mama es un estudiante
by marale-chan
Summary: TRADUCCION: El arte de la interrogación es sutil, pero nadie pensó que podría dominar. La familia y habilidades de Naome crecen en las sombras, a la espera de tener su cara en la montaña. Bueno, ella sólo tiene que lidiar con eso, después de todo, ella es un futuro Hokage.
1. Día torbellino

esta historia no es mia, yo solo le hago de traductor; la historia es de: Babyuknowme13

LC, yo estaba sorprendido por un rayo de pura inspiración!

Naruto; Estimado kami, ¿puedo preguntar qué esta idea?

LC; Sí, sí puedes.

Naruto; ...

Sasuke; ... ¿Y bien?

LC, te pregunté si podía pedir, pero nunca se hizo realidad pide.

Naruto, ¿Usted por favor díganos su idea?

LC; ¡Muy bien! Tengo unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas para ya! Ten, la violación, el bebé!

Sasuke; OO

Naruto, O \ \ \ O

LC; Ooohh! Si te gusta la idea ¿no? Kinky!

Naruto; NNNOOOOOO!

LC; MWUAHAHAHAHA!

Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no tengo Naruto! Sin embargo, su illegitamate niño el amor es jodidamente mía! No te atrevas a robar esta idea!

Capítulo 1, número de mala suerte 10.

Diez de octubre, sin duda, un día peor nunca existió para éste tema en el fallo de Kami. No, no le gustaba Naome octubre décimo, el día del ataque del Kyuubi hace diez años y su cumpleaños.  
Sería más exacto decir que ella abso-fucking-tamente lo odiaba, de hecho. Mucho más preciso.

Así que si odiaba el día de hoy con tanta fuerza, ¿por qué podía ser encontrado afuera en un día que sin duda llamó a sentarse en el rincón más oscuro de su apartamento?  
Bueno, podría tener algo que ver con la gran columna de humo y fuego que desde el Barrio Rojo, donde vivía.

¿Por qué un niño vive en el Barrio Rojo de cualquier pueblo, y mucho menos uno con una prestigiosa posición tal, que usted pide? Bueno, en realidad no lo sé.  
Oh ella sabe los hechos normales, como ningún propietario la dejaban en sus edificios en las mejores zonas de la ciudad. También sabía que el pequeño apartamento con apenas ninguna habitación era todo lo que podía permitirse en su mísero estipendio.

Ella pensó que si era porque era huérfano, por lo que se le asigna automáticamente las peores cosas que un cuerpo tenía que ofrecer por ella.

Volviendo al tema del mes de octubre décimo y muerte prematura de su edificio sin embargo. Ella tenía la intención de permanecer en su edificio todo el día y la noche, pero al parecer algunos de los vecinos más ruidosos tenían otras ideas.  
Al menos no sabían acerca de la trampilla secreta que instaló que la dejó salir a la azotea. Podría haber estado en problemas luego.

Al bajar del edificio era ningún problema en absoluto para cualquier estudiante de la academia, aunque sea tan baja en los soportes como ella misma.  
Así que ahora se encontró escondido detrás de una cartelera de crema tópica viendo el humo a la deriva por el cielo y el shinobi corriendo y tratando de apagarlo.

Se sentía moderadamente mal por eso, sobre todo porque se trataba de ningún shinobi normal. Estos fueron los ANBU y la que responde a la Hokage.  
Hokage-sama era el único que se preocupaba por ella en absoluto, y ella sabía que hasta hace un mes que ni siquiera sabía dónde viví él se enteró de que había sido testigo de la furia absoluta de un kage guerra endurecido edad.

Volver a la actual situación de no querer revelar su escondite, pero sabiendo que el viejo estaba preocupado por ella.  
Era un concepto extraño que no se sentía preocupación por cualquier otra persona en el Barrio Rojo, y menos para ella. Por no hablar de que no actúan de la misma con todos los huérfanos tampoco. En suma, poco le molestaba que él volvió su atención a ella, que no era la norma.

Ella sólo había tomado la decisión de salir y calmar al anciano preocupado cuando sintió los brazos rodean su cintura y un trapo le tapó la boca y la nariz.  
Un olor que, en circunstancias normales habría hecho sentirse enfermo era todo lo registrado antes de colapsar en los brazos del misterioso hombre, incapaz de permanecer despierto.

El hombre la levantó por encima de su hombro y se alejó corriendo de las sombras, deseosos de completar lo que hace mucho tiempo el Yondaime comenzó.

Muchas horas después, un gemido le adviertan de que su cargo había despertado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras ella está torcido en el horror.  
Sólo sería de treinta minutos, pero parecieron horas a la pobre niña antes de que finalmente creció cansado y pasó a su lado .

Oler más lágrimas mientras ella suavemente cerró las piernas, Naome instante volvió hacia el hombre para ver si podía moverse.  
Él no había atado a su muy bien, parecía que el hombre era sólo un civil. Estos nudos se celebrará una chica normal, pero estaba entrenando para ser una kunoichi y considerado estos nudos bastante insultante.

Ella sabía lo que había pasado, ella sabía que nunca tendría esa misma inocencia otra vez;. Era un peligro peligro para todas las mujeres en el Barrio Rojo  
Lo que no sabía, sin embargo, es que desde que se había convertido en una mujer antes que la mayoría, una semilla logró encontrar ese huevo. Su cuerpo maduración sería la culpa de lo que más tarde se llamaría a la más inesperada sorpresa de su vida.

Ella se alejó cojeando del hombre y brevemente miró, sin saber qué hacer con él. ¿No se suponía que llamar a la policía o algo así? Después de la masacre Uchiha embargo, ANBU había sido llamado para hacer frente a este tipo de situaciones.  
Lo que es más, a menos que el Sandaime establece directrices específicas, los ANBU casi no la trata con nada limita la decencia.

Al final, ella se dio la vuelta y salió cojeando lo mejor que podía subir las escaleras, feliz de ver moverse parecía aliviar el dolor un poco.

Mientras tanto, Hiruzen suspiró de alivio cuando vio a través de su orbe de la joven cuidadosamente aliviar de un viejo cobertizo que debe haber utilizado como refugio.  
Tendría que hacer algo acerca de su alojamiento, pero por ahora la veía viaje a la academia para iniciar otro día en su búsqueda de su sombrero. Tal vez podría "perder" un poco de dinero en la que se encuentra?

Naome Uzumaki llegó a clase antes que sus compañeros de clase, pero ella vio esto como una bendición y se sentó en su escritorio y se deslizó en un sueño sin obstáculos por las pesadillas.  
Cuando se despertó de nuevo, fue encontrar que dos fangirls, Ino y Sakura, fueron de nuevo luchando por el asiento junto a Sasuke Uchiha, el último sobreviviente de la masacre.

Inquietud ligeramente en su asiento, ella volvió sus pensamientos lejos de la historia de Konoha y para asuntos más importantes.  
Ella, sin duda, tienen más dificultades para encontrar un nuevo apartamento ahora es ella había incendiado. Después de todo, lo que el propietario quiere que el riesgo? Ella tampoco tenía dinero para alquilar uno, o comida, o ropa extra para el caso.

El hundimiento poco ante la idea de dormir en un callejón de noche, ella trató de volver la atención a atrapar ajuste.  
Normalmente esto sería suficiente para llevarla a cabo de cualquier miedo inducido civiles, pero hoy no podía obligarse a perderse en el entresijos de poleas y cables trampa. Ni siquiera la posibilidad de bromas o ramen hacían sonreir ese día.

Curiosamente, se encontró con una pequeña fortuna fuera después de la campana final, aparentemente abandonado por un ciudadano descuidado.  
Ella normalmente trata de preguntarle si alguien había dejado caer, pero decidió no como un olor emanaba de su nariz. Ichiraku ramen después de dos largos días sin alimentos haría maravillas por su estado de ánimo, sin duda.

Después de comer lo que puede muy bien haber sido su peso en los fideos, volvió al barrio y comenzó lo que temía sería una infructuosa búsqueda de un apartamento.  
Empezó en el apartamento más ruinoso que pudo encontrar, y sorprendentemente dio en el clavo. Como al parecer, la dueña estaba dispuesta a vender la verdad es pequeño complejo para la cantidad en su pequeño bolso.

La mujer abandonó los papeles y al ser interrogadas dijo que estaba cambiando de Konoha porque no podía hacer un negocio decente más debido a su edad.  
dando cuenta al instante que esta mujer había sido una chica esquina, Naome no tenía más preguntas y sólo firmó en la línea punteada como se indica.

"Buena suerte gaki." La anciana suspiró mientras se levantó la última bolsa en su carro y se golpeó las riendas en la parte trasera del caballo.  
Naome vacilante hizo un gesto de despedida antes de entrar a inspeccionar su nueva propiedad.

"Por lo menos no tengo que pagar el alquiler nunca más." Murmuró, el contenido de este giro de los acontecimientos. ¿Quién sabía que no conseguiría un apartamento, pero todo el complejo para un fantástico precio de 500.000 yenes. Incluso todavía había suficiente guardado para pagar ramen instantáneo hasta que llegó su siguiente beca!

Estableciéndose en la oficina de la patrona, ya que ahora tenía que vivir allí desde que el dueño del edificio, decidió practicar su nuevo jutsu.  
Después de todo, henge jutsu sonaba genial y Kawarimi había salvado la vida ya la vez! Si se utiliza henge, tal vez la gente no la sobrecarga de las cosas!

Desconocido para todos, excepto a sí misma, esto comenzó lo que ayudarla en el cuidado del pequeño paquete de sorpresas que sin saberlo llevaba.  
Los dos años siguientes daría a luz a la mejor infiltración / demolición / trampa / sigilo ninja que jamás haya adornado el sagrado pasillos de la academia.

Naome por su parte, acababa de terminar los toques finales a un henge ella era bastante apasionado. Tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que se vería como un adulto, por lo que con un poco de ajuste, hizo lo que haría riendo doblaje de la Oiroke no jutsu, con la ropa.

"Todavía me parezco a mí, pero tal vez si puedo cambiar el pelo, los ojos y las marcas de nacimiento." Ella murmuró de manera por la inspiración, hizo los sellos de nuevo y cuando el humo se disipó, allí estaba una mujer de pelo rojo con ojos verde mar y características intachables.

Ella, muchos años más tarde, saber que ella sólo se había transformado en la viva imagen de su madre.

Después de una inspección final, se dispuso a comenzar a buscar algo de comida e incluso muebles,. Dependiendo de la cantidad de ramen compró  
Sus cejas se unen en la preocupación repente, se dio cuenta de que ella no sería capaz de comprar todo ramen mientras por lo general lo hizo. No quería dar accidentalmente lejos su identidad!

Otro pensamiento se le ocurrió, y en él una idea que sacudió sus cimientos hasta su núcleo. Ella simplemente actuar al contrario de lo que se suele actuar! A nadie se le conecte Naome Uzumaki con Ran Yurichi!  
Así doblaje su nueva forma, por supuesto.

Entró en la tienda y se sorprendió al ser recibido con una sonrisa y una cálida bienvenida. Sonriente en lo que esperaba que parecía una manera bondadosa, se trasladó rápidamente a los pasillos.  
Compró cinco ramens instantáneos, algunos huevos, leche, y una jarra de zumo de naranja. Después de todo, no quería hacer estallar la cubierta, y sabía cómo hacer huevos revueltos todos modos, así que fue una situación de ganar-ganar en su mente.

"Hola señorita, Diligencias?" El cajero hizo una pequeña charla.

"Oh, hai." Ran respondió tímidamente, tratando de actuar como la chica de los ojos blancos divertidos en su clase.

"Perdón por ser grosero señorita, pero ¿estás embarazada?" La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y espontáneamente, un rubor cubrió su rostro.

"W-¿Qué le dio esa idea?" Ella le preguntó.

"Maa, siempre he tenido este sexto sentido raro que me permite saber cuando una mujer está embarazada, por alguna razón. Desde su mirada me imagino que no sería una teoría absurda." El hombre se echó a reír cuando terminó sonando a sus artículos.

Ran se sorprendió a los precios! Eran tan bajo! Sabía que era excesivo pero no creo que fue por un margen tan grande.

"Bueno, no creo que estoy embarazada, pero tal vez voy a aprovechar esta por si acaso." Ella se había dado cuenta de que se sienta cerca en el pasillo de la medicina y después de escuchar la predicción de que el hombre, pensó que sería mejor prevenir que curar.

Le guiñó un ojo y sonó eso también antes de hacer una oferta a su un buen día.

No deje caer el henge, eligiendo en su lugar para tratar de obtener un poco de experiencia en los gestos de reconocimiento que estaba recibiendo. Tendría que ser una muy buena actriz para hacer este trabajo, después de todo.

Ella abrió la puerta principal del edificio de apartamentos, cuando fue detenido por una voz.

"Disculpe, es Rukia-san aquí?" Un joven le preguntó. Recordó Rukia es el nombre de la anciana.

"Me temo que no lo es, me acaba de comprar el edificio entero en realidad." Ella dijo que lo más cortésmente que pudo.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que tengo que hablar con usted." El joven dijo amablemente.

"Usted ve que necesito un nuevo apartamento." Ella asintió con la cabeza vacilante y lo dejó dentro de su oficina. Al menos sabía de recibir y dar apartamentos de la primera vez que los compró. Rukia parecía insistente para que le enseñara las artes del comercio antes de salir.

"Ano, todo está en orden. Espero que todo esté a su gusto." Ella dijo cortésmente, la entrega de la llave del apartamento del segundo piso.

(¡Advertencia No sé ni me importa acerca de las tasas de cambio! Mantienen puto cambio!)

"Con sólo 20.000 yenes para alquilar Estoy seguro de que va a ser lo suficientemente bueno. Estoy Ichigo Kurosaki por cierto." Dijo introducción antes de salir a hacer sus maletas.  
Parecía tener su primer arrendatario ya. Ahora, a pesar de que plantea un problema. Por un lado, que el hombre sabía que era un habitante de más arriba de la carretera, donde solía vivir, por lo que la conocía. Por otra parte, pensaba que la nueva propietaria de este edificio fue Ran Yurichi.

"Supongo Naome sólo tendrá que tener cuidado con no estar cerca de Ichigo-san." Se dijo a sí misma. Podía ver los beneficios de ser pagado mensualmente, y que no le gustaría quedarse si él sabía que ella era realmente Naome Uzumaki.  
Ella sólo tendría que obtener una gran cantidad de formación adicional en henge y actuar, eso es todo.

Ella apretó los alimentos en la nevera y decidió revisar los documentos sobre este edificio. Como patrona sería su trabajo para asegurarse de que todo transcurrió sin problemas, después de todo!  
Sonrió para sí, y no disfruta de su nuevo puesto de trabajo se encuentra. Si la cosa shinobi no funcionó, al menos todavía podía ganarse la vida como una casera!

Ella estaba bastante desanimado al saber que la electricidad se necesitan reparaciones, pero todo lo demás parecía en condiciones de trabajo, en caso de necesidad de algunas mejoras.  
Ella sólo tendría que ahorrar. De acuerdo con la pequeña carta en su nuevo pequeño despacho, reparaciones electricidad costaría alrededor de 50.000 para todo el edificio.

"Hmm, no funciona, no funciona todo el tiempo." Murmuró para sí misma.

"Si yo espero, que tomará tres meses antes de que tengo suficiente para repararlo. Si consigo un trabajo después de la escuela, sin embargo, a continuación, tal vez podría hacerlo más rápido?" Consideró. Sonaba como un buen plan, que iba a trabajar en la mañana.

Por ahora, sin embargo, estaba cansada de mantener el henge todo el día y decidimos comer e ir a dormir temprano esta noche. Mañana será un gran día!

La prueba de embarazo pondría olvidado por algunas semanas todavía.

_Un mes más tarde!_

Naome gimió al despertar y corrió al cuarto de baño que se unió a su dormitorio. Gracias a Dios por pequeña bondad, porque si el baño estaban más lejos lejos que ella hubiera tenido un lío para limpiar y sin duda iba a llegar tarde a clase.

"¿Por qué sigo la enfermedad?" Ella gimió en voz alta después de vaciar la cena de ayer en el inodoro.

Ella gimió sobre el sabor en la boca y se aclara hacia fuera antes de coger sitio en el espejo. ¿Era sólo ella o hizo el pecho de su camisa de noche parece un poco más fuerte por alguna razón?  
Concluyó que sí, que efectivamente había comenzado pechos crecen, la primera en su clase también!

Ella habría sonreído si ella no se dio cuenta de la prueba de embarazo acusando sentado inocentemente en el botiquín detrás de ella a través del espejo.  
¿No se oye una vez que agrandamiento de las mamas y la enfermedad fueron los primeros signos de embarazo?

"Eso es una tontería, yo soy sólo un niño, no puedo ser mamá!" Ella se echó a reír nerviosamente, resistiendo el impulso de llamar a la puerta de madera.

Ella había tratado de olvidar la prueba y que caja tonta, pero lo que no importa, sobre todo después de enfermarse todo el tiempo, su mente fue atraída por los dos de ellos.  
Ella realmente disfrutar de olvidarse de su cumpleaños, pero parecía que hasta que tripulados un poco, que la perseguiría.

Además, era un niño! Era una tontería tener miedo de algo que era imposible! Los niños no se quedan embarazadas.

Aún sin embargo, que el día en que se examinaron. Cinco minutos más tarde, ella todavía no se atrevía a ver los resultados.  
Ella terminó abandonando la prueba sentado en el lavabo, a la espera de su regreso.

Ella henged rápidamente y lo hizo a mitad de camino a la academia antes lanzándose detrás de un carro y henging volver a la normalidad.  
Había caído en el hábito de convertirse en Ran cada mañana, para evitar ser capturados. Satisfecho de que nadie se había dado cuenta, ella corrió a la academia.

Iruka estaba llamando a la asistencia cuando ella entró por la ventana abierta.

"Estoy aquí!" Ella gritó, con una sonrisa pegada a la cara a pesar de los intentos de su estómago para completar una figura de ocho en su interior.

"Veo que Naome, siéntate." Iruka suspiró. Él se preocupaba por la chica, él realmente lo hizo, pero él deseaba que hacer un mayor esfuerzo!  
pero no, tan pronto como terminó la asistencia llamando la miraba y ella estaba durmiendo profundamente. Además, hizo su cara parece un poco verde? Sacudió la cabeza para hacerse enfoque antes de tirar la goma de borrar de costumbre en la cabeza. El procesador fue muy satisfactorio.

Una hora más tarde Naome volvió a sentir esa sensación de náuseas de nuevo. El que entiende bien que llegar a un inodoro, o se enferma por todo su escritorio.  
Ella trató de contenerla, ya que ella sabía que iba a tener problemas y acusado de fingir si ella pidió ir al baño. No funcionó.

Iruka se acaba de entrar en el reino del Nidaime cuando perdió a un asimiento de la manzana que había scarfed para el desayuno todo el pasillo.

"Naome estás enfermo?" Iruka sabía que no debería haber ignorado su coloración! Sus instintos maestros gritaban obscenidades a él por su cruelness de marcar la niña llega tarde cuando no era su culpa, ya que estaba enferma.

Naome terminó upchucking y gruñó, golpeando su cabeza sobre la mesa y tratando de fingir que no podía probar el sabor desagradable en la boca.

"Vamos, enfermera de la escuela." Ella no luchó muy duro mientras Iruka instruyó Mizuki para conseguir el conserje para limpiar el desastre, mientras que la llevó a la enfermera.

"¿Por qué viniste a la escuela si estabas enfermo?" él le preguntó suavemente mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

"Me meto en problemas bastante para saltar." Señaló.

"No saltar si hay una razón válida detrás de él." Él argumentó. Hizo una pausa mientras la muchacha volvió a gemir y se agarró el estó a este virus estúpido que no te vayas!

"Vamos, sólo un poco más lejos." Él la instó. Naome resopló y asintió con la cabeza, tras él lo mejor que pudo, mientras sosteniendo su estómago como si tratara de evitar que estalla fuera de su vientre.

La enfermera dijo algo en voz baja sospechosamente a 'chica demonio antes de tomar su temperatura y todo.  
Ella parecía confundido los resultados por un momento antes de realizar la prueba de nuevo, con un termómetro diferente.

"Bueno, ella no tiene una temperatura, pero su presión arterial es un poco bajo." Ella le dijo a Iruka.

"Aparte de eso, se parece bastante sano." La enfermera terminado.

"Ella probablemente debería irme a casa sin embargo." Iruka asintió y tomó Naome de nuevo a la clase para recoger sus cosas antes de acompañarla a casa. Después de todo, lo que si se dejó caer en el camino a casa?

"Usted vive en el Barrio Rojo?" Preguntó Iruka, un pequeño rubor en su rostro cuando vio a una niña de la esquina, o prostituta, saludándolo con la mano de una manera provocativa.

"Uh-huh". Ella respondió que lo llevó nerviosamente al apartamento que poseía, no es que él lo sabía.

"Gracias por Iruka-sensei caminando!" Dijo adiós y cerró la puerta, no quería que él supiera que ella vivió en la parte propietaria de la propiedad.  
Iruka suspiró antes de girar y regresar a la academia. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para venir a la escuela.

Una vez de que estaba sola, se fue directo al baño. Se había puesto fuera por demasiado tiempo y ya que la enfermera dijo que no debía estar enferma, que dejó una de las opciones que realmente no quería pensar.

Una hora más tarde, se despertó a sí misma de su estupor al Henge en Ran y abrir la puerta. La pequeña rosa signo se metieron en lo más profundo de su mente.

En la recepción había una mujer joven con el pelo púrpura y los ojos oscuros, vestido con un abrigo de gran tamaño y una camisa underneat malla, junto con la falda de color marrón claro y espinilleras.  
Tenía Konoha hitai-comió también.

"Bienvenido, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" Ran-preguntó cortésmente, guardando equipo fresco de la señora que pensar más adelante.

"Necesito un apartamento." La mujer dijo bruscamente, mirándola con un brillo familiar en los ojos. Esta señora sospechaba de ella por alguna razón. ¿Ha visto el henge?

"Muy bien, la renta es de 20.000 cada mes. Espere un momento mientras voy a buscar los papeles." Dijo amablemente, dejando un Anko Mitarashi sorprendido que ir a buscar el contrato.

Anko parpadeó a la mujer antes de sonreír. Ella pensó que sería por lo menos 70,000 yen debido a su reputación.  
Tanto esta señora era nuevo a Konoha o ella era una de esas personas inteligentes mente abierta! De cualquier manera, ella podría conseguir un nuevo apartamento desde que regresó de una misión de encontrarla es quemada en el suelo.

"Muy bien, me parecieron. Simplemente firmar la línea punteada! Tendrás apartamento 103 si eso no es un problema." Ran dijo al volver a entrar.

"¡Gracias, gracias!" Anko dijo con una sonrisa antes de recoger su bolso misión y tomar las llaves para ir a instalarse pulg

"Ah, se me olvidaba! La electricidad es todavía un poco dudoso! No he sido capaz de conseguir aún reparado!" Ran llamada tras ella. Anko gruñó su comprensión. Aún mejor de lo que esperaba.

Solo de nuevo, Ran entró en su oficina antes de regresar con un "a comer" signo. Ella cogió una bolsa que había encontrado en la basura y limpiar luego a la izquierda del edificio para ir a una misión muy importante.  
Tenía que averiguar a través de un profesional si estaba realmente embarazada.

Ella hizo el nombramiento y esperó a que llamen a su espalda. Cuando lo hicieron, ella se extrae la sangre, (Como Ran obviamente) hizo una prueba de orina, y esperó a que la buena palabra.

"Felicitaciones Yurichi-san, usted va a tener un bebé." El médico informó a ella en una media hora. Ran parpadeó antes de recoger a sí misma, sonriendo y dándole las gracias antes de pagar el hospital y hacer una cita para el próximo mes.  
Tendría que ir al hospital cada mes con el fin de asegurarse de que el bebé estaba sano.

Durante todo ese día, ni una sola vez pensar en la posibilidad de un aborto.

En su camino a casa no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, aunque ella tomó un trapo a la cara. Ella realmente sería una mamá! A Kaa-san!  
Gone fue el nerviosismo, la náusea, y todas las otras cosas que había atormentado durante el último mes. No, ella estaba en un buen estado de ánimo y dejó que todo el pueblo sepa.

Ichigo-san estaba volviendo a casa cuando se encontró con su casera Ran sonriendo para sus adentros por nada en absoluto.

"Hizo algo bueno suceda hoy Ran-san?" Él preguntó con curiosidad. Ella se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

"Voy a ser madre." En el lado positivo, al menos él no bajó sus compras.

"Eso es fantástico!" Él la felicitó. Ella se rió y le dio las gracias antes de ofrecer para ayudar a empacar sus maletas, pero él se negó. Ella estaba embarazada y debe descansar de todos modos.

Naome estudió su reflejo en el espejo. Se volvió a un lado y trató de ver si ella podía decir cualquier diferencia. A diferencia de ayer, hoy era todo frunce el ceño y preocupaciones. Hoy es jueves.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que si alguien descubría que era ella, y no Ran, que estaba embarazada, se podría echarla de la academia. Si no lo hacían, ciertamente estaría ridiculizado y llamó a algunos nombres poco halagadores para seguro.

Ella suspiró de alivio al ver diferencias y decidió comprar una chaqueta muy grueso o sudadera. Al menos podía ocultar el aumento de peso si se tenía cuidado.  
Ella no podía quedarse en henge y simplemente perderse nueve meses de escuela, que había reprobar con seguridad! ¿Qué trajo otra preocupación a la parte delantera de su mente.

Ella tenía dos años antes de lo que tenía que graduarse. Ella no iba a tomar el examen de este año ya que ella todavía estaría embarazada, y por lo tanto poco probable que pase la prueba de aptitud.  
Para graduarse, ella tendría muy buenas notas, sin embargo, porque tenía que ser cien por ciento seguro de que iba a llegar su hitai-ate.

Ella necesita el dinero de ser un shinobi de pagar un montón de cosas para el bebé. El médico visita a solas, sin duda, le mantenga en números rojos hasta que nació el bebé!

No iba a ir a la academia hoy, o mañana. No, ella estaría preparando para el bebé y en busca de un trabajo para ayudar.  
Respirando hondo, hizo los sellos ya familiares y se puso Ran nuevo. Tiempo de búsqueda de empleo!

Ella decidió quedarse cerca de casa y se inició en la sección de entretenimiento del distrito. Obviamente no iba a vender su cuerpo como las chicas de esquina, después de todo lo que ya había quedado embarazada!  
No, se fue a los bares.

"Me camarero-san Disculpe, ¿hay vacantes?" Ella preguntó educadamente, tratando de sonar crecido.

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo, sus ojos se detuvieron en su vientre por un momento que la preocupaba un poco. Él asintió con la cabeza antes de un gesto para que se sentara.

Cuando se fue, tenía un trabajo de cinco hasta la medianoche todos los días. Desde la academia terminó a las 3:00 que significaba que tendría dos horas de entrenamiento a menos que ella comenzó a levantarse temprano.  
Sería una camarera, y pidió para mezclar las bebidas y ayudar a mantener el shinobi que venía de llegar a alborotados en estado de ebriedad .Se levantó fines de semana libres a menos que pagaran más.

El alcohol le hacía sentirse un poco mareado, pero al menos no se había puesto enfermo en absoluto durante la breve entrevista.  
Ella realmente amaba el Barrio Rojo. Nadie hizo preguntas, nadie te miraba dos veces, y siempre y cuando usted no enojar a nadie de ellos te tratan con una especie de respeto pasivo.

Naome decidió que acostumbrarse a la mañana temprano y se ponga la alarma para las cinco de la mañana. La academia comenzó cada día a las ocho, por lo que le daría tres horas de entrenamiento, dos para la tarea de la tarde!  
Sí, Naome Uzumaki había decidido que iba a hacer activamente su preparación y estudio para que pudiera llevar a sus buenas calificaciones en el barro y el lodo.

Ella admitió estar agotado la noche siguiente, cuando se vio obligado a retirarse a la cama a media noche, pero ella pensó que finalmente se acostumbraría a ella.  
Ella dejó el reloj de alarma de la noche, ya que no tenía la escuela o el trabajo, ni nada. Mañana sería para la formación.

A la mañana siguiente, a las diez Naome pie en un claro con su kunai, practicando sus técnicas de lanzamiento. Tuvo que golpear los objetivos! Tenía que!  
Al final de la hora, al menos ella tiene dentro de los anillos exteriores, pero todavía había margen de mejora.

Ella regresó a la casa y se dio una ducha antes henging e ir a una librería. Ella necesitaría algunos libros sobre bebés y el cuidado de ellos.

Ran llegó a la tienda de bien y se fue a la sección pensó tendría información sobre los bebés y esas cosas.  
Pronto se le ocurrió un libro titulado _¿Qué esperar cuando estás esperando_ . Sonriendo, ella también tiene un libro de nombres para bebés antes de comprar los dos y salir.

En lugar de leer, sin embargo, ella fue a la misma área de entrenamiento de antes y se puso a trabajar en su taijutsu , vueltas, puñetazos y patadas, ese tipo de cosas.  
Cuando terminó que inmediatamente se dispuso a trabajar en sus posturas taijutsu de la academia.

Taijutsu fue el único que fue inmediatamente bien en la academia. Chica o no cada vez que alguien entró en el ring con ella, les dio algunas contusiones!  
Ella estaba justo debajo de Kiba, que estaba bajo Sasuke. Ella estaba justo encima de una niña con los ojos blancos, que ahora que pensaba en ello, fue nombrado Hinata o algo así.

Después de eso, una vez más sacó su formación kunai y shuriken para practicar puntería. Tenía que empezar a golpear los objetivos más a menudo!  
Después de varias horas, finalmente decidió que era hora de cenar y eligió ir a Ichiraku. Ramen instantáneo fue todo muy bien, pero echaba de menos el caldo hecho en casa caliente del dúo Ichiraku.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no he estado enfermo todo el día! Tal vez pueda ir a la academia el lunes!" Ella dijo de repente, una sonrisa se propague. Espere hasta que mostró a todos lo bien que ella consiguió el fin de semana! Ella les demostraría! No más perdiendo el tiempo para ella, no siree! Ella iba a hablar en serio!

Después de la cena y una larga historia acerca de su ausencia en el soporte, Naome henged y Ran salió de un callejón para ir de compras de ropa.  
Naranja camisetas y pantalones cortos blancos eran buenas para atraer la atención, pero ninja se supone que es capaz de ocultar y ser todo lo sigiloso! Además, ella todavía tenía esa chaqueta.

"Hola cliente-san, ¿estás buscando algo para su hijo?" ¿Por qué iba a ir a la nave de la niña? Estaba lleno de cosas y vestidos con volantes y rosa!

"Hai, que está estudiando para ser un ninja, pero él rompió su entrenamiento ropa." Mintió al instante. Sería mejor no corregir a la señora. Las personas tienden a inventar historias sobre la vida de alguien de lo que recogen y colocarlos directamente sólo tomaría más tiempo y esfuerzo que tenía la energía para gastar.  
Tenía sueño, ya que ella no consiguió una gran cantidad de sueño la noche anterior.

"Necesito una buena capucha gruesa, de preferencia de color gris oscuro y unos pantalones negros." Con el tiempo ella también compró algunas hasta el codo guantes sin dedos que apuesta sería la hacen lucir rudo.

"¿Hay algo más que necesita?" El hombre le preguntó.

"Hmm, creo que dijo algo de equipo de la práctica." Hey, esto sería una buena manera para que no se consigue demasiado caro en sus armas!Por no hablar de que ella estaba de humor para hacer un poco de compras de todos modos. Todas las niñas son en algún momento.

El hombre peldaño sus compras y otra vez que estaba agradablemente sorprendido y molesto que los precios eran mucho más bajos que si ella vino como ella misma. Bastards sobreprecio huérfanos inocentes!

"Gracias cajero-san." Dijo cortésmente antes de salir con sus nuevas cosas. Ahora bien, aun cuando ella comenzó a ganar peso realmente tenía una manera de ocultarlo! Perfecto!

_Dos meses más tarde!_

Ran exhaló un suspiro y se frotó el vientre se extiende finalmente como ella se despidió a los trabajadores que acababan de terminar la reparación de los cables que hicieron de la electricidad, de modo impredecible.  
Ahora no tendría que preocuparse por la nevera pasando el parpadeo y la leche va agriarse.

Ahora que la enfermedad había disminuido finalmente se encontró mucho más enérgico con un ansia de dango de todas las cosas. Mientras que ella no comer ramen tanto como lo hacía, seguía siendo su comida favorita.  
Bueno, si no fuera por las ansias de todos modos.

Los libros que compró dijo que la dieta es muy importante para el bebé para conseguir todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, por lo que ella había comprado un libro de cocina y había enseñado a sí misma más o menos cómo _no_ se queme apartamentos.

"¿Eso es dango?" Ran 'eeped "y se dio la vuelta para ver a uno de sus inquilinos, Anko, mirando el plato que estaba comiendo en.

"Hai, tengo un poco de un deseo por ellos." Ran respondió nerviosamente.

"... ¿Puedo tener un poco?" Anko preguntó esperanzado. Ran parpadeó cuando ella finalmente colocó el nuevo brillo en los ojos de la mujer ligera de ropa. Dango era Anko lo Ramen era Naome.

"Claro, ayudarse a sí mismo Anko-san." Ella asintió con la cabeza. Anko squeeled de felicidad antes de tomar un palo y comer rápidamente las maravillosas pequeñas bolas de masa hervida.

Anko sintió un poco mal por tomar alimentos de una mujer embarazada, pero la mujer, obviamente, no fue molestado. Había evitado el contacto con la casera la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo general sólo verla brevemente para pagar el alquiler.  
Sabía por su vecina, francamente idiota que la mujer estaba embarazada de tres meses, aunque.

"Ichigo-san no ha estado dando mucho problema tiene?" Ran-preguntó con curiosidad.

"Recuerdo lo que me pide que echarte por ninguna razón en absoluto! Nunca hubiera pensado que iba a hacer una cosa así!" Sabía por Ichigo-san sobre el pasado de Anko-san pero no juzgar. Después de todo, fue el mismo que le pasó a ella y ella secretamente esperaba Anko se convertiría en un amigo, con el tiempo.

"Estoy ... uf, me alegra que no lo hicieron." Anko dijo incómodamente.

"No tengo ninguna razón para, usted paga el alquiler y actuar lo suficientemente amable. Además, me recuerda a una niña que conozco." Ella dijo con picardía.

"Hago?" Anko preguntó, sorprendido por este hecho. ¿Había una perra loca joven en ciernes en el pueblo.

"Hai, Naome de su nombre." Esta era su prueba, para ver si Anko sería como el resto de los aldeanos de o no.

Anko sabía que era el nombre del buque Kyubi. También sabía que el chico vivía en el mismo edificio que ella, pero cuando se incendió dejó de ver el gaki en absoluto.  
Se preguntó qué pasó con el chico. ¿Murió en el incendio? Al parecer, no de lo que esta señora estaba diciendo.

"Yo vivía en el mismo edificio que ella, pero nunca la conocí. ¿Qué le gusta?" Ella preguntó sobre otro palo de dango. Ran tenía un montón de dango, afortunadamente.

"Ella es enérgica, amable, y funciona bastante duro en sus estudios en la academia. Aunque ella sólo obtiene Cs." Ran dijo que en lo que esperaba que no sonaba como si estuviera poniendo lo grueso.

Anko humphed antes de terminar el dango que le habían dado y decir adiós a subir las escaleras hacia su apartamento.

Ran suspiró de nuevo antes de terminar el resto de dango antes de ir a trabajar en el pub de Takimaru. Eran casi las cinco ya!

_Oficina Hokage!_

Hiruzen suspiró antes hinchando poco más de humo de su pipa. Él estaba ocupado reflexionando cómo es posible que, de todo el pueblo Naome fue el único capaz de evadir es todo ojo que ve el orbe.  
A veces podía encontrar a su, por lo general cuando estaba en la academia, pero había una buena parte de el día en que no podía encontrarla en absoluto!

El orbe trabajó dando la descripción de la persona que quería encontrar. Por lo tanto,, rubio, ojos azules, y las marcas de bigotes, siendo los diez años de su categoría.  
No hubo suerte. Naome bien había descubierto una manera de esconderse de su orbe, o la maldita cosa estaba roto.

El kage edad suspiró y se pasó una mano por la barba. Esta honestidad le preocupaba mucho. Iruka había informado de que a pesar de que ahora estaba siempre cansado en clase, sus notas habían mejorado enormemente a la mitad de la tabla.  
Además de eso, sin embargo, estaba cansado y tenía miedo de que ella estaba haciendo algo que iba a llevar a salir. Iruka supuso que estaba entrenando y estudiando en todas las horas del día para mantener sus calificaciones hasta ahora. Él no estaba tan seguro.

Tal vez era hora de que se coló en su oficina para ver la bola rubia de sol. Dios sabe que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había tratado de un tazón de ramen y escuchó acerca de su última travesura.  
realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, no había sacado ninguna broma, ya sea!

La encontró justo cuando salía de la academia, un poco cansado, pero un poco mejor de lo que había en un principio se temía.

"Naome-chan, ¿cómo estás?" Se ruega.

"Hokage-sama." Ella lo saludó cortésmente. Ella siempre había sido un niño educado. Hubiera preferido que lo llamó jiji de vez en cuando. Sabía que no siempre era capaz de salir a verla, pero se conocían por lo menos!

"¿Quieres ir a dar un poco de ramen?" Ella sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo. El número uno de manera segura de obtener Naome Uzumaki en un buen estado de ánimo, ofrecen conexión ramen.

Mientras caminaban envió miradas largas laterales de ella. Él sabía que tenía un cariño varonil para la ropa del niño, pero por lo general los colores eran vibrantes, llenos de vida!  
Sin embargo, parecía que había tomado para llevar gris oscuro y negro. Colores adecuados para un ninja, lo sabía, pero para Naome parecían aburridos. Sobre todo cuando, en contraste con su pelo rubio.

Lo cual, se dio cuenta, se veía como si hubiera cortado ella misma con un kunai. Más bien le había gustado su larga cola de cerdo, pero luego se acordó de algo.  
Iruka le había dicho que había un rumor de que Sasuke, el último Uchiha leal, tenía una afición de pelo largo y la mayoría de las chicas había crecido el pelo hacia fuera. Parecía que Naome no quería ser confundido accidentalmente con una fan.

"Naome-chan, ¿qué pasó con su ropa de siempre?" Pidió una vez que ordenó su ramen.

"Hmm? Bueno, yo estoy tratando de ser todo serio como un ninja real." Ella dijo simplemente. La respuesta no suenan verdaderas para él, sin embargo, sonaba casi ensayada.

"Y shinobi se supone que todos los furtivos en las sombras, ¿no?" Él asintió con aire ausente y el pensamiento más profundo sobre el tema. No podía encontrar ninguna razón por la que _no podía_ usar esos colores, que había sido sólo una sorpresa y le había gustado la ropa brillante. Se hizo más fácil hacer un seguimiento de ella.

Después de que él pagó, con un memorial en silencio en su mente de su cartera, se separaron. Pensó brevemente después de ella, aunque sólo sea para ver a su nuevo apartamento, pero decidió no hacerlo.  
Su mi-secretaria-recién descubierto-out-I-colado Salida sentidos estaban hormigueo. Si quería evitar cantar castrato sería prudente volver rápidamente a su oficina.

_Mientras tanto, con Naome / Ran!_

Tan pronto como ella no podía ver el hokage ya que henged y corrió hacia su apartamento. Sólo tenía treinta minutos para llegar a su uniforme de camarera y ponerse a trabajar ahora!  
Curse su adicción ramen! Al menos no había ofrecido Dango, ella todavía podría estar comiendo.

Ran entró por la puerta del pub y cronometró pulg Ella suspiró de alivio al ver que no era tarde. Ella había cortado un poco cerca, sin embargo, y que tendría que asegurarse de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

"Manos a la obra chica!" El orden tan familiar oh vino. Ella se echó a reír y le tomó la bandeja y poco libreta y un bolígrafo para ir a recibir órdenes.  
Escuchó la música, y dio las bailarinas una rápida inclinación de cabeza antes de pasar alrededor de las mesas.

"Ran-chan, ¿por qué no te levantas en esos palos?" Los hombres se burlaban de ella. Ella se rió tímidamente y agitó un dedo en su dirección.

"El hablar con una mujer embarazada, les aseguro que no tienen nada que te gustaría ver." Ella bromeó. Era una rutina ya familiar.

Su uniforme era bastante simple. Obviamente, era un poco escasa, debido a su lugar de trabajo, pero era lo suficientemente conservador para una mujer embarazada.  
Takimaru casi había lanzado un ataque cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada y de inmediato lanzó este nuevo uniforme en sus ía que no quería que los clientes obtengan las ideas.

Ella terminó su turno y marcó, dejando a la multitud decepcionado atrás en su camino a casa.

Como de costumbre, ella llegó a casa sano y salvo y se estrelló a dormir de inmediato. El henge desapareció, dejando a un estudiante de la academia agotado.  
Durmió durante cinco horas antes de despertar e ir a través de su rutina de la mañana. Tenía una cita con el médico hoy.

Normalmente les programada para el fin de semana para que no se pierda la clase, pero su doctor, Hiroshi, se va de vacaciones a continuación.  
Hoy ella estaría averiguando si su bebé era un niño o una niña. Esperaba que fuera un niño personalmente. Se sentía como un niño. Si se tratara de un niño que había que nombrar Hikaru.

"Bueno, pequeño hombre, vamos a estar listos." Ella bostezó, caminando hacia la ducha para limpiar la suciedad de la noche anterior.

Como Ran fue al hospital, vestido con un kimono cómodo que era un poco flojo en la cintura. Sus sandalias de tacón eran de un azul oscuro.  
Su pelo rojo que había hecho en una cola de caballo. En resumen, uno casi podría decir que era una embarazada de diez años.

Estaba recostado en la cama ahora, viendo como Hiroshi-san movió el monitor ultra-sonido, tratando de sacar al bebé en una posición en la que se veía el género.

"Ah, aquí vamos." Miró la pantalla, pero no vio nada diferente. Sólo manchas gris oscuro y todo.

"Parece que un niño sano Yurichi-san." Hiroshi le informó. Él tomó fotografías y señaló las partes masculinas de ella. Todo el tiempo, ella sonrió y mantuvo una mano apoyada en la distensión del estómago.

"Arigato". Ella salió del hospital que lleva las fotos de su nuevo bebé. No podía esperar a ver qué aspecto tenía cuando nació!

Naome yacía en su lecho, después de haber optado por tomar el día libre de cualquier entrenamiento y simplemente sentado en el sofá después de llegar a casa.  
Estaba ocupada mirando el reloj en la pared en este momento. Ella estaba tratando a la voluntad de las manos en el reloj para dar la ía treinta minutos para llegar al trabajo.

"No quiero." Ella se quejó. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había entregado un día de descanso! Desde la última vez que actuó como la niña que era!

"Yo me despidan si no me voy." Finalmente suspiró, levantando a sí misma de pie y caminar hacia la puerta, con seguridad en henge.

Ran bostezó de nuevo mientras se realiza una nueva ronda de la mesa siete. Parecía un gran grupo de ninjas se celebra más de una cosa u otra.  
Probablemente regresar de una misión importante y se celebra lo que es volver con vida y en el éxito.

"Ran! Sin tocado la barriga!" Takimaru la reprendió al notar la boca abierta. Ya era 1130, sólo un poco más y pudo volver a casa.

"Hai Oyabin!" Ella volvió a llamar. Oyabin, el honroso título de jefe, que insistió en que lo llaman por alguna extraña razón.

Veinte minutos para el final y que estarían en casa libre para un buen cinco horas de sueño! Eso sonaba abso-fucking-tamente celestial!

Ella se fue a casa, tomar un camino diferente al de ayer, como siempre lo hizo. Después de todo, siempre era divertido ir a través de atajos y Iruka-sensei dijo eso shinobi caer en patrones podría ser peligroso.  
De todos modos, ella estaba caminando a casa, como Ran, por supuesto, cuando algo extraño sucedió.

De camino a casa se dio cuenta de una sombra que está al acecho en un callejón. Estiró el cuello un poco y casi se quedó sin aliento cuando vio quién era.  
De toda la gente que podía cumplir en un callejón oscuro, ¿por qué Shikamaru Nara estar mintiendo allí?

Olvidándose por completo de su henge, ella corrió hacia el muchacho y buscó algo que pudiera sugerir que estaba herido.  
No había sangre, y sus ropas no estaban rotas ni nada. Para todos los efectos, el niño dormía.

"Hey, Shikamaru despierta!" Ella le instó, sacudiendo su hombro.

Los ojos de Shikamaru atornillan abierto por un segundo antes de relajarse en su habitual resplandor vago al ver a una mujer joven que despertarlo.

"¿Qué haces aquí sola a medianoche?" Ran le preguntó, al ver que estaba despierto.

"Problemático. Me perdí en el camino de regreso de un restaurante y terminé aquí y caí." Explicó.

"Pensé que podría esperar hasta la mañana para tratar de encontrar mi camino a casa." Las cejas de Ran punto juntas. Por un lado, él no resultó herido y que sería capaz de llegar a casa a la luz de la mañana. Por otro lado, hacía frío afuera y se sentía mal por dejar a un amigo a desafiar la oscuridad.

"Ven conmigo a mi casa y pasar la noche, entonces, no debe dormir en un callejón, que es peligroso." Ella se lo dijo. Shikamaru bostezó, murmuró otro "problemático" y cumplido. Una cama sería mejor que el suelo cualquier día de la semana.

Ran vio lo cansado el niño Nara fue y se encontró queriendo llevar. A pesar del hecho de que ella misma se había agotado, embarazada, y no quería regalar su identidad en accidente.

Llegaron al apartamento y le instalaron en su propia cama y pasaron la noche en el sofá, sin darse cuenta de que su henge cayó y se sumió en un sueño profundo que se realiza normalmente.

Shikamaru se despertó con el sonido de un pitido horrible que no podía escapar. Finalmente se logró golpear una mano sobre la alarma en la mesita de noche y suspiró de alivio en el bendito silencio.  
Hasta que vio a la vez.

"Problemático! ¿Quién se levanta a las cinco de la mañana?" Entonces se acordó de dónde estaba, y quién le había traído.  
Él gimió de nuevo antes de que se de vuelta hacia abajo. Él se ocuparía de ello más tarde. Por ahora esa mujer le había dado su cama y él todavía estaba cansado, así que dormía.

Tres horas más tarde se despertó de nuevo, esta vez a causas más naturales. Esos pájaros molestos fuera de la ventana estaban siendo demasiado alto.  
Suspiró antes de decidir que debía levantarse y ver cómo la dama estaba haciendo. Se sintió un poco molesto para tomar su cama la noche anterior.

Caminó fuera de la habitación y tropezó en la sala de estar. Saltó la sorpresa cuando vio a su compañero y amigo, Naome, que se establecen en los cojines del sofá.  
Estaba cansada, ella roncaba, y llevaba la misma ropa que la mujer de la noche anterior.

Eso, y que parecía haber puesto un poco de peso.

"Hey, Naome ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Suspiró de nuevo cuando ella no se despertó y comenzó a sacudirla. Esto era tan problemático.

Naome 'eeped' cuando se despertó, se encontró con algo que hacía mucho cuando se asustan. Mente de Shikamaru zumbaba y que no le gustaba las conclusiones a las que estaba elaborando. A veces (siempre) ser aspirado genio.

"Uh, Ran-san me permite quedarme aquí! Ella es muy agradable! Ella me prestó su ropa porque la mía era todo sucio!" Su primer instinto fue aceptar la explicación. Después de todo, a falta de la invención de una nueva _física_ versión del henge jutsu no había otra explicación.

Por desgracia para los dos, él era muy bueno en la detección de mentiras.

"Naome, ¿por qué no empezar por el principio? Esto es problemático, pero quiero saber." Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente y sus ojos se ampliaron considerablemente. Estaba convencido de que algo había sucedido a su a veces-running-compañero de ahora y su problemática cerebro no podía alejarse del tema de su aumento de peso aparente.

"Tú dirás!" Ella protestó, haciendo un mohín con fiereza. Shikamaru suspiró para sus adentros y murmuró algo acerca de las mujeres molestas.

"¿Y si te prometo que no lo haré?" Él se ofreció. Si se trata de algo directamente dañino para ella, él sabía que era su deber de informar a un adulto, pero no era estúpido. Sabía que un montón de cosas debe haber estado pasando Naome para que ella vive en el Barrio Rojo.

"¿Cómo sé que usted mantenga sus promesas?" Ella le preguntó a su vez.

"Porque tener vienes a mí con un rencor durante el combate en la academia es demasiado problemático." Ella asintió con la cabeza en su punto, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal del estómago al pensar en decirle a nadie. Ella quiso ser un ninja maldita sea! Ellos echarían a salir si se corrió la voz!

"Naome, lo juro por tanto mi nombre de clan y el orgullo de los antepasados que no voy a contar otra alma viviente lo que vas a decirme, chica problemática." Naome un momento sólo podía jadear con sorpresa. Desde que había comenzado obligándose a prestar atención en la escuela sabía juramento en su clan y de la familia era grave.

"En mi cumpleaños, fui violada por algún idiota. Un mes más tarde, el día que se enfermó en clase, abierta y tomó una prueba de embarazo."Sí, realmente odiaba a su problemática cerebro. Siempre fue tan molesto cuando estaba en lo cierto!

"Ran es en realidad me disfrazado, un henge para ejecutar este apartamento para recibir el pago por las personas que viven aquí y conseguir un trabajo después de la escuela!" Frunció el ceño, tratando de discernir la mentira. Henges no son sólidas!

"Naome, henges no son sólidos. Usted debe saber mejor que tratar de engañar a alguien así." Él había jurado por su honor clan y todavía mentido?

"Hey! ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¿Qué quiere decir que no son sólidos? Mine siempre han sido sólidos Velad!" Sus manos se juntaron y 'Ran' aparecieron de nuevo, todavía con el uniforme. Los ojos de Shikamaru se estrecharon y se asomó con cautela el estómago de la transformación. Sus cejas hasta el nacimiento del pelo, cuando sus manos no pasan a través de él sin causar daño.

"Naome Uzumaki no miente cuando dice que ella no lo haré!" Ran dijo, sacando una lengua al chico ahora más corto.

"Naome, henges no están destinados a ser sólida." Cuando ella no entendía, él henged en otro Ran. Ella le dio un codazo en el pecho, pero su mano derecha a través eliminado!

"Whoa, raro!" La hizo disipar su henge y rehacer para que pudiera verla. Los signos eran exactamente iguales, no importa desde qué ángulo lo miró.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Él era normalmente muy lento, ya que todos los hombres eran Nara, pero también eran los genios. Para venir a través de algo que claramente hizo una burla de todo lo que sabía y confundido a los diablos de él tanto era frustrante.

Mientras tanto, Naome le había estado diciendo todo lo que había estado haciendo desde su cumpleaños. Shikamaru se estremeció al recordar eso. Ser violada tenía que ser el peor regalo de cumpleaños nunca, más aún desde que era un huérfano y el chico seguía en libertad.

"Pero si alguien se entera de que estoy embarazada, no me deja ser un ninja! Ellos me echen de la academia!" Lo que explicaba su renuencia a decirle todo esto. Él sabía que no eran particularmente estrecha pero conocían por lo menos.

"¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer después de nacer?" Fue bastante curioso para ver lo que iba a hacer eso realidad. Los bebés requieren un cuidado constante y no podía cuidar de su bebé en la academia. No se pudo llevar al bebé con ella tampoco.

Por la expresión de su rostro, obviamente, no lo había hecho. Lo peor es que ahora que sabía tanto de la situación, se sentía inclinado a_ayudar!_ ¿Qué tipo de situaciones problemáticas que se está arrastrando en?

Él hizo algunos cálculos rápidos en la cabeza. Ahora sabía que su cumpleaños fue el diez de octubre, eso significaba que el bebé iba a nacer en julio, a mitad de camino. Eso sería en el verano, por lo que el bebé sería casi dos meses antes de la academia comenzó de nuevo. Lo suficientemente mayor como para ser abandonado en el vivero de las siete hasta las siete.

Luego estaba también el problema de la henge. Al parecer, alguien que sabía del embarazo pensé que era Ran que estaba embarazada, y Ran era sólo un henge muy avanzada. La pregunta era si Naome sería capaz de mantener el henge durante el trabajo, y por cuánto tiempo?

Él le preguntó si sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantener el henge normalmente y ella dijo que ella podría seguir así durante siete horas por lo menos, pero nunca había presionado más allá. Fue mejor de lo que esperaba y explicó por qué ella estaba tan Ran a la medianoche. A pesar de que aún no sabía por qué se despertó a las cinco.

"Naome, se puede ir a las citas médicas?" Sabía que las mujeres embarazadas tenían que ir al médico por lo menos una vez al mes para asegurarse de que el bebé estaba bien. También sabía que durante estas citas sangre fue a menudo atraídos y ultra sonidos ella asintió con la cabeza, abrió algunas posibilidades.

"Tengo una idea, pero necesitamos más información sobre el henge y lo que puede hacer." Es entonces cuando se recuerda que, a diferencia Naome, Shikamaru tenía una familia. Una familia que probablemente estaba muy preocupada de que nunca había llegado a casa. Una familia con un comandante jounin muy vago pero inteligente y la madre que regaña.

"Estoy jodido." Él gimió. Su madre lo mataría! Nunca había llegado a casa la noche anterior!

"Hey Shikamaru, ¿y si te llevé a casa como Ran?" La solución era tan simple, pero tan dulce! El henge no podía fácilmente ser interrumpido, por lo que él sabía, y es difícil de detectar ya que conocía al menos un ninja vivía en este edificio y no lo sabía.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagar por su ayuda!" Naome decidió, ya hacer los handsigns muy familiar. Ran cambiado su ropa de trabajo y se puso un kimono verde antes de que nos dirigimos.

Shikamaru se sorprendió cuando vio cómo su personalidad parecía hacer uno ochenta cuando entraron en el vestíbulo. De pronto 'Ran' era amable, dulce y tranquila. No molesta para nada y más que dispuestos a ayudar a un pequeño niño perdido llegar a casa.

"Ne, Shikamaru, ¿cómo se pierde de todos modos?" Quería preguntarle cómo terminó en el Barrio Rojo, ya que sabía que no había restaurantes en los mismos que permiten la entrada de los niños en forma regular.

"En realidad estaba tratando de hacer que mi papá vuelva a casa desde un bar, pero nos dieron media vuelta." Ah, que tenía más sentido. El Barrio Rojo podría ser confuso para un extraño, especialmente en la noche.

A menos de cinco segundos después de golpear a una mujer imponente abrió la puerta. Ran señaló que Shikamaru no se parecía mucho a ella a excepción de la estructura ósea.

"Shikamaru-chan!" Ran estaba totalmente al margen de Yoshino lanzándose hacia adelante y tirando de su hijo en un abrazo.

"Por favor que venga así que puedo agradecerte por traer a mi hijo a casa con seguridad!" Yoshino insistió, después de haber asegurado a sí misma que Shikamaru no había sido herido o resfriado.

"Bueno, yo lo encontré ayer por la noche en mi camino a casa desde el trabajo y lo llevé a mi casa." Ran explica el té. Shikamaru estaba estupefacto positivamente por su acto, pero admitió que se sintió aliviado. Naome no era el tipo de chica que su madre se llevaba bien con, pero él no se sorprendería de encontrar Ran ser invitado a cenar en un futuro próximo.

"Le mandé a buscar a su padre! Estaba muy preocupada cuando su padre llegó a casa y dijo que él nunca lo vio! Pensé que había sido herido!" Yoshino sollozó en voz alta. Ran brevemente se preguntó cómo se sentiría si su futuro hijo no vino a casa un día. Ella misma rapidez aplastó la idea.

"El Barrio Rojo puede ser peligroso para los niños. Yo mismo estoy un poco preocupado por raisng mi hijo allí." Los ojos de Yoshino parecían ensanchar y bajó la mirada cómica, como si ella sólo se había dado cuenta RAN figura un tanto redondeada.

"¿De cuánto estás?" Yoshino preguntó emocionada.

"13 semanas realidad. Sólo la semana pasada aprendí que es un niño." Ran respondió, más tenue, pero, obviamente, feliz.

"Usted vive en el Barrio Rojo? Perdóname por ser contundente, pero ¿está casado?" Ran se sonrojó y bajó un poco la cabeza antes de sacudir.

"Yo iba a casar, pero se fue." Yoshino arrulló con simpatía y consuelo al afligido pelirroja mirando. Shikamaru se encontró luchando contra el impulso de vomitar y se preguntó si su madre se diera cuenta en caso de que salga de la habitación.

"¿Usted hace lo suficiente para mantenerse a sí mismo y el niño?" -Preguntó la mujer Nara.

"Yo debería. Además de mi trabajo como camarera I también poseen un complejo de apartamentos, que trae dinero extra". De alguna manera este tema llevó a las vitaminas y el aumento de peso adecuado durante el embarazo, con Yoshino relato Ran estaba demasiado delgada y que debería comer más. Que de alguna manera llevó el tema a Yoshino corriendo las escaleras y derribar lo viejo bebé de Shikamaru.

"Yo no podría!" Ran protestó cuando vio a la hermosa, mar azul basinet. Shikamaru se moría de vergüenza, aunque lógicamente sabía que era realmente sólo Naome.

"Insisto! Además de éstos apenas están acumulando polvo en el desván!" Cuando Yoshino finalmente logró llevar Ran abajo, fue reclutado para ayudar a mover todo. Su padre llegó a casa justo cuando estaban a punto de salir y, a su vez Yoshino lo seleccionó también.

"¿Qué se siente cuando el bebé comienza a patear? ¿Te duele?" Yoshino había prohibido Ran de llevar nada más que una bolsa de pañ estaba tomando esta oportunidad de hablar con Yoshino-san sobre el embarazo para poner algunas de sus preocupaciones a descansar.

"Sólo cerca del final, el resto del tiempo sólo se siente como mariposas en el estómago." La mujer le aseguró.

Shikaku había vuelto a casa para encontrar a su esposa amistad con una mujer evidentemente embarazada. Conocía el minuto su mirada se posó en ella que todavía era temprano en el embarazo, probablemente a finales de primer trimestre o principios del segundo. También supo de inmediato que él estaría viendo una gran cantidad de la joven. Yoshino gustado los niños, especialmente los niños pequeños, especialmente cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la madre durante el embarazo.

Su hijo estaba extrañamente tranquila, pero él pensó que sería demasiado. Sin duda, antes de Yoshino incluso tuvo la idea de estos muebles se mueven las dos mujeres habían estado hablando acerca del embarazo y, posiblemente, algunas de las peculiaridades de Shikamaru cuando era un bebé. Sería lo más silencioso posible también si se invirtieran sus situaciones.

Pero como no se habían invertido, era libre para murmurar la palabra favorita Nara tanto como a él le gustaba desde que su esposa estaba demasiado ocupado para golpearlo.

Echó un ojo perezoso en el apartamento que habían entrado y me pareció sorprendentemente limpio. Ran no parecía el tipo a pagar por una dama, por lo que era probable que ella hizo la misma limpieza. Él también se sorprendió al ver Mitarashi Anko que parecía estar esperando la llegada de Ran.

"Anko-san, espero que no me estabas esperando!" Ran-exclamó inmediatamente, dando un paso adelante.

"¿Eh? Oh, no, yo no fui! Sólo quería hablar con usted sobre la renta para cuando salga en misiones de larga duración." Anko aseguró la su charla, Anko había hecho discretamente un esfuerzo por llegar a conocer Ran más. A cambio Ran había llevado a sonreír más y hablar un poco más alto en la presencia del dango amorosa mujer.

"Así Nara, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Anko pidió al shinobi pie y sosteniendo un moisés. Shikaku gimió, sabiendo que esta pequeña reunión se conoce al otro lado del pueblo de la hora del almuerzo.

"Yoshino-san fue suficiente para dar a las cosas antiguas de su hijo único! Creo que es aún más emocionado que estoy teniendo un niño que yo!" Ran bromeó con buen humor.

Después de explicar cómo Ran había encontrado Shikamaru anoche, Anko se ofreció a ayudar a poner las cosas y dejar que Ran sentarse por un rato. Ran se preguntó si debía sentirse ofendido que todo el mundo parecía pensar que tenía que descansar cada cinco minutos, sin importar si de verdad _fue_ cansado de la caminata.

A pesar de su deseo de tomar una siesta corta, Ran se aseguró de mantenerse despierto. Ella no quería incluso intentar mantener el henge hasta en sueños, sobre todo con tanta gente en su apartamento. Así que cuando Shikamaru vino a ella y decirle que habían terminado de configurar todo en el 'vivero', que se había levantado y listo!

En un capricho que había pintado la habitación con los azules y los verdes y marrones hace apenas dos semanas, antes de que ella sabía que era un niño! Ella descubrió que en realidad era un buen pintor, que era una pequeña bonificación. Ella se alegró de haber ahora, el moisés y la estación de cambio de emparejado perfectamente.

"Es maravilloso Yoshino-san!" Dio las gracias a la mujer otra vez. No podía creer que nadie estaba dispuesto a darle estas cosas! Pensó que tendría que comprar un poco de sí misma!

"Shikaku-san, Anko-san, Shikamaru-kun, gracias también por ayudarme." Ella se inclinó respetuosamente.

La familia Nara dejó después de conseguir que accediera a cenar el fin de semana, dejando a Ran y Anko solo. Ran suspiró con cansancio y se sentó en el sofá, mirando la televisión que nunca usa.

"Si quieres que podía hacer una carrera dango". Anko ofreció caritativamente. Ran aprovechó la oferta y se la entregó a la mujer algo de dinero para pagar por todo, diciendo que era ya Anko justo ayudó a preparar todo.

Ran se quejó en voz alta exactamente tres minutos después de Anko izquierda y cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie alrededor. Dejó caer el henge y de inmediato comenzó a frotar sus tobillos. Ella no solía llevar las cosas más pesado que una bandeja de bebidas cuando en henge, y sólo por un par de minutos. ¿Quién sabía que lo podía agotar?

"Obviamente henge y el trabajo va a ser algo que yo entreno por un tiempo." ¿Qué recuerda Naome que no había ido a la academia de ese día. Mierda.

Ella transforma, sólo un minuto antes de Anko volvió y aceptó agradecida el dango. Ella se preocuparía por Iruka-sensei mañana. Tenía el resto del día para cocinar una excusa.

"Si estás cansado podemos hablar de que se ocupan de mis misiones mañana Ran". Anko sugirió. Podía ver que Ran estaba claramente agotado, aunque el civil hicieron un muy buen trabajo ocultándolo.

"No, bien podemos hablar ahora, voy a sólo estar cansado otra vez mañana." ¿No era que la verdad! El embarazo fue agotador! Siempre estaba cansado! Algo que no tenía conocimiento de, antes de que el mundo en sí inclinó hacia un lado.

"Bueno, he pasado recientemente la Tokubetsu jounin exámenes, lo que significa que yo he hecho en la élite. Sin embargo, la elite también tomar las misiones más importantes." Anko estaba acostumbrado a tener que explicar estas cosas, pero Ran sólo era un civil y no entendería lo contrario.

"Estas misiones son de mayor puntuación y puede tomar más tiempo para terminar, a veces más de tres meses. Me voy para una misión de tres meses en dos días y tengo que asegurarme de que mi apartamento no obtiene nuevas esclusas mientras estoy ido ". Anko sabía ahora que Ran estaba demasiado bonito para cambiar las cerraduras como que si ella no realizó un pago, pero faltan tres podría ser malo.

"Hmm, ¿sería capaz de pagar cuando volviste?" Ran-preguntó con curiosidad. Anko hizo los cálculos y supo que su pequeño A-clasificado la dejaría con un montón de dinero de sobra, incluso después de pagar la renta perdida.

"Sí, lo que sería un acuerdo de acuerdo?" Ran asintió y el trato se terminó el resto de dango. Anko dejó de hacer lo que sea que el nuevo tokubetsu jounin hacer en su tiempo libre, dejando Ran solo para volver a Naome y finalmente recuperar su cama!

Anko se consideraba muy afortunado de haber encontrado a una mujer como Ran como su patrona. Demasiada gente le juzga por su relación con Orochimaru y la trataron mal por ello. Ran sabía sobre su pasado, sin embargo, e incluso trató de hacer amistad con ella.

Si se le pidiera a nadie si pensaban Anko y una mujer civil podían llevarse bien, la respuesta hubiera sido un rotundo no. Allí estaban, sin embargo, civil y kunoichi y llevarse bien bien en la pequeña cantidad de tiempo Anko podía prescindir. Anko incluso encontró salir del bosque de la muerte antes de lo normal para ir a la barra de Ran trabajado en y comprobar para arriba en ella.

Se había llegado a pensar en Ran como un pseudo-hermanita. Alguien que pudiera tener en cuenta y apoyar y que tuvo una racha de locura, pero era siempre amable, menos irritado. El Anko noche había sido testigo de un hombre borracho tientas Ran había visto que la mujer, obviamente, no era una niña indefensa, como si primero había asumido.

Ojos No, cuando el hombre agarró el pecho de Ran habían reducido, una sonrisa se había deslizado a los labios, y una mano había bajado en arco que acaba de pasar a cubrir su rostro. Ese golpe no había sido una bofetada bien, pero un golpe completo soplado con fuerza decente, para una mujer civil. Anko había, por supuesto, se procedió a asegurarse de que el hombre nunca pensó en regresar a ese bar en particular de nuevo, pero sabía que Ran no sería aprovechado durante el embarazo por lo menos.

Eso le importaba sorprendido, que no le importaba que ella se preocupaba hizo curioso. ¿Por qué fue Ran diferente de los otros civiles?  
Anko decidió que los padres de Ran probablemente habían sido genios o algo así, que ha creado una chica que era tan amable y de mente abierta.

_Con Naome / Ran_

Naome ganas de llorar cuando oyó llamar a la puerta. Sabía Debe haber dormido, ya que el reloj de lectura tres en vez de once como lo había hecho antes, pero sentía que apenas había cerrado los ojos.

"¡Adelante!" No le importaba quién era en ese momento, ella sólo quería que consiguen lo que quieren y se van para que pudiera volver a dormir. Encontrar a pie Shikamaru en su puerta del dormitorio arrojó que la opción por la ventana gritando como una niña pequeña.

"Su muy cansado ¿no?" Naome le dio su mejor cara de pocos amigos, pero sabía que su impacto se habría amortiguado con la mitad de su cara smooshed en la almohada. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba acostada sobre su estómago y rápidamente se dio la vuelta. Le preocupaba que pone en su estómago podría aplastar al bebé o algo así.

"¿Por qué has vuelto ya?" Ella le preguntó al cabo de un largo bostezo.

"Tenía que alejarme de mi madre." Él contestó.

"Seguir adelante y volver a dormir, voy a tomar una siesta también." Él le dijo.

"No debería, conseguí trabajo en dos horas y es una caminata de media hora." Ella realmente se desea que podía dormir un poco más, pero si lo hacía, podría dormir más, y perdiendo sólo un día podría llegar a su despedida!

"Te voy a despertar, chica problemática." Así Naome aprovechó la oportunidad ofrecida a dormir y derivó rápidamente.

Shikamaru habría reído de lo rápido Naome quedó dormido si creía que valía la pena el esfuerzo. Por así decirlo simplemente comenzó a caminar por el apartamento. No había venido aquí para escapar de su madre, como dijo. En verdad que su madre le había enviado allí porque pensaba 'Ran' podría necesitar ayuda con algo.

Como él sabía la verdad detrás de la identidad de Ran, él estuvo de acuerdo en privado. Naome no necesitan toda la ayuda posible, a pesar de que había estado haciendo bien por su cuenta. Ella había sido sutil, se había escondido los signos, y había desarrollado muy buenas habilidades de actuación y sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Sin embargo, mantuvo que no era más que un niño y embarazada.

En su camino aquí que había comprado algunos libros sobre el embarazo adolescente. A pesar del hecho de que eran sólo para niños, pensó los libros serían mejor que nada. Una gran cantidad de los principios son básicamente los mismos, al igual que sus cuerpos cambiantes.

Por así decirlo, sin embargo, él no estaba mirando. No, él estaba mirando a su guardarropa. Ropa de Naome eran generalmente de espesor, con excepción de los pantalones cortos y Ts. Tenía al menos tres sudaderas y dos chaquetas, que mantenían cada vez más gruesas así que asumió estos fueron utilizados para ocultar su aumento de peso.

Ropa de Ran eran más delgados y, obviamente materna. Consistían principalmente en kimonos o blusa elegante y trajes falda. Hubo también una copia de su uniforme, su otro era probablemente todavía en el lavado.

Entró en la cocina y miró a sus suministros de alimentos. Parecía que era capaz de cocinar comidas básicas, a juzgar por el libro de cocina abierta y algunos platos sucios. Ella estaba muy bien equipada, que probablemente había estado de compras recientemente.

El vivero ahora tenía una basinet, estación de cambio, y dos cajas de ropa de bebé. Antes de que hubieran llegado, sin embargo, que había mantenido una cómoda, algunos juguetes, y una mecedora. Admiraba la pintura y abrió el armario para encontrar fuentes de la pintura, lo que significaba Naome probablemente había hecho la pintura misma.

La sala tenía un sofá, televisión y un pequeño jardín de plantas en maceta. Naome tenía un talento para la jardinería, que nunca hubiera imaginado.

En general, el apartamento era nada especial. Fue ordenado, pero parecía vivió pulg El espacio estaba abierta pero que no se veía vacía. Las paredes estaban desnudas de las imágenes, al igual que una casa normal, pero en cambio hubo toques de color. Shikamaru preguntó si Naome había caminado a través de toda su casa con un pincel y sólo limpió cualquier espacio que sentía necesario iluminar.

Los colores _eran_ brillantes. Aquí había algo de rojo, no era de color naranja, y vio en el baño, que era sobre todo un azul muy brillante. Había un montón de amarillo, la sala de estar era todo verde. Ellos no estaban cubriendo cualquier lugar específico tampoco, y cada lugar parecía sucio. Parecía Naome acababa tirado globos de pintura por todas partes.

Entró en la habitación de Naome y echó un vistazo alrededor. Era el dormitorio principal de la vivienda de tres habitaciones. Se celebró una cama de matrimonio con arreglado las hojas, unas cortinas de color púrpura, una alfombra naranja difuso, un armario, un tocador con el espejo medio faltante, y una estantería libro.

Shikamaru estaba gratamente sorprendido de ver un tablero de Go, y se preguntó si Naome era nada bueno. Luego pasó a la biblioteca para ver qué tipo de cosas Naome leído.

Hubo algunos libros sobre bebés, uno o dos libros de cocina, libro de la historia de un niño, un álbum de fotos que miraría más tarde, y un libro de gran historia. Miró el último el más largo. No era un libro de la escuela, era demasiado grande, pero dijo claramente Historia Konoha.

Lo sacó y encontró que dijo más que nombres y rostros y batallas importantes. Había detalles como razones de las guerras ninja se empezó todo, aliados pasados y presentes, e importante información sobre los orígenes de las familias del pueblo. No es un libro de historia, era una fuente de conocimientos!

Shikamaru miró la hora y vio que eran las cuatro y cuarto. Debe despertar Naome ahora para dejarla lista para el trabajo. No le importaría si se quedaba y leer un poco, sin embargo, iba a hacerlo?

Así las cosas, Naome le dijo que siempre era bienvenido siempre y cuando él no tenía la costumbre de salir tarde. No estaba seguro de si estaba hablando en serio o si se trataba de una broma porque se parecía a un adulto como Ran. De cualquier manera, sabía que estaría prestando atención a sus consejos, independientemente, el Barrio Rojo era peligroso para los niños por sí mismos, incluso los estudiantes de la academia.

Terminó el libro de historia con la comprensión de muchas de las tradiciones de clanes que no había tenido antes y decidimos mirar a través del álbum de fotos ya que no tenía tiempo libre antes de tener que ir a casa.

En la portada del álbum, fueron las palabras del álbum familiar en kanji formal. Sabía Naome era huérfano, pero se preguntó si eso había sido siempre el caso. Eran fotos de sus padres en esta lista?

Lo abrió, sino que encontró imágenes de ultrasonido. Había fotos de Ran y Naome respectivamente. Había incluso una foto de Naome levantando su camisa y admirando su vientre en el espejo. Debe haber sido tomada un mes atrás más o menos, sin embargo, porque parecía plana y sin complicaciones.

Esto no era un álbum de cualquier familia perdida, fue un álbum de la familia que estaba empezando. Pasó el resto del libro para ver si había alguna más fotos, pero hasta el final no se encontró nada. En el fondo era un poema, aunque, al parecer escrito por Naome.

Movimientos diminutos como pequeños retrocesos

Bebé minúsculo, la felicidad de una madre

No puedo esperar a dar a la pequeña que

Grandes abrazos y muchos besos también

Qué pequeños sueños que pueda tener ahora?

Yo entiendo que algún día, de alguna manera

Anoche soñé, su carita

Un ángel en realidad, hecha de dulce abrazo de Dios

¿Cómo si no supiera mamá?

¿Cuánto su pequeño angelito ha crecido?

¿Cómo más podría adivinar mami?

Si su pequeño ángel tiene algunas peticiones?

Sé que de alguna manera se puede ahora escuchar

Oh, qué emoción nos traerás aquí!

Ahora calla mi bebé, es el momento de descansar

Dentro de mi vientre, su propio nido tranquilo

Que Dios me ayude a mantenerse a salvo

Y siempre mantenerse fuerte, ruego

Te amo justo antes de que usted planee

Y te amo más ahora que te tengo

El poema no era el mejor escrito, pero podía ver claramente Naome luchando para llegar a las palabras correctas. Si él le dijo a nadie que Naome alguna vez escribir un poema, él será enviado a la enfermera de la escuela antes de que pudiera decir molesto, pero después de que cerró el álbum y lo reemplazó en la plataforma, se preguntó qué otra cosa que no sabía nada Naome Uzumaki.

Se fue y llegó a casa a tiempo para la cena, que estaban teniendo en el Akimichi de. Su madre no deja de hablar de la dulce 'Ran' y su pequeño hijo que estaba esperando. Shikamaru sabía por la mirada en los ojos de Chrona Akimichi cuando Yoshino dijo Ran era demasiado delgada que Naome se invitaría a cenar muy pronto.

"Así que esta señora Ran le permiten permanecer en su casa por la noche?" Chouji pidió que fuera cierto. Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y el muchacho continuó con su alimentación, como nunca se había hablado.

"¿Cómo es ella?" La pregunta era bastante fácil de responder, pero Shikamaru se dio cuenta rápidamente que no sabía. Lo que le sorprendió, sin embargo, era que él quería.

"Tranquilo, jardinería gustos, cortés, y le gusta los colores brillantes." Informó lealmente. Se encontró queriendo decir que era un buen pintor, que ella escribió algo de poesía, y que obviamente amaba a su bebé a pesar de que sólo tenía tres meses de embarazo. ¿Qué es lo que realmente sabe bien?

Él pasó la noche en el hogar Akimichi esa noche. Chrona finalmente weaseled de él que 'Ran' tenía un antojo de dango por lo que había observado antes de dejarlos ir a la cama.

"Hey Shika, eras bastante tranquilo, es algo malo?" Chouji preguntó desde su lado de la cama. Shikamaru abrió los ojos para ver a su mejor amigo lo miraba.

"Nada de lo que está mal." Dijo honestamente. Nada estaba bien, Naome y el bebé parecía lo suficientemente sano, nada le había pasado en el distrito, que loco mujer jounin no había tratado de matarlo.

"¿No lo ves una vez por la ventana en las nubes durante toda la cena!" Shikamaru se dio cuenta que tendría que trabajar en su forma de actuar si quería mantener su promesa de Naome. Sin embargo, se encontró queriendo decir Chouji, honrar a ser condenado. Fue sólo la cara de Naome cuando ella le pidió que prometer no decirle que lo mantenía tranquilo.

"Me encontré con Naome hoy, vive en el Barrio Rojo". Los ojos de su amigo se abrieron, como si acabara de descubrir el secreto del significado de la vida. Chouji pareció aceptar su explicación y se quedó dormida. Shikamaru tomó un poco más de tiempo, pero el sueño no podía sustraerse a Nara por mucho tiempo.

En los próximos días se estableció una nueva rutina. Naome lentamente comenzó a entrelazar a sí misma en la vida de Shikamaru y Chouji, casi sin darse cuenta Shikamaru lo que estaba haciendo. Tendría que preguntar para saber si. Después de la escuela Shikamaru inevitablemente encuentra su camino a su apartamento, a veces con Chouji ya veces no, ayudando con su tarea.

Él la ayudaría a tratar de averiguar los límites absolutos del henge de Naome, por lo que su transformación de forma aleatoria en diferentes personas y objetos. Cuando se enteró de que podía cambiar las cosas mucho más pequeñas y más grandes que ella, que casi tuvo un día de campo con el número de usos que puede tener.

Como era de esperar, una invitación de Yoshino a Ran para satisfacer la Akimichi fue entregado pronto. Ese fin de semana fue invitada una y cenaron juntos cómodamente. Shikamaru introdujo Chouji a 'Ran', Yoshino le presentó a Chrona. Chrona entonces comenzó a tratar de hacer Ran comer su peso en alimento.

"Venid luego, su demasiado delgada por tres meses! Ayúdate, hay un montón!" Ran fue nuevamente obligada a aceptar otro plato de menos por fin habían llegado al postre y esta placa tenido dango en él.

Chrona y Yoshino nunca habían sido ninja, así que nos llevamos bien con Ran. Ahora que lo pienso, Yuki Yamanaka nunca había sido un ninja tampoco. Ran se preguntó si no estaría cumpliendo con la madre de Ino pronto.

"Está bien ser sincero, qué quieres un niño o una niña cuando supo por primera vez." Preguntó Yoshino. Fue después de la cena y todo el mundo estaba sentado en la sala de estar y relajarse.

"Inmediatamente me quería un niño, pero yo espero tener una niña después. Cuando encuentre a la persona correcta." Lo que para Naome, podría ser difícil. Sobre todo porque ella tiene un niño que no podía permanecer en secreto para siempre.

"¿Has pensado en nombres?" Chrona preguntó a continuación, verter un poco de té.

"Ya he decidido sobre el nombre Hikaru." Ran les informó. Para una chica que no estaba tan seguro, pero le gustaba el nombre Kuina.

Con el tiempo se hizo tarde y Ran oferta a todos adiós. Ella no era consciente de que tenía Chrona Choza seguirla para asegurarse de que ella llegara a casa con seguridad. Por suerte, Ran vio el camino a casa después de la larga noche, el ejercicio de entrenamiento perfecto y no disipar su henge.

Ella llegó a casa, se dio una ducha y se fue a la cama. Ella había tenido un largo sábado y estaba listo para un buen dormir mucho!

_3 meses más tarde!_

Naome decidió que no había suficientes horas en el día. Ella trabajó en el hueso de la mañana a las cinco hasta las siete y media, desayunó y se sentó en la academia, entonces la tarea durante dos horas, de trabajo, de cinco hasta la medianoche. Esto dejó a cinco horas felices de sueño, que eran unos cinco demasiadas horas pocos.

Naome llegó a esta conclusión mientras que se sienta en clase a través de una larga conferencia sobre las muchas disciplinas shinobi. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a concentrarse. Quién sabe, tal vez ella iba a aprender algo para ayudarla.

"Sin embargo, otro ejemplo de una disciplina que requiere mucho estudio es Fuuinjutsu." Naome miró con interés. Sellado de las artes? Como rollos de almacenamiento y las etiquetas de la explosión?

El estudio adicional que tendría que dedicar a que casi puso su fuera por completo. Ella ya tenía muy pocas horas de sueño, ya que era!Naome observó mientras Iruka mostró algunos de los estudiantes de algunos de los usos para los sellos, como las barreras y sellos de detección de intrusos. Cosas que definitivamente podría utilizar.

Naome gimió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa delante de ella. Tenía 24 semanas de embarazo, y cansado! Ella pensó que era malo antes, pero al menos había sido capaz de caminar por un buen tiempo antes de cansarse.

"Naome Uzumaki, despierta!" Levantó la cabeza y sintió que sus ojos picazón. Ella había comenzado a experimentar los cambios de humor que había leído acerca, ella sabía que tenía que tenerla bajo control o se ponía a llorar en frente de todos.

"'M estela!" Ella le aseguró adormilada, no ayudar a las cosas. Su calendario estaba empezando a matarla, ella necesitaba un descanso! Si tan sólo ella podía ir de vacaciones o algo así. Sabía que no iba a suceder, sin embargo, que todavía tenía un mes de clases a la izquierda.

Iruka suspiró con fastidio antes de regresar a sus tareas docentes. Naome estaba empezando a preocuparle. Estaba más cansado que de costumbre y los anillos fueron apareciendo alrededor de sus ojos. Sus notas habían dado otro salto hacia adelante en los últimos dos meses también. Se preguntó si ella estaba entrenando durante más tiempo ahora, ya que no se veía como si estuviera durmiendo.

"Tal vez debería frenar en su entrenamiento por la mañana." Shikamaru se sugirió durante el almuerzo. Le había dicho a Chouji ir afuera sin él mientras que él habló con NaOMe. Todavía no le había dicho a su amigo, pero él se preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta el big boy descubrió por sí mismo y si su amistad podría sobrevivir.

"Su hijo de seis meses de embarazo, así que obviamente sólo perjudica más a la práctica ahora. Usted puede forzarse en trabajo de parto antes de tiempo." Le susurró al oído, asegurándose de que nadie los oía.

Fue un truco solapado, pero con lo que el bebé en el argumento suele hacer Naome hacer lo que fuera que quería que lo hiciera. Ella se resistió a la sola idea de poner en peligro a su bebé. Shikamaru sabía que el muchacho sería el, tal vez el mundo más protegido y vigilado en todo el País del Fuego.

"Tal vez debería reducir un poco." Naome murmuró auto conscientemente. Siempre había sabido que su tipo de entrenamiento no era el más beneficioso, pero sólo en su régimen de detención la hizo hervir. Descubrió que le gustaba estar en que es el escalón superior de la clase, y temía holgazanear ahora arruinaría eso.

Al mismo tiempo, sabía que sus resultados más recientes habían comenzado a sufrir sobre su cuerpo de trabajo. Fue sin duda el momento de cortar y relajarse.

Naome repente hizo una mueca, como el tiro especialmente fuerte parecía golpear el aire de sus pulmones. Oh sí, su pequeño hijo fue sin duda va a ser un gran usuario de taijutsu.

Shikamaru nunca había sentido las patadas del bebé, pero a menudo había visto Naome o Ran mueca de dolor en los movimientos del bebé. A veces quería preguntar, pero no se sentía bien. Él no era el padre del bebé, él no era su tío! No se sentía derecho a pedir que se deje a ese pequeño mundo.

Naome suspiró para sus adentros al ver la mirada de Shikamaru persisten en su vientre. Ella sabía que él quería sentir, pero nunca pidió. Se preguntó si se sentía avergonzado de preguntar. Ella decidió que no le importaba y ella _quería_ Shikamaru sentir a su hijo.

La boca de Shikamaru abrió sus puertas en un intento de protestar cuando Naome tomó la mano, pero se congeló cuando se coloca en el estómago. Naome había levantado la capucha, dejando su vientre cubierto de sólo una camiseta blanca y el golpe que muestra con claridad.

Shikamaru se tensó cuando sintió que algo flutter bajo su mano. El bebé estaba pateando, y él lo estaba sintiendo. Abrió y cerró la boca, tratando de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, para decir pero se quedó en blanco.

"Whoo, creo Hikaru está tratando de mostrar ante ti!" Naome gruñó. Tan pronto como la mano de Shika había aterrizado el niño era un torbellino de movimientos. Se preguntó si él sabía que era la mano de Shikamaru, luego decidió que probablemente lo hizo.

Shikamaru recuperó su ingenio y, finalmente, levantó la mano para ir a unirse a Chouji. Naome quedó dentro y dormía durante el almuerzo y el recreo, como siempre lo hacía últimamente. O al menos, esa era su intención.

"¿Qué estabas y Shikamaru hablando?" Naome casi se echó a llorar allí mismo cuando oyó la voz de Ino Yamanaka directamente sobre ella.¿Por qué la gente siempre vienen cuando ella estaba tratando de dormir? ¿Ellos disfrutan atormentando a ella? ¿Fue una conspiración! ¿Por qué no iban a dejarla dormir!

"Estuvo aquí un tiempo tremendamente largo." Oh, y al parecer Sakura estaba marcado a lo largo también. Este día seguía siendo mejor y mejor!

"Y usted ha estado actuando raro desde hace semanas!" Ino nuevo, un poco más fuerte y ayudar a fomentar una Naome dolor de cabeza no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces.

"Sí, usted finalmente decide tomar en serio y no se puede mantener los ojos abiertos en clase!" Sakura, incluso más fuerte que Ino. Más les vale no empezar un concurso chillando a su lado o no habría mucho que pagar y que exigirían moneda en la sangre.

"Así que empieza a derramar!" _"Kami, mátame ahora._ Naome deseó sólo podía dormir. Necesitaba dormir! Si no conseguía dormir pronto uno de los tres de ellos no salir de esta habitación!

Naome tuvo que parar casi físicamente a sí misma para llegar a un kunai entrenamiento cuando Sakura volvió a hablar.

"Usted sabe que sus sólo diez años de edad a la derecha por lo que no debe levantar hasta la camisa y dejando que capture una sensación!"Naome instante levantó la cabeza y le dio el resplandor mortal de su vida. Sakura y Ino tanto respaldaron un paso y parecía congelar, que ni siquiera podía respirar. Naome más tarde darse cuenta de que había utilizado Intención Killer por primera vez en su vida.

"Eso le sugieren incluso que me pone enfermo." Se puso de pie, incapaz de sentarse aún con toda esta furia hormonal hirviendo en su hijo parecía sentir lo que estaba pasando y ella podría jurar que sintió que se encrespa más en su protección.

"Si me entero de nada de eso de usted o cualquier otra persona en esta academia, ya sabes que te culpo. Corre el rumor de esa manera y esperar el infierno. Ahora me dejan la mierda solo, así que puedo dormir puta!" Naome, hasta ahora, nunca había espada en la escuela. Sakura y Ino corrió de ella como el diablo estaba en los talones.

Instante toda su ira se volvió hacia el miedo. ¿Y si alguien les dice? ¿Y si ella se metió en problemas por haber amenazado al igual que ellos?¿Qué pasa si _Shikamaru_ había oído eso? Podría decidir que era menos problemático para distanciarse de ella!

Naome sentó sin poder hacer nada, y lanzó una mirada furtiva al reloj de la pared. Todavía tenía treinta minutos antes que nadie regresó de almorzar.

Naome Uzumaki puso una mano sobre su estómago, metió un puño en la boca y gritó.

Después de correr, Sakura e Ino se sentaron a la sombra del edificio para tratar de sacudir lejos su persistente pánico. Sakura y Ino ambos compitieron en smarts del libro y los dos se dieron cuenta de que sólo había sentido KI prima, algo que la mayoría _genin_ nunca logró!

"II nunca quiso decir eso!" Sakura sabía que había cruzado una línea. Ino y ella pueden haber sido rivales pero ambos todavía se juntaron cuando un jugoso secreto salió a la superficie. Cuando fueron testigos de una escena de lo que parecía Shikamaru sensación Naome a través de la ventana que había saltado de inmediato a las conclusiones. Éste es que los dos estaban saliendo en secreto.

"Dios, me siento tan mal, parecía que iba a llorar!" Ino odiaba cuando la gente lloraba a su alrededor. Era parte de la razón por la que había hecho amistad con Sakura primero, porque la pelirrosa siempre estaba llorando.

"Nos subimos a conclusiones! Probablemente estaba mirando algo en su regazo!" Sakura gimió al recordar la mirada absolutamente odiosa que habían estado en el extremo receptor de.

"Definitivamente nos odia ahora." Ino no estaba segura de cómo se sentía al respecto. Sabía que muchos niños estaban celosos de su belleza brillante, pero no estaba seguro acerca de gente que la odia. Naome tenía todas las razones para odiarla también.

Ambos sabían que tenían que volver allí para la clase. Ambos sabían que tenían que pedir disculpas. Ambos sabían que había que hacer frente a toda la clase si querían Naome saber que hablaba en serio. Ambos temían que, al mismo tiempo que deseaban la campana sonaba.

Naome estaba sentado en el mismo lugar, aunque tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y sus lágrimas se secaron. No se había levantado la cabeza al oír los niños entran a la clase. No había oído hablar hasta que cuchichear y prácticamente _sentir_ ellos apuntando a ella.

Vacilante, ella levantó la cabeza para ver a Ino y Sakura de pie delante de su escritorio. Una oleada de pánico la atravesó y ella sabía que estaban a punto de decirle a todos acerca de su amenazándolos! Ella ponía detención durante tanto tiempo que no recordaba lo que sabía a la libertad!

"Naome, lo sentimos!" Sakura dijo en voz alta para toda la clase para escuchar. Naome abrió y cerró la boca antes de decidirse por poner una expresión confusa en su rostro.

"No debería haber dicho eso de ti. ¿No lo mereces." Las dos chicas se inclinaron. Naome conocía de esas lecciones de diplomacia tontas que las niñas se quedaban allí hasta que ella reconoció su disculpa.

"Um, está bien, supongo. Exageré. Debería haber explicado lo que realmente vio." Por ahora estaba confundido a toda la clase.

"Queremos compensar por ello, por lo que le estamos dando de compras!" Naome enderezó y al instante se volvió hacia su izquierda, donde Shikamaru estaba mirando fijamente. Ambos sabían que comprar ropa significaría vestuarios, lo que significaba que saca su gran espesor con capucha.

"Um, bueno, amor yo; me para, pero, uh Tengo una cosa que tengo que hacer. Con um, Shikamaru!" Ella lo miró sin poder hacer nada, sin utilizar la cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo. La única expierience que tuvo con algo como esto estaba con Yoshino, Chrona y Yuki, y fue entonces cuando se _sabían_ que estaba embarazada!

"Usted lo hace!" Ino gritó. Ella sabía que los dos estaban más cerca de lo que parecía. Shikamaru afortunadamente tomó el taco para salvar el tocino de Naome.

"Nos íbamos a salir de ramen." Bostezó, actuando menos interesado.

"Yo sabía que ustedes dos estaban saliendo!" Iruka miró como si quisiera decir algo, probablemente le dirá que se sienten, pero él también estaba interesado en el extraño comportamiento de Naome. Era su extraño cansancio sólo un efecto secundario de la pubertad?

Naome de rubor no ayudó a los rumores comienzan a extenderse. ¿Cómo llegó a sí misma en este lío? ¿Por qué estaba sonrojando? Lo que era peor, era que ella encontró la idea de las citas Shikamaru perfectamente bien.

"No estamos saliendo! Es sólo ramen!" Ella nunca pensó que iba a decir algo así sobre los tallarines santos, pero tiempos desesperados tomó medidas desesperadas. Además, Shikamaru parecía que le gustaba la idea, incluso menos de lo que hizo!

"Ah, sí, ¿y qué exactamente estaba haciendo se cierne sobre usted durante el almuerzo?" Ino le preguntó tímidamente. Naome inventó nuevos tonos de rojo que harían Hinata celoso.

"Um, uh, era, se ve que sólo estábamos, um, uh ... me ayuda aquí Shika." Quería llorar otra vez. Eso es lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de esto.

"Yo ... yo sólo quería mirar un libro que tenía en el regazo." Shikamaru dijo sin convicción, sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Chouji tratando de contener sus risitas. El _traidor!_

"Ssuuurree, entendemos completamente Shikamaru. Estabas mirando un libro, algo Naome nunca ha _tocado_ voluntariamente. " Ino ronroneó.Ella amaba a la gente burlas y Naome y Shika eran tan buenos objetivos! Esto era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei ¿no tienes algo que decir sobre la economía del pueblo o algo así?" Naome volvió a su maestra en la desesperación, una conferencia, cualquier cosa, para escapar de miradas de todos.

Iruka salió de su trance auto-inducido y les dijo a todos a sentarse y estar tranquilo y no profesionalmente para alguien que se sentía como si estuviera viendo un desarrollo del drama. Naome visiblemente se desplomó en su silla para el alivio. Eso era demasiado estrecha, pero ahora tenía una fecha de ramen con Shikamaru. ¿Cómo llegó a sí misma en estos líos!

Shikamaru mientras tanto había finalmente logrado poner las piezas juntas y se dio cuenta lo que pasó debe haber. Las chicas habían visto sentir al bebé, pero no había tenido una buena vista lo suficiente para ver el estómago extendida de Naome y se había llegado a conclusiones que llevaron a rosado a las mejillas.

Se habían enfrentado Naome al respecto y debe haber dicho algo muy ofensivo, ya que ni siquiera habían pedido disculpas delante de toda la clase para hacer las paces. A continuación, le habían ofrecido un viaje de compras y sabiendo que las compras significó cambiarse de ropa, se habían visto obligados a intervenir para ayudar a proteger el secreto de Naome. ¿Qué los llevó al punto de partida de la 'fecha'.

Shikamaru Naome estudió y decidió que podía vivir a través de una cita molesta. Naome no era tan problemático como Ino cuando llegaste a conocerla. Ella era agradable a los ojos, pero no en su cara hermosa, ella era agradable, le gusta la jardinería, la pintura y la poesía.

Podría ser peor, decidió. Además, no estaban _realmente_ saliendo esto era sólo un truco para Ino y Sakura fuera su idea ir de compras por el momento.

Escuela terminó y Naome y Shikamaru se dirigió a ramen de Ichiraku. Naome era de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, todo el mundo pensó que era una fecha, por otro lado, era ramen!

"Creo que nos están siguiendo." Naome susurró repentinamente. No se habría contagiado con normalidad, pero todo su andar a escondidas como Ran le había dado la práctica al sentir los ojos de los demás en ella. Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, los sintió también.

Parecía Ino y Sakura quería ver a su pequeña cita.

"Vamos a tener que jugar bien." Shikamaru susurro. Ellos no quieren que su farol se llama y todo.

"Usted ha estado cultivando una planta Lavatera ¿no? Dijiste que no son nativos de este clima, así que ¿cómo te va?" Pidió más fuerte, lo suficiente para que su público podía escuchar.

"Bastante bueno en realidad! Acabo de empezar la poda y los brotes están brotando como un loco! Ellos comienzan a florecer en un par de semanas!" Ella dijo emocionada, feliz de hablar de sus plantas. En la parte superior de su edificio de apartamentos era un viejo jardín que había corregido inmediatamente y poner a trabajar tan pronto como el invierno había terminado. Le encantaba hacer sus deberes en torno a una multitud de flores.

"Tú conoces a los padres de Ino poseen una tienda de flores, hay que ir allí algún día." Shikamaru le aconsejó. Ella iba allí como Ran, pero trató de asegurarse Naome fue a lugares Ran también lo hizo que tanto la identidad podría tener información y no ser visto como sospechoso.

"Yo estaba pensando en eso porque yo pasé por allí el otro día! Realmente necesito un poco de más botes y fertilizantes!" Se resistió a la tentación de sonreír con alegría como Naome casi pasó Ichiraku en su lista detallada de las cosas que necesitaba.

"Ah, Naome-chan! Shikamaru-kun!" Ayame los saludó con alegría, ya que ayuda a su padre llegar sus pedidos habituales lista. A menudo llegaron aquí después de la escuela, aunque por lo general con Chouji también.

"Ustedes aquí por ustedes mismos? Así se Shikamaru finalmente pedimos que fuera Naome-chan?" Naome tiene una mirada traicionada en su cara e inventó un interesante tono de rojo. Shikamaru preguntó brevemente si Hinata había estado dando sus clases de rubor.

"Um, bueno, en realidad no es una fecha!" Naome protestó débilmente. ¿Por qué de repente todos enganchado en la idea de que eran novios?¿No podrían dos amigos del sexo opuesto salir a ramen más?

"¿Por qué mis niñas crecen tan rápido?" Teuchi suspiró.

"Ayame es casi una mujer y ahora mi pequeño Naome-chan está trayendo niños al stand." Naome gimió y su cabeza golpeó el mostrador con un golpe.

"Oh, por cierto Shikamaru, si vas a salir con mi pequeña Naome-chan tengo que darle la speil padre." Shikamaru inventó un nuevo tono de blanco pastosa. Naome rió mientras Teuchi él dio una conferencia sobre el tratamiento de ella como "Una hermosa, fuerte, independiente, princesa.

Salieron de la choza de ramen y decidieron ir a la tienda de la flor Yamanaka, ya que ni se sentía como hacer la tarea sería buen material actualizado.

"Ohayo, Yamanaka-san." Shikamaru llamó cortésmente cuando entraron por la puerta principal.

"Hola Shikamaru-kun, ¿sabes dónde Ino es? Se supone que debe estar en ejecución en el registro." Yuki volvió cortésmente.

"Ella nos ha estado siguiendo desde la escuela terminó." Naome informó a la mujer. Podía ver el estrés se desvanecen al instante a la mujer para ser reemplazado por el alivio. Ella hizo una nota para hacer siempre seguro de que ella sabía que Hikaru-chan era para que no siempre se preocupó.

"Bueno, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" Yuki preguntó amablemente. Yuki fue uno de los pocos adultos que dieron Naome el beneficio de la duda, por lo que siempre trató de hacer una buena primera impresión con este tipo de personas.

"Hai, necesito algunas ollas y fertilizantes para mi jardín." Ella dijo. Después de recoger las compras y la gestión de coaccionar Shika a llevar la pesada bolsa de fertilizante, se fueron a su apartamento.

Naome dio un enorme bostezo al darse cuenta de lo cansada que estaba ahora. Se sintió mejor de lo que había antes, generalmente ramen hizo eso, pero ahora que estaba agotado de llevar las macetas y no estaban ni siquiera en el distrito de luz roja todavía!

"¿Quieres tomar un descanso." Shikamaru le preguntó, moviendo la cabeza en dirección al parque se estaban acercando.

"Sí, pero sólo por un rato. Tengo trabajo en una hora!" Naome insistió en voz baja, sin querer sus alongs etiqueta para escuchar.

"Ese viejo que trabaja muy duro." Shikamaru se había reunido Takimaru y honestamente puede decir que el hombre le frotó el camino equivocado.

"De Takimaru bien una vez que lo conoces. Además, si no fuera por él estaría sin trabajo y sin suerte. Citas médicas son caras!" Naome le recordó.

"Tenemos que empezar a moverse, supongo, aunque es molesto. Si el difunto podría ser despedido." Shikamaru pensó en quejarse de la bolsa pesada, pero decidió no hacerlo. Las macetas fueron más pesados _y_ Naome estaba embarazada y ella no se quejaba!

Lo hicieron con sólo unos minutos de sobra. Naome henged a Ran y se puso su uniforme antes de salir, dejando a Shikamaru a cualquier salón de su apartamento o ir a buscar a Chouji. Recordando lo que su amigo le había traicionado antes, él eligió descansar el día de hoy.

Apartamento de Naome había cambiado un poco en los últimos tres meses. Las paredes estaban pintadas de vez en cubiertas de pinturas que había hecho ella misma. Los propios cuadros fueron variadas. La mayoría eran de los edificios, como la academia, las montañas, Ichiraku, y la torre del Hokage. Cada pintura estaba a la sombra de otra manera, como si hubiera estado sintiendo algo diferente al terminar cada una.

El uno para el monumento era luminosa y tenía el Sol en ángulo sólo para mostrar el Yondaime en una luz brillante y la gestión a la sombra de las otras tres caras. Naome se mantenga el Yondaime en mayor consideración, él era su héroe.

La de la academia era un poco más oscuro. Si esto estaba siguiendo el propósito del edificio para formar pequeños asesinos o simplemente porque Naome odiaba la escuela, él no lo sabía. Todas las pinturas fueron labrados iluminación de alta una aparentemente pequeña parte del tema, pero de alguna manera llamar su atención a ese lugar hasta que se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para la imagen en su conjunto.

En su habitación eran retratos. No era uno de él y Naome, en el parque y jugar. En esta imagen Naome parecía un poco más joven y no estaba embarazada, ella ni siquiera se lleva una chaqueta, aunque las hojas de los árboles eran de color naranja y rojo. Shikamaru estaba tirado en la diapositiva y parecía que estaba contemplando la nube. Naome aunque se balanceaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Las cejas de Shikamaru se reunieron y se veía más de cerca la imagen. En el fondo, oculto a la vista inmediata, fueron los jefes rostro de Naome se colocó de forma que parecía su cara estaba en el lugar de la cabeza del Gondaime se talló. Él sonrió cuando vio eso y se preguntó si alguien había visto la ironía o si era sólo él hasta ahora.

En su habitación eran su caballete y las pinturas, el tablero de Go que a veces juegan en la estantería, y la vanidad no se conforman. La biblioteca tiene algunas nuevas adiciones, como algunos libros para padres, una novela que había caído en amor con, un libro sobre las teorías jutsu que él había proporcionado, y algunos libros de cocina más avanzadas.

Más color se había añadido también. El techo de la habitación había sido pintado como el cielo, con un par de nubes y todo. Una olla alféizar estaba sentado en la ventana con algunos tulipanes en ciernes y una pareja a punto de florecer.

Shikamaru pensó que parecía muy acogedor. Después de haber terminado de echar un vistazo alrededor, decidió reclamar la cama de Naome hasta que tuvo que ir a casa. Su madre estaba muy molesto por él estar fuera tarde.

_Al día siguiente, seis de la mañana._

Naome dio un puñetazo en la alarma al lado de su cama y dejó que sus pies le llevan al cuarto de baño sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. Ella había decidido dos horas con uno de ellos dedicado a la formación física y el otro en chakra sería menos peligroso de dos horas físicos y una hora chakra.

En su campo de entrenamiento que hizo estiramientos y comenzó su regazo. Estaba cerca de la parte superior de su clase en el entrenamiento de fuerza a pesar de que estaba secretamente embarazada. Los únicos que podían vencer a ella eran Kiba y Sasuke y ella hizo tanto de ellos realmente trabajan para él. A veces le ganó a Kiba, simplemente porque ella podía durar más, pero eso no era a menudo. ¿Quién sabía que la protección de su estómago podría hacer tan difícil ganar un palo?

Después de su regazo hizo puñetazos y patadas, que trabaja en el mismo árbol que había estado trabajando durante el último medio año. Fue realmente conseguir gastado ahora. Cuando terminó de que se trasladó a los pectorales, rizo ups, y una barbilla manos ups!

Aunque no siempre ganó sus mástiles, que estaba en la parte superior de la clase cuando se trata de fuerza bruta. Se preguntó si llevar al bebé como peso extra ayudó. Nadie podía ganarle al pulso, a pesar de que Sasuke hizo un punto para probar al menos una vez a la semana.

Cuando la hora había terminado ella se puso a trabajar en su chakra. Shikamaru le había dado sugerencias para ayudarla a salir con el Bunshin jutsu, que tenía un montón de problemas con. No importa cuánto chakra se utiliza, no podía hacer que los clones salen! Al menos no sin el parecer muerto!

Así que él había sugerido ejercicios de control de chakra! Resultó que la hoja de ejercicio Iruka-sensei veces la llevó a hacerlo como castigo era útil para algo, después de todo! Había llegado a un punto en el que podría tener cincuenta hojas en sus brazos y la cabeza y hacerlos girar vueltas y vueltas sin caerse.

Fue mientras estaba haciendo esto que tuvo una epifanía. A pesar de lo que la sorprendió más fue que conocía esa palabra en absoluto.

¿Y si en vez de hacer algo se adhieren a ella, pegado a algo! Una imagen de su andar por el techo de su vino a la mente. Eso sería lo abso-fucking-tamente más guay!

Saltó hacia arriba, haciendo que las hojas caen de sus diversas perchas, y se enfrentó a otro árbol. Esto era totalmente factible y que estaba decidida a hacerlo! Ella apostó todo el mundo estaría tan celoso cuando ella enseñó en clase!

Al parecer, el bebé estaba ansioso para que se esfuerzan demasiado, ya que él estaba pateando con más fuerza que de costumbre. Se sentía muy emocionado!

Naome hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse antes de que ella comenzó a moldear su chakra. Sabía que si dejaba que sus estúpidos cambios de humor hormonales ganar no sería capaz de enfocar su chakra en absoluto! Ella se centró por completo en el árbol, que tenía que concentrarse.

Naome abrió los ojos y puso un pie en el árbol. Se quedó. Añadió el otro pie, un poco más alta que la primera, y era totalmente ándose de los pensamientos de posiblemente lastimar al bebé por la caída, se dio otro paso hacia adelante.

Ella era inestable y que a veces se deslizó un poco, pero sobre todo lo que ella pensó que lo había hecho bastante bien para una primera lo hizo caer un par de veces, pero siempre se aseguró a la tierra de una manera que el bebé no sufrirá daño accidental.

Ella cogió una manzana de la casa antes de ir a la academia, su mente bulle de posibilidades.

Durante la clase se volvió a hablar brevemente sobre Fuuinjutsu y es muchos usos. Yondaime-sama había sido un Fuuinjutsu _maestro!_ Por supuesto, este hecho querer estudiar aún más, pero ella simplemente no tienen el tiempo. Tendría que esperar hasta que tuviera un horario un poco menos ocupado. Trabajo un buen diecinueve horas al día no deja mucho tiempo libre.

"Ahora bien, es el momento para el combate. Vayamos al dojo." Naome sonrió al oír eso. Le encantaba combate! Ser capaz de aprender por golpear a la gente y ser golpeado en adelante, no hay nada mejor!

Hoy ella se puso a Hinata como socio. Pensó Hinata era un poco raro porque ella era muy tranquila, pero supuso que era tímido. Después de todo, ella había Ran estar tranquilo y tímido también y Hinata y 'Ran' actuaron más o menos la misma.

De Naome academia taijutsu mierda, pero no lo utilicé. Dejó que su cuerpo se mueva en el instinto, dejando que cada diapositiva golpe a la siguiente mientras se gira hacia atrás y adelante aginst su oponente. Este método ha funcionado bastante bien con Kiba y Sasuke, quien prefirió cabeza en taijutsu como ella. Contra Hinata pesar de que cambió de táctica.

Hinata era más pequeño que ella, y no es tan fuerte, sin embargo, ella utiliza su clan taijutsu la Jyuuken. Con él Hinata podía apagar completamente a bajar con sólo unos cuantos golpes, y ser golpeado con pequeñas agujas de dolor chakra. Lo peor fue que Hinata le gustaba el objetivo para el estómago.

Así que cuando ella luchó Naome, se aseguró de mantener fuera de su alcance para tratar de neumáticos fuera la heredera Hyuga. Iría en un hit si ella pensaba que podía, pero ella tiende a permanecer en movimiento tanto como sea posible. Sobre todo porque ella sabía que el Byakugan podía ver a través de las cosas, lo que significaba Hinata pudo ver al bebé!

Sabía que todos los seres vivos tenían chakra, y sabía que los bebés aún en el interior tenía el chakra de la panza de su mamá, lo que significaba que el Byakugan podían verlos. Cada vez que ella luchó con Hinata se aseguró para tratar de canalizar chakra para aumentar sus movimientos. Esto no sólo hacerla más rápido y más fuerte, pero se distrajo mirando a Hinata de cerca a su torso.

La pelea terminó con la suficiente rapidez cuando Naome puso detrás de Hinata y pateó perder el equilibrio antes de sentarse en ella. En esa posición era difícil en el mejor de conseguir cualquier palanca para desplazar a su oponente.

"Winner, Naome Uzumaki." Iruka anunció después de ver Hinata no pudo desplazar a ella.

Shikamaru como de costumbre perdió su partido contra algún estudiante sin nombre. Ni siquiera lo intentó, aunque sabía que era decente en el taijutsu. Él era demasiado vago y lo calificó como preocupante.

**FIN del primer capítulo y Personalmente me gustó PULSAR Cada letra!**

LC; Bien, hemos terminado con la primera Chappie!

Naruto, Grande, a sólo noventa y nueve más para ir.

Sasuke; Esto va a tardar una eternidad, es demasiado lento ritmo rápido!

LC, tal vez a usted no es más que yo en realidad poner saltos de tiempo! Yo no suelo hacer eso!

Naruto, Lo que sea, vamos a dejarlo ya.

LC; Kay Kay! Revise por favor!


	2. Adormecer la Mente

LC; Mierda. Odio cuando esto sucede!

Naruto; Sí, su casi terminado y el documento se desvanece.

Sasuke, su computadora se desconectó y se olvidó de guardar.

LC; Bueno, no más! Estoy ahorrando esta estupidez!

Naruto, así que debería, he visto lo que ha hecho la primera vez que se enteró!

Sasuke; Pensábamos que iba a suicidarse.

Naruto; Estamos profundamente decepcionados.

LC, yo todavía podría en realidad. Estoy muy deprimido por volver a escribir todo eso.

Naruto; Odia esfuerzo inútil, y eso es lo que es.

LC; Bueno deja para conseguir pasar de nuevo a la fic. Tengo que recuperar el terreno perdido.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No lo hago propio Naruto y vamos a dejar las cosas bien?

Capítulo 2; Lucky número siete.

Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Naome hablaba en serio sobre todo lo que se encontró. Ya sea o no que demostró que dependía de la situación. Hablaba en serio con mucha más frecuencia que Ran entonces ella era tan Naome embargo. A veces se preocupaba por eso.

Creación de una máscara puede ser complicado. Existía el riesgo de que el acto podría tener una vida de sí mismo y de lo que estaba pasando un poco demasiado rápido para el gusto de Naome. Ran tenía un trabajo, los amigos, y las responsabilidades. Naome tenía la academia y que sólo podía pasar tanto tiempo allí.

Ella no estaba muy Woried, porque aunque Ran era sólo una parte de ella que no se presentó con normalidad. La parte que pintó activamente y leer, la parte que podría pasar horas en su jardín, la parte que no estaba tan seguro de sí misma. No era un papel que mostró en la academia, por un par de razones. La primera es que ante cualquier señal de debilidad que podría ser derribado.

Naome estremeció al sentir una particularmente poderosa patada. Hikaru iba a ser un infierno de un día shinobi. Shikamaru le envió una mirada de reojo, pero no hizo ningún otro signo de que se había dado cuenta. Nunca se había sentido que el bebé patea, a pesar de que él quería.

Naome bostezó mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto a la conferencia de Iruka-sensei. Estaba exhausta a causa de sus largas horas en Takimaru de. No podía ser hlped sin embargo, ella había pedido para el trabajo y estaba poco dispuesto a renunciar ahora. Ella tuvo que admitir, sin embargo, algo tenía que dar pronto y si no fuera el trabajo, sería ella.

Shikamaru lanzó otra mirada a Naome. Una parte de él se preguntaba si era porque ella mantuvo casi quedarse dormido, otro preguntó si era porque estaba buscando la oportunidad de poner la mano en el estómago sin que nadie lo note. Menos aún ella. Molesto, pero supuso que estaba bien, siempre y cuando se tuvo cuidado de no quedar atrapados mirando. Eso podría plantear preguntas.

"Acuérdate de clase, el próximo miércoles después de la escuela tenemos un invitado especial en el departamento de T & I para presentarle a técnicas de interrogatorio". Naome levantó la vista de su cuaderno de notas para ver Iruka-sensei de pie en la parte delantera de la clase con su habitual sonrisa amable. Ella pensó que sonaba muy bien, pero el problema era la conferencia duraría una hora entera. Fue una larga caminata desde la academia a su apartamento y luego todo el camino hasta Takimaru de.

A menos que ella tiene algo de tiempo libre o dejar de fumar, no había manera de que pudiera hacer la conferencia. Naome esperó hasta el almuerzo para dejar su cabeza golpeó la mesa y podría haber llorado sin vergüenza cuando su hijo decidió iniciar pateado de nuevo. ¿No se daba cuenta de que Kaa-chan necesitaba dormir? Lucky gaki tiene que ser llevado a todas partes, pero que no podía tomar una siesta?

"El exceso de trabajo usted mismo." Naome inclinó la cabeza sobre ser capaz de mirar a Shikamaru. Estaba de pie sobre ella con esa mirada en sus ojos. Estaba preocupado por ella.

"Creo que voy a dejar de Takimaru." Murmuró con voz cansada. La única razón por la que no había tenido una avería se debió a su legendaria hiperactividad. Si no era por naturaleza hiper se habría derrumbado mucho antes.

"Probablemente la mejor, chica problemática." Naome preguntó si esa palabra problemático era una especie de tic verbal para el Nara. Su padre dijo que mucho también, al igual que los otros pocos Nara había conocido. Incluso Yoshino había tomado la palabra! Si se juntaba alrededor de Shika para bastante tiempo iba a empezar a decir molesta todo el tiempo?

Ella hizo una mueca a una particularmente fuerte patada en la vejiga y deseó que ella no había tenido ese vaso extra de DO. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver Shikamaru mirando a su vientre. Ella sabía que el muchacho perezoso quería sentir las patadas, pero él nunca pidió.

"Shika, que ya quedó atrapado una vez, usted puede también sentir si quieres." Ella suspiró, sentándose y reclinándose en su silla para mirar por la ventana. No hay fangirls curiosos para espiar en ellos hoy, buenas.

Murmuró algo nuevo, pero obediantly sintió la pequeña bola de feliz acurrucó dentro de su cuerpo. Se había dado cuenta de que Hikaru siempre fue muy activa y se lo tomó como una buena señal. El problema no era que el bebé estaba vivo, salvo que era. Naome tenía diez años, pero según todas las apariencias Hikaru era el feto saludable del mundo. No tiene sentido, pero tenía un par de teorías.

Naome tenía un montón de chakra, chakra era la fuente de la vida, era muy posible que el bebé estaba alimentando de más nutrientes de NaOMe. Tal vez el bebé estaba desviando su chakra para mejorar en sí para sobrevivir al embarazo. Eso explicaría por qué estaba tan cansado todo el tiempo, lo que era inusual, incluso para una mujer embarazada.

"Vamos afuera y siesta, que es un buen día fuera y Chouji le dará algunas fichas." Él le dijo a ella. Normalmente, el niño perezoso no se habría molestado. Cuando Naome quería tomar una siesta no era asunto suyo. Él se justificó diciendo que las mesas no eran buenos lugares para dormir la siesta, cuando el pasto era una opción.

"Muy bien, pero si alguien me despierte antes de la campana me reservo todos los derechos que pudiera perjudicarle durante el combate." Él sonrió y decidieron simplemente saltar por una ventana. Puertas tomó demasiado tiempo. Por suerte para Shikamaru, se quedaron solos para disfrutar de la paz.

Ellos fueron los últimos en volver a clase y se sorprendieron cuando encontraron sólo tres asientos disponible. En diferentes rincones de la habitación.

Desde Naome había establecido en su grupo los tres de ellos se habían sentado juntos. Shikamaru en el medio, Chouji a la derecha, y Naome a la izquierda. Ahora tenían que sentarse separados.

Naome se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al asiento de la ventana. Si ella no estaba sentado con sus amigos que era por lo menos voy a sentar en un lugar con una vista. Ese asiento pasó a estar al lado de alguien a quien no asociarse con, sin embargo, alguien que sinceramente no le gustaba. Uchiha Sasuke Stupid elegir para sentarse en el medio de la fila al lado del asiento de la ventana que quería.

No quería hacer el teme a avanzar más, ya que ganaría la ira del fangirl pelo rosado que se sienta a su lado y babeando, así que decidió saltar solo sobre el escritorio. Ella saltó a sí misma sobre la mesa y aterrizó perfectamente en la silla en el otro lado.

Sasuke normalmente no prestaba atención a Naome. Ella solía ser el último lugar de la clase, pero de repente saltó por delante de los era simple mejora en los aspectos que se enseñan, o un cambio en el currículo, esto fue lo que sucedió cuando alguien decidió _intentarlo._Naome Uzumaki había sido _jugando_ al perdedor, la única pregunta era por qué.

Había empezado hace seis meses, a mediados de noviembre cuando miraba a la clasificación de la clase. Naome estaba en el medio y no el último, más de tomar casi todos los niños de la población civil. Ella había estado allí por tres meses y luego dio un salto de nuevo, a los diez primeros. En realidad, es más exacto decir que estaba entre los cinco primeros.

No era ruidoso y no usar colores brillantes ya y que parecía cansado, como si ella no recibió una gran cantidad de sueño. Estaba entrenando en todas las horas del día? Ahora ¿Hablaba en serio? Tal vez lo dobe había sido un acto y ahora tenía dejar pasar la máscara.

Sasuke no le gustó cuando lo inesperado sucedió. No le gustaba, pero él siempre podía contar con las fans chillando en él, que podía contar con Iruka-sensei siempre dando conferencias, y se _utiliza_ para poder contar con Naome vestida de naranja. Ahora era un enigma que no podía entender, una novela de misterio con el fin arrancó.

Cuando ella se sentó junto a él, echó una larga mirada mientras ella saltó por encima de la mesa y en el asiento de al lado. Su pelo había crecido de nuevo, llegó justo después de los omóplatos. Hoy llevaba una sudadera con capucha de color marrón oscuro y parecía que no podía decidir si quería el capó hacia arriba o hacia abajo todavía.

Él sabía que había ganado algo de peso, pero que no creía que fuera la gran cosa. Ni siquiera era una gran diferencia, ella no estaba cerca el peso de Chouji. Ella era un poco más gruesa en todo el centro, pero que podría ser tan fácilmente como grasa muscular.

Iruka estaba pasando en la otra cinco grandes, pero él pensó que sabía lo suficiente sobre ellos que él no escuchó. Naome no escuchaba bien, ella estaba mirando por la ventana con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, nada de sus viejos, grandes sonrisas, y sus miradas nuevas aburrido.

Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la clase, y nunca vio Naome poner los ojos en su dirección.

Sí, ella había notado que él la comía con los ojos. Se pensó que ella era la única chica que se dignó a reconocer. Todas las otras chicas se ignoran. Él solía ignorarla también, pero después de que ella quedó embarazada de repente estaba muy interesado en ella, aunque él no había hecho o dicho nada aún.

Se preguntaba a veces si pudiera saber sobre el bebé, entonces se reía, porque nadie más que Shikamaru había dado cuenta, y si ella tenía su manera que nadie más lo haría. Probablemente se preguntaba si ella estaba tratando de hacer crecer su pelo hacia fuera para él. ¿Qué le recordó que tenía que cortarse el pelo otra vez.

"Clase bien, tiempo para la práctica shuriken." Mizuki-sensei anunció. No le gustaba Mizuki-sensei, él sólo le dio un mal presentimiento. Ella tiende a confiar en sus instintos.

Naome unió lado de la muchacha del campo de entrenamiento que estaban usando. Las clases como estas siempre fueron separados por género, las chicas por un lado y los chicos en otra. Los niños se perforaron más de ejercicios físicos y niñas más en el lanzamiento de ejercicios. Todo esto fue bajo el supuesto de que todas las chicas eran de apoyo y todos los chicos estaban destinados a las líneas del frente.

Naome siempre pensaba que no había mayor placer que hacer algo todo el mundo decía que era imposible.

Sus habilidades de lanzamiento eran de lo único Uchiha Sasuke, algo que ella tomó como un insulto personal. Estos objetivos estacionarios eran tan aburridos y todo lo que hizo fue un movimiento de sus muñecas, en lugar de la oscilación de todo el brazo como el Uchiha y casi todos los demás. De hecho, el único que arrojó como ella era Shikamaru, y su razón era para ahorrar energía y no para Effeciency.

Cuando terminó su trabajo se sentó a la sombra de Shikamaru, quien también había terminado. Esto fue sólo otro día en la academia, nada que hacer que se pegue a cabo de todos los demás. Eso es hasta que ella comenzó a sentir dolores regulares en su cirvix.

Naome tragó la comida que había comenzado nadar contra la corriente y el tiempo de espera de los dolores. Mantuvo la cara lo más neutral posible mientras programado que eran unos diez minutos de diferencia, cada uno. Su rostro estaba pálido, probablemente, no es que ella tenía un espejo para comprobarlo.

Ella respiró hondo y se movió un poco en su asiento. Estaban en medio de la clase de ciencias, donde se aprenden los efectos de la mezcla de productos químicos para hacer venenos y antídotos. Tenía que descansar y esperar que se fueron o aliviaron o algo así.

Los dolores no eran tan intensos como temía por los dolores de parto, en todo caso eran más incómodo que doloroso. Su agua no se había roto tampoco, y hasta que lo hizo ella no hacer un movimiento. Por supuesto, si se rompió mientras estaba aquí su secreto estaría a cualquier persona que lo reconoció.

Por suerte, los dolores se detuvieron después de cuarenta minutos, lo que significaba que no eran reales, sólo uno de esos dolores de parto falso que leer. Todavía le había asustado sin embargo.

Después renunció a su trabajo en Takimaru de, Naome era libre de participar en el seminario de interrogación después de la clase que el miércoles. Habría pensado que la habitación se llena, pero en general sólo alrededor de ocho niños estaban presentes, y ella era la única chica.

La puerta del salón se abrió y un hombre con dos cicatrices en la cara, vistiendo un abrigo negro largo, caminó pulg Llevaba hitaite como un pañuelo, pero eso fue el final de sus observaciones.

"Estoy Ibiki Morino mocosos, la cabeza de la T & I División. ¿Hay alguien aquí para aprender acerca de causar dolor a los demás, la parte tortura del trabajo, deja por favor." Cuatro muchachos civiles empacaron y se fueron entonces, quejándose de ser estafado. Naome realmente no había estado interesado en ese poco de todos modos, mucha sangre para su gusto, así que se contentó con sentarse y aprender sobre decir cuando alguien mentía.

Al final de la lección que habían dado una lista de libros para mirar para más información. Ibiki les había dicho acerca del Le dice de cuando una persona miente, y las diferencias en el tono utilizado cuando alguien estaba ocultando algo, pero no mentir.

Con todo, había valido la pena la hora. Ahora sólo tenía que conseguir esos libros, que podrían ser más duro que el primero apareció. Naome Uzumaki no estaba _prohibida_ de la biblioteca, per se, pero definitivamente estaba desanimado de ir allí.

Ran no pudo conseguir los libros, sin embargo, desde que estaban en la sección Student Academia. Parece que ella podría tener un poco de trabajo que hacer después de la final del año.

A las 27 semanas de embarazo, Naome estaba más que listo rendirse y tallar al niño. Le dio una patada que había un torneo de taijutsu en el estómago, estaba cansada todo el tiempo, y ella quería sentir como un niño normal. Todos ellos parecían buenas razones para ella, pero el bebé no parece estar de acuerdo.

Sabía que no podía, sin embargo, por más de una razón. Razón había nadie que no estaba a término con todo y no sería hasta la semana número 37. Segunda razón era que ella no era lo suficientemente seguro de que ella no iba a matar a los dos en el intento.

Naome sentó y estiró las torceduras de la espalda. Habiendo renunciado a su trabajo ayer era libre para entrenar en las noches. Sin que los ingresos que tendría que ser un poco más cuidadoso en su trato dinero. No más pinturas de compra, sin muebles nuevos, no más derroche unneedingly el ramen instantáneo y dango.

Hoy era sábado, tenía la mañana libre, tuvo que pagar algunas cuentas, entonces se estaría cayendo en una de las Cajas de Nin a hacer una cuenta. Ella se transforma en Ran y se fue a dar un paseo alrededor de la manzana, sólo para poder saludar a algunos de los vecinos.

Volvió a ver a una anciana que llevaba los trajes blancos de una matrona orfanato espera.

"A-Ano, estabas esperando para mí? Espero que no haya estado esperando aquí por mucho tiempo." Ella se disculpó humildemente rápidamente. Matronas no le gustaba que le hagan esperar. Recordó sus días de vuelta en el orfanato.

"Ran Yurichi supongo?" Ran asintió y caminó detrás de la recepción.

"Soy Nora Hagane, la matrona de West orfanato. Estoy aquí para hablar de la creación de un huérfano en este establecimiento." Ran se reunieron en silencio unos papeles y vio como la matrona llena todo.

"Tenten Su nombre y ella se convertirá en un ninja en un mes. Sus cosas estarán aquí mañana, pero ella va a llegar a las tres. Puede usted estar aquí para darle la bienvenida?" Ran aseguró a la mujer que iba a estar allí

Con ese final, Naome decidió mudarse pagar sus facturas a la mañana y se fue con su bolso bonito y grasa. Después de pagar sus facturas se fue a un banco de Nin.

Nin Los bancos fueron los bancos que trabajaron por casi todo el mundo y especializada en asegurarse de que el dinero estaba seguro. Hubo un acuerdo tácito entre cada aldea oculta que Nin bancos tenían prohibido suelo. Nadie se metía con sus subordinados pagar.

A pesar del nombre, sirvieron civiles también. Sirvieron casi todo el mundo y sus trabajadores se aseguraron de que el dinero se quedó donde estaba destinado a ser. Retirado shinobi tendía a trabajar allí, ya que sus habilidades en memorizar grandes cantidades de información fue muy útil.

"Disculpe, quiero abrir una cuenta." Se le pidió que rellenar un montón de información. Códigos eran cosas muy serias y ella querían es ser uno que nadie adivinaría. Ella lo pensó por un segundo antes de golpear en el año 1010, el décimo día del décimo mes de su cumpleaños.

Con eso se deposita ¥ 50,000 y dejó de ir al encuentro Tenten.

"Hola Yurichi-san." Por así decirlo, se reunió con Tenten en la puerta. Ran tomó un minuto para mirar a la chica tan sutilmente como sea posible antes de devolver el saludo. Tenten llevaba un top estilo chino de color rosa y pantalones marrones. Ella estaba secretamente aliviada al ver que Tenten era una kunoichi normal, no una fan.

"Sólo Ran está bien Tenten-san." Ella dijo cortésmente.

Los días pasaron volando, las semanas se funden con nosostros hasta que ella no sabía qué día era. Llegaron al final del año, Tenten-san se convirtió en genin y le habló de los D-rangos y la "prueba adicional", y comenzó el verano.

Hoy Shikamaru y su quedábamos con Chouji en el parque. Naome había decidido que él podría ser llevado a la tapa, por lo que ella estaba nerviosa.

Él lo tomó bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta su mejor amigo había guardado un secreto tan grande de ella. Entendió la necesidad de mantener el secreto, aunque. Estaba más sorprendido de descubrir que ella estaba realmente Ran, apenas podía creer que el henge era sólido y que en realidad era muy educado.

"Bueno, un montón de cosas tiene sentido ahora. Sólo quiero que respondas a una pregunta." El muchacho regordete dijo, dejando a un lado sus fichas por un momento.

"¿Qué es?" Naome preguntó con curiosidad. El chico sólo puso su comida por si las cosas eran serias.

"Puedo sentirlo patear?" Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y ella levantó la capucha. Si iba a patear a la mierda de ella desde el interior, puede también hacerlo por otra persona.

Con el verano aquí, Naome se encontró con grandes cantidades de tiempo libre. Ella decidió que cinco horas fueron suficientes para la formación, y que los meses transcurrían ella probablemente disminuir eso también, para el bebé y todo.

Ella había llevado a pintar más a menudo ahora. A veces se llevaría sus cosas fuera como Ran y configurar para pintar cualquier escena pensó veía bien. Ella consiguió una muy buena pintura de la villa desde el punto de vista desde la cima de los monumentos de un pájaro.

Hoy en día ella estaba trabajando fuera en un parque. Era un ser muy popular con una gran cantidad de árboles de manzana en el florecimiento final de la temporada. Después de esto el fruto sería comenzar a crecer. Pensó que iba a coger el punto de vista de las hermosas flores mientras pudo.

"Usted es un pintor con mucho talento." Ran eeped y se dio la vuelta para ver a una mujer mayor mirando con admiración a su lienzo.

"He oído hablar de una mujer joven que recorre la pintura, pero esta es la primera vez que lo conocí. Me llamo Akane Saotome y yo soy un comerciante de arte." Akane-san procedió a preguntar a ver sus otras obras, lo que funcionó para invitarla a su apartamento para verlos.

Akane susurró al ver cada nueva pieza. Ran disfrutado de la atención y terminó sacando las piezas en su habitación.

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La imagen del manzano había sido grande y la llenó de una paz de tal manera que podría haber mirado fijamente hasta que ella murió. La imagen de lo que se reconoce como la academia de ninjas estaba muy bien hecho con un tono subyacente que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

Incluso la impresión de ver "el mocoso Kyubi" en uno de los cuadros no impidió que ella. De hecho, parecía tan audaz! Se le dio un sentido de la anticipación, como si estuviera esperando a que las cifras empiezan a moverse. Como si estuviera esperando a la niña rubia de saltar de su swing, mirarla, y el flash la misma sonrisa que había sido capturado.

"Oh esto, estoy seguro de que podría obtener un buen precio por ella en el mercado!" Akane prácticamente babeaba mientras imaginaba las cifras.

"No estoy seguro. Pinté esa persona especial." Ran dijo vacilante. Le gustaba mucho eso.

"¿Se puede hacer una copia?" Ran pensado en ello, y luego asintió.

Akane llegó a tener su título de sus cuadros, poner un cartel en la esquina inferior derecha de la identificación, y luego tomó a cinco de ellos para venderlos con la promesa de repartir los beneficios equitativamente. La señal era una cosa remolino rojo, como el símbolo de konoha sin el stick o punto.

Después de haber encontrado una nueva, mucho más flexible, fuente de ingresos, Naome decidió que merecía disfrutar de ella un poco. Así que ella decidió hacer un viaje a las aguas termales como Ran sería una muy buena manera de disfrutar de ella por primera vez.

Ella sólo se había establecido y estaba empezando a sentir que sus músculos se relajan cuando oyó algo. Al principio no estaba segura de lo que era, tal vez el viento juega malas pasadas. Ha vuelto a suceder, con demasiada frecuencia, a ser sólo el viento.

Sonaba como risitas, risas alta pervertida agudo procedente de la pared en el lado opuesto de la primavera. Ran miró a su alrededor y vio que un par de mujeres kunoichi se bañaba cerca de la pared. Parecía como si no hubieran oído nada sin embargo.

"Perdóneme, perdóneme si estoy siendo grosero, pero ¿estás esperando?" Ella eeped y se volvió para ver a otra mujer kunoichi. Éste tenía el pelo largo y oscuro y extraño, enrojecimiento de los ojos. Ran pensó que parecía bastante intimidante.

"Hai, tengo 27 semanas." Ella respondió cortésmente.

"Lo siento, debo presentarme! Estoy Kurenai Yuhi, un Chunin kunoichi." La mujer bajó la cabeza un poco.

"Estoy Ran Yurichi, un placer conocerte Kurenai-san." Ran respondió distraídamente. Estaba _seguro de_ que había alguien en el otro lado de esa pared!

Kurenai notó el nerviosismo de la mujer y volvió su atención a la pared que había estado mirando fijamente. Efectivamente, en cuestión de segundos escuchó risitas pervertida. Le irritó increíble que alguien espiar a las mujeres, especialmente a una mujer embarazada, en las aguas termales.

"Chicas, creo que tenemos compañía!" Ella gritó de repente, las gasas del agua y revelando la ropa de rejilla debajo. La única manera de saber la diferencia entre una mujer civil y un ninja era que la kunoichi siempre llevaba las prendas para protegerse de mirones. El que estaba al otro lado de la pared se va a obtener una gran sorpresa.

Ran dejado las aguas termales poco después. Kurenai-san había dejado en una gran rabieta pasando sobre 'hombres privados "y que había estado demasiado distraído para siquiera decir adiós. No es que todo importado. La mayoría shinobi no deferente con los civiles de todos modos.

Cuando salió del edificio y se pasa por la pared del resorte de las mujeres, se encontró con los restos arrugados de un hombre con el pelo largo y blanco. Al principio se temía que la enfureció kunoichi había matado al chico, pero pronto se movió de nuevo a la vida.

"Esto, quizás usted debe aprender a no reírse tanto si vas a ver." Sugirió mientras caminaba por.

Jiraiya parpadeó al ver a la mujer de cabello rojo de pie junto a él. Su boca se abrió y pudo haber rebotado en el suelo, pero no le como retroceder en el tiempo! Estaba mirando a la hermana pequeña o algo perdido hace mucho tiempo de Kushina!

"Perdone, señorita!" Él la llamó. A semejanza de esa era demasiado extraña. Cualquier persona que había conocido a Kushina sería capaz de reconocerla!

"Hai?" Ran preguntó, dándose la vuelta para hablar con él.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Le preguntó, moviendo a caminar a su lado.

"Es costumbre de dar su propio nombre antes de pedir de otra." Ran le reprendió amablemente, sonriendo suavemente.

"Perdóname por ser grosero. Ejem ..." Hubo una larga pausa mientras el hombre dejó de caminar. Ran se dio la vuelta y fue tratado a algo que realmente no esperaba.

"Soy el hombre más conocido de este a oeste! El de amigos y enemigos por igual desde el Norte hacia el Sur, yo soy el sapo Mountain Sage, el grande, el poderoso, Jiraiya!" Su primera reacción fue reírse como un loco hasta que la situación dejó de mirar gracioso. Meses de práctica perfeccionando su máscara educado, aunque, prevenir el estallido.

"Bueno Jiraiya-san, estoy Ran Yurichi." Jiraiya mentalmente frunció el ceño. Algo sobre esta mujer le pareció extraño, y no era sólo su increíble parecido con cierta pelirroja difunto. Por un lado, ella le estaba mintiendo.

Era un maestro espía y se ganaba la vida por saber cuándo alguien estaba tratando de toro lo mierda. Ran Yurichi estaba tratando de hacer exactamente eso, y con un muy buen intento también. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dio todas las reacciones adecuadas para ser dados de baja como una mujer civil, embarazada.

La forma en que se movía era malo, sin embargo, incluso para una mujer embarazada. Habían estado caminando en la conversación en silencio durante unos minutos, pero ahora ella no se veía el poco fatigado. Si hay algo que parecía bastante animado. Él no era un experto pero sabía mujer embarazada a menudo resultaba difícil moverse después de unos meses. O ella no estaba realmente embarazada, lo que la hace sospechosa, o que era algún tipo de excepción a la regla.

Había una manera muy sencilla de saber si Ran estaba realmente embarazada sin embargo.

"Ran-san, no lo tomes a mal basado en la primavera caliente, pero ¿te importaría si me sentía el bebé?" Se aseguró de que parecía lo más inocente posible. La mujer no parecía muy enojado con él, pero nunca se sabía.

"Bueno, supongo que no sería malo." Ella respondió después de un momento de vacilación. ¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre pidiendo a sentir el bebé? Si pudieran sentir darle una patada en casi todas las horas del día, que serían bastante harto de eso también!

Encontraron un lugar donde Ran podría sentarse y dejó el sabio sapo colocar su mano sobre su estómago. Inmediatamente comenzaron sus instintos alambre del heno en marcha! No estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, pero ella podía _sentir_ Jiraiya usa su chakra para algo!

Ella acababa de empezar a entrar en pánico. ¿Estaba tratando de hacer daño a su bebé? Estaba sufriendo Hikaru?

Jiraiya mientras tanto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su pérdida de concentración. Lo único que importaba era el hecho de que él podría sentir que no duda era un bebé en allí, pero algo iba a parar sus esfuerzos para conseguir sus hilos de chakra más cercano a ella.

Era como si el bebé estaba envuelto en una cacoon de chakra! Sin embargo, este chakra no era _shinobi_ chakra! Shinobi chakra, chakra aún estudiante de la Academia, fue regulado e incluso menos interrumpido deliberadamente. Chakra Civil y chakra mayoría de los animales, sin embargo, era salvaje e indómito. Ella era un civil, sin embargo, su chakra se movía como ella se estaba centrando ella.

"Ran-san, vienes de una familia ninja?" Su memoria anterior de Kushina criado que es la cabeza de nuevo. Uzumakis eran conocidos por algo más que su sellado y cabello de fuego, también tenían chakra indomable.

"Yo no lo creo, ¿por qué el interés?" Ella le preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Sabes qué chakra es, ¿verdad?" Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego elabora, explicando cómo su amiga, Anko, había explicado el concepto básico para ella.

"Bueno, a pesar de que usted es, obviamente, un civil, su chacra es muy sensible. Parece haber cacooned en torno a su bebé." Lo mismo había sucedido con Kushina, aunque en ese momento él pensó que era para proteger al bebé del Kyubi durante el embarazo. Ahora se preguntaba si todas las mujeres Uzumaki hicieron cuando estaban embarazadas.

Entonces otro pensamiento, ¿y si era mujer simplemente embarazadas en general? Él sólo había conocido a dos mujeres embarazadas en su vida ahora, así que era chakra probablemente lo hizo para proteger al recién nacido sin ninguna interferencia exterior. Tal vez estaba empezando a ponerse paranoico en su línea de trabajo.

"Lo siento por las molestias." Se disculpó galiantly. Normalmente habría proposiciones a la mujer, pero ella estaba embarazada. Había visto los cambios repentinos y muy violentos de humor de Kushina y no tenía deseos de estar en la final recibiendo de ese carácter. Aunque Ran-san no parecía el tipo para hacer estallar más de una persona mirando a su escote.

Ran miró Jiraiya-san a pie antes mentalmente sacudir a sí misma antes de continuar su casa. Ella debe ser utilizado para cumplir con la gente extraña a estas alturas. Un sabio sapo pervertido era realmente sólo la punta del iceberg.

Con su visita a las aguas termales más, Ran decidió que era el momento de poner su nuevo plan en acción. Encontró una zona aislada del parque que estaba y hacía señales para henge. Normalmente, si uno ya llevaba un henge, que uno se dejó caer antes de añadir el segundo uno. Naome había descubierto sin embargo que al hacer henge mientras ya está usando uno significaba que si se disipó luego poofed nuevo en Ran, en lugar de Naome.

Cuando el humo se disipó lo reveló un chico joven de pelo, negro con ojos marrones. Fue tal vez catorce años y llevaba un hitai-comió y chaleco Chunin. Su nombre era Zoro Roronoa y era un Chunin de Konoha.

Zoro nervioso entró en la biblioteca, pasando por delante de la mesa de registro y directamente a la sección de estudiantes de la academia de la biblioteca. Naome no tenía mucha expierience en actuar como un chico, pero ella pensó que no era tan difícil. Sobre todo porque ella no era exactamente girly sí misma.

Zoro fue diseñado para ser, naturalmente, un muchacho serio. Naome había pensado en hacer lo más joven, un estudiante de la academia normal o genin de un tramo, pero decidió que sería mejor tratar de aspirar a más. Además, por lo que había observado con sólo observar las puertas delanteras, nadie se molestó comprobar rango o la identidad de nadie a menos que trataron de sacar un libro.

Por lo tanto, Zoro podía verse el gasto de cantidades copiosas de tiempo en la biblioteca durante el verano. ¡Qué fastidio.

"¿Por qué es un Chunin en esta sección?" Zoro no se inmutó, que había oído el hombre que viene. Probablemente hecho a propósito, para no asustar a los 'boy' más joven.

"Eh, estoy buscando libros de interrogatorio de algunos principiantes." El jounin frente a él tenía una barba desaliñada y una banda blanca alrededor de su cintura.

"Más curioso, ¿por qué es un _jounin_ aquí? " Él respondió, mirando a un lado un poco para ocultar su vergüenza.

"Ah, bueno, la cosa es que yo sólo estoy haciendo esto para un amigo! Mi sobrino se inicia la academia pronto así que pensé que le daría una ventaja!" Se echó a reír nerviosamente.

"Permítanme presentarles correctamente mí, estoy Asuma Sarutobi. ¿Y tú?" Ahora que la sospecha y amusment original, se había ido, los dos habían vuelto a su primera razón para venir a la biblioteca.

"Zoro Roronoa, el placer de conocerte Sarutobi-san." Sarutobi era el mismo apellido que el viejo Hokage, el sandaime! Brevemente se preguntaba qué era la relación. ¿El Hokage tiene un hijo? No estaba seguro y él no quería quedar como un idiota por preguntar.

"Bueno, he encontrado lo que estaba buscando, ¿por qué no los dos nos comprueban hacia fuera?" Asuma ofreció amablemente.

"Me quedaré aquí un poco más de tiempo si es todo lo mismo para ti Sarutobi-san." Zoro se redujo en serio. Asuma noncomitally se encogió de hombros y fue a revisar su libro y se van. Zoro suspiró de alivio cuando vio al hombre mayor de abandonar el edificio.

Eso había sido realmente demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Al menos ahora sabía que la máscara Zoro funcionó tan bien como la máscara de Ran.

Se levantó todo lo que pudo en el libro para volver a colocarla en el estante. En realidad no existe para que no pudiera sacar un libro, y Naome no estaba realmente permitido.

En su camino a casa, se metió en un callejón y lanzó el segundo henge, volviendo a Ran. Ran continuaron su apartamento como si nada hubiera ocurrido y una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez no lo había hecho.

En su apartamento se puso a trabajar en la duplicación de la pintura de Naome y Shikamaru. Trabajó en que hasta eso de las seis, cuando se tomó un descanso para la cena. Ella se cansó de todos los alimentos de la salud había estado comiendo, y decidió hacer un viaje a Ichiraku estaba bien dentro de sus presupuestos. Además, había pasado más de dos semanas desde su última visita!

"Hey Naome-chan, ha pasado un tiempo desde que usted detenido por. Ocupado?" Teuchi la saludó.

"Mega! Pero es verano, así que ahora voy a descansar y relajarse! Ahora, hazme un poco de miso y luego keep'em viene Teuchi!" Ella dijo con entusiasmo. El chef ramen se rió entre dientes antes de entregar su un bol, que había comenzado su fin antes de que ella incluso totalmente sentado.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Él preguntó con curiosidad.

"Hmm, ha sido un tiempo desde que me puse las bromas. Tengo una lista de posibles víctimas muuuucho!" Ella rió sombríamente. No era el bibliotecario, tal vez blanco pervertido pelo más tarde, y Shikamaru era un poco más debido.

_Torre Hokage!_

Hiruzen frunció el ceño cuando se dio Naome comer en Ichiraku. Con el verano aquí que había esperado que sería más fácil de mantener un ojo en. Esto resultó ser una falsa esperanza, ya que era sólo un momento que el kage edad había encontrado a la chica rubia.

Los avistamientos de ella habían vuelto esporádica en el mejor, y eso le preocupaba. No había ninguna razón por la que no podía pensar en que iba a ser tan difícil de encontrar en el orbe. Incluso cosas como henges no podían ocultar a alguien de él.

"Hokage-sama, por favor vuelva a su documentación y poner su bolita de distancia." Se dejó caer un poco en su silla frente a su secretaria fiercome.

"Sí, señora". Murmuró, poniendo el orbe en su cajón. Sólo tenía que esperar que ella no estaba haciendo nada peligroso y volver a sus papeles.

_Volver a Naome!_

Naome había ido a su apartamento para conseguir algunos suministros, pero ahora estaba listo para hacer estallar una broma de los gustos este pueblo nunca había visto! Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar los fuegos artificiales y reír como la gente corría como pollos con la cabeza cortada oscuro!

Ejem ... Quiere decir, ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es reír como una niña de alegría por sus habilidades increíbles travesuras. Sí, eso!

"¡Mierda! Mira las montañas!" Ah, así que alguien por fin había dado cuenta. Teniendo en cuenta que había estado trabajando en ello durante casi cuatro horas, se espera que se han cogido mucho antes. Bueno, tanto mejor para ella!

Los monumentos eran tributos a la kage, pasado y presente. La gran montaña siempre se cernía sobre el pueblo, sus líderes velar por todos ellos. Eran tan parte del paisaje como los árboles de la aldea fue nombrada para.

Ni siquiera se molestó en darse cuenta ellos nunca más, aparte de saber que estaban _allí_ . ¿Qué es lo que Naome había contado mientras ella pintaba cada cara separada con su nuevo ejercicio caminando árbol.

En la cara del Shodaime era un dipiction de muchas hojas por todo su rostro. En la cara del Nidaime fueron las olas. En la cara del Sandaime eran numerosos libros y armas ninja con exquisito detalle. Por último, en la cara del Yondaime había cientos de tri-fue disputada kunai, y en las sombras hechas por el ángulo del Sol, el Kyubi. El demonio que murió en la derrota.

Personalmente Naome pensó que era un buen homenaje a grandes achievments y atribuciones de cada kage respectiva. Es evidente que todo el mundo acaba de pensar que alguien los estaba burlando.

Muy pronto los ninja enmascarado, ANBU, fueron desplegados para averiguar quién lo hizo. ¿Quién tenía las pelotas para pintar sobre las caras de los kage.

Naome no quería hacer publicidad de su involvment embargo, y aparte de tomar un par de fotos de su más grande obra de arte, se aseguró de mantenerse fuera de la vista. Desafortunadamente, ANBU no se considera el mejor para nada.

"¡Suéltame!" Los diez años de edad, gritó incómodo. Ella había estado colgada sobre el hombro de uno de los miembros enmascarados mientras inocentemente caminando por la calle a su apartamento! Es más, ella estaba en su estómago, y me dolió! Esperaba que esto no estaba haciendo daño al bebé.

"Naome-chan, ¿por qué estropear los monumentos?" Ella había sido llevado a la torre Hokage, al parecer para ser interrogado. Menos mal que había practicado en la mentira.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hice, Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen personalmente _no estaba_ seguro de que había sido Naome. Ella le parecía el tipo de persona que podría poner algo burlona en la cara, en lugar de la técnica que vio. Ni siquiera parecía una broma!

"Lo siento Naome-chan, pero su el único sospechoso." Se dio cuenta de sus hombros se habían hundido un poco antes de coger de nuevo.

"... ¿Cómo es que nadie espera que un estudiante de la academia para ser capaz de hacer eso sin ser descubierto?" Murmuró. Eso cimentó su opinión sobre el asunto. Se acordó de cuando solía hacer bromas y ella siempre había confesado de inmediato, gritando acerca de sus increíbles habilidades.

Esto no obstante le hace preguntarse cuándo había cambiado tanto. Era casi una persona completamente diferente! Sintió que sus años al ver la falta de inocencia en sus ojos. No eran tristes, o rotos, de ninguna manera. Eso no es excusa para el _brillo_ en sus ojos que él había llegado a esperar de genin después sus primeras muertes.

Una hora más tarde, el hokage edad estaba considerando seriamente seppuku.

"¿Sabía usted pinta los monumentos?" Koharu preguntó al niño de diez años al frente de ella.

"Por última vez, no, yo no lo hice!" La rubia respondió por enésima vez.

"¿Alguien te ayudó?" Homura intervino.

"Eso sería suponiendo que lo hice, que no lo hice!" Si él no estaba tan divertido por la conversación Hiruzen estaba seguro de que hubiera terminado ya. Como si fuera él sólo dio una calada a su pipa.

"Su el único que podría haber hecho." Kohura declaró.

"... ¿Cómo? Todavía estoy en la academia! ¿Crees que puedo caminar en las paredes o algo así?" Naome quería irse. Probablemente habría asaltado a cabo ya, pero viendo el ANBU limpiar el monumento por la ventana era gracioso.

"¿Conoces a alguien que podría haber hecho?" Homura suspiró. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que interrogar a un niño de diez años. En lo que a él concernía, ella no lo hizo y esto era una pérdida de tiempo, porque el consejo civil no podía mantener sus narices en su propio negocio!

"Mucho. Chicos, todo el shinobi de la aldea, tal vez unos pocos de fuera de ella también!" Hiruzen decidió que debía poner fin a esto antes Naome perdió los estribos y le dijo algo que ella se arrepentiría.

"Gracias por su tiempo Naome-chan, eres libre de ir." Él dijo con firmeza. La chica suspiró de alivio antes de salir corriendo de la habitación para hacer lo que fuera que hizo en su tiempo libre.

Por fin libre de su pequeño interrogatorio, Naome fue directamente a casa para disfrutar el resto de su día por el cuidado de sus plantas. Los mejores planes fracasan en la cara de los ratones y de los hombres, aunque, así que por supuesto que encontraron un visitante esperándola.

Por suerte había henged en Ran, o las cosas podrían haber sido desordenado.

"Ran-san! Te ves bien!" Ran miró al hombre, obviamente borracho delante de ella antes de que ella recuperó sus modales.

"Ichigo-san, estabas esperando para mí?" Ella preguntó, como por rutina.

"Usted debe conseguir algo importante de aquí Ran-san, al igual que su dinero!" El hombre habla arrastrando.

"Mis amigos y yo nos vamos a quemar este lugar a la tierra de modo que puta serpiente obtener una pista y salir!" Ran se quedó sin aliento y su piel se erizó.

"Ichigo-san, este es mi edificio! Usted no puede quemarlo!" Ella lloró desesperadamente, tratando de dibujar el borracho a su habitación y lejos de cualquier cosa inflamable.

"S'Don't preocupe! Su asegurado para que pueda obtener su dinero de vuelta!" No, no estaba asegurada. Nadie en el barrio rojo estaba asegurado. Seguros costó dinero!

"Ichigo-san, parar esto! Usted no puede quemarla! Ella ni siquiera está aquí!" Anko estaba todavía en su misión de tres mes! Ella no volverá hasta julio!

Detrás de ella se abrió la puerta. Se dio la vuelta, medio esperando que fuera alguien que pudiera ayudar. En su lugar se encontró con una multitud de hombres con antorchas.

"Ichigo, éste su patrona?" Ran se estremeció cuando vio al hombre. No había mirado demasiado difícil esa mañana de octubre décimo, pero ella lo recordaba. Este era el hombre que la había violado. Este era el padre de Hikaru.

"Por favor, no me hagas esto! Hay una niña huérfana llamada Tenten que vive en el segundo piso! Yo vivo aquí! No queme en mi apartamento!" Estaba temblando, estaba asustado. No quería que se quemen por su apartamento!

"Ichigo le di'nt nos dice que estaba prego! II no quiere quemar la casa de una mujer embarazada!" Uno de los hombres dijo vacilante, retrocediendo un poco.

"No te acobardes Raiki mundo Socio cómo esa perra casi te castrado!" Ichigo le escupió.

Ran intentó de nuevo para obtener la mafia de reconsiderar, pero uno de ellos dejó caer su linterna y se encendió fuego a las sillas. Comenzó a extenderse, lentamente.

Sus nervios se van fuera de control por lo que ella hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Ella gritó y trató de golpear al fuego con una vieja alfombra. La alfombra se incendió.

"Hey! ¿Qué está pasando aquí!" Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta para ver a un perro enmascarado ANBU, teniendo el contorno plateado en su tatuaje que le marcó un capitán.

"Estilo de agua, dragón de agua jutsu!" El agua apareció de la nada, que serpentea hacia adelante y sofocar las llamas y todos los hombres e incluso Ran, aunque en menor medida.

"Todos están bajo arresto por intento de incendio!" Antes de Ran sabía lo que estaba sucediendo a los hombres estaban rodeados, convenientemente sujetos, y el apartamento de algún modo seco.

"¿Estás bien señora?" El perro enmascarado ANBU le preguntó. Ran quería decir que estaba bien, pero todo lo que salió fueron más lágrimas y un poco de aliento temblorosa. Entonces se dio cuenta de su agua se había roto.

"Mi agua se rompió!" Ella gritó media media squeeled. Eso estableció el ANBU off.

_"QUÉ!"_ Kakashi se asustó. No estaba seguro, pero sabía romper aguas significaba bebés. Él no quería hacer frente a una mujer que iba de parto debido a que algunos offs tirón trataron de quemar su apartamento.

"¿No, no puedes aguantar?" Él preguntó esperanzado.

"No se puede mantener en un bebé!" Ran gritó, una contracción elegir luego de golpear. Ah, sí, se trataba de la oferta real. Si no eran más que las contracciones lo que sería el nacimiento real será? De pronto va sin el dolor para aliviar sonaban menos de la pena.

"Um, ¿debo llevarlo al hospital?" Perro preguntó con incertidumbre. ¿Podría llegar por su cuenta? ¿Se llegará a tiempo si lo hizo? ¿Qué pasa si el bebé se cayó o algo mientras estaban lanzándose sobre los tejados?

"¿Por favor?" Ella gimió, el dolor trayendo nuevas lágrimas a sus ojos. Kakashi no necesitaba más encouragment. Puso una bengala chakra para que algún otro ANBU podía recoger la basura, la novia llevó Ran fuera de allí, y se volvió hacia el hospital.

Aterrizó en frente de la entrada de emergencia y pidió a un médico.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Le pregunté a una enfermera cuando lo vio. Por lo general, cuando un ANBU tuvo que traer a alguien que estaban fatalmente heridos.

"Se ha ido el trabajo de parto." Su voz tembló un poco la idea.

"¿Puede decirnos quién es su médico?" La enfermera preguntó Ran, ya que la pusieron en una silla de ruedas y la empujaron a la sala de maternidad.

"Hiroshi Hemos estado planeando un parto natural!" Ella dijo casi sin aliento.

"Le daremos a usted. ¿Hay algún personel desea notificar?" Se detuvieron frente a una habitación y ella fue colocada en una cama cómoda.

"Y-Yoshino Nara!" Kakashi aún no había salido. Había seguido en silencio y ahora simplemente se quedó en la esquina. En el calor del momento, sin juego de palabras, no había tenido una buena mirada a la mujer que acababa de salvar. Ahora lo hacía, se preguntó si los hados estaban jugando con él.

"Yurichi-san, tu no por algún tiempo todavía!" Hiroshi la reprendió en cuanto entró en la habitación.

"No puedo hacer nada si tratando de mantener una turba de borrachos de incendiar mi casa es estresante!" Ella gritó, otra contracción golpear a juzgar por la expresión de su cara.

"¿Qué?" Hiroshi gritó alarmado. Se dio cuenta de la ANBU visible en la esquina, pero decidió ir a ver lo mucho que se ha dilatado antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Al igual que cuestionar un capitán ANBU.

"Sus 4 centímetros de dilatación. Su trabajo en activo Yurichi-san." Informó a la mujer afligida.

"¿Quieres cambiar de opinión acerca de la medicación?" Ella sacudió la cabeza, apretando los dientes para detener un grito. Contracciones, además de mantener un henge, era difícil!

"Ella está aquí." La puerta se abrió y apareció una enfermera que lleva en la familia Nara inmediata.

"Oh Ran-san! ¿Qué pasó que fueron empujados a trabajos tan pronto?" Yoshino cuestionó inmediatamente, nerviosismo peinar el cabello de la cabeza de color rojo de la cara.

"Creo que puedo explicar." Shikamaru sólo se dio cuenta de que el hombre era un capitán ANBU antes de que él se aprovechó del cambio de la atención y la miró de cerca Naome. Él esperaba que ella leyó su pregunta silenciosa. Siempre había sido una apuesta sobre si podía mantener el henge durante el trabajo.

Ran le llamó la atención y asintió rápidamente, sin contracciones todavía, pero ella sabía que en los tres minutos siguientes otra golpearía. Ella ya estaba odiando esto.

Hiroshi la examinó de nuevo antes determinning que podría ser un tiempo antes de que el bebé realmente llegó allí, preguntar de nuevo si quería medicamento. De nuevo Ran se negó, esta vez indicando que quería tener el bebé de forma natural.

"Por lo tanto, el perro-san, ¿por qué estás aquí?" Shikamaru preguntó con curiosidad. Por lo que él sabía, el ANBU podía haber justo a la izquierda después de ser corrió hacia el hospital, no había tenido que quedarse.

"Porque yo no estoy allí?" El enmascarado nin ofreció en tono de broma. No sabía ANBU tenía sentido del humor.

Yoshino Shikaku enviado al departamento de Ran para conseguir las cosas que necesitaría el bebé y algunas cosas para mantener ocupados Ran entre las contracciones. Volvió con la bolsa de pañales y un par de libros de la estantería.

Dentro de un par de horas Ran fue a siete centímetros, lo que significó su partida en la etapa final del trabajo. Shikamaru, Dog-san, y Shikaku fueron desgana de la habitación a la sala de espera.

Todo el cuerpo de Ran sacudió por el agotamiento. Todavía no estaba en la etapa en que tenía que empujar pero estaba lo suficientemente avanzada que las enfermeras habían decidido tener a tanta gente en la sala de partos serían contraproducentes. Yoshino había discutido bastante ferozmente por no dejar, sin embargo, así que se quedó atrás para tomar el lugar de la Ran "socio" para el nacimiento.

"¿Se supone que ir tan rápido?" Ella preguntó sin aliento. Ella había leído tantos libros que señalan que el trabajo sería tomar un tiempo para las madres primerizas.

"Es diferente para cada mujer Yurichi-san. No te preocupes, los dos sabemos que su bebé está perfectamente sano." Hiroshi le aseguró con suavidad. A pesar de que él lo dijo, él mantuvo un ojo vigilante en los monitores. Tal trabajo rápido puede hacer que el bebé se atore o enredado en el cordón si no tenían cuidado.

Pasó otra hora y Ran se le dio el visto bueno para empujar. Ahora que ella realmente podía hacer algo que el dolor se sentó fila. Tenía la cara y el cuello estaban húmedas de sudor y su respiración salía en pantalones.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien Ran!" Yoshino la elogió, secándose el sudor de la frente.

Con otro impulso que sentía que algo salía y ella débilmente registrado el llanto. Las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos. Eso fue _a su bebé!_

"¿Cómo está?" Ella preguntó con voz temblorosa. Tener un bebé, el último dolor que cualquiera puede pasar.

"Lo llevamos a la UCIN para un chequeo. Usted puede verlo más tarde. Deberías descansar un poco." Hiroshi le dijo antes de seguir después de la enfermera que había llevado a su bebé.

Una vez que Ran estaba solo, la familia Nara haber sido obligado a salir para que pudiera descansar, que por suerte cayó en un profundo sueño, su henge caer. Ella mantuvo despierta periódicamente sin embargo. Su instinto le decía cada vez que alguien se acercó a la puerta y ella siempre estaba a mitad de camino a través de los sellos para henge antes de abrir siquiera los ojos completamente.

No hace falta decir que no haya tenido una gran cantidad de sueño la noche anterior.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se le permitió ver a su bebé. Una enfermera le giró a la UCIN. Ran se imaginó que fue sanado lo suficiente como para caminar, pero no protestó demasiado mucho. Ella todavía estaba cansado.

Hikaru tenía hermosos rizos rubios con rojo a lo largo de los bordes de su flequillo. De alguna manera se las arregló para heredar los dos colores a la vez. Ella casi gritó de excitación al ver a las dos marcas bigotes en cada mejilla. Parecía increíblemente pequeño y estaba casi miedo de aceptar cuando la enfermera se lo entregó.

"Apoye su amado jefe, no se preocupe, usted no lo rompa!" La enfermera le animó en voz baja, para no despertarlo.

"Se sentía más pesado en el estómago." Murmuró. Sólo tenía sólo 3 libras, según el pequeño cuadro en el lado de su cama. Él hubiera nacido un bebé grande.

"Ah, me enteré de que había dado a luz una vez!" Ran casi saltó de su silla de ruedas cuando escuchó esa voz en auge. La enfermera a su lado y frunció el ceño inmediatamente shooshed el pervertido pelo blanco.

"Jiraiya-san, ¿cómo lo sabes?" Ella preguntó, un poco sorprendido. ¿Quién se lo dijo? La había estado observando? ¿Y si él sabía su secreto!

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que tu chakra se comporta de forma extraña?" Ella asintió con la cabeza vacilante.

"Bueno, cuento largo, le pedí que se le avise cuando se puso de parto a causa de eso. Yo no esperaba ser llamado en tan poco tiempo sin embargo." Bromeó, más tranquilo ahora.

"Esta es Ko Hyuga, que va a ver tanto de tu chakra y del bebé." Él le informó, moviéndose a un lado para que pueda ver el shinobi ojos blanco.

"Byakugan!" Ko miró al bebé por primera vez. Los órganos fueron todos muy bien desarrollados, a pesar de su nacimiento había estado alimentando de chakra de su madre. Chakra del bebé era un poco pequeña, pero eso era más probable de su nacimiento prematuro.

Volviendo la mirada hacia la propia madre, señaló la indómita chakra que Jiraiya-sama le había informado acerca. Chakra del Yurichi-san parecía grande para un civil, pero fue sin control y con vuelo en intervalos impares. Estudió el hara más tiempo, y parecía chakra se está produciendo allí directamente.

Lógicamente tenía que concluir que Yurichi-san, aunque no es una kunoichi, provenía de una familia de ninjas. Su hijo probablemente sería mucho talento, aunque.

"¿Está todo bien?" La mujer le preguntó vacilante, inquieto un poco.

"Hai. Su hijo probablemente será un buen ninja." Él le dijo.

"Él ha estado alimentando de su propio chakra y que ha causado a desarrollar más rápido que la mayoría. No creo que va a estar aquí mucho tiempo." No estaban allí mucho tiempo en absoluto. De hecho, era tan sólo dos semanas después de que fueron puestos en libertad.

Ran cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se desplomó en el sofá. Ella gimió de dolor mientras su chakra se agotó. Se sentía como si todo su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada. Este era el precio por tener el henge para la mayoría de dos semanas, con poco o nada de sueño y sólo la comida del hospital horrible para ayudar a recuperar su fuerza.

Por suerte Hikaru estaba durmiendo, así que ella fue capaz de conseguir en una siesta decente. Al menos hasta que Hikaru comenzó a llorar.

Naome sintió ganas de llorar cuando ella levantó la cabeza para ver a Hikaru llanto. Ella sólo gemía y aunque forzó su cuerpo cansado para sentarse despacio. Metió la mano en la bolsa de pañales y sacó las cosas para hacer una botella.

Esperó a que se caliente y se recuperó poco Hikaru-chan para tratar de passify él. Ella probó la leche antes de finalmente llevar a los labios para beber. Se chupó con avidez y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Usted es Hikaru Uzumaki y estoy Naome Uzumaki. Soy tu madre y tú eres mi hijo!" Ella le susurró.

"Usted nació 05 de junio a las 8:23 hs. Usted nació prematuramente pero sé que va a ser muy fuerte." Ella continuó diciendo cositas poco de información, enumerando a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Voy a ser una kunoichi, pero mi sueño no es ser hokage más. Mi sueño es asegurarse de que puede crecer con seguridad, aquí en Konoha."Ella susurró mientras le eructó.

Oyó la puerta y sabía que era Shikamaru. Nunca golpeado y siempre tenía esta forma perezosa de cerrar la puerta, así que tomó tres segundos más y luego debería. Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a su cuidado Hikaru meciéndose atrás y adelante por lo que sería volver a dormir.

"Acabo de terminar de darle de comer." Ella dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Vine porque me imaginé que estaría agotado después de la celebración de un henge durante tanto tiempo." Él arrastró las palabras. Sabía Naome tenía un montón de chakra, pero si seguía quemando a este ritmo, se había quedado sin tiempo.

"Me voy a poner en su basinett luego voy a dormir!" Naome dijo con decisión. Ella iba a dormir hasta que empezó la escuela!

Cuando ella se había instalado en su cama, salió de su habitación y se fue a la guardería. Se aseguró de que las bisagras no chirrían cuando se coló dentro, sintiendo mucho a un niño que hace una carrera por la masa.

Hikaru tenía una pequeña placa sobre su cama con su nombre en kanji elegante. Dormía de espaldas, con la cabeza colgando a un pensaba que todavía vería rojo, al igual que había vislumbrado cuando el médico lo ha llevado a la UCIN. Ahora, sin embargo su piel parecía casi normal.

La habitación estaba llena de juguetes y ropa, regalos de los amigos de Ran. Se dio cuenta de que había un libro con recetas de comida para bebés en la parte superior de la barra de cambio de pañales, sin duda de Chrona.

Shikamaru escuchó el sonido de la respiración de Hikaru y luego suspiró. Podía dar un centenar de razones por las que debe cortar por lo sano. Un millar de escenarios diferentes habían viajado a través de su mente como un relámpago, pero él ni siquiera parpadeó.

Cuando Hikaru comenzó a llorar sin embargo y un olor fétido llenaba el aire, ni siquiera dudó. Cogió que bebé como un profesional y le arrastró hasta el mostrador cambiante.

Podía dar sólo una razón por la que iba a quedar bien, y no tenía nada que ver con la lealtad. El clan Nara son grandes en la auto aceptación, debido a las sombras versátiles que ejercían. Así que sabía lo que se sentía cuando sostuvo que el bebé, y supo cómo se sentía cuando estaba con Naome.

"Chica molesto, tan molesto." Hikaru parecía estar de acuerdo.

Permaneció allí durante la mayor parte del día, el cuidado de Hikaru Naome mientras dormía en la habitación de al lado. Comenzó a darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería para Naome para cuidar de su hijo. Había conseguido una buena noche de sueño y ya estaba muerto golpea cansado.

Cuando Naome despertó lleno de energía y con ganas de jugar con su hijo, se fue a cenar. Naome alimentados Hikaru-chan y luego lo cambió también. Ella lo acosté en el suelo y le hizo cosquillas en la panza, hasta que soltó una risita.

Cuando ella lo puso en la cama y lo miraba desde la mecedora mientras dormía, llegó a pensar.

Estaba siendo un ninja más importante que ser una madre a su hijo? ¿Qué iba a hacer si alguna vez ella fue asesinada en una misión, y su bebé estaba sola? Hablando de las misiones, que velaría Hikaru-chan si tenía que salir para una muy larga? No quería que lo dejara en paz!

"Me moriría si algo llegara a suceder a ti." Sólo había sido de alrededor de un par de semanas, a menos que se contaba los meses que pasó embarazada. Ella no estaba casada, diablos el padre se estaba pudriendo en la cárcel después de casi incendiar su apartamento!

Su. Naome echó hacia atrás, reclinado en la silla mecedora mientras pensaba en esa pequeña palabra. Se _era_ poco! Casi tan increíblemente pequeño mientras su hijo duerme menos de tres metros de distancia! Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en los dos, ella no podía dejar de sentir que hizo una gran diferencia.

De repente, no sólo tiene que preocuparse de sí misma, la formación y la dieta. Trabajo Academia parecía tan insignificante ahora, cuando se celebró en la comparación con el bebé en esa cuna. De hecho, la guardería no parece tan bueno una idea para cuidar de él, no cuando ella podía hacerlo.

Podía abandonar los estudios. No sería demasiado fácil, Iruka-sensei podría venir a buscarla junto a Hokage-sama. Podía hacerlo, sin embargo, con un poco de trabajo. Podía decir que no quería ser un ninja, que era demasiado peligroso para ella y ella estaba demasiado asustada.

La idea le dolía, pero podía hacerlo. Tener un bebé tuvo sacrificio, y si la situación lo requería, Naome Uzumaki podría desaparecer. Ran Yurichi podía cuidar de su hijo durante años y años sin ser descubierto si tenía que hacerlo!

Incluso podía abandonar el pueblo. Deja atrás las miradas y comentarios y el abandono de su infancia, el mismo que terminó demasiado pronto. Podía asegurarse Hikaru no tenía que saber lo que era ir a dormir con hambre, o sentir que no existieras. Él no tuvo que vivir como ella lo hizo.

Podía salir de la aldea. Deja atrás Shikamaru y Chouji, Anko y Yoshino, Iruka-sensei y Hokage-sama. Ella podía olvidarse de su pasado, lo que la hizo quien era. Podía esconderse de Hikaru acaba de dónde venía. Él no tuvo que vivir como lo hizo, pero no estaba seguro de que era una pena vivir la vida.

Cuando Hikaru comenzó a llorar, no dudó, sólo lo llevaron en brazos y se dirigió a la cocina para otra botella. El Manual Shinobi dijo su infancia terminó cuando el pueblo se entregó que hitai-ate. A partir de entonces usted es un adulto que tiene que actuar como uno.

Terminado el 19 de junio de Naome, 23:59. Ella no lo haría de ninguna otra manera. Ella te diría eso.

Dentro de una semana que ella sentía que era paternidad como un profesional. Ella se acostumbró a la pequeña cantidad de tiempo libre que tenía, e hizo la mayor parte de lo que tenía.

Lo único que tenía problemas reales con el, estaba entrenando. Shikamaru no podía bebé sentado todo el tiempo, pero tuvo que mantenerse en forma y mejorar. Sin embargo, Hikaru-chan no podía salir a la calle mucho porque sería demasiado fácil para un bebé prematuro a enfermarse.

Naome nunca había estado enfermo antes, pero todavía preocupado por Hikaru-chan se enfermen. Incluso un resfriado podría ser muy serio con un pequeño bebé tal.

Así que una semana después de su decisión, que fue abrigarse a su hijo, henging en Ran, y escabullirse a los bosques para entrenar. Hacía calor, así que ella lo vistió a la ligera y lo sentó a la sombra. Ella se aseguró de que estaba cómodo en la espalda antes de retroceder.

Primero se dirigió a un árbol, un poco triste para aprender su control se tambalea de nuevo. Comenzó con sus flexiones y sentadillas y vueltas y sentadillas. Hizo cincuenta de cada Luego comenzó otra vez. Quería que lo mejor y esta era la única manera de hacerlo.

Practicó kawarmi con piedras al azar y palos hasta que pudiera hacerlo sin ni siquiera buscando algo para cambiar con. Luego se trató el Bunshin.

Claramente Bunshin fue una creación hecha simplemente para frustrar el infierno fuera de Naome! No importaba lo que hiciera, más chakra o menos, ella no podía hacerlo! Los clones o bien salían completamente transparente o completamente muerta. No había término medio.

Finalmente hartando con la técnica, que dejó de intentarlo y decidió hacer algo más. Más específicamente, la cuerda de escape jutsu. Fue un rango D jutsu que podría ser utilizado para escapar de casi cualquier nudo con poco o ningún esfuerzo.

Se enseñaba en la academia, pero pocos realmente se tomó el tiempo para estudiar, porque no era necesario y que siempre podría trabajar en otra cosa. Naome amaba todas las cosas jutsu, sin embargo, así que obviamente le pidió que se les enseñe todo el jutsu la academia tenía que ofrecer.

Cuerda de escape jutsu, Humedad jutsu, Spark jutsu, Dusty jutsu, Catfoot jutsu, todos ellos se les ofreció, pero ella era uno de los cuatro niños que han decidido aprender unos pocos en su año. Pidió que aprender de todos ellos.

Condensación jutsu trajo el agua del aire para llenar una cantina. Spark jutsu se podría utilizar para iniciar un fuego de campamento con rapidez. Dusty jutsu se utiliza cada vez que alguien quería limpiar sus huellas. Catfoot jutsu se utiliza para caminar en silencio sobre cualquier tipo de superficie, incluso el plástico de burbujas!

Y sí, ella de hecho probó la última.

Todos estos eran jutsus de rango D, pero Naome siempre pensé que se merecían algo un poco más alto. Después de todo, cuando uno pasa su tiempo libre a hacer problemas, uno está obligado a encontrar usos outragous de cosas inocentes.

La condensación jutsu podría ser utilizado para hacer barro. Spark jutsu utiliza para iniciar un fusible. Dusty jutsu que acaba de hacer un lío de los pasillos! Catfoot jutsu dejó sorprender a casi todo el mundo! ¿Ven? Loco y bromista usos potenciales para el jutsu inocente!

Cuando terminó con la cuerda de escape jutsu ella miró a su pequeño hijo. Hikaru estaba riendo en una mariposa que mantiene estableciéndose en su desnudo boca abajo. Al verlo así, ella sabía que la escena lo haría a su lienzo siguiente tan pronto como llegaron a casa.

De regreso a casa más tarde como Ran, decidió poner Zoro volver a trabajar en la biblioteca tan pronto como la opurtunidad presentó.Primero, sin embargo, tendría que salir corriendo para dango y ramen, no necesariamente en ese orden tampoco.

De alguna manera consiguió engañado para regalar a su hijo por un día a un excesivamente entusiasta Yuki Yamanaka al día siguiente, dejándola con un montón de tiempo libre. Ella tiene esa nueva pintura hecha a Akane y le mostró la que ella hizo de su hijo, antes de asegurarse de que la mujer sabía que no iba a vender que uno por cualquier cosa.

Pensó en ir a las aguas termales para relajarse un poco, pero ella no quería conocer a ese pervertido accidentalmente pelo blanco nuevo. Algo en él le pareció fuera.

Izquierda sin otras alternativas que simplemente descansando en la casa, se transforma en Zoro y se fue a la biblioteca.

No había nada nuevo o interesante en la sección Academia lo que se trasladó a la sección genin. Aquí fue donde realmente encontró un libro sobre el control de chakra y sus numerosos ejercicios. Caminar sobre el agua celebrada apelación definitivamente.

Tomó nota de eso y luego se acercó un poco a la derecha para el jutsu. Encontró varios D-filas que no se enseñan en la academia y cuidadosamente desplazan a través de los que no tienen una gran cantidad de uso a los que se podría utilizar para una variedad de cosas.

Genin no se les enseñó una gran cantidad de chakra que cuesta jutsu o jutsu que podría ser utilizado para grandes ataques. Era mejor esperar a que las cosas cuando un genin se convirtió en un Chunin y espero madurar un poco. Así que se sorprendió cuando se enteró de un ataque de rango C pareja y defensa jutsu escondido detrás de un par de tomos polvorientos.

Estaban en un pergamino sin marcar que Naome supo de inmediato que no pertenecen a la biblioteca. En una vida pasada, ella no se habría visto más allá de la palabra de rango C antes de salir corriendo a la práctica hasta que se quedó sin chakra.

Ahora, sin embargo, dio un vistazo más de cerca el desplazamiento entregándole un billete a la vía rápida en su carrera ninja. En el lado de la espiral era un símbolo sabía bastante bien. Este fue un clan desplazarse perteneciente al clan Aburame. Realmente no había duda de la insignia del escarabajo en el lateral.

Zoro sintió desgarrado. Por una parte, era probable que se trataba de técnicas de clanes que no podía hacer de todos modos por lo que debe devolverlo. Por otro, se _lo_ quería llevar a un pequeño vistazo!

Se puso de pie con ese pergamino en sus manos por unos minutos antes de que finalmente comenzó a moverse. En primer lugar se fija todo para arriba en el estante, quitar el polvo de un par de los libros y hacer que nada más estaba detrás de los otros. Cuando hubo terminado con eso, se metió el libro en el bolsillo, todavía sin abrir, y salió de la biblioteca.

El compuesto Aburame era en realidad dentro de la Zona Roja. Si esto fue porque se quedaron sin espacio o porque el Aburame eligió vivir allí dependía de quién cuenta la historia. Vivían al noreste del departamento de Naome, cerca de la frontera con el distrito y se evitaron con regularidad. No muchas personas se sentían cómodos con los insectos que comparten sus cuerpos.

El Aburame nunca había hecho nada para lastimar Naome, y ella odiaba esconderse todo el tiempo. Ella dispeled su disfraz y se acercó a la entrada del recinto.

Por lo que ella podía ver que no estaba protegido, como la mayoría de otros compuestos. De hecho, ella ni siquiera se detuvo hasta que casi llegó al edificio. El Aburame vivía en un solo edificio, aunque fácilmente el más grande de todo el pueblo.

"Uzumaki-san, ¿cuál es su razón de ser en nuestro complejo?" Ella eeped y se dio vuelta para ver a un hombre alto con una chaqueta similar a la de Shino. Se gastaron todo el Aburame esos?

"He encontrado algo que le pertenece a usted." Declaró con firmeza, sacando el libro y entregárselo.

El hombre lo miró por un momento y Naome consiguió un buen vistazo a algunos escarabajos arrastrándose por el dedo. Se preguntó brevemente si se sentía raro haber bichos arrastrándose sobre ti todo el tiempo.

"Gracias por devolver este. Pertenece en nuestra biblioteca." Sí, ella supuso que tipo de. Estos chicos todos dijeron las cosas más obvias!

"De nada". Ella dijo, inclinándose ligeramente y moviendo a su alrededor para salir.

Aburame Shibi miró largo y tendido en la dirección de la joven se había ido antes de ir al interior. Había dejado este rollo a propósito de la sección genin de la biblioteca para ver si a alguien le trae de vuelta. Naome fue la primera persona que devuelva el desplazamiento.

Ella no volvió a la biblioteca, decidiendo en lugar de practicar los nuevos D-filas que había encontrado. Caminar sobre el agua también estaba en la lista de tareas para. En el momento en el verano había terminado, que estaría listo para patear traseros y tomar nombres!

Ella fue a campo de entrenamiento de siete años, un terreno utilizado normalmente por los nuevos escuadrones de genin y jounin de la Academia utilizan normalmente los terrenos cercanos a la propia academia. Sin embargo, no había lagos o ríos cercanos a la academia para la práctica de su más reciente habilidad en.

En el momento en que tenía que irse a recoger a Hikaru-chan, estaba calado hasta los huesos y no tenía ganas de que hizo un montón de progreso. Ella esperó hasta que estuvo cerca de tres cuadras de la floristería Yamanaka antes henging en Ran y recoger a su hijo, asegurando Yuki-chan que había pasado el día de relax.

Naome preguntó si debería estar preocupado de que le resultaba tan fácil mentir ahora. Casi más fácil que decir la verdad. Casi. Ella iba a tratar de que siga siendo así.

Con Hikaru-chan bonito y limpio desde un baño fregadero y no es tiempo para una alimentación, Naome se quedó con algún tiempo de juego con su bebé. Apenas un par de semanas y un día de edad, pero él era especial. Pasó casi ningún momento a todos en la UCIN, a sólo un par de semanas.

"Maa, sería perfecto si usted desea dormir toda la noche." Ella se quejó en voz baja, cuando su hijo se quedó dormido después de otra botella. En lugar de ponerlo en su cuna, decidió que sólo por esta noche podía dormir con ella.

Sí, el tiempo empezó a volar y Naome apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse de dónde había salido. Su increíble energía había reinsertado en sí y ella fue una vez más una bola de colores brillantes, vestido con su viejo camisetas religiosamente simplemente porque podía! Hikaru-chan sigue siendo una fuente de amor y diversión.

A las tres semanas de edad, los restos del cordón umbilical finalmente habían caído. Podía levantar la cabeza por un par de segundos, y se centró más en su cara ahora. También había ganado algo de peso, que ella tomó como una buena señal, ya que había sido un bebé prematuro nacido mucho tiempo antes.

Al final del mes, ella y Shikamaru pasó todo el día sin hacer nada más que jugar shogi Hikaru mientras alternaba entre el sueño y la alimentación. Shikamaru había tomado a mostrar un poco antes de la comida y el cuidado de Hikaru mientras Naome hizo lo que tenía que hacer por la tarde. Era un sistema que funcionaba.

"Shikamaru, no estoy seguro de que he dicho gracias." Por supuesto, sólo porque trabajó no significaba que no lo cuestionó.

"Chica Problemático, eres bienvenido." Él murmuró, sin levantar la mirada del tablero. Él había estado enseñando a sus algunas estrategias y ella estaba realmente imponiendo.

"Sólo se promete no volver a decirle a nadie sobre esto, pero has ayudado mucho." Volvió la mirada hacia ella y justificó su mirada como tratando de encontrar una buena razón para sus acciones.

Su pelo había crecido de nuevo, estaba por debajo de los omóplatos. Ella siempre decía lo que tenía que cortar. Llevaba una camiseta grande, de color naranja brillante, y un par de pantalones cortos de color beige. Admitió que se veía mejor en esto que los colores apagados y sudaderas gruesas de antes.

"Tú eres mi amigo, no es problemático para ayudarle." Dijo suavemente, rectificar de nuevo en el juego.

Naome rió de la respuesta previsible y volvió al juego también. Tienen tres más se mueve en antes Hikaru comenzó a llorar de la cama.

Era agosto y ahora Naome estaba mirando por encima de los progresos que había hecho hasta ahora. Ella había llegado a dominar el resto de D-rangos y el excercise poca agua. Su entrenamiento de la fuerza se había ido bastante bien y tenía una buena base, incluso sin el chakra habitual mejora.

Todavía había una técnica que eludió a sus mejores esfuerzos, sin embargo, y eso la ralla que no tiene fin. Bunshin jutsu, el último aguafiestas.

Shikamaru y Chouji se sentó en el borde del claro estaba practicando en, Shika la celebración de una Hikaru dormir. El conocimiento de que su hijo estaba durmiendo era probablemente la única cosa que Naome de ir a una muy fuerte, muy mala boca, diatriba.

"No entiendo por qué ella está teniendo muchos problemas con él." Chouji murmuró con la boca llena de fichas.

"Yo tampoco, pero sé que tiene algo que ver con que sea el menor chakra extensa jutsu que hay." Shikamaru respondió con pereza. Tal vez ella no tenía la capacidad de utilizar el jutsu. En realidad no importa, sin embargo, ya que sus calificaciones en todo lo demás era tan sólo tenía que pasar taijutsu, conseguir sobre una D para genjutsu, pase el escrito, y obtener una buena puntuación en el blanco, y ella pasaba sin problema.

Naome finalmente se hartó con el jutsu y se volvió hacia un pasatiempo más interesante. Al ver que sus amigos estaban ocupados hablando entre sí y no prestar atención a ella por el momento, ella rápidamente henged en una mariposa de acercarse sigilosamente a ellos.

Una vez que ella estaba a pocos metros de ellos se henged volver a la normalidad.

"Boo!" Ella lloró. Shika y Chouji saltaron de un kilómetro y su hijo se movió un poco en su sueño.

"No hagas eso Naome!" Chouji la reprendió, habiendo agarrado en una bodega de estrangular mientras ella estaba ocupada riendo el culo fuera.

"Lo siento, lo siento!" Ella se rió, no suena lo siento en absoluto.

Un mes para las vacaciones de verano, Naome preguntó lo que había ver y hacer en él. Ella estaba caminando a casa como Ran con Hikaru acurrucarse feliz en sus brazos y la bolsa de pañales colgada sobre un hombro.

"Ne, mañana te voy a dejar a la guardería Hikaru-chan. Tienes la oportunidad de pasar el día con los niños como tú!" Ella decidió sobre la marcha. Tenía que hacer otro viaje a la biblioteca de todos modos. Esta vez con una almohadilla de lápiz y nota, algunas de esas técnicas miró fijamente.

Hikaru sólo bostezó y se hundió más profundamente en el hueco de su brazo. Ran sonrió a su bebé y se rió para sí misma en lo que probablemente estaría haciendo mientras ella no estaba. Dormir y comer, no es muy diferente, excepto que ella no iba a hacer la comida.

Dog-san estaba saltando sobre los tejados después de ser relevado de sus funciones frontera cuando se dio cuenta de una cabeza roja familiarizado caminar por debajo de él. Se detuvo e inconscientemente bajó la cabeza hacia un lado como un cachorro curioso. Ran Yurichi y Hikaru, el último de los cuales había visto recaigan en el mundo.

Pensó brevemente en ir hacia abajo y el establecimiento oficial de sí mismo, pero se contuvo. Él sólo había sido el portador, y sin importar su aparente semejanza con Kushina, no estaban relacionados. Negó con la cabeza una vez, dos veces, luego saltó de nuevo en la dirección opuesta.

Al día siguiente, Ran Hikaru llevado a la guardería a las afueras del Barrio Rojo. Ella entró en el edificio y se movió Hikaru en sus brazos nerviosamente. Mentalmente sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó a la recepción.

"Disculpe, me gustaría registrar Hikaru-chan para Day Care". Ella dijo con confianza.

"Ah, sólo tienes que rellenar un par de cosas, si usted tiene el tiempo." La guardería fue utilizado por los civiles y shinobi. Por ello, junto con los orfanatos y otras guarderías, fueron fuertemente custodiado. Un equipo genin fue asignado a la guardería de semana largos períodos de rotación, algo así como un D-rank continua.

Ran cumplimentaron el habitual información necesaria, como el nombre, la edad, y las alergias. En el nombre vaciló antes de poner es lo que había escrito en el certificado de nacimiento, por lo que eso era lo que iba a escribir sobre los papelitos!

"Muy bien Hikaru-chan, decir adiós a Kaa-chan." El sitter arrulló al bebé. Ran se sintió un poco arrepentida cuando él se levantó de sus brazos, pero ella educó su expresión.

Ran se metió en un callejón y henged a Zoro antes de salir e ir en su camino. Se tomó su tiempo, conseguir su mente en el estado poco mentales preparando nunca andaba mal.

Se dio la vuelta de la esquina y vio a la biblioteca al final de la calle. Él comenzó a acelerar su andar un poco cuando escuchó algo.

"Oi, Zoro-san!" Se detuvo indeciso y se volvió. Asuma Sarutobi-san la velocidad al caminar hacia él, seguido por una mujer que sabía era Zoro.

"Sarutobi-san, qué sorpresa." Dijo suavemente, ofreciendo sólo la más pequeña de las sonrisas.

"Permítame presentarle Kurenai-san." La mujer era un año mayor que Zoro parecía ser. Él se sorprendió al enterarse de que ella era una Chunin como él, sin embargo.

"Saludos Kurenai-san." Él asintió con la cabeza respetuosamente.

"Estoy Zoro Roronoa". Se presentó a sí mismo.

"Ir a la biblioteca de nuevo?" Asuma cuestionada.

"Hai, pensé que debería tener un poco más de ataque basado jutsu". Él se encogió de hombros. Realmente en este punto que estaría feliz con cualquier cosa sobre D-rank.

"Ha comenzado la formación elemental todavía?" Kurenai le preguntó. Zoro trató de mantener su rostro neutral, pero ahora sentía curiosidad.¿Cuál fue la formación elemental?

"¿Sabe usted lo que su elemento es?" Asuma preguntó con curiosidad.

"No." Respondió Zoro.

"Tengo un poco de papel chakra sobrante de! Cuando me estaba poniendo a prueba la mina Agua!" Kurenai dijo con entusiasmo, sacando unas tiras de papel de su bolsa de kunai.

"Sólo canalizar parte chakra y podemos ver lo que su elemento es!" Ella le intructed. Ella parecía feliz de enseñarle acerca de algo como esto.

Zoro miró el papel, sin saber qué elementos de la naturaleza tenía que ver con él recibiendo ataques jutsu, pero dispuestos a hacer por miedo a parecer estúpido. Cerró los ojos y se envía chakra a sus manos. Cuando los abrió el periódico había partido por la mitad.

"Increíble! Afinidades de viento son muy raras en Konoha!" Asuma murmuró. Por lo que él sabía que sólo él y su padre tenía una afinidad de viento en el momento. Parecía Zoro-san era un caso especial, aunque.

"Bueno, ahora que sé que tenemos el mismo elemento, no puedo dejar solo a luchar a través de la formación!" Asuma rió. La biblioteca no tenía un montón de viento jutsu de todos modos.

Se las arreglaron para llevar Zoro a un campo de entrenamiento y luego comenzó explicando sobre afinidades. Entraron en las descripciones de otros estilos de formación de la naturaleza en su solicitud. Todos tenían algo que ver con las hojas, curiosamente. Por ejemplo, con el viento que tiene que tratar de cortar una hoja.

Con el agua, tienes que probar y disfrutar de una hoja. Con el fuego debe arder. Con la tierra debe hacerlo convertirse en polvo. Por último, con el rayo debe arrugar la hoja juntos como una mala idea por escrito en el papel antes de ser arrojado a la basura.

"Muy bien, primero vamos a empezar con algunos jutsu que no requieren cambio de chakra." Asuma suspiró. ¿Quién sabía que la enseñanza puede ser tan agotador. No quiere decir que Zoro era un mal estudiante, él escuchaba y hacía buenas preguntas, pero la obra sólo drena toda su energía!

_Jabalí, perro, pájaro!_ Zoro estaba ocupado tratando de utilizar Estilo Viento, Gran Avance jutsu. Se podría crear una fuerte ráfaga de viento para golpear a los enemigos desprevenidos. Estaba teniendo un poco de problemas para obtener la ráfaga suficientemente fuerte como para hacer lo que quería que hiciera. Que fue derribar un kunai que había sido arrojado a una rama en un árbol cercano.

Lanzó su chakra y el viento se arremolinaba a su cargo directo para el árbol. Su objetivo había mejorado, pero el viento no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar el kunai hacia abajo. Este era su tercer intento.

"Bueno, tú estás mejorando. Vas a tener que bajar al final de la semana si se practica todos los días." Asuma noncomittably se encogió de hombros. Se había aburrido con todo la enseñanza.

Zoro se echó a reír al hombre dormido antes de mirar al Sol para medir el tiempo. Tenía que cumplir con Shikamaru a Ichiraku al mediodía. Era casi mediodía ya.

"Ne, Asuma-san, gracias por enseñar esto a mí, pero tengo que ir." Él no dijo nada acerca de lo que se iba a hacer o cuándo podrían reunirse de nuevo.

Asuma saludó al joven Chunin antes de dibujar un cigarrillo y lo encendió para arriba. Zoro era un chico interesante, sobre todo porque él siempre fue cuidadoso con lo que iba a decir. Asuma no creía que el chico estaba demasiado preocupado por ser grosero lo más preocupado por decir algo que lamentaría más tarde. Tal vez al ver a su lengua porque solía tener problemas por una boca inteligente o algo.

Él exhaló una larga bocanada de humo y pensó menos en Zoro y más acerca de Kurenai. Ella estaba realmente llegando alrededor y que iba a invitarla a salir mañana para este fin de semana. Tenía la intención de hacerlo hoy, pero se acobardó, y ver a Zoro había decidido dar Kurenai una pequeña muestra de lo que la enseñanza sería como si ella realmente quería enseñar genin después de hacer jounin.

Zoro disipó su henge y volvió a Naome forma antes de llegar a la vista de la base Ichiraku ramen. Su estómago gruñó mientras olía el aroma familiar de los fideos celestiales.

Naome estaba devorando ramen antes Shikamaru siquiera terminó su medio saludo alegre. No había tenido ramen para siempre!

"Naome-chan, ¿qué haces durante el verano? Apenas hemos cogido una idea de que desde la escuela deje salir." Ella había estado ocupado con Hikaru-chan. Tan ocupado que ramen había pasado a segundo plano a los pañales! Es evidente que ella había cometido un pecado imperdonable para los dioses ramen.

"Formación, salir con los amigos, nada nuevo." Ella contestó con la boca llena de fideos.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco cansado." Naome tragó este tiempo antes de contestar.

"¿Cansado? Me? Dónde has estado los últimos diez años? Podría correr alrededor de todo el pueblo cincuenta veces antes de llegar cansado!"Ella declaró con vehemencia. _(En algún lugar de Konoha, la bestia verde estornudó)._

"Sólo he estado entrenando duro extra! Tengo que ser Hokage después de todo!" Ella declaró.

A su lado Shikamaru levantó la vista de su ramen y miró. Ella todavía quería ser Hokage, después de todo lo que había sucedido. Eso era todavía la motivación detrás de todo su entrenamiento. Quedar embarazada es por eso que comenzó a tomar en serio, y el nivel de mejora que vio fue asombrosa.

Si quería ser Hokage, él lo dudaba nada podría detenerla. Chica Troublesome era demasiado obstinado.

Ran llegó a la guardería antes de lo que quería decir que, pero supuso que era inevitable. Todavía no estaba a gusto con él dejándole con una niñera durante tanto tiempo. Firmó su nombre y se fue a la parte trasera donde se guardaban los bebés.

Hikaru estaba acostado en su estómago, que mantuvo su cabeza un poco y Ran se preguntó por qué estaba por delante de todos los demá un bebé prematuro, por lo que técnicamente se debería de haber estado detrás de todos los demás, pero estaba avanzando bastante rápido de lo que ella podía ver.

Interiormente sonriendo como un loco y pensar en cómo su hijo era un pequeño genio, que barrió el pequeño bebé en sus brazos, con cuidado para apoyar la cabeza. Ella susurró alegremente al bebé asustado, hasta que se relajó en su abrazo y luego se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Me Ran-san Perdone, pero ¿sería demasiado pedir que llene una cosa? Necesitamos un contacto de emergencia en caso de que algo sucede."Ran sonrió y le entregó el bebé a aceptar los papeles. Recorrió las prescripciones de un contacto y, finalmente, dejó un nombre que sólo podía rezar para no lastimarla más tarde.

Con suerte, Anko Mitarashi nunca tendría que enterarse de esto. Si lo hacía, esperemos que no sería demasiado enojado. Ran había sido testigo de la ira, y ella quería de ninguna manera dirigida hacia ella.

El último mes antes de empezar las clases transcurrió en un instante, pero se sentía muy satisfecho. Ella domina el Gran Avance jutsu y el Kaze no Yaiba jutsu, que ella podría hacer talar un árbol entero ahora! El ejercicio de corte hoja no estaba produciendo mucho, pero Asuma-san dijo que era para Chunin y ella sólo tenía diez años, por lo que no iría en las tangentes al respecto.

Zoro también compró algunas pesas y una nueva máscara nombrada Tia compró algo de ropa femenina de manga larga. Naome se vio en la necesidad de un sostén de entrenamiento y pensó que bien podría mostrar lo poco que tenía. Sí, sus tetas eran todavía grande y responsable y que se aprovechan de ella.

Los pesos había diez libras cada uno, uno en cada extremidad y en su torso. Se había tomado tres semanas para poder caminar así y sabía que tenía que subir la cantidad de nuevo pronto. Casi se utilizó para el peso! Probablemente de todo ese tiempo que lleva Hikaru en el estómago.

Su nuevo equipo es un pañuelo azul alrededor de su frente para mantener el flequillo de los ojos. La parte superior era una sencilla camisa de manga larga, de color naranja oscuro que se ajustan cómodamente pero no iba a superar muy pronto. Ella al principio quería una camiseta sin mangas, pero luego pensó en cómo los mostró un poco demasiado la piel, y ella no había perdido toda la grasa del embarazo. La parte inferior eran los pantalones de campana que afectó a media pierna antes de terminar.

Cuando terminaron los pantalones, las polainas que sujetaban sus piernas empezaron pesos. Los pantalones eran un marrón, pero ella pensó que se veía bien con su superior. Los calentadores eran pequeñas, porque ha hecho Tia un poco más joven que ella, pero encajan én eran de un azul profundo, como la noche de luna llena.

De pie frente al espejo del baño ahora en su primer día de escuela, Naome dudaba que ella se veía nada menos que Holt! Su sonrisa astuta apareció en su rostro mientras ella fantaseaba acerca de la forma en que las mandíbulas de la academia se reduciría cuando ella caminó pulg

"WAAAHHH!" Bueno, si alguna vez tiene Hikaru-chan alimentados y dejó en la guardería de todos modos. Ella suspiró exageradamente antes henging en Ran y recoger a su hijo y bolsa de pañales antes de salir por la puerta.

Ella lo dejó tan rápido como pudo, pero era casi tarde a clase de todos modos. Ella dio un paso hacia la puerta y tomó un segundo para recobrar el aliento antes de sentarse al lado de Shikamaru, que era, por supuesto, para dormir. ¿Alguien esperaba menos de él?

"Bienvenido clase de nuevo, espero que hayan tenido un buen descanso." Iruka les saludó alegremente. Mizuki bostezó un saludo antes de la celebración de la barbilla en una mano y tratar de mantenerse despierto. Naome se utiliza para dormir poco, sin embargo, gracias a Hikaru-chan.

"Bien entonces, vamos a pasar lista." Naome instante se aburrió y pensó en todas las cosas interesantes que podría estar haciendo si no estuviera en clase. Ella podría travesuras alguien, podría estar esperando a saludar a Anko que estaría de vuelta en cualquier momento, podría ser la formación de la hoja de corte de ejercicio. Hay tantas cosas que hacer durante el día escolar aburrido.

"Naome Uzumaki?" El anteriormente llamado niña gritó de dolor cuando un codo encontró su camino en su lado. Ella miró a su derecha, donde Kiba Inuzuka y Akamaru se encontraban.

"Es bueno ver aquí a tiempo por un Naome cambio." Ella dejó de intentar quemar un agujero a través de la cabeza del perro del chico y se volvió para mirar a Iruka-sensei.

"He mejorado, pero a veces pienso que me podía pasar mejor el día en realidad lanzar kunai en lugar de tratar de averiguar el porcentaje de la fuerza necesaria para enviar a través de un enemigo en el papel." Ella dijo en serio, obligándose a mantener una cara inocente en blanco mezclado con el aburrimiento obvio. Sí, esos libros sobre libros de psicología me ayudó mucho.

"Wow Naome, que _haga_ tener un sentido de la moda! " Sakura gritó en shock. Obviamente, ella no había prestado mucha atención a la rubia en la última fila.

"Sí, las sudaderas eran _feos! "_ Kiba se estremeció, haciendo hincapié en la cantidad de la ropa era horrible.

"Ne, tenía mis razones. Entrenamiento invisible y todo eso!" Ella se echó a reír, pensando en cuán pocas veces que quedó atrapado travesuras ahora. Ella era increíble! Ella gobernó todo tipo de cool!

"Caras", que no hacen nada al respecto fea cara de la que es, así que decidí dar a la población general algo más fácil en los ojos para mirar. Algunos ojos dulces si se quiere! " Ella disfrutaba de las risas de sus compañeros de los niños y el resplandor de Kiba.

"Ya es suficiente de clase, tenemos que seguir adelante con la lección de hoy. Primero, me gustaría informar a todos que este año más clases serán separados por sexo, sino que son capaces de cambiar entre las clases como desee, siempre y cuando el uno en realidad está asignado en el tiene buenas calificaciones ". Leyó un pequeño folleto. Este año las chicas estarían haciendo cosas como la caligrafía y la pintura y los arreglos florales y esas cosas geisha.

Pasó una lista de los cursos para todas las chicas junto con el horario habitual. Naome inmediatamente tachado de pintura, ella no necesitaba ayuda con eso. Caligrafía estaría bien, ya que sabía de Tenten-san que practicaron los códigos de craqueo. Cosas Geisha fue hasta su callejón, ya que ella vivía en el Barrio Rojo sabía que algunas mujeres decentes que a veces ayudar a salir.

Arreglos florales era algo que no le interesaba en absoluto. No en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera se les permitió meterse con cosas venenosas o hierbas medicinales, incluso! Quería aprender sobre ellos, ¿por qué no estaba allí un curso para ese tipo de cosas?

Suspiró para sus adentros al pensar en las dos clases que estaba tomando y lo que podía sustituir a los otros dos. Los cursos Shinobi parecía mucho más interesante! Advanced Shinobi Herramientas, técnicas de ocultación, seguimiento, e incluso estrategias sonaba mejor que lo que tenía.

Naome suspiró cuando ella decidió tomar técnicas de ocultación y de seguimiento en lugar de las flores y la pintura. Con eso, se dio la vuelta en sus elecciones y se reunió con el mundo real. El mundo real aparentemente encontrando problemas matemáticos complejos sobre el vuelo kunai importante.

"Podría vender mi alma por una calculadora." Finalmente se decidió.

"Chica problemática." Bueno, al menos ella todavía tenía sus amigos.

Al final del día, ella estaba más que listo para la graduación. Ella se adelantó a _todo el mundo!_ Incluso Sasuke no podía darle nada a trabajar en contra de más! Estaba aburrida! Así que se aburre! Tenía la necesidad, la necesidad de pinturas multicolores y brillantes bombas de humo de colores y alambre de viaje!

Naome estallar la puerta de la academia y tuvo que contener físicamente a sí misma de gritar "¡Libertad!" en la parte superior de sus pulmones. Fue una decisión difícil, aunque.

Shikamaru y Chouji ambos tenían la formación del clan hoy sin embargo, por lo que ella estaba sola. Ella henged a Ran y se fue a la guarderí de menos a su bebé!

Ella lo recogió y lo firmó antes de partir. Ella decidió que era lo suficientemente bueno que tomar un paseo en uno de los muchos parques de Konoha no estaría mal.

"Hmm, ¿qué hacer con el resto del día." Murmuró a Hikaru. Él estaba descansando contra su pecho, pero sus pequeños ojos se perfeccionó en el de ella.

"Maa, Kaa-chan tiene que hacer ejercicio y ponerse en forma. Hmm, podríamos ir de compras, nos estamos quedando un poco bajo. Podríamos ir sorpresa Yoshino-san con una visita." Es difícil creer que antes de quedar embarazada, su decisión más difícil era si quería cinco cuencos de ramen o sólo una.

Ran abrió las puertas de su apartamento y cambió el peso de Hikaru en sus brazos. Ella estaba a punto de entrar en su propia casa cuando alguien habló.

"Hey Ran! Tanto tiempo sin verte! Did'ya miss me?" Ran se rió y se dio la vuelta para ver Anko pie detrás de ella con un plato de dango.

"¿Qué-¿Es esta cosa pequeña teeny el bebé grande que esperabas?" Ran volvió a reír e invitó a Anko interior. Ella siempre podía usar dango.

"Hmm, voy a estar haciendo una visita a Ibiki luego. No se puede dejar que estos buenos hombres no caminan todavía los hombres después de amenazar a una mujer embarazada, ¿verdad?" Anko dijo con finalty después de la historia terminó.

"Ibiki?" Ella le recordaba de la conferencia que dio en la academia! El jefe de T & I!

"Él es la cabeza de la división de T & I. Necesito ir a él para averiguar los nombres de estos hijo de puta." Ran no estaba seguro de que era una buena cosa.

Anko se veía bastante divertido, medio palo de dango en la boca y un bebé que pone en su pecho. Ran se aseguró de memorizar la escena para poder pintar más tarde. ¿Qué le recordó que tenía que comprar unas nuevas pinturas.

"Ah, sí, aquí está el alquiler de mi tres meses!" Anko le entregó un fajo grande de dinero en efectivo que Ran nunca recordaba haber Kami, A-filas deben pagar bien!

"Nunca me he dado cuenta de la cantidad de dinero que gano. Suelo pasar demasiado rápido." Murmuró para sí misma. Anko se rió de su mandíbula floja antes de dar vuelta al bebé durmiendo en su pecho.

Hikaru probablemente tiene el pelo rubio de su padre, quien la polla que dejó Ran-chan era. A pesar de que las líneas rojas estaban bastante mal culo mirando. Sería una señora asesino dentro de unos años! Anko se preguntó si tendría el gusto de dango. ¿Cuántos años tenía un bebé tiene que ser para comer alimentos sólidos de nuevo?

Anko estaba aturdido un poco de saliva como Ran tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a una turba de borrachos. Quizá trabajando en una taberna dio su experiencia o algo así. Ella miró a su alrededor y se maravilló de lo mucho que había cambiado en sólo tres meses.

Hubo un poco de pintura de Hikaru en un claro. Una vista de los cuadros lado de los monumentos Hokage que dieron el ángulo perfecto para el Yondaime para brillar. Hubo incluso una tristeza de la piedra conmemorativa y lo que parecía ser un hombre mirando hacia abajo en los nombres.

Las cejas de Anko dispararon en la línea del cabello y ella se acercaron. Sí, el hombre tenía el pelo de plata y tenía en la mano un pequeño libro naranja.

"Ahahahahaha!" Ella se quedó sin aliento, débilmente caer de nuevo en el sofá. Hikaru se sorprendió despierto y comenzó a llorar. Ran le arrancó rápidamente y él se calmó mientras esperaba a Anko a fin.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Finalmente preguntó con una mueca.

"Tú pintaste Kakashi!" Ella arqueó una ceja y se volvió para mirar a la pintura de la mujer mayor había estado estudiando. Lo había encontrado en uno de sus paseos y memorizado para pintar después. El cabello plateado le recordaba el misterioso perro-san ANBU que se la llevó al hospital.

"¿Eh, por lo que es el nombre del perro-san. Él es el ANBU que me llevó al hospital." Informó a Anko.

Anko Mitarashi parecía Navidad había llegado a principios de este año. No sólo había una pintura de Kakashi Hatake _melancólico_ pero era el ANBU que Ran trasladados al hospital? Esto era demasiado rico.

"Ran, que _tiene_ que dejarme traerlo aquí para verlo! te voy a comprar todo el dango que quiere y no dar un solo bocado! " La mujer de cabello púrpura juró.

"Para ver un cuadro? Bueno, supongo que puedo. Te estoy sosteniendo a lo dango sin embargo." Tan pronto como fue el permiso de salida que Anko estaba fuera de la puerta llorando sobre la búsqueda de un "pervertido pelo de plata 'determinado.

Ran se preguntó lo que había metido en a. Oh, bueno, no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

"Anko, ¿por qué me arrastre a la casa de una mujer civil?" Evidentemente podría ser malo. Anko aparentemente había secuestrado al hombre mientras él estaba de servicio. Aunque no parece tan loco por ella.

"Porque te pintó frente a la piedra meditando y llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo!" Respondió la mujer cautiva felizmente. Ran había colocado Hikaru a su basinett antes de llegar, y ella se alegraba de que ella tenía.

"¿En serio?" Alzó una mirada desafiante a su captor. Ran se preguntó qué expresión que estaba haciendo bajo esa máscara de tela.

"Lo siento Dog-san, me Había pasado te gusta eso y pensé que se vería bien en mi lienzo." Ella se disculpó profusamente. Ella realmente no necesitaba un ANBU tipo ninja enfadado con ella. Ella tuvo un bebé que pensar!

"Maa, me puedes llamar a Kakashi cuando no estoy usando la máscara." Él la despidió. Se preguntó qué era ese libro naranja. Su ojo estaba casi pegado a él. ¿Qué pasó con el otro ojo?

Kakashi miró el retrato y admitió en privado que había hecho un buen trabajo. Fue pintado en el ángulo derecho, por lo que podía ver sus ojos. En su mano derecha era su ICHA ICHA pero estaba a la sombra de un color más oscuro, como si fuera de luto.

"Está bien hecho." Se preguntó si los hados estaban jugando con él. ¿Por qué seguía alcanzar un mismo Kushina-parecerse civil? No sabía Anko se hablaba con _nadie_ que no lleve grandes cantidades de metal en su persona.

"Gracias. Creo que es uno de los mejores." Ella respondió amablemente. Ella se lo ofreció a él, pero él se negó. Finalmente Anko detuvo haciendo pucheros por la falta de reacción visible en el ANBU y le asustó a quién sabe dónde.

"Bueno, era bastante interesante." Ella suspiró, volviendo a sentarse en su sofá ya que se trataba de Anko y ella.

"Un día, un día me gustaría tener la oportunidad de ver más de una fracción de la piel." Anko suspiró en sueños, su cara conseguir un poco de rojo. Ran sabía un flechazo al ver a uno.

"Así que le gusta?" Ella preguntó con inocencia. Ella nunca llegó a jugar este tipo de juegos con gente de su edad!

"Ran, te digo esto en la más estricta seguridad y confianza. Quiero que desnuda, en mi cama, conmigo encima de él haciendo cosas muy traviesos a sus regiones más bajas." Ran no pudo evitar echarse a reír en la cara Anko hecho al describir su pequeño sueño húmedo.

"Bueno, sé que el camino al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago pero tendría que dar una vuelta para encontrar la combinación secreta de la cremallera de los pantalones." Ella bromeó. Anko miró escandalizado, obviamente no esperaba a alguien como Ran para hacer una broma como esa.

"¡Ajá! He contagiado a usted!" Ella gritó victorioso.

"Supongo que tienes!" Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Anko se fue, ella dispeled el henge y se fue a la lona. Todavía tenía esa escena con Anko y Hikaru-chan para esbozar luego ó sus provisiones y se puso un delantal. Ató de nuevo todo su pelo y se sentó frente a la hoja en blanco.

Primero lo hizo el fondo, poniendo en el sofá, las paredes, y la escena de la ventana. Naome sumerge su pincel en el color amarillo y limpió suavemente sobre la superficie de la pared. Ella respiró hondo antes de continuar el proceso. Puso en Anko, y poco Hikaru-chan que pone en su pecho.

Con un pincel fino se puso en el palo dango. Al principio, ella cogió un tono de marrón, pero luego cambió de idea a medio camino y lo sumergió en el Quicksilver. El palo dango se convirtió en un senbon. Esta fue la forma de la mayoría de sus cuadros, ella empezaba algo y luego cambiar de opinión y de repente el estado de ánimo de la imagen tuvo un cambio drástico.

Esto siempre parecía suceder a las pinturas que tenían algo que ver con el ninja. Incluso los monumentos se han hecho pensando en acomplishments de cada uno y las consecuencias de sus errores. La pintura Kakashi había mirado pacífica a ella, pero cuando terminó era el de un hombre de luto.

Ahora bien, este uno de Anko y su hijo, tenía tonos más oscuros de lo que ella había imaginado primero. La de un Kunoichi que no podía dejar atrás su carrera en la presencia de hasta un niño.

Cuando se enteró de que su hijo llore se fue enseguida. Nunca miró las pinturas hasta acabarlo. A ella le gustaba no saber lo que habían resultan.

Cuando ella lo puso de vuelta, ella comenzó de nuevo la pintura. El rizo suave de pelo de su hijo, y la red de pesca amontonada en el puño doblado. La divertida expresión aún custodiada de un amigo. Las marcadas líneas de su cabello.

Naome terminó la pintura y la dejó a secar. Ella alimenta Hikaru-chan otra vez, luego lo cambió. Ya era tarde. Ella hizo una pequeña cena, sólo algunos sashimi. Ella bebió el pescado, entonces decidió que iba a dormir.

Fue un par de horas antes de que se las arregló para seguir adelante con eso.

_Dos meses más tarde!_

A dos meses detrás de ella, Naome encontraba en clase con un viejo amigo. Náuseas aspirado tan mal. Se había despertado sintiendo bien, aunque un poco cansado. Ella había tomado una ducha, alimentado y lavado Hikaru-chan, lo dejó, y fue en la escuela una hora antes de que se puso en marcha.

Podía sentir el pescado que comió anoche nadar contra la corriente. Naome gimió en silencio y trató de pensar en algo para calmar su estómago. Por supuesto, sus oraciones silenciosas fueron escuchadas por los dioses y el sentimiento parecía aumentar.

"Sensei, ¿puedo ser excusado?" Ella preguntó, levantando la mano débilmente y tratando de no inquietarse bajo las miradas curiosas de sus amigos.

"Adelante." Iruka recordó lo que había sucedido la última vez que no había confiado en sus entrañas cuando dijo que algo estaba mal. Todavía juró que podía olerlo cuando pasó las pruebas de la parte posterior de la sala.

Naome no necesitó más instando y salió por la puerta con una mano sobre su boca antes de que pudiera parpadear. Sí, todo lo que la formación había hecho bastante rápido.

Cuando logró calmar su estómago lo suficiente como para que ella no estaba en peligro de perder el ramen se comió la semana pasada, volvió a clase.

Iruka quería llevarla a casa, pero Mizuki-sensei no estaba aquí hoy. Había tomado unas vacaciones hace una semana y media no estaría de vuelta para otra. Decidió esperar a cabo hasta el almuerzo y la esperanza Naome podría soportarlo.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer por ahí con Naome con fiebre y dormido en su escritorio, Iruka se volvió hacia Shikamaru. Eran amigos, más si los rumores eran que cree, tal vez podría convencer al muchacho perezoso para llevarla a su casa?

"No hay problema." Shikamaru respondió cansadamente, sonando como si hubiera un problema bastante grande por cierto. Se las arregló para Naome despertar suficiente para caminar y luego la condujo fuera de los terrenos y todo el camino a casa.

Cuando ella estaba en la cama pensaba en si o no volver a clase la pena. Naome podría necesitarlo, por no hablar de que la guardería sólo se haría cargo de Hikaru durante tanto tiempo. Alguien tendría que recogerlo.

Naome estaba dormido en la cama y tomó la oportunidad de pensar en qué hacer. Hikaru tuvo que ser recogidos a las tres y media. Él no estaba en la lista de selección para arriba porque él era demasiado joven.

"Problemático". Murmuró, mirando sus opciones. Podía ir a cualquiera de su madre, o la locura Jounin Tokubetsu que vivió aquí. Su madre sería insoportable y sin duda insistiría en el cuidado de 'Ran' mientras ella estaba enferma. Por no hablar de hacer preguntas incómodas como por qué Shikamaru estaba aquí y no en clase. Sobre todo porque él no debe saber que 'Ran' estaba enfermo.

"No hay ayuda para ello, voy a tener que pedir que Anko dama para hacerlo. Tal vez pueda mantenerla afuera?" Se resistió a la tentación de murmurar molestos unas cuantas veces. Realmente necesitaba un mejor plan de contingencia que esto porque si algo le sucediera a qué no había planeado para esta ocasión?

Revisó los papeles en la recepción y descubrió que Anko vivía en un apartamento en la misma planta. Él esperaba que ella estaba en casa.

Llamó a la puerta. Esperó unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abrió, revelando una mujer de cabezada desordenado en el medio de un gran bostezo.

"Anko-san, ¿puedo pedirle un favor? Se trata de Ran." Él se apresuró a añadir cuando parecia que se iba a cerrar la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Anko volvió a bostezar. Ella había estado tomando una siesta cuando Shikamaru llamó a su puerta. ¿No era un mocoso como él supone que es en la academia?

"Ella está enferma y necesita a alguien para recoger a Hikaru de Guardería. Usted está en la emergencia de revisar la lista." Él le dijo. Sintió la tentación de añadir 'problemático' en alguna parte, pero esto era una mujer muy molesto, por lo que se detuvo. Peculiaridad del habla familia Stupid.

"Por supuesto que lo haré." Ella se limitó a decir antes de cerrar la puerta. Shikamaru suspiró en silencio y volvió a Naome. Tendría que decirle a estar listo para un henge, incluso si estaba enferma.

Cuando regresó a buscarla vomitando sesos, sabía que no sería capaz de mantener el ritmo. Las náuseas del embarazo había sido un problema recurrente y Naome a menudo se ven obligados a llamar a los enfermos en el trabajo con el fin de no sonarse la cubierta. Es difícil sostener un henge cuando estás vomitando sus tripas.

Su reacción fue que él había sospechado. En primer lugar, la rabia sobre cómo debe ella hubiera dicho antes de ir a Anko. Entonces el miedo que ella la viera como Naome. Entonces preocuparse por Hikaru enfermo. Estaba tan molesto.

Anko se mordió el palo dango entre sus labios mientras caminaba por la calle. Las cosas habían empezado a mejorar cuando se trata de tratamiento de la de los civiles, pero apenas se nota más. Ella tenía algo mucho más importante que pensar.

¿Cómo fue que Nara brat sabe Ran estaba enfermo cuando fue destinado a ser en la academia? ¿Por qué no fue Yoshino o alguien allí para hacer esto? ¿Por qué estaba _ella_ de todas las personas en la lista de verificación a cabo? Ella sabía que Ran y ella eran amigos y todo, pero ella no podía cuidar de los niños! Especialmente los niños pequeños que lloraban y se orinan!

Cuando entró en la guardería, ella trató de ignorar el repentino florecimiento de rumores de que la seguían. No estaba allí para su entretenimiento, que estaba allí para un amigo. Si querían empezar a algunos rumores, finos! No era su hijo!

"¿Hola? Estoy aquí para recoger a Hikaru. Estoy Anko Mitarashi." Ella se presentó a uno de los genin de trabajo allí. Una chica que llevaba un pelo de arriba y marrón estilo chino rosa celebrada en bollos. Ahora que lo pienso, esa es la chica que vivía en el apartamento por encima de ella!

"Bueno, estás en el pick up lista. Simplemente escriba su nombre aquí y luego ir por él." Tenten le dijo, señalando a la línea de puntos. Anko golpeó su nombre hacia abajo y luego se dirigió a la parte posterior. Allí se encontró con Hikaru-chan está jugando con un chico que podría haber jurado que era hijo ilegítimo de Gai. Estimado Kami, era el hombre asexual? ¿Tenía _amigo?_

"Oi gaki, estoy aquí para tomar Hikaru-chan a casa con su Kaa-chan." Ella dijo con voz ronca. No estaba segura de cómo tratar el mini clon Gai.

"Ah! Usted debe ser un amigo de la Juvenil Uzumaki-san!" Anko no estaba seguro de lo que el Vessal tenía que ver con esto, así que sólo aceptó el bebé y la bolsa de pañales. Decidió salir de allí antes de hablar de la juventud de la gaki infectado hijo de Ran.

Anko estaba caminando por el mostrador, pensando en el comentario casual acerca Uzumaki, cuando vislumbró el letrero hoja situada junto a la que Tenten se había retirado con la hoja de información de Hikaru. Sus ojos apuntado a un detalle importante.

Apellido de Hikaru era Uzumaki.

Anko no estaba seguro de qué hacer con esta situación, pero sabía cómo conseguir respuestas. Era posible que el misterioso amante de Ran había estado relacionado con la chica Uzumaki. Y Ran sabía Naome Uzumaki, así que no había mucho de un estiramiento.

Los ojos de Anko se estrecharon, aunque como lo pensaba. Siempre había habido cosas de Ran que no se suman. La primera es que había salido de la nada y se compró apartamento anciana de Rukia antes de que la mujer salió de la ciudad. Anko no conocía a nadie que supiera corriendo delante, en el distrito de luz roja, todo el mundo conocía a todos.

Ella miró al bebé en sus brazos y se preguntó un poco más. El bigote marca en las mejillas del chico. Eran hereditaria? Fue Naome Uzumaki y de Ran misterioso amante de alguna manera relacionado? Ella sostuvo al bebé cerca y reflexionó un poco más.

Ran se movió más como una bailarina, pero menos como un ninja. Por supuesto, eso podría ser una señal de un estudiante de la academia en sus últimos años. Tal vez ella había estado en la academia pero se retiró? Cosas como que tienden a quedarse como hábitos. O tal vez no era más que confianza en su forma de moverse, que había pasado antes y que a menudo condujo a una revisión de antecedentes sobre la población civil, para asegurarse de que no eran enemigos disfrazado.

El corazón de Anko se aceleró y su estómago dio un vuelco muy doloroso. Ella se detuvo en medio de la calle con un bebé dormido en brazos mientras pensaba en lo que le pasó a los espías. No quería pensar que Ran era un espía sin embargo. No quería creer que su amistad había sido un engaño desde el principio.

No quería perder a un amigo por algo como algunas sospechas y un apellido. Se armó de valor y aunque siguió caminando. Si Ran resultado ser una amenaza, a continuación, por el bien del pueblo, Anko se eleminate personalmente.

Y si Shikamaru Nara fue implicado en esta conspiración, entonces Shikaku debería haber levantado su palo de golf mejor.

Se coló en el apartamento y le otorgó a la habitación principal. Se quedó a la vista cuando vio que estaba sentado en la cama. Casi le dio al niño un ataque al corazón también.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Dónde está Ran?" Anko preguntó primero, antes de cualquier niño podía pensar en algo que decir.

_Varias horas más tarde ... No, en realidad no. A solo una hora. Yo no quiero hacer toda la explicación._

"Wow. ¿Quieres decir que he sido amigos con un niño de diez años de edad, víctima de violación y solo mama todo este tiempo?" Esto era mucho para tomar pulg

"Voy a ser once próximo viernes si eso ayuda." Naome murmuró. Ella acababa de llegar a través de demostrar una vez más, eso sí, sus henges eran sólidos. Me sentí bien al dejar que otras personas sepan, pero que hizo tres. En serio, ¿cuánto tiempo hasta que todo el pueblo sabía su secreto?

"Anko-san, todo esto es muy molesto, pero por favor no le digas a nadie de esto!" Shikamaru parecía mucho más apasionado que Naome nunca había oído antes. Sonaba como si realmente se preocupaba por ellos. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Quién dijo que lo iba a decir? No soy rata! Aunque, usted Naome tanto me dango debe por esto!" La mujer se separó de su pseudo tangente enojado cuando pensaba en todo el dango que podía hacer la chica rubia comprar para ella.

"¿No estás enojado?" Naome parpadeó. No podía evitarlo! Había tenido muchas pesadillas con personas descubrir y Hikaru-chan siendo quitado de que la aceptación tranquila establece perder el equilibrio.

La fuerza de su fiebre se rompió a través de las barricadas mentales que había erigido durante su charla y se quejó ante cradeling la cabeza entre las manos. Se sentía como si la cabeza se iba a dividir abierto!

"Ne, tomar una siesta femenino! Nara gaki y voy a cuidar de Hikaru-chan hasta que estés mejor!" Anko saludó a la chica. Todavía necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar y ordenar a través de todo esto, pero no estaba enfadado. No, se sintió aliviada. Porque ahora sabía que ella tenía un amigo de verdad. Naome no hizo amistad con ella porque quería proteger su secreto, si hubiera querido hacer que ella hubiera evitado cualquier shinobi!

Ella estaba aliviada de que no había perdido a su único amigo.

Naome mejoró en un día. Felizmente recuperado a su hijo de las manos abrumado de Anko. Al parecer nadie le había dicho que el cuidado de los bebés significaba muy poco. Anko Algo era muy aficionado.

Con esa crisis eversión y un nuevo aliado, las cosas se veían bien. Entonces empezó la fiesta Kyuubi. Diez de octubre, día en que el Yondaime derrotó al demonio zorro de nueve colas. Cumpleaños de Naome, que odiaba. Por último, el aniversario de haber sido violada.

Ella fue consolado por no despertar a un edificio en llamas, pero todavía estaba en guardia. Los civiles no sabían dónde vivía, así que pensaron que el apartamento era seguro siempre y cuando se extrajeron todas las cortinas.

Luego, por supuesto, Anko decidió Naome necesaria para enfrentarse a sus miedos y enfrentar los aldeanos estúpidos por salir a una noche en la ciudad. Anko quería celebrar su cumpleaños por sacarla al festival por primera vez. Sí, no está ayudando en absoluto.

"Vamos Oooooonnnn!" Anko gimió, tratando de luchar con la rubia en un kimono naranja lindo con diseño de onda azul. Parecía totalmente lindo en el momento de once años! Anko seguía pensando en Naome como su hermana menor, si ella fingía ser Ran.

En realidad, Anko pensó que todo era hilarante. Era como una broma gigante. Nadie sabía que corría era una máscara y nadie se va a enterar!Un estudiante de la Academia estaba engañando a todos los John, Dick y Harry en todo el pueblo! Ha!

"No significa que no hay Anko-nee! Yo no quiero salir! Además, alguien tiene que vigilar Hikaru-chan!" Naome trató de argumentar, pero fue inútil. Además, ella hizo como que quiero ir. Siempre había querido ir a la fiesta y ver los fuegos artificiales se apagan. Quería ser capaz de permanecer en esa multitud sin miradas.

"Ya hice arreglos para una niñera! Nai-chan me debía algunos favores y le gustan los niños, así que es un ganar-ganar!" Anko sostuvo un lado. Anko se había sorprendido al enterarse de que 'Ran' Kurenai había conocido antes, pero realmente, no debería tener. Ran parecía conocer a todo el mundo.

"Pero -" El kimono se vio obligado por la cabeza. Naome resopló un poco, pero se dio por vencido y simplemente dejar Anko usarla como una muñeca de tamaño vida. Todavía odiaba octubre décimo. Abso-fucking-tamente lo hizo. Ella sólo quería ver los fuegos artificiales y pasar el rato con Shikamaru y Chouji. Eso es todo.

Ella todavía lo odiaba, y probablemente siempre lo haría. No fue un buen día. No como el 8 de junio. Fue un buen día, un buen día! Fue el día en que nació su bebé!

Naome estudió en el espejo. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño elegante. El kimono obi estaba atado con elegancia. Llevaba las cosas grandes zuecos de madera que se ve obligado a tomar pequeños pasos o plano de la caída en su cara todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, pensó que no se veía muy mal. Si se atrevió a decirlo, me decía parecía francamente femenina! Naome rió entre dientes al pensar en lo que algunos de sus compañeros de clase podrían pensar si la vieron antes de recordar que ella no iba a gustar.

Ella sólo estaba haciendo esto porque Anko-nee quería celebrar su cumpleaños. Todavía odiaba octubre décimo. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con ella.

Sin embargo, esta noche podría ser divertido.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO WOOT! YO SOY IMPRESIONANTE! Bendito sea el ULTIMATE, ME!**

LC; Alrightie entonces, por fin ha terminado!

Naruto; Caray, otro capítulo palabra casi 20.000?

Sasuke, por lo general los capítulos tienen sólo alrededor de 3000.

LC; Sí, pero me sentí un poco ambicioso!

Naruto, Ejem. La escena Descubrimiento Anko?

LC; Qué ... Ah, sí! Esta escena fue la idea de Nayami-chan! Ella ayudó!

Naruto; Sí, todo el, Naome enfermarse a Anko averiguarlo.

Sasuke, todo lo que era el pen-autor Nayami-chan.

LC; Bueno, puse todos los detalles, pero la trama básica de que era ella. Gracias Nayami-chan!


	3. Revelaciones

LC; Alrightie entonces! Tiempo para más Naome y Hikaru-chan!

Naruto, bueno para usted, se aburrió y otra vez está escribiendo sobre esto!

Sasuke; Una pregunta rápida, ¿qué hacer si usted no está escribiendo?

LC, por lo general veo animado por lo que será mejor que puedo escribir para ellos.

Naruto, y cuando usted está escribiendo, que siempre está escuchando youtube!

Sasuke, lo que le da las ideas perturbadoras, así.

LC; Ustedes están siendo aburrido. Hacer algo divertido!

Naruto; Somos diversión! Lo creas!

Sasuke, ¿Realmente acabas de decir eso?

Naruto, Nani? Yo no he dicho eso! Ella hizo que lo dice!

Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no tengo Naruto. Yo no lo poseo. Yo no lo poseo ... Oh quién estoy engañando? Estoy totalmente de lo propio! ... Bueno ... Tengo un hijo suyo.

Capítulo 3, número once del año.

Naome siguió vacilante Anko fuera del apartamento y por las calles de hacinamiento. Hasta aquí todo bien, nadie estaba tirando piedras o burlándose de ella o gritar para ella ir a otra parte. Por otra parte, este fue el barrio rojo, nadie vende a nadie más en la zona roja. Ni siquiera el pueblo paria.

Dejaron atrás el barrio y aunque Naome inconscientemente trataron para parecer más pequeño. Se acercó un poco más a Anko-nee e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo un poco.

Anko suspiró mentalmente al ver las acciones de NaOMe. Tenía la esperanza de sólo estar con ella haría el pequeño gaki abrir un poco má vez ella tenía que decir algo? Inspire la gaki para mostrar tan impresionante esqueleto oculto bajo los nudos de la brujería africana de su kimono?

"Oi Naome-chan, mirar hacia arriba." Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron. Naome obedeció la orden y de inmediato sonrió. Los colores brillantes de apagarse en el cielo, los diseños más sorprendentes de las explosiones, las explosiones fuertes justo antes de que se apagaron.

Anko sonrió al ver la reacción del chico. Interiormente el etiquetado de la noche un éxito sólo porque ella hizo sonreír Naome-chan y levante la barbilla.

A partir de ahí fue más fácil. Las personas en realidad no prestan mucha atención a Naome. Tal vez porque era más difícil de detectar en una multitud, tal vez porque Anko estaba con ella, o tal vez porque simplemente no quieren ser molestados con ella esta noche.

Anko Naome arrastró a algunos juegos, como en el que usted tiene que derribar la pirámide de botellas. Naome ganó un oso de peluche y una máscara ANBU juguete de eso. Después comieron algo de comida justa, vimos los fuegos artificiales con el resto de la multitud, y, básicamente, disfrutaron de sentimiento como la gente normal por una vez.

Con el tiempo los principales acontecimientos comenzaron a disminuir para Anko-nee y Naome decidieron regresar al apartamento. Por ahora, Naome estaba bastante seguro de que ella finalmente había tenido un cumpleaños como everyother chico de su edad, simplemente normal. Se sentía muy bien con todo!

No había sido capaz de pasar el rato con Shikamaru y Chouji, pero supuso que no podía ser ayudado. Tuvieron que quedarse con sus familias y que todavía estaba preocupado de que Yoshino y Chrona no le guste ella como Naome como lo hicieron cuando fue Ran.

"Anko-nee, cuando está bajando Kurenai-san fuera Hikaru-chan?" Naome preguntó cuando rechazaron la esquina y entró oficialmente en el Barrio Rojo.

"Yo dije que estaría a recoger el runt alrededor de la medianoche, por lo que dentro de una hora tengo que empezar a moverse." La mujer le contestó. Kurenai se había sorprendido cuando Anko Mitarashi de todas las personas se presentó pidiendo un favor, o tal vez era más sorprendido por el bebé en los brazos de Anko en ese momento.

"Bien entonces." Naome espera Kurenai-san fue capaz de Hikaru-chan a la cama sin demasiados problemas.

Anko detuvo Naome aproximadamente cuando miró alrededor de una esquina para ver Kurenai sentado en las escaleras de la vivienda con la cabeza entre las manos. No Hikaru-chan a la vista.

"Naome, henge en Ran". Ella ordenó en voz baja, ya saliendo de detrás de la esquina.

Naome sintió una punzada de miedo mientras lo hacía. Ella se aseguró de Ran fue perfecto, a pesar de sus nervios, antes de seguir la toku jounin. Vio Kurenai no sin su hijo e inmediatamente se quedó helada.

"Kurenai-san, ¿dónde está Hikaru-chan?" Ella preguntó con incertidumbre. Anko estaba arrodillado al lado del chûnin angustiada y tratando de conseguir que le dijera lo que estaba mal.

"Ran-san, Perdóname! Todo iba bien, pero-!" Kurenai medio sollozó. Como kunoichi, tal vez debería esperar para mantener un mejor control sobre sus emociones. Sin embargo, nunca antes había tenido algo como esto sucedió. Había perdido a sus compañeros de equipo antes, en una misión echado a perder, pero nunca a un bebé. No hay en el pueblo.

"¿Dónde está mi hijo?" Ran exigido. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y ya estaba temiendo lo peor.

"Yo le había fijado para el sueño y media hora más tarde regresó para ver cómo estaba, y no estaba respirando!" _SIDS_ corrió por cuenta de la mujer de cabello rojo antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

"Yo lo llevé al hospital, luego vino a buscarte. Cuando no podía encontrar llegué a su apartamento a esperar." Ran no podía respirar. Ella ya se estaba imaginando a su bebé en un pequeño ataúd.

"Vamos". Anko dijo rápidamente, barriendo la cabeza roja y lanzándose sobre los tejados. Ran sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos ser arrastrado por el viento, pero apenas se dio cuenta. Ella sólo quiso Anko ir más rápido, que la llevara a su hijo.

"Dame la habitación con Hikaru Uzumaki." Ran exigido de la mujer de recepción.

"Relación?" La enfermera le preguntó con incertidumbre. Era su primer día en el trabajo y no estaba acostumbrada a las mujeres histéricas por delante y habitaciones exigente.

"Yo soy su madre!" La mujer de cabello rojo casi gritó la mujer. No quería perder el tiempo. Ella tenía que saber que su bebé estaba bien!

"UCIN." Ran defraudadas por los pasillos casi antes de que la enfermera pudiera terminar. Anko y Kurenai siguieron después, ambos preocupados por Ran y Hikaru.

Cuando Ran vio Hikaru-chan con un tubo en la boca para hacerle respirar casi gritó. En cambio, se fue corriendo a su pequeña cuna y extendió la mano para frotar su mano por las mejillas bigotes.

"No te preocupes Yurichi-san, lo tenemos stabalized y él debe estar bien. Lo puedes llevar a casa por la mañana." Un médico le aseguró. Él había estado en la habitación todo el tiempo pero no se había dado cuenta.

"Hemos tenido suerte esta vez, fue llevado con la suficiente rapidez que no había ningún daño permanente en los pulmones o el cerebro. Pudimos hacerle respirar de nuevo, el tubo es sólo una medida de seguridad." Ella asintió en silencio y dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro de alivio. Su bebé estaba respirando y seguro.

"Perdóname Ran-san. Debería haber mantenido un ojo mejor de él." Kurenai se disculpó de nuevo. No había querido algo como esto suceda.

"No fue tu culpa Kurenai-san." Ran dijo en voz baja, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la mujer mayor.

"Es probable que hubiera ocurrido sin importar _quien_ lo observaba. Tal vez ni siquiera estar vivo. Dios sabe que yo no podría haber nos registramos en él como lo hizo. " Añadió que la mujer no parecía especialmente tranquilizó.

Terminaron en una habitación justo al lado de la UCIN. Sólo Ran se le permitió moverse con frecuencia entre las habitaciones. En un momento Anko intentó que Kurenai para ir a casa, pero el chûnin ojos rojos se negó. Ella quería hacer doble seguro de que Hikaru-chan estaría bien.

Finalmente salió el sol y alrededor de ocho, Hikaru-chan fue descartada por ser totalmente sano y listo para volver a casa. Ran aceptó agradecido la cubría hasta el bebé antes de dar las gracias al personal del hospital que había cuidado de él. Ella escribió un cheque para pagar el tratamiento, y se fue con Anko y Kurenai.

"¿Nunca te preocupes Kaa-chan como ese hombre joven." Ella susurró amenazante en el bulto en sus brazos. Él sólo sonrió ante el sonido de su voz.

El lunes por la mañana, la rutina se había vuelto a tomar más en el hogar Uzumaki. Naome henged en Ran y dejaron Hikaru, disipado el henge, luego fue a la academia. Se sentía cada vez mejor, sobre todo porque había conseguido recuperar el sueño perdido cuando Shikamaru apareció ese mismo domingo.

Ahora, de vuelta en la clase, Naome tuvo que sufrir a través de otro día de clases kunoichi. Caligrafía era interminables movimientos repetitivos de un pincel empapado de tinta sobre una hoja de papel. Es cierto que crujían los códigos, pero sólo había tantas veces que se puede descifrar un código antes de memorizar y luego traducirlo en papel sólo parece redundante.

Fue un robot a través de los movimientos y pensó en la mejor manera de solicitar un código más difícil. Ella ya había memorizado los tres códigos básicos que habían sido dadas a trabajar. Ni siquiera se necesita la clave más!

Ella sabía que Shikamaru estaba en las estrategias en este momento, donde se les dio diferentes escenarios y se encarga de pensar en una manera de conseguir a todos de vuelta a casa a salvo de cualquier grupo carajo habían tropezado con. Eso sonaba mucho mejor que lo que estaba haciendo.

"Naome, ya que se siente tan confiado en sus traducciones, por favor díganos cuál es el mensaje codificado es el número 36." Su sentido dijo de pronto. Esta, o alguna variación de la misma, que pasó todos los días. Esta estúpida señora chûnin parecía incapaz de comprender el concepto de que un niño puede memorizar los tres códigos básicos a tal grado sin usar la tecla más de tres veces cada uno.

"La lluvia en Ame es como la hierba en Kusa". Ella dictada perfectamente. Al no haber podido volver a coger Naome cometer un error, el Chunin sin nombre se trasladó a otra chica que tenía el problema contrario. Aparentemente Ami no podía memorizar _nada._

Naome miró el libro y vio las diferentes partes de cada mensaje en clave tonto. Su escritura a mano ha sido el peor de la clase, pero ahora era pasable. No es el mejor, al igual que Hinata, no lo peor, como Sakura. Sakura aparentemente encontraron esta tan tedioso y aburrido como ella lo hizo.

Naome deseaba ella podría sacar de apuros a la clase como solía hacer cada vez que ella se aburrió. Llegó un punto, sin embargo de que estaba casi en la clase. Hizo todo lo posible por ser amable y respetuoso moderadamente, pero ser aburrido era algo que simplemente no podía tolerar durante largos períodos de tiempo.

Por supuesto, entonces ella quedó embarazada y su enfermedad de la mañana terminaría haciendo su estancia en la cama durante largos períodos de tiempo en los que no estaba de formación o de trabajo. Ella aprendió maneras de distraerse del aburrimiento.

Naome miró a su alrededor, ver la mayoría de las chicas con sus cabezas inclinadas bajo y obediantly anotar cosas en sus papeles. Mientras que su letra no era la mejor, su papel era más bonito, ya que ella no tenía tantos errores. Casi ninguna realidad.

Cuando se convenció de que nadie estaba buscando su camino, lentamente se puso de pie. En silencio, no chalantly, caminó escritorios pasados de otras chicas y todo el camino hasta la puerta. Ella no se detuvo a mirar por encima del hombro, simplemente en silencio abrió la puerta y salió.

Una vez en el pasillo, que al igual que en silencio se dirigió a la habitación 324, donde se celebraban las estrategias. Abrió la puerta, ignoró las pocas miradas cuestionamientos y preguntas en silencio desde el sensei, y silenciosamente se acercó a la mesa de Shikamaru.

Ella le hizo movió una y luego se sentó. Después, miró a todo el mundo expectante.

"Naome Uzumaki, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" El sensei preguntó finalmente, darse cuenta de que no estaba respondiendo a ninguna de sus preguntas silenciosas.

"Iruka-sensei dijo que podíamos sentarse en otras clases, siempre y cuando no nos interrumpimos ellos y los grados no cayeron." Por supuesto, se suponía que debía ir a un curso kunoichi diferente, no un ninja uno. No estaba en contra de las reglas, sin embargo, por lo que supuso que era de oro.

"Está bien, supongo." Shikamaru le dio una cara larga mirada a Naome después de que todos se había instalado de nuevo y que estaban haciendo sus hojas de trabajo de nuevo. El sensei le había dado a regañadientes otro papel para Naome hacer y ella estaba sonriendo para sus adentros mientras se llena de respuestas.

Debería haber sabido que esto iba a suceder. Él sabía que tenía la caligrafía y ahora sabía que ella ya había aprendido de memoria los códigos, por lo que probablemente se aburrirá. Él nunca pensó que iba a venir a clase Estrategia de todas las cosas. Él escogió a propósito porque requiere un esfuerzo mínimo para pasar!

Ran entró en la guardería a recoger a Hikaru-chan acompañado de Shikamaru y Chouji. Ella saludó a Tenten, quien estaba de servicio en el mostrador de recepción, antes de firmar su nombre y va a la trastienda de Hikaru-chan.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, es un placer conocer a la madre de la joven juvenil de Hikaru-kun!" Ran sabía que por ahora se debe utilizar para lo sabía. Ella pareció un poco desconcertante cuando ella dejó caer Hikaru-chan fuera vistiendo un mameluco rojo y se lo llevó a casa en una verde. Por suerte hoy Hikaru-chan llevaba lo mismo que ella lo dejó pulg

"En realidad Lee-san, mi apellido es Yurichi. Hikaru-chan tiene el apellido de su padre." Corrigió el spandex usando chico.

"Mis disculpas Yurichi-san! Me hicieron un error más Unyouthful!" El niño gritó con desesperación. Ran parpadeó, tratando de averiguar por qué estaba llevando a cabo y llorando.

"Lee, be quiet! Vas a despertar a los niños!" Ran se dio la vuelta de repente al ver a un niño Hyuga frunciendo el ceño ante su compañero de equipo. Se preguntó si él era un primo o algo para Hinata.

"Mis disculpas a mi eterno rival!" El niño medio gritó, medio susurrado.

"Es bueno ver a los dos de nuevo. Maito-san parece aficionado a la que le da esta misión." Ella comentó cortésmente. Se había convertido en algo como ellos e incluso les había invitado a cenar a casa una o dos veces. Pensó que tiene todo el equipo de nueve sentada en su mesa era bastante divertido por decir lo menos.

"Hai, él nos está ayudando a transmitir las llamas de la Juventud para la próxima generación!" Ran volvió a reír antes de aceptar su abrigado bebé.

"Lee-san, Neji-san, este es Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi, hijos de algunos amigos míos. Creo que son en el año por debajo de la de la academia?" Ella recibió un asentimiento en respuesta a su pregunta de Neji.

"Un placer conocerte!" Lee de inmediato les dio la bienvenida. Tanto Shikamaru y Chouji le devolvió el saludo. Saludo de Neji fue más relajado, se limitó a asentir en reconocimiento de su existencia.

Neji sabía Ran Yurichi era dueña de Tenten y que ella era una pseudo-baachan a ella. Ella cocinaba y lavaba la ropa de Tenten con bastante frecuencia. Él y Lee había sido invitado a casa varias veces de Yurichi-san ya. Ella era bastante amable ya pesar de no estar casada y tener un hijo, pensó que era algo honorable.

Ella tampoco lo trató de manera diferente porque era un Hyuga. Su clan es bastante famosa después de todo, y él sabía que ella sabía que su status. Ella lo trataba como un niño normal. O lo más normal que un niño podría ser con un liscense para matar.

Ran fue con sus amigas y Hikaru-chan poco después. Pensó brevemente acogedor equipo de nueve a cenar otra vez, pero entonces recordó que no se había ido de compras. Gai y Lee realmente podía dejar de leerlo.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, fue a clases de geisha. En su mayoría enseñan un currículo maiko. Naome había visto alguna geisha entretener en una fiesta y ella sabía que esto era mucho menos elaborada que la geisha real. Técnicamente, si la geisha en el Barrio Rojo fueron a verlos, ellos dicen que estaban entrenando como Maiko, una especie de aprendiz de geisha.

Naome había subestimado gravemente lo aburrido y adormecer la mente era esta clase. Ellos tenían que memorizar la forma de hablar. CÓMO HABLAR! Varias veces había sido wacked por el gobernante del sensei de accidente maldecir o mostrando una "expresión desagradable. Estaba empezando a odiar a su sensei.

Luego fue la parte cantada de la clase, donde Naome enteró de que simplemente pronunciando las palabras consiguió su careció de nuevo. No le gustaba cantar y ella no tenía una buena voz, así que cuál era el punto? Luego vino el baile, donde tenía dos pies izquierdos. Luego vino la ceremonia del té, que casi puso a dormir cada maldita vez.

Shikamaru estaba en la clase de Herramientas Avanzadas Shinobi, el bastardo con suerte. No podía hacer mucho con un poco de aburrí tanto a medio camino a través de clases, ella decidió usar su técnica de caminata no chalant patentado.

Ya sabes, donde inocentemente se levanta y va a una clase diferente, como si se suponía que debía y era completamente normal? Sí, eso.

Así que una vez más, en medio de la clase Naome se levantó, salió y fue a donde estaba Shikamaru. Estaban fuera en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de gama, que se muestra maneras de aumentar su destreza. Para que pudieran girar kunai y shuriken alrededor de sus dedos sin perderlos.

Alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, Naome se vio obligado a huir a la azotea después de pisar accidentalmente en la sombra de Uchiha és de alcanzar el techo, ella miró vacilante a un lado para ver las fangirls abajo, a la espera de que volviera hacia abajo. Por suerte, ella cerró la puerta y que no sabía cómo caminar por las paredes, sin embargo, a diferencia de ella.

"Uzumaki-san, ¿puedo tener un momento de tu tiempo?" Naome eeped y se dio la vuelta para ver a Shino Aburame mirarla stoicly.

"¿Quieres algo?" En realidad no habla mucho a Shino. Nadie lo hizo. Era amable, sólo silencio. Muchas de las niñas, en su mayoría fangirls, tenían miedo de él a causa de sus errores sin embargo.

"Mi padre me informó que devuelve un desplazamiento importante de nuestras tierras cuando se pierde." Eso no le dijo lo que quería. ¿Estaba tratando de darle las gracias o algo así?

"Mi padre decidió que la mejor manera de agradecer a usted sería que le diera esto. Él sabe que a través de mí que ha mucho problema con el Bunshin jutsu". Shino sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo de la chaqueta. Naome vacilación aceptó y lea la etiqueta.

"Kage Bunshin?" Ella leyó.

"Él cree que esto debería funcionar mejor para usted que el Bunshin estándar, si se usa con discreción." Ella le pidió que agradecer a su padre para ella y se fue poco después. Al parecer, llegó a través de una ventana donde se puede llegar y tocar el borde de la cubierta. A partir de ahí se ninjas jugar a tirarse hacia arriba.

Lo malo de Shino dejando así, las fans se dieron cuenta de que había otra manera de la cubierta de la puerta. Naome terminó abriendo la puerta de la azotea, tan pronto como las fans consiguieron colarse dentro y hasta el salón de clases de nuevo. Eso había sido demasiado estrecha.

Bueno, después de que se terminó el día y ella había recogido Hikaru-chan con Shikamaru, salieron a un claro para que pudiera practicar su nuevo jutsu.

"Espero que esto se trabaja mejor que Bunshin." Murmuró con suerte. Estar dado un jutsu inútil sería más que la personificación de la succión.

Shikamaru se había establecido en la hierba con Hikaru-chan en su pecho. Observó Naome gastar chakra del kage Bunshin jutsu. _Algo_apareció pero no parecía mucho a ella, era demasiado transparente. Todavía era cien veces mejor que cualquiera de sus Bunshins antes.

Vio el libro desechado y solitario por la que se alcance de la mano y decidió que como el cerebro de la operación, debería leer las etiquetas de advertencia. Se dio la vuelta para abrirla y leer la descripción.

Bunshins Kage eran seres sólidos, corpeal hechos de chakra. Se repartieron uniformemente el chakra en el cuerpo del usuario por la mitad con cada toma, algo que levantó algunas banderas rojas. Bunshins Kage podrían en cierta medida pensar y reaccionar como el lanzador eran de uso con fines de espionaje, porque cuando se desvanezca el lanzador gana todo el conocimiento del clon obtenido.

Las cejas de Shikamaru fruncido mientras leía eso. Así Naome aprendería lo que el clon se enteró? Esto podría potencialmente acelerar su entrenamiento inmensamente. Podía utilizar para casi cualquier cosa, sino que también sería una buena manera de Ran y NaOMe en el mismo lugar, en caso de que alguien alguna vez comenzó a sospechar de ellos.

Mil usos para el jutsu filtran en su mente antes de que él se encontró con uno que podría ser catastrófico. Naome ahora tenía una aliby instante. Lo que significaba bromas. ¿Cuáles fueron problemáticos.

"Problemático, el KAA-chan es tan problemático Hikaru-kun." Dijo en voz baja para que el bebé balbuceando.

Ellos terminaron quedándose bastante tarde; Naome no quería irse hasta que ella había llegado a dominar el jutsu. Pensó que había hecho algún buen progreso, ser capaz de hacer un clon totalmente corpeal, aunque no duró mucho.

"¿Qué pasa con Hikaru?" Le preguntó, señalando al niño que dormía. No era bueno para los bebés a ser fuera de esta tarde.

Al igual que en cualquier otro momento fue criado, Naome defraudado el argumento y de inmediato anunció que se iban. Murmuró acerca de lo molesto que estaba por decir las cosas como era su idea hasta el final de nuevo a la aldea propiamente dicha.

_Un día después!_

Naome pensó que era bastante impresionante. Después de haber dominado el Kage Bunshin jutsu después de poner Hikaru-chan a la cama, había decidido el pueblo necesitaba una renovación. Por lo tanto, ha llegado el momento para el regreso de la artista misterioso!

Por supuesto, esta vez las pinturas fueron significativamente menos artística y más divertido. No quería que se viera demasiado como estilo de Ran. También decidió que el monumento Hokage eran demasiado pasado de moda.

Ella _se_ va a hacer de nuevo, pero las patrullas en esa zona realmente había tomado desde su última travesura. Este tipo de justificar sus nuevas travesuras en su mente. En el ojo de su mente, ella estaba ayudando a los agujeros de la cubierta del pueblo en materia de seguridad tirando de estas bromas en las zonas comunes de ataque!

Lo que explicaba por qué la Torre Hokage ahora estaba pintado de un tono profundo de la magenta de pies a cabeza con un precioso curlique azul. Ella encontró un uso para todas aquellas clases de caligrafía! Los diseños giran sin duda parecía agradable a la vista.

Con su trabajo y tomas ya llevado de vuelta al apartamento, el Kage Bunshin disipó.

_Academia!_

Naome casi saltó de su asiento cuando recibió la información de la Bunshin. Claro, ella lo sabía y esperaba que sucediera, pero aún así la sorprendió. Se recuperó la compostura y volvió a tratar de averiguar por qué su instructor geisha era tan insistente en su aprender a tocar el shamisen.

_Biblioteca!_

Zoro tragó saliva al escuchar el fuerte ruido de sus pergaminos golpear el suelo. Pensó que la información sólo se fue a los originales, no los otros Bunshins! Esperó incertidumbre hasta que decidió que el bibliotecario no iba a venir y matar a él antes de recoger los pergaminos y de volver a su mesa.

Estaba acomodando para leer sobre la historia de todos los pueblos escondidos cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba. Dejó el libro y dio la vuelta para ver a una chica de la edad que aparentaba ser pato detrás de una estantería.

Pensó en llamar a salir, pero decidió no hacerlo. Si quería algo, lo diría. Si ella sospechaba algo, sabría muy pronto. Además, no se puede remontar de nuevo al jefe desde que era sólo un Kage Bunshin.

"Perdone, pero ¿no tienen una formación que podría estar haciendo?" Zoro miró hacia arriba para ver a la chica de antes. Tenía el pelo rubio en una cola de caballo, pero mechones sobresalían, ella también llevaba gafas con tintes espiral extraño en ellos. Llevaba un vestido rojo, y otra vez que, una bata de laboratorio.

"Sí". Él simplemente respondió, volviendo a su libro.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a hacerlo?" Ella preguntó, pareciendo haber esperado a que él encuentre su lugar de nuevo para interrumpir intencionalmente.

"Me estoy poniendo la sensación de que no me quiere aquí." Dijo tímidamente. ¿Quería que se fuera?

"¿Qué te dio esa impresión?" Ella preguntó, de nuevo justo cuando se había reiniciado la lectura. Él suspiró y dejó el libro que había estado tratando de leer con el fin de hacer frente a su audiencia.

"Tengo entrenamiento, pero me estoy tomando un descanso de la formación de mi cuerpo para mejorar mi mente. Sus preguntas dirigidas hacia la razón por la que estoy aquí, me dio la sensación de mi presencia no era deseada." Él le informó.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Le preguntó simplemente, no poner ningún énfasis en ninguna parte en particular. Probablemente tendría que Henge en una nueva máscara para volver y volver a donde lo había dejado.

"En realidad, no es sólo extraño ver a un ninja, especialmente un Chunin, pasar tiempo en la biblioteca durante cualquier periodo de tiempo. Generalmente, usted acaba de encontrar lo que usted quiere y comprobar que funciona." Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Me gusta leer y este es un lugar tranquilo para hacerlo pulg" Explicó. En realidad no le gusta leer, pero tenía que hacerlo porque el jefe dijo que lo hizo.

Ella lo dejó solo después de eso y suspiró con alivio. Tal vez ahora él podría encontrar una buena información acerca de los pueblos más pequeños que la clase de historia en la academia no tocó sucesivamente.

Se volvió de nuevo a la lista de los pueblos y sus ojos fue capturado por la que está en la parte inferior. Uzushigakure, pueblo escondido en las corrientes arremolinadas. Leyó que había sido destruida por Iwagakure años antes y que había sido un aliado cercano de ñamente, sin embargo, no encontró ninguna otra información.

Zoro interiormente frunció el ceño cuando vio cómo arubtly el paso cortado. Como si no hubiera sido más que eso, pero había sido blanqueada o algo así. Sin embargo, no había pruebas de que fuera el caso.

¿Qué le hizo muy curioso, aunque era que habían sido una fuerza aliada, pero había tan poca información al respecto. Los pueblos más pequeños tienden a ser más abierto con la información, simplemente porque sabían que ocultarlo de los cinco grandes era casi imposible. No hubo más información sobre todos los demás pueblos, pero Uzushiogakure, al que se alió con y por lo tanto deberían haber tenido más información sobre, se cortó.

Dejó el libro y encontró otra de las fuerzas aliadas. Hubo otro artículo sobre Uzushio pero cortó también. A pesar de que hizo saber que la espiral rojo en los uniformes de los ninjas de su aldea estaba aparentemente en señal de amistad.

Ahora sí que estaba confundido. Sus aldeas habían sido tan buenos amigos, pero tan poca información que había en el pueblo destruido? Le faltaba algo aquí, podía sentirlo.

_Después de la escuela, Apartamento._

Naome se sentó frente a su lienzo, tratando de pensar en algo que pintar. Desde que su clon Zoro había disipado y se enteró sobre el pueblo perdido, que no había sido capaz de concentrarse. Por alguna razón, que falla en el sistema de información la ponía nerviosa. Había algo allí, pero no sabía lo que era.

"Hikaru-chan, me falta algo." Ella le dijo a su pequeño hijo. Le gustaba hablar con él cuando estaba sentado en su regazo o algo así. La hacía sentirse más cerca de él y le ayudó a resolver su pensamiento si pensara en voz alta.

"Si quiero averiguar sobre Uzushio, entonces voy a tener que mirar más atrás." Ella pensó de repente. Los pueblos eran amigos íntimos, que significaba que tenía que haber restos de esa amistad. Tal vez la gente había venido de Uzushio después de que fue destruido y se estableció aquí!

_Al día siguiente, Biblioteca._

Zoro encontró un libro sobre Hashirama Senju y se puso a leer. Fue el Shodaime, por lo que significaba que podría haber forjado la amistad de los dos pueblos y no puede ser un dato mencionado al respecto.

Encontró algo aún mejor de lo que esperaba. La esposa de Hashirama Senju era una mujer llamada Mito Uzumaki que había venido de su pueblo aliado, Uzushiogakure. El último nombre lo lanzó a través de un lazo y trató de aplastar por su entusiasmo antes de que se rompió la máscara de graves.

Naome tenía una familia! Apenas podía contenerse de dispeling de inmediato con el fin de decirle. Se calmó y aunque continuó leyendo. La única cosa de la nota que encontró fue que al parecer Uzumakis eran famosos por sus sellos, y que por eso habían sido destruidos.

No había nada más en toda la biblioteca, sin importar dónde se veía. Mito Uzumaki parecía haber sido el único en atravesar a Konoha para casarse con su marido.

Salió de la biblioteca sintiéndose eufórico y decepcionados. Él tenía la esperanza de responder a las preguntas, pero lo único que había hecho era recaudar más.

"Oi, Zoro!" Se quedó inmóvil donde había estado delante mentalmente sacudiéndose y girando para ver Asuma-san. Él realmente se necesita para trabajar en conocimiento de la situación.

"Parece que alguien mató a su cachorro." El hombre bromeó. Zoro adivinó su desilusión había mostrado en su cara.

"Creo que he llegado un poco desanimado en mi formación elemental." En realidad no había estado tratando tan difícil sin embargo. Entre Hikaru, la academia, y regulares de formación y estudio, no tenía mucho tiempo libre.

"No te sientas mal, que va a tomar un tiempo." El hombre mayor le tranquilizó.

"De todos modos, quiero presentarte a unos amigos míos y luego vamos beber!" Zoro, ingenuamente, pensó que podía hacer ningún daño y siguió al hombre hasta donde otro shinobi estaban esperando. Uno se reconoce como Kakashi.

_Día siguiente, justo después de la clase._

Ella realmente se preguntó qué le Bunshin había estado pensando. Claro, ella siempre había sentido curiosidad en cuanto a la alure del mismo, sino que debería haber sabido que era una mala idea! Ella sabía que el alcohol afloja la lengua! ¿Por qué ese clon Zoro estúpido ir a beber con un montón de otras shinobi?

Ella sólo se sintió aliviado de que nada había sucedido para que sean sospechosas de Zoro. Afortunadamente, parecía Bunshins no experimentaron apagones después de beber mucho, así que sabía todo lo que había hecho. Por desgracia, eso significaba que sabía _todo lo_que hizo.

Tener un recuerdo de ser besado y acariciado por una chica del bar era algo que realmente podría prescindir. Todavía se sentía sucia por contento de que nada había llegado de ella, y que ella tenía un henge tan maravillosamente avanzado. Debido a que ella habría sido arrestado en un segundo por el henge caer lo contrario.

También parecía que Bunshins no se tradujeron overs caída, lo que le alivia. Había odio tener que ir a clase con un dolor de cabeza.

Pasó por el T & I HQ está pintado por un grupo de genin y brevemente detenido a reír. Esa había sido la última noche de travesura y estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Ella lo había pintado con imágenes de shinobi extranjero con caras blancas pastosas que se arrastra a su perdición por el ninja de Konoha. Ella pensó que era más bien poética, todo el mundo pensó que era molesto.

"Ran-san, esta pintura de Kunoichi y el niño es simplemente hermoso!" Akane canturreó. El pelirrojo se limitó a suspirar mientras Akane se acercó a los muchos aspectos de la fotografía.

"Esto va a buscar el mejor precio en el mercado, estoy seguro de ello!"

Después de Akane izquierda Ran desaparecido para ser reemplazado por Naome nuevo. Ella abrigado Hikaru y henged nuevo poco despué ía que hacer algo de entrenamiento y obtener un poco de información. La única manera que haría que, sin embargo, es si ella pudo superar las restricciones en el lugar.

Naome convocó veinte clones, cuando llegó a su campo de entrenamiento. Un clon tuvo la tarea de observar Hikaru, una henged como Zoro, otros como Ran, dos le envió a hacer travesuras, y el resto que se inició en la hoja de corte de ejercicio. Con esto, la formación tenía que dar un salto hacia adelante!

Zoro fue a la biblioteca. Hoy le pediría Shiho si sabía algo sobre el clan Uzumaki. Shiho trabajó en la biblioteca así que era posible que ella sería capaz de apuntar a un pergamino útil o algo, tal vez incluso un clan códice.

"Bueno, yo no veo por qué usted quiere información sobre ellos, pero no tenemos nada." Shiho suspiró. Ella pensó que era extraño también, pero se encontró con un montón de cosas censuradas en su carrera. Fue probablemente en un nivel más alto de la biblioteca o algo así.

"¿Puedes encontrar _nada_ acerca de ellos? " Pidió insistentemente. Ya le había pegado a un callejón sin salida! Se sentía como el más cercano a una respuesta que obtuvo el más duro golpeó las paredes.

"Oh, aquí hay algo." Ella dijo de pronto. Miró el archivo que se había retirado. Academia de registros para un Kushina Uzumaki.

"Mito Uzumaki tenía una nieta que se trasladó de Uzushio de aquí poco antes de su muerte." Shiho leer. Kushina había sido muy talentoso. Sus notas eran apenas por debajo de Minato Namikaze de la Yondaime futuro.

Zoro miró a través del archivo y encontró una sola imagen. Una niña de pelo rojo que parecía un tomate. Esto debe haber sido tomada cuando ella se le asigna en su clase. En unos pocos años, sin embargo, Zoro podía ver su aspecto de Ran. O Ran mirando como Kushina en su caso era.

No había nada en el archivo de la importancia. Todo lo demás fue arrancado y censurado. Él había golpeado a otra pared. Había recibido respuestas pero planteado muchas más preguntas de las que tenían derecho a hacerlo.

"Gracias por este Shiho pero supongo que esto es todo lo que vamos a encontrar." Suspiró. Al menos por ahora. Él no estaba dando por vencido todavía. Ahora tenía una idea de qué hacer.

"No hay problema, por lo menos, mantuvo el aburrimiento." Shiho resopló. De hecho, ella había disfrutado de pasar tiempo con la chûnin que había siguen llegando a la biblioteca.

Zoro entró en el área general de la biblioteca, la parte más civiles fueron a. Él encontró un códice que contiene información sobre los clanes de la aldea y se acomodó en una silla cómoda. Tenía un largo día por delante.

_Con los clones travesuras!_

Los bromistas se arrastraron por el pueblo, en busca de un objetivo. Habían henged máscaras lúdicas y uniformes como ANBU y fueron lanzándose sobre los tejados. Normalmente, una broma sólo necesita un único clon. Hoy, sin embargo, tenían un objetivo especial en mente.

Iban tras el HQ ANBU hoy. Bunshin 1 tiraría la broma y dardo fuera, llevando la ANBU en una feliz caza. Bunshin 2 se colaba en el interior para encontrar algunos de todos los archivos importantes. Después de todo, el cuartel general de toda la información importante para todo el pueblo. Puede haber algo de Uzushio o Uzumaki.

Así que tan pronto como se enteró de la explosión sordo de las bombas de humo que se apagan, Bunshin 2 estaba entrando en el edificio. Ella ejército se arrastró en el techo para evitar que los sellos grabados en el suelo hasta que llegó a una puerta, aparentemente inocente, entre muchos otros.

Ahora estaba en el lugar en el que se hizo la señal de rata, que se utiliza para la Catfoot jutsu, por lo que cada movimiento absoluto puertas se abrieron y comenzaron ANBU salían. Corrieron por sin verla y ella se balanceaban a sí misma en una de las habitaciones. Tenía que mirar con cuidado cuando se iban para ella sabría que era la sala de presentación.

Aunque, ella hizo una nota mental acerca de dónde estaban los vestuarios. Ella puede ser que necesite para cubrir sus huellas en el caso que no podía ocultar todas sus pistas. Una broma que resultó todo el ANBU mantos rosa haría muy bien para ocultar sus intenciones.

Una vez dentro de la sala de archivos, se dirigió a la sección de U. Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, lo sacó.

Uzushiogakure: _desaparecido en los primeros días de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Motivo para el ataque era el miedo de habilidades sobreviviente, Kushina Uzumaki, de siete años. Traído a Konoha antes del ataque para el reemplazo de Mito Uzumaki: Jinchuuriki._

_**Nota de importancia:**__ Un niño, Naome Uzumaki: Jinchuriki actual._

_**Nota de importancia:**__ La muerte debido a complicaciones en el parto y el veneno del Kyuubi chakra._

_Apariencia: pelo rojo, ojos azules, 5'3. No hay marcas de nacimiento visibles._

_Relaciones: Hija Naome Uzumaki: Edad 11._

_Apariencia, cabello rubio, ojos azules, 145,3 cm. Tres bigote como marcas en ambas mejillas._

La boca del Bunshin abre y se cierra mientras ella leía y releía el archivo. Fue entonces cuando recordó dónde estaba, y que no debe estar viendo el archivo en absoluto, que la guardó. Antes de que pudiera salir, sin embargo, encontró a su archivo personal. Tenía que saber de una vez por todas.

Naome Uzumaki: _Jinchuriki actual al Kyuubi no Kitsune. Muestra talento en las artes ninja. Poca o ninguna influencia del demonio. Estudiante Rank._

**Familia: **_Kushina Uzumaki: Fallecido. Padre desconocido._

**Nota de importancia: **_Después de los diez años que se observa rara vez en el pueblo. Sólo encontró fiable alrededor Academia justo antes y después de las clases. Anbu incapaz de localizarla en otros momentos. Dejando Posiblemente el pueblo? Improbable. Salto notable en la capacidad durante este tiempo._

Ella puso temblorosamente éste fuera también. Como si mecánicamente, se fue a los vestuarios y murió a los mantos de color rosa con espirales de color naranja que salpican. Después se llevó a cabo su trabajo, ella se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

_Naome original._

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando los recuerdos de la Bunshin 2 se establecieron en su mente. Ella dejó caer la hoja que había estado tratando de cortar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba detenido su hijo. Los otros clones todos habían congelado desde la descarga de memoria, pero cuando vieron su traslado a llevar a su hijo, volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Hikaru susurró a su kaachan y ella sintió que su corazón romper un poco. Ella ni siquiera sabía lo que era un jinchuriki, pero tenía algo que ver con el Kyuubi. Esa horrible demonio que atacó su aldea el día en que nació. El demonio que contribuyó a la muerte de su madre.

"Kaa-san." Estimado Kami, que realmente tenía un Kaa-san! Fue sólo durante unos pocos minutos en la mayoría, pero por unos minutos preciosos que ella debe de haber sido amado. Ser madre a sí misma, no podía pensar en por qué alguien no puede amar a su hijo! Y ella era la hija de Kushina Uzumaki! Su hija!

Pero ella había muerto y nadie sabía quién era su padre. Si el ANBU no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía. El ANBU sabía casi todo. Casi.

Ellos no saben acerca de Hikaru. No sabían sus desapariciones fueron cuando había henged en Ran para ir a trabajar. No sabían por qué se había tomado un salto adelante en la habilidad. No sabían mucho.

Hikaru pareció sentir que ella estaba enojada, estaba siendo bastante tranquilo al respecto. Ella lo abrazó contra su pecho y trató de no pensar en nada. No quería pensar en convertirse en un ninja. Quería acurrucarse con su hijo y fingir que era un huérfano sin nombre, encontró la noche del ataque.

Quería aparentar que sus padres estaban todavía por ahí en algún lugar y venía y llevarla lejos de la aldea de un día y que sería una familia feliz. Quería fingir que era amado por alguien como un padre, que daría cuenta si ella se había ido y la preocupación. Ella quería un padre que ella pudiera preguntar sobre jinchuriki a. Pregunta lo que era, y si era por qué ella era odiado.

Quería preguntarle acerca de su clan. ¡Qué bueno que habían estado en fuinjutsu que habían sido aniquilados por miedo de ella? Podría aprender? Quería preguntarle por qué ser un jinchuriki había pasado de generación en generación. De Mito a Kushina y luego a Naome. ¿Por qué el estado de jinchuriki sido trasladado en absoluto? ¿Un día vendrá que tendría que renunciar al título para su hijo? ¿Qué era?

Muchos más preguntas, y kami que quería responder. Ella quería que su Kaa-san a comparecer y responder a todas sus preguntas. Dile a ella que era su padre. Para decirle lo que un jinchuriki era y si todo el mundo la odiaba por ello.

Quería preguntarle por qué nunca le habían dicho. ¿Por qué tenía que saber de esta manera? ¿Por qué se oculta? ¿Por qué el viejo Hokage mentido cuando le preguntó si sabía quiénes eran sus padres. Podría haber, al menos, le habló de su madre, su clan, su familia!

"Hikaru-chan, yo no quiero volver a preguntarse si había sido amado. Quiero que nunca duda de cuánto Te amo." Ella dijo en voz baja, prudente hablar en caso de que ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Él la miró con esos grandes ojos azules, tan grave, se preguntó si tal vez él entiende. Ella lo abrazó un poco más fuerte. Ella amaba a su Hikaru-chan no importa lo difícil o largo gritó en la noche. No importa que se había complicado la vida tanto. Ella lo amaba, cada pedacito de él.

"Te quiero tanto que duele a veces, saber que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Quiero que lo sepas. Te amo." Ella le susurró. Esperaba que al repetir con bastante frecuencia que siempre recordaría, incluso si moría mañana que había que recordar estas palabras para el resto de su vida.

_May décimo, el día de la prueba Genin._

Naome suspiró de alivio cuando el examen físico había terminado. Ella había estado medio aterrado de que encontrarían algo que señaló un embarazo anterior, pero no había nada fuera de lo ordinario otra de lo que era corto para su edad. Muchos meses han pasado ya y que era, finalmente, el día del examen, hoy iba a ser un genin.

Ella ya había hecho la trayectoria y el examen taijutsu. El escrito no vale la pena mencionar que ella fue capaz de responder a la mayoría de ellos dentro de los primeros treinta minutos. Ahora todo lo que tenía era hidrógeno y ninjutsu y que haría bien.

Genjutsu era dudoso en el mejor, ya que ella no tenía el mejor control de chakra que era más difícil para ella para detectar genjutsu. Por suerte, ella consiguió una D. No es genial, pero sigue siendo un paso de grado.

Con los cálculos de Shikamaru, ella estaba prácticamente garunteed la hitai-comió no importa lo que hizo en la parte de nin de la prueba. Ella ya estaba planeando la mejor manera de celebrar ser un adulto "legal". Ella finalmente sería capaz de salir y mostrar a todos que era kaachan de Hikaru-chan!

"Naome bien, basta con tres Bunshins y se pasa." Naome sonrió y rompió los nudillos. Por lo que todo el mundo sabía, todavía no podía hacer lo Bunshin, pero tenía un as en su sleave.

Cuando ella rompió los nudillos, se puso las manos en el sello cruz por Kage Bunshin y sin que nadie lo note. Tener su chakra moldeado y listo para salir, ella hizo el sello ahora innecesario para un Bunshin regular. Fuera metimos tres Kage Bunshin.

Naome se había asegurado de que ella sólo pone en un poco de chakra para cada clon. Bunshins no eran sólidos, por lo que no proyectan sombras, Kage Bunshins algo que hicieron. Es decir, a menos que uno sólo añade una minúscula cantidad de chakra.

Podía ver a través de ellos si ella miró fijamente, pero ella no estaba tratando de ser perfecto. Además, siempre y cuando no aparezcan demasiado pronto o sombras, nadie pensaría que eran cualquier cosa menos Bunshins ordinarios.

"Felicitaciones Naome, se pasa!" Iruka la felicitó. Sus clones desaparecieron y ella gritaron de alegría antes de arrebatar un hitai-ate de la mesa.

Ella ató alrededor de su frente y entró por la puerta, guitarra deslizando su camino de regreso al aula principal.

"Konoha comer su corazón!" Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas en jubileo. Ella vio a Ino y Sakura rodar sus ojos, pero con pequeñas sonrisas, Chouji estaba riendo en su entrada, Shikamaru sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Kiba sólo cruzó los brazos y sonrió, y Shino pudo haber nunca podría estar seguro de Shino embargo.

Ran, Shikamaru y Chouji entraron en la guardería para desconectarte Hikaru a las tres. Estaban a punto de ir a celebrar la graduación y Ran estaba comprando!

Hikaru había crecido un poco. Su cabello se había caído en un primer momento y luego vuelto a crecer, pero aún así era una extraña mezcla de rojo y rubio. Sus cuatro marcas de bigotes seguían en pie en contra de su rostro y sus grandes ojos azules brillaban con una inteligencia Naome no ver en los bebés normales. No, su hijo estaba lejos de ser normal.

A casi un año de edad ya era mucho más avanzado que sus compañeros de edad. Él estaba balbuceando lejos ahora y por cuenta de Ran, sabía casi setenta palabras. Había empezado a caminar antes de que nadie, y estaba hablando mucho más rápido también. Simplemente aprender más rápido que los demás bebés.

Ran sonrió mientras caminaban a casa. Su hijo era un pequeño genio!

"Kaachan, alq quiero '!" Hikaru siempre la llamaba kaachan, no importa qué aspecto tenía. Ella podría ser Naome, Ran, o incluso Zoro pero la reconocería. Se confunde a los diablos de él cada vez que convocó Bunshins kage. Nunca se dio cuenta de la diferencia y era tan lindo cómo su rostro se crujir cada vez que eligió un clon en lugar de kaachan.

Ella lo dejó y se llevó la mano en ella. Ahora tenía un año de edad a menudo se ande a su lado en el camino hacia o de la guardería.

Cuando estaban en su apartamento, comprueba primero para ver si Kakashi estaba allí antes de dejar caer el henge. Desde Anko había comenzado él lo que más de que había alternado entre los apartamentos. Tenía unos sustos cuando se reduciría en forma inesperada, pero hasta ahora su secreto estaba a salvo.

"Hikaru-chan, usted puede salir de sus bloques y jugar un poco bien?" Ella dijo, soltando la mano y verlo hacer una línea recta hacia su dormitorio. Shikamaru y Chouji ya estaban recibiendo el alimento que un Bunshin había dejado antes de su celebración.

Algunos pastel, muchas bolsas de patatas fritas, galletas, dango, ramen y barbacoa. Todos los dones de Kami para el hombre en forma de alimentos Estuvieron presentes en la fiesta privada.

"¿Cómo se va a anunciar la paternidad de Hikaru?" Shikamaru había hecho esa pregunta mucho, pero Naome siempre decían que espere y supuesto, ella no tenía mucho de un plan bien. Ella sólo sabía que ya era mayor de edad, ahora que no le podían llevar legalmente!

"Voy a empezar lento. Añadir mi nombre a Hikaru de visita lista, llevarlo al parque como a mí mismo, tal vez lo lleve a Ichiraku." Que su hijo aún tenía que probar ramen era simplemente un mal necesario en el momento. Había compensan. Había heredado su gusto por dango, estaba segura de que él tomaría a ramen como pez en el agua, así!

"¿Qué vas a hacer para una misión? Bunshins Kage no duran más de dos semanas." Habían probado esto extensivamente. No importa la cantidad de chakra establecido, un Bunshin no se quedó más de dos semanas. Después de que simplemente se desvaneció en humo otra vez.

"Voy a poner en un rango D a largo plazo. Me lo puedo permitir, siempre y cuando mi equipo no tiene una gran cantidad de misiones más largas." Ella era bastante rico ahora en realidad. Lee tuvo que entrar en el apartamento al lado de Tenten por alguna extraña razón que corría no era seguro, y tuvo otros dos clientes civiles que vivían en el tercer piso.

Después de Shika y Chouji dejaron de ir a ver a sus familias durante una celebración clan, Naome decidió jugar con Hikaru-chan y acabar con el dango con él. Hikaru estaba construyendo una mini-pueblo de sus bloques y ahuyentó cualquier intento que hizo a ayudar. Fue un partido que jugaron. Quería hacerlo por sí mismo y ella interponer alguna manera. A veces, por el robo de un par de manzanas y otros por derribar una torre o demasiado.

"No Kaachan, toque Do't!" Finalmente se quejó, empujando su mano se aleje de sus bloques. Naome rió entre dientes antes de pasar a sentarse en el sofá de dos plazas.

"Naome-chan!" El llamado para la rubia suspiró y se puso a abrir la puerta. Dejó que Anko interior y luego regresó a su asiento. Anko acababa de regresar de otra misión A-clasificado por las manchas de sangre en su uniforme.

"Parece que usted hizo el corte Na-chan!" Na-chan, el apodo de Naome de Anko.

"Por fin estoy un kunoichi!" Naome rió alegremente, jugueteando con la hitai-ate en la frente. Hablaron y mordían de dango poco más. Anko habló de su misión y de tener que matar a un ninja enemigo después de atraerlo a su cama. Naome habló de dejar que el mundo sepa Hikaru era su hijo para distraerla.

"Kashi estado por aquí?" Anko le preguntó a través de una boca de bolas de masa hervida dulces.

"Todavía no, pero cuando escucha la espalda que probablemente viene por la puerta." Respondió Naome. Kakashi y Anko habían empezado a salir hace un par de meses y se ve bien. Naome todavía se sonrojó como un faro rojo neón cuando Anko describió la vida de la noche sin embargo.

"Su un pequeño obrador de milagros sin embargo. Primera Asuma y Kurenai, ahora yo y Kashi!" Anko nunca se cansó de eso. Ran y Zoro había 'inocente' empujó dos parejas en la dirección correcta hasta que los esfuerzos dieron sus frutos.

Anko sonrió cuando Naome se levantó para comprobar Hikaru, que había vagado a su habitación para conseguir otro juguete y no había regresado todavía. Naome era una buena madre, y ella se preguntó qué tendría que decir que cuando por fin se decidió a contar la gaki la gran noticia.

Kakashi y Anko había estado en una relación sexual por poco más de un mes antes de Anko empezó a enfermarse. Al principio ella fue al médico porque pensaba que era la gripe, sólo para descubrir que estaba embarazada. Estaría va de baja por maternidad dentro de la había sido su última misión por un tiempo.

Anko miró a su alrededor el apartamento de colores brillantes. Hubo nuevas pinturas de los primeros pasos de Hikaru, una de Shikamaru parecía un poco desconcertado y sosteniendo Hikaru supuestamente después de Hikaru había llamado tousan, y había uno de la parte interior de la guardería donde Hikaru estaba tratando de tirar de otra pareja de edad hasta un posición de pie.

Ella auto conscientemente puso una mano en el estómago y se preguntó si sería la mitad de la Naome madre. ¿Sería capaz de cuidar al bebé?¿Y si no la amaba como amaba Hikaru Naome?

Ella tenía otro miedo. No le había dicho Kakashi aún que estaba embarazada de su hijo. Le preocupaba que pudiera dejarla. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Incluso podría hacer que deshacerse de él.

Anko no era alguien duda de sí mismo. Así que apenas había pensado que el pasado entonces ella estaba siguiendo Naome fuera a la habitación del gaki. Ella estaba presente de su pecho y que le dice a los ninjas más sabio que conocía.

"Naome, tengo que hablar contigo de algo."

_Más tarde, POV Anko_

"Oi, Kashi-kun Tengo noticias para ti!" Kakashi levantó la vista de su barbacoa. Estaba comiendo con Asuma, Kurenai, Genma y Hayate.

"Anko, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó en respuesta, fingiendo no haber oído su saludo. Anko gruñó mentalmente por eso, pero lo puso en el fondo de su mente por ahora. Tenía algo importante que decir.

"Felicitaciones Kakashi, vas a ser padre!" Anko se movió hacia atrás para evitar la bebida pulverización de Asuma y Hayate, que tuvo la desgracia de tratar de tomar un trago cuando ella empezó a hablar. Kurenai se reía, Genma parecía que iba a tener un ataque al corazón, y Kakashi miraba sin comprender.

Después de dos minutos Anko empezó a preocuparse por él y trataron empujándolo. Luego se sentó en su regazo. Entonces ella jugaba con su cabello. Cuando nada de esto le sorprendió de ella, ella cogió la máscara.

Su mano agarró es y ella sonrió finalmente lo derribó de su estupor.

"Me voy de la licencia de maternidad, al final de la semana." Ella le informó.

_Al día siguiente, la Academia!_

Naome tomó su tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. Esta sería la última vez que puso un pie en el interior de este edificio por un tiempo. Hoy en día ella estaría asignado a su equipo! Se preguntó quién sería su sensei. ¿Qué pasa con sus compañeros de equipo?

Se sentó al lado de Shikamaru, que era de esperar el sueño, y aguardó impaciente a Iruka para pedir silencio. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa al instructor chûnin cuando él asintió con la cabeza. Ahora lo único que quedaba era conseguir haya familiarizado con su equipo. Esperaba Shika estaba en ella.

"Clase bien, sentar la cabeza. Hoy eres ninja de Konoha, es el momento de actuar como él." Mizuki les ordenó severamente. Alguien no parecía estar de buen humor. Naome pasó brevemente a través de una lista de posibles malas acciones que había Comprometidos cuando su mirada se prolongó en su tiempo que nadie. Por supuesto, él probablemente sabía de su archivo.

Sí, había más o menos conseguido más de descubrir que era una jinchuriki y al parecer provenía de una línea de ellos. Nunca deje que el que ella sabía, y por lo que ella sabía, nadie sabía que había entrado en los registros.

"Bien dicho Mizuki-sensei." Iruka suspiró. Por alguna razón Mizuki había estado buscando sobre todo destacó la semana pasada.

"Vamos a ir directamente a los equipos. Equipo uno será ..." Naome dejó medio un oído abierto para su nombre, pero aparentemente ella puso su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

"Naome Uzumaki." Naome abrió los ojos, pero Iruka sólo pasó a ocho equipos. Kiba, Hinata y Shino aparentemente. Su nombre había sido el último, por lo que no sabía quiénes eran sus compañeros de equipo. A juzgar por ocho equipos, sin embargo, supuso que estaba en el equipo de siete.

"Equipo de nueve aún en rotación con respecto al año pasado, lo que el equipo de diez será Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi."Eso era malísimo, que significaba que no estaba en un equipo, ya sea con o Shika Cho-kun!

"Espera aquí para reunirse con su sensei, deberían estar aquí un momento." Mizuki les instruyó antes de salir.

"Esto es muy problemático." Shikamaru se lo esperaba, por supuesto, pero como de costumbre, él odiaba cuando él estaba en lo cierto. Él todavía no había tenido tiempo de decirle lo que sentía. Realmente necesitaba dejar de ponerla fuera.

"En el lado positivo, D-filas pagar dinero. Dinero que puede ser utilizado para comprar suministros de pintura. Y la ropa. Y cosas de la planta."Naome enumeró las cosas buenas de tener dinero extra para gastar.

"D-filas son las tareas, sin embargo, que si quería hacer las tareas que haría las que mi mamá regaña a mí de todos los días." Shikamaru suspiró. Ella era demasiado optimista sobre la graduación.

"Un niño tan perezoso." Ella soltó una risita. Algunos jounin entró en la habitación y llamó a su equipo. Shikamaru dejó con Asuma, por sorprendente que parezca. No sabía que iba a ser un jounin sensei. Kurenai no era una sorpresa, sin embargo, Naome había sabido que el nuevo jounin tomaría un equipo esta rotación. Tomó ocho equipos.

Eventualmente, ella descubrió que ella estaba en un equipo con Sakura y Sasuke-teme. Era extraño que dos chicas estarían en un solo equipo, pero Naome adivinado que tenía que ver con el estado. Probablemente estaban recibiendo un jounin elite que sería capaz de manejar el último Uchiha y un potencial bomba de tiempo de un jinchuriki.

Naome suspiró cuando vio que Sasuke estaba simplemente en silencio meditando con Sakura lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos. Ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla y puso sus pies sobre el escritorio. Tenía la extraña sensación de que iban a estar allí un rato, así que puede ser que también consiga cómodo y tratar de equilibrar su chequera ya que tenía algo de tiempo libre.

La temporada de impuestos era un fastidio, pero tenía que presentar un cheque cada año si quería obtener un reembolso de todos los impuestos que pagó como Ran. Naome no tiene que pagar impuestos, pero Ran hizo, a pesar de que técnicamente no existe!

"¿Qué estás haciendo dobe?" Dobe, no había sido un dobe en todo un año!

"Equilibrar mi talonario de cheques." Ella respondió, tratando de ignorar. Probablemente estaba tan aburrido como ella era, pero no tienen la ventaja de tener siempre algo que hacer durante un día aburrido.

"¿Acaso su patrocinador hace eso?" Preguntó Sasuke. Su curiosidad aún no se había saciado cuando se trataba de Naome Uzumaki. Ella había cambiado de nuevo de los hoodies de colores brillantes. Al parecer, ella había estado haciendo entrenamiento de sigilo y ahora sentía que era lo suficientemente bueno para caminar en naranja brillante sin ser descubierto.

"Patrocinar?" ¿Tenía un patrocinador? Espera, el viejo Hokage fue quien la contrató para la academia. ¿Significaba eso que era su padrino?

"Supongo que no se si estoy haciendo." Ella se encogió de hombros. No le gustó particularmente importante.

Terminó de que pronto, aunque, había encontrado que era más fácil que la triangulación de la trayectoria de un kunai. Así que con eso fuera del camino, sacó su último proyecto. Desde que descubrir que era una jinchuriki, que había estado buscando profundizar en los era bastante impresionante, especialmente desde que parecía genéticamente predispuestas a ella! La reputación de su familia hablaba del miedo de sus habilidades, ella quería llevar eso! Ella quería mantener vivo el estilo Uzumaki!

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos antes de que Sakura finalmente decidió provocar al Uchiha en la conversación. Naome sonrió delema del Uchiha antes de volver a sus sellos.

Había miles, quizás decenas de miles de símbolos en Fuinjutsu. Podrían estar juntos en diferentes formas y formas para crear los intrincados sellos utilizados para cualquier cosa. Los doce los básicos fueron labrados después de las señales de mano y se utilizan para las cosas básicas como desplazamientos de sellado y etiquetas explosión.

Ella era manera más allá de los conceptos básicos de la materia básica embargo. Sabía que un centenar de símbolos que ella pensaba era bastante bueno para alguien que no podía estudiar en serio debido a su horario. Esperemos no tener que asistir a la academia más le dará más tiempo libre.

En estos momentos se está trabajando en un sello de largo plazo que pueden almacenar un Kage Bunshin. Normalmente, cuando se trató de sellar un Bunshin en un desplazamiento normal se tradujo al chakra y desperdicia. No podía volver a salir como un Bunshin, solo chakra supuesto, Naome sabía que había un método, ella no había encontrado todavía.

"Ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo Naome?" Ella levantó la vista para ver a Sakura mirando a lo que debe de haber parecía garabatos al azar para el ojo inexperto. Esas clases de caligrafía habían venido muy bien!

"Sólo una de mis aficiones. Fuinjutsu." Naome gesto al pergamino en blanco que ella estaba experimentando sucesivamente. Estaba tan cerca que podía _sentir_ él!

"Traté de mirar en eso, pero es demasiado complicado." Curiosamente, desde que esos rumores se fueron en torno a que ella y Shika estaban saliendo todas las chicas de la clase se había tratarla como a un buen amigo! Parecía que no era posible la competencia así que en vez que era el camino a la muchacha para el consejo del muchacho, ya que al parecer había conseguido un novio ya.

Esto quería decir que tenía que ir a más "fechas" para evitar salidas de compras, aunque. No es que ella se quejaba de las fechas, Shika siempre la trató increíblemente y no sería un mal novio si ella trabajaba hasta las agallas para preguntarle. Fue muy lindo también, le gustaba su pelo especialmente.

"En realidad no es. Todos los símbolos significar algo diferente y sólo hay que colocarlas en el patrón correcto. Algo así como las señales de mano en jutsu". Trató de explicar. No estaba seguro de por qué todo el mundo pensó que era complicado, parecía bastante sencillo para vez eso fue sólo sus genes impresionantes Uzumaki en el trabajo sin embargo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella preguntó, señalando el secado de la tinta. Este sería su último intento en el sello para sellar lejos sus Bunshins.

"Scroll especial de almacenamiento. Si funciona, puedo sellar a mi principal jutsu que se utilizará cada vez que no tengo chakra." Ella enrolló el libro, después de haber terminado de dejar que la tinta se seque. No podía probarlo aquí si quería mantener a los Kage Bunshins como su as en la manga.

Que la dejó con otra búsqueda. Metió la mano en su bolsa kunai y sacó otro rollo. Cuando ella lo desenrolló, podía ver a decenas de sellos de almacenamiento. Cada uno tenía algo diferente en ella. Este desplazamiento fue su pasado de desplazamiento de tiempo, que se utiliza cada vez que necesitaba algo que hacer en un día aburrido.

Una de estas cosas estaba practicando la escisión ejercicio hoja. Ella había llegado a dominar más o menos por completo, pero como Konoha fue corto en las caídas de agua, no podía procederemos exactamente al siguiente nivel todavía. Además, era un gran ejercicio de control de chakra.

Normalmente ella no se considere el uso de esta técnica con otras personas que no eran ni Shika Cho-kun, pero hoy era un día ás, era un ninja ahora, para que se le permitió tener estas habilidades! A pesar de que explica cómo llegó esta habilidad nivel Chunin puede ser un poco problemático, por citar a su favorito de pino manzana dirigió amigo.

Al parecer, decidieron dejarla a lo que estaba haciendo, pero las hojas con chakra cortar sólo podía mantener a alguien con su capacidad de atención ocupado durante tanto tiempo. Ella se aburrió y de nuevo volvió a su desplazamiento de una solución. Esta vez sin sellar un cuaderno.

Era de color gris y parecía un poco sucio, bien gastado. En la portada se wirtten simplemente _para probar._ Ella lo abrió en una página de orejas de perro. En esta página era una representación del Compuesto Hyuga a vista de pájaro. Había henged un Bunshin en un halcón mensajero y lo hizo volar sobre el compuesto hasta que el lay out se memoriza.

El compuesto Hyuga era casi impermeable a travesuras. Nada menos que un milagro podría conseguirle allí. Pero la palabra clave era otro compuesto clan había sido golpeado, junto con algunos apartamentos con notable ninja que vive en ellos, pero el compuesto Hyuga mantenido ese mismo tono de la cáscara de huevo blanco.

Naome no había sacado una broma durante casi una semana ahora con toda la planificación que había estado haciendo. Ella descubrió usando Kage Bunshins podía conseguir cerca del complejo, pero conseguir en era harina de otro costal. El Hyuga realmente no le gustaba las cosas pequeñas como ratones o cucarachas.

Oh, por supuesto, podría simplemente tener un Bunshin henge como un pájaro y colocar bolitas de pintura, pero hacerlo era demasiado fá tenía el don natural del myserious travesuras artista. El que puso muchas piezas interesantes de arte en edificios clave para la seguridad del pueblo.

Después de leer su expediente que incluso había comenzado dejando una nota. En la nota era una explicación detallada de cómo había llegado más allá de sus defensas y lo que tenían que arreglar. Naome encontró que la seguridad alrededor de la aldea había realmente intensificado!

La seguridad del compuesto Hyuga había permanecido igual, sin embargo, por la sencilla razón de que no había encontrado la manera de infiltrarse en ella. No todavía.

Así que aquí se sentó, media hora esperando a su sensei a aparecer y una docena deja reducir a la mitad tirar basura al suelo. Los guardias siempre estaban estacionados en ciertos intervalos con exactamente 180 m entre cada una.

Por lo que ella sabía del clan Hyuga, todos tenían los ojos Byakugan extraños. Los ojos que vean a través de las cosas y ver sí chakra dentro de alguien. No estaba segura de cuál era el rango, pero parecía bastante grande si los guardias estaban apostados tan lejos.

Después de otros treinta minutos de esto, ella lanzó una larga y dura mirada al reloj. ¿Dónde estaba su sensei? Tenía que recoger a Hikaru en una hora! Claro, ella podría enviar un Bunshin, pero ella prefiere dejar un Bunshin aquí y se van como ella misma. ¿Por qué iba a aburrir?

"¿Dónde está?" Sakura hacía estragos, al darse cuenta de que acaba de pasar una hora entera mirando 'amor' a Sasuke-kun. No hay manera de que alguien podría ser realista a estas horas, a menos que hubieran muerto!

"Si no se presenta en cinco minutos me tengo que ir. Pensé que puede hacer por ahora." Naome murmuró outloud. Se preguntó qué Hikaru estaba haciendo ahora.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Naome pusieron de pie, con toda la intención de seguir adelante con su promesa y obtener el heck fuera de allí.

"Naome! ¿Qué pasa si nuestro sensei aparece? Estará molesto si no estamos todos aquí!" Sakura trató de disuadirla.

Naome gimió pero resistió hacer un Bunshin. No quería hacer estallar su secreto.

"Está bien, pero yo voy a ir al baño." Ella suspiró, abriendo la puerta y saliendo. Una vez en el pasillo, ella hizo el signo de la cruz por un Kage Bunshin. Hey, nunca dijo que no haría una tarde!

Saliendo de la academia, que henged a Ran en un callejón y salió, dirigiéndose directamente a la Guardería. Quería ver a su bebé, además, ella siempre podía salir de Hikaru con un Bunshin diferente si la necesitaban.

_Una hora más tarde, POV Bunshin_

Bueno, esto es aburrido. Naome 2 suspiró para sus adentros mientras trataba de pensar en algo que hacer. En este punto, ella ya encontró tres escenarios posibles para una nueva pintura, corte de veinte hojas, cuidadosamente talladas a su nombre en un escritorio con un kunai, y tarareó Say Eh en voz baja durante diez minutos seguidos.

Así que sí, ella se estaba desesperando. Así que decidió una broma estaba en orden.

Normalmente sus travesuras ofrecieron una pintura hermosa ya menudo la sátira. Sin embargo, ese era el trabajo de la artista bromista misterioso, un shinobi parecer altamente cualificados y artístico. Bromas de Naome Uzumaki fueron de colores brillantes, a menudo involucrados brillo pegajoso, y tomó un par de días para lavar.

Por suerte tenía todo lo que necesitaba en otro desplazamiento en su persona. Claro, esto era en realidad suministros kage, lo que significa que se desvanecería si hacía demasiado lejos, pero serviría a sus propósitos.

Con las etiquetas de cierre configurado y listo para irse, ella se sentó a esperar. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo este momento.

La puerta se abrió y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de reconocer la figura antes de las etiquetas se apagaron. Interiormente inmutarse mientras el humo de colores brillantes despejado, hizo una nota mental para conseguir Ran para hacerle un poco de pudín o algo más dulce. Esperemos que eso sería suficiente para influir de cualquier venganza contra Naome Uzumaki.

"Mi primera impresión de usted, te odio." Naome tragó saliva cuando su mirada se detuvo en ella. Sí, singular _ojo._ Kakashi Hatake, en toda su gloria trimestre de cara, era su nuevo sensei.

"Considere esta advertencia para no llegar tarde al reunirse conmigo entonces." Se preguntó por qué estaba tan tarde. Tal vez él y Anko había estado hablando y perdió la noción del tiempo?

"Bueno, ya ves me encontré con una señora mayor con un montón de alimentos pesados, como un buen shinobi me ofrecí a llevarlos a su casa, pero ella se olvidaron dónde vivía!" Naome brevemente deseaba poder golpear su cabeza contra la mesa sin miedo a querer disipar sí misma.

Los llevó a la azotea y luego les ordenó que se presentaran. Cuando se pulsa, se presentó como Kakashi Hatake, sus gustos y disgustos son de su incumbencia, que tenía un montón de aficiones, y nunca pensó en su futuro antes! Naome se alegró de que él sabía tan bien como ella lo hizo, ya que significaba que ella conocía sus gustos, aversiones, sus aficiones cuestionables, y que se demoró más en el pasado que el futuro.

"Muy bien, tu Pinkie turno!" Kakashi dijo con una voz falsamente alegre. Naome preguntó si había visto obligado a llevar a un equipo. Le dolía un poco que él era tan desdeñoso. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que no se sabe muy bien de ella, sólo Ran.

"Soy Sakura Haruno, me gusta ir de compras y Sasuke-kun! Me gusta días del pelo Ino-cerdo y malo! Mi pasatiempo es leer y mi sueño es ... eh bueno, eso es privado!" Ella dijo que la última parte en una carrera, sus mejillas de un rojo brillante. Naome le dio tres oportunidades lo que era el sueño de Sakura y los dos primeros no contaban.

"Ooookaaayyy?" Kakashi arrastrando las palabras. Naome observó el débil destello de miedo en sus ojos, pero no pensó mucho en ello. Por lo que ella sabía de Kakashi, él debe haber tenido todo lo siguiente cuando tenía su edad. Probablemente sabía fangirls bastante bien.

"Muy bien, tu turno clueca". No hay duda de que fue clueca. Naome casi podía _sentir_ la caída de temperatura en su vecindad de la espalda.

"Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke. Mi disgustos no son importantes ya que hay algunas cosas que me gustan. Mi afición es la formación y mi ambición es matar a una persona especial y resucitar mi clan." Eso era algo que siempre había confundido con ella. Resucitar su clan? Al igual que traerlos de vuelta a la vida? ¿O significa simplemente entrar en el CRA y tener muchas mujeres que tienen muchos hijos?

"Está bien, y para el final de granda." Kakashi suspiró, volviéndose hacia ella con lo que sólo podría describir como resolver. Había perdido la esperanza de un equipo normal de lo que parecía.

"Estoy Naome Uzumaki, me gustan las bromas, la pintura, el aprendizaje de nuevos jutsu y ramen. Me disgusta secretos y rumores. Mi hobby es la jardinería y la formación. Mi sueño es ser el mejor Hokage!" Terminó con una sonrisa. Ella pensó que se trataba muy bien.

"Hokage?" Kakashi preguntó, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha. Probablemente pensó que estaba loca.

"¿Por qué Hokage?" Ni siquiera dudó antes de contestar.

"Porque hay alguien que tengo que proteger. Él es la persona más importante del mundo para mí." Ella dijo con una especie de sonrisa fue, por supuesto, pensando en su hijo Hikaru. No es que lo que necesitaban saber eso. Ellos no necesitan saber eso.

"Bueno, entonces, encontrarse en el campo de entrenamiento de siete para la prueba genin a las siete de la mañana." Él les ordenó ponerse de pie para irse.

"Mantenga el teléfono! Prueba? ¿Qué quiere decir la prueba?" Naome exigió antes de que pudiera puf de distancia.

"Me refiero a la prueba genin calificación. El examen de la academia era sólo para eliminar la basura inútil. Los que no tienen potencial." Se sentía un poco incómodo al ver ese brillo en los ojos. Kakashi le encantaban las historias de terror. Le gustaba la gente volviendo loco.

"Bueno, recuerda, campo de entrenamiento de siete en siete! Ah, y yo no comer el desayuno, si yo fuera usted, puede enfermarse." Con esa última parte del consejo oh tan útil, se había ido.

"No comer el desayuno, pero luego vamos a estar débil por el hambre." Naome murmuró con odio. De ninguna manera iba sin sus tortillas de desayuno! Ella necesitaba comida para sostener a sí misma o se moriría!

Sasuke hizo un gruñido indeschiperable y se alejó, seguido por Sakura para pedir otra cita. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba sola, la Naome Bunshin desapareció en una nube de humo. Cuando una ráfaga sopló a través de la zona, nadie sabía que el Naome real era cosa del pasado.

_Con Ran y Hikaru-chan!_

Ran parpadeó cuando los recuerdos de su Bunshin enderezaron a sí mismos en su mente. Terreno de entrenamiento de siete a siete, ignorar la sugerencia de desayuno, y hacer Kakashi unos brownies. Nada demasiado complicado y nadie sospechó que no había sido la verdadera ella!

Ella y Hikaru se encontraban en el parque en ese momento. Estaba sentada en el banco y leyendo un libro para adultos, mientras que Hikaru-chan jugó en la caja de arena. Ella culpó personalmente Kakashi por su última incorporación en su estantería.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan!" Ran levantó la vista del libro para mostrar Hikaru estaba señalando a los columpios. Ella se rió entre dientes antes de colocar por su libro y después a su hijo a los asientos de cubo. Después de diez minutos de la novedad de los columpios se disipó por él y que quería jugar en la diapositiva.

Se sentó de nuevo a leer mientras se reía en la diapositiva. Por desgracia, la paz se ha roto una vez más muy pronto.

Cuando Hikaru comenzó a gritar que estaba en un instante y corriendo a donde había sido empujado hacia abajo por un cachorro de aspecto familiar.

"Oh, vaya, no llores niño!" Kiba suplicó. Akamaru estaba tratando de conseguir al chico a reír en vano. No había tenido intención de golpear al chico hacia abajo, no eran más que feliz de estar finalmente libre de la charla de su madre acerca de ser un buen ninja y la formación y todo.

"Hikaru-chan, ¿qué te pasa?" Tragó saliva y se volvió para ver a una mujer joven de pelo, rojo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que esto debe ser la madre del niño.

"Lo siento señorita, accidentalmente lo golpeé de nuevo." Se disculpó rápidamente, con la esperanza de ganar un poco de misericordia. Las hembras de su manada eran feroces cuando un cachorro fue amenazado y él no tenía deseos de ganar nuevos cardenales, incluso de una mujer civil.

"Está bien." Ella lo tranquilizó, dejando a respirar un suspiro de alivio rápido mientras ella recogió y calmó las lágrimas de su hijo.

"Ahora Hikaru-chan, no estás herido. Él no tenía intención de darle una paliza." Ella susurró al gimiendo once meses de edad, hasta que dejó de llorar.

"Lo siento mucho señora." Kiba se disculpó de nuevo. Él no tenía intención de hacer un pequeño perrito como éste grito hombre. Ahora que lo pienso de ella, él le resultaba familiar. Ese pelo rubio y las marcas bigotes. ¿Podría ser?

En realidad, hay algo en esto no huele bien tampoco. Hikaru olía Naome! Como ramen, dango, y la pintura. Sólo masculino. Respiró hondo y trató de averiguar qué era el olor de la madre. Pintar, dango, y ramen. Casi exactamente igual Naome.

Salió del parque con Akamaru y pidió la opinión de su pareja en la materia. Akamaru le dijo que la mujer tenía olor similar, pero había una diferencia. Lo más probable es Naome vivía con ellos y sus olores se mezclaban todos juntos hasta que hubo poca diferenciación.

"Ella no tiene padres, pero supongo que es posible que la mujer es su hermana o algo así." Murmuró. Encontraría eso más tarde, por ahora tenía algunos paseos que hacer y el mejor perro nunca hacerlo con.

Ran por su parte, decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa antes de conocer a otros antiguos compañeros de clase. Esperaba Kiba no hizo ninguna conexión entre Hikaru y Naome. Ella no estaba segura de poder confiar en que no dijeran a nadie hasta que ella era un shinobi ía que obtener calificado primero!

Anko estaba esperando en su apartamento y Ran fue sustituido por Naome y un rollo de los ojos. Bueno, tal vez podría conseguir un poco de ayuda en el interior de este misterioso examen mañana.

"¿Cómo te fue Anko-nee?" Ella le preguntó sobre la reunión de Kakashi y Anko. Ojalá pudiera haber visto la cara de Kakashi cuando escuchó la noticia! Eso debe de haber estado pintando digno!

"Creo que una vez pasó la conmoción que estaba bastante contento. Me besó en los labios delante de todo el lugar barbacoa!" Anko sonrió.Naome rió también, imaginando el escándalo de Kakashi Hatake quitarse la máscara para hacer con Anko Mitarashi en público. Ahora ella_realmente_ deseaba poder haber visto eso!

"Bueno, como alguien que cruzó el umbral de suma importancia antes, permítame que le doy este consejo." Naome dijo, ir al cuarto de baño para excavar a través de su gabinete. Anko seguía detrás de ella, sin duda curioso en cuanto a su consejo.

"Emetrol?" Anko leer la etiqueta de la botella Naome había lanzado contra ella. Ella leyó la descripción y se enteró de que era la medicina para la náusea. Casi se había olvidado de enfermedad de la mañana!

"Gracias, gracias un montón." Ella lo fulminó con la botellita. Algo le decía que esto iba a ser un largo de nueve meses.

Naome rió de la Anko cara hecha. Ella brevemente pensó en convertirlo en una pintura, pero decidió que iba a salvar a este aspecto sólo para ella. Además, Akane ya había tomado el trabajo de este mes al mercado.

"Kaa-chan, Dere Es un tipo divertido!" Ella escuchó a la habitación de su hijo. Naome frunció el ceño antes de henging en Ran y entrar. Miró por la ventana y hasta la calle de abajo.

"Ichigo!" Ran se quedó sin aliento, sintiéndose muy agradecida de que ella había pensado que Henge antes de llegar a la reconoció su bien, a juzgar por su repentina mueca.

"Um, Anko-nee. Por favor, ven aquí!" Ran llamados a la sala de estar. Empujó Hikaru apartó de la ventana y esperó que Ichigo no lo había visto. Desde aquella noche cuando trató de incendiar su apartamento había tratado de olvidarse de su primer residente. No estaba segura de él que es vuelta y mirando hacia ella desde la calle era una cosa muy buena.

Anko le echó un vistazo por la ventana y _gruñó._ Su pena de prisión debe estar, a juzgar por su falta de afeitar que probablemente había sido puesto en libertad ese mismo día. Al ver el hombre responsable de la obra temprana de Naome realmente hizo enojar, sobre todo desde que se había ido después de su origen.

"Voy a deshacerme de él." Ella dijo con decisión. No hay forma en que este hijo de puta iba a estar cerca de Naome o su hijo mientras ella tenía algo que decir en el asunto! Se estaba poniendo el culo de su propiedad más rápido de lo que se podría decir dango!

"Oye, cabrón! ¡Vete!" Ella gritó al hombre de la ventana abierta. Ella saltó a través de él, ignorando jadeo sobresaltado de Ran.

"¿Todavía estás aquí?" Ichigo se burló. No podía creer que esta perra había lavado el cerebro inocente Ran-san. Podía admitir, tratando de incendiar el apartamento con Ran interior podría haber sido una estupidez, pero culpó al alcohol. Además, este pueblo tuvo que deshacerse de las plagas como el Kyuubi Vessal y la perra serpiente.

"Ichigo, soy una kunoichi bajo el servicio del Sandaime. Si no te vas me veré obligado a llevarlo de regreso por tresspassing. Deja". Anko intentó no perder los estribos. Incluso si se justifica, que era mal visto para vencer a los civiles a una pulpa sanguinolenta.

"Hija de puta serpiente, que no van a estar para siempre!" Juró, volviéndose a ir. Picaba la mano de Anko un kunai, pero se contuvo. No hay necesidad de hacer una escena.

"Es una buena cosa que me voy de baja por maternidad, de esta manera puedo proteger a mi ahijado más fácil." Pensó antes de ir al interior.

"¿Qué piensa usted?" Ran pedido Anko mientras saltaba por la ventana. Ella medio quería ir por ahí sí misma y utilizar algunas de las palabras de colores que había aprendido en el bar del Takimaru, pero era mejor que Anko para hacer esto. Después de todo, él podría tratar de atacarla y por lo que nadie sabía, era una mujer civil inofensivo.

"Creo que será mejor que quedarse de una puta vez o voy a desobedecer las órdenes de mi médico para la licencia de maternidad por un poco de práctica de tiro." Anko gruñó en voz baja. Nadie se metía con su pueblo preciosos! Nadie! Se había cortado abiertos, usar sus entrañas para saltar a la cuerda, y _luego_ matarlos!

"Vamos a calmarnos y tratar de olvidarse de él. Más importante aún, tiene que decirme algo más acerca de la reacción de Kakashi." Ella dijo, tirando a la mujer de nuevo a la sala de estar para más charla de chicas.

"¿Qué vas a hacer si se propone?" Naome misma nunca se había enfrentado a este problema, ya que ella lo dudaba su violador va a querer asumir la responsabilidad de su descendencia. Si alguna vez tuvo el valor de mirarla a los ojos, que había probablemente una patada en el culo Kage Bunshin estilo. Por lo que a ella se refería no era más que el donante de esperma.

A juzgar por la expresión conflictiva de Anko, era una pregunta muy difícil de contestar. Bueno, todo lo que ella decidió hacer en ese caso, Naome se aseguraría Kakashi recibió el mensaje para el tratamiento de su hermana mayor la derecha.

"Si se tiene previsto hacer, tienes que dejar de ser Ran a su alrededor." Anko señaló a ella. Si Kakashi andaba más por aquí, lo que inevitablemente encontrará con su secreto. Él ya dio Hikaru miradas extrañas.

"Te lo prometo, siempre y cuando él crece las bolas para hacer la pregunta, voy a confesar." Naome juró.

"Realmente he mancillado su pobre mente virgen, ¿no es así?" Anko dijo tras una larga pausa. Naome gimió al ver el orgullo en su sonrisa. Por supuesto, sólo Anko Mitarashi podría hacer que se caiga su amable actitud tan fácilmente, y alrededor de su hijo!

"Kaa-chan, wat significa bolas Growin '?" Hablando del diablo y él se manifieste.

"Nada Hikaru-chan, nada en absoluto." Maldice a Anko y sus maneras relajado, haciendo que se relaje y hablar así delante de su hijo ahora hablar! Su maldición al nivel n de Makai!

_Al día siguiente, siete de la mañana!_

Naome sentó en un tronco y miró a su nuevo teammated. Bueno, casi compañeros de equipo. Lo que sea. Sacudiendo la cabeza, trató de pensar en volver al tema que había tenido cuando ella llegó.

"No sé mucho acerca de su estilo de lucha, así que supongo que tendré clones van en primer lugar, no hay necesidad de que te maten de inmediato." Ella sabía que Kakashi Hatake era un jounin elite, además de ser el novio de Anko y padre de su hijo. Sin embargo, más allá de que le gustaban los dulces y porno y fue entrenado por el puto Yondaime de todas las personas, que no sabía mucho sobre él. Lo Yondaime era una especie de sorpresa para Zoro para descubrir durante una de las invitaciones barbacoas improvisadas de Asuma.

Odiaba tener que levantarse temprano, pero había sido necesario. Ella tenía un Bunshin caída Hikaru en la guardería en este momento y que había terminado algunos llevar dango en el camino. Su cuerpo realmente rebeló cuando trató de levantarse una hora más temprano. Parecía que su cuerpo tenía miedo de que iba a volver a sólo cinco horas de sueño.

Naome miró desde lo alto de la cepa a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, casi compañeros de equipo, lo que sea. Sasuke era, a falta de mejor término, el mal humor y Sakura lo miraba con los ojos estrellados y suspirando a intervalos regulares.

"Bueno, una vez yo podría perdonar, pero es tarde otra vez?" Ella susurró furiosamente. Kakashi fue oficialmente diez minutos tarde y ella estaba enojada. Ella se despertó temprano para esto?

Por suerte, esta vez se llevó el equipo de captura, en lugar de la marcha travesuras. Ella se aseguró de que no se activará hasta que deliberadamente los puso fuera, no quería matar accidentalmente novio de Anko, pero aparte de eso se fue todo. Algunas etiquetas de explosivos allí, una etiqueta de bomba de aceite de allí, unos fuegos artificiales, y uno o dos lanzadores kunai. Nada demasiado grave. Un jounin debe ser capaz de evitar estos.

Entonces recordó que él no había sido capaz de esquivar las bombas de pintura ... Él conseguiría lo que se merecía entonces. Fue su culpa por haber llegado tarde.

Cuando ella volvió a sentarse, ella decidió intentar tallar su nombre en el muñón. Su Bunshin había tallado en un escritorio, por lo que pensé que había que tallar en el muñón. Además, ella se aburre!

"¿Cómo se hace eso?" Naome ideado algunas maldiciones muy coloridos cuando la interrupción sorprendente la hizo para estropear la U de Uzumaki. Genial, ahora tenía una U asimétrica!

"Es complicado." Ella gruñó, tratando de pensar en una forma que pudiera arreglarlo. Esto U estaría allí durante todo el tiempo de la entrada se ha publicado y que no quería que el que terminó de leer este pensar que tenía la escritura horrible!

"Explicar". Naome suspiró y se dio por vencido en la fijación de la U. Sólo había empeorar las cosas en este momento. Así que ahora ella fue cuidadosamente tallado el resto de su nombre.

"Es sólo un truco lindo que he aprendido." Ella le dijo, terminando la i final en Uzumaki.

Sasuke hizo una especie de cosa Hn gruñido y se volvió, probablemente perdiendo el interés. No es que ella lo culpaba, ella deliberadamente hizo parecer mucho menos interesante de lo que realmente era para que nadie se atrevería a cuestionar su demasiado en ello.

Usando chakra de viento para cortar una hoja era una cosa, y otra muy distinta forzar el chakra de tallar en la madera dura a escribir su nombre. Leyó que este nivel de control fue una buena práctica si una cascada no estuvo muy bien. Ella esperaba poder conseguir un C-rank o algo fuera de la aldea pronto. Ella realmente quería encontrar una cascada!

Al cabo de una hora, había tallado numerosas malas palabras en la madera, junto con algunas palabras al azar como el ramen y el dango. Sí, estaba aburrida, demandarla!

Kakashi apareció después de tres horas muy aburridas a las diez! Dijo que para atender a las siete! No era posible tener una buena excusa para ser tan tarde a menos que estuviera en el maldito hospital! Anko ya no era una excusa viable, de ninguna manera podía ser irresponsable y salirse con la suya!

"Gomen, yo estaba en mi camino aquí, pero un gato negro cruzado en mi camino y tuve que tomar el camino más largo para evitar la mala suerte." Mintió experta. Oh, él merecía totalmente las bombas de aceite y etiquetas explosivas. Su mano estaba prácticamente temblaba con la necesidad de formar el sello de activación!

Caminó hasta el muñón medio y en él, colocó un reloj despertador. ¿Estaba pensando en tomar una siesta!

"Bien entonces, la prueba genin será para recuperar estas campanas de mi persona". Comenzó, la celebración de dos campanas en la palma de su mano. Léalos, dos! Hola, ella sabía que no era anónimo, por lo que no podía ver que había tres de ellos?

Al parecer Sakura tenía alguna duda acerca de que desde que le preguntó por qué no tenía una tercera campana. La respuesta, Naome realmente podría haber hecho sin.

"Esta prueba tiene una tasa aprovecha un 65 por ciento. Uno de los dos, o incluso todos, fallará la prueba para conseguir las campanas. Así que en realidad, no hay ningún error." Ella tragó su aprehensión y trató de no pensar en lo que sucedería si fracasaba. Ser un ninja era su única opción en este pueblo. Sin eso, realmente no podría sobrevivir.

"Usted tiene hasta el mediodía para conseguir las campanas de mí, si usted no puede conseguir una campana en ese momento se le ató a uno de estos puestos. Si no vienes a mí con la intención de matar, no va a ganar . " Él dijo en serio, ya que alcanza en su bolsa shuriken. Naome sabía qué era lo que iba para y con uno de sus brazos atados, ella tachado.

Sus manos cayeron en la junta de pistón y la explosión sacudió el suelo. Ella no se quedó para ver si ella lo consiguió, por lo que algunos Bunshins y lanzándose a esconderse en el bosque mientras sus Bunshins ganaron intel. Ella tenía que pasar, no importa el costo.

Kakashi tuvo que admitir, era evidente que no tenía ningún problema que viene contra él con la intención de matar. La explosión casi lo tomó por sorpresa. Si él no la había visto hacer el sello que sin duda habría sido tomados por sorpresa. Por así decirlo, lo que sucedió después realmente lo impactó.

"¿Quién le enseñó un jutsu prohibido?" Preguntó en voz alta al ver formas corpeal de Naome que aparecen en la nube de polvo de la explosión había generado. No cabe duda de que lo estaba buscando.

Tuvo que admitir, que estaba ligeramente impresionado. No sólo por la fuerza de la explosión, pero por el ejército Bunshin inesperada dirigiéndose hacia él. Oh, por supuesto, eran un juego de niños para evitar, pero que no era el punto del ejercicio era?

Se disipó las Bunshins en un hit cada uno y esperó a que el humo de limpiar. Él encontró el claro que había comenzado en el desierto, Sakura y Sasuke al parecer habían decidido ocultar que esperar era la mejor opción por ahora.

"Es extraño, me pregunto quién te enseñó a hacer eso." Habló en voz alta, sabiendo bien Naome u otro clon fue sin duda en la distancia de audición. Estaba gratamente sorprendido por cómo es experto hija de su sensei era. Después de ver sus resultados academia se había preguntado lo bien que estaba en el campo y con claridad que estaba recibiendo su respuesta. Se preguntó qué más tenía bajo la manga.

Mientras estaba a solas con su libro, él tomó un vistazo rápido a la cepa Naome había estado sentado sobre cuándo había llegado hasta allí.Su ojo visible se estrechaba y se acercó a inspeccionarlo.

**Naome **_**U**_** zumaki estaba aquí!**

¿Cómo había logrado hacerse su nombre, y todas las otras palabras, en el muñón con tanta facilidad? No era toda la madera débil, pero hace de los árboles Hashirama que el Shodaime creció a sí mismo. Sólo podían ser dañados con ataques basados chakra. Ella había usado chakra para escribir esto.

"Algo me dice que esto podría ser interesante después de todo." Él no iba a tener favoritos, aunque. Si querían pasar, tenía que ser porque eran dignos de ser ninja de Konoha, no porque era el último Uchiha y la otra la hija de su sensei.

"Bueno, si no vas a venir a mí, vendré a ti." Iría cuidar de Sakura primero. Una rápida genjutsu le debe mostrar algo de ese control de chakra que había sido famoso en la academia.

Encontró Sakura vagando por el bosque, sin duda en busca de Sasuke. Se preguntó si ella había descubierto el significado oculto de la prueba y que iba a formar equipo con el último Uchiha. Sería interesante ver, pero de alguna manera dudaba que era el caso. Ella era demasiado de una fan.

Hizo dos handsigns y vio como el bajo nivel de genjutsu se afectará. Tal vez ahora que podía ver si estaba yip y sin corteza, después de todo.

"EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!" A juzgar por el grito y el genin ahora inconsciente debajo de él, que él iba a estar en una mañana muy ía comenzado tan bien también!

Después de tratar con Sakura, decidió volver a Naome. Esperemos que tenía algunos trucos más para arriba sus mangas de unos pocos Kage Bunshin. Incluso si eso era un truco muy bueno.

Naome tragó cualquier trepidition que tenía y se obligó a concentrarse. Kakashi acababa de Sakura en cinco segundos y sin duda él estaría viniendo para su siguiente. Con un poco de suerte, podría atraerlo a las bombas de aceite y fuegos artificiales. Eso debe ser interesante y entretenido, al menos hasta que decidió matarla.

"Bueno, espero que estés listo." Naome eeped y se dio vuelta para ver a Kakashi de pie sobre la rama de un árbol. Irónicamente, eso era exactamente donde lo quería.

"Katsu". Ella sonrió, las bombas de aceite funcionó a la perfección y cuando se fueron, lo hicieron los fuegos artificiales!

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron cuando sintió algo húmedo deslizándose por la espalda y la parte delantera. Él sabía por el olor exactamente lo que era y tenía la sensación de que debe escapar antes de que se convirtió en el tocino que había comido en el desayuno.

Con una rápida kawarmii estaba libre de cualquier explosión, pero él no lo tomó en cuenta que su podría tener algo más en sus artificiales, que pensaba de los fuegos artificiales como armas?

"Estilo de viento, Gran Avance jutsu!" Sintió un fuerte viento, pero estaba ligeramente decepcionado de que no era más fuerte. Ella fue capaz de hacer Kage Bunshin, ella debería haber sido capaz de dar que más jugo.

Pronto descubrió que el poder no era realmente lo que tenía que preocuparse. Era la dirección. Porque ahora los fuegos artificiales fueron una vez más directo hacia él! Oh sí, Naome iba a ser más problemático de lo que se pensaba.

Evitó los fuegos artificiales, y esta vez se dirigió directamente a la elevel años, rubia detrás de él. Él realmente se necesita para mantener la guardia a su alrededor.

Por así decirlo, sin embargo, una vez que llegó más cerca que era bastante fácil de eliminar de la partida. Él la ató, hizo un poco de risa en su desgracia, y luego fue a ir tras Sasuke.

Naome esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que se había ido antes de activar cuerda de escape jutsu. La parte más hermosa de todo era que no necesitaba handsigns para ello, ya que el punto del jutsu era para evitar ser atado!

Libre una vez más, decidió volver al claro pensar en otro plan de acción. También necesita establecer más trampas. Y tal vez de apagar el fuego de sus fuegos artificiales habían comenzado. Sí, ella haría eso primero.

Cualquier otro intento de conseguir las campanas fracasaron. Por otra parte, se dio cuenta muy pronto de que no estaba esperando a ser mejor. Ella no era lo suficientemente bueno para enfrentarse a él de cerca, trató el Kaze no Yaiba pero podía evitarlos sin esfuerzo y que sólo estaba perdiendo el chakra. Sus Bunshins no podían durar al daño que les dio ya sea, por lo que no pudo conseguir un éxito sin importar lo que hizo!

Al final, Sakura terminó atado a la estaca. Naome y Sasuke no habían conseguido una campana sin embargo. Habían fracasado, ellos iban a volver a la academia.

"Bueno, todos han fracasado." Kakashi sin expresión. Había esperado más, pero se sorprendió sinceramente con lo que obtuvo. Naome definitivamente tenía más de unos buenos trucos. Realmente quisiera saber quién les enseñó a su pesar, ya que deberíamos haber tener acceso a todo lo que de alto nivelado. Diablos Kaze no Yaiba era un jutsu B-clasificado por sólo Chunin!

"Sin embargo, ustedes dos lo hicieron muy bien para genin." Dijo praisingly tanto Naome y Sasuke. Sasuke había azotado a cabo algunas maniobras impresionantes y una bola de fuego jutsu. Sin embargo, su conocimiento era más justificada, tuvo acceso a una biblioteca completa clan.

"Así que voy a echarte un hueso. Ustedes dos pueden comer los bentos allí y todo lo que voy a intentarlo de nuevo después del almuerzo. Eso sí, no dar ninguna de Sakura." Terminó antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas. Ahora, para sentarse y ver los fuegos artificiales!No pretendo hacer.

Naome abrió el bento, pero ella ya había perdido el apetito. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir una campana ahora? Ella ya había agotado casi todos los trucos que tenía! A este ritmo, convirtiéndose en un shinobi estaba buscando cada vez menos incierto.

Miró a la buena comida a su sensei había traído con él, pero ella no se atrevía a comer un bocado. Ella miró a la cara de desesperación de Sakura y sintió una punzada de simpatía. Sabía lo que era tener hambre. Incluso si la única razón por la que era tan malo para Sakura era porque no había comido, el baka.

Naome cogió un mechón de arroz con los palillos y la empujó delante de un Sakura confusa.

"Abrir. Vamos, que lo necesita más que yo. Me comí el desayuno!" Naome la convenció.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con Kakashi-sensei?" Ella cuestionó. Con la boca abierta como una opurtunidad, Naome metió en el arroz.

"Lo que no sé, no me duele más." Naome suspiró. Dudaba que tenían muchas posibilidades, ninguna de ellas. Era un jounin, un jounin con experiencia y muy alto rango que sobrevivió a la tercera guerra shinobi y fue entrenado por el propio Yondaime. Ellos nunca tuvieron la oportunidad.

Tan pronto como Sakura tragó el primer bocado y Sasuke Estaba a punto de darle otro que Kakashi apareció de nuevo. Acompañado por oscuras nubes de tormenta y los truenos y relámpagos.

**"USTED! ..."** Él gritó con enojo, con una mirada loca en su ojo. Naome repente dudaba de su declaración anterior mucho.

"Pasar". Tomó tres segundos antes del choque se disipó para que pudieran responder.

"Nani" Resonó por todo el bosque el día de hoy, lo que lleva a muchos a darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal con el orden natural. Kakashi Hatake acababa de pasar un equipo!

_Una hora más tarde!_

Ran desaparecido con un soplo para ser reemplazado por Naome tan pronto como la puerta frontal cerrada. Dejó que Hikaru ir a su habitación para jugar con sus juguetes mientras trataba de averiguar cuál sería su siguiente paso.

Su pintura suministros, ella se dispuso a comenzar a trabajar en su más reciente obra. Este era un poco diferente de lo que solía ella condujo más lejos de algo que podría estar relacionado con su verdadero yo, retratos eran su objetivo principal como , sin embargo sentía que tenía que hacer algo.

Antes de ser despedido, Kakashi les había presentado a la Piedra Memorial. Naome sabía de la piedra, desde el punto de vista de todos modos de un libro, que sabía lo que era y por qué estaba allí. Fue otra muy distinta ser dicho en términos muy claros, que como un ninja, el día que murió su nombre sería tallada en la piedra. Y eso sería todo lo que quedaba.

Entonces pintó el claro con los tres tocones de formación. Los árboles estaban ensombrecidos, como si todavía estuviera muy temprano en el día antes que el Sol podría aumentar. La piedra fue lanzado parcialmente en la sombra, pero el lado que mira hacia el sol brillaba.

Algún día, años y años después de su muerte, algunos genin puede rastrear su nombre en la piedra. Tal vez sus propios nietos lo harí lo hizo, sin embargo, que no se gana nada de ella. No sabrían que no podía decidir entre ramen y el dango. Ellos nunca saben de los poemas que escribió para su hijo. Ellos no saben su color favorito era naranja porque le recordaba el sol que siempre tiene una copia de seguridad de nuevo con el inicio del día, no importa cuántas veces se cayó antes.

Ellos no saben quién era Naome Uzumaki, en realidad no. Como un ninja, y como uno con el objetivo de Hokage, toda la información personal será bien escondido o destruido, por lo que las personas no pueden utilizarlo contra el resto de sus amigos y familiares. Las únicas personas que conocen su serían las personas que conoció en esta vida y formó lazos con.

Tenía algo de tiempo perdido para compensar. Cuando terminó la última pincelada y se levantó para hacer la cena de Hikaru, salió de la pintura de pie en una esquina de la habitación. Cuando regresó más tarde para inspeccionar la pintura, encontraría que ella había pintado subconciously varios shinobi sin rostro en el fondo, oculto por el bosque sombrío de los árboles.

Uno de ellos tenía el pelo rubio.

D-filas, ella esperaba y estaba preparado para. Sabía que probablemente estaría haciendo compras para un desconocido o la captura de mascota perdida de alguien. Había subestimado claramente lo molesto que puede ser cuando uno de sus compañeros parecían conspirar para realizar cada tarea tan difícil como sea posible.

Sakura negó prácticamente nada que pueda poner su sudada o sucia, que muchas de estas misiones hicieron. Como tal, ella tendía a sentarse en el banquillo y su "sensei" nunca dijo una palabra. Sasuke, que era un poco más fácil de manejar, simplemente frunció el ceño un conjunto mucho más. Su expresión pareció oscurecerse aún más cada vez que Kakashi se los llevó para otro.

Naome estaba molesto por ellos también, por supuesto, que quería llevar suministros pesados en todo el pueblo? Sin embargo, ella honestamente no vio la gran cosa. Todos los genin tenía que hacer esto, no era como si estuvieran tratando de castigarlos. Alguien tenía que hacer estos trabajos y en el momento, eran el más bajo de lo bajo.

Además, puesto que Kakashi era al parecer bastante grande en la formación independiente, tenía más tiempo para pasar con Hikaru-chan!¿Cómo no estar feliz por eso? Dos o tres misiones y luego se fue a casa para el resto del día! La única cosa mejor sería si Shika tenía el mismo horario flexible.

Hoy, sin embargo, que iba a ver lo que hizo durante el entrenamiento. No es como si tuviera algo que ver de todos modos, a Zoro Bunshin estaba en la biblioteca y otro Bunshin normal estaba explorando la residencia Hyuga y Chrona fue niñera de Hikaru-chan. Así que se fue, obviamente, muy aburrido. En su defensa, sin embargo, me pareció una buena idea en ese momento.

Ella encontró el campo de entrenamiento de diez donde el equipo de Shika siempre conoció y estudió en. Allí estaban, pero no eran de formación.

Ella observó confusamente desde su percha en un árbol como Shikamaru y Asuma jugaron shogi, Chouji comía sombra de un árbol, e Ino le habló de una cosa u otra acerca de sus padres. Si ésta era su idea de la formación, entonces tal vez debería venir por más a menudo.

"¿No te has entrenar con su equipo?" Ella casi se cayó de su árbol con sorpresa cuando se enteró de Asuma dirigirse a ella. Ella pensó que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de escapar de la trampa de Shika en el tablero para fijarse en ella. Ella realmente necesitaba dejar de subestimar jounin.

"La formación individual." Explicó sin explicar realmente. Se había convertido en un maestro en el que, después de casi dos años. ¿Qué le recordó que todavía tenía que informar a Shikamaru sobre los planes de cumpleaños de Hikaru.

"Shika, decidí después de la fiesta que vamos a Ichiraku. Quiero decirle al anciano y Ayame-nee la verdad." Ella dijo vagamente. No hay necesidad de explicar innecesariamente para que nadie ponga las piezas y salió con una imagen de un niño pequeño con cuatro marcas de bigotes.

"Party?" Ino cuestionó inmediatamente. Había una fiesta y ella no fue invitado? ¿Cómo se atreven!

"Oh sí, todo un año se ha ido por el." Chouji se rió entre dientes. Ya había presencia de Hikaru envuelto y esperando el fin de semana.

"Así que no te preocupa cómo la pareja ramen va a reaccionar?" Shikamaru le preguntó, ni siquiera los ojos de la junta shogi. Lazy boy.

"Los he conocido por casi todo el tiempo que puedo recordar! Creo que podemos confiar en ellos. Además, él nunca ha tenido su ramen antes." Era demasiado joven, pero ahora se podría cortar los fideos en tamaños manejables para que pudiera comer sin demasiados problemas.

"Espera, ¿a quién estamos hablando?" Ino le preguntó de manera frustrada, su larga cabellera batida de ida y vuelta cuando ella trató de cambiar sus miradas entre los tres de ellos.

"El niño más lindo nunca." Naome se encogió de hombros.

"¡Espera! Estás saliendo con Shika ¿no es así?" Ino estaba a punto de sacar su pelo en la frustración. No podrían estas personas explican sus significados?

"¿Quién dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien? Es que no me gusta ir de compras en todo. Odio, de hecho." Naome decidió que era hora de llevar la conversación del tema original.

"Así que estás saliendo con otro tipo?" Ella suspiró, pensando que por fin había logrado entender sus significados dobles molestos.

"Ew. Él es demasiado joven. Además, eso sería difícil." Naome estremeció. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué fue ella maldijo con tanta imaginación? ¿Por qué Ino tiene que ir automáticamente allí? ¿Por qué?

"¿Quién es el hombre!" Ino finalmente gritó. Ella había tenido más que suficiente de esto. Quería saber qué mierda todo el mundo hablaba en acertijos acerca y ella quería saber ahora!

"Técnicamente no es un hombre. Demasiado joven." Aunque no especificó _qué_ edad tenía. Pero tenía que alejarse de este tema, las cosas estaban un poco arriesgado y había un jounin escuchar pulg

"Chica molesto, ¿por qué estás aquí en realidad?" Shikamaru preguntó con suspicacia. En realidad, él sabía que ella estaba buscando una salida. Era el camino más lógico que podía encontrar fuera de este campo de minas potencial.

"Hehehee, escuché su sensei es una afinidad de viento." Ella se lo dijo. Shikamaru sabía de pequeñas sesiones de Zoro con Asuma, así que pensó que podría ser la excusa para tratar de obtener el jounin a gustar. Eso, y que probablemente se aburría. Supuso que debería estar agradecido que ella no había intentado dejar caer bombas de pintura en la cabeza. Se tardaba siglos para lavar.

"¿Y a ti?" Asuma interponer, por último, en opinión del propio Shikamaru.

"Yo tengo una también y he leído algo sobre la formación elemental, pero no lo entendía. No tenía nada mejor que hacer lo que vine a hacer algunas preguntas." Ahora había instaló con comodidad en la rama y se establecen allí como un gato bien alimentado.

"Esa es una habilidad de nivel Chunin Naome-san, no creo que esté listo." Asuma dijo, tratando de aplacar a los genin. Él no quería hacer frente a una segunda Ino, y menos uno que parecía que le gustaba usar dobles sentidos.

"Aw ... Shika, ¿por qué torturarlo? ¿Por qué no alguna vez terminar un juego rápido?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad. Asuma preguntó si tenía trastorno de déficit de atención o algo así. O tal vez ella realmente no había llegado a preguntar acerca de la formación elemental.

"Chica molesto, entonces yo tendría que entrenar." Respondió Shikamaru. Asuma notó que Naome no parecía preocupado por su epiphet.

"Pero Shikaaaaaa!" Naome arrastrando las palabras en un gemido bajo.

"Estoy aburrido!" Terminó. Asume tardíamente se dio cuenta que se había torcido la rama y por un segundo pensó que había caído, se demostró que estaba equivocado cuando ella se giró para aterrizar en sus pies sin siquiera cambiar su expresión.

"Ne, Cho le entrenar conmigo?" Ella preguntó al niño que come feliz.

"Supongo que no sería malo, pero no Bunshins, solo taijutsu." Naome gimió, pero asintió con la cabeza. Por lo general, la pusieron en una desventaja debido a sus clones.

Naome esperó pacientemente a Chouji repudiar a sus fichas y ponte delante de ella. Naome asintió con respeto y él le devolvió el gesto respetuoso. Con un grito de guerra feliz Naome saltó hacia adelante con una ráfaga de chakra y apuntó un golpe directo hacia el plexo solar.

Chouji esquivó el primer ataque, pero ella siguió con un remate alto hacia la sien. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe, pero lo dejó fuera de balance. Naome agarró la pechera de su chaqueta y tiró de él.

Él ya sabía lo que se avecinaba y que hábilmente se retorció todo lo que pudo para en lugar de romper la nariz justo en caja oreja. Él utilizó su proximidad a meterla en una llave de cabeza que en una situación de la vida real que podía utilizar para romper su cuello.

Sin embargo, en lugar de capturarla tan pronto como sus brazos rodearon su cuello un codo le golpeó justo debajo de la caja torácica, estuvo a punto de liquidación. Él la soltó y trató de conseguir un poco de espacio. Siendo realistas sabía Naome podría limpiar el suelo con él si alguna vez sintió el deseo. Lógicamente, sin embargo, sabía que no lo haría. Esa no era la forma en la que trabajaba.

Shikamaru una vez le había explicado con tanto cuidado locura. Sólo sacó sus golpes suficiente para evitar fracturas óseas, pero no estaba por encima de dar golpes. Ella los vio como banderitas rojas que esta zona necesita una pequeña mejora. Entrenamiento con ella, que estaba contento de su clan era conocido por ser capaz de tomar tan duro como lo dieron.

Así que esperaría tal vez un segundo para él para hacer espacio antes de seguir después de él. Se conectó su puño izquierdo a la hora de volar, pero en lugar de detenerse allí se volvió en un ángulo tal que el brazo se arrastró detrás de ella y se estiró dolorosamente.

Él no se sentía tan escrupuloso con lastimarla más. Claro, había prácticamente tenido un ataque cardíaco cuando ella estaba embarazada, pero ahora podía ver la cantidad que le había ayudado a salir. Ella vigilado sus signos vitales y después de tanto tiempo los protege durante los mástiles de clase. Ahora, sin embargo, que siempre dio todo lo que tenía. De lo contrario le podría dañar seriamente.

No en el mástil no, que esperaría hasta que ella había sido declarado ganador. Después de eso, sin embargo, todas las apuestas estaban apagadas. Odiaba cuando la gente se contuvo. Él podía salirse con la suya cuando ella estaba embarazada, pero después era tabú y se castiga con una dieta en su billetera. Pagar por sí ya era bastante malo, pagando por él y Naome en Ichiraku?

Después de diez minutos estaba cansado y adolorido en varios lugares. Finalmente yeilded después de que casi fue atropellado por un puñetazo que le habría dejado con un ojo negro feo. Naome no sabía que su propia fuerza.

"Buena pelea Cho!" Él aceptó gentilmente la mano que le ofrecía y lo levantó de un salto. Se podría decir muchas cosas sobre Naome, pero uno nunca podía llamarla un empujón más en el ring.

Asuma vio el mástil con algo parecido a la curiosidad, pero un poco más fuerte. Había esperado que esta nueva InoShikaCho sea tan coherente como su predecesor por lo que no se molestó mucho en el entrenamiento del equipo. Sus familias les pueden mostrar sus estilos y jutsu así que realmente no era necesario, excepto para las misiones.

Sin embargo, cuando en realidad se encontró con ellos le ha sorprendido. Y no la buena clase. Ino fue por falta de mejor término, una arpía mano dura. Shikamaru era un genio perezoso, no a diferencia de su padre, pero nada Asuma no parecía interesarle. Chouji estaba bastante bien, bastante amable y experto en técnicas de sus familiares. Su principal problema era que le faltaba un poco de iniciativa, no es que fuera un problema, sólo que él no estaba interesado en ser un líder o la responsabilidad de que no sea donde habían comido nada después de la capacitación.

Su trabajo en equipo, por lo que podía ver, estaba bien. Eso fue sólo él sin embargo, fue _muy bien._ El tipo de _bien_ se podría lograr sólo si conocían las técnicas de los demás. No es el tipo de _bien_ uno tiene la experiencia y la amistad. Se acaba de ir a través de los movimientos.

No habría sido un problema. Ellos todavía eran amigos, si no el más cercano, y trabajaron muy bien juntos. Excepto que él tenía la extraña sensación de Shikamaru y Chouji no querían estar allí. No con Ino, y no con él.

En realidad no había entendido _que_ querían ser hasta hoy, sin embargo, cuando Naome Uzumaki redujo en hacerle preguntas sobre una habilidad de nivel Chunin que no debería haber siquiera han oído hablar. Ninguno de los libros de nivel genin debe tener información sobre eso, y ni siquiera debe saber lo que su elemento es, por no hablar de él.

También renunció a las preguntas con bastante facilidad. Él había esperado que al menos _tratar_ de sonsacarle algo fuera de él. Pero ella sólo se había dejado caer el tema como una patata caliente. Esto lo llevó a creer que sólo era una excusa para que ella pudiera entrar al campo de entrenamiento.

Ahora podía ver cómo interactuaban los tres de ellos, Naome, Shikamaru y Chouji, y él se sorprendió. No es el tipo bueno, pero no es el tipo malo tampoco. Más bien entre la sorpresa, como cuando vio Zoro o algo y el muchacho le preguntó si tenía cualquier puntero sobre un nuevo jutsu.

Ellos aseguraron que era la mejor manera de explicarlo. Al igual que los tres eran engranajes de un reloj y sólo encajan entre nosostros, no eran piezas intercambiables. No estaba seguro de si debería estar preocupado por eso, ya que estaban en diferentes equipos. Decidió que no iba a tocar el tema, además, no eran más que amigos. Sólo amigos.

Naome terminó quedándose por más tiempo de lo que pretendía. Ino había intentado más de una vez para obtener más información acerca de la fiesta, pero Naome siempre le dirigimos. No confiaba en Ino lo suficiente todavía para que ella sea traído al redil.

"Nos vemos el sábado!" Ella llamó por encima del hombro a Shika y Cho. Tal vez antes, pero sin duda para el sábado.

Definitivamente el sábado. Definitivamente, el 8 de junio. Sin duda, el cumpleaños de su hijo.

Definitivamente no.

"Una vez más". Naome jadeaba en el esfuerzo, pero volvió a entrar en la pelea tan dura como antes. Sasuke y Sakura se unieron en contra de ella, lanzando golpes y embotado kunai. Ya tenía cinco años y que había tenido que enviar un Bunshin a la fiesta en su apartamento.

Shikamaru, Yoshino y Shikaku Nara estarían allí. Al igual que Chouji, Chrona y Chouza Akimichi sería. Anko y Kakashi también, pero Kakashi estaba aquí. Akane Saotome se suponía que estar allí, junto con el Ichiraku. Y, por supuesto, su pequeño hijo estaba allí, con su ropa de cumpleaños y probablemente llevaba un sombrero adorable de la fiesta.

Pero ella no estaba allí para el primer cumpleaños de su hijo.

Cuando se le llamó de nuevo ese momento trató de usar su propio impulso para voltear de nuevo sobre sus pies. Se puso la mitad del camino y cayó sobre su trasero.

"Una vez más". Naome no se levantó de inmediato. Se tomó su tiempo dulce para recuperar el aliento en esta ocasión, mientras ella reflexionaba sobre cómo tenía que enviar un Kage Bunshin para el cumpleaños de su hijo. No importaba que ella tiene en sus recuerdos, ella quería estar allí para Hikaru!

"Sensei, he dicho que tengo que ir!" Ella trató de razonar con él. Por alguna razón, había llegado a la formación de mal humor y se desquitarse con ella! Sasuke y Sakura, que estaban bien, sólo un poco sin aliento. Ella era la que ser golpeado por todas partes con un objeto contundente.

"Si no estás dispuesto a entrenar a cómo va a convertirse en Hokage?" Él le preguntó en un tono condescendiente. Ella realmente quería que supiera lo que le había hecho enojar para que pudiera pedir disculpas. Ella esperaba que ella pudiera escapar pronto. No estaba seguro de cuánto más podría tomar.

Kakashi no era una persona cruel. Al menos no se ve a sí mismo de esa manera. Sin embargo, cuando había descubierto que Naome había enviado un Bunshin a la formación del equipo, que había sido alterado. Claro, él se había enterado de que Sakura había dado en el Bunshin para Sasuke accidentalmente insultante, pero que estaba fuera de lugar.

Esperaba que viniera personalmente a cada reunión. Que ella no le molesta. ¿Pensaba que el hecho de que sólo lo hicieron D-filas que estaba bien a aflojar?

"Sensei, con todo respeto, espero llegar con todos mis miembros intactos. Tengo algo más importante que el entrenamiento para hacerlo bien." Naome le dijo, mirándolo con una mirada en sus ojos que le recordaba a Kushina cuando era tarde para algo importante para ella. Algo así como una cita con su sensei.

"Naome, es necesario darse cuenta enviando Bunshins cada vez que desee tomar un descanso no está permitido. Te enviaremos un Bunshin a la reunión del equipo de ayer y que refleja mal y tanto usted como yo." Trató de explicar. Tenía que tener su castigo y luego no hacerlo de nuevo. No se había estado quejando de los D-filas, como sus compañeros de equipo y ahora sabía por qué. Había en realidad no se le viene a ellos.

"Algo ocurrió." Ella murmuró, sin mirarle a los ojos. Sí, algo así como Yoshino viene en una visita sorpresa y no dar tiempo suficiente Naome hacer otra Bunshin para escapar. Además, llegó a las otras reuniones! Era sólo una vez!

Había tenido que enviar a su clon Zoro a la reunión en su lugar. Había pensado en el Bunshin decir Kakashi-sensei que no podía llegar a la formación, sino que explica por qué habría sido incómodo. Más tarde, haciendo un Bunshin para cambiar a tiempo con Yoshino como Ran hubiera volado la tapa ya que ella estaba con Yoshino _y_ Shikaku.

"¿Cómo qué?" Eso fue exactamente por qué había tratado de mantener en secreto su ausencia. Esa pregunta allí. ¿Cómo fue que ella significaba para responder a eso.

"Grr. ¿Quieres saber por qué no había venido a la reunión? Porque maldita sea todo si quiero estar cerca de personas que no quieren estar cerca de mí!" Finalmente gritó con ira. Le gustaba pensar que tenía una muy larga mecha. Pero siempre fusibles quemados y la explosión no era bastante. Cuanto mayor sea el fusible, mayor será la explosión.

Ojo de Kakashi se amplió en cerca de un milímetro cuando escuchó la razón. Ella pensó que él no la quería allí? Claro, sus compañeros de equipo podrían ser un poco frío, pero no parece que su odio abiertamente tampoco. Ella nunca parecía importarle tampoco. Por otra parte, había estado enviando Bunshins.

"Sensei me pueden sancionar hasta que esté azul en la cara, pero hacerlo mañana! Ahora mismo tengo un lugar para estar!" Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Quería estar con su bebé. Quería estar allí cuando él apagó las velas. Maldita sea, quería verlo desenvolver los regalos con sus_propios ojos!_

Hoy era 08 de junio, el primer cumpleaños de su hijo. Naome terminó perdiendo el partido.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO TAN AHORA ESPERO SU FELIZ Y AHORA TENGO QUE HACER ALGO MÁS!**

LC; Bueno, eso tomó un tiempo para escribir.

Naruto, sólo porque usted guardó distraerse.

Sasuke; Por cierto, ¿no tienes un trabajo Inglés para escribir?

LC, ¿Por qué es que es sólo cuando hay tareas debido al día siguiente que mi musa sale de su escondite?

Naruto, tal vez porque odias tarea. Es por eso que usted tiene una C en Inglés.

LC, es taaaan aburrido sin embargo! No de esta historia! Esta historia es impresionante!

Sasuke, * suspiro * Escriba su valoración de manera que LC no ir todo emo en nosotros otra vez. Ella me hace ver como Hello Kitty cuando va emo.


	4. Grito de dios

LC; Nota para uno mismo, ahorra!

Naruto, el ordenador es una mierda.

Sasuke: yo pensaba que tienes un nuevo equipo para evitar los virus.

LC, lo hice ... Pero maldita sea! No sé cómo instalar todo este galimatías estúpido! GAH!

Naruto; Sólo tiene que guardar esto cada vez que termina un párrafo o algo.

LC, pero odio tener que hacer eso.

Sasuke, es eso o vuelva a escribir todos los días.

LC, me gusta que más! Joder, odio esto! GAH!

Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no tengo Naruto. No soy dueño de Naruto. No soy dueño de Naruto. Sí, lo estoy presionando yo en estos momentos.

Capítulo 4; locos primeras veces!

Naome se sentó en el techo de un burdel que estaba sentado al otro lado de la calle desde su apartamento. No sería capaz de colarse en la fiesta no importa lo que ella trató ahora. Chrona, Yoshino, y sus maridos estaban en el interior. Verían ella y hacían preguntas. Especialmente si vieran lo parecidos que ella y Hikaru eran.

Quería salir y decir que Hikaru era su hijo y ella era su Kaa-chan, pero no pudo. Ella todavía tenía miedo de que le pueden llevar. Incluso si era un adulto a los ojos del pueblo, Hikaru cayó bajo las leyes civiles. Tenía que estar seguro de que no lo iban a tomar antes de revelar a sí misma por completo. Y ella no estaba segura de poder confiar en ellos todavía.

Así que ahora se sentaba en los tejados y trató de no pensar si ellos hubieran recibido al pastel y helado todavía. No quería pensar en falta primero la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo. Al menos que vería su primer ramen.

Trató de permanecer optimista sobre esto. Claro, ella se perdió el primer año de vida, pero habría otros! Todavía tendría los recuerdos, incluso si ella no estaba allí en la vida real a comer el pastel y limpie su cara cuando fue cubierto de hielo! Ella aún estaría ahí para él. Se prometió a sí misma.

Naome deseaba Kakashi había llegado bien. Él y Anko estaban juntos, más o menos, por lo que ella había esperado que cuando él Ran invitados que él había venido. Tal vez pensaba en llegar tarde o algo así, a pesar de que nunca había sucedido en Ran, sólo Naome.

Se preguntó si él incluso había recibido un regalo para Hikaru. ¿Acaso siquiera sabe lo que un año de edad puede pedir? Probablemente suspiró y pasó las piernas por encima del borde del edificio. Se espera que el partido terminó poco, tenían que ir a Ichiraku antes de que cerrara la noche!

Una eternidad después, los padres se fueron al obtener promesas de los niños no llegar tarde a casa. Shikamaru y Chouji se marcharon, fingiendo dirigirse a un parque cercano. Ellos se duplicará dentro de veinte minutos para reunirse con ella en la puerta. Ahora sólo quedaban Anko y Ran Bunshin.

Naome suspiró y bajó de un salto. Se acercó a la vivienda, y abrió la puerta. Ella tenía que estar listo para esta noche. Esta noche sería un gran primer tiempo, se pensaba totalmente en la pintura más tarde esa noche! No contra viento y marea se dejara de ver a su hijo tomar su primer bocado de ramen de Ichiraku!

"Hey gaki, lo que mantiene?" Preguntó Anko. Ella estaba un poco preocupado cuando el Bunshin había susurrado que era en realidad un Bunshin. Ella pensó que tal vez había ocurrido algo.

"Me he retrasado en el entrenamiento. Jugué parte de saco de boxeo." Naome dijo con amargura. La mayor parte de las pruebas que ya había sanado bien. Sólo tenía un par de pequeños hematomas que quedan ahora. Incluso los que estaban desapareciendo. Ser un jinchuriki fue muy útil a veces.

"Debo tener _palabras_ con Kakashi? " Preguntó Anko. Ella acababa de baja por maternidad, pero Kakashi no estaba realmente actuando diferente. Ella se había preguntado por qué no había aparecido antes. Ella deliberadamente se había asegurado su invitación, dijo que venir dos horas antes para que si llegaba tarde él todavía llegar a todo el mundo!

"No, él había preguntado cómo le conociste. Planeo decirle antes del nacimiento del bebé de todos modos. Está prácticamente va a ser un miembro de la familia!" Naome dijo con entusiasmo. Además, él había empezado a salir con Anko más ahora que estaba embarazada. Su cubierta probablemente sería volado el tiempo. Mejor que saber de ella que descubrirlo por caminar sobre ella mediados henge o algo así.

Hikaru tiene algo de shuriken lindo juguete utilizado para entrenar a poco shinobi de Chrona y Chouza. Un libro de cuentos de hadas de Yoshino y Shikaku. Shikamaru le dio algún pequeño ninja juguete de madera. Chouji le consiguió una gran bola hinchable. Anko le consiguió algunos de los más lindos de la ropa del niño de color naranja brillante y azul! Kakashi, sin embargo, acaba de salir de un sobre de sabía que no sabía qué comprar para un niño pequeño, pero supuso 20.000 era una buena cantidad de dinero de todos modos!

Ella no lo estaba perdonando por hacerla perder el partido, sin embargo. De hecho, ella le acusó aún más ahora. El idiota.

Shikamaru y Chouji regresaron y todo lo que nos dirigimos. Anko se quedó atrás, ya que estaba cansada decidió que acababa de ir a la cama y dejar que los niños se divierten. Confiaba en que su Imouto estaría a salvo con Nara y Akimichi mocoso. Simplemente mejor cuidar de su Imouto y sobrino!

Shikamaru sintió un escalofrío por la raza y por la espalda. En algún lugar, de alguna manera, sabía que Anko estaba pensando en métodos muy dolorosos para matarlo con. Qué jounin loca molesta! Se preguntó qué podría haber hecho para fijar su quite las ganas.

"Y Anko está embarazada con el bebé de Kakashi-sensei y dijo que quiere cuidar de ella y el bebé! Tal vez ellos se casan!" Se quedó inmóvil en medio de la calle como Naome siguió hablando acerca de las posibles fechas. La loca toku-jounin estaba embarazada? Al igual que en embarazada hormonal? Al igual que en, Naome embarazada y con un mal estado de ánimo?

"Problemático". Murmuró antes de apresurarse para tomar una copia de seguridad a un Naome ajeno y Hikaru. Si eso era cierto, el chico podría ser problemático también. Esto era malo. Esto fue más allá problemático. Esto merece una maldición real. ¡Maldita sea!

Llegaron sin incidentes en ramen choza del Ichiraku. Shikamaru notó la mirada confusa Ayame dio Hikaru, pero se recuperó rápidamente, por un civil de todos modos.

"Naome-chan, ¿quién es el niño?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad, mirando entre Hikaru y Naome. Realmente se veía igual. Se sorprendió menos la gente no había hecho la conexión ya.

"Es posible que desee sentarse Ayame-nee, que va a ser una larga historia." Naome suspiró, sintiéndose de repente mucho menos segura de sí misma. ¿Quieres Ayame estar enojado con ella por mantener un secreto tan grande? ¿Qué pasa con el viejo?

Shikamaru miraba las reacciones del chef ramen y su hija problemática. El enojo con el que violó Naome, simpatía y tristeza para ocultar su embarazo, la irritación que no se les había dicho anteriormente, y señaló lo mira cuando la historia había terminado y Naome relleno de su cara. ¿Qué fue eso?

"Oh, Shikamaru-kun, ¿podría por favor hable con usted _sola_ ? " Ayame le preguntó amablemente. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

_Uchiha Compuesto, 09:00._

Sasuke salió de la ducha y se seca el pelo. Una toalla estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura y el inicio de un paquete de seis estaba sentado en su abdomen. Estaba bien musculoso para un niño de doce años. No miró en el espejo para admirar el reflejo, aunque, a diferencia de cualquier niño normal apenas llega al comienzo de la pubertad.

Se puso los pantalones cortos y una camisa bajo antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio. Sus ojos ónix no mirar a la izquierda oa la derecha cuando pasó las habitaciones que pertenecieron a su familia. Se habían ido y no hacer para conseguir el mismo funcionó hasta que no podía dormir por las pesadillas de nuevo.

Su habitación estaba al final del pasillo. Solía tener la una al lado de la cocina, pero que uno era un poco demasiado cerca de donde la acción se quitó para mayor comodidad. Así que ahora dormía en el antiguo dormitorio de invitados. En realidad no importa de todos modos, que sólo tenía un armario lleno de ropa y una cama. Era triste, incluso para sus estándares.

"Tal vez debería redecorar." Murmuró sin humor.

Se acostó en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo encalado. Sus pensamientos no siguen ningún patrón en particular, a la deriva de la formación de lo que haría para el almuerzo de mañana sobre la mejor manera de evitar Sakura después del entrenamiento. Él, personalmente, encontró que el salto a lo largo de los tejados era el mejor método que Sakura parecer temía caer, y rara vez lo siguió.

'Naome detiene. " Eso le molestaba, pero había aceptado mucho ese hecho. Ella contuvo en la academia y, sobre todo cuando ella llevaba las sudaderas con capucha. ¿Por qué se cambia la ropa estilos de todos modos? ¿Era realmente porque ella comenzó a salir con ese tipo Shikamaru? Eso no sonó bien en su mente.

Naome Uzumaki, muy posiblemente el genin más irritante y confuso del pueblo. Aquel que poseía una habilidad jounin misteriosa que nunca debería haber tenido acceso. ¿Quién le enseñó que Kage Bunshin jutsu? ¿Cómo ella ganar tanta fuerza con sus golpes. Estaba seguro de que él sería negro y azul de la mañana, algunos moretones ya habían sanado y que le molestaba mucho que lo estaba.

Esa habilidad que tenía para tallar las cosas en la madera, ¿cómo hacerlo? Ella dijo que era sólo un truco, pero trató de repetir la hazaña y todo lo que hizo fue hacer que la corteza de explotar. Eso no había sido una buena experiencia.

Él suspiró y rodó sobre su costado. Necesitaba dormir y pensar en cómo se las arregló para hacer eso con su chakra no estaba ayudando a que a lo largo. Además, desde que se escapó de la formación antes había probablemente le pedirá a unirse a otro mástil Pound-Naome.

_"Grr. ¿Quieres saber por qué no había venido a la reunión? Porque maldita sea todo si quiero estar cerca de personas que no quieren estar cerca de mí!"_ Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo abierta. ¿Pensaba que no quería a su alrededor? Le gustaba su mejor que Sakura lo menos, y sin duda mejor que Kakashi. Él era un sensei sin valor, que no les había enseñado algo, pero cómo pintar correctamente una valla.

Los ojos de ella cuando dijo que le recordaba a _sus_ ojos. Ese día, justo antes de entrar en la academia. _Él_ había amenazado a su padre con la falta de esa reunión ANBU si su padre no fue a la ceremonia de entrada de Sasuke! _Sus_ ojos habían sido la misma que es ella, o es ella había sido como _él._

¿Por qué eran sus ojos tan parecidos? La situación era completamente diferente! ¿Qué significa esa mirada cuando Naome llevaba?

"Ella era tarde para algo importante." Tarde para algo. Tarde para qué? Algo así como la ceremonia de entrada. Algo que llevó a cabo una prioridad más alta que su formación sea Hokage. Algo que ver con ese tipo Shikamaru? Ella se preocupaba por él ¿no es así? ¿Estaba realmente va a una cita para él, pero la sesión de entrenamiento le hizo tarde? ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse por eso?

No, era tarde para otra cosa. Debe tener que ver con sus misteriosas desapariciones después de las misiones. Ella siempre fue con una sonrisa de anticipación. Ella siempre tenía ganas de hacer algo después del entrenamiento.

_Al día siguiente, el campo de entrenamiento 7, 10:00._

Kakashi apareció en un remolino de hojas y miró a su genin. Naome llevaba una cara en blanco y mirando hacia abajo en el agua, que parecía que se había calmado un poco. Sakura estaba pidiendo a Sasuke en fecha posterior a la fecha y se rechazó cada vez. Sasuke miró como si quisiera algo iba a venir a salvarnos de la sanguijuela rosa unida a su brazo.

"Bueno, he decidido que no estamos haciendo ninguna misión hoy. Hoy vamos a hacer un ejercicio de trabajo en equipo. Vamos a visitar las casas de todo el mundo!" Había pensado una y honestamente adivinado que más había reaccionado. Ella sólo había enviado un Bunshin golpeó todos los días y nunca desapareció en el humo antes!

Además, había estado pasando por su expediente, y su vivienda no estaba en la lista. Probablemente no presentó la documentación correcta o algo así, pero esto le dio la opurtunidad para ver su casa por sí mismo.

Y más tarde llevaría a todos fuera de ramen para hacer las paces. Ella no parece ser el tipo de persona a aflojar en la formación.

Naome oyó, ella no lo creía. Ella nunca había sospechado que algo así iba a suceder. ¿Cómo podía evitarlos averiguar dónde vivía? No sería tan malo si era sólo Sasuke y Sakura, pero Kakashi _sabía_ Ran! Había reconocer el apartamento! Había averiguar sobre ella! Había puesto dos y dos juntos y salir con la herencia de Hikaru!

Nada de esto mostró en su rostro. De hecho, mirando a su uno podría preguntarse si ella había oído el anuncio de Kakashi. Sus rasgos faciales quedó resuelta en blanco, sin revelar la confusión interna que sentía.

"Eso sería una gran idea Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura chilló. Podía mostrar Sasuke-kun alrededor de su casa y presentarle a su mamá! Es una pena que su padre no estaba en el pueblo! Maldita sea!

"Es realmente una buena idea?" Sasuke cuestionada. No estaba seguro de que estaba cómodo con la idea de Sakura en su casa. Ella podría tratar de robar su ropa interior o algo así. Junto con el hecho de que era _su_ casa y que no quería ir allí de nuevo tan pronto. Él nunca fue a casa hasta después de la formación. Él sólo fue allí a dormir!

Audiencia Sasuke anunciar sus dudas de la idea dio Naome una idea brillante. Bastaría un poco de actuación y se había perfeccionado sus habilidades hace mucho tiempo.

"Sí, sensei, hablar cruel." Murmuró, dejando que sus cejas se dibujan juntos. Se mordió el labio para efecto añadido.

"Sasuke y yo somos huérfanos, no tenemos a nadie que podamos presentar a. ¿Qué son simplemente supone que le muestre todo? Sasuke tal vez, él tiene todo un barrio, yo vivo en un pequeño apartamento!" Ella continuó.

Kakashi en realidad pensaba en eso. Así que tenía el argumento perfecto para eso. Por lo menos en su mente.

"Ah, pero como su sensei tengo tutela legal temporal de usted y Sasuke, así que debo saber dónde vives. Sé que él y Sakura en vivo, aunque nunca he estado de cualquiera de las cámaras, pero nunca he estado en el de . " Maldita sea, que la tenía allí. Había ido a su casa, él no lo sabía.

"¿Qué pasa con mi castigo? ¿No vamos a continuar con el mástil de la muerte?" Intentó. Valió la pena un tiro y ella realmente no quería que averiguar como este? Y tenía la custodia legal sobre ella? ¿Cómo es que ella no era consciente de ello? ¿Estaba simplemente mintiendo?

"Además, soy una chica que vive por su cuenta. No estoy seguro de que estoy cómodo con un pervertido saber donde vivo." Ella sabía lo que era ese pequeño libro naranja! No creo que ella no lo hizo!

"Naome, su vivienda no está en la lista en el archivo, y que debería ser. Sólo dame su dirección." Kakashi suspiró. Su plan brillante se va en humo a su alrededor. El único entusiasmado con la idea era Sakura!

"Me encantaría, de verdad, pero no puedo. Me gusta mi privacidad demasiado." Naome replicó. Algo le decía que se fusionan de sensei se hace más corto, pero a menos que de alguna manera podría cambiar apartamentos, que no estaba recibiendo una dirección de ella.

"Además de mi lugar está muy sucio! Realmente tengo que hacer un poco de limpieza!" Hmm, cambie apartamentos. Eso le dio una idea!

"Mira, voy a discutir a un acuerdo con usted!" Ella finalmente gruñó bruscamente, tratando de hacer que se vea como hacer un trato era lo último que quería hacer. Lo era, pero lo haría de todos modos.

"Voy a hacer una media docena de Bunshins para limpiar mi apartamento mientras nos dirigimos a Sakura y casas de Sasuke! De esta manera mi casa se limpia y aún así obtener una mirada en mi casa!" Kakashi tuvo la extraña sensación de que ella estaba tratando de engañarlo para algo, pero al final cedió. Era la mejor oferta que conseguiría sin perder los estribos.

Naome hizo seis Bunshins con las instrucciones silenciosas para establecer un piso falso en su edificio usando uno de los apartamentos desocupados. Ella tomaría algunos muebles de su verdadera apartamento y frote el lugar por lo que parecía recién limpia, llenar la nevera y dejar algo de entrenamiento suministros miente en alguna parte. Con un poco de suerte se había engañe un jounin.

Reunión de Sakura Kaa-san había sido tensa sus nervios. La mujer había tomado una mirada y el ceño fruncido había cubierto su se recordó una vez más que era una jinchuriki, y la gente no le gustaba eso. Tenía que estar en su mejor comportamiento y que nunca tocó nada por temor a llamar la cólera de una madre.

Kakashi frunció el ceño cuando vio cómo Suzuka Haruno tratado Naome. Era como la rubia amorosa naranja no estaba allí. Sólo una parte del fondo, visto pero nunca reconocido. O tal vez más como una mancha en la pared oculta por una imagen. Usted sabe que está ahí, pero se ignora en las esperanzas otras también.

Estaba empezando a pensar que esto no podría haber sido una buena idea. Sobre todo cuando los hombros de Naome comenzaron a hundirse y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Nunca había conocido Naome ser el tipo tímido, sólo podía esperar que él no había cometido un error.

La casa de Sasuke no era nada especial, considerando todas las cosas. Naome tenía media teme que puede haber manchas de sangre por todas partes de esa horrible noche, pero aparte de un agujero en la pared de un kunai, todo el daño había sido reparado. ¿Por qué había de que un agujero en la puerta de su casa quedado allí de todos modos?

Sasuke se veía bastante molesto por ellos en su casa. Él se negó rotundamente a permitir que nadie en su dormitorio para una y todas las otras habitaciones estaban cerradas. Era una hora bastante tensa que pasaron en su casa. Kakashi casi espera que también.

A mitad de camino a su falsa apartamento, Naome recibió los recuerdos de sus Bunshins. Habían terminado su trabajo, e incluso añade algunos toques personales, como algunas plantas en macetas y el equipo de la foto de siete en su mesita de noche.

Kakashi se sorprendió. Todo el tiempo que pasó con Anko y nunca sospechaba que su estudiante vivía en el piso por encima de ellos. Su apartamento fue obviamente recién limpiado, probablemente debido a sus Bunshins, pero el resto no suenan verdaderas. La casa no se sentía 'vivían en'. Si tuviera que describirlo, diría que era como ella se acababa de mudar pulg

Las paredes estaban en blanco, los muebles eran pequeñas manchas de color en un mundo blanco, e incluso las plantas parecía nuevo. Era como si redecorado antes de llegar allí.

"Este lugar no es tan malo." Sakura dijo amablemente. Su día fue casi arruinó pero ella pensó que ella puede ser también agradable. Naome no había querido que vengan más, pero ella se había ido a la molestia de limpiar el lugar para ellos!

"Trabajos decentes y todo lo del alquiler, no pueden quejarse." Naome murmuró. Interiormente se sintió aliviada su pequeño engaño parecía funcionar tan bien. A partir de ahora tendría que asegurarse de que este lugar siempre estaba habitado, en caso de que un compañero de equipo apareció.

Por último, todos salieron a comer ramen! Cuando Kakashi sugirió que sin sus gemidos, Naome sabía que algo estaba pasando. ¿Estaba simplemente pidiendo disculpas y tratar de conseguir en su lado bueno? Si es así, que tipo de trabajado. Permanecer enojado por perder un partido, incluso la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo, no era algo que podía hacer.

"Naome-chan, ¿cómo estás y equipo de siete haciendo?" Ayame-nee la saludó. Naome se alegró de que estaba actuando con normalidad, ya que sólo había aprendido bastante grande secreto anoche.

"No me puedo quejar mucho. ¿Has visto o Shika Cho hoy?" Ella preguntó.

"Lo siento, no." Ayame-nee respondió, entregando unos cuencos de ramen para el equipo y para ella.

"Supongo que tengo que buscarlos más tarde entonces!" Naome rió. Tal vez se fueron a ese lugar para barbacoas nuevo? Equipo diez pareció preferir ese restaurante.

"Naome, hay algo que he querido preguntarte." Sakura dijo con nerviosismo. Se alegró Ichiraku ramen tenía una dieta. Bajo en sal, grasas, y cualquier otra cosa nonneccessary que podría arruinar sus posibilidades de estar con Sasuke-kun!

"¿Por qué vive en el Barrio Rojo? Normalmente los huérfanos que viven solas se dan apartamentos en el lado noreste de la aldea." Por supuesto Sakura de toda la gente lo sabría. Cualquier huérfanos que dejó el orfanato antes de que realmente convertirse en un ninja se coloca siempre en el "buen" lado de konoha para su propia protección. Ella había tenido la suerte de encontrar a su primer apartamento por su cuenta!

"El alquiler era demasiado caro ya diferencia de los huérfanos que nadie sabía quiénes eran mis padres, así que no había fondo fiduciario de emergencia establecido. Yo no podía permitirse el lujo de permanecer allí." Ella mintió. Sonaba como una buena mentira para sus oí ás, la parte de no saber quiénes son sus padres fueron _utilizados_ para ser verdad. Ahora sabía que era su madre.

Kakashi no dijo nada. Su tazón de ramen era misteriosamente vacío, pero él ni siquiera levantó la vista de su libro. Fondos fiduciarios de emergencia no eran infrecuentes, de hecho, los padres shinobi usaban los fondos fiduciarios en caso de que algo pasó en las misiones para que sus hijos serían atendidos. Sin embargo Naome no debe saber acerca de ellos.

Esto le recordó algo Asuma le había dicho la última vez que se vieron arriba. Hace pocos días también, ahora que pensaba en ello.

_Flashback no jutsu!_

"Oi, Kakashi! Su genin Naome apareció durante la sesión de entrenamiento de mi equipo". Asuma le informó cuando se encontraron en la parte delantera de la parrilla restaurante Asuma le gusta tanto.

"No he probado la afinidad que hiciste?" , Se preguntó. Kakashi levantó mentalmente una ceja. ¿De dónde viene eso?

"No, es sólo un genin." Él había contestado. Tal vez el humo del cigarrillo estaba llegando a su cabeza?

"Ella me preguntó acerca de la manipulación elemental hoy y dijo que tenía una afinidad de viento." Asuma estaba bastante sorprendido de escuchar eso. Afinidades de viento eran raros en Konoha, el clan Sarutobi era el único con él por lo que él sabía. Bueno, hasta que conoció a Zoro y Naome todos modos.

"Ni siquiera se menciona afinidades. Ella no debería tener autorización para los libros sobre el tema tampoco." Kakashi murmuró. Tantos misterios que rodean Naome Uzumaki. ¿Alguien enseñando acerca de estas cosas? Y si es así, ¿quién? ¿Por qué?

_Flashback Kai!_

Ellos separados después de comer, Kakashi les dio instrucciones para hacer la formación individual, como siempre. Naome decidió que no tenía que ir a ver a Shika ese momento. Hoy ella tomaría un día sólo para ella! Las aguas termales sonaban bastante bien a su auto cansado.

Así que se fue a los muelles y entró lado de la dama. Una vez que ella se sentó en el agua que ella suspiró de felicidad. Se sentía bien para relajarse como Naome lugar de Ran. Sólo para tumbarse y tomar todas las pulgadas

"Esta es la vida." Ella suspiró feliz.

"¿Te importa si nos unimos a ustedes?" Naome eeped y abrió los ojos para ver a dos formas familiares que vienen a través del torrente. Uno se reconoce como Kurenai, y jounin sensei del equipo de ocho, el otro era un compañero de clase de su de, Hinata!

"No, en absoluto, vamos a Kurenai-san, Hinata-san!" Ella les dio la bienvenida. Ella realmente se necesita para detener 'eeping' cada vez que se sorprendió. Fue totalmente va a arruinar su reputación! Y sonaba tan femenina!

"¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre." Kurenai se dio cuenta. Naome interiormente tragó saliva mientras su mente de manera automática una explicación.

"Usted fue uno de los jounin sensei derecho? Hinata está en tu equipo!" Los tres kunoichi se relajó en las aguas de un rato, hablando de cosas estúpidas. Bueno, era sobre todo Kurenai y Hinata Naome pero intervino un par de veces.

"Así es que Kakashi ejecutando irregular o hoy es un día libre?" Kurenai le preguntó en tono de broma.

"Digamos que estamos apenas trabajo y dejarlo en eso. Él no nos ha enseñado algo!" Naome puso mala cara. Fue sólo después de la D-rank rango D en lo que el hombre estaba preocupado. Claro, que podría hacer un par de ellos al día, pero a quién le importaba? Aparte de eso "castigo" que nunca habían discutido!

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que él está tratando de inculcar un poco de trabajo en equipo." Kurenai intentó tranquilizarla. En toda la actualidad no estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando Kakashi. Ella había estado enseñando a sus estudiantes nuevas tácticas para el seguimiento y evadir la captura, genjutsu, y corrección de errores en su taijutsu.

"El trabajo en equipo? Sakura no hace todo lo que tenga la oportunidad de hacer su sudoroso y Sasuke no se habla. Él sólo tipo de gruñidos durante todo el día." Naome murmuró. Esto realmente no se había imaginado cómo un equipo genin.

"Me temo que no puedo hacer nada para ayudar con eso." Kurenai suspiró. Sakura tenía un buen control de chakra, ella probablemente un buen especialista en genjutsu, pero tenía que ser eliminado de su mentatality fangirl. No estaba segura de Kakashi era el mejor para eso. En cuanto al Uchiha, sólo podía decir que podría ser peor.

"No me puedo quejar. No como mi entrenamiento está sufriendo lo que con mis Kage Bunshins." Kurenai había oído Kakashi preguntando si sabían quién le había enseñado esa habilidad, pero nadie lo sabía.

"Na-Naome-san, ¿dónde aprendiste una habilidad de nivel jounin?" Sorprendentemente fue Hinata quien preguntó. Naome definitivamente estaba sorprendido demasiado. Después nadie se había molestado en cuestionar que ella no había hecho realmente mucho más que contar sus bendiciones. Sin embargo, eso fue una de las pocas habilidades que podría explicar la verdad.

"Hice el padre de Shino un favor una vez y me dio un rollo con ella en él." Ella respondió crípticamente.

"A favor?" Hinata preguntó con curiosidad. ¿Qué podía hacer Naome para un jefe del clan para ganar esta técnica.

"Él dijo que sería adecuado para mi calidad de chakra mejor que Bunshins normales y vaya que bien!" Ella se echó a reír. Ella estaba agradecida que había devuelto el desplazamiento sin abrir. Probablemente una de las mejores decisiones de su vida!

"Bueno, eso es interesante." Kurenai murmuró. Debe haber sido un favor importante para Naome ser recompensados generosamente por el clan Aburame. Tal vez podría pedir a Shino de eso mañana en el entrenamiento.

Naome los dejó poco después. Se vistió y salió de las aguas sintiéndose mejor que cuando llegó. El almuerzo era ramen en Ichirakus y luego se fue a los campos de entrenamiento. Se había relajado lo suficiente, además, tenía un nuevo jutsu para practicar!

_Una hora más tarde! ~_

Esto era más difícil de lo que esperaba. Naome original se sentó en un tronco de árbol y trató de pensar en el problema. Ella se vio obligada a concluir el aprendizaje de un nuevo elemento de aspirado.

Uno de los requisitos para convertirse en un jounin era que había que tener un cierto nivel de dominio de dos elementos diferentes. Tenía viento hasta casi un arte, si pudiera encontrar una cascada que estaría listo para la vida, por lo que oly necesario otro elemento. El que ella eligió no era su opuesto, pero era uno que tenía un conflicto más violento con viento.

Personalmente, en cuanto se lee que el viento hace que el fuego más fuerte que había cerrado todas las demás opciones. Explosiones instantáneas habían bailado en su cabeza los primeros diez minutos antes de que se marchitaron y murieron. Tal vez algunas cosas no estaban destinados a ser.

Era evidente que estaba haciendo algo mal, la pregunta era qué. Naome observó sus cincuenta Bunshins impares que trabajaban más de una hoja cada uno. Ellos habían estado tratando de quemar las hojas de una hora y hasta el momento, no hay progreso. Ella estaba empezando a desear que había traído una etiqueta de explosivos o dos con ella. Estas hojas estúpidos se reían de ella, ella lo sabía.

"Hmm, tuve que hacer mi chakra más agudo para el viento." Ella murmuró, recordando su primer intento de manipulación elemental. Así que si seguía ese patrón, entonces ¿no debería tratar por lo que es más caliente?

Sus Bunshins disiparon en grupos y ella comenzó a hacer una nueva tripulación. Se había puesto que este método funcione y cuando un Bunshin hecho algunos progresos, ella lo lograría disipar así que todo el mundo puede entenderlo! Simple, fácil.

Aburrido. Claro, que había estado entreteniendo moderadamente los primeros diez minutos más o menos. Después de eso, ella se aburrió. Así que se dirigió a la broma compuesto Hyuga, que estaba cerca de con sus frutos dorados! Pranking ese lugar se iba a sentir _taaaan_ bueno!

La lista de tareas de toda la información a sus Bunshins habían podido encontrar. Honestamente, no tanto como a ella le gustaba, pero mucho más de lo que recibió de ANBU y corrió en círculos alrededor de los chicos! Y ella solía pensar que esos tipos eran la elite! HA!

Así que todo lo que quedaba era la aplicación real. Si sus Bunshins fracasaron, fueron henged a las personas que buscan al azar para que no pudieran estar conectados a ella. Esperemos. Ella realmente no sabía cualquier otra persona que podía girar con Kage Bunshins alrededor como caramelos gratis.

Prank Bunshin, que a partir de ahora se llama Penny, se acercó más al complejo Hyuga. Este era su objetivo y tenía todos los suministros que necesitaba. Ahora para entrar Alrededor de este tiempo, Hontaro Hyuga normalmente regresó al recinto, sin embargo hoy se retrasó, en busca de Hinata que estaba aparentemente capacitación tarde con su equipo.

Su plan era en realidad bastante simple. Ella henged en un Hyuga anodino y entró en el recinto sin que nadie se molesta siquiera vez dentro del propio recinto, se dirigió hacia el edificio principal.

En el compuesto Hyuga, la seguridad era siempre una preocupación. Con ojos que pueden ver a través de paredes, por supuesto, que sería el caso! Así que hace mucho tiempo, el Hyuga creado un sello. Estas últimas semanas, había intentado averiguar cómo veían a través de sus paredes, cuando en realidad no lo hicieron! El sello fue pintado del mismo color que las paredes mismas, por lo que se mezclan en la única forma de verlos es si se sabía dónde buscar.

Así Penny fácilmente se metió en el edificio. Luego se metió en un armario del pasillo y dejó caer el henge. Ahora viene la parte aburrida. Tuvo que esperar hasta que todos se fueron a dormir y la noche de guardia salió. Esperemos que nadie tendría que entrar en este armario hasta entonces.

Mucho tiempo después de caer la noche, alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, en realidad, Penny sacudió totalmente despierto y se puso a trabajar. Suministros Bunshin no dura lo hicieron, pero había conseguido un pergamino de Naome con todo lo que iba a necesitar. A lo largo de la parte interior del recinto, que metódicamente pintó enormes ojos Byakugan evidentes. En un capricho, también utiliza negro para pintar sobre los sellos, por lo que eran plenamente visibles.

Cuando terminó ya la espera de que la pintura se seque, ella sin sellar una hoja de papel y un lápiz. Ella se sentó y escribió los detalles de su plan de increíblemente sencilla. Señaló fallas en su sello, y otras cosas acerca de su secvurity había notado.

_Si todas estas cosas se miran, yo no creo que nadie pueda entrar Me tomó un par de semanas para encontrar la manera! Considérense "el lugar más estrecho del aire en Konoha!  
Firmado, el bromista artista!_

Con este hecho y la pintura se seque, se grabó la nota a la pared y se desvaneció en una nube de humo. Su trabajo aquí, fue hecho!

_Apartamento de Naome, a las 3:00 h._

Naome despertó sobresaltado cuando los recuerdos clasifican a sí mismos en su mente. Echó un vistazo a su reloj de alarma antes de que ella se dio la vuelta. Era demasiado temprano para estar regodeándose con una broma bien tirada. Había celebrar con algunos Ichiraku después del entrenamiento de mañana. En una hora más santos!

Tiempo marcada por, y, finalmente, salió el sol. A las siete, alarma de Naome se fue, despertando una vez más. Esta vez golpeó el botón y salió de la cama. Es hora de tener todo listo antes de caer Hikaru en la Guardería. Ella haría un Bunshin hacer algo para desayunar mientras ella se despertó y lo vistió.

Hikaru bostezó y se limpió el sueño de los ojos. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio. Podría ser demasiado lindo! Ella tomó la cámara de la parte superior cómoda y sacó una toma mientras él miraba parpadeando hacia ella. Esto fue totalmente va en el libro de recuerdos de la familia!

"Hikaru-chan, vamos a llevarte bien vestido ¿de acuerdo?" Ella le engatusó, con lo que poco a poco su camisa de la noche y en la ó ponerlo en un onsie verde hoy, quizás esta vez ella había traerlo a casa vestido con su propia ropa en lugar de lo que Lee trajo consigo para los niños.

Tenía que estar esperando con su equipo en el puente por lo menos nueve años, que dejó un montón de tiempo para desayunar con su hijo antes de que ella lo dejó. Hoy también era bastante importante porque sería añadir su nombre real a su letrero en hoja! Lo que significaba que ella podía dejar y recogerlo de nuevo como ella misma!

"Kaachan, quiero barrido!" Hikaru volvió a bostezar. Era tan lindo en la mañana, con su poco pelo todo desordenado y frotándose los ojos de esa manera! Ella definitivamente tenía el chico más guapo de todo el mundo!

"Es hora de levantarse Hikaru-chan, tienes que ir a la guardería después del desayuno!" Naome lo regañó suavemente. Para entonces, el tocino y los huevos de su Bunshin preparaba deben casi hecho.

"Dun quiero! Quédate con kaachan!" Lloró. Naome sabía una rabieta estaba en camino. Si ella no se dirigió esto de pronto él todavía podría estar llorando cuando ella lo dejó!

"Hikaru-chan, ¿qué hay después te recojo Te dejo ver a entrenar!" Esto no era algo que le gustaba hacer mucho. Ella siempre estaba un poco preocupado de que podría accidentalmente hacer algo que le haga daño si él estaba demasiado cerca. Así que fue como un regalo cada vez que ella le ofrecía, y por lo general trabajó para atajar las rabietas antes de que llegaran demasiado vapor.

"Kay" Suspiró y terminó abrochándose el onesie. Fue así que como ella era un poco de miedo, a pesar de que parecía haber heredado algunos de Ran también. Probablemente porque ella pasaba mucho tiempo que funcionó durante el embarazo.

Ella henged en Ran antes de salir y llevado a su hijo por la calle hacia la Guardería. Estos primeros paseos por la mañana después del desayuno siempre le calmó y le ayudó a planificar lo que haría a continuación.

Una vez que Hikaru estaba jugando felizmente con sus compañeros de edad, Ran fue a la recepción. Es hora de agregar un nombre a la señal de salida de hojas.

"Aquí tienes Yurichi-san." Hoy parecía que Tenten no estaba aquí, hoy era Ino Yamanaka.

"Yo no sabía que utilizó esta guardería." Ino hizo una pequeña charla. Le encantaba jugar con Hikaru-chan cuando su bebé madre se sentó para Yurichi-san. Fue tal cutie! Sería una señora asesino cuando creció!

"Oh Hai, he estado usando desde poco después de su nacimiento." Ran respondió cortésmente. Ella aceptó los documentos y cuidadosamente escribió en otro nombre, justo debajo de Anko y Yoshino de.

"Eh, ¿sabes Naome?" Ino preguntó cuando vio el nombre Ran quería poner pulg Nunca se conectaría los dos! Incluso si el apellido de Hikaru_era_ Uzumaki.

"La conozco casi toda su vida. Supongo que se podría decir que somos como hermanas." Ran se rió nerviosamente. Esta es la razón por que no le gustaba estar cerca de sus compañeros de clase como Ran. Sabían Naome demasiado bien. Primero Kiba, ahora Ino? ¿El universo tratando de decirle algo?

"¿En serio? Me hubiera nunca imaginado!" Ino murmuró, sobre todo a sí misma. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, lo hicieron tipo de acto por igual. Sólo Ran era mucho más tranquilo, ambas eran educados y tenían algún tipo de relación con Hikaru. En realidad, ahora es su oportunidad! Por fin podría preguntar por qué el apellido de Hikaru era Uzumaki!

"Yurichi-san, era su marido un Uzumaki?" Ella preguntó casualmente, tratando de poner las instrucciones de su padre en los interrogatorios a buen uso. A veces los mejores métodos fueron los sin la ayuda de herramientas de metal.

"Usted está confundido acerca de los diferentes apellidos? Bueno, por ahora voy a mantener en secreto." Ran se rió entre dientes. Si quería ser capaz de salir como la madre de Lucy, ella tuvo que dejar de negar la afiliación consigo misma. Sólo conseguiría más confuso después!Además, con Shika Cho y ya está en su lado, sería mejor para traer a Ino pronto.

Ino humphed a sí misma acerca de los adultos que mantienen secretos, pero dejan el asunto. Por alguna razón, una gran cantidad de personas estaban haciendo cosas interesantes y que no estaba en el circuito! No podía encontrar cualquier chismes sobre él tampoco, ya que era cosas de adultos. Y los adultos no comparten con los niños! Bah!

Ran se despidió de su hijo antes de exitting el edificio. Ella tendría que correr techo si quería llegar antes de Kakashi, pero ella no tenía ninguna prisa. Se preguntó qué iba a terminar haciendo hoy, tal vez más D-filas? Mientras que no era otro "equipo de construcción ejercicio 'como ayer.

Naome aterrizó cerca del puente y vio a sus compañeros de equipo listo y esperando, como cualquier otro día. Sakura tomó un minuto para gritarle por haber llegado tarde antes de volver a ver a Sasuke. Sasuke la miró y gruñó algo que probablemente pasó para un saludo en su mente. Nada había cambiado desde ayer.

"Saludos mis estudiantes lindo!" Naome volvió en el momento justo para ver a su sensei aparece en un remolino de hojas. El mostrar. Aunque shunshin parecía bastante fresco.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? Cuidado de niños, deshierbe un jardín, hacer las compras?" Naome suspiró. Ella no le importa mucho, pero ellos consiguió tipo de repetitivo después de un tiempo.

"En realidad, creo que todos ustedes están listos para una misión de rango C!" Dijo alegremente.

Naome era un poco conflictivo, mientras caminaban a la torre. Por un lado, se va a sentir tan bien estar fuera del pueblo por primera vez en su vida! Además, ella en realidad podría llegar a pelear contra unos bandidos o algo! Por otro lado, tenía un hijo de un año y amigos adultos que se preguntan dónde fue a Ran.

Todavía estaba pensando en ello cuando Kakashi solicitó su C-rank. Se divide en zonas de nuevo en que el Hokage dio su sensei un pergamino sin embargo.

"Su misión será la de escoltar Tazuna-san a su país, Nami no Kuni, y lo guardará hasta que la construcción de su puente se ha completado."Kakashi leía monótonamente. Vaya, realmente estaba haciendo sonar emocionante ¿no? El ir por todo lo alto.

"Nani? Pagué súper dinero para super Ninja pero todo lo que conseguí eran mocosos super!" Naome se apartó de su sensei hacia una puerta lateral de la sala. Un campesino con una botella de sake y cinco sombra estaba en la puerta, escudriñando con ojos vidriosos. ¡Qué alegría, que llegaron a acompañar a un borracho. Ella odiaba a los borrachos.

"Sobre todo la corta con los tatuajes estúpidos!" Short uno con tatoos? Naome alcanza hasta poner sus marcas de bigote y miró al hombre.

"Estas son las marcas de nacimiento, baka." Ella sólo podía ver cómo esto se va a acabar. Ella conseguiría enojado y extraer este tipo uno nuevo, y luego se iría llorando al consejo acerca de cómo fue tratado cruelmente por sus guardaespaldas!

"Todavía están super estúpida." Murmuró torvamente, la mirada perdida en la botella, como si buscara la última gota dulce. Él y el envenenamiento por alcohol merecía unos de otros.

"Nos reuniremos de nuevo en dos horas y salir." Kakashi les instruyó. Naome escuchó y se lo tragó. Sólo dos horas, pero ella ni siquiera recoger Hikaru-chan hasta 5! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ella pensó que tendría más tiempo para presentar un rango D a largo plazo!

En su apartamento, veinte minutos más tarde, pensó en algo. Bunshins Kage fueron claramente un regalo de los cielos mismos. Algún tipo de retribución kármica como una disculpa por el Kyuubi!

Ella convocó cinco Kage Bunshins y les salió para diferentes puestos de trabajo. Dos Bunshins estarían a cargo de una nueva broma en el estadio gigante en el pueblo, que ella sabía que se estaba fuertemente custodiado, ya que estaba siendo utilizado para los exámenes jounin que tendrían lugar en una semana. Por supuesto, fuertemente custodiado a ella significaba entra!

Una Bunshin era un clon Zoro y que ir a la biblioteca para hablar con Shiho al día siguiente antes con calma explicando que se iba en una misión de rango C abreviatura de un par de semanas. De esta manera su ausencia no sería visto como sospechoso. Otra Bunshin henged a Ran. Este Ran Bunshin se dirige a la torre Hokage y programación de D-rank misión de niñera a largo plazo, después de conseguir un poco de dinero en el banco, por supuesto, pagar por todo.

Finalmente, el último Bunshin escogería Hikaru a las cinco y llevarlo a ver a su tren, como se lo había prometido. Por supuesto, ella entrenaría en el condicionamiento, por lo que no iba a disipar accidentalmente. También se aseguraría de que Hikaru estaba sano y salvo en el apartamento antes de poofing.

El clon Ran iba a durar más tiempo, hasta que lo que el equipo genin fue elegido acercó. Tomaba una maleta de alguna de la ropa de Ran y salir del pueblo, yendo en una visita poco tiempo a su anciano padre que había fallecido. Ella no podía Hikaru porque su familia no le gustaba que él era ilegítimo.

Con esto en mente, y sus Bunshins todo listo para cualquier trabajo que les habían asignado, Naome podría empacar con su mente en la facilidad. Por fin podía esperar la salida del pueblo por primera vez! En su primera misión C-clasificado! Estaba tan emocionada!

Selló la mayoría de sus cosas en un solo libro y lo escondió en un bolsillo en el interior de su chaqueta de cuero. Se le sentaba de un modo que deja que las cosas grandes pueden ocultar pero parecía piel tirante lo mismo y fue una de color negro. A ella le hubiera gustado algo un poco más brillante, pero al menos tiene un tanque naranja debajo. Sus pantalones eran de color azul oscuro, casi color de la medianoche.

En su mochila se puso algo de ropa de repuesto, sobre todo era para el espectáculo. Una mochila vacía levantaría sospechas después de todo. Una vez que estaba configurado y listo para ir, ella saltó del techo a la puerta principal. Ella era un poco temprano, y sabiendo Kakashi probablemente sería una hora de retraso, pero no le importaba.

"Maa, temprano estamos?" Naome eeped y se volvió para ver a su sensei apoyado en el check out punto. Su sensei, que era crónicamente tarde para todo. Alguien había tirado una llave inglesa en el orden natural de las cosas.

"Impostor!" Ella gritó, señalando acusadoramente al jounin claramente falsa. Kakashi Hatake nunca era temprano para cualquier cosa!

"¿Cuáles fueron las primeras palabras que habló a nuestro equipo?" Ella le preguntó. Hey, en su mente estaba justificado.

"Mi primera impresión es que no me gustas". Él contestó. Se rió un poco cuando Naome puso mala cara. Él admitía que no era normal para él estar en tiempo para nada, pero tenía una buena razón esta vez. Esta misión no fue todo lo que se pintan.

"Kakashi-sensei, que está aquí! En vez?" Sakura se quedó boquiabierto cuando ella llegó. Ella no se lo creería si no lo hubiera visto!

"Yo estoy? Hmm, extraño." Él bromeó. Por lo menos, esperaban que estaba bromeando. Algo le decía Naome que esperaban en vano, sin embargo. Su sensei era un hueso duro de roer.

"Bueno, vamos a pasar!" Tazuna rió con arrogancia. Su buen estado de ánimo parecía haberse reestablecido en su cerebro cabeza ía bebiendo sake también!

"Esta será mi primera vez fuera del pueblo!" Naome rió, estaba casi temblando en su excitación.

"Maa, no te Naome tan emocionada, hasta llegar a las cosas Nami no se ve muy diferente." Kakashi le informó. Hey, que era su obligación como sensei para desilusionar a sus alumnos ¿no?

"A quién le importa? Estoy fuera!" Ella se echó a reír, ella estaba en demasiado buen humor para ser derribado por su sensei pesimista!

Kakashi suspiró con exasperación falso. Mentalmente se divertía al reunir una lista de hechos y rumores acerca de su alumno más rubia de pelo, más impredecible, probablemente más competentes, genin de Konoha.

_Hecho: Naome sabía vario con un ninjutsu._

_Rumor; Naome dejó la aldea en secreto con frecuencia cuando tenía diez años, por lo menos después de cumplir once años._

_Hecho: Naome sabía al menos una habilidad jounin, Kage Bunshin, y lo utilizó con gran efecto._

_Rumor; (En realidad, podría ser hecho, pero no se ha confirmado todavía) Naome aprendido la técnica jounin arriba de un superdotado desplácese hasta ella por Aburame Shibi._

_Hecho: Naome está aparentemente conectado a Hikaru Uzumaki de alguna manera. Hikaru se ha demostrado que tiene el bigote como marcas de nacimiento. Tal vez son un rasgo hereiditary del Uzumaki? No hay manera de confirmar que aunque. Quizás Uzushio tenía más sobrevivientes que sólo Kushina. Esto explicaría la aparición de Ran, a pesar de que su apellido es Yurichi._

_Rumor; Knows Anko? Fue visto con Anko durante el festival Kyuubi justo antes de la graduación? Hmm, voy a tener que pedir Anko si eso es cierto._

_Realidad: Tiene conocimientos de la formación manipulación elemental y es un tipo de viento. Probablemente no ha completado la segunda parte, sin embargo, ya que no hay muchas cascadas en Konoha. No que ella sabe de cierto._

_Rumor, Salir con un chico misterioso que no es Shikamaru Nara? Hmm, así que él se enteró de que uno de su estudiante pelo rosa cuando ella fue a chismear Naome, preguntando por el "nuevo" novio. Naome desvió las preguntas aunque, por lo que no estaba seguro si estaba realmente saliendo con nadie._

_Realidad: De acuerdo con Asuma su estilo de lucha se ve a medida para hacer frente a varios oponentes, pero es bastante duro cuando se utiliza contra una sola. Kakashi confiaba la evaluación de su compañero jounin, aunque él no vio mucho de él durante esa sesión se contuvo mucho allí, sin embargo, probablemente debido a Sakura._

_Hecho: Moderadamente talentos en la recopilación de información. Ella usa su cara sonriente como cara de póquer, interesante. Buena habilidad en declaraciones ambiguas también._

_Realidad: De acuerdo a los informes academia que ganó veinte libras en un curso de unos pocos meses y luego perdió la mayor parte de un día para otro. Y una extraña ausencia injustificada durante dos semanas? Eh, fue en un programa de pérdida de peso, tal vez?_

Honestamente, sabía menos sobre sus otros estudiantes. Pero lo extraño era los hechos mismos. La hija de su sensei debe haber tenido una infancia interesante. Se sentía un poco mal de nunca haberla visto cuando era más joven.

Sintió un dolor en el ojo tapado y se resistió a la tentación de rascarse. Obito estaba tratando de decirle algo nuevo. ¿No podía decirle algo sin ser un dolor literal? Kakashi suspiró y se concentró de nuevo en sus alumnos.

Sasuke había tomado el punto y parecía más bien enfocada, aunque, obviamente, estaba aburrido. Kakashi probablemente comenzar mostrándole las técnicas de detección de chakra más tarde, de vuelta en el pueblo. Sakura no estaba prestando atención a lo que la rodeaba en absoluto, perdida en su propio mundo. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto, probablemente. Naome ... estaba doblando una grulla de origami?

"Naome, probablemente debería prestar más atención a lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor." Él le aconsejó.

"Probablemente debería." Ella estuvo de acuerdo, aún doblando con cuidado el papel. En realidad, fue empezando a parecerse a una grúa.

"¿Entonces por qué la papiroflexia?" Le preguntó incrediously. Realmente, era sin duda el genin más impredecible!

"Porque en un C-clasificar el más vendremos contra son bandidos! Presa fácil incluso para los estudiantes de la academia!" Señaló.Lógicamente, fue el sonido. Los bandidos no eran una amenaza para cualquier ninja que se precie. Sin embargo, él sabía que su misión era más de lo que parecía. Tal vez debería haber advertido a ellos? Nah!

Naome ocurrió levantar la vista cuando ella estaba explicando su lógica de Kakashi-sensei y vio a Tazuna ve bastante nervioso. Se escondió bastante bien para un viejo civil, y en términos del ninja era muy viejo, pero podía ver que tic nervioso de una milla de distancia!

"Ne, Tazuna-san es algo malo?" Ella preguntó casualmente, esto debe ser maneja con delicadeza.

"¿Eh? N-Nada." Él tartamudeó. Los ojos de Naome estrecharon y miró cuidadosamente alrededor de la pista estaban. No podía ver ni oír nada, pero eso no significaba mucho en el mundo shinobi.

_"Nota para mí misma, pregunte sensei para las técnicas de detección de chakra. '_ Pensó para sí misma. Ella se sentiría mejor si pudiera estar cien por ciento seguro de nada iba a ir chiflado en su primera misión. Ella no quería que le pase nada, pero no por lo menos! Había un niño esperando en casa!

Un bebé que espera en casa, con sólo un Kage Bunshin pareja a su alrededor, que pronto estaría a cargo de un equipo de genin ella puede no saber, por un importe indistinguibles de tiempo. Si ella hubiera hecho lo correcto matemáticas, y no permanecer más de un mes más o menos, que le costaría alrededor de 300 mil ryo! Un alto precio a pagar, pero para un rango D a largo plazo, en realidad no era mucho. A pesar de que era justo por debajo de la cantidad de C-rango normal.

Sería hacerse un hueco importante en sus ahorros, pero que había ahorrado lo suficiente que no debería ser demasiado de una ía debe tener lo suficiente para pagar todas las cuentas e ir de compras. Con el alquiler que recibió de todos sus inquilinos y dinero de la docena D-filas, tenía dinero para quemar eso era seguro.

Y si lo _hizo_ saber el equipo de genin? Bueno, era probablemente una buena cosa que ella tenía todos sus objetos personales se mudó a su apartamento falsa por si acaso. Las pinturas de ella y Hikaru, el libro de recuerdos de la familia, los libros, todos ellos habían sido trasladados por un Bunshin de repuesto para que nadie sabría Naome vivía allí.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era seguir avanzando y esperar para obtener los recuerdos de cada Bunshin respectiva. Lo que no debe tomar mucho tiempo, ella probablemente obtener el primer conjunto de recuerdos de esta noche.

Naome terminó la grulla de papel antes de desplegarla para revelar que había logrado salir de una etiqueta de explosión. Bueno, su propia etiqueta especial explosión de todos modos. Esta etiqueta tenía un radio de alcance mucho menor que las etiquetas normales, pero también más potente. El que fue golpeado por lo que sería en algunos de quemaduras de segundo grado, por lo menos!

Caminar a un ritmo civil era tan aburrido! ¿Cómo civis frente a un ritmo tan? ¿Tienen algún tipo de condición que impide el aburrimiento? Si es así, deben compartirlo con los pobres ninja que tenía que acompañar a todas partes!

Naome miró por delante de ellos, la larga y recta, trail no dejes que nadie vio nada diferente. Era el mismo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.Sólo árboles y un sendero aburrida una y otra vez hasta llegar a algo que podría mantener su atención durante más de diez segundos!

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco y ella entrecerró los ojos en el horizonte. ¿Era eso un charco más adelante? Sólo un charco? Pero no había llovido durante casi una semana!

Vio como el charco se acercó y se dio cuenta de que parecía un poco extraño también. El agua no estaba turbia en absoluto, a pesar de que estaba tendido en un camino polvoriento. Como disfraces fueron, no fue el mejor.

No estaba segura de cómo proceder con algo como esto. Por un lado, esto fue sólo un C-rank, así que era probable que el que se escondía allí no era de ellos. Por otro lado, no le gustaba acercarse a algo que tiene el potencial de matar.

"Sensei?" Ella miró inquisitivamente a su comandante. Cualquier llamada que hizo, tendría que seguir adelante. Por lo menos que podía confiar en que él tendría que protegerlos En el peor en peor.

"¿Qué?" Él respondió, ni siquiera levantar la vista de su libro. Atención de Naome fue desviado a la mano, que parecía estar retorciéndose como si estuviera teniendo un pequeño ataque de espasmo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en la comprensión. _Trampa primavera._ Algo que no pudo identificar. _Misión Objetivo._ Quería que saltar voluntariamente un ataque a cualquiera que se espera de ellos? Maldita sea, tenía que poner al día sus señales de Konoha! Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que era el segundo! Al menos ella entendió el último.

Su misión era proteger a Tazuna, a pesar de que era un borracho estúpido y ocultando algo.

"¿Por qué siempre estás leyendo ese librito naranja?" Ella pidió que encubrir su primera pregunta. Si el enemigo se escondía literalmente bajo sus narices, podrían tener una forma de escuchar lo que decían. No es necesario dar propina a retirarse.

"Porque quiero saber cómo termina." Kakashi ojos le sonrió. Ella lo tomó en el sentido de que se alegraba de que ella entiende el signo.

Ella volvió su atención sobre el charco, eran unos cinco metros fuera de ella. Casualmente, ella empezó a _saltar_ detrás de Tazuna, presumiblemente para que pudiera hablar con su compañera femenina.

"Ne Sakura, ¿dónde comprar la ropa?" Ahora, si alguien sabía Naome, sabían que ella detestaba absolutamente compras. Siempre llevaba su ropa hasta que ya no estaban en condiciones de ser utilizado para el material de desecho antes de poner un pie en una tienda de , es lógico pensar que sus compañeros se lo saben, y por eso Sakura puso en guardia.

"A partir de Konoha Depo, ¿por qué?" Ella preguntó con suspicacia. Naome sonrió e hizo un gesto con los dedos en un movimiento aparentemente tan-tan. Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron cuando reconoció código Konoha.

_Cuatro metros, trampa de la primavera, y objetivo de la misión?_ Ella tragó saliva y trató de ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía. Su sensei probablemente había advertido Naome y ahora Naome estaba advirtiendo! Ahora tenía que advertir a Sasuke-kun!

Ella tomó un segundo signo _Reconocido_ vuelta en Naome antes de que ella se acercó un poco a caminar junto a su amor platónico. Después de transmitir el mensaje, se le cayó un poco hacia atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Sólo tres metros a la izquierda ahora.

Los tres genin cambió casualmente su patrón hasta Naome estaba en punto, Sakura a la derecha y más alejada del charco, y Sasuke casi enfrente de donde sería cuando pasaron por ella. Todo en torno a su objetivo de la misión inconsciente.

Kakashi ojos sonrió con orgullo a sus pequeños alumnos lindos. Estos tres habían sido los mejores de la academia. Sasuke, el novato del añ , top kunoichi con varias clases shinobi en su haber. Finalmente Sakura, la ninja más inteligente y segundo. Tenía un equipo de ganadores!

Dos metros, el charco estaba a tiro de piedra. Un metro, todo el mundo estaba listo. Eran casi encima de ella, nada. El genin pasó inofensivamente, no bajar la guardia por el momento. Entonces Kakashi cruzó el charco.

"Sensei!" Naome lloró cuando se enteró de los dos ninjas salto del charco. Una cadena de púas envuelto alrededor de su amplia sensei ojos.

"Uno menos". La primera falta nin monotoned. Se detuvieron en sincronía y la cadena de corte a través de su sensei como si no estuviera ahí.

Los ojos de Naome agrandaron y su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto cuando los vio en dirección a ella.

"Dos Do-Ack!" Naome tenía distraídamente palmeó un shuriken, por lo que no podía ver, y ella hundió profundamente en el primero de un estómago. Su cerebro evalúa automáticamente la herida que había causado. Se había cortado directamente a través de tejido del estómago, que iba a morir dentro de los quince minutos.

Ella siguió antes de ese hecho totalmente registrada, pasar a la segunda ninja renegado, mientras que el primero se cayó. Ella se agachó debajo de su cadena de púas y teje alrededor de los golpes furiosos de su garra. Le dio una patada en la espinilla y se utiliza su impulso para llevar a su bajo, que le hace caer de bruces.

Él no era un shinobi de nada y aunque esa perra genin había bajado a su hermano! Se contuvo a mediados de otoño y lanzó un par de kunai envenenado a la chica. Naome fue reemplazado con un registro sin embargo, y el kunai no dañó a ella en absoluto.

Con la distancia, y la seguridad implícita, la realidad se vino abajo. Naome sintió la bilis en el estómago, pero luchó hacia abajo cuando el todavía enfurecido ninja renegado enderezó. Ella difundido cuatro Bunshins para ganar un poco de espacio para respirar y palmeó una de sus etiquetas. Tiempo para una prueba de campo.

Ella dudó un momento antes de lanzar el kunai y la etiqueta. Esta vez ella sabía perfectamente bien lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente matar a alguien, pero con el último de sus Bunshins disipado, ella tiró.

En la academia se les enseñó a apuntar a puntos vitales. El jounin le enseñó a apuntar a los puntos que podrían desactivar, pero su sensei no les había enseñado nada. Se les enseñó que se pediría a matar por su pueblo, por el bien de su misión. Eran dissensitized a esto tanto como sea posible, pero clases teóricas no eran suficientes, y el sensei lo sabían.

Sabían que algunos niños no podrían cortarlo. La sangre se perseguirlos, sus primeras muertes se convertiría en el monstruo debajo de la cama, el hombre bogey en el armario. Algunos podrían romperse. Algunos podrían prosperar sin embargo, y todo el mundo siempre rezado para que no habría demasiados de ellos. Los que trabajaron lo mejor entre los muertos y los moribundos.

Luego hubo los que encontraron maneras de hacer frente. Estos se convertirían exitosa, crecería para convertirse en jounin. Esta era la razón por jounin tan a menudo eran tan excéntrico. Encontraron algo para ayudar a hacer frente y se aferraron a ella. Estos se convirtieron en shinobi.

"Naome." No estaba segura de qué categoría se cayó, pero en este momento no le importaba. Con el peligro pasó, y su sensei reveló estar vivo, sintió que el momento oportuno para vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

Naome corrió hacia la línea de árboles y la pérdida de los restos de su desayuno. Cuando terminó, ella cometió el error de mirar su mano derecha, el que ella utiliza para destripar el primer ninja. Estaba manchado de sangre.

Los tres mejores de la academia. Los que tenían el potencial para convertirse en el ninja hoja más eficiente. Kakashi miró a la obra de su alumno rubio y sabía que la evaluación era correcta.

Se acercó a la primera nin, que tomaría otros catorce minutos en morir. Usó un kunai acabar con su vida rápidamente. Le habían enseñado desde los siete años de apuntar a puntos vitales, para infligir heridas mortales, pero golpear a un maniquí y golpear a un hombre eran demasiado diferentes. Ellos ni siquiera podían ser comparados.

Como las cosas se habían salido, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que habían sido después. Ninja ataque ninja? O ninjas atacando a civiles custodiado por ninja? Él sabía la respuesta, pero él tendría que bluff sobre la evidencia.

Primero, sin embargo, tenía un estudiante que había terminado upheaving con una mano ensangrentada.

"Naome, vamos, nos vamos." Probablemente sería mejor que salir de la zona de la matanza.

Naome siguió vacilante, usando su mano izquierda para cavar un desplazamiento de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Ella desenrolló mientras caminaban, hasta que llegó a la que ella quería. Ella empujó en una pequeña cantidad de chakra y sin sellar unas cuantas botellas de quería lavar su mano.

Sasuke miró por el rabillo del ojo como Naome trató de fregar la sangre de su mano. Hacer las cosas de su ropa sería una causa perdida, pero ella se encogió de hombros quitó la chaqueta y se la ató a la cintura por lo que la mancha no mostraron.

Había matado a un ninja, y fatalmente herido a la otra, a pesar de que Kakashi había terminado aquel lugar, que sigue considerando que la mató. Ella había _muerto._ Ella había matado y reaccionó mal. _Él_ había reaccionado mal y que sólo había visto!

Su estómago estaba haciendo divertido flops y tenía las manos húmedas. La forma Naome había mudado no había sido como la rubia normalmente optimista. Ella no había estado pensando y reaccionó como si hubiera entrenado para. En la academia, que te enseña a matar, jounin enseñó captura.

Había visto cómo su mente se encontró con su cuerpo. Había hecho Bunshins y se preparó una etiqueta explosiva, pero había vacilado. No era el mismo de antes, ahora ella _sabía_ lo que pasaría cuando se lanzó ese kunai. _Había conocido!_

Al ver de repente el repentino final de la vida, se preguntó por qué tenía tal impacto en él. Se había visto obligado a ver a toda su familia se mató durante tres días! Una y otra vez! ¿Por qué ver a estos dos desaparecidos nin ser asesinado por un compañero de equipo le afecte tanto?

-Porque en todos los vanos sueños de tu venganza, nunca ha pensado en el golpe. Su mente se suministra la respuesta. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a concentrarse. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Sakura no era tan sutil como Sasuke. Observó Naome como un halcón. Para su Naome había mirado un poco como el Dios de sí mismo es el tipo, el abuelo como el anciano que dijo a los discursos en la Academia, pero el tipo en la Biblia. Fuego y azufre, lo que el hokage debe haber sido como en las guerras.

Ella era civil, nació y se crió, pero una kunoichi enseñó. Tenía buena puntería y podía matar a un hombre de veinte maneras diferentes con un trozo de cristal. Se enorgullecía de memorizar todas las reglas del ninja y de todos los hechos sobre el mundo shinobi que pudiera tener en sus manos. Ella fue la _inteligente_ uno!

Sin embargo, ella era una niña de doce años en el mundo de los adultos. Naome había ganado su respeto. No puede matar a los dos ninjas, y no por sus habilidades o jutsu, y no por su rango. Naome ganó su respeto al tratar de lavar la sangre de sus manos.

Sakura abrió su mochila para poder hurgar en ella hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Fue especial, jabón grado ninja. Fue una de las pocas cosas garunteed para lavar la sangre y veneno en su mundo turbulento.

Cuando Kakashi dejó detienen en un claro cercano, se acercó a Naome y se lava con cuidado la sangre de sus manos hasta que desaparecieron las manchas, luego comenzó la chaqueta. Se lavó la sangre y Naome dio un rápido abrazo.

Kakashi respetuosamente esperó hasta que Sakura estaba distrayendo Naome antes de ir para el constructor de puentes. Quería respuestas directas.

"Tazuna-san, es necesario explicar por qué shinobi son después y por qué mi hijo se vio obligado a matar a cambio de su vida." Tazuna había estado buscando desde que enferma Naome había matado a la primera nin. Estos niños soldados le heló la sangre al hueso. Por primera vez, él sabía lo que era un ninja, lo que realmente hicieron, y eso lo asustó.

"Yo-yo os digo la verdad." Respiró hondo y trató de no mirar a la niña que se ve obligado a matar antes de comenzar su relato.

Cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, no estaba seguro de qué opción se debe hacer. Su genin no estaban preparados para esto, no a primera vista. Naome no había dicho nada, pero ella parecía un poco mejor ahora que Sakura estaba ayudando a limpiar. Sabía que estarían en contra de más de los hermanos demonio próxima vez.

"Sakura, tú y Sasuke ir a buscar un par de conejos y luego comienzan a comer algo. Voy a hablar con NaOMe, ¿de acuerdo?" Sakura asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra, pero le lanzó una _mirada_ que estaba familiarizado. Era la misma que Ran le había dado cuando ella lo había visto justo después de Anko le dijo que estaba embarazada.

Era una mirada que decía claramente _si-que-herido-mi-hermana-que-se- __**herido**__ -te_ . Él asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión, a pesar de las dos mujeres que le habían dado esa mirada que normalmente no podrían hacerle daño. Siempre era más seguro sólo para sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

"Naome, ¿cómo te sientes?" Se sentó a su lado. Ella parecía haberse calmado un poco, pero había un nerviosismo definitivo en sus movimientos.

"No es como dicen en la academia." De hecho tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar lo que decía.

"No lo es." Aceptó en silencio. No estaba seguro de cómo hacer esto. El recuerdo de su primer asesinato fue blury. Había sido sólo cinco años y lo único que recordaba era llorando en brazos de su padre después de que él llegara a casa. En realidad no había entendido entonces.

"Did I-?" Se interrumpió, sin saber cómo formular su pregunta.

"Debería haber esperado?" Esperó a que saltara a salir y guardar. Bueno, él sabía cómo manejar esto por lo menos.

"Yo no lo creo. Una parte importante del crecimiento más fuerte es el aprendizaje que usted no tiene que depender de los adultos para ahorrar todo el tiempo." Comenzó lentamente.

"Nos jounin sensei aquí para guiarte, motivarte, trampolines para impulsar a convertirse en Chunin. Se nos ha dado un poco de margen de maniobra en lo que respecta a las misiones, por lo general encontramos en el fondo mientras te diste cuenta ustedes mismos cómo hacerlo cosas ". Ella asintió con la cabeza, tenía sentido en cierto modo. Esta no era la típica misión, sin embargo, éste ya se había ido chiflado y tenía la sensación de que no habían terminado todavía.

"Hay una razón por jounin sensei son de genin sin embargo, y no Chunin." Levantó la mirada hacia él. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?

"No todo el jounin se elija, sólo los más fuertes. Debido a que estamos destinados a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para recoger las cosas cuando se rompen, y luego pegar las piezas de nuevo juntos de nuevo. Hacemos _nuevo_ jounin. " Ella nunca pensó así. Kakashi era un jounin elite, junto a él ni siquiera era una amenaza. Ella nunca pensó en cómo se eligieron jounin para entrenar genin.

"Las primeras muertes son otra de las razones que convierten jounin sensei." Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la palabra matar.

"Podemos matar sin pestañear". Trató de ver hacia dónde iba, pero por lo que ella podía ver que iba contra la corriente! Contra todo lo que habían aprendido en la academia. ¿Estaba diciendo que era _bueno_ para matar?

"Si te conviertes en un jounin, usted tiene que tomar algunas vidas. No hay que ayudar. Sangre es una pesada carga, sin embargo, y se necesita mucho tiempo para aprender a llevarlo." Naome esperó a que continúe como se estiró y miró a las nubes. Nube mirada era algo que se había convertido en un maestro de después de pasar tanto tiempo con Shikamaru. Aprendió que ayudaron a aclarar su mente.

"Cada jounin tiene una muleta, algo que apoyamos en mantener nuestra salud mental, sin embargo poco se puede quedar. Mío es mi precioso libro y tardanza crónica." Espere, él hizo frente por llegar tarde? ¿Cómo funciona?

Kakashi rió al ver su mirada, pero no dio más detalles. Ella lo entendería un día, espero que sea pronto o esto pesan sobre ella.

"... ¿Está animando a leer porno y ser tarde a todo?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad. Bueno, ella ya leyó porno, pero eso fue sólo un par de veces! Además, le gustaba las parcelas, no el carbón!

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Kakashi se quedó boquiabierto. Casi se trató de explicar cuando se dio cuenta Naome estaba riendo. Supuso que debería haber dado cuenta antes. Ella ya tenía un mecanismo de defensa, que sólo tenía que ajustar para adaptarse a la situación.

Se preguntó ociosamente si todas sus sonrisas y la risa era un mecanismo de defensa. Él sabía que ella nunca había sido maltratado o descuidado físicamente, sino mental y emocionalmente eran harina de otro costal. Sabía lo mucho que podría perjudicar a ser ignorado, pero que no había vivido once años de ella.

La risa de Naome murió después de un minuto y volvió a mirar las nubes volando. Se preguntó si Shikamaru estaba mirando la misma nube en el mismo momento.

Mientras comían el almuerzo, Kakashi les puso al corriente de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Naome sintió que su corazón se salta un par de compases que Kakashi les dijo que un jounin era más que probable que los espera. Se sentía un poco mejor que antes, por lo menos no en el borde de un ataque de pánico, pero todavía tenía algunas dudas.

"Pondremos a continuar con la misión de la votación, los de levantar la mano." Kakashi quedó, esperando a ver quién iría por ella.

Naome suspiró y levantó la mano. Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Sakura miró conflicto pero ella miró Naome, luego levantó lentamente la pareció interesante que no había vistazo a Sasuke, pero él consideró que era una mejora. Tal vez esta misión es exactamente lo que el médico ordenó a meter algo de sentido común en la cabeza pelirrosa.

"No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente." Tazuna se veía y sonaba como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. El conocimiento de la situación, Naome podía ver por qué. Ella entendía que, al menos un poco.

Siguieron viajes, levantando el ritmo un poco. Ellos querían estar lo más cerca posible de la frontera de lo posible antes de que anochezca. Se necesitaría dos días para llegar realmente Nami, pero podría hacer que esos dos días pasan tan rápido como sea posible por lo menos.

En el medio de la noche, se despertó de golpe Naome como dos pares de memorias filtran en su mente. Los dos Bunshins broma no hizo un mal trabajo de la cancha. El había llegado en el interior y luego pintada que se vea como el interior de un bosque, un campo de entrenamiento de 44 en realidad! (No preguntes por qué sabe que los bosques, simplemente no preguntar!)

"Algo está mal, Naome?" Ella eeped y se encontró con los ojos de su sensei. Él estaba de guardia en ese momento, no tenía reloj amanecer.

"Sensei ¡Nada!" Ella respondió con una voz cantarina cansado. Los guardias ANBU realmente debe elevar el nivel, sin embargo, ella no necesitaba ningún tipo de planificación previa para entrar en absoluto! A pesar de que las trampas le habían dado un poco de dificultad, se pega a las paredes había dejado evitarlos todos.

"Hmm, está bien." Kakashi se encogió de hombros. Si quería hablar, hablaría.

Al día siguiente, alrededor del mediodía llegó recuerdos tanto de su Zoro Bunshin y Ran Bunshin. Zoro había dicho Shiho que estaba tomando una causa misión era bajo en efectivo y ella lo había enviado con su bendición, a pesar de que ella le había pedido que decirle todo sobre él cuando regresó. Eso podría ser arriesgado más tarde, tendría que pensar en ello.

El Ran Bunshin sin embargo, había sido una sorpresa.

_De Ran POV, ocho de la mañana._

Ran abrió la puerta después de que el primer anillo y ni siquiera hacer una pausa. Ella no sabía que el genin, que era una bendición, pero ella no sabía que el genin, que era una maldición. Ella sólo tendría que arreglárselas con lo que tenía, sin embargo, al igual que siempre.

"Hola, soy Kabuto Yakushi y estos son mis compañeros de equipo Yoroi Akado y Misumi Tsurigi." El genin llevando púrpura dijo sobre el muchacho le pareció ... _fuera._ La forma de hablar, en ese tono humilde pero condescendiente, le molestaba. Sin embargo, su equipo había aceptado su misión, ella sólo tiene que esperar lo mejor pero prepararse para lo peor, como dice el dicho fue.

"¡Adelante, estoy Ran Yurichi y el nombre de mi hijo es Hikaru." No hay necesidad de la mala atención que no sean necesarios en su apellido, por si acaso.

"Te vas a asistir al funeral de su padre y va leyendo, ¿correcto?" Yoroi preguntó mientras miraba alrededor. El lugar fue _brillante._ Obviamente esta mujer le gusta los colores brillantes.

"Hai". Ran suspiró, jugando con un collar que llevaba puesto.

"Hikaru-chan, ven aquí y conocer a los ninjas!" Ella llamó desde la sala de estar. Hikaru estaba jugando en su habitación, probablemente con el tablero de shogi.

Hikaru salió poco a poco, no se había tomado bien la noticia, pero no había lanzado ningún rabietas. Estaba siendo un chico tan valiente haciendo esto por ella!

Ran vio cómo Kabuto parecía un poco sorprendido por la apariencia de su hijo y decidió tratar de explicar algo de la basura. Ella no querría que sacar conclusiones por su cuenta, a pesar de que era sólo un genin.

"De algún modo heredado de mi marido y mi color de pelo!" Ella se echó a reír.

"Kaachan, te echo de menos." Hikaru puso mala cara. Se arrodilló y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ella se lo pierda también.

"Lo sé, pero voy a traer un regalo para ti, ¿de acuerdo?" Olió y asintió. Ran sonrió alentadoramente a él antes de que ella se volvió hacia el genin torpe, que parecían un poco incómodos a su alrededor.

"En la nevera hay una lista de cosas que usted tiene que saber y hacer hasta que yo vuelva, incluso si te lo llevas al parque o algo así. Dinero para pagar la comida y como se encuentra en la parte superior del cajón de mi mesita de noche." Ella les informó. Mejor actuar educado e ignorar su ambiente extraño por ahora.

_Kabuto es POV, ocho de la mañana._

Una misión de niñera a largo plazo no era su forma ideal de pasar el tiempo, pero era algo que le proporcionó una opurtunidad única. Un bebé a largo plazo sentado misión era algo que podía usar para escabullirse y salir de la aldea para reunirse con Orochimaru-sama.

Esa era la intención original por lo menos. No había sido sorprendido o desconcertado cuando Ran abrió la puerta, pero no había registrado su perspicacia. Ella había chasqueado sobre cada uno de ellos sin un solo tirón, aunque casi había perdido.

Entonces vio a su hijo. Hikaru era un niño extraño al principio. Tenía el pelo rubio y tanto rojo, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Kabuto eran las marcas de bigotes. Sabía que sólo una persona que tenía marcas de bigotes en Konoha, el jinchuriki residente que parecía vivir en el tercer piso del mismo edificio.

Había ocultado su sorpresa perfectamente, estaba seguro, pero esa mujer había cogido y luego elaborado deliberadamente su atención de las mejillas a su cabello. La forma de caminar, como alguien que sabía que cada parte de su cuerpo era y sólo tocaba el suelo porque quiso. Esto no era un inofensivo civil, madre soltera se quedan en casa, esta era una kunoichi mortal.

Escuchó con sólo la mitad de una oreja mientras ella les contó las cosas que tenían que saber, él estaba ocupado tratando de discernir má pinturas parecían importantes, y cuando los que estaban los documentos y dinero de emergencia mostró, hizo mención especial de la que tiene Naome Uzumaki en ella.

Esta mujer era una actriz especializada, y si no hubiera sido entrenado por Orochimaru-sama se habría encogido de hombros lejos cualquier error en la fachada como coincidencias solo. Sus pinturas eran importantes, y tomó nota de la que tiene Kakashi Hatake y Anko Mitarashi respectivamente.

"Anko-nee será bajando por la regularidad para comprobar las cosas." Cuando se enteró de que él hizo una toma doble que estaba seguro de que ella se había dado cuenta, a pesar de sus compañeros de ser despistado. Anko vivió en este apartamento, y ella sería de alrededor de al menos una vez cada día, y si era un ninja que se precie sería en tiempos de cambio.

Eso haría a escondidas difícil que sería sospechoso de un miembro del equipo para estar ausente. También significaría ningún experimento sobre Hikaru, hay serios de todos modos. No podía dejar de preguntarse, si hubiera arreglado para que esto suceda?

Cuanto más tiempo se quedó en su presencia, más que él estaba seguro de que era un ninja. Ya sea o no que era de Konoha, sin embargo, no podía estar seguro. Siempre se puede pedir, pero prefirió dejar la cabeza en el enfoque como un último recurso.

Ella también estaba saliendo del pueblo, y su hijo, por un importe undeterminned de tiempo. Si su lista razón de asistir al funeral de su padre y la lectura era cierto, había por lo menos tener una fecha límite para regresar. Algo de esto fue apagado, y sospechaba que él sabía qué. La pieza final del rompecabezas había caído en su lugar.

"Usted es un ninja, y de los buenos, ¿no _huiste?_ " Pidió a propósito. Ran Yurichi era un espía de otro pueblo, integrando poco a poco a sí misma y la recolección de toda la información que había ido a buscar. A juzgar por las pinturas, estaba casi segura de que estaba en el jounin de la aldea y su jinchuriki.

"Kunoichi?" Ran repetida, la imagen de confusión inocente, pero ahora que estaba viendo podía ver el miedo y la sorpresa. Podía ver cómo su mano se desvió inofensivamente sobre el obi de su kimono, donde sin duda se escondía un arma. Si hubiera acertado, él supuso que probablemente estaba pensando en la mejor manera de hacerlos desaparecer.

"No soy una kunoichi Kabuto-san." Ella respondió de manera uniforme, y parecía incluso un poco divertido que había llegado a esa conclusión.A él le parecía más _chico cuidado o podría salir lastimado._ Este fue un ofreció a cabo, estaba seguro. Ella estaba tratando de dejarlo salir de esto sin renunciar a su cobertura y sin matar a nadie. Él estaba tratando con alguien que conocía a la mente humana, no hay duda de ello.

"Mire señora, si Kabuto dice que usted es un ninja, y dices que no eres, sé que yo apostaría por". Yoroi era siempre tan impulsivo. Kabuto tendría que tener _palabras_ con él más tarde.

Ran volvió sus ojos en Yoroi y Kabuto obtuvo su respuesta. Ningún civil podría hacer KI así. KI era muy extraño y misterioso. No fue chakra, pero era tan único. Cada persona tenía su propio KI, y se tomó un diferente _sentimiento y efecto_ dependiendo de quién estaba usando.

KI de Orochimaru-sama sentía como _que estaba siendo asesinado!_ RAN, aunque era mucho más sutil y tan peligroso en su propia manera. Su KI se sentía como si estuviera siendo observado por algo más poderoso de lo que podía soñar _y oh Kami quería vomitar!_

Kabuto educado su expresión y observó a sus compañeros de equipo ", ya que poco a poco se calmaron. Misumi parecía peligrosamente a estar enfermo. Poniéndose en el lugar de Ran, que diría la única razón por la que se había retirado tan pronto era porque no quería vomitar en su alfombra.

"Yo podría matar a dos de usted sin tener que dibujar un kunai, pero Kabuto-san se esconde más que sus miradas dicen." Su tono era completamente diferente al anterior. Esta fue la misma sensación que obtuvo de alguien _peligroso_ , alguien que tenía el _potencial_ para matarlo. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero sería cometer un asesinato sangriento hasta que tuvo una pasta en el suelo si no jugaba este derecho.

"Tienes razón en eso, yo soy más de lo que parezco." Dijo lentamente, tratando de ver dónde estaban las líneas. Había _siempre_ líneas con este tipo de personas, las líneas invisibles que si quería vivir _que no cruzamos!_

"Por qué no estás amenazando con ir a la Hokage sobre mí?" Ella le preguntó tímidamente. Se había establecido que estaba a cargo y ella tenía el control de la situación.

"Porque no soy completamente leal a Konoha tampoco. Tengo un maestro diferente." Dos en realidad, pero que estaba contando?

Ran ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, por un instante, como si le diseccionar bajo su mirada azul fija, antes de que ella volvió la cabeza para mirar a su hijo a través de la puerta de su dormitorio. Él estaba jugando con algunos bloques y la construcción de una ciudad.

"Mi verdadero nombre es Nina, pero me llaman Ran por ahora, me gustaría que usted se desliza hacia arriba y me costó años de diversión."Diversión, no funciona. Eso significaba que no funciona para cualquiera, trabajó para los licitadores. A nin falta que dio información sobre Konoha de elite y peligroso a quien quería. Esto podría ser beneficioso.

"Para ser tan experto en el arte del engaño, debe ser poderoso, ¿por qué no he oído hablar de usted antes?" Preguntó con cautela, todavía tanteando el terreno. Era raro que alguien podría existir como Nina sin que nadie sepa, si ese era su verdadero nombre de todos modos.

"Creo que el mayor disfrute de la infiltración, jugando a la chica civil inocente es mi pasatiempo favorito, así que ¿por qué iba yo a hacerme famoso? Eso sólo haría más difícil para disfrutar de mí mismo!" Ella se echó a reír, con una mirada enloquecida en sus ojos. Él no podía colocarlo pero reconoció que a pesar de todo. Ese fue el aspecto Orochimaru tenía cuando un experimento falló y se enojó.

"Ni siquiera he mostrado a nadie mi verdadero rostro desde que tenía seis años de edad." Realmente _nerviosa_ que él escuche a esta era como una mujer Orochimaru, sólo que mucho más peligroso, porque al menos Orochimaru-sama no hacen un misterio si lo cabreado! Si lo que había discernido hasta ahora era cierto, entonces podría perfectamente imitar casi cualquier persona a su alrededor. Eso la hizo peligrosa.

"Así que, ¿a quién sirves monedita?" Coin, un objeto de doble cara, ¿cómo encajar. A pesar de que era más como un morir a sí mismo.

"Servimos a Orochimaru-sama." Esperó su reacción, que estaba decepcionado. El rostro de Nina se convirtió en blanco como cualquier emoción parecía desvanecerse. No podía leer en absoluto. Sólo podía esperar y ver si podía hablar.

"Hmm, la serpiente blanca, Orochimaru del sannin." No muchas personas lo llaman la Serpiente Blanca nunca más, esto parecía dar a entender que ella era mayor que su forma actual sugiere.

"... Dudo que tomaría nadie a menos que eran talentosos, conociéndolo, debe tener un alto nivel. Eso habla bien para usted Kabuto-san." No sabía si era un cumplido o un insulto, ya sea para él o Orochimaru-sama. Un maestro del doble sentido de hecho.

Nina se sentó y tomó un sorbo del té que les había ofrecido. No había bebido nada de su y ahora no iba a hacerlo, por lo que sabía que era veneno. Estaba seguro de su capacidad de destilar lo que podría llegar a, pero no lo suficiente como para apostar su propia vida.

"Eso que me has dicho esto mucho, ¿verdad detrás de algo, tal vez?" Ella le preguntó en tono de broma. Volvió a preguntarse si ella se las había arreglado para que esto suceda. Él no estaba en control de la situación en absoluto y que le molestaba. Necesitaba un poco de control!

"Usted está cerca de algunos shinobi de alto rango en este pueblo, ¿qué tal un poco de información?" Se sentía un poco más seguro de que no iba a atacar, él estaba dispuesto a empujar los límites un poco ahora. Tuvo que si quería ganar la mano. Tal vez podría ofrecer algo que quería?

"Una chica tiene que comer Kabuto-kun, ¿por qué no me dan un poco de incentivo?" Ella se echó hacia atrás, el panorama del ocio.

"Orochimaru-sama es el líder de una nueva aldea oculta, Otogakure, y siempre está buscando nuevos reclutas. Estoy seguro de que sería incluso más atractiva la oferta de una suma de dinero." Dijo un poco más de confianza. Sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca de las líneas, pero algo le decía que ella era más paciente que Orochimaru.

"Yo podría ser persuadido a desprenderse de algunas perlas de sabiduría para el precio correcto." Ella reconoció.

"Si usted fuera tan amable, ¿podría tal vez proporcione un solo día en que Anko-san no van a estar para que yo pueda reportar a Orochimaru-sama?" Pidió respectivamente. Lo mejor era jugar sus cartas cerca del corazón, por ahora, hasta que tuvo un poco de tierra más estable para estar de pie.

Pudo ver una mirada inquisitiva en los ojos y se preguntó lo que estaba pensando. ¿Se parece? ¿Ella incluso tiene ese poder sobre el proyecto desechado de su amo?

"Anko-san no van a estar en la décimo tercera, que será la ventana de opurtunidad." Ella no dio ninguna razón por qué no sería nada más, y pidió ninguno. Sintió como su fusible repente había acortado y que sólo estaba esperando a la pluma. Tenía que navegar en este campo de minas potencial con cuidado.

"Gracias, Ran-san." Con eso, Ran reapareció y fue a decir un último adiós a su "hijo". Se preguntó si era realmente su hijo o si se adoptó o algo así.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentir que el KI, sólo que esta vez se centró en él en lugar de Yoroi.

"Kabuto-san, Hikaru-chan es muy importante para mí, si algo le pasa a él, está en su cabeza." Sin énfasis, sólo claramente señaló hecho, como si fuera un recordatorio distraído a un niño a comportarse en la escuela.

La puerta se cerró y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Eso había sido tensa sus nervios, trabajar en la oscuridad de esa manera, pero parece haber dado sus frutos. Hizo una nota mental para asegurarse de que Hikaru no consiguió ni un goteo de la nariz antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

"Mantener al niño a salvo."

_De Ran POV, diez de la mañana._

Después de haber escuchado la voz de Kabuto a través de la puerta, Ran sonrió temblorosamente antes de hacer su camino hacia el callejón más cercano. Una vez allí, ella casi lloró de alivio que no había sido descubierto. Se preguntó qué conclusiones loco ese tipo Kabuto estaba llegando en ese lío con la cabeza de su!

Eso había tomado todas sus habilidades y ella estaba segura de que probablemente había metido la pata en algún lugar de allí! Ella estaba contenta de haber logrado garantizar la seguridad de su hijo lo más posible, sin embargo, se preguntó a qué precio.

Ella desapareció en una nube de humo, y oró cosas saldrían bien.

_Hora actual, Camino a Nami._

Naome pasó por las memorias sobre el viaje en barco a través del mar. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente había tenido un rostro muy blanco todo el tiempo que pasó por los recuerdos, pero no importaba. Lo que importaba era que todo lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una gran cogida grupo!

Esto fue más que molesto, más que cualquier tipo de problema que ella había estado en! Esto merece un maldecir de porportions Barrio Rojo!Esta fue una maldita mierda más desarrollada corrida de un hijo de puta perra!

Lo que era peor, era que estaba bastante seguro de que esto era sólo el comienzo. A partir de ahora las cosas se iban a poner molesto, en palabras de su mejor amiga. Hablando de Shikamaru, ella rezó para que él estaría dispuesto a ayudarla cuando ella regresó a Konoha. Con su gran cerebro que podría ser su única esperanza para tirar de todo.

Al ver el puente, en general, es tamaño gigante, realmente no tienen tanto como un impacto como lo haría normalmente. La novedad de ver cosas nuevas habían desaparecido después de los primeros diez kilómetros, y Naome no podía pensar en otra cosa que la forma en que tipo de deseo que sólo podía terminar todo por saltar fuera de ella. Desde esa altura, golpeando el agua sería como golpear hormigón.

"Esto es por lo que yo te puedo llevar." El Rowman dijo con tristeza. Había mirado bastante nervioso todo el viaje, pero ahora parecía renuente a dejar allí, en medio de la nada.

Le dieron las gracias y se desechan sin su carga, lo que les deja vulnerables en un lugar que no sabían nada, en una tierra llena de miró nerviosamente hacia atrás en el mar y recordó el kiri falta nin había matado. ¿El próximo será de kiri también? Si es así, tenían una ventaja.

Estaban a mitad de camino a la casa de Tazuna cuando la niebla comenzó a rodar pulg Naome miró largo y tendido en la niebla. No había viento, pero había llegado en tan poco tiempo. Esto no era natural.

Ella casi se asustó cuando oyó un crujido en los arbustos pero resultó ser sólo un conejo. Un conejo blanco, raro en este clima. Normalmente ves los más al norte.

"Todo el mundo agachar la cabeza!" No pensaba, sólo obedeció la orden de su sensei a besar la tierra como algo muy grande y _de metal_ giró encima. Estaba segura de que había cortado unos cuantos pelos, y años, de su cabeza.

"Zabuza Momochi, el demonio de la niebla oculta." Oh, eso no era una buena cosa. Naome tomó un segundo para reflexionar sobre la cantidad de un _clúster de puta mierda_ todo lo relacionado con esta misión se había convertido! Lo siguiente, fue el Yondaime va a aparecer en un destello amarillo para acabar con el Kyuubi?

Naome le hubiera gustado tener un poco de madera que tocar porque probablemente gafe sí misma.

"Me siento honrado, Sharingan Kakashi." Bien, ahora estaba confundida. Ella sabía lo que era el sharingan, era un compañero de equipo con Uchiha Sasuke tenía que saber! ¿Por qué Kakashi _Hatake_ conectado al sharingan de ninguna manera, forma o forma?

"Maa, creo que voy a necesitar esto." Kakashi arrastrando las palabras, levantando su hitaite a partir de su posición torcida. Naome instintivamente sabía lo que había bajo ese parche improvisado, y se preguntó cómo lo consiguió.

"Para ver que tan pronto, me siento honrado Hatake." Zabuza se rió de su percha en su gran espada culo. Naome preguntó qué tipo de fuerza se necesitaba para lanzar algo así por lo que se dio por encima de ellos, con la fuerza suficiente para reducir potencialmente a través de ellos como mantequilla si ese árbol era alguna indicación.

"El equipo, la formación manji!" Kakashi espetó, su atención se centró por completo en el oponente en frente de él. Naome se unió a sus compañeros de equipo, tomando el flanco derecho esta vez en la formación con Sasuke en el punto.

Intento de la matanza inundó la zona y Naome instintivamente tiró fuera de ellos con su propia KI. KI era algo que antes no sabía que podía utilizar. No fue hasta que vio a Ichigo una vez más que se dio cuenta de que podía utilizar para gran efecto de acuerdo con Anko-nee.

Con el KI jounin que se celebra en la bahía con la suya, se obligó a mantener la calma. No podía perder la cabeza, su mente era su activo más importante y que podría ser necesario en cualquier momento.

"Jejeje, parece que uno de sus genin es realmente competente." Zabuza miró de frente. Se había sorprendido cuando sintió que su KI siendo empujado por otro de. Cuando se dio cuenta de la fuente de la tercera KI era la chica rubia, que había sabido que era diferente de los demás.

"Naome es, posiblemente, el shinobi más impredecible que he conocido." Kakashi murmuró. Se preguntó si matar a los desaparecidos había nin manufactered su KI. Se sorprendió por lo potente que era, como si alguien sonriendo y llegar a sacudir la mano, pero una senbon envenenado bajo la manga. Se ajusta a la misteriosa chica Uzumaki.

Podía oler la sangre de esta chica, pero era débil, arrastrado. Sabía que el Demon Brothers habían muerto, pero él no olía sangre en el jounin.

"Así que usted es el que mató a los dos bobos". Él dijo a la chica. Parecía un genin normal, incluso hasta el techo del doble fondo naranja bajo su chaqueta de cuero, pero no era como los otros dos, éste se sentía casi como una amenaza. Casi.

"... ¿Ayudaría que decir que fue un accidente?" Realmente esperaba que no entraría en una rabia como la segunda falta nin. Este tipo era un jounin y ella no estaba segura de poder protegerse contra él.

"... Tienes raro genin Hatake." Zabuza suspiró perezosamente. Bueno, probablemente debería conseguir esto comenzó antes de que perdiera lo que el respeto y el miedo que había obtenido de la audiencia.

La niebla se profundizó hasta que era difícil ver la mano delante de su cara. Naome vano trató de encontrar su sensei y oponente a través de la niebla, pero tuvo que renunciar a ella como una causa perdida. La única forma en que se iba a encontrar ellos era si querían que lo hiciera.

Aún así, pensó mientras se palmeó dos kunai en cada mano en un agarre inverso, si eran atacados estaría dispuesto a luchar.

Su voz salió de la niebla, al parecer desde todas las direcciones, lista de ocho países Kill seguro vitales de ataque. Para cada una con el nombre, Naome sabía que estaba tan vigilado como lo iba a conseguir. A falta de Bunshins spam como nadie que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitar ser golpeado si quisiera matarla.

Cuando sintió que él aparece junto a ella, en medio de su formación, se lanzó. Zabuza claramente había estado esperando algún tipo de duda, pero Naome no sentía. Cortó por primera vez en los riñones de una vez a través de un pulmón antes de que ella se dio cuenta de que era agua, no la sangre, que brota de las heridas.

"Good Naome trabajo." Oyó de la niebla, sin lugar a dudas su sensei.

Sasuke maldijo a sí mismo por tener que depender tanto de sus compañeros de equipo de supervivencia, al mismo tiempo que se alegraba de que no tenía que ayudar en la lucha. Esta pelea estaba fuera de su liga y se sentía como si lo hizo nada más que _respirar_ sería aplastado por las entidades en conflicto a su alrededor.

Zabuza y Kakashi fueron suficientes por sí mismas, pero Naome le estaba presionando sobre el borde y enviándolo espiral hacia abajo un profundo abismo. La única razón por la que era tan tranquilo como estaba, KI de Naome mantenía el jounin KI lejos y no se centra en se estaba centrando únicamente en Zabuza por lo que podía sentir, a pesar de que mantiene todo el KI de distancia.

Kakashi no era el único contendiente en esta lucha, a pesar de su Naome naranja locura de amor, era fuerte. Tal vez no en el nivel de jounin, pero suficiente para sacarlos con vida si intentaba con todas sus fuerzas y trabajó bien con Kakashi.

Odiaba ser tan débil, pero sólo por esta vez que estaba bien. Porque era Naome que estaba de pie a su lado. Él confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para ver su espalda y comprendió mejor que nadie más en este equipo loco.

Sakura sintió los dos KI y lo único que le impidió llorar fue KI de Naome empujando a los otros dos de distancia. KI de Naome era fuerte también, pero no asustarla. Aunque parezca extraño, rodeado de KI de Naome se sentía segura. Como si el KI fuera un escudo contra Zabuza, porque Naome no le permitió conseguir más allá de ella.

A diferencia de ella, Naome era fuerte! ¿Qué había estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Jugar ninja y se lava el pelo! Este. ¿No era. A. Game!Este era el mundo real y no era más que un insecto en frente de casi todos los presentes. No podía llevar algo a la mesa, que estaba solo en el camino. Ella era una distracción Kakashi y Naome no podían pagar.

Ella había pensado que era una kunoichi competente. Ella era sólo superada NaOMe en la academia. Aunque no era el mejor en taijutsu lo compensaba en smarts del libro! Pero booksmarts no ayudaron en el campo! Conocer las reglas shinobi no iba a dejar de Zabuza de matarla si no tenía cuidado!

Sakura sabía que estaba cerca de entrar en pánico de la misma manera todo el mundo sabe que el cielo es azul. En el fondo de su mente, se dio cuenta, reconoció, luego empujó lejos para cosas más importantes. Cosas como las salpicaduras de agua de un agua Bunshin que _Naome_sacó mientras había estado _soñando!_

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura tenía miedo por su vida. No era una sensación que le gustaba. Escuchando a la alabanza de su sensei, ella juró a sí misma, que nunca sería tan débil otra vez!

Kakashi y Zabuza fueron coincidentes entre si Bunshin para Bunshin cuando la marea de la batalla parecía girar. La niebla se despejó lo suficiente para ver dos jounin de pie en la superficie del agua por un segundo, antes de que Kakashi cayó por debajo de la superficie. Por segunda vez en pocos días Naome gritó de miedo por su vida.

"El agua Prisión jutsu completar." Zabuza levantó un orbe de agua con un brazo, y en su interior se sentó Kakashi. Naome quería creer que era un acto más. Otro truco de hacerse el muerto y esperar a que su oponente para darle la espalda. Gran ojo de Kakashi vetó esa creencia más rápido de lo que podía sorber ramen después del entrenamiento.

"Voy a matar al genin y constructor de puentes, a continuación, pasar a usted Hatake." Zabuza amablemente le dijo. Con una sola mano hizo un Bunshin agua y lentamente se acercó al genin, ejerciendo más KI Naome que podía luchar por su cuenta.

"Tengo que advertirte, demonio de la niebla", dijo enfáticamente, dando un paso delante de sus personas y Tazuna. Desde este punto, ella iba all-in Esperaba que su talento en el juego traducido a esta apuesta.

"Atacar a mi equipo le dará un billete de ida hacia atrás al infierno donde perteneces." El signo de la cruz fue hecha y veinte Bunshins apareció. Medio utilizado henged inmediato y se convirtió en fuma shuriken. La otra mitad, incluida ella misma, recogió estos shuriken y los arrojó a Zabuza y su Bunshin.

Zabuza se sorprendió cuando el chico había hecho Bunshins kage. Se había sorprendido cuando la mitad de ellos se convirtió en shuriken. No se sorprendió cuando fueron lanzados medio de él y la otra mitad en el Bunshin.

Cogió la primera shuriken y lo usó para desviar a los demás antes de que se disipó. Miró a la chica, se prepara para burlarse de ella y descorazonar a la manera de los ninjas. No fue hasta años de experiencia que lo obligaron a retirar su mano de la prisión y el dardo hacia un lado para evitar que la hoja del viento se sentía brisa junto a él.

Kakashi Hatake estaba enojado. Había bajado la guardia y casi le costó a su equipo por segunda vez en su vida. Zabuza no salía vivo de esta isla! Como Naome acaba de declarar, atacando su equipo ganó Zabuza un billete de ida al infierno.

Naome vio desde el banco como Kakashi utiliza el Sharingan a su pleno potencial. Copió cada movimiento, cada pensamiento, Zabuza hizo perfectamente, pero no sólo eso, él _predijo_ él. Pronto superó Zabuza y utiliza un jutsu Water Vortex para golpear el ninja renegado de nuevo hasta que chocó contra un árbol, sin poder moverse.

"Su futuro es la muerte." Kakashi monotoned, preparando un cuchillo kunai. Él estaba a punto de terminar cuando un desconocido hizo a "conocidos. Antes de Kakashi podía hacer más que notar su presencia, dos senbon encuentra profundamente en el cuello de Zabuza.

"Los felicito por su habilidad, Hatake-san, pero me temo que es mi presa." El enmascarado nin afirmó.

Después Kakashi confirmó la muerte, el enmascarado nin se le permitió tomar el cuerpo de Zabuza en algún lugar para ser desmontado en un nivel celular. Kakashi cubría el ojo cuando estaba seguro de que estaban solos y se sintió entonces la asombrosa pérdida de chakra. Él estaba al borde del agotamiento chakra.

Si hubiera sido atrapado en la burbuja del agua mucho más tiempo, había sin duda han pasado ya. Por así decirlo, que no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Lo mejor sería llegar a la casa de Tazuna-san lo más pronto posible, antes de que algo _más_ ocurrió.

Llegaron a la casa de Tazuna y él instruyó Naome hacer un perímetro con sus Bunshins antes konked en el futón que le habían dado por Tsunami-san. Estaba cansado, el futón era suave, y él realmente no quería tratar con el mundo real en el momento. Estaba demasiado cansado para leer su libro por lo que su única opción era dormir.

Naome hizo lo que le dijo e hizo una docena de Bunshins con órdenes de custodiar la casa. Después de eso, sin embargo, ella sólo quería meterse en un agujero en algún lugar y esperar a que la misión de ser terminado. En cambio, se hizo tres más Bunshins y los envió a explorar las islas para encontrar el escondite de este usuario Gato. (Y tal vez una cascada, con toda el agua justo por ahí).

Una vez hecho esto, se sentía más cansado de lo que ella recordaba haberse sentido en toda su vida. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar e intentó trabajar la energía para hacer ... _algo._ Ella no quería sentarse allí en un estado de estupor. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera _hacer!_

"Sasuke, Sakura, vamos. Me imagino que hay algunas cosas que usted puede mostrar, por lo que tendremos una mejor oportunidad en el futuro." Finalmente suspiró. Las había enseña la ejercicio caminando árbol, y si se terminó eso, caminar en el agua.

Para su crédito, siguieron sin decir una palabra. Ambos eran ávidos de entrenamiento. Algo que podían hacer con sus cuerpos para parar de pensar pensamientos agotadores. Pensamientos como si Gato enviaría más ninjas o si eso era todo lo que tenía en su arsenal.

Cuando encontró un lugar adecuado cerca, Naome explicó el concepto de árbol que camina. Les mostró cómo se hacía, explicó todo el asunto amountage chakra, luego dejar que ellos tienen en él. Sakura tenía muy buen control, pero las reservas pequeñas, Naome decidió que la mejor manera de ayudarla sería ayudando a construir más chakra.

"Sakura, ya que se puede hacer a pie de árbol, vamos a ver que haces árbol de _la lucha._ " Ella sugirió. Lucha Tree era mucho más difícil, pero el mismo principio básico. Sparring en una superficie vertical no fue tarea sencilla seguro.

Naome hizo un Bunshin e instruyó a Sakura para esquivar sin tocar el suelo. Su Bunshin contuvo un poco, pero cada vez que Sakura parecía conseguir la caída de ella, ella aceleró. Era la única forma en que podría mejorar!

Sasuke seguía penosamente lentamente al árbol, pero después de su impulso inicial se quedó sin él no hizo un montón de progreso. Podía ver el problema, y ella se puso de pie para arreglarlo.

"Sasuke, es necesario canalizar el chakra en los pies, lo dirija allí. Hay una diferencia." Ella llamó a él, poniendo una sonrisa de complicidad cuando se volvió para mirarla. Si él no tomó su consejo, que no era su problema, le observaba caer era entretenido en su propia manera.

Finalmente Naome comenzó sus propios ejercicios, convocando a unos Bunshins al mástil en contra. No quería agotar a sí misma más allá, pero sobre todo que el cansancio era mental. Ella todavía tenía suficiente chakra para continuar por el resto del día como este.

Algo le decía que iba a ser un día looong.

Al día siguiente su sensei se despertó con una buena parte de su chakra restaurado. Naome le dijo que se había dado cuenta de que la base de Gato estaba en el lado sur de la isla. Él era bastante impresionado sobre eso y le preguntó lo que habían estado haciendo mientras él estaba fuera de la misma. Explicó sobre la enseñanza y Sasuke Sakura árbol caminar y cómo Sakura intentaba su mano en la lucha contra árbol.

"Hmm, que ha sido abejas ocupadas". Kakashi bostezó, todavía se siente un poco mareado después de su siesta. Quería volver a dormir, pero algo seguía molestándolo. Algo acerca de la batalla de ayer lo puso en el borde, se sentía como que estaba esperando un ataque en cualquier momento.

Se acercó a la batalla, tratando de ver lo que se había perdido en la primera ronda. Él sólo había estado a punto de acabar con la vida de Zabuza cuando un cazador ninja apareció. Se había confirmado la matanza y el cazador ninja tomó el cuerpo lejos!

"Mierda". Él normalmente no lo hizo maldecir, pero la situación lo exigía.

"¿Cuál es sensei mal?" Sakura le preguntó con preocupación. Ella estaba tomando un descanso de la formación, ya que casi se había agotado todo su chakra.

"Cómo los demás, esto es importante." Él ordenó secamente. Debería haber visto de inmediato! Al estar fuera de la fuerza de tarea ANBU durante tanto tiempo había embotado sus habilidades. Tenía que reunirse con Yugao vuelta en Konoha para ponerse en forma otra vez.

"¿Me ha llamado sensei?" Naome lo saludó cuando ella y Sasuke entró detrás de Sakura. Se preguntó ociosamente si éste era el Naome real o un Bunshin, pero lo empujó de su mente por ahora. Es la misma diferencia de todos modos.

"Zabuza está vivo." Informó. Por supuesto que él se reunió con diversos grados de incredulidad y no podía culparlos. Después de la pelea de ayer que sin duda habían estado esperando un descanso de esta misión loco. Odiaba ser el portador de malas noticias, pero no tenía otra opción.

"Senbon no suelen matar las armas, y se llevó el cuerpo con él. Cazador ninja se supone que deshacerse del cuerpo de la vista de la matanza." Podía ver el amanecer preocupación en sus ojos, pero no podía hacer poco para aliviar su mente. No estaba al cien por ciento, sin embargo, sino una falsa muerte significaba no era Zabuza.

"En el lado positivo, tenemos tal vez una semana para prepararse." Sasuke parecía estar tomando el mejor, probablemente sintiendo que no había hecho lo suficiente en la última pelea. Sakura parecía que alguien acababa de anunciar un uniforme obligatorio de gris pálido y una buzzcut. Naome mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo, pero fue lo suficientemente hábil para ver el 'oh mierda' en sus ojos.

Naome gimió en voz alta tan pronto como ella estaba sola. Claro, no fue el Rayo Amarillo de venir a la vida, pero esto era bastante mala. La única _buena_ cosa sobre esta misión era que había encontrado una cascada!

"Si volviese a la aldea viva, con mucho gusto lo hago D-filas para el resto de mi vida sin quejas!" Ella trató de negociar con los dioses que estaban allí. Ella lo dudaba que harían un trato con ella sin embargo. después de todo lo que habían estado tratando de arruinar su más desde el primer día!

Con el tiempo se arrastraba desde el tejado de la casa de Tazuna y se dirigió hacia donde se acordó la cascada sea. Ella iba a cortar esa cascada antes de fin de semana o para que su ayuda había Snap!

Corte de una cascada es infinitamente más difícil de cortar una hoja. Al cortar una hoja, la sensación del chakra se asemeja más a un cuchillo delicado. No era muy fuerte, pero lo hizo bien para los pequeños detalles, que era por qué ella fue capaz de tallar las cosas en la madera, pero sin cortar a través de un árbol.

Naome rápidamente descubrió que un cuchillo delicado no se va a cortar aquí. Literalmente, de hecho. Al principio intentó usar sólo más chakra, cargas tope más, pero lo único que hizo fue neumático a salir. Después de sus Bunshins habían aparecido, se sentó en el banco y tomar el sol mientras esperaba que se seque lo suficiente para poner en una camisa.

Sí, Naome Uzumaki llevaba poco más que un traje de baño, un bikini azul bebé sin dejar nada a la imaginación! De vuelta en Konoha, Shikamaru sentía muy decepcionado por no haber visto algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué.

"Me alegra ver que estás disfrutando de ti mismo." Naome eeped y saltó hacia arriba, para llegar a sus armas y dibujando un kunai antes de que ella se dio cuenta de que era sólo Kakashi.

"¡No hagas eso!" Ella gritó, relajándose un poco. No iba a volver a acostarse sin embargo, después de todo, Kakashi era un pervertido descarado si sus hábitos de lectura son cualquier cosa ir cerca. Puede que tenga que defenderse de boytoy de Anko.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó con curiosidad falso. Él había estado observando desde hace algún tiempo, pero en realidad no tenía idea de cómo romper el objeto de su conocimiento misterioso.

"No es como si fuera un secreto." Naome murmuró antes de tocar el pelo mojado. Además, él podría ser capaz de darle algunos consejos para terminar este entrenamiento.

"Estoy tratando de cortar una cascada." Ella con cara de palo, como si realmente debería haber descubierto por sí mismo antes de esa fecha.

"Hmm, podría ayudar si me ayudas!" Él se rió. Los hombres adultos, especialmente adultos _shinobi_ hombres, no debe reír.

"¿Para qué necesitas ayuda?" Ella preguntó con suspicacia. Ella era una chica prepubecent usando nada más que un bikini, se le permitió ser un poco sospechoso de los motivos de una de pervertir conocida para ayudarla.

"Sólo quiero saber dónde estás aprendiendo habilidades de nivel Chunin." Dijo inocentemente, levantando la mano en un gesto de warded. Su ojo no perdonará aún no había salido de su libro, y si Naome miró de cerca, pudo ver que planeando sobre la página.

"¿En serio?" Estaba un poco sorprendido que no había simplemente pura y simple le preguntó. Fue sólo algunos jutsu y un poco de manipulación de elementos. No era un alma rompiendo secreto como el Kyuubi, y él ya sabía de eso!

"Pero primero tengo que hacerte una pregunta y tienes que contestar con sinceridad." No estaba seguro de lo que quería saber, pero dudaba de que era algo muy sensible. Así que aceptó sin conocer los términos en absoluto.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con Anko y su bebé?" Cue Kakashi cayendo desde su percha en un árbol. De todas las preguntas que podría haber pedido, incluso uno sobre el Kyuubi, le preguntó acerca de su vida amorosa? Ni siquiera debe saber acerca de eso!

"¿Cómo?" No pudo terminar la pregunta, se limitó a mirar como un búho en su momento más _impredecible_ estudiante!

"Responde!" Naome pinchó, yendo tan lejos como para meter la hitaite. Él tomó un segundo para señalar que todavía estaba sólo en un bikini y que su forma se desarrolla temprano antes de que se golpeó mentalmente. Casi podía sentir su sensei está mirando hacia él desde lo alto!

"Voy a preguntarle si ella se casará conmigo." No habían estado saliendo mucho por las normas civiles, pero más que suficiente en el mundo shinobi. La vida era demasiado corta y loco para perder el tiempo en relaciones largas.

"Kay, a continuación, he conseguido algunas noticias para usted!" Ella necesitaba consejos sobre Kabuto todos modos y Kakashi era el único disponible. Tenía que conseguir esto de su pecho antes de que arrancó su revés y comenzó a incendiar su aldea.

"Todo empezó en mi décimo cumpleaños, cuando mi apartamento estaba quemando." Ella comenzó. Esto iba a ser un día largo, pero espero que rentable.

Para su crédito, sólo interrumpido dos veces para aclarar, una vez que pedir la descripción exacta del violador, y otra vez para confirmar que Kabuto y sus compañeros eran espías de Orochimaru. Cuando ella terminó de explicar cómo Ran llegó a ser, el miedo a Hikaru está quitando, la creación de Zoro, y conocer a muchos ninjas de alto rango, era casi la hora de la cena.

Cuando terminó, Kakashi ponderó todo lo que acababan de decir en serio. La mujer Anko civil estaba tan cerca de la realidad era Naome, Hikaru era el hijo de la violación de Naome y _Asuma_ fue la enseñanza de su alumno manipulación elemental!

Se obligó a empujar que fuera por el asunto más urgente que nos ocupa sin embargo. Kabuto Yakushi era un chico extraño. Se había graduado en diez, pero luego pareció golpear una pared de ladrillo en su carrera. Siguió tomando el examen Chunin pero siempre se retiró después de la segunda prueba. Él siempre había sospechado, pero Kakashi nunca pensé que estaría un lunar de Orochimaru.

Esto tenía que ser tratada con la máxima confidencialidad y, por mucho que odiara la puso en más peligro después de los últimos dos días que había tenido, Naome iba a jugar un papel importante en él sacando. El espía que no se ve es paralizante, sino una visible fue una bendición.

Naome vestido y árbol saltó a la casa de Tazuna, donde podían oler el aroma celestial de comida recién hecha. Ambos eran más hambre de lo que quería admitir y que pueden haber acelerado un poco a correr cuando el olor golpeó la nariz. Ellos pueden tener.

La comida estaba por terminar, la gente empieza a sentirse lleno, pero seguir comiendo porque todavía había comida en la mesa. Naome sintió mejor con el peso de su pecho para que ella se dejó relajarse y descansar un poco. En retrospectiva, debería haber sabido que los dioses tenían más en la tienda para ella.

"¿Por qué no te rindes?" La rubia se detuvo con un trozo de carne a medio camino de su boca mientras ella giró la cabeza para mirar el niño sentado a su lado.

"¿Perdón?" Ella no pudo haber oído bien, iba a hacerlo? Eso pareció sólo la ira del muchacho, sin embargo, y él se puso tan rápido su silla cayó detrás de él, cayendo con estrépito al suelo.

"Si usted siempre está tratando de luchar Gato ustedes matarán! Vienes aquí todos contentos y esas cosas y meter las narices donde no lo hace belond! No sabes cómo hemos sufrido!" Gritó directamente a ella. Naome repente no tenía ganas de comer.

"Ne, Inari-chan, que es la mujer sentada frente a usted?" Ella preguntó, tratando de mantener la mordida de su voz.

"Mi mamá, ¿por qué?" Obviamente, él pensó que ella estaba tratando de engañarlo.

"El hombre a la cabeza de la mesa?" Ella preguntó a continuación, bajar el arroz y la carne que había estado a punto de comer. Ella no tenía hambre.

"Mi abuelo. Ahora, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Estás tonto?" Le preguntó, gruñendo positivamente ahora.

«Una madre y un abuelo eh? ¿Qué estás lloriqueando por entonces?" Esta vez fue ella la que se levantó de la mesa. Ella estaba tratando muy duro para no dejar suelto un montón de KI en el camarón.

"Nunca has tenido que trabajar un día en tu vida, que siempre ha venido a casa a una comida caliente y los rostros sonrientes! Usted dice que debemos dar para arriba, que si no nos vamos vamos a morir?" Él asintió con la cabeza vacilante, podía sentir su enojo, aunque estaba segura de que nada de eso mostró en su voz, si no su lenguaje corporal.

"Bueno, si lo _hacemos_ vamos, ¿quién crees que va a morir? " Ella sabía que él lo consiguió cuando él miró a su abuelo y luego hacia abajo a sus zapatos. Ella podía ver lágrimas cayendo ahora y por un instante, no era Inari pero Hikaru estaba allí. Toda su furia parecía drenar y se arrodilló para estar a nivel visual con el niño.

"Un consejo Inari-chan, si hay monstruos, el héroe no se queda atrás." Ella le dijo en voz baja antes de levantarse y dar gracias Tsunami para la comida. Se fue antes de que ella hiciera algo más para avergonzar a sí misma. Tenía que llegar a un plan de batalla.

La semana pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto. Kakashi se mantuvo fiel a su palabra y le dijo que el uso de chakra para cortar una hoja era una cosa, con _viento del_ chakra fue otro. Podía hacer su corte de chakra, pero no era el viento todavía! Una vez que él le había enseñado cómo cambiar su chakra en chakra de viento, que había empezado a ver un poco de progreso con cada nuevo lote de Bunshins.

Sasuke terminó árbol de caminar un día antes y que descansó el último. Parecía que quería discutir en la que hasta Kakashi le había dicho que si lo hacía nada más que sentarse allí y mirar bastante (sus palabras, no las mías), entonces él no sería de ayuda en la batalla. Eso pareció calmar su ego por lo menos.

Sakura terminó combates árbol, capaz de esquivar cualquier nivel de golpes de un Bunshin sin tocar el suelo. Había trabajado duro tambié estaba orgulloso de ella y no podía dejar de preguntarse si ella estaba viendo la muerte de una fan.

El día del partido hasta llegó y se dirigieron al puente juntos. Naome dejado media docena Bunshins con Tsunami e Inari, por si alguien tiene una idea brillante, y se fue con su equipo.

El puente estaba en silencio. En lugar de la habitual clammer de los martillos golpeando y sierras sierras, había un silencio de muerte. Kakashi vio a los hombres inconscientes ante Naome tenido algunos Bunshins mueven fuera del camino. Si la lucha se acercaba ella no quiere preocuparse por los inocentes.

"Kakashi Hatake, un placer verte de nuevo." Zabuza apareció en un remolino de _agua_ con su compañero, un niño con una máscara no pocos años mayor que ellos.

"Así que su amigo Hunter ha decidido unirse a la batalla, ne?" Kakashi arrastrando las palabras-, en busca de todo el mundo como si estuviera hablando de precios kunai en vez de apostar la vida de él y de sus estudiantes.

"Haku es más que suficiente para manejar ese alborotador rubia." El ninja renegado burló, obviamente, el sondeo de una debilidad. Naome miró a su oponente y trató de averiguar cómo se puede luchar. Fue construido como se imaginaba Shikamaru podría ser en unos pocos años, si es que surgió el pelo, construido para la velocidad en lugar de la fuerza.

"¿Qué te parece lo más probable es Naome?" Kakashi preguntó en tono de broma. Oh, él sabía de que estaba loca suerte con apuestas, ¿cómo no podría? Así que si él estaba tratando de tentar a la suerte quién podría culparlo?

"Yo no soy principalmente un luchador velocidad pero su senbon no voy a hacer mucho daño con mi factor de curación." Ah, el aumento de la curación ¿qué haría sin ti? A menos que se alcanzó un punto vital que no se ve obstaculizada demasiado.

"Su ninjutsu es desconocida pero me arriesgaría a decir que tiene que ver con el frío en el aire." Terminó, el farol en sus observaciones sobre todo pero sabía que dio en el blanco cuando los dedos de Haku se crisparon. Esa máscara le hizo más difícil de leer, pero ella podía arreglárselas, tuvo que!

"Muestra". Zabuza murmuró entre sus vendajes. A pesar de que sería privada admitirse a sí mismo a la chica tenía talento si ella era capaz de entender todo eso con una mirada. La lucha estaba en marcha.

**Fecha final del capítulo mwuhahaha! ahora debe esperar a que me actualizo a ver qué pasa!**

Naruto, ella es la celebración de la próxima actualización de rehén!

Sasuke; Nos dieron un rescate, que quería llegar a un centenar de comentarios para este fic!

Naruto; Cien opiniones? ¿Está loco! Esto es el equivalente a cinco dólares!

Sasuke, ella es muy seria, mira lo escribió en tinta roja!

Naruto, * Gulp * Ya has oído a la gente emo! Date prisa y revisión o actualización pobre no puede ver la luz del día otra vez!


	5. Peligro

Naruto, señoras y señores nos complace informar de actualización se ha salvado!

Sasuke; LC se aburrió y decidió comenzar el próximo capítulo.

Naruto, ella dijo 85 ¿Fue lo suficientemente cerca!

LC; Sí, lo hice! Así que decidí dejar amablemente que los lectores ven la nueva rajado!

Naruto; Así Update grabada! ¡Hurra!

LC: Ahora, tengo que vendar los ojos a mí mismo y empezar a apretar botones al azar!

Sasuke, pensé que iba a escribir el capítulo?

LC: Yo soy.

Sasuke; ... Con los ojos vendados?

LC, soy todo eso y una bolsa de patatas fritas!

Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no tengo Naruto! Él no es el mío! Su hijo está bien, y no voy a dejar que usted tiene Hikaru-chan!

Capítulo 5, viernes trece.

Naome lanzó hacia delante y al lado un poco mientras ella se Haku lejos de su objetivo. Cuanto más lejos, mejor, pero que tendría que tener cuidado de no atrapar a los otros en el fuego cruzado de su jutsu. Necesitaba distancia y tiempo para planear y espero que este tipo la subestimada.

Una visión de su bebé sonriendo mientras se última vez que lo vio, la construcción de una pequeña ciudad de los bloques, pasó por la mano férrea se apoderó de su corazón y sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de perder hoy. Porque si lo hacía entonces ella estaría dejando que un niño de edad para enfrentar el mundo sin ella, el KAA-chan todavía necesitaba.

"Lo siento, pero no estoy conteniendo." Ella murmuró en tono de disculpa de antemano. Probablemente tendría más sangre en sus manos al final del día, pero tal vez valdría la pena, por ese niño bigotes esperando en casa.

"Lo siento también." Haku dijo, frente a ella ahora en el otro lado del puente, bien lejos de todos los demás.

"De esta manera shinobi es difícil para mí, sino para proteger el sueño de mi maestro de Zabuza-sama, que se convertirá en su herramienta y mate a mi corazón." Él dijo en serio, dibujando algunas senbon. Naome pasó por handsigns y cuando ella se lanzó, ella realeased un gran avance.

Haku esquivó el senbon que estaban volando hacia él y él pasó por algunos una firme mano. Naome sabía que tenía que atar de alguna manera a las dos manos, pero al hacerlo se busca un poco complicado.

Naome lanzó un Kage Bunshin para actuar como escudo humano contra los senbon hielo. El Bunshin apareció y cayó al suelo, y ella descubrió por qué había una frialdad en el aire. Haku utiliza hielo ninjutsu, y en buena medida parecía tener la habilidad de hacer senbon!

"Usted está en desventaja." Haku señaló. Naome tragó porque sabía que él estaba en lo correcto y en este momento mantener su cara de póquer era demasiado por encima de todo. Estaban rodeados por el agua que se podría utilizar para hacer hielo, así que sí, bastante gran desventaja. Ella sólo tendría que conformarse sin embargo, como siempre.

"Escucha, tengo a alguien que me espera en casa, y el infierno si me lo estoy dejando solos más tiempo del absolutamente necesario!" Ella gritó, su sensación de la tensión cortante como un cuchillo. Su KI había sido puesto en libertad, pero KI de este hombre la hacía frío hasta los huesos. Se sentía como si estuviera atrapado en una tormenta de nieve, inútilmente en busca de un claro entre las nubes.

Ella se echó hacia delante, usando su chakra como un trampolín para un impulso extra de velocidad. Haku cogió el puño, pero al igual que con Chunin, había escondido un shuriken en la palma de la mano donde no podía ser visto fácilmente. Tendría que llegar a un nombre para esa maniobra particular, especialmente si utiliza con frecuencia.

Haku jadeó de dolor mientras su mano se cortó en el shuriken pero se obligó a no bajar la guardia. Él no esperaba eso, pero lo compensaba eso ahora tomando un senbon con la mano libre. Pagaría la espalda lo más fuerte que le dio.

Naome había estado observando a la otra mano, cuidado con los signos con las manos, así que cuando él agarró el senbon sacó un í fue donde su arma secreta era práctica. La razón por la que tenía bolsas kunai en ambas piernas fue porque era ambidextro, y junto con su nueva capacidad de agregar chakra de viento para sus hojas, fue mortal.

Haku descubrió esto cuando su senbon se redujo a la mitad y se vio obligado a saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser destripado como un genin era impredecible y peligroso, al igual que Zabuza-sama había advertido. Tendría que usar _ese_ jutsu!

"Espejos Cristal de hielo demoníacos!" Gritó, usando su mano buena para formar las señales que decidir al final de este partido. Tendría que acabar con ella rápidamente, a pesar de que odiaba tener sangre en sus manos. Especialmente la sangre de una persona que, en otra vida, pudo haber sido un buen amigo.

Naome sólo podía ver como estaba rodeado de grandes espejos por todos lados, pero por debajo de ella. A pesar de que se recubrió con una fina heladas. Lo bueno es que ella trajo la chaqueta o ella cogería su muerte de frío! Bromas aparte, sin embargo, al ver a Haku se funden en uno de los espejos y luego aparece en todos ellos, se sentía un poco como estar en una tormenta de nieve. No podía ver la salida.

"Esto acaba de conseguir más difícil." Ella murmuró con tristeza, maldiciendo a sí misma por permitir que esto suceda. Tendría que ser mejor que esto! Ella iba a ser Hokage algún día! De ninguna manera se está muriendo aquí!

"Sasuke!" Ella gritó en voz alta, esperando que su compañero pudiera oírla. Podía usar jutsu bola de fuego para derretir los espejos desde el exterior, y que iba a necesitar ayuda para deshacerse de ellos.

"Naome!" Oyó a su izquierda, de nuevo a donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo. Sonaba como Sasuke estaba en camino.

"Derretir los espejos de afuera!" Ella ordenó en voz alta, y en el movimiento. Haku no se contentó con dejar su parcela a escapar de la paz, que tenía que ir y empezar a tirar senbon a ella desde todos los ángulos.

Su chaqueta de cuero absorbe algo del golpe, pero el cuero no era el más adecuado para la armadura. Su chaqueta no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para que dejen de perforar ella, sólo de golpear algo vital. Naome recordado Zabuza durante su última pelea y una mano se extendió hasta el nudo de su hitaite, dada por Iruka-sensei el día en que se graduó de la academia.

Rápidamente se la bajó a su cuello y se volvió al revés. Al menos de esta manera ella estaba a salvo de los ataques por sorpresa allí.

Un fuego brotó de su izquierda y pudo ver las llamas. El agua goteaba desde el espejo y ella hurredly inició un jutsu viento. Viento más fuego, igualaron realmente un gran auge. Una gran explosión era justo lo que recetó el doctor!

Haku podía ver lo que iba a suceder, por lo que impedido. Él salió corriendo de su espejo y agarró al chico Uchiha antes de echarlo en el interior de la jaula. En el interior tendría ninguna posibilidad de fundir los espejos.

Naome saltó y atrapó su compañero de equipo en la cúspide de su caída, concediéndole un aterrizaje suave. Ella gruñó al ser aplastado entre él y el suelo, pero lo puso detrás de ella. No estaba mal herido, que todavía tenía que luchar, y que se había convertido en un poco más difícil que antes.

Sin embargo, si ella quería que nadie a sus espaldas, era Sasuke Uchiha, el único hombre que nunca pudo vencer definitivamente en un partido de taijutsu. Ella lo ayudó a levantarse rápidamente y la puso contra su, ya que ambos se defendieron de los ataques.

"Kind of a bajar en!" Ella jadeó, sintiendo un poco de aliento de la caída.

"Fue una serie de la cosa momento". Sasuke ahogó. Se había sorprendido cuando ese enmascarado nin lo había agarrado y podría admitir que debería haber estado en guardia. Haría mejor la próxima vez, y habrá una próxima vez!

Naome difundido algunos Bunshins a comprar un poco de espacio para respirar y se arrastró Sasuke a cuclillas para una reunión mini Bunshin, el mejor maldito jutsu en toda la creación. Realmente necesitaba gracias Aburame Shibi.

"Sasuke, nuestra única esperanza es conseguir el heck fuera de aquí. Cuando me darás a luz un nuevo lote de Bunshins, hacer un descanso para él." Ella le ordenó antes de que se vieron obligados a saltar de nuevo en la pelea. Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir con su consentimiento antes de que él estaba tratando de desviar la mayor cantidad senbon como pudo.

Ambos mantuvieron ser golpeado, pero no eran más que pequeños cortes y heridas punzantes hasta ahora. Naome frunció el ceño. Haku estaba jugando con ellos? Esperemos que ella podría utilizar eso a su ventaja. Al poco tiempo, porque si esperaba mucho más tiempo que habían venido a buscar como puercoespines.

"Multi Kage Bunshin jutsu!" Ella gritó, sus manos en una cruz tan pronto como el ataque adormeció un poco. Ella se vio obligada a tomar dos senbon en el hombro, pero valió la pena, cuando más de veinte Bunshins poofed a la existencia.

Ella y Sasuke ya se están trasladando a los extremos opuestos, utilizando los Bunshins como escudos tanto como sea posible y contando con Haku está demasiado distraído para darse cuenta. Cuando Naome se vio obligado a detenerse o ser asesinado por un par de senbon, sabía que no había funcionado.

"¿Estás bien, Sasuke?" Ella preguntó al niño sin aliento. Esta vez no había sido capaz de atraparlo y se había golpeado el suelo muy duro. No sonaba como si se rompió algo, sin embargo, que era una ventaja para ellos.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se obligó a ponerse de pie. Algo extraño había sucedido con todos los Bunshins corriendo y tratando de atacar a los espejos. Había visto una mancha que va de aquí para allá entre los espejos, haciendo estallar los Bunshins y lanzando a los dos de nuevo. Casi había _visto._

"Naome, ¿cuántas veces se puede hacer eso?" Le preguntó, mirándola hace diez Bunshins más para tomar el rumbo camino senbon.

"¿No ha encontrado un límite todavía, pero lo haré saber!" Eso fue alentador y él le dijo que seguir haciendo Bunshins. Naome, en su haber, no se cuestionan. Si tenía un plan que era mejor que ella. Ella había estado planeando convertir esto en una batalla de desgaste, ya que estaba segura de los espejos se llevaron una gran cantidad de chakra para sostenerse.

Ella sintió el calor abrasador que otra bola de fuego cobró vida y se preguntó qué Sasuke estaba jugando en. ¿No que ya tratan el asunto de fusión antes? Ella no tenía el tiempo ni la energía para tratar de diseccionar sus motivos, sin embargo, sólo podía seguir haciendo Bunshins y con la esperanza de que no sólo estaba soplando aire caliente.

Sasuke parpadeó y sintió una picazón en los ojos, pero no se detuvo a rayarlos. Casi podía ver ahora, que desdibujan fue cada vez más más larga y más difícil miraba, más veía Haku punzante cada Bunshin individual! Podía verlo!

Sopló otra bola de fuego, su tercer y más que probablemente su último antes del agotamiento chakra, y sentía cierto orgullo al ver que había quemado la pierna del pantalón. Tenía que hacer algo mejor, sin embargo, todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte! Tenía que hacerse más fuerte si iba a derrotar a _él!_

Oyó un grito de sorpresa detrás de él y vio Naome caer. Éste no fue puf y aunque podía ver el senbon caer, casi en cámara lenta. No pensaba, sólo _se movió_ . Se mudó porque no podía soportar ver a nadie más cerca de morir, y Naome cuenta.

Les sentía perforar su cuerpo, que no había tenido tiempo suficiente para desviarlos. Estaba de pie sobre ella y podía ver la boca abierta y los ojos cada vez más amplia al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

"Te ves ... como ... un perdedor." Se rió sin humor. La oscuridad estaba esperando en el borde de su visión, pero se obligó a permanecer despierto un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

Se encontró que pone en sus brazos sin el recuerdo de la caída, pero eso no importa. Ella le gritaba a permanecer despierto, pero su cuerpo ya iba entumecida. Si esto es lo que iba a morir, sentía que no era tan malo. Se espera que más dolor.

"Yo no ... quiero morir ... aquí. Todavía ... necesito matarlo ... a mi hermano." Él susurró asustada a su pesar. Tendría que enfrentarse a la familia que había dejado hace mucho tiempo. El que había sido sacrificado por _el hombre!_

"Bueno, usted no está consiguiendo su venganza al morir!" Naome gritó desesperadamente. Ella sabía que la masacre Uchiha, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ella sabía que el joven genio, a continuación, trece Itachi Uchiha, había cometido el crimen. Ella recordaba haber visto a Sasuke una semana después y pensar que estaba solo entonces, igual que ella.

En unos ingenuos siete años de edad, pensó que podría ser la base de una amistad. Ella había tratado de acercarse a él una vez, sólo para decirle que quería ser su amigo, pero había acobardado en el último minuto. Debido a que no estaba solo, en realidad no. Llevó a los muertos en sus hombros así que obviamente se sentía como si a veces se podía oír a su familia muerta. Ella pensó que tal vez eso era lo que lo llevó sucesivamente.

Ahora, con los ojos ya cerrados y el cuerpo inerte, se preguntó donde los fantasmas eran ahora. Le saludo en la otra vida, tal vez? Eso esperaba, se merecía una oportunidad con su familia.

Entonces la realidad del golpe situación y lo único que podía pensar era lo que era por _él!_ Eso arruinó _**ningún bien enmascarado nin mató Sasuke!**_ Un fuego rojo sangre corría por sus venas y su visión teñida rojo, se puso de pie y miró directamente en el espejo que ella **sabía**celebrada Haku.

"Es la primera vez que ve a un compañero muere en la batalla? Él murió como un ninja." Él no estaba ayudando a su caso. No podía cavar un agujero más profundo en ese punto si hubiera sido entregada una pala.

" **Te voy a matar! "** Naome rugió, sintiendo esa ráfaga de energía roja a través de su cuerpo. Una rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo y todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba, era su cuerpo que yacía roto a sus pies!

Haku jadeó cuando sintió el cambio. De repente, no era un genin, ni siquiera una kunoichi de pleno derecho, de pie delante de él. La gente llamaba a Zabuza-sama un demonio, pero éste era el verdadero monstruo. Se sentía sucio de pie cerca de él! La chica se había ido, Naome había sido sustituido por este poder que brota de su cuerpo en oleadas.

Él tomó la decisión de matar a ella y cayó del espejo superior con un senbon en su única mano buena. Tenía que terminar esto antes de ese chakra falta hizo algo. No podía permitir que el sueño de Zabuza-sama morir!

Naome sintió una jugada individual y ella se salió del camino, antes de que ella se lanzó hacia delante más rápido que Haku podía ver. Todos Haku sabía era un dolor cegador en su rostro mientras la máscara se rompió y fue empujado a través de uno de sus espejos. Cayó pies sobre la cabeza por un segundo antes de recuperar el equilibrio y vio algo verdaderamente horrible.

No había sido capaz de ver el alcance de sus cambios antes, pero sus ojos eran claros ahora. Había garras en la mano y su pelo estaba pulsando con el chakra falta. Sus marcas de bigotes eran más oscuras y ella estaba gruñendo, mostrando un par de colmillos nacarados que parecían capaces de arrancar la garganta. La diferencia más aterrador eran sus ojos, donde una vez que se encontraban en calma y calculador, con un amago de risa siempre oculto por la superficie, ahora eran de un rojo intenso que brillaba con una _intención._

Naome gruñó y echó a correr, con el brazo recogido en un golpe mientras se acercaba a su **presa!** Puso toda su fuerza, todo su peso en su puño, dispuesto a poner fin a la lucha de un solo golpe decisivo. Ella se congeló en su lugar cuando ella lo miró a los ojos.

Ojos solitarios con una frialdad que sentía extrañamente cálida. Recordó haber visto esos ojos todos los días antes del nacimiento de su hijo, antes de Shikamaru y Anko-nee. Antes de que la vida se volvió de pronto algo precioso. Eran los ojos de alguien que sabía lo que era, no es necesaria.

"¿Por qué no me pegas?" Lo oyó venir desde muy lejos, como si estuviera atrapado en una niebla teñida de rojo. Esto ayudó a centrar y tirar a sí misma de que la mancha sádico.

"Tus ojos". Ella se limitó a decir que casi sintió ganas de reír. Allí estaba ella, a un callejón sin compañero y sensei sin duda luchando por su vida y ella se negó a matar a su oponente simplemente porque tenía ojos solitarios? Este fue el punto en el que se dio la vuelta en su hitaite y firmado en el manicomio.

"Ya veo, usted no es el infierno de estar solo." Haku dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos eran normales otra vez, y esta vez pudo ver lo que perdido en un mundo que no le importaba si vivían o morían.

"Naome-san, por favor, mátame". Su corazón se congeló en su pecho y miró al chico weilding hielo como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. ¿Por qué quería que ella lo mató? ¿No debería estar tomando ventaja de su debilidad en este instante?

"He fallado a mi maestro, yo soy una herramienta rota, ya no soy necesario". Trató de explicar, sólo confunde aún más. Antes de que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba diciendo la rubia kunoichi de Konoha sobre su vida. Todo, desde su madre se mató para ser encontrado por Zabuza-sama. Cuando terminó, se sentía emocionalmente agotado.

"Así que por favor, Naome-san, me mataría." Se declaró. Estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo por sí mismo, sus manos ya temblaban y sabía que sería difícil resistirse a bloquear o esquivar el golpe.

Naome inclinó la cabeza durante un minuto mientras su mano derecha tomó un kunai de su bolsa derecha. Si ese era su único deseo, que tendría que hacerlo. Ella no era tan cruel como para dejarlo vivir solo de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo, ella dudó. Antes de que ella había matado a sangre caliente, el calor del momento. Esta vez, su sangre corrió fría y su miedo de que ella estaba pasando con esto.

Se echó hacia delante con un salto impulsado chakra pero en lugar de la hoja, cerró la culata del kunai contra la sien de Haku. Si iba a morir hoy, no sería por sus manos. Tenía más que suficiente sangre para toda la vida ya. Ella no podía hacer frente a su hijo si ella mató a este chico.

Haku cayó al suelo y ella ahorró unos segundos para atarlo antes de darse cuenta de la niebla había comenzado a despejarse. Levantó la cabeza y se volvió hacia donde podía ver Zabuza y su sensei aún duking, taijutsu recta por el momento.

Ella no estaba pensando demasiado claramente cuando se acercaba a la A-rank vs A-rank batalla. De lo contrario podría haber dado vuelta y correr en la dirección opuesta. Por así decirlo, más tarde decidió que era la mejor decisión que había tomado todo el día.

Ella estaba tirando el kunai callejero y shruiken en la batalla, por lo general para obtener un respiro de su sensei. Kakashi iba a sacar un pergamino en uno de sus bolsillos en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaban solos.

Se oyó el sonido de aplausos y cada shinobi en el puente parecía congelar en su lugar como un juego de la luz verde de la luz roja. Como uno de los cuatro ninjas restantes se volvieron hacia el borde del puente, donde a partir de un buque mercante grande varios bandidos y un enano vestido con un traje habían desembarcado.

"Algún demonio, más como un bebé a mi ojos Zabuza!" El enano se echó a reír. Naome preguntó dónde un enano tuvo la brillante idea de antagonizar una A en el ranking falta nin cuando no estaba herido de gravedad. ¿Quién era él de todos modos?

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Gato?" Eh, cuando lo perdió sus vendajes boca? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, hablar de la visión de túnel.

"Pues ya ves, las cosas han cambiado. Ya no la intención de pagar." Este fue Gato de Gato corporaciones? El gran magnate naviero? Un enano en un traje? Naome honestamente podía decir que había esperado algo _más._

"Me parece que unos matones bien colocados pueden tomar fácilmente por un shinobi, mucho más barato también." Fue Gato ciego? ¿No podía ver Zabuza apenas se lesiona y que había otros tres shinobi de pie en el puente? Sakura contó también, a pesar de que estaba destinado a seguir con Tazuna para protegerlo aún podía lanzar kunai en línea recta, por lo que los bandidos podían ser recogidos fuera.

"Gato error grande." Zabuza _gruñó._ Durante un segundo, Naome podía entender por qué se llama un demonio. Ella sí que no le gustaría encontrarse con él en un callejón oscuro!

"Creo que nuestra lucha ha terminado Hatake." Él dijo, sonando un poco decepcionado de que no podía seguir peleando la copia legendario gato ninja.

"Supongo que sí". Kakashi estaba de acuerdo. No parecía muy fuera de forma. El lema shinobi, fácil se va fácil venir, vino a la mente. Naome preguntó si alguna vez se molestó por nada. Tal vez si perdía ese libro naranja preciosa de la que empezaría a llorar?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zabuza se encontraba en medio de los matones y desgarrando a través de ellos con la espada como si fueran un pañuelo de papel mojado. Naome perdió la pista de él cuando él se movió, sólo ver la sangre pulverizar y desmembró partes del cuerpo dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso.

"Espera, no, te voy a pagar, lo juro!" Gato declaró. Él era el único que quedaba en pie y Zabuza fue poco a poco haciendo su camino hacia é había donde para él para correr, no hay manera de ocultar. Su única esperanza, la hoja shinobi.

"Voy a abrir el comercio a Konoha! Darles todo el dinero que quieran!" Él intentó declararse en primer lugar con Naome y Kakashi. Estaba desesperado, y los hombres desesperados hacía cosas estúpidas. Empezó a correr hacia su barco, gritando para que alguien a bordo para desechar.

Zabuza no lo dejes cuatro pasos, y antes de Naome podía cerrar los ojos, vislumbró una cabeza sin dejar de gritar siendo separados de un cuerpo diminuto. No podía decirle que lamentaba su muerte, pero no creía que pudiera soportar tanta muerte en un día.

"Oi, gaki, mataste Haku?" Naome abrió los ojos con cautela, consciente de los cadáveres tan cerca que casi podía saborear la sangre. Zabuza estaba de pie fuera de una manera, y Kakashi-sensei se interponía entre él y ella, un escudo contra el demonio.

"No, él es inconsciente." Ella contestó. No había sido capaz de matarlo, y veas si se quedó contento. La mirada en los ojos de Zabuza le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Si Zabuza jamás había pensado en Haku como una herramienta, a continuación, que había sido el día que se conocieron, y sólo entonces. Esa mirada era la misma en su de cuando pensaba en si Hikaru estaba a salvo con Kabuto.

"Hmm ..." Zabuza no fuera dan la impresión de ser relevado, ninguno que pudiera ver de todos modos, pero su KI se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido.

"Naome?" La rubia eeped y se dio vuelta para ver a Sakura y Tazuna de pie al otro lado del puente. La niebla se había despejado por completo ahora.

"¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?" La pelirrosa le preguntó. Naome recordó el cuerpo sin vida que le quedaba en la prisión de hielo y se volvió hacia donde los fragmentos estaban empezando a derretirse. Ella apenas podía verle tumbado ahí, justo donde él y plagado de senbon izquierda.

Sakura miró hacia donde Naome se enfrentaba a Tazuna y ella y echó a correr. Naome también lo hizo, aunque sólo sea porque no podía soportar estar quieto. Además, si su compañero de equipo estaba muerto, no podía dejar que Sakura estuviera solo en un momento como este.

Al final resultó que, sin embargo, Sasuke estaba respirando. Cuando Naome creció lo suficiente para ver el auge y la caída de sus lágrimas pecho erguidas y escapó de sus ojos. Se estaba riendo y llorando, pero ella no le importaba en absoluto. Sasuke estaba vivo!

Se despertó con Sakura abrazándolo cerca y de pie Naome sobre ellos. Las dos chicas estaban sonriendo y él tomó esto como una señal que todo estaba bien antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

_Más tarde, la casa de Tazuna, Spare dormitorio._

"Hatake, tengo que pedir un favor a usted y la rubia gaki." Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro a los dos "prisioneros". Haku todavía estaba inconsciente, pero Zabuza estaba bien, excepto por un par de rasguños.

Él decidió seguirle la corriente al ninja renegado y le dijo a Sakura para que Naome, preferiblemente la real. Ella había vuelto a usar Bunshins a la sede de allanamiento Gato y hacer diversas actividades de formación y las tareas alrededor de la pequeña isla. Era un ejército de un ninja!

"¿Me ha llamado sensei?" Naome lo saludó cuando ella entró en la habitación. Se preguntó por qué era necesario.

"Habla Zabuza." Kakashi señaló la miembro siete espadachín.

"Mmm, tengo que pedir un favor a los dos de usted. Tome Haku vuelta a Konoha con usted." Naome parpadeó y volvió a parpadear. ¿Era una especie de truco, un sueño, o Zabuza había perdido la cordura? Lo poco que de ella puede haber sido de todos modos.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?" El pelo gris nin cuestionada.

"Haku tiene un gekki hielo Genkai, entiendo Konoha en realidad le gusta eso. Él nunca ha sido también aparece como un ninja oficial, por lo que no tiene allegiences anteriores. Finalmente, él será capaz de vivir felizmente en Konoha, donde puede convertirse en un ninja médico ".Hizo una lista de las razones en las tres dedos callosos. Naome preguntó si su corazón era tan insensible como las manos que empuñaban una espada grande tal.

"En mi caso siempre será en la carrera, su vida constantemente amenazada, simplemente porque él está afiliada a mí. Yo no podía soportarlo si fuera a matar." Él dijo con gravedad, lo que refleja la situación.

"Hoy en día, sinceramente temía que lo había matado, y sé que si hubiera contestado que sí que me he perdido a una rabia beserk." Él dijo directamente a ella. Recordó que el poder de falta que se había cursado a través de ella cuando pensó Sasuke había muerto. Si eso fue sólo como compañero de equipo, ¿Cómo se sentiría si fuera su propio hijo que se encuentran muertos en el mundo en sus brazos?

"Así que estoy pidiendo, lo llevara a Konoha." Kakashi tomó un momento para pensar, pero podía sentir la Naome _mirada_ apuntando directamente hacia él. Sólo sabía que no cumpla con este favor le costaría mucho y que inconscientemente comprueba para asegurarse de que sus preciosos aún estaba en su bolsa.

"Si él está de acuerdo." Finalmente comprometida. Casi podía _oír_ la sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir el rostro de su estudiante.

Zabuza asintió y volvió a guardar silencio. Sólo había sido una día desde la batalla, y dudaba que la rubia había retrasado mucho, así que podría estar esperando un rato para que Haku se despierte. ¿Qué tan difícil qué el gaki lo golpeó?

Bunshins de Naome estaban por toda la isla. Algunos habían estado asaltando el cuartel general de Gato y corriendo los bandidos que quedan en la ciudad. Los aldeanos habían congregado todos juntos, gracias a Inari, y todo el mundo estaba trabajando en asegurarse de que todo el mundo estaba siendo atendido. Ahora, los huérfanos y las personas sin hogar se está dando cobijo y alimento a sus estómagos.

Algunos Bunshins, la mayoría, estaban terminando el puente bajo la atenta mirada de Tazuna. Se estaría terminado en otro día al ritmo que iban. Más aún estaban en la cascada. Naome se determinned para terminar esta etapa de su formación antes de salir si la mató. Ella estaba haciendo abundantes progreso, había casi terminó!

El material que se encuentra en la sede de Gato era suficiente para alimentar a la isla, para abarcar la C-rank volvió misión A-clasificado, y todavía dejar más que suficiente sobrante para que el país viven de hasta la próxima cosecha. Más interesante que eso, sin embargo, fue el consejo shinobi smogus que encontró en su oficina.

Gato había contratado a numerosos ninjas en su tiempo, por lo general inferior nivelado de Zabuza embargo, y siempre aplicado el Beat-Up-Shinobi-Con-Thugs-To-Evita-Paycheck estrategia. Sin embargo, una vez que el shinobi que había contratado muerto todavía había todas sus cosas que habían dejado atrás, y que había acumulado bastante la colección.

Bunshins de Naome encontraron armas, pergaminos, un conejo blanco que sospechaba pertenecían a Haku, la medicina, y un hitaite de varios de los pueblos más pequeños, todos ellos con una línea a través del símbolo. Las armas eran generalmente bastante sencillo, un montón de kunai y shuriken que no valía mucho, un par espadas, una naginata en una ocasión, y una cadena de púas que debe de haber perteneció a los hermanos del demonio.

Los rollos eran aún más variado aunque. Algunos contenida jutsu, alguna información containted en un pueblo en particular, un par taijutsu pergaminos, pero la verdadera belleza de la convocatoria del contrato. Cuando se enteró de que ella inmediatamente se desenrolló para ver qué tipo de animal era. La citación había gatos al parecer, y había un montón de ellos por lo que podía entender de la junta.

Ella decidió salvar lo uno para más tarde y se trasladó a la medicina. La mayor parte era hierbas que ella era casi seguro pertenecían a Haku, pero los hermanos demonio había sido grande en veneno y se encontró con un montón de eso y los antídotos. Ella los mantuvo separados y les ponen en un pergamino en blanco improvisado en un pergamino sellado, cuidadosamente etiquetados para que nadie saldría herido.

No estaba segura de qué hacer con los hitaites, por lo que los selló en un desplazamiento independiente a entregar a Kakashi. No iba a tener mucho más, teniendo en cuenta el tesoro que había encontrado. Algunos rollos ninjutsu fuego que tienes para Sasuke, un desplazamiento en genjutsu de Sakura, algunas interesantes sonido jutsu para sí misma, y los rollos con info pueblo que daría a Kakashi.

Con todo resuelto y organizado para ser entregado a la Naome original, el Bunshin comenzó en el papeles de Gato. Eran bastante aburrido, y aparte del hecho de que ella se enteró que él operó con casi todos los países más pequeños, que no había mucho interesante que hacer. A menos que contara qué es exactamente lo que cambió.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontró con algo firmado por _Orochimaru_ decidió que valía la pena una lectura superficial, por si acaso. En ese documento figuran un montón de equipos de ninjas fue enviado al país del arroz, más concretamente a la aldea oculta allí, era al parecer su líder!

Sí, este fue un hallazgo importante, sobre todo al ver los números. Ellos implícita que Oto tenía una fuerza bastante grande, que era casi el mismo número de equipos fabricados en Konoha! Eso significaba que había un emergente pueblo shinobi allí y Orochimaru, el sannin, estaba a la cabeza de la misma.

Orochimaru guardaba rencor a Konoha. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo, si tenía espías en el pueblo y todo? Lo que significaba que el equipo que Gato se había programado para enviar hacia fuera hoy probablemente iba a ser utilizado en contra de su compañero de shinobi.

Bunshins Una cosa buena de Naome se aseguraban de que ninguno de los barcos de Gato salió del muelle. Tendría que averiguar qué barco celebró el material shinobi y decir Kakashi-sensei. Con todo esto resuelto, el Bunshin recogió las cosas y comenzó a llevar de vuelta a donde estaba la Naome original. Esta misión fue un cúmulo-fuck!

_Casa de Tazuna, una hora más tarde!_

"Hmm, por lo que este pueblo, Oto, se está preparando para la guerra." Kakashi suspiró cuando escuchó el informe de Naome. Esto era preocupante. Tendría que llamar a Pakkun y obtener el pug para llevar un mensaje Retroceder a Konoha que enviar a alguien para vigilar los barcos. Casi se puso mala cara al pensar en toda la _documentación_ esta misión iba a obligarlo a escribir.

Desde donde estaba apoyado contra la pared y fingiendo leer su precioso, pudo ver Naome repartir las chucherías que había encontrado en el despacho de Gato. Ella ya le había dado la información de los pueblos más pequeños y los había memorizado con su sharingan. La mayor parte de ella no era muy reciente, pero había algo de información sobre Oto, como ubicación.

Naome estudió el desplazamiento convocatoria que había encontrado, pero no podía hacerse a la idea. Para inscribirse o no firmarlo, de cualquier manera ella lo cortó ella simplemente no podía decidirse a escribir su nombre en el espacio en blanco. Tener un contrato de convocatoria sería genial, pero un sentimiento le dijo que esto no era el que ella debe firmar.

"No va a estallar en llamas, no importa lo duro que mira fijamente él Naome." La rubia eeped y le disparó al Uchiha una mirada asesina. Maldito bastardo rightous auto que deliberadamente esperó hasta que ella no estaba prestando atención a hablar!

"Yo no voy a firmar." Finalmente se decidió en voz alta. Ella creía en el destino hasta cierto punto, era reconfortante pensar en toda la mierda que había ocurrido en su vida no fue al azar, pero su idea de que era un poco enroscado hacia el lado de la luz roja.

El destino que recibe una mano de cartas que era su vida, pero jugar la mano era libre albedrío. Naome estaba seguro de que todo el que estaba destinado para este contrato, que no era ella. Aún así, fue una pena desperdiciarlo.

"Ne, ¿Quieres que Sasuke?" Ella invitó a salir de la nada, que es donde sus preguntas locas y al azar por lo general vienen.

"¿Está seguro?" El Uchiha se planteaba seriamente de su asiento en el sofá. No podía creer que alguien pudiera renunciar a la posibilidad de una citación, pero supuso que si alguien haría sería Naome Uzumaki. La chica loca que era el único que podía poner en una pelea justa.

"Yyeeee-es!" Sacó, que quiera hacer un gran espectáculo de no ser cierta. Sasuke sintió el impulso de reír, pero él lo aplastó sin piedad. Con esta convocatoria que estaría un paso más cerca de matar a _él._

"Espera hasta que estemos en Konoha para firmarlo, Sasuke." Kakashi ordenó. Explicó que si un contrato no tiene un invocador actual, quien firmó e hizo las señales con las manos serían absorbidos por el mundo de la convocatoria de una prueba para ver si eran dignos de celebrar el contrato.

Sasuke decidió sabiamente en la opinión razonable del Naome, que desaparece en otra demension durante una misión no era lo más inteligente que podía hacer. Naome hizo un pergamino sellado por el contrato para que pudiera llevar a que sea más fácil.

Después de haber visto toda la interacción, Sakura se rió de las payasadas de su equipo. Este desplazamiento genjutsu fue muy interesante y casi no podía esperar a llegar a una grieta en ella! Otra cosa que le interesaba era el Naome desplazamiento médica solitaria había encontrado y tiró hacia ella tan sólo diez minutos antes.

Medic-nin fueron muy buscados en los equipos de shinobi. Tsunade el sannin había introducido la idea de un solo médico en cada equipo durante la Tercera guerra shinobi y muchos consideran que la única razón por la que habían sobrevivido. Konoha fue el único pueblo con una escuela dedicada a la creación de ninja médico.

Los médicos eran vulnerables, sin embargo, al menos la mayoría de ellos eran. Algunos sin embargo, como Tsunade, se convirtió Mednins batalla. Salieron en la primera línea de curar soldados heridos y luchó al lado de sus hermanos shinobi, utilizando su conocimiento del cuerpo humano para devastador efecto.

Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de entrenamiento extra, pero si ella preguntó Naome y Sasuke para ayudarla, ella sabía que tendría que no hay escasez de compañeros de entrenamiento. Todos ellos tuvieron que hacerse más fuerte. Ella no quiero volver a ser tan débil como ella estaba en esa misión nunca más! Si tenía que iba a volver a crear la flor de Sakura Tsunade impacto fue famoso por!

Sakura nunca había sido motivado para entrenar antes. Ella nunca hizo nada más que lo requerido por su sensei en la academia a menos de que cuente con la tarea. Obtener sudoroso y sucio habría herido sus posibilidades con Sasuke-kun!

Ahora, sin embargo, podía decir honestamente que no le importaba. Después de ejecutar el cuerpo de Sasuke, tan quieto y simplemente_tumbado_ allí, ella nunca quiso ser indefenso en una pelea de nuevo. La próxima vez que se paraba junto a Sasuke-kun y Naome contra cualquier enemigo se puso en su camino! Se había convertido en un médico-nin, que superaría Tsunade si tenía que hacerlo!

No podía quedarse a la niña débil que era ahora, y si eso significaba que tenía que entrenar hasta que sus manos cayeron entonces que así sea. Tenía un montón de ponerse al día.

"Voy a entrenar en el claro." Ella llamó por encima del hombro, ya salir por la puerta. Sintió los ojos de sus compañeros de equipo mirando a su espalda y ella sonrió. Esta flor Sakura estaba listo para florecer.

_Repuesto dormitorio._

"Zabuza-sama, ¿por qué tengo que-?" Haku se desvinculó. Él no solía cuestionar su amo. Pero lo que estaba sugiriendo, separando? No quería estar sola!

"Haku, escúchame". El usuario hielo tragó saliva y se obligó a mirar hacia Zabuza.

"Además de lo que ya he enumerado, no en más razón que quiero que vayas a Konoha." ¿Qué quiso decir?

"Yo quiero que seas feliz Cliche. Como suena, he considerado que mi hijo desde hace algún tiempo." Haku sintió que las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, pero no hizo el menor ruido. Iría a Konoha con Naome y sus amigos, y él trata de ser feliz. Además, no estaba realmente solo. No volvería a ser, si las cosas salieron bien.

Así que al día siguiente, él empacó sus suministros y recuperó Fluffy del cuidado de Naome ponerlo en su jaula de viaje. Hoy en día se les va a Konoha, dejando Zabuza para funcionar para evitar la hoja nin en su camino para asegurar los barcos aquí. Odiaba dejar su maestro solo, pero sabía que era lo mejor para los dos.

"El puente no ha terminado oficialmente." Tazuna anunció al grupo que había venido a ver el off shinobi.

"¿Qué estás hablando jiji?" Naome lo interrogó. El puente se extendía hasta el final de nuevo a Hi no Kuni!

"Todavía tenemos que darle un nombre." Señaló. El equipo de siete miró entre si antes de que simultaneamente decidió seguirle la corriente al anciano.

"El gran puente Naome!" Inari finalmente gritó, incapaz de contener la sorpresa más. Él había sido el que sugirió el nombre y estaba contento de que su abuelo había aceptado.

Naome Uzumaki se quedó mirando la señal de que se había erigido, previamente cubierto por un gran lienzo. Allí estaba, su nombre en grandes letras en negrita, que tenía un puente que lleva su nombre.

Sí, esta misión fue definitivamente jodido. Primero se mata a la gente, y luego se mete en una batalla de rango A con Zabuza Momochi, entonces ella lucha su aprendiz, entonces amos de corte una cascada después de la formación de una buena noche de y casi dándose agotamiento chakra, ahora consigue un puente que lleva su nombre.

"... Estoy contento de haber traído mi cámara." Finalmente murmuró, sacando el dispositivo y el parpadeo unas cuantas fotos. Esto iba en el libro de recuerdos, junto a Hikaru-chan comer ramen.

Fue con bombos y platillos que el equipo de siete más uno cruzaron el puente hacia los países fuego. Naome estaba agradecido, por decir lo menos, cuando llegó a la relativa seguridad de su país de origen. No podía esperar a llegar a casa! Sólo tiene que esperar un poco más Hikaru-chan, vuelve a casa Kaa-chan!

Sin la Tazuna civil, hicieron mucho mejor volver a Konoha. En pocas horas se podía ver la montaña y las puertas de la aldea. Kakashi los firmó y Naome estaba a punto de hacer un home run, pero Kakashi agarró su hombro antes de que ella pudiera.

"Lo siento Naome, pero tú y yo tenemos una cita con un kage, y Haku." Y añadió en el último momento. Tenían que Haku instauró en el pueblo, y el consejo probablemente querría tirar de la CRA a causa de su línea de sangre.

"P-pero ... Hikaru-chan!" Ella trató de convencerlo.

"Enviar un Bunshin, es más seguro." Él ordenó media, media sugerido a ella. Naome gimió con desesperación y cansancio, pero ella obedeció.Después de hacer el Bunshin ella realmente sintió el desagüe. Ella tendría que conseguir una buena noche de sueño si iba a ser apto para el servicio de la mañana.

En la oficina del Hokage, informaron todo (casi) lo que había sucedido en la misión. Haku se hizo algunas preguntas acerca de sí mismo y de lo que él y Zabuza normalmente lo hacía, pero ya que él nunca fue un shinobi oficial que decidió en su contra interrogatorio serio. Se le dio un período de prueba de seis meses y una lista de las solteras para el acto CRA, que desde que tenía la edad que estaba más o menos obligado a cumplir a si se unía a la aldea.

La única razón por Kakashi y su rara Chakra Blanco, no habían cometido a él fue porque hizo jounin antes la mayoría de edad, por lo que se le permitió rechazar. Haku se convertiría en un Chunin al final del período de prueba, sin embargo, así que no tenía muchas opciones en la forma, además de la elección de las tres niñas, el mínimo permitido por la CRA.

Haku se fue con una cara enrojecida pero buscando activamente a través de la lista. Hey, todavía era un adolescente de sangre caliente, independientemente de si él era un ninja!

Konoha fue muy _diferente_ lugar, entonces lo que había esperado. Vio más civiles en los primeros cinco minutos de lo que había en su vida! Lo que es más, les gustaba líneas de sangre. De hecho que el consejo había prácticamente _tirado_ en la lista de las mujeres que estaba mirando directamente a él! Les gustaba líneas de sangre aquí, y no me gusta cuando la línea de sangre se extinguió.

Por lo que entiende, el chico Uchiha era el último de su clan, así y se vería obligado a la CRA cuando cumplió catorce años, o se convirtió en un Chunin, lo que ocurrió primero. El mínimo para el CRA era tres pero hasta cinco podría ser elegido. Las mujeres que eran elidgable eran interesantes también.

Uno de ellos era una chica de su edad llamada Hana Inuzuka, uno de los principales clanes de aquí, la nota de ella mencionó que ella trabajó con tres perros nin-ken. Otra fue una chica llamada Hinata Hyuga pero ella sólo tenía doce años, a pesar de que cumplió trece años en septiembre. Sin embargo, otra era una mujer llamada Shiho.

Había más, pero estos son los tres que probablemente iba a elegir. Las otras mujeres no era muy extraño para él, y la mayoría de ellos eran mayores que él. Hinata era tres años menor, pero en el mundo shinobi que en realidad no era mucho de una diferencia.

_Hokage Oficina!_

Hiruzen Sarutobi era viejo, 65 años era una eternidad para un ninja. Pocos vivieron siempre y cuando, a través de tantas guerras. Fue llamado el Dios de Shinobi no sólo por su talento en todas las artes ninja, sino porque se había olvidado más que la mayoría shinobi aprender en la vida. Era, en los términos del shinobi, sin edad.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sentía cada año individual Naome contó la historia de todo lo que había pasado desde que cumplió los diez años. Se le pidió que demostrar su henge única, y se dio cuenta de por qué ella desaparecería de su orbe, a veces. Oyó cómo ella escondió su embarazo, las dos semanas que pasó en Henge después del nacimiento, y al año desde entonces.

Eso no era aún lo peor. Le habló de Kabuto ser engañado revelando que era un espía de la Naome Ran Henge, de cómo Orochimaru era el líder de la nueva aldea Oto, y sobre su formación hasta esa parte. Hay mucho que tener en que incluso él se quedó sin habla durante un tiempo después.

Al tratar de pensar en qué hacer con esta información, se tomó un buen 'look' a nivel del chakra del Naome. Ellos eran bajos, pero no demasiado peligroso aún. Parecía casi muerto en sus pies y si ella había estado usando Kage Bunshins tan a menudo como le habían dicho, podía ver por qué.

"Jiji, yo también soy el artista travesuras." Que uno no vino tanto como una sorpresa. Él había sospechado, pero nunca tuvo ninguna prueba.Más allá de la escritura de la mano, lo que podría ser falsificado, no había nada que ella une estos actos útiles de vandalismo.

"También jiji, hace unos meses me hizo una broma a ANBU, muriendo sus uniformes de color rosa con puntos anaranjados. Hice algo más ese día también." Ni siquiera le había dicho a Kakashi esa parte, pero después de haber elaborado lo que ella sabía que era el chakra del zorro, pensó que debía confesar.

"Yo sé que soy un Jinchuuriki, y que mi madre es. Ella era Kushina Uzumaki." Oh sí, Hiruzen duda se sentía como el anciano se había convertido. Él miró fijamente con sus ojos antiguos a la chica que tenía delante.

Naome Uzumaki no era una niña, de eso estaba seguro. El más joven de sus compañeros de edad, ella había hecho más que la mayoría shinobi le doblaba la edad. Había engañado a todo un pueblo, convertido en lo suficientemente bueno en las técnicas de interrogatorio para engañar a un espía, ser lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar el ninja de nivel jounin, y criado a un niño a la vez.

Sabía que era un jinchuriki, sin embargo, no había hecho ningún movimiento para usar el poder contra el pueblo de Konoha, aunque tenía toda la razón. Ella sabía que era su madre, y tuvo la sabiduría de no gritar desde el punto más alto. Se había levantado un niño, mientras que ella era poco más que propia niña.

Hiruzen soplaba de la pipa de roble y pensó en otra ardiente corazón kunoichi. Naome era como Kushina, un elemento perturbador del grado más alto que logró hacer que el pueblo más fuerte a la vez que casi no se ve. Naome no era un niño, pero él era un hombre viejo.

"Primero que tratar es Kabuto, tenga cuidado al tratar con él. No quiero que lo expuesto por el momento, un espía visible es una bendición después de todo." Él se rió entre dientes, preguntándose qué Bunshin de Naome estaba haciendo en ese momento.

_Apartamento de Naome, POV de Ran._

Ran abrió la puerta con la llave de repuesto y me sorprendió gratamente ver a dos de los genin cubierto de pies a cabeza en la pintura, mientras que Hikaru se sentó en la inocencia falsa en el niño laz-e.

"Maa, lo que ha pasado mientras Kaa-chan se había ido Hikaru-chan?" Extendió sus brazos justo a tiempo para aceptar el paquete de bigotes que se metió en ellos. Oh, ella había perdido este, que había perdido esta manera!

"Ran-san, mis disculpas. Dejé mis compañeros solo y se hace un lío." Kabuto la saludó, saliendo de la cocina. Ran recogió Hikaru y tomó un momento para admirar el delantal de color rosa en el cuerpo del genin de pelo plateado. Ella nos encantó especialmente el _ama de casa_ en la parte delantera.

"Te lo advertí no dejarle tocar la pintura ¿no? ¿Has terminado de limpiar el desorden?" Ella preguntó amablemente, el establecimiento de su hijo hasta que él pudiera garabatear a su habitación, que era un desastre. ¿Qué estaba pagando estos genin de nuevo?

"Hai". Informó Yoroi. Aparte de él y Misumi, la casa estaba más o menos limpio. Ellos no habían sido lo suficientemente valientes como para entrar en el cuarto del niño o de la RAN para el caso.

"¿A dónde fuiste mientras estabas fuera, Nina?" Kabuto preguntó audazmente. Tal como prometió, Anko no había aparecido el día 13, por lo que fue capaz de informar a Orochimaru-sama. Él estaba interesado en el cumplimiento de esta mujer Nina.

"Oh, sólo para hacer uso de algunos cabos sueltos de los viejos tiempos." Su patrón de expresión había cambiado de nuevo, por lo que sonaba como una mujer mucho mayor de lo que realmente era.

"Por cierto, he oído algunas noticias jugosas! Parece Gato de las corporaciones Gato murió hace unos días. En un pequeño país llamado Nami".Ella esperó a ver la reacción de la noticia llegaría.

"Eso explicaría por qué nuestro envío no llegó en la fecha prevista." Kabuto suspiró. Habían estado contando con que el equipo de la invasión comin para arriba. Ese Gato había muerto era preocupante, pero había que centrarse en la tarde.

"Nina, Orochimaru-sama está muy interesado en ti." Comenzó lentamente, indicando a su equipo para ir a asearse, ya que las paredes estaban limpias.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Ran extendió las torceduras de la espalda y decidió ver cómo gran parte del dinero que le quedaba todavía estaba allí. A poco de que en realidad, esperaba a tomar más. ¿Eran realmente tanto miedo de ella?

"¿Te importaría dar un poco de información personal?" Le pidió cortésmente. Había estado estudiando su encuentro desde que se había ido, y se había dado cuenta de más o menos cómo tratarla para que no lo matarían.

Nina, o Ran como ella prefería ser llamado de esta forma, era muy formal. Habló cortésmente, pintado en serio, y no hizo nada de lo que una mujer respetable, no lo haría. Si ella y su "hijo" con respecto tratado, entonces podría salirse con la suya más de lo que hizo con Orochimaru-sama.

"Supongo que no sería malo." Ella suspiró después de una larga pausa. Tenía que tratar esto con la máxima cautela. No debe sospechar que estaba mintiendo entre dientes o que podría matar a ella y Hikaru!

"Yo soy Nina, estoy casi setenta años el próximo mes de junio." Ella suspiró con nostalgia.

"Setenta años?" Él había estado esperando tal vez cincuenta, a lo sumo, como Orochimaru-sama. Setenta era mayor incluso que el Sandaime!Era casi desde el principio de los Pueblos ocultos!

"¿Te gustaría ver a mi verdadera forma? No me gusta mostrar a menudo, aunque, como mi belleza casi ha desaparecido." Ella se echó a reír con nostalgia, con una mirada lejana en sus ojos. Quizás Reminicing su juventud? Él asintió en silencio y se aseguró de memorizar la forma que apareció de una nube de humo.

La mujer era antiguo, retorcido como un árbol viejo. Su pelo rojo vez ahora brillaba blanca y muy fina. Un ligero presentimiento apareció en la espalda, y varias cicatrices apareció. Los ojos de Nina también ha cambiado, donde eran azules ahora era de un color casi blanco.

Kabuto vio cómo el frágil cuerpo se veía, pero cuando él se concentró en la cara, vio ningún indicio de debilidad. Incluso el sandaime no pudo evitar mostrar su edad en sus ojos de vez en cuando, sin embargo, los ojos de esta mujer sólo le dijo que se divirtió con la expresión de su cara.

"No es muy bonito estoy? Ah, pero una vez que estaba la reina en la pelea!" Ella se rió, pareciendo mucho a la vieja era ahora. Su voz era áspera, y la más aguda, que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Sonaba casi como cómo sonaría un demonio.

"Kabuto-san, si su maestro Orochimaru-san quiere saber de mí, es más que bienvenido a mi encuentro!" El Bunshin dijo con una reverencia antes de tomar las muestras para entregarse de nuevo en Ran. No quería que su hijo pregunta por qué se transformó en una mujer de edad frente a este tipo.

"Es una buena noticia, porque va a venir aquí para el examen de Chunin." Se dio cuenta de un toque de confusión ante la claridad superó sus ojos. Lo más probable es lo que había estado haciendo las afueras del pueblo la hizo olvidarse de los exámenes Chunin.

"Hmm, yo tendría cuidado de la invasión." Ran estaba trabajando en un miembro aquí. No estaba seguro de si estaban planeando una invasión o no, pero si no se arriesgan entonces podría decidir probarla para ver si era verdad que ella dijo que era como si no.

"¿Le dijo el cabo suelto de nuestros planes?" Kabuto le preguntó en serio. No había razón para sospechar una invasión, pero Nina parecía ya saber lo que estaban planeando.

"Él? Oh no, él es un viejo tonto doddery. No, me enteré de que alguien lo alto." Ella colocó unos mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja y se instaló en el niño laz-e. Realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones.

"Lo alto? El único que podría haber hablado con era el Kazekage!" Quedó impresionado. Tenía conexiones con el Kazekage? Después de conocer a Nina dos veces, podía entender por qué no había oído nada al respecto. Nina parecía el tipo de esconder bien sus pasos, incluso en la arena.

Mientras tanto, Ran estaba tratando de averiguar cómo iba a salir con un mapa en blanco de este campo minado. Estaba trazando como se fue, pero que sólo le conseguiría hasta el momento antes de hacer un paso en falso. Lo que es más, su aliado el Kazekage estaba involucrado en una invasión que tendrá lugar durante los exámenes de Chunin! Su casa, su pueblo estaría bajo ataque!

"Bueno, no eres el kunai más nítida de la bolsa." Ella se echó a reír, poniendo en el aire de una mujer de condescendiente.

Por ahora sus compañeros de equipo de Kabuto habían regresado, más o menos libre de pintura. Ran tomó un momento para inclinarse y comprobar para ver si su cuarto de baño estaba sucio pero habían limpiado después de sí mismos lo que parecía. Wise para ellos, porque en el momento en que su fusible estaba agotado después de la misión BS que tenía que pasar.

"¿Hay un tiempo y un lugar que puede satisfacer Orochimaru-san antes de la invasión en sí?" Ella preguntó, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la cocina. Toda esta energía nerviosa estaba matando. Necesitaba un trago.

Naome, por regla general, no se suele tocar el bien que ella guardaba en su nevera. Se había visto obligada, en su disfraz de Ran, a beber más que su parte justa después del nacimiento de Hikaru, sin embargo, por lo que era muy útil para mantener a su alrededor. En momentos de estrés, que a menudo tomó un trago o dos para calmar a la cabeza.

"¿Puedo Kabuto-san y amigos tentar?" Ella llamó desde la cocina, haciendo gala de tres botellas de buen sake marca. Hey, si iba a comprar que había por lo menos conseguir las cosas buenas!

"No, gracias Ran-san." Kabuto suspiró. De repente se sintió satisfecho de haber retenido a sus compañeros de las botellas durante la misión de niñera. Obviamente Ran le gusta su bien y quería una bebida, ahora que ella estaba en casa.

"Dentro de una semana que va a estar en el bosque de la muerte, con el fin de" observar "una persona de interés. Inmediatamente después de la Segunda fines de prueba, estará en la Piedra Memorial. Eso será cuando usted puede encontrarse con él. " Orochimaru estará interesado en escuchar lo que Kabuto había aprendido acerca de Nina. Que era tan viejo le sorprendió, que era sin embargo, tan segura de sí misma le preocupaba.

"Persona de interés?" Nina repite. Un genin tomar el examen o uno de los supervisores? Podría ser casi cualquier persona, pero es más que probable que una hoja de nin. Tal vez incluso alguien que conocía.

"No creo que me dejan entrar en la sorpresa?" Ella preguntó, levantando una taza a los labios. Ah, el amor siempre ayudó a calmar los nervios.

"Tal vez si pudieras cambiar la información." Kabuto sugirió. Después de todo, ellos estaban destinados a ser con Nina como un medio para ver Konoha aun cuando fue volado cubierta de Kabuto. Tenía que llevar algo a la mesa.

"¿Sabes por qué Anko-chan estuvo de baja?" No lo hizo. Como genin que no estaba al tanto de la información como esa. Supuso que había sido herido, pero no había visto ninguna señal de una herida todas las veces que había aparecido hasta comprobar Hikaru.

"Ella es un poco más de dos meses de embarazo con el hijo de Kakashi Hatake. Él tiene la intención de casarse con ella." Esta información fue ... interesante ... por decir lo menos. Orochimaru-sama estaría muy interesado en saber esto. También proporcionaría información sobre el sello de la maldición de una mujer embarazada.

Que el niño se Kakashi Hatake ha hecho este pequeño bocado muy delicado sin embargo. No serían capaces de batir Anko y al niño porque Kakashi, sin duda, tener a su protegido, y la habilidad ANBU habían saltado hacia delante en el último año. Ellos no te pierdas algo así.

"Gracias por los datos que. Esta persona de interés pasa a ser el último de su clan." Los ojos de Ran disparó para satisfacer Kabuto y en ellos vio algo que no podía estar seguro. Sorpresa, un poco de inquietud, curiosidad y un fuerte resplandor del proteccionismo.

"¿Hay algún problema, Nina-san?" Cambió a llamarla Nina con el fin de tratar de recordarle que él era una persona que sabía quién era realmente. Él estaba en una posición, por pequeño que sea, de poder sobre ella.

"En el equipo de Sasuke-kun es una chica llamada Naome Uzumaki." Ran sabía que había dejado accidentalmente sus emociones muestran demasiado, por lo que ahora ella estaba tratando de desviar los pensamientos que tenía sobre el asunto.

"Naome Uzumaki y Hikaru-chan es muy importante para mí." Kabuto entiende la amenaza, a pesar de que sólo se había declarado un hechos realidad. Naome y Hikaru se relacionan de alguna manera, tal vez primos como Kushina había muerto hacía mucho hecho, perjudicando Naome tan mal enfurecería a Nina. No quería pensar en lo que Nina-san podría hacer si se enfadaba.

"Asegúrese de que Orochimaru sabe cuando entra en el bosque de la muerte." Con eso, Ran firmó un pergamino que dice que su misión estaba completa y que fueron capaces de ir a recoger su dinero en el mostrador de la misión. Kabuto se apresuró a sus compañeros por la puerta, a pesar de que trató de actuar con indiferencia.

Esa mujer era intimidante, más de lo que puede aparecer en cualquier forma en absoluto y ni siquiera se daría cuenta de ello hasta que estaba muerto o morir a sus pies. Sería seguro para tratar de subrayar la importancia de Naome a Orochimaru-sama. Tal vez él podría noquear a la chica rápidamente al comienzo de la pelea?

Ran esperó hasta que se fueron antes de terminar la botella que tenía y va a la habitación de su hijo. No hay descanso para los cansados, como dice el dicho fue. Todavía tenía que limpiar su habitación! Luego tuvo que esperar a que Naome venir a relevarla para que pudiera disipar e informar a la reunión.

Al cabo de dos horas, con Hikaru-chan "ayuda", el dormitorio limpio de nuevo. Esperemos que esta vez se quedaría así. Se preguntó lo que estaba Naome tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible el encuentro con el hokage ido?

Por así decirlo, Naome vino con un invitado. Ella terminó corriendo a Haku, quien al parecer apenas se dio cuenta que no tenía dinero para una habitación de hotel y la nada. Ella le aseguró que podía quedarse en su casa hasta que él empezó a hacer misiones.

"Tadaima!" Ella llamó, mirando a su alrededor para su hijo. Echaba de menos a él tan mal! Se preguntó si él había crecido toda mientras que ella se había ido? Si hubiera dicho cualquier palabra nueva?

"Oh, gracias a Dios, no lo vas a creer lo que aprenderás cuando disipar!" El Ran Bunshin gritó, mirando cerca del colapso mental en estaba un poco indeciso, pero asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperando a que la memoria de resolver por sí solo en su mente.

"N-Naome-san!" Haku tuvo que cogerla cuando se desmayó con el Bunshin. Había visto lo que había hecho con sus Kage Bunshins, lo que supuso el estrés que esto Bunshin había pasado por fin había empujado Naome sobre el borde y en el olvido.

"Kaachan, ¿qué pasa?" Haku miró a la de un año en pijama footie. Naome tenía un hijo!

Treinta minutos más tarde Naome despertó e inmediatamente tomó a su hijo en sus brazos y lo abrazó como si fuera a ser quitado en cualquier momento. Haku torpemente asistían, saber algo debe haber sucedido y que había afectado enormemente Naome-san.

"Ne, Hikaru-chan, esto es Haku-jiji". Es hora de introducir a su hijo a su nuevo tío. Además, tenía que correr de vuelta al viejo y decirle todo lo que había aprendido. Una invasión, Orochimaru viene después de Sasuke, el Kazekage fue su socio en el crimen! Ah, sí, alguien allá arriba_realmente_ la odiaba.

"Hola Haku-ji!" Hikaru exclamó alegremente. Debe ser agradable ser un año más, Naome pensó con nostalgia. No tener que preocuparse más allá de Kaa-chan a casa de nuevo a tiempo para la cena. Ni siquiera está esfínteres!

"Hola." Haku movió nerviosamente en el niño pequeño. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un niño tan pequeño. No estaba aún seguro de cómo actuar.

"No me gusta hacer esto cuando es probable que desee descansar, pero puedo quedarme con Hikaru-chan mientras corro de nuevo a la Hokage?" Quería dormir demasiado, pero esto era más importante. Ya habría tiempo para dormir después. Esperemos que de todos modos, porque no estaba seguro de cuánto de esto pudiera tener.

Haku asintió y aceptó el niño reacios tendría que cuidar. Le debía mucho Naome por su salvarle la vida y luego lo invita a su casa, él debe ser capaz de pagar ella en esta pequeña manera, por lo menos. Naome les aseguró que tanto ella estaría de vuelta tan pronto como sea posible antes de saltar directamente desde la ventana, antes de doblar rápidamente de nuevo.

"Haku, si una mujer con el pelo morado viene por decirle que usted es un amigo mío, o ella podría querer matarte!" Llamó a través de la ventana antes lanzándose fuera. Haku sólo pudo mirar a su espalda en retirada, ya que echó a correr hacia la torre en la distancia. Una mujer de cabello púrpura?

Naome, cuando ella decidió visitar al anciano que ella consideraba un abuelo, siempre entraba por la ventana. El ANBU lo sabía y había parado órdenes que estaba siempre a ser permitido en, a menos que el hokage estaba en una reunión o fuera de curso. Así que ella no perdió el tiempo con la puerta y entró por la ventana abierta.

"Jiji qe tengo malas noticias para ti!" Ella jadeaba, estaba bajo el chakra y poca paciencia, así que al diablo con la cortesía que se iba a informar a la Old Man!

"Naome, que dejó hace unos minutos. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado en sólo media hora?" Él era casi miedo de preguntar, y cuando Naome le contó todo, se dio cuenta de por qué. La suerte de Naome era extraño, ella siempre parecía encontrarse en situaciones malas, pero siempre pasó y la dejó con algo bueno a cambio. IE, su hijo, la amistad de Shikamaru Nara, los rollos de la misión, y la lista seguía.

"Esto podría ser muy bueno o muy malo, pero conseguir esta noticia significa que podemos preparar, por lo menos." Hiruzen exhaló una nube de humo.

"Naome, vete a casa y obtener un merecido descanso. Su equipo ha dado la semana libre así que no tienes excusa para no conseguir un poco de ojo cerrado. Enviaré a alguien por si te necesitamos más tarde." Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, seguro que _lo_ era, pero en ese momento, realmente no cuida.

"Oye, viejo, hoy es el día que me des el sombrero!" Naome volvió a la dirección de la voz del hijo a un niño pequeño, tal vez unos diez años, corre a la habitación con una sola shuriken.

Un shuriken en manos de un novato todavía era un arma mortal, y Naome mueve automáticamente a desactivar su oponente. Por suerte tenía suficiente tiempo para simplemente arrebatar de la mano y golpear la cabeza con el puño, si hubiera sido un poco más grande y más rápido que podría haber reaccionado como si fuera una amenaza seria.

"Ne, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo correr aquí y amenazando la hokage, gaki?" Ella preguntó con amargura. No estaba de humor para tratar con niños llorones. Ella sólo quería seguir las órdenes de su kage y reaquaint sí misma con su almohada.

"Honorable nieto!" Esta vez se trataba de una voz aguda que casi Naome comprobar fuera como la de una mujer. Sin embargo, la persona que entró en la habitación era sin duda un hombre. Sólo un hombre podía ir desde increíblemente preocupado por condescendiente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación en la que sólo se topó.

"Honorable nieto no debe interactuar con alguien como _ella._ Ella no es una empresa digna para el nieto del Hokage. " El hombre declaró snobbishly, hacer un punto de acentuar el pronombre. Naome sabía un idiota prejuiciosa cuando lo veía, pero ella era realmente no estaba de humor para hacer frente a BS de nadie en este momento.

"Honorable nieto?" Ella repitió, tratando de calmar su temperamento un poco. Atacar a un compañero de konoha nin era mal sangriento asesinato delante de un niño fue mal visto así.

"¡Eso es! Soy nieto del Hokage! Me gustaría verte intentarlo y me golpeó de nuevo!" El chico frente a ella se jactó. Él hizo varios errores en ese anuncio. Uno, gritó muy fuerte cerca de su cabeza. Dos, que la desafió abiertamente. Tres, que había sido, obviamente, de mal humor, para empezar.

"Cállate ningún bien Gaki!" Finalmente gritó, con lo que su puño en el mismo lugar varias veces hasta que se formó una torre de dolor. Cuando terminó se lanzó el shuriken que había confiscado a la bufanda de tamaño sobre la gaki para inmovilizarlo en el lugar antes de que ella se volvió hacia el Hokage.

"Voy a salir de aquí, el hombre viejo. Siento que acabo de hacer _dos_ A-filas en lugar de sólo _uno!_ " Se tomó el tiempo para rodar una irritada_esto-es-mi-tiempo-del-mes_ mirada en el hombre que grita molesto antes de que ella salió de la habitación. Realmente necesitaba dormir un poco.

"A-rank? Ella estaba bromeando ¿no es cierto, Hokage-sama?" Ebisu miró a su líder. Por lo que él sabía que era más que un genin, un novato en eso.

"Hai, su equipo se encontró con Zabuza Momochi y salió sin lesiones. Naome jugado un papel importante en la liberación del país de Nami también." Hiruzen no importa mucho dispensar elogios por su nieta sustituta. Además, se merecía el crédito. Era ella que el nuevo puente fue nombrado después.

Naome estaba tomando el camino a casa civil. No quería correr el riesgo de perder el conocimiento mientras azotea saltar. Eso sería doloroso y humillante. Estaba a mitad de camino al distrito de luz roja cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo. Ella _todavía_ no había pedido sensei para las técnicas de detección de chakra! ¡Maldita sea!

"Oi Gaki, estoy de mal humor, así que por favor dejar de seguirme." Ella a medias por encima del hombro. Una piedra cuadrada? ¿En serio?¿Qué estaban enseñando a este niño en la academia? Ella no fue nunca _esta_ mal estaba? Dios no espera.

"Como se espera de un gran ninja que ha completado una misión de rango A!" El cuadro apareció para revelar el chico que había pegado en el suelo antes. ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente castigo por un día?

"Me Entrena, oyabun!" Jefe? Ella no era un jefe! Ella era una genin y madre soltera! No es un jefe!

"Lo siento gaki, pero me voy a casa a dormir un poco. Si realmente quiere entrenar tendrás que hacerlo en tu tiempo libre." Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"Hey espera! Vamos, ¿por qué no?" Todavía estaba siguiendo. ¿Por qué estaba todavía la seguía?

"Estoy cansado gaki." ¿Cuál era su nombre de todos modos? No podía mantenerlo gaki llamando, ¿podría?

"Bueno, ¿y mañana? A las diez!" Casi gimió con desesperación, pero ella decidió que podría también. Además, estaba dispuesto a vender su alma por una manta en este punto. Ella habría acordado reunirse con él a las cinco de la mañana.

"Fine gaki, te veré en el campo de entrenamiento de siete a diez. Si quieres entrenar, te voy a mostrar el régimen I seguido cuando tenía tu edad." Es probable que se arrepentiría de llegar a ella por la formación en la mañana, pero tal vez esto le convencería de no ir pedir shinobi aleatoria para el entrenamiento después de regresar de una misión difícil.

"Yosh! Voy a estar allí!" El gaki escapó antes de que pudiera recuperar su nombre, pero ella dudaba que importe tanto. Ella todavía quería dormir tan mal estaba casi dispuesto a acostarse en el medio de la calle por unos guiños. La única cosa que la mantenía en movimiento era la idea de que Haku estaba sola con su hijo y Anko podría caer en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegó a casa, ella sólo podía caminar penosamente lentamente a su cama y la tierra con gratitud en un montón sobre las cubiertas. Allí estaba la tenue sensación de que alguien tira de la manta sobre su cuerpo, pero ella ya se había ido.

Haku una mueca de desagrado cuando terminó metiendo Naome pulg Ella había trabajado a sí misma hasta el agotamiento. Estaría sorprendido de verla despierta el miércoles. Volvió a la sala de explicarse a la mujer de cabello púrpura, el que también se había presentado como Naome había advertido.

"Usted tiene una mejor una buena explicación de por qué mierda mi Imouto estaba tan agotado después de sólo una misión de rango C". Algo le decía Haku que iba a estar en un montón de dolor en un lapso muy corto de tiempo.

_Al día siguiente, nueve de la mañana!_

Naome llegó a la conciencia poco a poco. Esto tiende a ocurrir cuando un año de edad está saltando en la cama tratando de despertar.

Naome cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Estaba en casa! Casa con su hijo en su buen seguro, falta nin libre, apartamento! Donde hay espías al acecho alrededor de esperar a que ella se deslice hacia arriba y su hermana sustituta estaba a unos pocos puertas más abajo!

Entonces se acordó de que tenía una cita a las diez de hoy. Mierda, había prometido que gaki que se presentaba. Si iba a ser un buen ejemplo para su hijo, que tenía que mantener todas sus promesas. Además, el sueño sería eludir ella ahora estaba despierta.

"Haku estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Se sentía un poco mal por lo que duerma en el sofá, como la dueña de casa que debería haber ofrecido su propia cama, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Ella necesitaría para organizar Haku que dar una clave para un apartamento vacío en el tercer piso, al lado de su falsa apartamento.

Naome hizo un rápido desayuno de ramen y dango, si ella se sentía perezoso y lento que podía culparla después de la semana que tenía? De cualquier manera, ella alimenta a su hijo, hizo un Bunshin para llevarlo a la guardería, cogió algunas fuentes, escribió una nota y la dejó a Haku, y luego se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento de siete como el diablo estaba en los talones.

Lo hizo con cinco minutos libres y se tomó el tiempo para pensar en lo que tendría que hacer el niño. En primer lugar una prueba general para ver dónde estaba en la capacidad, después de que una luz de calentamiento, luego se mudaría a atrapar la evasión y el disfraz. Era evidente que necesitaba ayuda en esa área.

Gaki apareció con un solo minuto que perder y mirando como la Navidad había llegado en julio. A ella le gustaba que él estaba tan entusiasmado.

"Está bien Gaki, primero lo primero!" Ella miró sus ojos brillar en la anticipación, que estaba casi temblando de emoción.

"No puedo seguir llamándote Gaki, incluso si es divertido, así que dime tu nombre y su meta para el futuro." Ella ordenó. Había salte la totalidad del producto y no les gusta nada. Ella iba a aprender ese tipo de cosas después si pasó más tiempo con el niño.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi, y mi meta es ser hokage!" Naome parpadeó sorprendido, pero se limitó a sonreír.

"Bueno, eso es bueno. Eso significa que no tengo que modificar el régimen demasiado." Él la miró inquisitivamente.

"Debido a que mi objetivo es ser hokage también. Voy a proteger todo este pueblo y mi pueblo precioso con mi último aliento." Vio sus ojos se amplia y se preguntó en qué estaba pensando. Sólo podía hacer una estimación aproximada sobre la base de su expresión y el lenguaje corporal.

"Muy bien, primero le daremos una prueba general para ver dónde se encuentra en la capacidad. Muéstrame los tres academia jutsu".Konohamaru, que tenía que llamar a eso ahora que sabía su nombre, se cuadró e hizo las señales de kawarmii.

Necesitaba el trabajo y el barril de greese codo. Esa fue su conclusión al ver lo poco que era capaz de hacer. Su fuerza física era buena, y la resistencia era bastante alta para un niño, pero cuando uno tiene que cosas como el objetivo y chakra, que se estrelló e incendió.

Naome no podía ver cuál era el problema al principio. Él no debería tener muchos problemas con él, que él no tenía su problema con demasiado chakra. Él debe ser al menos capaz de hacer kawarmii bien, pero terminó dejando atrás la camisa.

"Konohamaru No voy a mentir. Esto va a tomar el trabajo. No va a suceder en un día, ni siquiera una semana, que va a tomar tiempo para desarrollar las habilidades necesarias para realizar estas jutsu y dar en el blanco. Habilidad, viene con la práctica. " Ella estaba un poco desanimado y se preguntó si ella había sido tan malo, pero rechazó la idea. No, había sido mejor que esto. ¿Qué estaba aprendiendo en la academia?

"Ebisu-sensei nunca trabaja conmigo en mi entrenamiento chakra, diciendo que él me ayudará a llegar a Hokage, tomando el camino más corto." Konohamaru gruñó. Estaba agotado! Ni siquiera habían llegado al entrenamiento real todavía!

"Accesos directos" Levantó la mirada con sorpresa cuando la niña normalmente alegre y suave de repente se convirtió en envuelto en un resplandor rojo de ira.

"Ese hijo de puta condescendiente está tratando de darle un atajo? No hay cosas tales como atajos en el mundo ninja!" No podía apartar la mirada mientras despotricaba. Era como si estuviera siendo infectado por cualquier poder que fluía a través de ella en este momento.

"Sólo se puede ser más fuerte a través del trabajo duro, los atajos son para los débiles que no tienen las agallas para aguantar! ¿De dónde viene esta Ebisu-baka bajar spoutin sobre atajos, a la _Hokage_ posición de todas las cosas! " Finalmente Naome enfrió y se disculpó para ir por la tangente. Se suponía que iban a ser la formación.

"Konohamaru, ¿por qué quieres ser Hokage?" Estaban sentados en el borde del campo, comiendo la bentou Naome había empacado. Ella se alegró, y parecía que Konohamaru podría utilizar la energía extra.

"Todo el mundo me llama Honorable nieto." Dejó sus palitos chinos y puso su atención en el niño inusualmente tenue. Por lo recogió de él hasta ahora no era el tipo de actuar todo deprimido.

"Nunca me vea, Konohamaru. Sólo mi abuelo. Si me convertí en Hokage, entonces tendrían que reconocerme también." Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que uno no tiene que ser un huérfano saber soledad. Reconocimiento, no es que algo que había anhelado para con todo su ser? Algo que impulsó sus acciones, incluso ahora?

"¿Sabes lo que es un Hokage es?" Sin embargo, no podía dejar que se siga este camino, si ese era su razón. Ella se había ido de esa manera y que había casi destruyó a sí misma. Ahora quería proteger a todos en el pueblo, en especial a su hijo.

"Él es el ninja más poderoso de todo el pueblo!" Los diez años de edad, respondió. Naome sabía que no podía esperar que él entendiera lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero tenía que escucharlo con el tiempo. Mejor ahora, mientras él era joven e inocente, antes de que él lo descubrió el camino equivocado.

"Konohamaru, que puede ser el más poderoso, pero creo que también es la más agobiados". Y no sólo estaba hablando papeleo tampoco.

"Lleva un pueblo entero sobre sus hombros. ¿Te imaginas lo mucho que le debe pesar abajo, dando misiones shinobi que sabe que no pueden regresar de?" Sus hombros se hundieron un poco y ella sabía que él debe haber estado recordando un momento en que el viejo tuvo que salir en medio de la noche para ir a hacer algo peligroso. Parecía que estaba empezando a entender lo que quería llegar.

"Ne, Konohamaru, si todavía quiere darse a conocer, entonces te haces visible. Que la gente sepa su nombre, el tren hasta que sus puños sangran por lo que puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a todos." Movió un poco y la miró, expectante. Ella sonrió y continuó.

"Entonces sabrán Konohamaru Sarutobi, el futuro Hokage."

_Reloj 1'o '! Training ground Ten!_

Después de que ella trató Konohamaru para algunos ramen, y luego ha caído en ese Ebisu-baka que el chico había aparentemente huyó de, Naome iba a visitar a su amigo Shikamaru! Él no iba a creer todo lo chiflado que había pasado las últimas dos semanas! Estaba totalmente va a mover de un tirón!

Aunque sinceramente, no había esperado que voltear todo lo que tenía. Al parecer, la palabra acerca de su C-rank volvió A-rank tiene alrededor, la historia cada vez más desordenado con cada relato hasta que tuvo una sola mano golpearon a uno de los siete espadachines y vencido un arma nuclear nin mal tirano y generosamente le había ofrecido el título daimyo, pero se negó con el fin de regresar a Konoha.

Ni que decir, ya que no había llegado a verse a sí mismo Shikamaru, se le había preocupado. Ahora no iba por ahí preguntando a todos si la habían visto, pero definitivamente no estaba actuando como su estado normal.

"Y él estaba siendo todo mal humor porque nadie sabía si estabas bien o qué!" Ino explicó en una voz más fuerte que sea necesario. NaOMe en este momento, sólo estaba tratando de no reírse ante la expresión de vergüenza de Shikamaru.

"Bueno, yo no me enfrento a nadie A-clasificado, Kakashi-sensei hizo! Yo también no 'Vanquish' un mal nuclear nin tirano, yo vencí un enano vestido con un traje." Se dio cuenta de la última tendría una explicación.

"Tengo un nuevo amigo también, Haku de su nombre y él va a unirse a la aldea! Él tiene esta línea de sangre de hielo fresco estupendo! Se queda conmigo hasta que se le permite empezar a hacer misiones!" Ella informó alegremente. Haku era un tipo bastante bien, y siempre que su mascota estaba al día en todas sus vacunas no le importaba el conejo.

Shikamaru no podía expresar el alivio que sintió cuando paseaba a su campo de entrenamiento, un poco cansado, pero ninguno lo peor para el desgaste. Él tomó el tiempo para darse cuenta de que algo había sido sustituido en sus ojos con algo que vio en shinobi mayor, pero no podía hacer al respecto aquí. Esperaría hasta que estuvieron solos.

Sin embargo, escuchar Naome relatar su misión, con los adornos obligatorios, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y caer sobre la hierba.Él había estado esperando que volviera a casa durante casi dos semanas, y se alegró de que ella lo hizo de nuevo bien.

Finalmente Asuma los liberó de la "formación" y Chouji subtely desapareció para dar sus mejores amigos, un tiempo a solas. Ino puso el toque de la atmósfera y se fue con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro michevous. Ella no creyó ni por un minuto cuando me dijeron que no estaban de novios!

"Hey Shika, no me parece del todo diferente a usted?" Miró a la rubia. Ese fue un tema de conversación sorprendente. Él tomó la cuestión en serio y se tomó el tiempo para pensar en ello y buscar su sobre con más cuidado. ¿Se refería a que ella se escondía una herida?

"Usted parece la misma chica problemática como siempre." Finalmente, concluyó. Tal vez ahora se ponía a ver lo que estaba lo miró con una mirada buscando, (Él todavía estaba tumbado en la hierba) antes de que ella gimió y apoyó la cabeza en su estómago.

"En el camino a Nami fuimos atacados por dos Chunin falta nin". Ella le dijo que todo lo que no había sido capaz de decir a los demás. La experiencia del Bunshin, su primer asesinato, la formación, y contando Kakashi.

A mitad de la mano jugueteó lejos su lazo del pelo y ella comenzó haciendo girar algunos bloqueos entre sus dedos. Shikamaru no importa mucho, no estaba realmente tirando de ella. Ella terminó de hablar, pero un dedo seguía dando vueltas a su cabello. Estaba seguro de que parecía que acababa de salir de la cama por este punto.

"¿Eso es todo? No zombie Yondaime?" No me sorprendería. ¿Por qué cosas locas y problemáticos tienen que suceder alrededor Naome? ¿Qué hizo para merecer castigo del karma?

"Usted no está autorizado a abandonar el pueblo nunca más." Decidió. Era demasiado problemático para que se fuera si en un C-rank sencillo fue atacada por un espadachín Seven. Mucho mejor para mantenerla en el pueblo donde al menos podría comprobar para arriba en ella.

"Nani! Tengo que tomar las misiones para convertirse en Hokage!" Naome gritó, ya imponiendo a la broma, pero jugando a lo largo de todos modos. Ella sabía que no era más que preocupado.

Pusieron allí en la hierba, la cabeza de Naome sobre su estómago y su mano en su cabello, por un tiempo. Normalmente había aburren de poner allí y no hacer nada, pero estaba bien para este momento. Todavía estaba cansado y Shikamaru tenía ninguna prisa para hacer nada.

No había ningún A-rank ninja renegado de saltar desde el bosque y el ataque en cualquier momento. Sin necesidad de formación urgente a llorar bebés o los niños no reconocidos. Sólo ella, Shikamaru, y las nubes en el cielo.

Ella estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en la atmósfera perezosa cuando fueron interrumpidos.

"Hmm, no quiero interrumpir, pero Naome-san se necesita para una reunión con el Hokage-sama." Naome eeped y se sentó a mirar a los dos chicos Chunin riéndose de ellos.

"Boy lover Lo sentimos, pero tengo que robar a su novia por un rato." Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y miró a los chicos Chunin. Una reunión con el Hokage? Maldita sea, que había estado esperando para finalmente decirle que no le importaría salir con una chica problemática como ella, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con otras personas alrededor. Él debería haber actuado antes.

"Ugh, hablar sobre el tiempo podrido!" Naome gimió. ¿Qué ha hecho en una vida pasada para merecer esto? Ella había sido una buena persona no tenía ella? O por lo menos no una persona verdaderamente horrible!

"Hombre viejo estúpido." Ella gruñó, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el polvo que había puesto pulg Ella le gusta pasar el rato con Shikamaru! Después de casi dos semanas de estar en una misión que no estaba seguro de que le sobreviven con ella no había sido capaz de esperar para verlo!

"Nos vemos más tarde Shika!" Ella le dio un rápido abrazo antes de reír por la forma divertida su pelo se pegaba y salto de distancia. Es hora de ir a ver lo que el anciano quería.

Shikamaru esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba solo ante uno mismo conscientemente aplanar el cabello y devolverlo a su esa chica problemática. ¿Por qué tuvo enamorarse de una chica tan problemático?

Naome entró en la oficina a través de la ventana de nuevo, la decisión contra la puerta. Las puertas eran de civiles y estudiantes de la academia que no podían caminar por las paredes!

"Me alegro de que hayas venido tan rápido." Dentro de la Hokage, que el blanco cabello chico pervertido cuyo nombre había olvidado, Kakashi-sensei, y tres ancianos. Ella parpadeó por un momento antes de renunciar a tratar de llamar a un nombre para las caras. Ellos probablemente se presenten antes o después.

"Naome-san, ¿hablaste con el espía desde que fue despedido ayer?" -Preguntó la anciana.

"Uhm, en realidad mi Bunshin hizo y cuándo surgió tengo la memoria!" Ella contestó.

"Orochimaru estará aquí para los exámenes de Chunin! También él es después de que alguien en los exámenes, mi compañero de equipo Sasuke!" No estaba segura de por qué sin embargo. Si tuviera más información sobre este tipo con el que estaba seguro de que pudiera averiguar el motivo! Maldición, ella debería haber enviado un clon Zoro a la biblioteca que lo buscara o algo así!

"Después de que Sasuke-san? ¿Sabes cuándo va a atacar?" El anciano sin las vendas y cicatrices preguntó. Ella apodado el viejo Scar lisiado.

"Sí, él dijo que sería en el interior del Bosque de la Muerte!" Ella contestó.

"Además, él quiere conocer a Nina". Que tuvo una pequeña aclaración. Jiraiya quería ver por sí mismo los henges. A regañadientes utiliza la Niña henge, pero cuando se le preguntó a hacer lo Ran henge vaciló. Lo había conocido cuando ella estaba embarazada y justo después de que naciera el bebé.

"¿Qué pasa?" Él la empujó, necesitaba verla Ran forma también. Hombro de Naome ha desplomado y se hizo la señal de nuevo, esta vez centrándose en su imagen interna de Ran.

"Ran Yurichi!" Lloró por la sorpresa. Le sorprendió la recordaba en absoluto. Había pasado un año y él pensó que era sólo un civil.

"Entonces ... el bebé?" Podía ver la respuesta ya y él pateó a sí mismo ... varias veces. Su ahijado había sido violada y quedó embarazada, y luego levantó una henge durante el nacimiento, sin analgésicos. Jamás subestimes el gaki nuevo, sobre todo porque _ella_ tenía un gaki ahora.

"Un bebé? ¿Qué es eso de una Hiruzen niño?" Scar cuestionada. Naome lo miró, pero no consiguió nada. Ninguna emoción o tic facial traicionar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer si él sabía sobre Hikaru?

"Cuando yo tenía diez años, me violaron. Un par de semanas más tarde me enteré de que estaba embarazada." Ella respondió antes que nadie. Ella necesita el control de la situación.

"Desde entonces, he estado usando Guarderías y Bunshins para cuidar de él cuando tenía que hacerlo. Mi Ran henge consiguió un trabajo, ella recibimos todo un complejo de apartamentos de una mujer de salir de la ciudad, y ahora tengo varios inquilinos que pagar el alquiler ". Ella continuó. Es importante asegurarse de que sabían que ella era capaz de cuidar de su hijo ella sola.

"Es un año de edad ahora, y muy inteligente para su edad, a pesar de haber nacido un poco antes." Terminó con una sonrisa orgullosa. Sí, su hijo era todo eso y una bolsa de patatas fritas!

"Ya veo. Así que se escondió su embarazo en la academia?" El anciano le preguntó.

"Más o menos. Grandes hoodies escondieron la panza y todavía podrían mantenerse al día con todos los demás en las clases de física!" Ella se había graduado, después de todo. Si hubiera fallado a los requisitos físicos entonces no estaría aquí sería ella? Ni siquiera pudo estar en el pueblo, ya que proporcionaría ninguna manera de valerse por ella y Hikaru.

"Vamos a volver a la cuestión de los niños más tarde, por ahora tenemos asuntos más urgentes." La anciana señaló. Naome estaba un poco preocupado de que "más tarde". ¿Qué había que decidir? Ella era mayor de edad en el pueblo! Ella hizo más que suficiente para mantener a sí misma y Hikaru!

"Encuentro con Orochimaru será arriesgado, pero si Naome-san le puede engañar y luego tenemos la oportunidad de obtener información importante sobre la invasión." Scar dijo Civily. Sonaba como si no le importara un modo u otro personal y estaba bien el envío de una niña de once años de edad, fuera de la sartén y en el fuego muchas gracias.

"Justo después del segundo examen que va a estar en el monumento de piedra." Fue la primera ninguno de ellos sabía de un lugar determinado de la serpiente blanca sería. La primera vez que se parecería mucho a encontrar su rastro.

"Odio tener que enviar un genin para hacer esto, pero Naome usted es probablemente la única persona que podría ser capaz de engañar a Orochimaru. Necesitamos información y usted es el único que podría ser capaz de hacerlo." Lo Hiruzen más odiaba era que no sería capaz de acercarse a proporcionar una copia de seguridad si Orochimaru descubrió el complot. Si lo hiciera, Naome estaba sola, sin protección.

Naome permaneció en silencio durante un par de minutos. La realidad de lo que se les pide que hagan la asustó. Sabía que no podía rechazar, en el fondo ella ya había aceptado la misión de desplazamiento metafórico, pero ahora se daba cuenta que tenía miedo. En la misión de Nami tenía Kakashi-sensei, quien a pesar de sus rarezas nunca dejaría morir. Esta era su primera misión en solitario, tuvo que haga la cuenta y salir con vida.

"El pago de este S-rank puede venir de la aldea. Sin embargo creo que hay que añadir otro aspecto de esta misión." Scar afirmó. Naome lo miró, preguntándose lo que estaba planeando.

"Orochimaru es después de Uchiha Sasuke, sería prudente para protegerlo." Iba a preguntarle a cara Orochimaru, no una sino dos veces!

"El segundo examen, ¿qué es?" Ella preguntó. Si ella se va a poner nada en la acción que necesitaría un poco más de información.

"Yo sé que está en el bosque de la muerte, pero ¿qué es exactamente? Odio a inclinar la balanza, pero si nos aseguramos de que pasamos la prueba rápidamente, Orochimaru no voy a tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que sea que quiera . " Podía ver que pensaba que el plan tenía mérito, pero no le gustaba la mirada en sus ojos. Parecían que el plan ya había sido pensado y desechados.

"La prueba es una misión de recuperación. Te dan un solo desplazamiento, ya sea el cielo o la tierra, y usted debe tener su contrapartida de un equipo enemigo, dentro de cinco días, y llegar a la torre central." Oh, eso hizo que su idea difícil de poner en práctica. Tomando un pergamino, el desplazamiento a la derecha, llevaría tiempo. Tiempo Orochimaru podría utilizar para ponerse al día con ellos.

Naome no era estúpido. Ella sabía que se encontraban tantas posibilidades de escapar de ese bastardo como lo había hecho de ganar un concurso de canto. Ella no pudo contener una nota de salvar su vida!

"Naome, yo no te culpo si desea retirarse. Sólo eres un niño, que acaba de empezar en la vida." Esta era su última oportunidad y que venía de Jiraiya, otro sannin. Naome tragó su miedo, golpeó abajo como un chucho sarnoso que trata de seguir a su casa.

"Lo haré, pero si algo pasa ... ... Anko Mitarashi es la madrina de Hikaru. Ella se encargará de él." Varias nominaciones alrededor de la habitación y le dijeron que se comporten lo más normal posible y no decirle _a nadie_ lo que habían discutido. No podían permitirse Orochimaru haciendo a la idea que ya sabían acerca de una invasión.

Desestimación de la reunión, Naome fue a buscar Shikamaru. Ella no podía hablar de la reunión, pero ella todavía quiere pasar el rato. En el camino, ella hizo dos Bunshins y los envió a sus objetivos separados.

Uno era un Zoro Bunshin y se fue a la biblioteca para buscar cosas sobre Orochimaru. El otro era un habitual Naome Bunshin, y se fue a buscar a Shikamaru. Por último, el Naome verdadera fue a la lápida. Ella tenía un sensei de encontrar sobre algún tipo de formación.

_Oficina de Hokage!_

"Ella ha crecido, no ha que Jiraiya?" La habitación estaba vacía salvo por sensei y el estudiante ahora.

"... Si yo hubiera llevado adentro, en aquel entonces, esto habría sucedido?" Él era el espía maestro de Konoha, por encima de eso un tenía enemigos, tal vez incluso más que su alumno tenía. Teniendo un bebé con él en sus viajes, que habría sido peligroso.

La había dejado en Konoha, en un orfanato, por lo que estaría a salvo. Cada vez que recibió una carta de Sarutobi-sensei, que leyó sobre su infancia. El momento en que fue expulsado del orfanato, su primer apartamento está sobrecargada, se quema más tarde, su salto repentino de la habilidad.

Se le dijo acerca de todos los tiempos Sarutobi había mirado en su bola de cristal para ver Naome golpeando un árbol hasta que sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar. Leyó acerca de lo mucho que lo empujó y estudió para abrir sus calificaciones. ¿Cómo hizo amigos con el hijo de Shikaku, Shikamaru Nara. Leyó acerca Hiruzen coger los dos bastante cerca, tendido al lado del otro sobre la hierba. Leyó acerca de su primera cita.

Había pensado que estaba viviendo una buena vida. No es el mejor, ser un jinchuriki nunca migth tiene la vida más feliz, pero era mejor de lo que podría haber dado.

"Tal vez no, pero ella no sería la mujer que es hoy si que tenía." Sensei respondió humo rodando de sus labios mientras hablaba.

"... Creo que voy a entrenar con ella. Ella, obviamente, tiene talento en el espionaje." Sarutobi asintió. Podía ver donde Jiraiya iba. Además, era Naome el derecho de nacimiento.

"Ella sabe de su mamá. ¿Y su padre? Ella no alguna figura que uno ¿verdad?" Él preguntó, sólo un poco curioso. Ella no había mencionado nada de él, pero con ese chico que nunca se puede estar seguro.

"No, no, pero creo que está casi listo para aprender." Hiruzen respondió, mirando la foto de su sucesor y predecesor, el Yondaime Minato Namikaze.

Jiraiya siguió la mirada de su sensei y miró a su antiguo alumno, su cuarto una realidad. Naome sería el quinto hijo se entrenó. Esperaba que ella encontraría un final mejor que los demás. Cerró los ojos con dolor, recordando que él no pudo cada estudiante antes. Él no dejaría este momento.

Sobrevivió a cuatro estudiantes, sobrevivió a dos guerras a su sensei de tres. Tenía cincuenta años, no en el mismo nivel de la antigua como su sensei, pero se acerca. Estaría condenado si otro estudiante le sobrevivió.

_Naome original, monumento de piedra._

Naome, en todas las veces anteriores que había venido aquí, siempre había encontrado Kakashi pie derecho con los brazos a su lado, el libro de naranja en la mano derecha. Él siempre se miraba con el ojo ilegible en algunos nombres en la piedra, los nombres cambian a veces pero siempre había mirar a la piedra.

Hoy Kakashi estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la piedra conmemorativa con una pequeña caja de terciopelo en sus manos. Estaba mirando el cuadro, sin libro de naranja a la vista.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Se sentía un poco como si estuviera entrometiendo, pero siguió adelante.

"Yo, Naome." Él la saludó con un gesto descuidado. Animado, dio un paso hacia adelante hasta que ella estaba de pie junto a él. Kakashi miró a los ojos en la caja en la mano y lo abrió, revelando un anillo de amatista elegante, pero simple. Amatista era del mismo color que el pelo y los ojos de Anko, supo de inmediato lo que el anillo es de.

"Yo voy a hacer esta noche." Kakashi le dijo. Acababa el anillo y esperaba Anko le gustaría. Él esperaba que ella dijo que sí.

"Por eso, cuando es la boda y dónde está mi invitación!" Naome no parece tener ninguna duda. Sabía Anko estaba loca por el chico. Era tan obvio! Ella siempre me pregunto dónde estaba, si no era por lo menos una vez al día, no tenía fotos de ella y Kakashi en su mesita de noche, ella siempre era más feliz cuando él estaba cerca.

"No lo sé. Tal vez después de los exámenes Chunin." Naome sintió una punzada de culpa que ella no podía advertir sobre la invasión. No podía advertir o Anko que tenían que tener cuidado.

"Usted sabe que yo entré en ustedes, yo apuesto a que sopla todo el mundo fuera del agua." Naome rió de eso. Después de tratar con A-rank nin y posiblemente tratar con rango S en un futuro próximo, genin sonaba como pastel. Un gran pedazo de la torta con la formación de hielo extra!

"Eso es genial! Nos vamos a ser Chunin! Ahora me tienes que ayudar a entrenar!" Kakashi rió de su alumno, pero estuvo de acuerdo en privado. Todavía había un par de semanas hasta que los exámenes comenzaron. Él les debe enseñar cómo detectar chakra, y tal vez dar Sakura algunos jutsu ofensivo. O tal vez la defensiva.

"Sensei, necesito técnicas de detección de chakra y shunshin!" Él suspiró mentalmente como Naome saltó hacia adelante sobre el entrenamiento que quería. Tuvo que admitir, Shunshin y detección chakra eran buenas opciones para ella. Si era capaz de utilizar la versión de batalla shunshin, al menos moderadamente bien, ayudaría en el Bosque de la Muerte.

Él le mostró las señales, o en realidad sólo _firmar_ , por shunshin luego le dio un desplazamiento en la detección de chakra. Dejó de ir a buscar a sus otros estudiantes. Sasuke probablemente se beneficiarán más de la detección de chakra y tácticas de evasión que shunshin. Sakura era más difícil, había sido un poco más grave, ya que Nami, pero no estaba seguro de lo lejos que se fue. Puede que sea mejor preguntar Kurenai para un desplazamiento en genjutsu.

_Con Sakura Haruno, el río que atraviesa Training Ground cuatro._

Sakura jadeó en el esfuerzo, pero siguió derramando chakra. Ella estaba sentada en la orilla de un río con un pequeño pez bajo la palma de sus manos. Sus propias manos estaban cubiertos con una luz verde y el pescado estaba dejándose caer débilmente.

Había llegar al punto en el que pudiera mantener con vida a los peces fuera del agua durante treinta minutos. Después conoció a ese objetivo que necesitaría un pez más grande. Medical jutsu y genjutsu era increíble! Honestamente, fue algo que era bueno! Cada día sentía que era mucho más fuerte!

Mañana iba a trabajar en genjutsu nuevo. Ella estaba casi hecho con el Infierno Viendo Técnica y ella ya había dominado con alteración vestibular, que metió con el oído interno de un oponente hasta que perdió el equilibrio y se enfermó. Ella pensó que era algo grave, pero se estaba poniendo rápidamente deshacerse de los sentimientos aprensivos que tenía.

Había luchado con Sasuke-kun ayer, queriendo averiguar hasta qué punto detrás de ella estaba en taijutsu. Ella había curado sus heridas por sí misma después y le había parecido impresionado! Incluso sid que sería útil cuando se decidió a sanar las heridas más grandes!

Ella se rió para sus adentros, un poco fangirl restante, mientras continuaba empujando chakra curativo en el pescado. Ella estaba en la mitad del recorrido quince minutos ahora, su mejor momento todavía! Después de esto, ella conseguiría algo de comer para reponer su chakra y empezar a estudiar el libro de medicina que compró con el dinero de rango D!

Su chakra comenzó a debilitarse y se apartó el control adicional. Esta era la única manera de mejorar. No podía ser tan débil ya! La próxima vez que ella haría lo protege!

"Voy a ser el mejor Mednin nunca, voy supero Tsunade-sama!" Ella prometió. Eso había convertido en su mantra durante los últimos dí momento libre que estaba entrenando o estudiando.

Pelo rosa de Sakura estaba en una cola de caballo, y mirando a su reflejo en el río, pensó que se veía mejor con una cola de caballo. Su vestido tenía manchas de césped en él, se había realizado algún entrenamiento taijutsu anteriores, flexiones de brazos y vueltas y tal.

Sasuke-kun podría golpear en el blanco de veinte metros, podría golpear a diez. Sasuke-kun podría hacer cincuenta flexiones y treinta vueltas en torno a un campo de entrenamiento. Ella podía hacer veinte flexiones y ocho y media vueltas. Sasuke-kun había un estilo de entrenamiento real, ella estaba usando los katas que se imparten en la academia. Sabía jutsu, que sólo estaba aprendiendo ahora.

Tenía un montón de ponerse al día. Además tanto Sasuke y Naome serían cada vez más fuerte, así! En primer lugar se levantaba a su nivel actual, entonces ella iba a trabajar duro para tratar de mantenerse al día!

No, se corrigió. No voy a ser _tratando_ de hacer nada! Yo _necesito_ ser más fuerte! No voy a ser impotente ya! Voy a seguir el ritmo, incluso si esto significa la formación de todas las horas del día y la mitad de la noche, voy a ser el mejor en medjutsu y genjutsu!

_Naome, Training Ground Seven._

Ella todavía tenía un par de horas antes de tener que recoger a Hikaru, por lo que decidió utilizarlos para la formación. Ella convocó veinte Bunshins y les ordenó que se esconden. Abrió el libro y lea las instrucciones para detectar chakra.

_Para detectar chakra, primero hay que llegar a ser consciente de su propio chakra. La meditación mientras se suprime el chakra, como si uno estuviera tratando de ocultar, se iniciará el proceso de toma de conciencia. Una vez que uno se ha vuelto totalmente consciente de la cantidad de chakra que poseen en cualquier punto en el tiempo, sintiendo chakra de los demás se hace más fácil._

_Detección de Chakra es naturalmente más fácil para las personas que están más en sintonía con su propio chakra. Ser sensible Chakra significa uno siempre es consciente de su chakra, casi desde el nacimiento. Sin embargo, estas personas son más raros. Para shinobi normal, se necesita una intensa concentración durante una semana para tomar conciencia de su chakra._

Así que ese fue el primer paso. Bueno, ella no quería tener toda una semana. Invocación Bunshins, se las puso a meditar mientras trabajaba en shunshin.

Shunshin era un D-rank, pero no se le enseñó a estudiantes de la Academia o genin, al menos por lo general. No era una técnica de teletransportación, ya que algunos aldeanos ignorantes reclaman. Era transporte de alta velocidad. La razón por la que no se le enseñó a la gente con menos experiencia, aunque era debido a la estrechez de miras.

Moviendo tan rápido que era difícil predecir dónde se podría terminar. El viaje shunshin normales hizo un movimiento a alta velocidad en una sola dirección más lejos. Batalla shunshin permite a uno moverse a altas velocidades en corto, líneas en zig zag. Accidente en cosas era un gran peligro de Battle Shunshin, pero se podría hacer.

Naome descubrió que si ella se acostumbró a viajar a velocidades más altas, ella estaría en mejores condiciones para controlar el shunshin y evitar que se rompa la nariz contra los árboles.

_Una semana y dos días después!_

Por el momento, Naome estaba recostado en su sofá medio dormido con la cabeza de Shikamaru en su regazo. Cómo llegaron a esta posición, no estaba muy seguro. Todo lo que sabía era que no tenía ganas de movimiento y Shikamaru estaba dormido.

Tenían la vivienda para sí, una cosa rara ahora Haku estaba aquí. Hikaru estaba con Yoshino, Haku aparentemente había ido a reunirse con sus posibles novias futuras, y sus Bunshins eran o entrenando con detección chakra o buscar cosas sobre Orochimaru.

Hasta ahora había aprendido que era de cincuenta años de edad, había sido expulsado por hacer experimentos sobre la población civil konoha, bebés, animales, y casi todo lo que respira, oh y también buscaba jutsu que le haría inmortal. ¿Qué locura es este tipo?

Él fue uno de los sannin, dado el título de la Salamandra Hanzo. Su llamamiento había serpientes, que es probablemente donde obtuvo el epiphet. Era conocido por ser un buen orador. Había tomado un aprendiz durante su tiempo en Konoha, antes de desertar.

Se sacudió despierto y pensaba más en esa línea. Anko-nee ha sido que aprendiz, pero de acuerdo con el informe Zoro leer que había sido secuestrado y luego abandonado por él después de haber recibido la marca de maldición. Hubo una breve descripción, pero no ayuda mucho.

Ella había conocido, en una especie de camino de vuelta-de-la-mente individual, que Anko estaba conectado a él en el pasado. Lo había sabido en el mismo camino de vuelta-de-la-mente sabía que el cielo era azul y el sol salió por el este. Era sólo un hecho de la vida, algo que reconocer, pero no meditado durante largos períodos de tiempo.

Se preguntó si Anko podía darle más información acerca de por qué Orochimaru sería después de Sasuke. Podría preguntar, pero luego tendría que explicar por qué quería saber sobre Orochimaru. Ella no quería preocupar a la mujer, ella estaba llegando al final del primer trimestre!

Shikamaru había preguntado por la reunión, pero cuando ella cambió de tema podía ver el brillo en sus ojos. Él sabía de inmediato que no podía hablar de ello, no pidió otra vez. Había estado entrenando demasiado, que había mejorado en Possesion Shadow y casi había llegado a dominar la sombra Stich jutsu de su clan.

Ella parpadeó y miró a su regazo. Se había quedado dormido quizás hace una hora. Ella había estado leyendo uno de los rollos de la Sede del Gato, mirando a un nuevo viento jutsu, cuando sintió que su cabeza se asientan en el regazo. Le había pedido a lo que estaba haciendo y él le dijo que estaba cansado.

Cansado era bastante grave para una Nara. Cansado significado agotado, no a mantener-eyes-abrir agotado. ¿Había estado entrenando tan duro? Chouji había estado entrenando duro también?

Shika dejó escapar un pequeño ronquido y ella sonrió un poco, sosteniendo en una risita. Miró lindo cuando su habitual ceño molesto levantada, como un niño casi. El cabello de Shikamaru fue en su corbata, que no quería arriesgarse a despertar sólo para jugar con su el mismo tipo de ropa que llevaba todos los días.

No podía entender por qué sólo llevaba el mismo atuendo. ¿No se daba nunca se aburren de llevar el mismo todos los días? Le gustaban los colores y estilos de conexión todos los días! Era como un juego para ver qué tipo de ropa que podría poner juntos en la mañana.

No le gustaba ir de compras, pero le encantaba la ropa. Hoy llevaba una chaqueta verde y pantalones de chándal, con el pelo recogido en dos colas de cerdo. Su flequillo cubría la mayor parte de su hitaite y metió a la sombra de sus ojos. Su rostro había perdido toda la grasa del bebé que se había aferrado durante el embarazo. Se parecía un poco mayor, aunque muy corto, para su edad.

Naome echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared, que había estado dormido durante una hora y treinta minutos ahora. Tal vez debería ir a dormir también?

Ella sacudió su cabeza y su mente vagaba a algo que había sucedido hace cuatro días. Ella había ido al apartamento de Anko porque la mujer no hubiera sido por ese día y descubrió que Anko había aceptado casarse con Kakashi-sensei.

_Hace cuatro días, el apartamento de Anko!_

Anko estaba llorando cuando ella entró Naome había pedido inmediatamente lo que estaba mal, había pasado algo a su bebé, pero Anko se limitó a sonreír. Lloraba de alegría y se mostraba Naome un anillo muy familiar.

Ella había envuelto a su hermana mayor en un abrazo y le pidió a la fecha. Estaban planeando para la boda que sea pequeño, el otro jounin sensei, Naome, Hikaru, Shikamaru y Chouji, Haku, el Hokage, y un par más estarán presentes, junto con el pastor.

Anko estaba un poco abrumado sin embargo, y la planificación de la boda para justo después fueron programados los exámenes de Chunin al final fue ambiciosa. Por supuesto, Anko quería planear la boda misma, hasta los más pequeños detalles.

Sin embargo, Anko decidió hacer un poco de ayuda de un determinado rubia bueno en hacer las cosas era de agradecer. Se sentaron a la pluma y el papel, necesitan listado cosas. Anko en primer lugar hacer las invitaciones y vaya de compras para kimono, mientras Naome se encargaría de alimentos y flores de la Akimichi y Yamanakas respectivamente.

_Día de hoy!_

Shikamaru no estaba realmente dormido. Claro, él estaba cansado y el sueño era siempre bienvenido, pero no dormía. Shikamaru era una persona muy paciente, aunque, por lo que mentir con su cabeza en el regazo de Naome por un par de horas estaba bien en sus libros.

Sin embargo, si iba a confesar que tenía que hacerlo pronto, antes del examen problemático que ambos habían sido contratado. Sería problemático, pero tal vez le daría una oportunidad. Naome se molestaría si lo hizo nada menos, a pesar de que había definitivamente renunciar si venía en su contra. Ella era demasiado problemático para luchar.

Varias veces durante la última hora casi había recogido su valor para hablar, pero luego Naome se ausente cambiar un poco y él había a esta chica problemática y su calendario molestos! ¿Por qué fue esto tanto más problemático que su padre lo hizo ver cuando entró en el modo dovey lovey con su mamá?

Finalmente fue a decir que, abriendo la boca para hacerlo, incluso, cuando la puerta se abrió. Silenciosamente maldijo a los dioses molestos, pero abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza para ver a la puerta.

"¿Interrumpo?" Anko había caído en el hábito de dejar sin avisar. Incluso más de lo que lo hacía antes. Shikamaru supuso que era debido a una combinación de aburrimiento de estar en vacaciones y nerviosismo por la boda.

"Anko-nee, que lo despertó Yo estaba a punto de dibujar en su rostro!" Shikamaru parpadeó y luego miró sospechosamente para ver un rotulador se cierne sobre su rostro. ¿Por qué esa problemática-!

"Oops". Anko sonrió, captando la mirada sucia del Nara gaki le disparó Imouto. Había sido sólo un poco paranoico últimamente desde la Nara gaki estaba en el hábito de mentir demasiado cerca de la rubia amante de naranja.

Si tuviera que hacer un par de intrusiones rudos hasta que encontró la oportunidad de llamar la herida Nara lejos por un 'talk', entonces que así sea! Ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su tiempo libre para protegerla Imouto! Así dice el gran y sexy Anko Mitarashi!

"Oh, bueno, siempre hay la próxima vez!" Naome rió. Iba a ver cuánto tiempo le tomaría a él para saber que tenía marcas de bigotes y grandes pestañas dibujadas en su cara!

"Chica problemática." Shikamaru bostezó, sentándose. Con la cabeza libre de la falda se puso de pie y se desperezó. Sus piernas se habían ido especie de entumecimiento después de estar sentado por mucho tiempo.

Shikamaru mientras tanto estaba maldiciendo su suerte y deseando que él acababa de hablar hasta tarde. ¿Por qué el universo conspira contra él de esta manera? Esto significaba que sólo tenía unos pocos días más para decirle antes de que comenzaran los exámenes, pero él no quería distraer a su posible, ya que los exámenes de Chunin eran conocidos por ser peligroso.

Casi se convenció a sí mismo que acaba de guardar silencio hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba rajándose. El hombre que era demasiado molesto que tratar. ¿Por qué no podría haber algunas nubes a mirar ahora? Entonces él podría dejar en blanco su mente limpia de todos los pensamientos molestos sobre un cierto anonimato, chica problemática.

Naome suspiró antes de pulsar la tapa en su marcador. Había estado tan cerca también! Maldito mal sentido de la oportunidad de Anko-nee!

"Oi gaki, ¿has hablado con el Akimichi sobre la comida todavía?" Anko preguntó, viene con la cubierta perfecta para su pequeña visita.

"Sí, ayer después de que te fuiste. Ellos entregan a la iglesia para la recepción!" Ella informó alegremente. Había hecho la designación bajo la Zoro Bunshin para que no la reconocerían. Uno nunca puede tener demasiado cuidado!

"¿No deberías tú y Nara gaki ser la formación para los exámenes?" Ella habría sido el supervisor del segundo examen, pero lo de ser de baja y todo, es sólo que no era una buena idea.

"Probablemente, pero aprender algo completamente nuevo en este punto no nos va a hacer ningún bien." Shikamaru reconoció. Lo mejor que puedes hacer tan cerca de el examen se relaje y llegar a algunas de las estrategias.

"Es cierto." Anko asintió sabiamente, preparándose para repartir la sabiduría antigua shinobi.

"Mientras que patear tantos culos como físicamente posible que debe hacer bien." Ancient shinobi sabiduría de hecho.

_Suna Kazekage Tower!_

Orochimaru, en su apariencia como Kazekage, fue ocupado pensando en todas las cosas que esperaba lograr en Konoha. Él sólo había recibido un informe de Kabuto que se reúne esta misteriosa Nina justo después del segundo examen, después de colocar su marca en el niño. Esto era bueno, estaba interesado en el cumplimiento de una vieja tal.

Nina era mayor que su sensei, probablemente había existido desde poco antes de las aldeas ocultas, lo que explica por qué ella no pertenecía a uno. El niño habló de Kabuto podría explicarse también, pero que necesitaría algo de la sangre de Naome-chan junto con la muestra de Hikaru de que Kabuto recogidos con el fin de probar su teoría.

Nina también había dicho Kabuto que su viejo aprendiz estaba embarazada y de baja por maternidad. Orochimaru estaba interesado en el estudio de la famosa Hatake Chakra Blanco, que era muy inusual y sin duda, más potente que el chakra normal. Vería en visitar su antiguo alumno, pero que había esperar un par de años antes de robar lejos del niño.

Él no tenía ningún uso para un bebé. Deje Anko criar al niño, cuando él o ella tenía la edad suficiente para desbloquear el chakra que parece y barrerlos a Oto. No podía experimentar y es posible producir en masa una forma sintética de la Chakra Blanco.

Nina misma era una rareza, una persona que es el cerebro que le encantaría coger. Ella podría ser una mina de oro verdadero del conocimiento, y no sólo en Konoha. Según Kabuto Nina sólo había llegado a Konoha en disfraz hace unos dos años, antes de eso ella debe haber vivido en otra aldea ninja.

Tendría que ver a sí mismo a su alrededor, sin embargo, al igual que tendría que ver a sí mismo alrededor de su sensei. Los ancianos eran prudentes de sus experiencias del mundo, y el paciente. Nina sería más que probable que mantener ningún tipo de pepitas de información importante para ella para utilizar más adelante, ya sea en su contra o en contra de Konoha.

Estando a su lado sería un proyecto paralelo, pero por el momento estaba contento de pagar laureles a su manera en sus gracias. Las mujeres sensatas como Nina podían encontrar un montón de usos para unos cientos de miles ryo.

Sin embargo, las mujeres de edad también pueden ser manipuladas. Nina no parece tener ninguna familia propia, y había más o menos adoptado el jinchuriki residente y un bebé. Es más que probable su uso para reemplazar la pérdida de seres queridos, o tal vez eran en realidad descendientes de ella de que ella estaba cuidando.

Cualquiera que sea el caso, tal vez se ponía no uno, sino dos personas interesantes para Oto en el futuro. A Vessal futuro y una jinchuriki ayudarían mucho sus planes. Por lo que Kabuto se había reunido la chica era aún más poderoso que Sasuke-kun, y sin duda el niño se convertiría en su momento.

Se miró los papeles que estaba destinado a hacer y deseó en vano los secretarios de vuelta en Oto. En Oto no tuvo que hacer ningún papeleo patético como este. Reclamaciones de impuestos, contratos de arrendamiento de propiedad, certificados de adopción? ¿Por qué un kage necesita saber _todo_ acerca de su pueblo?

_Un día antes de los exámenes Chunin comenzar!_

Naome silbaba una melodía que había pegado en la mano mientras ella llevaba a su tienda de comestibles de origen. Se había ido de compras como ella misma, al igual que un experimento rápido, y encontró que la gente no se cobran de ella! Bueno, no tanto como antes.

Tal vez por fin se empiezan a ver algo con el título jinchuriki? ¿Ese rumor acerca de su C-rank hacer esto? Última oyó que de alguna manera había curado de una enfermedad incurable de algún tipo en un país pequeño, mientras que solo la protección de su equipo sin ayuda de la infección.

"Me pregunto si debo hacer algo con ese rumor?" Murmuró mientras se giraba una esquina en una calle lateral. Ella se quedó sin aliento y casi dejó caer todas sus provisiones, pero fue capturado por un niño que llevaba un traje negro.

"Lo siento, no vi ya no se pierda." Naome parpadeó por un momento antes sutilmente comprobar si había alguna manera henged en Ran sin darse cuenta. Aceptó sus bolsas del niño y sonrió agradecido.

"Gracias por los puños, y está bien que no estaba viendo a dónde iba bien." Sus ojos eran un poco demasiado bajo para ser mirándola a los ojos. Naome frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba una piel firme oscura v-cuello azul.

"Kankuro, no coquetear con la competencia!" Naome miró detrás del chico mono ver a una chica rubia de unos años mayor que ella, con un gran abanico de batalla en la espalda. No parecía divertido.

"Ustedes son de Suna, aquí para los exámenes de Chunin?" Estos eran genin que sería su competencia, y lo más importante su enemigo, cuando comenzaron los exámenes y la invasión. Se debe tener cuidado alrededor de ellos.

"Esta introduciendo?" La niña preguntó conversacional.

"Yup! Estoy Naome Uzumaki por cierto!" Ella dijo, presentándose educadamente.

"Estoy Temari y este es mi hermano Kankuro. Supongo que nos vemos mañana, entonces?" Naome sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Ano, Parden mí, pero eres una afinidad de viento?" La gran fan batalla parecía implicar tal, pero nunca está de más tener cuidado.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" Ella respondió con recelo. Naome notado que Temari tenía un decir en el ojo izquierdo, cuando ella miró hacia abajo un poco, como para ver a través de su bolsa y contar su kunai.

"Yo soy también! Hace poco terminé el entrenamiento manipulación elemental!" Se preguntó si sería Temari recuperar el sutil advertencia. _Soy peligroso. ¡Cuidado!_

Los ojos de Temari se estrecharon y Naome leer su rostro como un libro abierto. Ella había tenido razón. Después de tratar con A-rank falta nin genin no sería un problema. Se divide a los genin del sannin disfrazada que sería difícil.

"Formación Elemental? De ninguna manera! Temari aun no ha hecho más que empezar en eso! Su demasiado avanzado!" Kankuro exclamó imprudentemente. Naome sonrió interiormente cuando encontró una debilidad potencial antes de los exámenes siquiera habían comenzado.

"¿Es así? Maa, así que será interesante para luchar contra una afinidad viento compañero! Nos vemos en los exámenes y luego, ¿de acuerdo?"Se ajustó el control sobre sus alimentos y pasó por delante de ellos. A medida que se iba cuando ella puso sus nuevos sensores de chakra para un buen uso.

"Ah, y su compañero de equipo en el árbol debe tener cuidado, no nos queremos que _caiga_ , ¿verdad? " No se dio cuenta que realmente la ambigüedad de esta declaración. Sin embargo, Temari atrapado en muy rápidamente.

_"Hizo hincapié en otoño. ¿Sabe Konoha de la invasión? Si es así, ¿por qué no lo saben genin? "_ Maldijo su hermano menor para parlotear acerca de la velocidad de su formación. Ahora que la chica tenía una mejor idea de su conjunto de habilidades y fue mayor experto de igualar.¿Por qué no simplemente acabar con el trabajo y le dijo que la debilidad de Gaara era agua y su era termitas mientras estaba en ello?

Su corazón latía más rápido cuando Gaara apareció frente a ella, casi directamente detrás del genin de Konoha que estaba siendo igual alejaba.

"Naome Uzumaki, Kaa-san quiere tu sangre." Naome congeló en su lugar y maldijo a los alimentos en sus manos por no ser cosas que ella podría utilizar como una maza. Sólo pan y huevos! Maldita sea, no podía golpear a un enemigo potencial con pan y huevos!

"Kaa-san? ¿Por qué su Kaa-san quería la sangre del pueblo paria?" Ella preguntó con calma. Afirmando su condición social no puede haber sido necesario, pero poner un poco de empuje en su comunicado.

"Ella dice que ella puede escuchar su demonio." El corazón le latía loco, pero su rostro estaba completamente en blanco. Él sabía de su demonio? ¿Cómo?

"¿Quién es tu Kaa-san?" Naome tuvo que _luchar_ para mantener un temblor en su voz. Olvídate genin ser fácil, de repente se perdió la lucha contra Zabuza.

**Fin del capítulo! Traté de terminarlo lo más pronto posible para ustedes!**

LC; Bueno, cuando comencé este nuevo capítulo del fic sólo tenía 85 opiniones.

Naruto, ahora tiene más de 110.

Sasuke, ella es muy apenado por mantener a todos esperar y quiere disculparse formalmente.

LC; Sí, me gustaría, pero no lo haré.

Naruto, ¿Por qué no? Usted debe!

LC, yo debería ... Pero no lo haré.


	6. FUBAR

LC, me decidí a empezar en un nuevo rajado!

Naruto, ella es en una buena racha en este momento y está preocupado por detener el impulso.

LC; Así que ahora nos movemos, el capítulo seis!

Sasuke, no puedo creer lo popular este fic es!

Naruto; Sí, casi medio centenar de revisiones para un capítulo es un poco extremo.

LC; ¡No digas eso! Usted desalentarlos!

Sasuke, Naruto Sí, entonces ella va a estar enojado con nosotros.

Naruto, Nani? Somos?

LC; Usted comparte espacio autor, que comparten el castigo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no es dueño de Naruto! No, en absoluto! ¡Maldita sea! Mi vida es una mierda tanto chupar. ¿Por qué no puedo poseer algo tan cool?

Capítulo 6, todos para uno y uno para todos.

"Mi Kaa-san es la cola, Shukaku." Esto vale la pena mucho más que una maldición cotidiana. Esto le valió una maldición directamente del burdel en la calle de su apartamento. Follar no es bueno cum basurero de mierda!

"... Shukaku eh? Me alegro por ti. ¿Cómo se llama entonces?" Ella preguntó llanamente, dándose la vuelta para hacer frente a este enemigo. A jinchuriki como ella? Aquel que reveló tan fácilmente su estado a un completo extraño?

Su cara estaba en blanco, no tranquilo y sereno como la cara en blanco, pero carente de cualquier emoción en absoluto, incluso la apatí sólo una muñeca, un caminar hablando juego estatuilla a ser un niño de verdad. Tenía una calabaza en la espalda y Naome podía ver focas de almacenamiento a lo largo del borde exterior, debe contener una gran cantidad de lo que sostenía.

"Mi nombre es Gaara Subaku. ¿Cuál es tu demonio?" Esto era malo. Podría usar el chakra de su demonio? Ella sólo se había basado en una vez y casi había perdido a sí misma en la sed de sangre! De ninguna manera se le arriesga ahora! No se encuentra en el medio de su pueblo!

"Kyuubi no Kitsune". Con eso empezó a caminar de nuevo y oró no la seguiría.

"Naome Uzumaki, que hará que me sienta viva." Gaara pareció decidir, justo al alcance del oído de la rubia.

Naome llegó a casa y se sintió aliviado al encontrar el Bunshin se fue con Hikaru no había notado nada extraño. Haku estaba probablemente fuera de entrenamiento o hierbas reunión o algo así, que había estado desaparecido desde que despertó. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

Guardó sus comestibles y jugó patty cake con su hijo. Probablemente había que empezar de esfínteres él después de los exámenes ella tenía más tiempo. Era muy inteligente, probablemente entendería en ningún momento a todos. Él ya estaba preguntando por el inodoro.

"Kaachan, vaya al parque?" Ella parpadeó de su ensueño y sonrió. Eso fue justo lo que recetó el doctor en un día como este!

"Está bien Hikaru-chan, vamos a ir al parque si usted puede encontrar su otro zapato." Lo perdió temprano esa mañana y hasta ahora ella no había sido capaz de encontrarlo.

Ellos encontraron el zapato y le ayudaron a Hikaru cepillarse el pelo antes de salir. No Henge en Ran, a pesar de que vio las cejas Frunce junto adorable cuando ella se marchó con él como ella misma.

"Hikaru-chan, no puedo siempre jugar a los disfraces ¿verdad?" Ella bromeó. Él le sonrió y todo su mundo se iluminó. Sí, ese era su razón para usar la hitaite. Así que se podría proteger esa sonrisa y dejarla brillar en los próximos años.

"Qué sorpresa, Naome-san." Estaban en un parque grande, que tenía un montón de árboles y flores y tal para los niños para jugar el pulg Naome eeped y se dio la vuelta para ver la cicatriz, así se llamaba en realidad Danzo pero Scar ajuste mejor, subir besider ella y apoyándose en un bastón.

"Danzo-sama, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de encontrarse con usted aquí?" Ella lo saludó cortésmente, si no con gusto. El chico todavía la frota el camino equivocado, pero si hokage-jiji le confió que había que así, lo más lejos que se podía tirar.

"Yo estaba de paseo cuando te vi aquí. ¿Es éste el hijo que hablabas?" Hikaru estaba construyendo una pequeña montaña de tierra y colocar las hojas en la parte superior. Se preguntó ociosamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Una torta de barro?

"Hai, esto es Uzumaki Hikaru-chan." Ella contestó.

"Ah, ya veo." Dijo con su voz grave habitual. Naome preguntó si él era tan viejo todas sus emociones se habían blanqueado. Sin embargo, Hokage-jiji era tan viejo y que era un hombre viejo corazón caliente.

"¿Tiene usted alguna idea de cuándo lo va a inscribirse en la academia?" Danzo preguntó con curiosidad. Había tenido su Ne seguir Hikaru nada más, sólo para tratar de ver si hay algo en él era _diferente_ , y se descubrió que era mucho más inteligente que sus compañeros. Él era mucho más inteligente.

"Es más que probable, a las siete, la edad habitual de inicio. ¿Por qué?" Ella sabía por qué. Hikaru-chan era mucho más que talento. Su hijo podría ser realmente un genio, no hay vuelta de hoja. Si seguía aprendiendo a este ritmo que tendría el potencial de hacer genin a las cinco!

"Sería un gran activo para el árbol de Konoha. En un año o así que usted debe hacerle pruebas para la inscripción temprana." Danzo aconseja, sonando casi como si estuviera alabando a su vez de su hijo.

Naome no pudo leer este tipo, al igual que suele ocurrir con los más poderoso que ella. Aquellos con más experiencia, que podían ocultar sus emociones y pensamientos, así como, si no mejor que ella. No podía decir si estaba tratando de ayudarla o lastimarla.

"Creo que sí. Le gustaría proteger a este pueblo con todo lo que tiene algún día." Sería mejor si él creía que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer concesiones. Si sonaba como si pensara acerca de su idea, que podría dejar de empujar tan duro.

"Eres muy talentoso Naome-san, pero es frenado con más frecuencia." Se sentaron al lado del otro, un pie más o menos separados, en un banco de piedra al ver a Hikaru juego. En el momento en que estaba persiguiendo una mariposa y riendo como si fuera la broma más divertida que jamás había oído cuando se le escapó entre los dedos.

"Voy a ser fuerte sin embargo, debo Danzo-sama. Si tengo que entrenar todos los días, entonces yo lo veo como un tiempo bien empleado!"Ella no sonreía. Su rostro no era blanco, se podría pensar que algo pasaba si lo fuera, pero ella no estaba sonriendo.

Danzo quedó impresionado con el conocimiento de la niña en la psicología. Era evidente que había trabajado en la eliminación le dice, aunque se había conseguido a través. Ella no miró a él, sólo a su hijo ... normalmente. Sin embargo, cuando se habló de la primera matriculación la cabeza se incline un poco hacia un lado.

Normalmente este es el tipo de expresión conectado a thoughtfullness o confusión, tal vez ambas cosas. Cuando Naome utilizó pesar de que ya estaba hablando de pensar en ello, así que a menos que conscientemente hizo el gesto para enfatizar su punto, o su cuerpo reaccionó por el contrario. Fue sin duda la elección de no pensar en ello.

Él sabía que ella había asistido al seminario Ibiki Morino celebró en la Academia, pero en cuanto a Ne era consciente después de pedir un par de preguntas que no había que persigue el estudio. Por otra parte ella se desvaneció en numerosas ocasiones, que era decir Ran era su _única_henge físico.

Cuando mencionó su ser retenido se mide cuidadosamente su reacción. Ella se había quedado mirando fijamente a su hijo persiguiendo una mariposa, pero podía ver sus ojos se oscurecen un poco. Más oscuro de lo que fue el ryo pregunta cien, sin embargo, ya que podría ser muchas cosas.

Sabía Hatake no les enseñó mucho, excepto para el Uchiha, por supuesto, por lo que podría ser a causa de eso. Ella podría estar pensando en sus años en la academia antes de ser reasignado a la habitación de Iruka Umino para los dos últimos años. Ella podría estar pensando en las ocurrencias que ni siquiera conoce.

Su respuesta fue redactada interesante. Ella sería tan fuerte como debe ser, pero no es más fuerte? ¿Qué tan fuerte no se considera suficiente? Para convertirse en Hokage, como solía decir a nadie cuando era más joven y más ingenuo?

"Espero hablar con usted de nuevo Naome-san, fue un placer." Ordenó a su despedida y se movió a sus pies. Pensó brevemente acerca de la reproducción del anciano frágil y quejándose de sus huesos envejecidos, pero dudaba de que había que comprar. Naome-san no parecía como una amante de la paz tonto, pero uno nunca puede estar seguro.

Naome esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que se había ido antes de que ella se relajó. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se preguntó si debería haber dicho la concejal de la jinchuriki conoció antes. Era demasiado tarde, pero ella ponía a hacerlo cuando terminó el segundo examen y se encontró con Orochimaru.

Ahora, sin embargo, recogió a su hijo y se fue a casa para la cena en silencio. Quería conseguir una buena noche de descanso antes de los exámenes Chunin comenzaron en la mañana. Ella estaría cumpliendo con el resto del equipo de siete en la academia, a las nueve, donde se celebraba la primera prueba. Se preguntó qué se les puede pedir que hacer.

Al día siguiente, ella dormía pulg Oh no fue por mucho, tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer cinco Bunshins, hay que ver Hikaru, quien Henge en un collar y dos de pie por cerca de la academia, pero que había dormido no obstante.

Porque ella dormía, ella no tuvo tiempo para hacerse el desayuno o para ducharse correctamente. Fue entrar, lavar el cabello, saltar en una toalla, localizar ropa. Ella terminó la elección de un tanque de color marrón y algunos mini-pantalones cortos, junto con sus sandalias habituales, hitaite, y el collar Bunshin.

Su ahora hasta los hombros pelo recogido en dos colas de cerdo a corto y admiró brevemente su reflexión antes de salir de su había ido de nuevo antes de que ella se despertó. ¿Dónde estaba? Ella no había hecho lo he visto en un par de días también, aunque ella sabía que él llegó a casa todas las noches por el hecho de sus platos sería misteriosamente hacerse todas las mañanas.

Ella aterrizó en frente de la academia y se enderezó para saludar a sus compañeros de equipo. Sakura tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, que se había convertido en la norma, y vestía una camisa de color rojo oscuro y pantalones cortos de color marrón oscuro. Sasuke estaba en su combo azul y blanco habitual, pero parecía bastante contento y emocionado. Naome podía imaginar por qué.

Después de regresar a Konoha, había esperado tres días antes de la firma del contrato y hacer las señales. Naome no estaba seguro de qué tipo de prueba de que había pasado, pero cuando llegó a los entrenamientos después de su semana de descanso seguido de un tabby del tamaño de un pequeño oso, ella sabía que iba a pasar eso.

Por supuesto, de lo que él oyó requiere un poco de chakra, pero él estaba trabajando en conseguir más chakra. Supuso que tendría suficiente chakra para convocar al jefe sin perder el conocimiento dentro de unos meses, si se entrenó todos los días. Naome intención de ayudarlo.

"¿Estamos listos?" Pidió, en realidad no necesitan una respuesta. Sakura nunca había estado tan seguro, Sasuke tan a gusto, y ella misma fue resuelta. Lo que iba a suceder en el curso de este examen iba a pasar, y lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante y esperar lo mejor, prepararse para lo peor, y orar para ser una grata sorpresa.

"Bueno, vamos a ir entonces! Después de los exámenes Chunin más de que hay algunas cosas que tengo que hablar con ustedes acerca!"Esperaría antes de decir nada sobre la bola de pelusa, pero Hikaru era otra cosa. Ella quería que su equipo de conocerlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Desde la firma de este contrato, que había estado tratando de actuar de manera diferente. Su prueba de convocar a los gatos se convierten en lo que eran, lo que significa que tenía que moverse como un gato, comer como un gato, dormir como un gato, y aprender a luchar como un gato. Al cabo de cinco días que se había anunciado aceptable, y un gato atigrado llamado Kyo le había seguido a casa porque quería conocer a sus compañeros de equipo.

Ellos, durante su última semana, habían hecho un plan. No es sólo un plan, sino de una docena de ellos. El plan A era mostrar a todos lo que se esperaba, un equipo de genin novato con el último Uchiha y dos niñas. Si esto Naome fallado sería tomar el control como líder del equipo como el capitán sádico-poco-loco-violenta-perra del equipo fucking-awesome-siete. Naome gustaba ese plan, sonaba divertido.

Entraron en la academia y subieron al tercer piso antes de que Sakura se quedó sin aliento y les agarró por la parte trasera de sus y Sasuke logró ocultar su sorpresa en su mayor parte ("AEA) pero Sakura lograron alejar a ellos.

"Este es un genjutsu! Probablemente para deshacerse de los débiles!" Ella susurró en voz baja. Naome miró de nuevo y parpadeó, y luego volvió a parpadear. Sakura tenía razón, sólo subió un conjunto de escaleras!

"Sería inteligente dejar que fracasen, pero el plan A." Sasuke suspiró. No quería perder el tiempo con esto, tenían que estar en el tercer piso en treinta minutos, pero que tenían que parecerse a los novatos.

"No me gusta tampoco. ¿Quién debe ir?" Fue un cara o cruz entre Sasuke y Sakura. Sakura tenía conocimiento real de genjutsu y probablemente sería capaz de intimidar a algunos de la competencia enumerando varias razones a la vez por qué este genjutsu tenía sus ojos fríos, sin embargo, que también desalentar a algunas personas.

"Sasuke-kun debe ir!" Bueno, Sakura decidió por ellos. Naome se encogió de hombros y siguió emabrgo Uchiha hasta los dos chicos Chunin disfrazados.

"Oi, la caída de la ilusión y vamos a ir a la tercera planta!" Ordenó rápidamente, con retraso preguntándose si los dos Chunin quiere una pelea en este corredor lleno de gente.

"¿De verdad crees que tu smart gaki?" La primera chûnin desafió, tomando una postura de lucha. Naome dio cuenta de que conocía a estos tipos. Habían sido los que buscarla para el encuentro con el hokage y sus asesores y ese tipo Sannin Jiraiya!

"Kotetsu, Izumo, ¿por qué ustedes dos disfrazado Chunin?" Pidió cluelessly, ganando varios rostros Lo-The-cogida de los que la rodean.

"Eh, tú nos reconoce!" Izumo mueca de desagrado ante golpeando a su compañero en la cabeza. Era demasiado tarde de todos modos, los niños todo había disipado la genjutsu y corrían por las escaleras como un grupo de salvajes paganos.

"Sólo se ha hecho a sí mismos más corto." Señaló antes de salir con su equipo.

"¿Cómo sabes que ellos?" Sakura preguntó con curiosidad.

"Recuerdo que mi día travesuras? Bueno, los dos utilizaron para perseguir a mí todo el pueblo después." Ella contestó. En realidad, eso era cierto, pero hasta el encuentro con el hokage ella nunca había aprendido sus nombres.

"Espera, Uchiha Sasuke!" El equipo siete se congeló antes de que uno se volvieron para ver quién había llamado su 'líder' que. Fue Lee, el niño que vivía al lado de Tenten y que siempre cambia Hikaru-chan en trajes de color verde cuando él estaba en el rango D en la Guardería.

Realmente, en este momento viendo el zombi del Rayo Amarillo sería una bendición. Al menos así sabría que no tenía cordura y podría vivir feliz que llevaba un chaleco I-Love-A-Hug-yo.

"Te reto!" Naome casi gimió. Si había una cosa que Sasuke no lo hizo, fue a su vez un reto. Aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco celoso de que nadie parecía querer desafiar a ella, aunque en retrospectiva, ella ya tenía bastante en su plato sin un ajuste de cuentas entre genin para rematar.

"Usted sabe mi nombre, pero yo no sé de tu." Sasuke gruñó, obviamente disgustado con ser retenidos de su meta de nuevo. ¿Qué pasaba con la gente y tratando de hacer que se tarde? ¿Ellos quieren que emular Kakashi-sensei o algo así?

"Soy Rock Lee de Konoha, ¿quieres pelear conmigo?" El muchacho volvió a desafiar. Naome logró poner temporalmente el spandex de su mente para buscar correctamente en el genin. El spandex, como desafortunado en el porportioning fue, dejarle ver sus músculos bien definidos y tenía la sensación de las vendas en sus brazos no eran para el espectáculo.

Entraron en una habitación lateral que conducía a un gimnasio donde se celebraron los mástiles taijutsu para los estudiantes y que esperaban por las líneas laterales con Sakura para que los chicos podrían reducir los niveles de testosterona un poco. Se preguntó si alguien le desafiaría a un combate. Eso esperaba, quería un poco de competencia y un nuevo rival no iba a ser rechazado. Sasuke estaba muy bien, pero que le gustaría a alguien que en realidad podía hablar.

"Vamos a probar las llamas de la juventud!" Lee-san gritó. Naome levantó una ceja, había oído a menudo le dicen Ran lo joven que era, pero Naome nunca lo entendió. ¿Se refería a entusiastas? Determinned? En realidad, ser joven? Podría ir a casi cualquier forma realmente.

"Y después ..." Naome rascó distraídamente la mejilla. Ella nunca había oído Lee utilizar una voz interior. Ella había dudado seriamente que tenía uno.

"Sakura-chan, por favor vaya a una cita con mi!" No era su costumbre abajo confiado. Ella se rió un poco mientras observaba Sakura esquivar los besos voladores enviaron su camino por la pronta niño con verde.

"Como si me gustaría salir con alguien como tú! Me gusta Sasuke-kun!" Ah, y ella había estado haciendo estos pasos para distanciarse de las tendencias fangirlish también. Naome tristeza sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. No debería haber conseguido sus esperanzas.

"Y yo que pensé que iba a llegar a conocer y combatir fresco oponentes más fuertes también. ¿Por qué yo no hice caso a mis compañeros de equipo?" Ella suspiró media media murmuró para sí mientras los chicos comenzaron a moverse. Realmente fue sin decisión. Las pocas veces que Ran había visto al niño utilizar su velocidad, casi había parpadeado y perdido. Sasuke, tanto como podría dolerle admitirlo, fue superada y mal.

Sakura llegó a tener a la diversión hacia adelante para atrapar a Sasuke como algo sorprendido Lee-san a detener su movimiento final. Lo que era una buena cosa en los libros de NaOMe, como lo había mirado muy peligrosa por detrás.

"Lee, lo ha dicho Gai-kun sobre ese movimiento?" Era una tortuga. Espera, ¿por qué había una tortuga que lleva un hitaite y hablar? No sabía animales podrían aprender a hablar, y mucho menos convertirse en ninja. ¿Hubo una academia animal?

"Yosh, Lee-kun tus primaveras de la Juventud se ha secado! Para rectificar esto y traer a su juventud a nuevos niveles debe correr, correr quinientas vueltas por el pueblo!" Y había Gai-san, que Ran había cometido el error de pensar que era el padre del niño. Fue un simple error, y no se había alterado al respecto, pero que sin duda había sido perturbado.

Para los dos a estar tan cerca y se ven tan parecidos, y luego no se relacionan en absoluto perturbado mucho. Ella había llevado a frenar las visitas de Hikaru-chan a la guardería últimamente simplemente porque temía Juventud llegar a su hijo. Ya era bastante malo que él mantuvo a casa vistiendo mamelucos verdes, si ella vino a buscarlo y lo encontró vistiendo spandex no se hace responsable de sus acciones.

Afortunadamente Naome era capaz de leer las señales de alerta, Ran haber sido sometida a lo que iba a suceder muchas veces cuando ella invitó equipo de nueve a cenar. Todavía podía oír el estruendo de las olas mientras empujaba sus compañeros de equipo por la puerta tan pronto como sea posible con los dos ojos cerrados. Sunset jutsu, claramente la técnica más inquietante / ingenioso, mortal, de hecho.

"Me alegro de veros a todos llegado hasta aquí!" No era su sensei crónicamente tarde con una adicción a la pornografía que rivaliza con la adicción de Gai con spandex. Su maravilloso, casi, pero no del todo normal, sensei que no llevaba demasiado apretado spandex que dejaba_nada_ a la imaginación.

"Kakashi-sensei, me alegro de que no son jóvenes." Dijo que con cada posible onza de honestidad en su cuerpo. No estaba segura de que podría haber manejado un sensei de esa manera, no importa lo bueno que un maestro que era.

"Ah, usted encontró a Gai ¿no?" Tres conjuntos de guiños. Kakashi se estremeció por dentro y espera los ojos de sus pobres, estudiantes inocentes que no habían sido violadas por el jutsu atardecer. Ese fue un genjutsu que podría romper un hombre adulto.

"Por desgracia". Sakura había cometido el error de mirar hacia atrás, sólo para ver qué Naome estaba tratando de empujar hacia fuera, y ella había visto la temida atardecer genjutsu. Ahora sabía que el dicho _Si uno ve dos bestias verdes y oye las olas, correr._ Era un dicho que había oído por primera vez durante su último año como estudiante de la academia, que estaba justo después de que Lee debe haberse graduado.

Con eso, Kakashi les ordenó buena suerte y les aconsejó que permanecer juntos. Naome era un poco de curiosidad por qué iba a llevar ese uno, pero después de que se fue, ella levantó su equipo una vez más. Nunca está de más tener cuidado, y ya que estaban, literalmente, caminando hacia lo desconocido donde, al menos, sabía a ciencia cierta un S-Rank nin estaba esperando, se imaginó que deben estar preparados.

"Chicos, sólo para los exámenes, necesitamos algo que nos diferencia. Algo para asegurarse de que nadie puede hacerse pasar por uno de nosotros." Sólo tomó un momento para que Sakura de pensar en algo. La pelirrosa sugirió que se deben usar cada uno algo que pertenecía a otra persona. Sakura donó un broche para el cabello de color rosa para Naome, Naome donó el collar Bunshin (Ahora henged en una simple cruz en una cadena) a Sasuke con órdenes de disipar en caso de problemas, y Sasuke donó sus calentadores de brazo.

Si ellos se separaron y más tarde lograron unirse de nuevo, para demostrar quiénes eran que tenían que decir qué objeto llevaban y quién se lo dio a ellos. Con este método, sería difícil copiarlos ya que no había una manera para que alguien hacerse pasar por uno de ellos.

Con eso se abrió la puerta y entró en la cuarta dimensión. Naome fue seriamente empezando a reconsiderar sus expectativas en el examen es pastel en comparación con su primera misión S-clasificado por venir. Genin, genin, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y no una sola mirada amable. De hecho todos los genin extranjera y mayores estaban mirando a su equipo!

"Eso no va a hacer nada." Murmuró antes de cepillarse allá de sus compañeros de equipo para interponerse entre ellos y las posibles amenazas.

"Oi, escuchen todos los que llevan un rencor contra Konoha, si fuera tan amable como para formar una línea limpia y ordenada vamos a comenzar con el evento principal, patada en el culo!" Hey, estaba nervioso y cuando estaba nerviosa sus tendencias más fuertes tienden a tomar el relevo. Deben ser feliz ella no ofender los oídos vírgenes cuando se encontraba en ella.

"Ustedes los novatos están causando una gran cantidad de problemas ¿no es así?" _Espera un minuto,_ estaba _aquí!_ Kabuto Yakushi y los nombres de sus dos amigos whos 'se había olvidado, se le acercaba con lo que sólo podría describir como snootyness informal . Ellos pensaban que eran mucho mejores de lo que eran, así que probablemente tenía razón. Después de todo, a pesar de su impresionante henge que no realmente tienen algo muy impresionante y única que contaría como una amenaza para ellos.

"¿Quién diablos es usted?" Sí, ella estaba más nervioso. ¿Había mencionado estar en los exámenes a Ran? No podía recordar! ¡Maldita sea!Esto se supone que es la parte fácil!

"Estoy Kabuto Yakushi, un genin que ha tomado estos exámenes antes y sabe qué esperar." Él respondió fríamente. Naome volvió la cabeza un poco lejos de él, no quería dejar accidentalmente a su exposición de reconocimiento. Lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar el novato encabezada caliente, como si esperara que ella sea.

"Hey, ustedes están aquí también?" El resto de los novatos estuvieron aquí también. Sabía equipo de diez había entrado, pero que no había visto equipo de ocho desde su último día en la academia. Es bueno ver que nada había cambiado.

Ino arregló para pegar a sí misma a Sasuke, a pesar oa causa de la ira de Sakura y Naome sutilmente se acercó a Shika y Cho. Ella necesitaba todo el apoyo moral que podía ganar, incluso si los dos no saben la verdadera razón que estaba preocupada.

Kabuto les mostró nin tarjetas de información, por lo general no se preocupan por que ya que parecía bastante inofensivo, pero sabía que este hombre era en realidad. Un doble agente que trabaja para Orochimaru. Tenía información sobre uno de los genin, Rock Lee, que no debería tener, y lo que es más tenía datos sobre un nin extranjera.

Él podría ser capaz de explicar info de Lee, después de todo, él probablemente fue incluido en los archivos, pero un ninja extranjera era otra cosa. No debería tener ningún conocimiento factible de que Gaara compañeros.

Gaara, ella miró vacilante a un rincón de la habitación donde la cabeza de lectura y sus hermanos estaban contra la pared. Él la miraba, ella le devolvió la mirada. Finalmente se apartó para hacer frente a un compañero de equipo, y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

El arma principal de Gaara era arena que llevaba alrededor de una calabaza, que había ido en B y uno clasificado misiones A-calificación y volver a casa sin un rasguño, y en la parte superior de lo que Kabuto les había dicho que sabía algo más también. Gaara era un jinchuriki.

"Camarones bien, tomar un número y agarrar un asiento!" Ella había estado distraído y no se dio cuenta cuando Ibiki-san y algunos chûnin habían shunshined en la habitación. Ella pateó mentalmente a sí misma por eso, que tenía que trabajar en su conciencia más. Ser capaz de detectar firmas chakra no importa si no hacer un seguimiento de ellos.

Su número de asiento tenía quince años y estaba sentado al lado de Shikamaru. Sakura estaba sentada arriba y un poco hacia la derecha un par de filas. Sasuke estaba delante de ella, en la primera fila y justo en el medio.

Las instrucciones para la prueba se le dio y se encontró un poco desilusionados. Dos puntos menos para conseguir el engaño cogido, y encouragments no quedar atrapados? ¿Por qué no acaba de decir no engañar periodo?

Se preguntó por qué el engaño hincapié tanto hasta que ella se dio la vuelta el papel en su prueba. Estas preguntas eran imposibles! Bueno, en realidad los códigos no eran difícil en absoluto y la única pregunta en las estructuras de sellado no fue demasiado difícil, que era sólo una junta de contención bajo nivel estándar.

Ella respondió a las dos preguntas codificadas, que aunque son más avanzadas que las aprendidas en la academia, fue bastante sencillo para alguien que disfrutaba haciendo este tipo de cosas. Zoro menudo mirado códigos mientras él estaba en la biblioteca y no tenía nada mejor a la investigación y no tenía acceso a los lugares que ella no lo hizo.

La pregunta acerca de la junta de contención era encontrar una manera de romper sin dañar a un rehén atrapado en el interior del perí estaba tan complicado como era delicada. Una wront medida podría conducir a casi un centenar de catástrofes. Por suerte, Naome los estudió ampliamente después de enterarse de su estado.

Si alguna vez hubo un momento en que el chakra del Kyuubi comenzó a filtrarse y ella estaba poseída, que llevaba en su persona varias etiquetas de contención con claves en su firma. Si la cantidad de chakra extranjera cada vez más equilibrada la cantidad de chakra humano, las etiquetas podrían activar y desviar la fuerza el exceso.

Por supuesto, fue puesto a prueba. La única vez que hizo accidentalmente en el chakra que no había sido capaz de utilizarlo, sobre todo porque un senbon había cortado a través de él, rompiendo la matriz de modo que era inútil.

El punto, sin embargo, era que sabía que los sellos de contención, los conocía y los entendía. Así que fue fácil para anotar los pasos que había que tomar para que libertó al cautivo sin hacer ningún daño. Una vez hecho esto, miró alrededor de la habitación para ver cómo les iba a sus compañeros de equipo. Después de todo, todos tenían que pasar.

Sasuke estaba usando sus ojos de fantasía para copiar de un hombre a su lado, siguió vacilante el sharingan de vez en cuando, sin embargo, que era probablemente porque supervisores mantienen mirarlo. Por suerte, no lo cogen o van a perder puntos rápido. Sakura iba a alta velocidad a través de las respuestas, aparentemente alguien como ella, un ratón de biblioteca, podría responder con ningún problema en absoluto. ¿Cómo llegó la información de nivel Chunin-prueba-de-jounin sin embargo?

Naome miró a las otras preguntas en blanco en su papel y sintió que sus spirtits amortiguan. No tenía forma de engañar sin ser hizo una nota mental para preguntarle Kakashi-sensei para algunas técnicas surveillence si ella sobrevivió a los exámenes de Chunin.

La rubia Uzumaki fuerza sacudió la cabeza. Ella _sería_ sobrevivir! De ninguna manera iba a comenzar en los pensamientos quitter! Ella conseguiría a través de este al igual que lo consiguió a través de todo lo demás en su vida, por ser fuerte e inteligente!

Ahora, obviamente, los pensamientos a lo largo de estas líneas se distraen. Así distracción en realidad ella sólo salió de su estupor cuando sintió su cuerpo agarra y se mueve fuera de su control. Instintivamente luchar contra ella se dio cuenta de que era la Kagemane jutsu y relajado.

Su cuerpo se movió, aún sin su consentimiento, para recoger el lápiz y las palabras cayeron en la página. Respuestas a las preguntas que sabía que nunca sería capaz de responder normalmente. Mientras estaba escribiendo, Naome se aseguró de memorizar las preguntas y sus respuestas. Puede ser útil algún día, y el conocimiento siempre fue servicial.

Si no fuera por su mejor amigo Shikamaru hubiera ahogado en un charco de su propia baba cuando Naome primero entró por la puerta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, que viene en shorts demasiado cortos y un pulóver para un examen peligroso con un montón de extranjeros corriendo?¿Quería ser atacado por un genin enloquecido?

Chouji le había partido de él, sin embargo, y justo a tiempo porque Naome movió para estar a su lado después de que los novatos se reunieron para arriba. Ella se veía bien, no podía negar que su equipo le había dado bastante la impresión entre los genin. A pesar de que no era realmente muy bueno.

Terminó de llenar las respuestas y liberado Naome de su Kagemane jutsu. No miró hacia ella, a pesar de que él quería saber si ella le sonreía o si estaba molesto por haber sido asumido por el estilo. Él no la miró porque podía ver a uno de los procuradores mirando fijamente a él y él nerviosamente esperado la llamada para decir que había fracasado y que él y su equipo sería mejor que salir antes de que fueran expulsados.

Él no fue llamado a salir bien, y la mirada del supervisor se movió, y él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Esta vez se le veía, pero sólo por un segundo. Naome Uzumaki, la chica más problemático que había tenido el placer y el dolor de saber que estaba durmiendo como un bebé.

Ibiki había prestado especial atención a Naome Uzumaki. Recordó sus curiosas preguntas sobre el arte de la interrogación, y simplemente observarla podía decir que definitivamente se había seguido su consejo en serio. Ella no tenía Tell que reveló cómo ella respondió a estas tres preguntas, podría asumir que ella ya sabía la respuesta. No regalar el truco del Nara, casi ni se estremeció.

Hokage-sama había informado Inoichi y él mismo acerca de sus circunstancias particulares y se dio cuenta ahora por qué debe haber asistido a su semenar. Aprender a mentir era un gran tema en los libros que él había sugerido a ella y parecía que les había practicado ía talento, tal vez un futuro en la infiltración y el interrogatorio.

Por supuesto, también sabía lo que estaba planeando hacer al final de la semana. No estaba seguro de si sobreviviría o no, pero ella tenía un talento para eso también. Si lo hizo sobrevivir, y por lo tanto tener éxito, él estaría allí cuando ella informó todo Orochimaru le dijo. Tomaría esa oportunidad para ofrecerle un lugar en T & I después de que ella hizo Chunin.

Diez minutos antes del final de la prueba, se convocó a todos los camarones para poner sus lápices. Era hora de que la cuestión de vida o muerte. Se preguntó si Naome lo conseguiría, si hubiera sido informado de la manera de pasar esta prueba sin problemas o si iba por el asiento de sus pantalones.

"Antes de hacer la pregunta final, ¿hay alguien que no quiere contestar?" Vio varias miradas confusas, uno procedente de la rubia que había estado pensando. Ella no se había informado, esto podría ser interesante.

"¿Por qué no lo haríamos?" Era el chico llevaba el traje felino que utiliza el truco de títeres para hacer trampa. Eso había sido inteligente, pero no fullproof.

"Je, porque si su respuesta es incorrecta, usted y sus compañeros de equipo nunca se le permita tomar los exámenes de Chunin otra vez." Un alboroto immidiate siguió a su pronunciamiento. Había más o menos esperado esto. Prueba del genin fue siempre divertido, aunque un poco dolor de cabeza que induce a veces. Fue divertido verlos correr como pollos sin cabeza.

"¿Qué estás hablando? Hay genin aquí que tomaron los exámenes antes!" El Inuzuka gruñó hacia él. Observando el pánico genin fue muy divertido, tiene que gritar acusaciones de que estaba directamente molesto.

"Bueno, supongo que tiene la mala suerte ya que soy el supervisor de este año. Mi prueba, mis reglas." Después de eso Inuzuka había hecho los ojos de su arrebato Uzumaki habían estrechado en la sospecha y ella lo miró fijamente antes de propósito mirando Yakushi. Ah sí, ese era el espía. ¿Qué conclusiones era la chica Uzumaki elaboración en que la cabeza de ella.

"Si usted decide no tomar la pregunta, sin embargo, que no vaya." Terminó, pretendiendo echar un vistazo alrededor de la habitación cuando su atención fue realmente en el Uzumaki.

El cuerpo de Naome se tensó y él pudo ver una incertidumbre parpadeo en sus ojos cuando miró entre él y Kabuto. Casi podía ver los engranajes de su giro de la cabeza. Yakushi no había logrado siete veces, dos veces al año desde hace casi cuatro años, y Konoha conseguido los exámenes cada cinco años. En teoría, eso significaba que había tomado los exámenes en cada aldea oculta, Konoha dos veces.

"El que no está dispuesto a asumir esta pregunta, levanta la mano y usted y su equipo será escoltado fuera." Unos segundos de tensión en el que la ansiedad en la sala se podía cortar con un kunai, y luego una de sus plantas Chunin levantó el brazo.

Al igual que se abrieron las compuertas y genin abandonaron la sala en enjambres. Los equipos fueron escoltados desde el edificio antes de que se les dijo que habían fracasado y que no se les permitirá tomar los exámenes en Konoha nuevo. Podían tomar en un país extranjero, aunque más tarde, si así lo desean.

Naome Uzumaki no se veía nervioso cuando. De hecho, ella miraba de reojo a su compañero de Nara, que en ese momento estaba sacudiendo la cabeza en sentido negativo. Bueno, esto era interesante.

Sin ningún preámbulo Naome se puso de pie y silenció a toda la habitación. Ella hizo un gesto a su compañero de equipo, el Uchiha, a seguirla mientras caminaba hacia donde su otro compañero de equipo, Haruno, estaba sentado.

"¿Qué piensa usted?" Les pidió una vez que se agrupan en su pequeño grupo. Ibiki estaba sorprendido, por decir lo menos. Nunca en todos los años de su proctoring había visto el equipo genin volver a estar juntos con el fin de celebrar un consejo de guerra minibar.

"¿No hay una regla acerca de tomar los exámenes en un país extranjero? Podríamos hacer eso, incluso si no podemos responder a la pregunta." Sasuke dijo distraídamente. Personalmente estaba seguro de que podría funcionar lo esta respuesta Ibiki Morino quería. Preguntar si querían tomar la pregunta o no sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

"Creo que hay que ir a por ello!" Sakura dijo, firmemente leal a Sasuke-kun. Personalmente estaba segura. La prueba había sido muy fácil para ella así que pensé que esta cuestión no sería demasiado diferente tampoco. Podrían hacer esto!

"Así que tomamos la cuestión entonces-mkay!" Naome sonrió con indiferencia, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se volvió de nuevo al frente de la clase.

Todo el mundo estaba _mirando_ a ellos! De repente siente muy auto consciente, Naome miró hacia abajo para ver si estuvo expuesto o algo, pero nada parecía mal con su atuendo. ¿Por qué estaban mirando a ellos? ¿Hicieron algo raro? No había ninguna regla en contra de ella!

"La extraña phenomona que era equipo de siete había infundido confianza en los equipos restantes. Ibiki sin necesidad de esperar unos segundos para ver si alguien más se retiraría, pero nadie se movió más allá de unirse a sus propios equipos.

"Pues bien, si eso es todo ... ¡Felicidades, todos pasaron la primera prueba de los exámenes Chunin." Sintió la tentación de caer un alfiler para ver si podía oírlo estrépito al suelo, pero él luchó contra ella. Estaba demasiado divertido por sus expresiones de incredulidad y enojo, una mezcla interesante que nunca dejó de tener sus labios hasta capricho en una espantosa imitación de una sonrisa.

Naome escuchó el sermón de Ibiki acerca de las misiones imposibles, del tipo que se podría esperar para tomar cuando eran Chunin. El tipo que no podía rechazar. Esta misión estaba pasando, le habían dado la opción de si o no tomarlo. Si ella lo rechazó, lo que podría haber sucedido?

"Usted puede entrar ahora, Ebisu". Ibiki suspiró ante la puerta. Ebisu no era su primera opción para un supervisor del examen, pero no había tenido mucha elección, ya que Anko estaba fuera de comisión.

"Una vez pasado mucho." El tutor especial burló. La necesidad de jugar juegos de la mente en el toku-jounin era fuerte, pero Ibiki podía preparar algo después de los exámenes.

"No importa, los números se redujeron a la mitad antes de que acabe con ellos." Naome reconoció jounin particular, y se preguntó si seguiría siendo objeto de discriminación en su contra. Ella esperaba que sus sentimientos personales no afectarían sus opciones de pase.

Fueron conducidos al campo de entrenamiento de 44, también conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte. Ebisu lacónicamente explicó las reglas, lo que se consigue básicamente el rollo pareja y conseguir los tres compañeros de equipo para la línea de meta en el centro de los és de esa conferencia remachado, se les dio a firmar renuncias para que Konoha no se hace responsable de las muertes.

Naome se recostó contra un árbol con sus compañeros de equipo de pie a cada lado mientras observaba al grupo que serían sus para evitar eran definitivamente Gaara y Kabuto. También hubo alguna kusa genin que no sentía a la vuelta. Especialmente la niña, que no dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro a ellos.

Su segundo objetivo era proteger a Sasuke lo mejor que pudo, que significó la obtención de un libro y arrastrando a su equipo a la torre lo más rápidamente posible, antes de que Orochimaru podría ponerse al día con ellos. Si tuviera que hacer una apuesta, ella diría que probablemente había atacar hasta tarde en el primer día, por lo que tendrían tiempo para recuperarse y llegar a la torre antes del plazo de cinco días.

Y no hay forma de saber qué equipos habían que desplazarse, que tendría que hacer hacer una conjetura y esperaba que su suerte sería aguantar. Tal vez sería encontrar oro y elegir un equipo débil, con el rollo que necesitaban?

El equipo siete se volvió en sus exenciones y recibió una voluta del cielo, lo que significaba que necesitaba una voluta de la tierra. Mientras que en la tienda, se decidió que un pergamino falso con la misma cubierta exterior como voluta del cielo se le daría a Sasuke y lo real de desplazamiento dado a Sakura.

Con esto, fueron conducidos a la puerta 62 donde esperarían hasta el pitido inicial. Naome tomó un riesgo calculado de espías antes de hablar con su equipo.

"Chicos, si venimos contra Gaara, Kabuto, o los equipos de Kusa, y luego salir de allí." Ella dijo en serio.

"¿Por qué Kabuto-san equipo? Parecía bastante agradable." Sakura preguntó.

"No se puede confiar." Ella no podía ofrecer otra cosa que esto, más y podría llegar a todos en problemas. Sólo esperaba que habían confían en ella.

Sasuke nunca había visto Naome miedo antes. No cuando se enfrentaban a un A-rank nin, no cuando habían sido firmados para los exámenes de Chunin. Naome siempre estaba sonriendo como un loco con una lengua afilada navaja más allá de la fachada. Ella siempre estaba en control, si no sin emoción.

Ahora, sin embargo, vio Naome sin sus habituales sonrisas o miradas en blanco. Este fue Naome sin censura, una niña de once años que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para contener a un jounin, y ella tenía miedo.

Sasuke no se consideraba un cobarde, pero tenía algunos instintos básicos de supervivencia. Ahora esos instintos le dijeron que si había algo en este bosque lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustar Naome, no quería a su encuentro.

Cinco minutos antes del pitido, Naome sin sellar tres pares de intercomunicadores inalámbricos y le dio dos a sus compañeros de equipo. Al menos así se podría seguir en contacto, incluso separados.

"Si por alguna razón nos separamos, dirigirse directamente a la torre. Cuando entremos Voy a correo no deseado Bunshins que luego de salir en grupos para atacar a algunos de los equipos para tratar de oler un pergamino de la Tierra." Ahora que la "misión" comenzaba oficialmente, Naome estaba haciendo cargo.

El silbato fue volado y las puertas se abrieron. El equipo de siete estalló delante y hacia arriba, hacia los árboles y despegar como un cohete por el centro. Las manos de Naome ya estaban en el signo de la cruz y Bunshins fueron cayendo como moscas, usando su henge única de transformarse en copias de Sasuke y Sakura también.

Ella llamó a su fin y se dispuso a esperar a que un equipo de Bunshins para comprobar in permanecer en un solo lugar era arriesgado, pero que tendría que tomar. Además, Naome necesitaba cambiar.

Detrás de un árbol, pero en tiro oído de sus compañeros de equipo, que sin sellar un nuevo traje. Este equipo era una camisa de uniforme negro cota de malla, pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla negro Largo, brazo marrón y espinilleras, luego azules sandalias shinobi. Por si fuera poco, con su chaqueta de cuero favorita y ella pensó que estaba listo para lo que venía hacia ellos.

Después de reunirse con su equipo, obtuvo una actualización de cuatro equipos Bunshin. Dos de ellos habían sido "asesinados" por un aluvión de kunai, uno encontró un equipo débil con una voluta de la tierra, y el otro equipo al parecer pensaban que era divertido para dejar Bunshin bombas de pintura en el equipo de Kabuto. Esperemos que no iba a ir tras ella para que, desde los Bunshins habían disipado cuando estaban fuera de la vista.

"Sé que es un rollo, vamos." Con eso se pusieron en marcha, en dirección noreste hacia donde el Bunshins habían disipado. Si se apresuraban que recibirían allí antes de que el equipo Kizu despertó de las etiquetas de noqueo.

Llegaron justo a tiempo y rápidamente ataron el equipo antes de reclamar su desplazamiento. Con esto tuvieron los dos pergaminos que necesitaban. Ahora, para llegar a la torre lo más pronto posible.

"Tenemos que ir directamente a la torre." Sakura estudió la parte posterior de la chaqueta de Naome mientras saltaban de árbol. Naome había estado actuando extraño desde esta mañana, nervioso e inquieto. Ahora que lo pienso de ella, que había estado así desde que Kakashi-sensei les habló de los exámenes Chunin.

"Naome, es algo malo?" Ella preguntó vacilante. Realmente estaba fuera de carácter para Naome estar nervioso por nada. ¿Qué pasó con su actitud de vida o muerte?

"Creo que es seguro decir a ustedes ahora que estamos solos, pero no puedo dejar de moverse en absoluto. Tenemos que hacer un tiro directo a la torre!" La pelirrosa asintió con la comprensión y la pusieron en otra explosión de velocidad.

"Alguien poderoso es después de Sasuke, y él va a hacer su movimiento en este bosque. Orochimaru, el mayor traidor de Konoha, alguien que experimentó en los seres humanos, los bebés, e hizo monstruos horribles." Al ritmo actual, que llegarían a la torre en algún lugar cerca de la medianoche. Si pudieran mantenerlo de todos modos, no estaba seguro de lo bueno era su resistencia.

"¿Por qué está detrás de mí?" Sasuke frunció el ceño. Podía adivinar, pero que sería mejor para estar seguro.

"Tú eres el último Uchiha, quiere los ojos! De la información que recogí, él utilizará su cuerpo secreta Transfer jutsu para tomar el control de tu cuerpo!" Eso había sido escalofriante.

"Es probable que esté planeando poner su maldición marca en ti, pero aparte de la corrupción de su chakra y lo que le permitió hacerse con el control, no estoy seguro de lo que hace." ¿Cuál era preocupante, ya que había tenido Zoro buscar esa información. Si Zoro no podía encontrar que significaba que era el nivel jounin, que era muy malo.

"Así que tratamos de llegar a la torre antes de que pueda ponerse al día con nosotros." Sasuke murmuró. Era un buen plan, ya que no podían revelar que sabían que estaba detrás de ellos. De esta manera se puede tener la protección del jounin múltiples en espera de sus equipos en la torre, y así mantener a Orochimaru de obtener de él. Pero ¿por qué Naome sabe?

"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?" Sakura preguntó por él.

"... Que se articula con las cosas que tengo que hablar con usted acerca de después de los exámenes. Te prometo que voy a decir más adelante, pero por ahora prefiero no conocer a ninguna serpiente." Ella respondió en voz baja, sus palabras casi perdió ante el viento que azotaba por delante de ellos.

Después de una hora, Naome difundido más Bunshins para actuar como señuelos. Ella no quería correr ningún riesgo. Sus habilidades de detección de chakra fueron sin duda vienen muy bien ahora. Cada vez que un equipo llegó muy cerca que Bunshins spam.

"Naome cuántas veces puede hacer que antes de agotarse?" Sakura preguntó después de la quinta vez. Por ahora algunos de sus Bunshins hacía cada vez disipado por los animales salvajes y los equipos enemigos.

"Nunca encontramos un límite!" Ella le contestó de inmediato. Lo cual era cierto. Por alguna razón que pudiera spam a cientos de Kage Bunshins sin sentirse demasiado cansado después. Era sólo otra peculiaridad de su de, probablemente regalado aquella zorra estúpida en su garganta.

Dejaron sólo una vez cuando una manada de tigres gigantes cayó de las ramas por encima de ellos, pero fueron fácilmente arrojado fuera por otra explosión de velocidad. Así pasaron las horas con los kilómetros, hasta que se vieron obligados a detenerse antes de Sakura se derrumbó.

"S-lo siento." Ella jadeó, sus piernas temblando por el esfuerzo de mantener erguida. Ella se había prolongado durante el mayor tiempo posible, pero que no podía continuar en un ritmo tan como Sasuke-kun y Naome. Todavía necesita capacitación.

Un puf después otro Bunshin estaba con él está detrás de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se suba. Sakura se disculpó de nuevo, pero aceptó. No podían permitirse el lujo de permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Antes de que se precipitaron fuera, Naome tropezó y cayó de rodillas.

"Naome!" Sakura abrió la boca, pasando de la Bunshin y rápidamente activando uno de los jutsu médico que conocía. Era un simple diagnóstico jutsu que revelaba cosas como heridas o venenos.

"Lo siento, pero _tenemos_ que mover! " Naome espetó. El Sakura colgó Bunshin sobre su hombro y Sasuke siguió el original, ya que hizo una carrera salvaje de distancia.

"Serpiente gigante detrás de nosotros y acerca rápidamente, tenemos que perder!" Naome informó, correo no deseado más Bunshins para actuar como señuelos y con suerte conseguir deshacerse de los enemigos.

"Somos tal vez la mitad de la torre, me voy a caer de nuevo por un segundo, pero voy a coger una copia de seguridad. Sasuke, Sakura, ten cuidado y no te detengo por nada. Recuerde el código!" Los dos no tienen la oportunidad de protestar ante Naome estaba cayendo por debajo de su línea de los ojos y hasta el suelo del bosque. Ella estaría esperando para lo que seguía su camino y que iba a asegurarse de que no tienen la oportunidad de ponerse al día con su equipo.

Naome estableció un perímetro de etiquetas explosivas, y su arma secreta, etiquetas de broma. Etiquetas broma estallaron en una serie de cosas, desde pinturas de colores de neón en un pegote pegajosa que se encuentra en las entrañas del pueblo que podría sostener nada en su lugar. Ella normalmente no usaría durante algo tan serio como esto, pero pensé que podría también sacar todas las paradas.

Una vez hecho esto, se concentró en su sentido chakra. Sasuke y Sakura había llegado bastante lejos, pero parecía estar bien por ahora, su Bunshin no se había disipado por lo menos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró de nuevo en el bosque, la dirección que ella había venido.

Bunshins mantenían aparece a intervalos regulares ahora. Una serpiente gigante ya había sido asesinado. Lo que era más preocupante, aunque era que la mayoría de los Bunshins disipó sin ver que los habían atacado. Sin duda era el momento de pasar.

Naome sintió otro chakra unirse a sus compañeros de equipo "y aminoró el paso y suprimió su chakra para que pudiera pasar ía mejor para ver lo que estaba pasando antes de saltar. Una vez que llegó a su posición, se iría de allí.

_De Orochimaru POV, Bosque de la Muerte._

Por ahora Orochimaru fue ligeramente irritado. En una persona normal, esto fue el equilavant de ser magníficamente molesto. Había ido en muchas oca salvaje persigue a Bunshins, y su llamada había sido killled, que cabrear a Manda.

Había henged en esa chica Naome Al descubrir el original era extrañamente ausente de Sasuke-kun. Ah sí, el último Uchiha parecía ser tan fuerte como se esperaba. Sería interesante ver qué tan avanzado estaba.

"Hey, espera un segundo!" Él / Ella llamó al resto del equipo de siete. Al parecer, el rosado debe de haber sido herido de pelo o algo porque un Bunshin llevaba ella. Bueno, podía permitirse el lujo de centrarse totalmente en Sasuke-kun entonces.

"Naome? El código?" La pelirrosa instó. Esto era nuevo. Ellos nunca habían mencionado un código desde su aparición en el bosque. Por otra parte podría haber pasado por alto, ya que había estado siguiendo a varios equipos Bunshin diferentes. ¿Cuántos estuvieron Naome-san capaces de crear?

"..." Él / Ella había dudado durante mucho tiempo. Sasuke-kun lanzó varios shuriken hacia él y activó sus ojos especiales. Hmm, ya en dos tomoes? Sus ojos podría ser mejor que Itachi.

"Usted no es ella." El último Uchiha dijo simplemente. Orochimaru elogió mentalmente al joven shinobi para el control emocional que podía ver.

"Bueno, parece que el sharingan es tan fuerte como decían los rumores." El henge disuelto y se presentó de nuevo en la piel del genin Kusa había matado antes. Era el momento de ver lo que el último Uchiha leal podía hacer.

Lanzó su KI y sentí que era un poco interesante ver el Bunshin caer la chica de pelo rosa y luego caer a sus rodillas frente a ella, a su bloqueo parcial de la vista. Él fue aún más interesado cuando vio a Sasuke-kun temblorosa llegar a la cadena alrededor de su cuello y hacer a arrancarla. Una reacción a los nervios? Al igual que algunas personas empujaron sus dedos?

Cuando apareció el collar se dio cuenta de que algo había ocurrido cuando el humo ocultó los tres por un segundo. Un segundo tiempo suficiente para que el carrete en su KI por instinto y por dos nuevas bocanadas de humo para aparecer antes de su destino y la chica de pelo rosa fueron sustituidos por otros dos Bunshins Naome-san.

Bueno, esto fue inesperado. Inesperado, pero intrigante. Parecía pequeño proyecto de Nina-san era más hábil luego que había sido llevado a creer. Kabuto no había tenido mucho de sus habilidades más allá de Kage Bunshin y un talento para el engaño y la trampa. Este debe ser uno de ellos.

El segundo pasó y rápidamente encuentra su blanco de nuevo. Tres de ellos, un pozo oculto a las de nivel de Toku-jounin. El pelo de un color rosa había sido tomada en la dirección opuesta a Sasuke-kun y Naome-san, sin embargo, y fue acompañado por más Bunshins que parecían estar llevando lejos.

_De Naome POV, con Sasuke en el Bosque de la Muerte!_

Ella fue presa del pánico. Su agarre en la muñeca de su amiga era como el hierro, ya que se agacharon y tejieron a través de los árboles, en un intento desesperado por escapar. Sakura se había separado de ellos, pero nos encontraríamos de nuevo pronto, con suerte. Naome no le gustaban sus amigos siendo por su cuenta, sobre todo contra _eso._

"Kukukuku, y ¿dónde crees que vas?" _Querido Kami_ , que estaba siendo _brutalmente asesinado!_ Una y otra vez, y _oh Dios la quema del cuerpo!_

Bit Naome el labio y le sacó sangre, pero se rompió la ilusión. Poco a poco se volvió kunai en una mano, sin soltar la muñeca de Sasuke con el otro. Ella flexionó la mano, el envío de dolor corriendo por su lado por lo que fue llevado a cabo de la misma funk. No podían permitirse el lujo de distraerse.

"Si le damos una voluta del cielo, vas a dejar?" Sakura tenía el libro, pero Sasuke tenía la copia. Fue un buen truco, sobre todo porque Orochimaru no podía abrirlo para comprobar si era real o falso.

"Ese es el camino de los débiles, para sobornar y el trueque de sus vidas de los fuertes." Eso no fue una respuesta directa, pero no eran realmente buscando una. Siendo realistas, las posibilidades de quedar ileso nunca habían sido muy altos.

"Naome-san, me dio bastante la persecución. Me alegro de que por fin encontré el Sasuke-kun real." El rubio genin tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo se seca la garganta. No estaba empapando en KI ya pero este sentimiento de _anticipación_ era casi tan malo. Sus muslces mantienen arrolla luego relajarse como nada ocurrió cada segundo que pasa. Su corazón se sentía como que podría romper su caja torácica en cualquier momento.

Sasuke tomó el libro El cielo falso de su bolsa y la tiró a Orochimaru. ¿Quién, pues procedió a _comer_ él! Ah, sí, se atornillan.

Ella sabía que Orochimaru realmente no se preocupan por el desplazamiento de una forma u otra, pero le había dado un poco de tiempo para reunir a sí misma de nuevo. Los cabos sueltos de una idea empezaba a retorcer entre sí para formar el hilo de un pensamiento.

"Defiéndete". Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. Podría usar eso.

Naome entró en acción a medio segundo antes de que el sannin hizo. Dos kunai, unidos por un trozo de alambre ninja, encontró su camino en la mano y se disparó en direcciones opuestas al igual que el sannin saltó hacia adelante.

Tiempo de espera así, esta táctica podría decapitar a un jounin incautos. Ella no estaba muy sorprendido cuando Orochimaru grados nintey inclinó hacia atrás para evitarlo, ella todavía se movía. Kaiza no Yaiba volaban a velocidades desconocidas, pero el sannin les esquivó, así, a pesar de las palas eólicas se aceleró mediante el uso de chakra viento y la invisible.

Con eso fuera del camino y sus mejores armas con discapacidad, ella difundido cincuenta Bunshins, el envío de todos menos dos en el sannin, teniendo un henge en Sasuke, y el otro se aseguraría de que no se ha perdido.

Ella tomó la mano de Sasuke de nuevo y usó un kawarmii sin sello para salir de la vista. Con eso se torvamente indicó a Sasuke para aferrarse mientras ponía sus manos en señal de RAM para la batalla shunshin. Es sólo cubría una distancia corta, pero a lo mejor si se usa muchas veces en la coyuntura, los compraría el tiempo que necesitaban?

"Huir, Sasuke-kun? Estoy decepcionado." Un dolor cegador y Naome se echó hacia atrás antes de que se estrelló contra una rama y se detuvo. La sangre corría por su espalda le hizo saber lo mal que estaba la herida, pero ella sabía que iba a sanar, y muy probablemente sin una cicatriz.

Se necesitaron cuatro minutos para recuperar cierta apariencia de dominio sobre su cuerpo, antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie y concentrarse lo suficiente para encontrar a su compañero de equipo y el sannin. Si no se daba prisa, Sasuke se verían perjudicados!

El gato gigante ayudó a traer de vuelta a la realidad. Sasuke pudo reunir gatos de tamaño mediano, y aún tener suficiente chakra para defenderse si es necesario. Ese fue un gran felino, sin embargo, varias veces más grande que un ser humano y la lucha contra una serpiente gigante.

Naome envió algunos Bunshins para ayudar al gato, que estaba teniendo algunos problemas, mientras que ella personalmente siguió el camino de la destrucción hasta que encontró la batalla todavía va fuerte.

Va fuerte podría haber sido una exageración. Sasuke estaba funcionando en poco más de adrenalina y fuerza de voluntad, pero estaba por el contrario sólo se le jugando, poniéndolo a prueba más que probable.

Ella _gruñó_ al notar las heridas en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Nadie tocó sus compañeros de equipo, _nadie!_ Sintió el sello pegado a la activación del brazo y la mente se aclaró un poco. Debe haber dibujado en el chakra del Kyuubi.

En este momento, sin embargo, que sólo arrojó lejos la chaqueta y le arrancó el sello, aceptando el chakra como llegó _golpeando_ a través de su carne y hueso. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, y ella estaría condenada si se alejaba de cualquier tipo de activo. Incluso uno que literalmente arruinó su vida desde el primer día.

El chakra rojo corría por sus venas, haciendo hincapié en toda su rabia y frustración, cada sentimiento negativo que había tenido desde que recibió la misión de satisfacer Orochimaru. Ella sintió que comienzan a nublar su mente y esta vez su gruñido era silenciosa.

_'Escuchar zorro, si voy allí con mi mente nublada por la ira que voy a sacarnos_ ambos _asesinados. Esto es_ mi _cuerpo por lo menos que quiera morir, guardáis mis mandamientos por ahora! "_ Ella no estaba segura de lo que esperaba, aparte de su mente claro. No era una respuesta sin embargo.

_**"Cría, no pretendo darme órdenes! Era antigua antes de que usted patéticos seres humanos eran poco más que monos! Te doy sólo mi chakra para preservar mi propia vida."**_ Con la sensación de que esto no había terminado, volvió a Naome el presente y puso en marcha una shunshin. Ella estaba haciendo su compañero de equipo fuera de la sartén, que sólo esperaba que no aterrizó en el fuego en el proceso.

**"Taju KAGE Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Era un mar de rubias, Naome tan lejos como el ojo puede ver y probablemente varios más que no lo hizo.

Orochimaru gruñó y maldijo a sí mismo por ignorar a la chica. Había tratado de llevarla a cabo rápidamente. Un genin normales habría sido golpeado inconsciente por la fuerza del golpe solo y cuando ella no se había movido de inmediato que había olvidado por completo de ella en favor de Sasuke-kun.

Tendría que tomar un riesgo calculado de enojar a Nina-san, decidió. Dentro de milisegundos las señales hacia uno de los más amplios variaron jutsu se terminó y el fuego volaron a su alrededor. Tuvo cuidado de no hacer daño a su futuro Vessal embargo, como pelotones enteros de Naomes fueron destruidos ante sus ojos.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de ellos y el viento muchas jutsu volando por ahí, los números comenzaron a escasear. En el curso de la batalla, sin embargo, perdió Sasuke-kun. Esa fue la segunda vez que el Kyuubi Vessal logró robar su premio fuera de él!

Su KI alcanzó nuevas alturas y todo lo que en la vecindad se congeló como un ciervo encandilado por los faros. Se habían encontrado con el pelo de un color de rosa de nuevo, pero ahora estaban congelados apenas cincuenta metros fuera. Esta vez estaba tomando esa rubia problemática de la lucha antes de que pudiera tirar de cualquier otra cosa.

Naome entró en pánico al sentir el KI viene. El dolor fantasma de ser asesinado _una y otra vez_ se ahogó este momento. Chakra del Kyuubi cabo la mayor parte de a raya. Chakra del Kyuubi, sellos de contención. El comienzo de una idea, tal vez?

Alejarse era realista, ni Sasuke y Sakura podía moverse. Si Orochimaru iba a poner la marca de maldición sobre Sasuke, sin embargo, él la tendría que tratar.

Antes de que nadie pudiera entrar en razón, Naome levantó la camisa de Sasuke y golpeó una junta de contención sobre su estómago, el bloqueo de allí. Tan pronto como se hizo esto luego fue desechada por una ráfaga fuerte de viento. Su cabeza golpeó el árbol siguiente y ella tardíamente se dio cuenta de que era un largo camino hasta el suelo del bosque antes de que ella se desmayó.

_De Sakura POV, con Sasuke en el Bosque de la Muerte._

El ninja renegado, Orochimaru, salió de la línea de árboles después Naome se tiraba a la basura como un muñeco de trapo. Vi como ella comenzó a caer y sólo el conocimiento desesperada que la caída mataría dejar a mover. Lancé un kunai y alcancé la parte posterior de la camisa de cota de malla, penetró suficientemente profundo en la corteza para sostenerla, pero ella estaba inconsciente.

Sakura sintió que algo golpee el viento de ella y ella se echó a otro extremo de la rama. Por suerte un montón de ramas más pequeñas le impidió caer a su muerte. Mientras estaba allí sentada y trató de recuperar el aliento, mientras observaba como el cuello de la sannin alargada, dirigiéndose directamente a Sasuke-kun!

Colmillos del Sannin hundidos en el cuello de Sasuke-kun y un grito de cuajada de sangre surgieron de los labios de su aplastamiento. Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho mientras observaba la expresión de juego agonía por las características de su aplastamiento. No podía tener esto! ¿Qué había estado haciendo desde Nami? ¿No se entrenan para evitar esto?

"Él va a venir a mí, en busca de poder." Y luego se fue, como si nunca hubiera sido, y Sasuke-kun seguía _gritando!_ Sakura obligó a moverse, a pesar de que ella podía decir que tenía un par de costillas rotas. Tenía que ayudar a Sasuke-kun!

Una marca se había formado en el sitio de la picadura. Parecía que los tres tomoe del sharingan madurado completamente. Sakura usa su jutsu de diagnóstico y se volvió loco! Cualquiera que sea esta marca maldición era, era la intoxicación muy chakra de Sasuke-kun!

Era extraño sin embargo. Algo de esta magnitud debe extendiendo como un reguero de pólvora a través de su sistema de chakras. Se alojaba en la misma densidad, sin embargo, pero no por falta de intentos. El chakra contaminada simplemente no podía moverse más allá de la propia junta. Había algo más en Sasuke-kun que estaba desviando lejos el cada chakra contaminada empezó a crecer!

Fuera lo que fuera, también lo mantenía despierto. Él había dejado de gritar, pero el dolor era aún evidente en su rostro. No sabía qué hacer!¿Cómo iba a quitar el dolor?

"Sasuke-kun, no sé qué hacer!" Ella gritó, con lágrimas cayendo como lluvia de sus ojos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad Sasuke pasó, dejando Sakura la única parte lesionada del equipo siete.

Utilizando su cuerpo como soporte a la vida Sasuke-kun, ella hizo una mueca y se corrige esta última afirmación. Ella era el único _consciente_del partido del equipo de siete.

De alguna manera ella arrastró sus compañeros de equipo a un lugar seguro. No estaba muy lejos de la escena de la batalla, pero no pudo conseguir que más lejos que una cueva natural producida por las raíces de la maleza de un árbol. ¿Recién Naome abajo sin perder su casi había hecho Sakura negro por el dolor.

Con sus compañeros de equipo fuera de él y no en las mejores condiciones a sí misma, Sakura trató cuidadosamente sus heridas antes de que ella se volvió hacia ella. No estaba seguro de lo bien que iba a hacer de este primer uso real en el hueso Mending jutsu, pero sintió que debía utilizar en ella y correr el riesgo de las consecuencias antes de intentarlo de fractura en la mano de Sasuke-kun.

Su pecho se sentía incómodamente caliente durante un momento, pero luego el dolor comenzó a ceder mientras se manipula cuidadosamente los pedazos de reunirse y _sanar._ Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y miró por encima de sus reservas. Tenía más que suficiente, y sabía Sasuke-kun tenía un par de píldoras soldado en el bolsillo del pantalón si realmente lo necesitaba.

Después de eso, ella tomó un pergamino verde de la bolsa de Naome. Sabía que este desplazamiento lotes retenidos de cachivaches que la rubia utiliza para entretenerse durante los días lentos extraños. Por lo general, a la espera de Kakashi-sensei a aparecer.

Abrió el libro y miró detenidamente los diferentes kanji en cada compartimiento de almacenamiento. La variación de las cosas no parece encajar en ninguna categoría específica, era como Naome sólo había encontrado cosas que le divertían y las selló lejos al azar!

Un poco molesto por la falta de organización, ya que hizo su trabajo sea mucho más difícil, Sakura hizo una nota mental para hacer Naome categorizar sus pergaminos de ahora en adelante. Por así decirlo, se encontró con una gran cantidad de herramientas a utilizar para proteger a sus compañeros de equipo.

Lo Naome carecía en su estructura, lo compensaba en la variedad. En los primeros cinco minutos Sakura identificó diez compartimentos diferentes que contenían diez tipos de etiquetas explosivas diferentes, aunque no podía decir realmente lo que cada uno o lo que todos ellos diferentes entre sí hizo. Ella debe mirar hacia arriba fuinjutsu más tarde, después que salieron de este bosque estúpido.

Ella creó tantas trampas que sólo podía describir el intercambio de información en torno a su pequeña cueva como Over Kill Zone. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que la mayoría de las etiquetas se colocan hizo! Por lo que sabía que estaban destinados para largas distancias y mataría a su propietario, así como los atacantes. Ella realmente se necesita para obtener Naome para etiquetar sus pergaminos!

Una vez hecho esto, Sakura se sentó al lado de algunos factores desencadenantes activados manualmente con un kunai y se tragó la píldora soldado. Había disculpas a Sasuke-kun para tomarlo cuando se despertó, pero por ahora ella se contentaba con esperar a que sus compañeros de equipo para recuperarse y estar de guardia.

Horas más tarde, la conmoción cerebral severa de Naome sanado lo suficiente para que ella acepta a regañadientes que sí, que efectivamente se encontraba en un montón de dolor, pero consciente de su entorno nontheless. Stupid fox obligándola a despertar antes de que ella se haya recuperado por completo. Ella se ocuparía de la peluche cubierto más tarde, cuando la cabeza dejó de girar.

Por desgracia, parecía que eso puede ser un tiempo. Sobre todo porque parecía que tenían un poco de compañía inesperada. Naome reprimió un gemido mientras su visión se aclaró lo suficiente para poder ver el Oto genin, y parecía enfadado. Por otra parte estaría muy enojado si fuera la cubierta de misterio mugre Tag. Espera ... No recordaba la creación de cualquier broma Etiquetas!

"Te vamos a matar!" El que tiene la mayor parte de su rostro cubierto hasta gritó. Naome le Scar JR nombrado ya que todos los vendajes le recordaban Danzo.

"Yo no sabía que iba a hacer eso! ¿Qué tipo de etiquetas hace que Naome!" Esa fue la voz de Sakura, pero ella no podía ver la pelirrosa! Poco a poco, Naome se levantó de su posición acostada y vio algo que la asustó.

La hembra del equipo Oto tenía Sakura en bloquear agarrando su cola de caballo y tirando dolorosamente cada vez que el pelirrosa hizo un mal movimiento. Naome estremeció minuciosamente, teniendo el pelo de una arrancada de raíz fue doloroso, sin vuelta de hoja. La comprensión de que su compañero de equipo era más o menos como rehén ayudó a despejar su cabeza todavía dolorida y rápidamente buscó sus armas.

Sus pergaminos habían sido saqueadas por medio, probablemente para Sakura podía conseguir las etiquetas de broma aunque por qué ella querría que estaban más allá de la comprensión de Naome. Su bolsa estaba todavía abierto y llevó rápidamente a cuatro kunai, teniendo dos en cada mano, el grupo contrario. Este fue el mejor agarre para el combate malay, y como no estaba en el mejor estado de ánimo, que estaba más que dispuesto a usarlo.

"No voy a ser débil nunca más!" Antes Naome podría llamar a atencion a su presencia, Sakura sacó un kunai. En lugar de convertirlo en su captor, sin embargo, se cortó el pelo y se escapó de la bodega. Esto era tanto Naome encouragment necesario, y ella saltó hacia adelante con sus hojas alargadas con su afinidad natural.

Kin ddn't tiene mucho tiempo para gritar al sentir el chakra previamente inactivo lanzarse contra ella. Su regreso a la fuerza que se acercaba, ella ya había lanzado la pelirrosa y fue buscando su senbon cuando el lo-que-se estrelló contra ella y el dolor cegamiento envolvió torso.

Por suerte que era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el kunai real, si no las palas de aerogeneradores en el extremo de cada uno. Así que a pesar de que tiene algunas cicatrices profundas, que estaba más o menos bien.

"Me acabo de despertar, y yo estoy de mal humor. Dejes!" Naome ordenó, su KI apenas dentro de los niveles aceptables. No quería hacer un llamamiento a más equipos enemigos en este punto. Estos exámenes completos Chunin había suficientes de una cogida clúster sin Gaara a aparecer de la nada para una batalla Biju.

"Despierta Sasuke, estamos aquí para matarlo." Scar Jr ordenó incrediously. Los ojos de Naome estrecharon y miró por encima del hombro a su compañero para dormir. Ella debería haberle examinado de inmediato, pero de alguna manera se había deslizado su mente. Tendría que esperar hasta que se fueron estos chicos.

"No sucede. Si no te vas, voy a tener que matarte. Por favor, no poner más sangre en mis manos." Ella preguntó amablemente. Tenía bastantes pesadillas, ya que era. Bastantes preocupaciones sin preguntarse sobre su alma inmortal en la parte superior de todo lo demá y sonrisas sólo podían contener tanto.

"Konoha ninja son débiles, sólo tendremos que matarte y pasar a Sasuke." La tercera Oto genin gruñó, sus dos palmas de las manos hacia ella. ¿Qué fue eso en sus manos? Parecían tubos!

"Cuidado, que puede disparar una especie de explosión a través de sus manos!" Sakura gritó una advertencia a sus espaldas.

_Media hora más tarde, Bosque de la Muerte._

Mucho puede suceder en treinta minutos. Naome sabía que cuando la vida se puso agitado, sucedió en ráfagas cortas. Al igual que Lee cayendo del cielo con una ardilla en el hombro para proteger Sakura, Equipo diez apareciendo y ayudar a correr la Oto genin, el equipo de Lee viene a buscarlo y luego tomar desplazamiento del Oto, y ahora todos estaban sentados allí y esperando a alguien para hablar.

Ino y Sakura ya estaban medio en las gargantas de molestarnos y medio llorando en los hombros de unos de otros. Ino había visto lo que Sakura hizo a su propio pelo y luego ayudó a incluso hacia fuera. Naome pensó Sakura se veía mejor con el pelo corto, pero si ella dice que Sakura podría enfadarse con ella.

Naome había caminado alrededor del claro, admirando las trampas y llevarlos hacia abajo al mismo tiempo. Etiquetas broma no hizo más que puesto / cabrean al enemigo. Después de poner la última etiqueta no activado de distancia, ella miró a Sasuke.

Realmente necesitaba mirarlo otra vez, ahora que las cosas se habían asentado de nuevo. Ella llamó la atención de Shikamaru y luego se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta silenciosa. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que estaba mal con él? Ella no sabía lo suficiente sobre la marca de maldición.

"Chouji, que se siente por mí. Tengo que quitar la camisa para inspeccionar la herida." Bueno, la herida era la mejor palabra que se le ocurrió con el momento. Culpó a su cabeza todavía dolorido.

La marca de maldición no se había establecido. Eso fue realmente una cosa muy buena, ya que significaba que su idea acerca de la aplicación de la junta de contención antes de poder colocar la marca de maldición había funcionado. Estaba desviando lejos del Chakra Tainted, dejando atrás chakra normales de Sasuke.

"¿Qué es?" Shikamaru preguntó, mirando a la marca pulsando lentamente sobre el hombro de Sasuke. La piel alrededor de él fue herido y el sello brillaba débilmente púrpura, ya que continuamente trató de obtener algún tipo de asimiento del pie en su sistema de chakras.

"Muy malo". Naome respondió lacónicamente. Ella sólo le dijo a Sasuke y Sakura, ya que les había afectado directamente y no había habido tantas posibilidades de evitar que en el primer lugar.

Naome respiró hondo y luego examinó el sello que había abofeteado imprudentemente en el estómago de su compañero de equipo. Aún haciendo su trabajo, pero que le gustaría un poco más seguro que eso. Dado que esto funcionaba y la marca no se había establecido, tal vez otra idea loca iba a funcionar.

"Esta marca es un sello, y muy peligroso en eso. Justo antes de que se administró la marca, me las arreglé para golpear este sello Sifón especial en lo inadvertido, por lo que el sello no se ha establecido." Era una explicación muy simplificada, pero que tendría que hacer. El sello del sifón, como había decidido llamarlo, seguirá teniendo en el chakra Tainted pero el chakra no lo haría dissappear. Tenía que ser sellado lejos después o sería simplemente quedarse en la etiqueta hasta que el papel disintergrated.

"Debido a que no se ha asentado, todavía puede ser eliminado en caso contrario sería imposible. Así que eso es lo que voy a hacer." Tenían poco menos de cuatro días para llegar a la torre. Sólo necesitaría una hora, dos a lo sumo, para eliminar un sello inestable.

Dirigió varios Bunshins para eliminar toda la hierba en el claro y luego los hizo empezar a dibujar el sello necesario el uso de algunos chakras suministros broma infundido. El sello en sí, aunque, ella diseñó personalmente.

Cuando una junta _estableció_ que normalmente tiene punto de apoyo en el sistema de chakra del receptor, integrándose hasta que fue difícil, si no directamente imposible de eliminar sin matar a quien tenía el sello. Esta fue la única razón de que Anko todavía tenía su sello, a pesar de que podría haber aceptado la muerte si eso significaba no tener que preocuparse por Orochimaru.

Sin embargo, si un sello como este no _conformarse_ entonces eso significa que por cualquier motivo, un fallo o interferencia, no puede sostener el sistema de chakras tiempo suficiente para bloquear. Las personas que habían desestabilizados sellos en ellos se verá obstaculizada por el uso de chakra causaría un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, eran más fáciles de eliminar, casi como un sello normal, puesto en alguien con una etiqueta podría ser removido simplemente tirando de él.

Por supuesto, un sello tan complejo como la marca de maldición no era tan fácil de manejar como un sello de restricción sin resolver o algo así. Sin una gran cantidad de la marca de maldición llegaría a ser inestable y probablemente sea el resultado de una explosión lo suficientemente grande como para destruir la mitad del bosque de la muerte. Eso no se puede permitir que esto ocurra.

Así que eso significaba simplemente conseguir que fuera de Sasuke era suficiente, tuvo que ser trasladado a otra cosa. Para complicar las cosas, tenía que ser algo vivo. Algo con un sistema de chakra, pero preferiblemente algo que no iba a sobrevivir el proceso para que no tenga un papel activo y se establecieron marca de maldición corriendo.

"¿Qué estás planeando hacer Naome?" Shikamaru preguntó después de terminar la junta. Realmente no le gustaba la expresión de indecisión en su rostro. No era algo que parecía natural Naome Uzumaki.

"... Si se introduce en un sistema ya marcados por algo sería aún reaccionar ..." Murmuró para sí misma mientras inspeccionaba el sello. Se_veía_ como si fuera a trabajar, pero odiaba a hacer algo como esto sin una prueba primero. Se sentía demasiado como si estuviera poniendo los ahorros de su vida y el primer hijo nacido en juego y lo único que había era uno en un millón de posibilidades.

"Tal vez un Bunshin ... Pero podría disipar antes de que el proceso termina así que eso no es bueno." No bueno era un eufemismo. Eso significaría que la marca de maldición se metió entre _dos_ hosts!

Naome eeped cuando sintió una tierra mano en el hombro. ¿Qué pasaba con la gente y la espera hasta el momento en el peor posible acercarse sigilosamente a ella? ¿Consiguieron un retroceso de ver a su salto a una milla?

"Naome, es necesario explicar lo que está pasando." Shikamaru dijo lentamente, atrayendo su atención del sello y sus propias inseguridades.

"Esto, ¿no? Te dije que tiene que ser eliminado." Estaba bastante seguro de que ella lo mencionó por lo menos. Por otra parte, ya la cabeza todavía le dolía un poco que ella podría tener una conmoción cerebral por lo que no puede tener en realidad dicho nada y sólo pensó ella dijo algo ... Ella confunde a sí misma y, probablemente, los lectores también.

"Si fuera tan simple como que no estarías usando el I-Deber-figura-Out-How-To-Break-Este-Sin-Hacer-It- Explode cara." Oh, bien que había estado parpadea sus emociones para todo el mundo para ver más! Ella realmente se necesita para trabajar en eso más!

"Espera un segundo ... Eso es una cara?" ¿Realmente hace una cara como esa? ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

"Sí, sí lo es. Ahora, por favor, deja de ser molesto y explicar por qué usted se está preocupando tanto por la eliminación de esta cosa." Los hombros de Naome caídos y sus ojos parpadearon hacia donde Sakura estaba indeciso. No sabía si era seguro para decir algo o no, pero que estaba esperando la señal para que Naome.

"Este sello es muy malo, muy mortal con una tasa de supervivencia de uno de cada diez." Habló con seguridad y claridad ahora, la resolución en sus ojos. Ella no dejaba que su amigo caer estas cuotas!

"Lo que es más, incluso si sobrevive es la solución, el Chakra Tainted de la marca sólo traerá una gran cantidad de situaciones problemáticas en el futuro. Es mejor tomar esta opurtunidad inesperado y eliminarlo antes de mi etiqueta de sifón deja de funcionar." Había explicar en su totalidad después de que salieron de este bosque loco. Encontraría alguna forma de pedir disculpas a Shika y Cho, dígale a Sakura y Sasuke todo, y tal vez incluso llevar Ino al redil.

"Y el proceso para sacarlo?" Cuestionó sin descanso. Sus sentidos se Naome hormigueo. Ella estaba pensando en hacer algo muy molesto en un futuro muy próximo.

"Complicado para un sello _principal_ . Hágalo poder, pero la naturaleza del Chakra Tainted no permitirá ningún error. The Mark Curse necesita una gran cantidad, de lo contrario, se vuelve inestable y si eso sucede será sobrecarga Chakra ".

Naome había explicado una vez el concepto de Chakra sobrecarga a él. Ella dijo que era un término sello decía explosión Big-Ass sin enloqueciendo a todos los demás. Maldijo antes de mirar el sello recién tirada en el claro. Sólo podía reconocer ciertas partes del mismo, cosas que había recogido de simplemente dando vueltas Naome mientras estudiaba, pero la gran totalidad de ella se le escapaba.

"Así que vamos a transferir? ¿Para qué?" La forma en que dicho huésped implícito algo vivo. Un animal? O una persona?

"El sello se descompone y disuelve si el" anfitrión "muere. Por suerte, estamos en la mejor ubicación para la captura de los posibles anfitriones. Todos los animales de este bosque, aunque no es inteligente, tiene chakra simplemente porque viven tan cerca de un Village escondido! " Así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era coger un animal, cualquier animal de verdad, y tenían una gran cantidad! Peor de los casos fue la muerte de una criatura del bosque peludo!

El proceso se completó después de que con el mínimo de alboroto y sólo los trozos más pequeños de la ansiedad. Hubo un momento en que Naome temía que había calculado mal en alguna parte y todos estaban a punto de morir, cuando el sello comenzó a palpitar y tener más chakra de lo que creía que necesitaba. Afortunadamente, parecía el sello sólo podía protestar débilmente a su propio movimiento.

Fue transferido a una babosa gigante que Chouji había atrapado. La bala había encogido, haciendo ruidos extraños gritos que hicieron Naome mueca de culpa, hasta que finalmente murió.

Sasuke despertó diez minutos más tarde, fue rellenado, después de un breve examen de Sakura se consideró apto para el servicio. Con eso, los dos equipos genin seperated como equipo de diez no tuvieron un desplazamiento aún. El equipo siete se trasladó a la torre poco después de una comida de los bares de racionamiento que les hizo mucho para el desayuno de ayer.

"Usted sabe, yo no sé por qué, pero que se sentía demasiado fácil." Sakura dijo vacilante. Después de todo la preocupación de Orochimaru, y luego bajar sin ningún daño permanant, tuvo que preguntarse si algún Ser Superior velaba por ellos.

"No mires a caballo regalado en la boca de Sakura, tú vas a llamar la ira de los dioses!" Naome medio sollozó medio rió. No creía que podía manejar Sakura alguna manera jynxing cuando estaban tan cerca de casa gratis.

"Gomen!" La pelirrosa se rió, feliz de ver de nuevo Naome a la normalidad. Tal vez las cosas serían bien después de todo.

"Yo no sabía que eras religioso." Sasuke mencionó incrediously.

"Confía en mí ... si tuviera mi vida que le pregunto si alguien arriba estaba jugando con usted también." Ella murmuró en respuesta. No le gustaba pensar que todo en su vida ha pasado por el simple hecho de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, eso fue deprimente.

Como las cosas se fueron, el viaje a la torre en esta ocasión era casi aburrido. No era lo mismo, el pánico controlado apresurada, sintiendo como antes. Ahora era como un simple paseo a través de cualquier bosque. Haciendo caso omiso de las mariposas venenosas se toparon, pero eran prácticamente ciego por lo que son fáciles de evitar.

De hecho, eran tal vez un kilómetro de distancia de la torre cuando Naome sintió que alguien se acercaba. Fueran quienes fuesen estaba en línea directa con su camino. Las cejas de Naome scrunched juntos y su labio inferior sobresalía un poco. Ella realmente no quería conocer a nadie más durante estos exámenes estúpidos! Ella sólo quería llegar a la torre!

"Chicos, estamos tomando la ruta escénica. Alguien pasa por delante y parece que están esperando por nosotros." Sasuke y Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se mudaron a seguir. En pocas palabras, Sasuke miró por encima del hombro, la difusión de su propio sentido chakra para tratar de averiguar quién era. No reconoció la firma, probablemente debido a que aún era tan nuevo para usar esta habilidad, pero el que era realmente parecía estar esperando por ellos.

Se alejó de la fuente de chakra y se centró de nuevo en seguir Naome a la torre desde el lado oriental. Mirando la espalda de Naome ya que saltó del árbol, sintió el fantasma de un dolor en la unión entre el hombro y el cuello, donde la marca de maldición una vez sat.

Antes había sido un dolor constante, incluso inconsciente aún estaba consciente de ello. De repente siente que se desvanecen como si nunca se había sentido había sido un alivio y se había despertado para descubrir que Naome había movido la marca de su cuerpo a una babosa encogido. El dolor se había ido, que estaba bien, sin efectos secundarios, y aunque Naome se encontraba bajo el chakra tenía más que suficiente para llegar a todos ellos a la torre con seguridad, con tres días libres.

Naome Uzumaki, una chica que no era una fan, tenía un conocimiento útil para fuinjutsu, era más fuerte que él, y ciertamente no es malo en los ojos. Por supuesto, con _él_ en vida era demasiado pronto para estar pensando en esas cosas, pero después. Supuso que podría vivir con ella como primera esposa después de que había conseguido su venganza. Después de convertirse en más fuerte que ella, por supuesto.

Llegaron a la torre, y luego entró en una habitación gigante con una cosa extraña poema colgado en la pared. Naome honestamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. El cielo y la tierra y conseguir lo que deseas? Esto era por qué ella no estaba demasiado a la poesía. La que escribió cuando estaba embarazada fue la excepción y ella admitió que un tipo de aspirado también.

"Creo que significa que tenemos que abrir los rollos juntos." Sakura dijo vacilante. Naome parpadeó antes de que ella sacó el rollo de la Tierra en su bolsa, mientras que Sakura sacó el pergamino Cielo. Las dos chicas se miraron por primera vez en uno al otro, luego a la planta masculina. En silencio, tomar una decisión, los sellos se rompen y los rollos abiertos.

"Su una convocatoria! Deshazte de los rollos!" Naome gritó en shock al ver la inscripción. Arrojaron los rollos hasta la mitad de la habitación y una nube de humo se disipó para revelar un Chunin familiar.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Sí, fue un Chunin estaban familiarizados. Uno ninguno de ellos había visto desde el día de graduación, cuando recibimos sus equipos y hitaite y comenzó su viaje como genin. Naome no había tenido la misma relación con Mizuki-sensei como lo hizo Iruka-sensei, pero seguía siendo un maestro a ser tratado con respeto.

"Bueno, yo estoy sorprendido de ver a todos aquí tan pronto. Esperaba que tarda más de dos días." Los saludó con cierta frialdad. La rubia se preguntó si estaba molesto por haber sido elegido para Chunin convocatoria deber o algo.

"Te voy a mostrar a un lugar donde se puede esperar para los próximos tres días, hasta que el resto de los concursantes llegan." Sasuke y Sakura aparentemente no tomaron mucho en cuenta el tono de Mizuki y lo siguieron con facilidad. Naome ausente rascó la mejilla imaginando cosas?

Naome más tarde patear a sí misma varias veces para dejar la guardia tan fácilmente sólo por una cara conocida apareció. Por ahora, sin embargo ella siguió ligeramente por detrás de sus compañeros de equipo, ya que se llevó las escaleras y luego a través de un largo pasillo hasta donde fuera que estaban destinados a permanecer.

Mizuki los dejó en una habitación con dos literas. No era muy grande, apenas lo suficientemente grande para las literas con cuatro pies de espacio entre ellos. Naome preguntó si les gustaría recibir alimentos o esperar a sobrevivir sin él, por lo menos ella trajo algunas de sus bentos regulares sellados en su rollo!

El segundo examen, para todos los intentos y propósitos, se terminó sin ningún gran desastre. Ahora, Naome preguntó cuál era el plan.¿Debería esperar hasta que fue llamado por el Viejo antes de partir para su misión? ¿Quería decir Kabuto después de los cinco días, o después de Orochimaru puso la marca de Sasuke para el final de los exámenes?

Ella había extendido subconciously en una de las camas y estaba dormido cuando una voz impía habló. Es evidente que los dioses estaban enojados que sobrevivió la última mierda clúster. Sí, ellos se molestó porque Orochimaru no la mató.

"Naome-san es muy Juvenil de usted para llegar a la torre como Juvenilmente posible! Por favor, abre los ojos juveniles que podamos encender nuestras Llamas de la juventud!" Sin pensar realmente en ella se acercó con una mano y suavemente bopped el dueño de la voz en la cabeza.

"Naome-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Una voz diferente, y por suerte más tranquilo, habló. Ésta era una mujer, pero ella no lo reconoció.

"Buscando el botón de repetición." Ella respondió con lentitud. Sus palabras sonaban un poco confusa, ella esperaba que no fuera demasiado notable.

"¿Ha tenido que despertarla? Ella va a estar de mal humor todo el día ahora." Esa fue una voz familiar, aunque por qué Sasuke incluso dejó Lee y los otros dos desconocidos en seguía siendo un misterio para ella.

Resignarse a lo inevitable, Naome abrió los ojos y procedió a mirar al dueño de la voz. Lee bien no se había dado cuenta, o no le importaba que su puño seguía colocado firmemente en la cabeza. Él estaba ocupado respondiendo a Sasuke.

"Yosh! No es muy joven a dormir en el medio del día! Sólo estaba tratando de encender las llamas de la juventud que están latentes en Naome-san!" Eh, reconoció que la debe de haber voz femenina ha sido ahora. Tonto de su parte reconocer Lee, pero no la voz de le echó la culpa en el hecho de Lee era bastante difícil de olvidar.

"Lee, estoy cansado y un ninja debería tener la oportunidad de recuperar el sueño perdido en la opurtunidad más cercano." Bueno, podría haber sido capaz de palabra que mejor. Así las cosas, no era más que contento por las almohadas gruesas que estaban alrededor de pato convenientemente bajo para parar las orejas de la voladura por despotricar de la Juventud de Lee.

"... Esta es, obviamente, la retribución divina. I claramente cabreado algún tipo de deidad y ahora me he maldecido." Ella gimió cuando la división headache refusted a disminuir. Es más fácil culpar a los dioses. Si realmente existieran, que probablemente sería una pila humeante de cenizas por ahora por lo que pensó que estaba a salvo.

Sasuke le llamó 'look' dirigido a él e hizo un gesto como diciendo: 'Yo no invito. Ella suspiró antes de saludar correctamente a sus invitados. A pesar de que fue ligeramente molesto cuando Sakura le dijo que sólo durmió durante unos veinte minutos, todavía actuaba amable, aunque un poco irritable. Una vez más, el dolor de cabeza fue culpado.

Finalmente, el equipo de nueve izquierda equipo de siete a su sueño y Naome gratitud se dejó caer sobre la cama. Ella ponía un sólido horas de sueño si era el último que lo hizo! ¡Ay del patético mortal que interrumpió su descanso la próxima vez!

Sus ojos azules se abrieron inmediatamente y la confusión se establecieron pulg Bueno, uno segundo en que está acostado en la cama una grata planificación de la muerte de alguien tan estúpido como para despertarla, la siguiente que está en una cloaca? ¿Por qué una alcantarilla? ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? ¿Dónde estaba aquí?

"... Voy a tener que dar una palmada perra." Finalmente se decidió, de pie y en movimiento por el largo pasillo. Eventualmente, ella había encontrado un hueco y poder subir de nuevo al mundo exterior. Luego había localizar sus compañeros de equipo y golpearon respuestas de ellos.

Si era más violento en su proceso de pensamiento, ella culpó a la falta de sueño. Como si fuera ella sólo siguió caminando. Siguió caminando con su mirada perezosamente inspeccionar las paredes de la alcantarilla y los tubos en el techo, que goteaba constantemente un agua sucia que ella honestamente no quería tocar.

Las tuberías habían comenzado un color azul oscuro, pero ahora se cambia a un rojo carmesí. El color de la sangre, el color de un determinado chakra sin nombre que había convocado sólo dos veces en su vida.

Esta comparación le preocupaba y se detuvo vacilante, con la cabeza vuelta hacia arriba. Sí, estaba segura ahora, estos tubos tienen algo que ver con ese chakra. ¿Cuál era la conexión y lo que era este lugar, aunque?

Sus ojos se posaron en el techo, hasta el pasillo que parece no tener fin, y ella hizo un descubrimiento sorprendente. Era el tobillo turbia, definitivamente no es limpio, el agua. Al menos esperaba era agua.

Se estremeció de asco y se subió a las paredes secas, donde se hizo un nuevo descubrimiento. Ella no se sentía húmeda. Sus pantalones y sandalias eran tan seca como cuando estaba en el área de la tubería azul.

"Está bien, para que el agua no es húmedo y tubos rojos tienen alguna relación con el Kyuubi. ¿Dónde diablos estoy?" Lentamente, se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, alentado por la sensación persistente de sequedad.

**"Ustedes son lentos, cachorro".** Naome eeped y saltó una milla en el aire, como una presencia que no estaba ahí hace un momento se dio a conocer.

**"Reunirse conmigo cachorro, o voy a echarte de tu propia mente!"** En circunstancias normales, obedeciendo a un gigante de cien pies de altura de nueve colas zorro demonio no puede ser la cosa más inteligente. En retrospectiva, probablemente no debería haber movido ni un centímetro hasta que el zorro levantó la amenaza y la empujó fuera de su mente, que ella pensó era bastante desordenado como una alcantarilla, y en el mundo real.

Así que empezó a correr en dirección a la voz. Ella no podía tener miedo de este monstruo para siempre, y cuanto antes se podía imaginar que, tal vez antes podría poner sus miedos a descansar.

Entró en un claro del bosque y se detuvo a medio paso a la vista de una jaula gigante. Sorprendentemente _no_ sin aliento, se tragó su trepidition y cautelosamente se acercó a las rejas amenazantes. Eran enormes, con espacios entre lo suficientemente grande podía caminar con facilidad.

**"Así que tú eres mi recipiente. Una joven zorra con un equipo propio."** Tenía en la mano la espalda, que mucho de eso estaba sola presencia llena la habitación con un aura mortal que parecía ahogarse fuera el aire, justo cuando parecía que no necesitaba ninguna dentro de su propia mente.

Tal vez fue el miedo, o que la mitad-el miedo sentimiento medio enojado porque ella estaba demasiado familiarizado. Tal vez se había roto por la falta de sueño y el estrés de los últimos acontecimientos. Tal vez ella siempre había sido un poco loco y simplemente no se dio cuenta hasta ahora. Cualquiera sea la razón, de repente ella quería tener una conversación real con el mayor demonio de las Naciones Elementales.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, que es un título no es así?" Fue al azar, probablemente suicida, y sin duda alguna ofensiva. Naome culpó la falta de sueño, que se estaba convirtiendo en una excusa muy popular ahora que lo pienso de ella.

El Biju miró en ella como si quisiera decir _que he visto las malas hierbas más grandes._ Su gran ojo, rojo fulminó con la mirada y sintió una casi_curiosa_ intención de él. No KI sino simplemente _la intención._ Ella no podía decir si estaba enfadado o no, pero ella ya había abierto la boca, se puede así ver las cosas. Además, ella no creía que el zorro realmente podría matarla. Si ella murió, él murió!

**"Aún no has conseguido mi nombre, no y tal vez nunca. Sólo te llamé aquí para saciar mi curiosidad."** Ella pudo ver su cola contracción y ella vio como poco a poco se arrodilló hasta que él estaba mintiendo, hocico gigante apuntando a su .

"... Una pregunta rápida, era mi mente siempre una canaleta o pasó eso después de leer esos libros para adultos?" La tensión llegó a ella. Ella estaba dispuesta a romper un huevo en la acera!

**"Ha sido una alcantarilla durante muchos años, que la pobre excusa para la literatura no afectó más allá de los extraños sueños que tenía."** Podía ver sus sueños? ¿Esto significa que él podía leer sus pensamientos también? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo cuando ella estaba hablando con el mayor demonio de todos los tiempos? ¿No debería ser una ruina temblorosa ahora?

**"Creo que es mi turno para una pregunta. ¿Por qué la escoria que te tocó no muerto por su mano?"** Scum que le ha tocado? ... Oh ... Matarlo hubiera hecho sentirse mejor en el corto plazo, pero que hubiera abierto toda una nueva lata de gusanos.

"Uuhhmm ... Porque, sinceramente, no pienso en ese momento? Yo todavía estaba medio fuera de él de cualquier droga que me dio! La segunda vez, estaba un poco preocupado con no conseguir mi apartamento se incendió. " Se dio cuenta de que el agua se había ido y ella, agradecida sentó. No estaba segura de por qué se sentía tan cansado en su propia mente, pero ella no lo cuestionó.

Si ella lo vio mañana, el hombre al que quería tanto maldecir hacia fuera y gracias, ¿qué haría? ¿Ella ir en un alboroto y matarlo? ¿Se congela en el miedo? ¿Por qué estaba incluso pensando en esto?

Después de esa noche, otras cosas se habían vuelto más importante que pensar en él. Ella lo había empujado a propósito de su mente, ella no quería recordar esa noche. Quería fingir que nunca había sucedido y ella no había cambiado en absoluto. A través de los años se había vuelto muy bueno jugando fingir, por lo que jugó con ella misma pretende que octubre Décima nunca sucedió.

Luego se enteró de que estaba embarazada y la vida de pronto increíble y nueva, como un juguete nuevo. De repente, todo su esfuerzo para olvidar su cumpleaños, dio sus frutos y ella estaba feliz. Ella a veces sólo mirarla expansión del vientre y sentir algo dentro de ella cada vez más con cada día que pasa y nada más importaba.

**"... Deja zorrita, un hombre débil como debe reponer su poca fuerza con el sueño y la comida."** Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de decir algo más antes de que ella fue empujado de su mente. Cuando abrió los ojos para mirar hacia arriba en la litera de arriba, ella se preguntó por qué no se sentía aliviado. Acababa ileso de un encuentro con un demonio peligroso.

_Cuarto día de la segunda prueba, 03:00! Bosque de la Torre de la Muerte!_

"Naome, el Hokage quiere verte." Naome levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para saludar a Mizuki-sensei. Después de dos días de su actitud fría no había cesado del todo, si algo había crecido. Ella no podía entender lo que había hecho para molestarlo!

"Él está aquí? Me voy!" Selló su libro de distancia y saludó a sus compañeros de equipo antes de seguir Mizuki-sensei.

Ella fue llevada a un piso superior y luego en una oficina. Dentro estaba el viejo, Jiraiya, Kakashi-sensei, Danzo y Ibiki! De repente siento un poco nervioso Naome deseaba que ella había tenido una opurtunidad para una ducha, o al menos otro cambio de ropa más allá de la ropa reveladora que se presentó en la academia pulg

"Puede dejar Mizuki." El hokage desestimó la Chunin. Mizuki inclinó la cabeza brevemente respecto antes de retirarse de la sala.

"Naome, después de las rondas preliminares que será acompañado fuera del bosque y hacer su camino hasta el Monumento a cumplir con Orochimaru, ¿estás listo?" Le preguntó sin preámbulos. No creía que ella estaba lista, ella nunca podría ser, pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Porque, sinceramente, ¿cómo iba a echarse atrás para el final del partido? A hokage nunca marcha atrás en una misión tan importante!

"Ahora, sobre la marca de maldición ..." Oh sí, ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablarles de lo que hizo! Boy se que va a ser sorprendido!

"Me di cuenta de una manera de evitar que colocar en el cuerpo del anfitrión." Ella tomó una etiqueta Sifón de su bolsillo y le explicó és de que ella sacó un Discription del sello se utiliza para transferir la marca de una bala en el bosque.

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto?" Preguntó Jiraiya, haciendo un gesto con la etiqueta de sifón. Fue realmente una junta de contención modificado pero en lugar de ser utilizado para sujetar chakra normal, había sido usada contra chakra extranjera, lo que no pertenecía a un humano.

"Después de descubrir que soy un jinchuriki estudié fuinjutsu porque tenía miedo del demonio llegar a salir. Diseñé el sello para activarse si el chakra del Kyuubi haya tratado de invalidar mi propia conciencia." Explicó, remangarse la camisa para mostrar un sello idéntico colocado sobre su piel.

"Fue más de un espolón de la cosa momento, pero yo ya sabía que la marca de maldición trabajó mediante la infusión de Chakra Tainted al sistema de chakras del anfitrión, que es básicamente lo mismo así que pensé que valía la pena intentarlo." Estaba en problemas? Funcionó ¿no? Ella evitó un Uchiha marcada, así que realmente no me puedo quejar ella.

"Tú diseñaste para negar cualquier chakra extranjera, ¿cómo probarlo?" Oh, así que no tenía problemas. ¿Cierto? ... ¿Por qué eran poderosos ninjas tan tacaños con las expresiones faciales? ¿No podían ver un potencial ataque de pánico cuando se estaba dando un informe a ellos?

"... En realidad, la primera prueba de campo sucedió justo después de Orochimaru apareció cuando utilicé el chakra del Kyuubi por un impulso de energía." Eso puede ser bueno o malo dependiendo de impresión antes de cada uno de ella. Ella bien podría salir como imprudente o un genio y gran activo para Konoha sello en ciernes. Realmente esperaba que fuera el último porque ella realmente no necesitaba más dolores de cabeza.

Después de su primer informe sobre los acontecimientos en el bosque, fue liberada de nuevo a sus compañeros de equipo. Allí pacientemente hilar un hilo del hokage necesitarla para dar una explicación detallada del sello utilizado para transferir la marca de maldición para explicar por qué el Hokage necesitaría sólo ella y no ellos. No creía que Sakura se preocupaba por no llegar a ver el Hokage, pero Sasuke parecía un poco molesto. Es probable que no estaba acostumbrado a no ser el centro del universo, no es que ella lo culpó. Personalmente, no le importaría lo empujaba a la luz de la cal, aunque sólo sea por un rato.

Con eso todo dicho y hecho, el segundo examen había terminado con sólo leves mutilaciones y algunas muertes. Hoy era el día de la competición preliminar, y Naome estaba esperando a ella con la sensación de que era un medio de alivio de la mitad-el miedo. La pelea en sí misma, a menos que por desgracia hizo Gaara, sería fácil. Fue a dónde iba y para hacer lo que su dentera.

"Te ves preocupado, niña problemática." Shikamaru era, amablemente, por una vez, de pie a su lado en el balcón, ya Sasuke luchó contra uno de los espías. No es que Shika sabía que era un espía, a pesar de sus técnicas extraño que el tipo todavía llevaba una konoha hitaite. Sasuke esperaba Personalmente Naome fregado el suelo con la mala excusa para un culo!

"Me preocupa cómo Anko ha manejado Hikaru-chan." Ella susurró, no querer ser escuchado. No estaba preparada para defenderse de las preguntas persistentes de Ino sobre la misteriosa Hikaru. Realmente sería más fácil para que su compañera rubia en la tapa!

Y Anko estaba muy embarazada de un año de edad durante cinco días. Eso no podía terminar bien. Anko fue probablemente llorando por falta de sueño o algo así, ya que no podía tomar siestas normales cuando el bebé sentado por largos períodos de tiempo. No solo tenemos que darle de comer demasiado, cuando antes ella sólo he comido cuando le daba la gana.

Sí, tal vez dejando Hikaru con Anko no eran los planes más pensados, pero Haku estaba demasiado ocupado! La guardería no podía ver a Hikaru todo el tiempo! Anko era de verdad la mejor opción.

"... Yo haré todo lo que está realmente preocupada acerca de que si se lleva cincuenta juegos de shogi." Lo cual era bastante drástica por sus normas, teniendo en cuenta que no le gustaba jugar contra ella desde que se aspira en el juego. Claro, Strategies Class fue fácil, pero shogi fue simplemente complicado! ¿Cómo fue que esperaba que recordar todas las reglas?

Los combates continuaron con bastante facilidad, y después le tocó el turno. El flashboard leer Naome Uzumaki Vs. Kiba Inuzuka. Esto podría ser interesante, ya que nunca le había golpeado en la academia.

"Tuvimos la suerte de Akamaru, Naome de bueno, pero no nos podemos ganar!" El cachorro ladraba alegremente en respuesta, al parecer, de acuerdo.

"Akamaru se debería poner un bozal a su mascota! Él es todo ruido y pocas nueces!" Naome sonrió al pequeño perro.

Kiba gruñó mientras su compañero soltó una carcajada antes de que él sacó una pequeña botella llena de pequeñas pastillas de color ía que ser serio desde el principio o que no tienen mucho de una mano superior. Estaba preparado para cualquier truco Naome tenía las mangas.

El partido comenzó, y Naome vamos Kiba dar el primer paso en el lanzamiento de una pastilla a su compañero y se puso los signos de una técnica. Técnica de imitación Bestia le dio una perspectiva más salvaje, en la parte superior de convertir Akamaru temporalmente humana. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría.

Kiba fue más rápido que ella, y físicamente más fuerte. Sin embargo, él no estaba usando nada más que un movimiento de torsión con su pareja, por lo que era probable que no tenía nada más en su arsenal. Naome tomó un segundo mientras atrapado en una parada de manos a preguntarse cómo podía nivelar el campo de juego.

El primer paso consistió en bombas de humo. Por supuesto, que pertenece a Naome Uzumaki estas bombas de humo eran de colores brillantes y de vez en cuando, muy de moda olor. Una máscara improvisada de un gran hankercheif alrededor de la nariz y la boca, Naome fue sin obstáculos.

"Relájate, peor de los casos es una mala erupción!" Ella llamó a la Kiba congelado, por lo menos ella asumió que era Kiba. Perdió la noción de quién era quién durante los ataques implacables.

"Apesta!" Llegó el aullido de dolor. Cómo sensetive era la nariz Inuzuka ser tan mal efectuado por una bomba de olor? Esa fue una muy grande debilidad.

Ella dejó escapar un grito cuando algo con _los dientes_ se pegó a su brazo derecho. Maldita sea, pero las mordeduras de perro herido! Bueno, al menos fue un perro ahora, ya que la picadura de algo parecido a Kiba podría haber hecho realmente más daño. Lucky Akamaru no había golpeado a su racha de crecimiento aún.

Naome realmente no quiere ser conocido como el tipo de persona que patea cachorros, pero tenía que hacer una excepción debido a circunstancias atenuantes. Así que se las arregló para levantar sus colmillos en el brazo y lo arrojó por la cola en una dirección aleatoria, que puede o no puede haber sido dirigido a su sensei riéndose en el balcón. ¿Qué estaba riendo?

Oh sí, estas bombas de colores eran el tipo de mancha la ropa. Él había estado en la final recibiendo de ellos antes, para que supiera. Esta lógica seguida que eso significaba que iba a pasar la mayor parte del arco iris coloreado día. Bueno, mierda!

Naome deliberadamente se alejó distracciones como esos y se centró en su oponente, que había escalonado de la nube de color y se hackeando dolorosamente. Tres Bunshins me vino a la existencia, se va a tomar como rehén cachorro y los otros dos para asegurarse de que Kiba no tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarse.

Mientras estaban ocupados haciendo eso, ella decidió jugar cuna del gato con un poco de alambre ninja. Cuna de gato a gran escala con la broma Etiquetas colgantes en intervalos aleatorios de todo su objetivo, por supuesto. Así que, básicamente, era bromista / cuna de Ninja cat.

"Oi, Kiba! Es posible que desee admitir la derrota antes de que las bombas fétidas convierten en un recuerdo agradable." Ella aconseja después de haber destruido los dos Bunshins y se dio cuenta que ya estaba atrapado con su compañero rehén.

Kiba no reconoció estas etiquetas, pero sabía lo que podían hacer. Había oído historias de sus diversas víctimas y él no tenía ningún deseo de añadir su propia experiencia infernal a la piscina. Si hubiera sido sólo que él piensa que él hubiera tomado el riesgo, pero uno de esos molestos Bunshins Dang había capturado a Akamaru!

"O que siempre podía rellenar y montar el cachorro! Él vería lindo como un peluche!" Lo que le molestó más fue el brillo de sus ojos. Como si ella realmente estaba pensando en Akamaru como un juguete de peluche que se aplastó irreconocible cuando se encontraba en un estado de ánimo femenino.

"Grrr! Proctor, le doy!" Con eso, el partido fue llamado a su favor y se llevó los cables y sustituido las etiquetas en sus diferentes mal que no la había llamado farol, ya que cerca de la mitad de ellos eran señuelos y la otra mitad sólo se celebró en polvo dermatitis del pañal. Lo cual, aunque sorprendentemente combustible, no era muy amenazante.

Naome felizmente regresó Akamaru, sanos y salvos, y regresó a la terraza para esperar a que las peleas restantes y para el tratamiento de su mordedura de perro. Parecía que las cosas se ponen interesantes, y no podía esperar a ver qué iba a pasar, aunque sin duda podría postergar encontrarse con un S-Rank nin.

En su mayor parte se sentía fresco como una lechuga. Había quemar el puente de Orochi cuando llegó a ella, no tenía mucho sentido que rasga su pelo hacia fuera sobre algo que no podía evitar. Así que fue una sorpresa cuando la lucha de Hinata comenzó.

Sabía Neji, por lo menos tan bien como alguien que invitó a todo el equipo de nueve a su mesa podía. Era un caso un poco escatimado, hombre educado, joven. Algo así como Sasuke, pero más locuaz. Ella pensó que él era un tipo bien del hombre.

Entonces él comenzó a decir esas cosas sobre Hinata. Él decía que era su destino a ser débil y sólo debe aceptarlo. Prácticamente le gritó por su debilidad y _ordenó_ que se parara abajo y en desgracia.

Por un instante, un momento desgarrador en el tiempo, Hinata parecía que lo haría. Naome le llamó la atención y aunque ella abrió la boca para estimular la única mujer a desafiar a su vez en la academia. La que tenía tanto sentido la más amenazada por y deseaba conocer durante su embarazo. Alguien que no se había dado cuenta podría ser un muy buen amigo, y Naome patadas a sí misma por ser tan ciego.

"Hinata, no dejes que te gusta hablar de eso, ¿dónde está la chica que pateó el culo en la academia? Demostrarle que estaba equivocado!"Leyó el aspecto unimitatable de _felicidad_ que apareció en el rostro de Hinata, que dejó comienza a la altura de su nombre. De repente, era como una persona completamente diferente.

"Neji-niisan, estás equivocado. Fate decreta nada!" Con eso Hinata se tambaleó hacia delante, sin señales de mano necesarios para activar sus ojos. Ella había conseguido más que suficiente práctica con Naome, cuando la chica había animado a luchar en su mejor momento en la academia.

La pelea fue ... doloroso. Por un tiempo parecía casi parejos, y luego Neji reveló por qué su clan le considera un genio. Decenas de tenkutsu sobre el brazo de Hinata estaban cerradas, hasta que fue difícil para ella para canalizar chakra allí. Después de que se convirtió en lugar de un solo lado.

Ella cayó una vez y luego otra vez y otra vez, pero ella seguía _levantándose!_ rabia de Neji parecía finalmente llegar a un pico como Hinata tosió sangre, pero estaba temblando otra vez. Naome oyó el supervisor llama al partido y supo Neji también lo oyó, pero aún así se lanzó al ataque.

Sus manos hicieron la señal sin registrarlo y ella a medias movieron a un lado un poco para que el golpe no golpeó su corazón, sino más bien el centro de su pecho. Dolor florecido pero ella estaría bien, el zorro se haría cargo de ella.

"Naome-san!" Hinata estaba en el dolor, y aunque herido gravemente y perder el partido, aún estaba bastante bien. Sin embargo, ella no había estado en condiciones de esquivar ese último golpe. Si hubiera golpeado su corazón estaría muerto, o si no ha muerto después dañado permanantly. Naome había visto y elegido para tomar el golpe en su lugar, el cambio sólo lo suficiente para que el golpe aterrizó en que el daño sería más distribuida y por lo tanto más fácilmente curado.

Naome cayó sobre su trasero y tosió un par de veces, apretando la zona de la huelga mientras miraba a los ojos de la Neji haciendo , que estaba siendo retenido por no menos de tres jounin que se había trasladado a un milisegundo demasiado tarde.

"Rezad, Neji Hyuga." Él la miró con confusión.

"Porque yo juro por la sangre de mi cuerpo que por casi matar a mi _amigo_ yo te haré _daño._ " Y esa era la verdad, porque incluso si Hinata no era un amigo ahora, que planeaba cambiar eso.

Los ganadores de los partidos escogieron un número y se les asignó a su oponente para la tercera ronda, que se celebró un mes a partir de hoy. Ya sea por casualidad o porque ciertas partes pensaron que sería mejor para cumplir su promesa ante potencialmente mutilar a nadie, se puso Neji para la primera ronda.

Con eso, se fue sustituido magistralmente por un impostor de ANBU mientras era escoltado rápidamente desde el bosque hasta el lugar de la reunión. Tenía una serpiente para interrogar y que había necesidad de ocultar cuidadosamente los sentimientos que ella tenía en la tenía que ir sin ningún problema o un montón de gente se va a morir.

Ella henged a Nina y caminó casualmente al monumento, en busca de todo el mundo como una anciana venido a rendir homenaje a un pariente perdido. Ella se detuvo justo al lado de la piedra y dejó que sus ojos para chasquear sobre él, buscando un nombre. Ella también encontró, justo al lado del nombre del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha aun. Su Kaa-san, Kushina Uzumaki.

"¿Está de luto por un ser querido?" Ella había sentido venir, así que no se sorprenda cuando Kabuto se cayó de un árbol cercano.

"Muchos, en realidad. He visto muchos shinobi joven, trajo de vuelta en un libro y sus nombres grabados en una vieja piedra. Qué pena." Se sentía vagamente enfermo de decir tal cosa cuando ella sólo había estado buscando en nombre de su propia madre, pero las apariencias tuvo que ser cuidado.

"Por supuesto." Esta voz perseguiría sus pesadillas, de esta estaba segura.

"Ah, debe ser Orochimaru-kun, o hay algo más que me prefieres que te llame?" Saludó sin volverse.

"Creo que estamos solos, por lo que Orochimaru está bien." La serpiente se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, en el disfraz para los espectadores ocasionales no lo reconocerían.

"¿Completó su objetivo en el bosque de la muerte? Naome-chan no resultó herido tan mal estaba?" Ella hizo una pequeña charla. ¿Cuánto sabía de qué había pasado con su marca?

"Sí, pero parece que debe de haber sido sellada lejos, como Sasuke-kun no llamó en él mientras yo observaba su pelea preliminar". Así que no era capaz de decir en que fueron eliminados, lo útil.

"En cuanto a Naome-chan, ¿qué relación tiene contigo?" Pidió conversacional.

"No soy tan joven como solía ser, Orochimaru-kun, y cuando me muera me llevo años de valiosos conocimientos y jutsu. He estado a su arreglo personal cuidadosamente desde que era un niño para llevar a cabo mis ideales de poder. " Estaba comprando en ella hasta el momento, pero no podía decir nada definitivo.

"Y el niño Hikaru?" Era más bien interesados en él.

"El hijo de Naome-chan, concebido en su décimo cumpleaños por un borracho." Él se animó un poco a eso y Nina se preguntó lo que estaba planeando. Si él le pidió que entregar a su hijo a través de él había otra cosa que viene!

"¡Qué fascinante. Dime, ¿cómo reacciona el sello con el embarazo?" Él preguntó con curiosidad. Mierda, es hora de un poco de BS. Ya que ella no sabía que era un jinchuriki entonces ni siquiera había considerado que algo podría haber ocurrido fuera de lo común.

"Ustedes son conscientes de la naturaleza de la junta es Shiki Fuin, el dios de la muerte del sello?" Él negó con la cabeza, mirando casi con problemas. Esta había sido, obviamente, inesperado. ¿Qué tan bien conocida era la naturaleza de su sello?

"Shiki Fuin toma un sacrificio humano como usted bien sabe, pero la vida en sí misma no es suficiente. Se considera que el alma de la rueda para la batalla en el estómago del Shinigami por toda la eternidad en contra de la misma entidad que fue sellado." Se preguntó qué tipo de enganche de esto puso en sus planes. ¿Por qué me parece importante.

"Bueno, debido a esto, es muy potente, impulsado por un Dios. Normalmente, un sello de esa magnitud se debilitaría en el infierno hormonal del embarazo, pero éste no lo hizo." Parecía siguiente.

"Debido a la Shinigami, lo único fuera de lo común era una cáscara chakra cubre el embrión, que lo protege desde el chakra de Kyuubi que circula constantemente a través de su sistema." Eso atrajo un zumbido interesado, pero no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo. Al menos no estaba pidiendo que los secretos del pueblo.

"Aparte de eso y de su edad, sin embargo, parecía ser un embarazo normal. Hikaru era un poco grande para ser temprano, pero como se puede ver creo que la exposición a la chacra en el útero aceleró su propio desarrollo." Ella realmente no podía leerlo, pero podía escuchar a su instinto. Su intestino dijo que estaría buscando a esta opurtunidad a su más cercano.

"Ahora que te he dado un par de cosas en que pensar, ¿por qué no me da algo que esperamos con interés?" Ella se rió en voz baja. Le había dado un poco, ahora le tocaba el turno a sacó un par de cosas. Preferiblemente, las cosas sobre la invasión!

Dejó que sus ojos al brillo de alegría cuando el dinero fuera entregado en su mano. Una cantidad bastante grande de dinero. Oh las cosas que podía comprar! Olía un día de compras!

"Usted sabe cómo halagar a una chica." Ella cantó, embolsándose la suma saludable.

"Nina-san, por encima de eso tengo un favor que pedirte." Bueno, es hora de poner las pocas habilidades de interrogatorio en buen uso.

"Ah, sí?" Ella desafió, sólo que ahora lo miraba directamente. ¿Qué estaba pensando más allá de la máscara de bemusment?

Usted ve que es un arma importante de la mía, que es la muerte sólo puedo prolongar. Hasta hace poco era el último de su clan, y de cincuenta niños solo no heredó la enfermedad. Quiero que levanten ella. "Holy Hell donde vino eso? Kaguya clan? ¿Quiénes eran? Y un niño! ¿Otra?

"¿Por qué no la propia madre del niño?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad. Me pareció una opción lógica para ella.

"Conoció a un fin lamentable cuando intentó acabar con la vida del niño." Él respondió con una cara totalmente recta. ¿Qué clase de madre intenta matar a su propio hijo? Se ponía enferma!

"¿Por qué una mujer vieja como yo? Ya tengo mis manos llenas con alguien tan vivo como Naome-chan." Incluso si los padres no eran adecuados, por qué iba a enviar el último de un clan de Konoha? ¿Y por qué a ella? ¿Por qué fue su vida tan jodido?

"Porque hay mujeres en Oto son lo suficientemente fuertes como para confiarle esto. Si está de acuerdo, puedo hacer que valga la pena." Su oferta era tentadora. No sólo porque no podía soportar la idea de la niña en las manos de alguien como él, pero porque todavía puede ser capaz de salvar a esta reunión.

Orochimaru vio los engranajes de su cerebro funcione a velocidades que estaba impresionado de, teniendo en cuenta su edad. A decir verdad el niño era más problemas de los que tuvo tiempo de tratar, y ninguna de sus otras bases fueron equipados suficiente. Nina, sin embargo, había sido sugerido por Kabuto. Ella tenía el nivel de habilidad necesario para mantener la seguridad del niño, mientras que simultaneamente entrenarla y la recopilación de información por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, la razón más importante era sentamentality. Nina no parecía tener miembros vivos de la familia a la izquierda y había adoptado el jinchuriki, y luego el hijo de dicho jinchuriki. Kabuto había mencionado que tenía una racha de protección para estos dos niños, y que esperaba que darle un hijo a subir como la suya podría cimentar su lealtad a él. Había aventurar una conjetura en cuanto a decir que ella también lo sabía, y sin embargo ella no quería dejarla pasar.

Él podría decir de esta breve reunión que celebró Nina similar, si no idéntica, opiniones de personas como él. Sería bueno para el niño que casi se había echado a perder. Si le ganó un poco de margen con la antigua mujer, entonces eso fue una ventaja añadida.

"Estoy de acuerdo, si me dejan entrar en un poco de información. Ya sé que se trata de Suna y sé Gaara-chan es sin duda una pieza clave, pero ¿hay algo que quieres hacer durante su estancia aquí?" Tendría Kabuto traer a la chica de la base cercana a la mañana al lugar, pero por ahora ganado la niña de su alojamiento y comida. Esperemos que llegaría a ser una gran kunoichi y descalzos muchos niños para el clan Kaguya no moriría.

**¡Por fin! No sé por qué, pero esto fue más difícil que escribir lo que pensaba que sería!**

LC; UGH! ¿Por qué me tomó tanto tiempo para escribir!

Naruto, que estaban siendo perezoso.

Sasuke, ¿Dónde está el niño Kaguya viene? No me acuerdo de ella.

LC; Meh, pensé que Orochimaru hubiera al menos intentado mantener el clan vivo desde la línea de sangre era tan valioso. Estaba leyendo sobre Wiki Tenzo y cómo él era el único sobreviviente, así que hice un sobreviviente de la enfermedad Kaguya también!

Naruto, ¿Desde cuando se esta planeado?

LC, lo pensé cuando terminé con el capítulo tres, pero ahora por fin me puse en!

Naruto, me pregunto ¿qué más tienes planeado y sé que los lectores se están preguntando lo mismo!

Sasuke; Así revisión y que va a encontrar tiempo para actualizar de nuevo ... Con el tiempo.


	7. Mas cerca del borde

LC, de repente fui golpeado en la cabeza por mi musa.

Naruto, tienes una musa?

LC, Yeah! P! Nk ~! Cada vez que tengo un bloqueo de escritor que escuchar su música!

Sasuke. Esto explica que sus ideas locas viene.

Naruto, que hay una nueva musa.

LC; No, no lo hago! Ella ha estado trabajando horas extra toda la noche!

Naruto, ¿Por qué iniciar un nuevo capítulo por lo pronto de todos modos? ¿No tienes tarea?

LC; ... * mira los libros acostado en la cama * ... No.

Sasuke, lo que vas a reprobar la universidad.

LC; La gente puede reprobar a cabo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

Descargo de responsabilidad; advertencia, los objetos en la pantalla Naruto poseen menos de lo que parecen.

Capítulo 7, "Tween doce.

"Voy a arrasar Konoha a la tierra y matar a mi sensei sin valor." Nina tuvo que luchar para no mostrar nada. Sensei, su sensei era Hokage-jiji, el hombre que la había ayudado mucho cuando ella era pequeña y que en secreto pensado como un abuelo, a pesar de ser siempre respetuoso.

"Sarutobi-san? ¿No sería una pelea interesante." En realidad, probablemente estaría bien para ver. Habría jutsu volar como nadie! Si no estaba tan seguro de que el anciano moriría ella en realidad podría considerar la posibilidad de palomitas de maíz.

"Nina-san, me temo que puedo quedarme más tiempo. El niño será entregado a las dos de la mañana, entre las patrullas ANBU. Espero que la próxima vez que podamos hablar cara a cara." Ella inclinó la cabeza, lo suficiente para ser respetuoso, pero no lo suficiente para ser sumisa, y luego desaparecieron. Estaba sola en un claro con una piedra con el nombre de su muerte Kaa-san wirtten en él.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia arriba y sintió el cambio de viento desde el este hacia el oeste y el comienzo cielo se oscurezca. Qué poético que los vientos podrían cambiar ahora de todos los tiempos. Tal vez esta noche el cielo aparecería en su lienzo.

"Me gusta cuando las cosas están sucediendo." Decidió solemnidad, riéndose de su propia broma cuando se volvió por el camino de vuelta a la aldea. Tenía que informar, entonces ella quería pasar algún tiempo con Hikaru antes de encontrar a sus compañeros de equipo y el equipo de Shika para hacer los arreglos para una pequeña reunión para revelar algunos secretos.

Luego, después de esa reunión, que había Hinata visitar en el hospital. Se había puesto su conocimiento de las flores en buen uso y recoger algunas de su jardín como un regalo. Luego ella misma había ofrecemos como un maniquí de entrenamiento para después del alta. Después de que ella tendría que hacer los preparativos para la niña que había que cuidar de en el futuro previsible.

"... Y eso es sólo en ello. ¿Qué debo hacer con la niña?" Ni siquiera había conseguido un nombre! Ella no sabía nada, pero que la niña era aparentemente un Kaguya, fuera lo que fuese. Ella debe buscar ese clan en la biblioteca con Zoro.

"Como es importante para su cubierta Creo que le permitirá aumentar su. Has hecho bien hasta ahora con Hikaru, mi única preocupación es que su apartamento es un poco pequeña para sus necesidades." Eso fue una especie de alivio, en realidad estaba empezando a mirar hacia adelante a conocerla. ¿Qué edad tenía? Probablemente todavía joven de la forma en que hablaba de ella.

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo." Sus dos habitación era pequeña, incluso para ella y Hikaru-chan. Ella no quería moverse, sin embargo, era una molestia y se plantean preguntas de Yoshino y Chrona y Yuki.

"Ahora, ¿tiene usted una cuenta bancaria Shinobi que puedo transferir con seguridad sus fondos?" Oh sí, ella se le paga la misma cantidad que un S-Rank normales serían pagados. Se preguntó cuánto era.

"Claro, mi número es ..." Era mucho. S-filas de pago también. Muy bien hecho, ya que tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar una pequeña finca _y_ contratar a un grupo de funcionarios para hacer todo el trabajo de la casa, dejando un montón suficiente para vivir durante unos meses. Eran todos fuertes shinobi esta rica?

"... Algo me dice que la compra de un apartamento más grande no será difícil." Sarutobi se rió entre dientes alrededor de su pipa mientras miraba Naome mirar estúpidamente los muchos ceros en el cheque. Él puso los fondos en su cuenta el día de hoy, mientras él estaba fuera de algunas diligencias. Si alguien hacía preguntas Ran diría que un miembro de familia acomodada que había estado muy cerca había muerto recientemente y le dejó una pequeña fortuna.

Veinte minutos más tarde dos Bunshins daban invitaciones para una reunión de la hora del almuerzo mañana en el lugar de la barbacoa y se harían algunas confesiones. Ino estaba a bordo, y puesto que ya se comprometió a decir Sakura y Sasuke todo lo acordado sin demasiados problemas. Una vez hecho esto, se disipó para decirle de su éxito, mientras que la otra henged a Zoro. Es hora de un poco de investigación de última hora.

Anko era ciertamente feliz de estar libre del bebé deber estar. Haku fue aparentemente exitosa con la hermana de Kiba mayor, Hana y ía decidido no Hinata sin embargo, lo que hizo Naome secreto feliz, él se reunirá con una chica llamada Chichi lugar que era un civil.

Hikaru-chan era esctatic para estar con su Kaa-chan de nuevo, por supuesto. Naome le dijo que él estaría recibiendo una hermana pronto y que iban a pasar a un nuevo, más grande, la casa también. Parecía emocionado y estaba pidiendo todo tipo de preguntas que no tienen respuestas. Ella le dijo que era una sorpresa para cubrir eso, sin embargo, después de todo lo que tenía para mantener la ilusión de que el KAA-chan sabía todo.

Ella lo lleva a la cama a las nueve y media y trató de ir a dormir, pero ella había sido golpeado con un raro caso de insomnio. Las cosas estaban sucediendo más rápido de lo que creía posible, y estuvo a punto añoraban los días gratuitos de atención de la academia donde todo lo que tenía que preocuparse era alguien descubre un embarazo.

Finalmente se levantó alrededor de las diez y media y se bajó sus suministros de pintura, y luego abrió las cortinas. La noche estaba nublado con sólo unas pocas estrellas que sobresalen, los edificios alrededor estaban iluminadas por la luna y vio un dardo ANBU sobre los techos, capa ondeando al viento.

Todo lo que acabo de ver pronto en el lienzo, y con la máscara blanca del ANBU brillando casi sobrenatural que ella había terminado. La noche tranquila se convirtió en una, el tiempo forshadowing casi siniestro. Gente que duerme plácidamente en su habitación sabiendo que los asesinos que podían matar con apenas un pensamiento viajaron el cielo por la noche.

Se quedó dormida en el 1130, dejando caer sobre la cama y apenas molestarse en cerrar las cortinas. Ella no soñaba, no fue visitado por los zorros gigantes o pesadillas, era un sueño profundo que se alegraba era ininterrumpida. Ella podía dormir hasta que Hikaru logró salir de su cuna, en la mecedora y luego al suelo, y luego venir aquí a saltar en su cama.

Mañana sería un día ajetreado. Al despertar se hizo el desayuno para Hikaru, Haku, y ella misma. Después de comer ella hizo algunas de Henge en corrieron a buscar nuevas aparments, un gran cuatro dormitorios quizás. Otra henged a Zoro para reunirse con Asuma hablar de los primeros pasos para la creación de un segundo de afinidad. Otra henged como Ran fue al banco para ver cuánto tenía y tomar algunos por ir a comprar algo de comida y esas cosas.

A Bunshin normal fue a visitar a Hinata en el hospital, ya que Naome decidió que probablemente estaría demasiado ocupado esta tarde para último, el original decidido hoy se gasta en los campos de entrenamiento con Hikaru-chan, donde comenzaría a prepararse para la ronda final de los exámenes Chunin y golpear a Neji!

Hikaru-chan encantó ver su tren. Podía admitir mostrando un poco sólo para él cada vez que ella lo llevó con ella. Él siempre squeel de alegría en los momentos adecuados, y siempre aplaudido cuando ella golpeó el ojo del toro o realiza un movimiento particularmente impresionante en contra de uno de sus Bunshins.

"Kaa-chan, Sugoi!" Él se rió, se divierte con la nueva palabra que había aprendido de Haku-jiji. Naome era tan orgulloso como siempre que estaba muy por delante de sus compañeros, aunque se preguntó si tendría problemas para hacer amigos a causa de ella.

"Yo quiero!" Naome se apartó de la puerta que daba al ver Hikaru perforación de un árbol con sus pequeños puños. Se echó a reír y lo hizo una y otra vez, pensó que golpea el árbol como su Kaa-chan fue muy gracioso. Naome no estaba segura de lo que sentía por ella.

Recordó la sugerencia de admisión temprana de Danzo. Ella había estado en contra de la idea en el momento, porque no pensaba que estaría listo para ello. Ella no quería que comenzara el camino shinobi demasiado pronto. Ahora lo veía un puñetazo en el árbol y se preguntó. ¿Se le detiene?

"Eso es muy bueno Hikaru-chan." Ella lo alabó a la ligera, sonriendo con cierta tristeza cuando él se volvió hacia ella para encouragment. Se acercó a él y le tomó las manos del viejo bebé de un año en su cuenta. Los pequeños puños no se veía como ella en absoluto. Sus manos estaban Roucher, callosa. No hay cicatrices, se curan muy rápido, pero no eran las delicadas manos de una chica civil.

"Hikaru-chan, vamos. Vamos a un restaurante nuevo!" Ella dijo alegremente, sacando al bebé en sus brazos y al salir de la formación introduciría Ino y el resto del equipo de 7 a Hikaru-chan hoy sobre la barbacoa. Se preguntó cómo reaccionarían.

Ella no podía decirles _todo_ , por supuesto. Ciertamente, nada de Orochimaru o sobre su repentina riqueza. No podría mencionar una palabra sobre exactamente cómo se las arregló para mentir consitently sin que ellos sepan.

"Así que has estado mintiendo acerca de todo esto?" No podía envolver su mente alrededor. Naome, la niña había empezado a respetar en Nami, era una madre soltera de un año viejo bebé? Las dos imágenes, la de un Naome maternal, y el de la kunoichi controlado, no pequeño pedazo de mundo de Sakura había sido arrancada y algo irreconocible pie en su lugar.

"Tenía que hacerlo." Naome defendió. No esperaba un interrogatorio enojado.

"¿Por qué no acaba de obtener un aborto?" Sakura lamentó las palabras apenas salieron de su boca. Deseó poder agarrarlos el aire y la fuerza de nuevo en su garganta. No había querido que así! Ella no quiso decir a!

Por su parte, Naome no podía decir nada. Estaba agotada mental y emocionalmente después de compartir su historia. ¿Por qué se hacen más difíciles de decir en cada relato? Tal vez debido a que cada vez que ella se escondió un poco más el panorama?

El silencio fue rebuscado, incómodo e incluso Hikaru pareció sentir que la línea había sido cruzada. Una pareja intenta romper el silencio que ocurrió y lo hizo con gran esfuerzo logró que Ino.

"Él se parece a ti." Ino murmuró, haciendo cosquillas mejillas de Hikaru para hacerle reír y sonrisa. Los bigotes produjeron un extraño no se parecía a su padre en todo, una verdadera bendición. Parecía que lo único que heredó de ese lado era un cromosoma Y..

Naome volvió sus pensamientos lejos de eso. No quería pensar en él más de lo absolutamente necesario y contemplar cuando Hikaru-chan tiene su aspecto no estaba ayudando. Si pensaba en esa noche ponía de mal humor y depresión y que no podía suceder, ya que tenía otro acto de esta noche. Nina estaba haciendo una nueva aparición como madre de la última de un clan weilding hueso.

_Bunshin con Hinata, Hospital de Konoha!_

"Ninguno ¿Por qué no?" La habitación de Hinata estaba desnudo. Un par conseguir tarjetas bien de su equipo, una flor del Bunshin, pero eso fue todo. La habitación era insoportablemente blanca, casi cegadora. Naome se recordó por qué no le gustaba hospitales.

"II ff-no." Ella balbuceó en respuesta, como si eso lo explicara todo.

"Hinata-chan, nadie nunca aprendió nada si nadie nunca falló una vez o dos veces. La caída no es importante," Ella se inclinó un poco, como que iba a compartir un secreto.

"Se está haciendo una copia de seguridad una vez más que tenemos que recordar." Quizás Hinata consiguió, tal vez ella no lo hizo. Naome había hecho lo poco que pudo por el momento.

"Después de salir de aquí, usted y yo tenemos algo de entrenamiento para hacerlo! Ambos necesitamos ser más fuerte!" Hombros de Hinata parecen liberar la tensión que había sostenido y ella asintió.

"Cuando estás recibiendo el alta?" Ella preguntó finalmente.

"La semana que viene. El dd-doctor a decir que sss-deben tomarlo con calma para t y dos semanas, sin embargo." Añadió, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo un poco.

"Bien entonces, vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento ligero y trabajamos nuestro camino!" La rubia dijo con entusiasmo. La visita al hospital herida después de eso, hasta que una enfermera entró y le dijo secamente que era hora de irse. Naome encontró irónico que la enfermera parecía vacilar en pedir que se fuera. ¿Tenía que ver con la falta de visitantes de Hinata?

"Hinata? Vuelvo volviéramos demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?" Eso era más de lo que podía haber esperado y el joven Hyuuga asintió tí dedicó otra sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta, entonces el hospital. Una vez perdida entre la multitud de civiles, ella apareció. La nube de humo fue autorizada por la fuerte migración de la gente casi sin ser visto.

_Primero Ran Bunshin!_

El Ran Bunshin había estado buscando en los lugares en alquiler en las mejores zonas de la ciudad y encontró un lugar para enamorarse. Una casa de cuatro dormitorios con dos baños, una cocina de buen tamaño, y una de esas ventanas super largo en la sala de estar que llegan hasta el techo. Tenía un pequeño patio con un tronco que pudiera utilizar para el entrenamiento, había una zona perfecta para un jardín, pero la mejor parte fue cuando se le mostró el ático.

Ella le ocurriría algo para Yoshino y los demás, pero por ahora ella estaba ocupada tratando de averiguar a qué velocidad tendría que ganar dinero para pagar el alquiler cuando su sueldo S-rank se redujo de distancia. Con la cantidad de personas en su apartamento, no podía hacer lo suficiente para pagar todo con facilidad.

En alquiler que fue de 40.000 yenes al mes, pero si ella lo compró y luego cuesta ¥ 100 000. Caro, pero era perfecto y todavía podía mantener la propiedad de su apartamento por tener los cheques enviados por correo en lugar de en persona.

Firmó el contrato y escribió un cheque para el antiguo dueño. Había moverse en el final de la semana!

_Original Naome y Hikaru-chan, caminando por las calles._

Naome recibió los recuerdos de todos sus Bunshins. Consejos de Asuma acerca segundos afinidades necesarias para convertirse en jounin, era muy servicial. Ella iba a trabajar en eso más adelante. También había asegúrate de llevar algunas flores bonitas y más conseguir tarjetas bien y cestas para Hinata, ella necesitaba más color en esa habitación. Esa casa también era increíble! No podía esperar a que el movimiento!

Ella estaba en tan buen humor que ocupó Hikaru en sus brazos y se dio vueltas y más vueltas para hacer reír y sonreír como ella. Las cosas estaban mejorando y ahora que su pequeña misión de rango S estaba detrás de ella el resto de los exámenes serían viento en popa! Hikaru-chan no estaba siendo quitado, que se movían a una casa nueva, más grande, y por fin había llegado en torno a decirle a Sasuke y Sakura sobre Hikaru!

Su buen humor atenúa un poco al pensar en ello. Sakura no había pedido disculpas, ella sólo es rápido caminó sin decir nada más. No entendía lo que pasaba allí. Fue Sakura enojado con ella? ¿Cómo se atreve a sugerir algo así como un aborto! Fue inmoral, que estaba mal, físicamente dolía pensar en la vida sin Hikaru!

"Kaa-chan?" Hikaru tenía curiosidad por qué habían dejado de girar y reír. Naome no estaba seguro, pero no podía explicar a un año de edad, aunque sea un genio, ¿por palabras de Sakura se había lastimado tanto.

_Apartamento, 1:45._

Naome bebió una taza de café de una sola vez y miró el reloj con fastidio. Suspiró antes de realizar una henge en Nina, en caso de que llegaron temprano o algo así. Ahora bien, en la forma de una anciana que se movió incómodo en la silla de madera dura en su mesa de la cocina.

Transformaciones físicas, algo que normalmente no es posible con el henge sino algo que era algo natural para ella. Nunca me dijeron que era imposible, así que tenía subconciously omite los límites y actualizó el jutsu que algunos afectan.

Henge física aunque era molesto. Ella había tenido un ataque al corazón cuando Asuma había tomado potable Zoro y su Bunshin había conseguido excitado. Ser un chico tan raro! Por supuesto, siguiendo esta lógica se convierta en una mujer de edad, también aspirado. Sobre todo porque sus huesos hicieron clic y resonaban en lugares que no deberían y las rodillas y la espalda duele un poco. Las arrugas eran incómodas y ancianos vestidos eran ew.

1:53, todavía tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que llegaran. Ella asumió Kabuto estaba dando a la niña, a pesar de que le gustaría la oportunidad de encontrar un nuevo espía para decirle Hokage-jiji acerca. Eso sería genial, pero ella no quería correr el riesgo de misiones anymore estúpidas S-rango que hizo el pelo vuelve gris.

Nina frunció el ceño cuando un perro callejero _gris_ cabello le caía sobre los ojos. Bien, ahora que estaba haciendo chistes malos sobre situaciones que amenazan la vida. Ella era una locura, que era la única explicación.

Un golpe en la puerta, una mirada al reloj, a las 2:00. Estaban justo a tiempo. Nina se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y comprobar para asegurarse de que antes de que ella la abrió. Ella se sorprendió, pero su cuerpo no traicionó nada. ¿Por qué era Mizuki-sensei aquí?

"Yo estaba esperando a alguien más." Dijo tímidamente, mirando por encima del chûnin pelo plateado en frente de ella.

"Kabuto-san estará ocupado para el próximo mes así que se me ordenó que me hago disponible si necesitas algo." Mizuki dijo con calma, entrar por la puerta abierta con una pequeña niña tras sus espaldas.

Tenía el pelo blanco, dos extraños puntos ceja del ojo que hacía que sus ojos se vean más grandes de lo que eran, y estaba pálido. Ella no podría haber sido más de cinco años de edad. Llevaba un kimono blanco, que la hacía parecer un fantasma.

"Yo soy Mizuki." Nina se presentó cortésmente mientras miraba fijamente a los pergaminos en sus brazos. ¿Cuáles eran esos?

"Así que otra konoha nin pertenece al sonido, lo emocionante." Había gafe sí misma. Esa era la única explicación. ¿Por Mizuki-sensei, aunque?¿Por qué era un espía?

"Los ideales de Orochimaru-sama son mucho mejores que los de Konoha." Mizuki dijo sabiamente. Como si estuviera conversando sobre el secreto de la vida o algo así. Parecía totalmente zen cuando dijo eso. ¿Por qué su sensei?

"Así que este es el pequeño Kaguya, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Ella preguntó, dirigiéndose a la vieja situación cinco años torpemente en su sala de estar.

"No Name". Fue la respuesta susurrada, ojos rechazar elenco. No Name no lo haría, no para una niña linda.

"Estos rollos contienen información acerca de las técnicas de su clan que pueda estudiar." Mizuki los puso con cuidado sobre la mesa de café.Nina les miró con una mirada apreciativa, asintiendo con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

Mizuki izquierda, inclinándose profundamente en lo que respecta a Nina, y luego fue sólo ella y sin nombre. Durante unos minutos se aprecian entre sí, como si fuéramos viejos amigos que se habían reunido después de años de separación y estaban tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraban ahora.

"Una niña linda como tú necesita un nombre, ¿le gustaría que elegir uno?" La chica parpadeó sorprendido antes de asentir con vacilación, como si temiera que ella había renegado de su promesa.

"Yurei, porque me recuerda a un pequeño fantasma todos vestidos de blanco." La chica parpadeó una vez y luego asintió con la cabeza, sus labios formando poco a poco la palabra, para ello, en su lengua.

"Bueno Yurei, no dudo que usted está cansado así que vamos a ponerle a la cama. Volviéramos es un día de trabajo." La niña asintió con la cabeza y dejó que la llevó a la habitación de Hikaru, donde una cuna se había establecido para ella. Nina se metió la niña en forma automática antes de decir buenas noches y escabullirse antes de que ella se despertó Hikaru-chan.

"Buenas noches, Nina-sama." Llegó un hilo de voz. Tendría que hacer por ahora. Tal vez sería más animado de la mañana.

Nina pasó por la sala y miró el sillón vacío. Haku nunca volvió a casa. Ella estaba un poco preocupado por explicar la llegada de un fantasma de cinco años. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría aquí en la mañana?

Su henge se desvaneció y apareció como Naome nuevo, llevaba su pijama y descalzo. Una niña de once años sigue tratando de la energía para terminar el viaje a su dormitorio. Lentamente recogió los pergaminos mientras pensaba en lo que había que hacer volviéramos. Tenía que encontrar una manera de revelar su verdadero yo a Yurei, averiguar dónde Haku era ver a su sensei acerca de la formación, y prepara las maletas para mudarse a su nueva casa. También tendría que informar a la Hokage.

En su habitación se comprueba cuidadosamente para cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, un hábito que había comenzado después del bebé equipo de Kabuto se sentó para ella. Probablemente inútil ya que cualquiera que se rompió en la que probablemente sería lo suficientemente bueno para no dejar huellas, pero sin fijar su mente en la facilidad.

02:30, el tiempo que no vuela cuando uno _trata_ de conciliar el sueño. Naome suspiró y se apartó de los números evidentes de su despertador. Necesitaba dormir, mirando el reloj no estaba ayudando, que tenía cosas que hacer en la mañana. Ella también tenía que hablar con Anko-nee y Shikamaru también explicar algunas cosas, por qué había estado actuando extraño últimamente, sobre Yurei, o al menos un artículo de portada para los cinco años de edad.

A la mañana siguiente era interesante, por decir lo menos. Ran exitted la habitación y nos registramos en los niños, la búsqueda de los dos todavía dormido, y rápidamente fue a azotar el desayuno. Luego llegó el momento de despertarlos para realmente comer.

Hikaru-chan estaba en un instante y con entusiasmo balbuceando sobre cualquier cosa y tropezando con las palabras que su pequeña boca no podía formar adecuadamente todavía. Yurei aunque era más lento, parecía confundido al ver Ran y no Nina, pero no hizo preguntas. ¿Había sido informado 'Nina' disfraz?

Un Kage Bunshin se formó después del desayuno para tomar Hikaru a la guardería, y luego corrió cambiado en Nina con un signo oculto. Yurei enderezó notablemente y se veía un poco preocupado. Tal vez incluso un poco de miedo?

"Yurei-chan, me dicen lo mucho que se le dijo acerca de mí." Nina sonrió en lo que podría akinned a una abuela sonriendo a su nieta.

"Ano, Nina-san será la formación que sea una buena arma. Eso es todo lo que me dijeron." Llegó la voz demasiado tranquilo. Hizo Hinata sondear hablado.

"Tengo diferentes formas aunque Yurei, y usted tendrá que aprender ahora. Ésta es mi forma de Nina." Yurei asintió con la cabeza con curiosidad. Si tenía cejas Nina apostar estarían arrugó por la confusión. Nina se transformó en Ran.

"Esto funcionó Yurichi, utilizo este más a menudo al interactuar con los pobladores comunes." La niña asintió con la cabeza, como si siguiera hasta ahora. Nina se transformó en Zoro.

"Con esta forma me relaciono con shinobi ranking más alto, esto es Zoro Roronoa". Su cabeza se inclinó un poco hacia un lado antes de que llegara el visto bueno. Nina dejó caer el henge y se convirtió en Naome.

"Esta es mi verdadera forma, Naome Uzumaki, madre de Hikaru Uzumaki. A partir de ahora yo también soy su cuidador." Yurei parpadeó antes de asentir con vacilación. Era tan obvio que ella estaba confundida que no era siquiera es gracioso. Leyendo los niños pequeños es muy divertido!

"Ahora bien Yurei-chan, que seguirá mi Bunshin que le llevará a un lugar apartado para la formación." Un puf y luego otro Bunshin parecían llevar a la chica. Ahora que sabía lo grande que era la chica Kaguya, otro Bunshin podía ir a comprar ropa que no la hacen lucir como un fantasma.

Bunshins hacen para hacer sus diversas tareas, Naome partió hacia Shikamaru. Tenía que darle la versión uneditted de lo que había estado sucediendo en las últimas semanas. Incluso si ella no podía hablar de Orochimaru, ella todavía podría conseguir un poco de consuelo y consejo sobre Yurei.

Shikamaru estaba en su casa, por una vez. Naome entró con un poco trepidition pero se las arregló para sonreír tranquilizadoramente conocía la verdadera identidad de Ran después de todo y era un poco sorprendido de ver Naome en su paso de la puerta. Esperemos que no sea demasiado molesto.

"Problemático, adelante!" Abrió la puerta de su habitación y tomó la oportunidad de echar un buen vistazo. Nunca había estado en su habitación antes. Era bastante básico, una cama, un armario, tablero de shogi, sólo las cosas un genio perezoso necesita para estar cómodo.

"Naome, que normalmente no encontrarte conmigo hasta el almuerzo." Shikamaru estaba sentado en su cama con un libro en su regazo, evidentemente, que había estado leyendo algo de su clan de archivos en lugar de dormir la siesta.

"Necesito consejo importante ... además tengo dinero para pagar por la comida!" Con el aliciente que no pasó mucho tiempo para decidir Shikamaru podía acompañar a la niña problemática.

Ichiraku era su primera opción, lo más obvio. Además de la comida, ramen, siendo lo más favorable desde el pan rebanado, la atmósfera, el dúo, fue maravilloso. Hoy, sin embargo quería privacidad, donde no podían ser oídos fácilmente. Un lugar lleno de gente le proporcionan un montón de ruido de fondo y es de esperar que sería capaz de mezclarse para no ser visible, o demasiado visible de todos modos. Pelo rubio y las marcas de bigotes era infame en este pueblo.

Así que una tienda de dango, ocupado como la hora punta del almuerzo llegó a su apogeo, fue el escenario perfecto. El propietario no había mirado con suficiente atención a su ser molestado por su presencia, o tal vez simplemente no le importaba, por lo que ordenó su comida y se sentó en el medio de la habitación. La esquina sería mejor, si usted fuera un civil. Para un shinobi embargo que quería pasar desapercibido el medio de la habitación era mejor, ya que los hacía parecer más abierta, como si no tuvieran nada que ocultar.

"Por ahora no puedo decir mucho, pero no es esto un problema que estoy en necesidad desesperada de consejo para." Shikamaru suspiró y tomó un largo trago de su refresco. Nivel Chunin y sobre shinobi se permitió bebidas alcohólicas, pero genin, incluso uno que fue a través de tales BS como ella, fueron prohibidos de ella.

_Zoro Bunshin, con Yurei._

Si alguien vio a Ran, un civil, la enseñanza de cuestiones Yurei podría aparecer. Un chûnin desconocida era más seguro, especialmente en lo que se conoce técnicamente por una pareja mayor nivelado shinobi como Asuma y Kurenai. Aunque Yurei aún podría sacar algunas preguntas, al menos podría pasar como ayudar a un estudiante de la Academia amable, si él estiró su edad un poco.

Yurei era bueno. Para un niño de cinco años de todos modos, pero sin duda bueno. Pasos agigantados por delante de los niños con dos, tal vez incluso tres años, más de ella. Podía lanzar kunai y shuriken con una precisión fiable, su taijutsu aunque débil fue firme y flexible, flexible sería la palabra, y en cuanto a su clan línea de sangre, así que no tienen mucho que compararlo.

El Kaguya clan era supuestamente extinto, que no se fue sorprendente. La información que encontró fue poco más que un tiro de líneas, pero al parecer su gekki Genkai fue el Bone Dead Pulse. Se podrían utilizar su propio esqueleto como un arma, sacándolo de su cuerpo y usarlo para luchar.

En el momento en que se había propuesto Yurei a trabajar en su fuerza superior del cuerpo haciendo flexiones. Iba a ella sin queja o la poca capacidad de atención las personas de su edad eran famosos por. Ella estaba luchando con cada pulsación, sus músculos no se han desarrollado lo suficiente como para hacer esto durante mucho tiempo. Ya estaba cansado.

"Eso es suficiente Yurei, ahora se ejecutan vueltas hasta llegar muy cansado." Los cinco años de edad, asintió en silencio y comenzó su carrera. Zoro suspiró y miró el pergamino en sus manos. Había varias instrucciones paso a paso para el uso de la Bone Dead pulso y las "danzas" que eran es estilos taijutsu. Parecía innecesariamente complicado.

"N-Zoro-sensei, estoy acabado." Corrió tres vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento, no está mal para un niño de cinco años. Quedó impresionado. A pesar de que tendría que encontrar la manera de no dejar accidentalmente a su deslizamiento identidad secreta.

"Tengo una mejor idea de dónde se encuentra en su entrenamiento físico ahora. Así que vamos a ver sobre su chakra." Hoy podría ser un buen día. Especialmente si podía conseguir que el niño se agriete por lo menos una sonrisa. Si él no había someterse al bar de Takimura y las administraciones "amantes" de la nueva chica del mostrador.

Oh ... mierda que sonaba como Gai-sensei y espesas cejas! Antes de darse cuenta que había Henge en spandex! Y grito de la primavera de la juventud! NOOOO!

_Original Naome y Shikamaru, Dango Shop!_

"La adopción sería el más fácil de explicar, pero es frágil. Ella no tiene ningún papel, y se destaca." Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus dedos todos se reunieron entre si para formar un círculo frente a él. Su dango estaba intacta y era tentador para robar un palo o dos.

"Toma las cosas con calma al principio, la facilidad en la vida del pueblo. Deje que juegue en el parque para que otros niños puedan verla. Si funciona, por el momento entrar en ella a la academia, entonces nadie va a cuestionar su existencia." Ella asintió en silencio, observando cuidadosamente en caso de que abrió los ojos al llegar poco a poco la mano.

"Introduzca su a las siete, la edad habitual de inicio. Hasta entonces mantener su entrenamiento lento. ¿Ha informado a la hokage todavía?"Ella hizo un mohín mentalmente ya que tuvo que tirar de su brazo hacia atrás cuando abrió los ojos y tomó un palo de los dulces ía estado tan cerca!

"A Bunshin está haciendo ahora. Vamos a aprender tarde o temprano lo que piensa!" Suspiró antes de hacer la waittress traer otro plato. Ella todavía tenía hambre y tenía que encontrar a sus compañeros de equipo. No podía soportar tener mala sangre entre sus amigos y ella ía que hablar con Sakura.

_En la oficina del Hokage!_

"De todos modos llamé Yurei porque toda vestida de blanco con el pelo blanco ... que tipo de parecía un fantasma." Hmm, ahora que lo pensaba, fantasma podría no ser el mejor nombre para una niña de cinco años. ¿Por qué no pensar que alguna vez estas cosas a través de?

"Ya veo." Una voluta de humo flotaba en sus labios mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro. Fumar la pipa fue vice de un hombre viejo, pero cada shinobi digno de su kunai tenía algún vicio. Su hijo, Asuma, tenía un amor por la nicotina también.

"Voy a tener un poco de evidencia desenterrada en Mizuki. En cuanto a Yurei, papeles se pueden arreglar. Inscribirla a las siete, la edad habitual de inicio." Bunshin de Naome asintió. Hiruzen mentalmente suspiró al pensar de nuevo en la chûnin equivocada. Tener a alguien que alguna vez pensó que tenía la Voluntad de Fuego vez traidor herido a su viejo corazón. Se le hizo bien para ver Naome, alguien que arriesgó mucho por el resplandor de su propia voluntad.

Ella arriesgó más de lo que tal vez se dio cuenta. Si Orochimaru descubrió su verdadera identidad después Naome _y_ su hijo iban a matar. No habría testigos. Se debe hacer todo lo posible para garantizar la hija de su predecesor y la vida de su nieto.

"Estás despedido". Naome lo miró con extrañeza por un momento antes de que se disipó. Ella era buena leyendo a la gente, es lo que vio algo en él? No estaba segura de lo que podría haber visto, y se preguntó si lo que quería saber.

Puso la pipa, ahora apagada, y se volvió para mirar el papeleo en frente de él. Los formularios de pedido para el nuevo kunai y shuriken, facturas de reparación de campos de entrenamiento y comunicaciones sobre determinados shinobi que estaban en necesidad de unas vacaciones antes de que se rompió. Las cosas típicas que un kage tuvo que revisar y firmar.

El papeleo civil era mucho más numerosos, por no hablar de tedioso, y la pila era grande sin importar la hora del día. Siempre los ciudadanos parecían necesitar algo firmado para que pudieran prosperar en el terreno peligroso de una aldea ninja. Una vez que hubo un tiempo en que podía firmar sin mirar, antes de Naome nació, antes de que sus amigos dejaron de apoyarlo, antes de que su estudiante volvió traidor.

Era un hombre viejo, antiguo para los estándares de cualquiera. Sus huesos cricked con cada movimiento, en silencio a todos menos a su edad. Incluso su órgano interno seguido del código shinobi, se quedó en silencio y él soportó el dolor de la vejez. Él maldecía cada vez que el zorro dio un paso de la cama y la cadera vaciló antes de ser reforzada con su chakra. Podría haber estado disfrutando de su jubilación.

Ahora él cogió un lápiz con una mano que había matado a más gente que los libros que había leído. Una mano overos y retorcido, pero aún más fuerte y lo suficientemente ágil como para lanzar kunai, sellos de formulario. Eran cicatrices y callos, había un trozo que falta en el dedo anular de tener una puñalada kunai su mano en su juventud.

Él suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirar por encima de la aldea. Orochimaru vez fue su alumno más prometedor, y él lo había amado demasiado para ver el monstruo que se estaba convirtiendo. Había sido tan estúpido ese entonces, y aunque sólo había sido capaz de matar a diez años atrás, esto no estaría sucediendo.

Rutinariamente se llena el papeleo, costes añadidos, firmó pergaminos misión con su sello de aprobación. Era familiar, después de todos estos años. Ahora podía dejar que su mente vagar a otras cosas, mientras que otra parte de su cerebro imaginó juntos la cantidad de kunai utilizado en un año en promedio y la cantidad que debía pagar en exceso.

_Original Naome y Shikamaru, Dango Shop._

Ahora era probablemente la mejor oportunidad que había obtenido en la última semana. Podía decirlo ahora, conseguir todo en el aire para que pudieran hablar de ello y podría pasar a cosas menos problemáticos. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba interesado en una relación seria. Él le preguntaba si era demasiado problemático para salir con un tipo como él, un cobarde número uno.

Puso fuera hasta Naome terminó de comer y estaba a punto de pagar la cuenta. Él fue tan lejos como para abrir la boca para hablar antes de que su mente descarriló.

El equipo de genin de Suna, con ese jinchuriki Gaara, entró y se quedó mirando a los dos genin de Konoha ya presente. Él leyó los labios de la mujer, que estaba sugiriendo que encuentren otro lugar para comer. Él leyó los labios del Jinchuuriki con más dificultad, dijo que no le importaba donde comieron.

"Shika?" Se apartó de la lectura de la respuesta de la chica rubia que enfrentar otra rubia molesto.

"¿Somos buenos para ir?" , Se preguntó. Naome asintió con la cabeza, dejando una propina para el waittress. Se deslizaron más allá del equipo de Suna, y él se estremeció de las huellas KI procedentes de la pelirroja. Ese tipo estaba jodido en serio en la cabeza, demasiado molesto.

Salieron de la tienda Dango y estaban caminando por la calle hacia su campo de entrenamiento. Shikamaru ordenó a sí mismo para hablar, jugar el guión que había escrito en su cabeza, pero se quedó en silencio y encorvado, que se mueve a un ritmo que era demasiado lento para ser un paseo.

"Hey Shikamaru, ¿qué ibas a decir antes de que los chicos se presentaron?" Esta era su oportunidad, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacar las palabras molestas a formarse en la lengua y de los labios.

"Nada importante, chica problemática." No miró hacia ella, porque sabía que ella sería capaz de decir que estaba mintiendo. Ella se enojaba y luego exigir que él la dijera lo que quería decir.

Normalmente Naome le habría pedido a su mentira. Normalmente ella había puchero enojado por un minuto antes de tratar de engatusar a sus pensamientos. En el típico aburrido, día normal, previsible, que haría esto. Hoy no era normal.

Ella se destacó porque no estaba seguro de lo que pensó Sakura sobre Hikaru, o cómo iba a reaccionar a un secreto aún más grande como el Kyuubi. Tenía una emocionalmente retrasados cinco años de tratar. No tenía que preocuparse de ser asesinado por un felllow, aunque loco, jinchuriki. No había visto a Haku desde el día antes de ayer, no había oído nada, así que estaba preocupada.

No sabía que podía leer los labios. Él nunca le dijo, y ella nunca sospechó nada porque nunca ocurrió que requiere esta habilidad. Lo vio mirar por debajo de la línea de los ojos de la rubia con Gaara sin embargo, y esto hizo que se sintiera algo totalmente nuevo. No estaba segura de que le gustaba tanto.

Caminó en silencio, con los brazos hacia arriba y llegar detrás de su cabeza en el ocasional paseo que había perfeccionado. ¿Le gustaba esa chica rubia? Naome era rubia también! ¿O era algo más? ¿Qué hizo esa estúpida chica Temari tener que no tenía?

Bueno por lo que tenía mucho drama problemático, como Hikaru, Orochimaru, el Kyuubi. Claro, ella no se pierda exactamente popularidad. Muy bien por lo que en realidad no llevan nada realmente femenina y su pelo era corto de nuevo.

Temari era la hija de un kage, llevaba la ropa femenina y fue sin duda fuerte. Ella tenía cuatro coletas, por lo que tenía el pelo largo. Ella no tenía ningún drama a excepción de su hermano de ser un jinchuriki loco.

Los dos eran rubias, ambos eran tipos de viento, que era probablemente más expierienced. Tenían un montón bastante en común, pero tal vez Shikamaru no le gustaba ella de esa manera porque eran amigos?

Los celos, no era que el nombre de este sentimiento? Estaba caliente, caliente en realidad, y parecía fluir por su cuerpo casi como ira, pero más concentrada. Ella estaba celosa de Temari porque parecía que Shikamaru podría estar interesado en ella, en lugar de Naome.

Esta revelación hizo caer su humor considerablemente y su formación afinidad fuego no progresó tanto como a ella le gustaría que durante el entrenamiento de ese día. Shikamaru tenía que salir para algún tipo de formación del clan después de un tiempo, y ella brevemente pensó en preguntarle qué pensaba sobre el genin chica suna. Ella casi lo hizo, casi.

Los Bunshins habían terminado de mover todo al nuevo apartamento, incluso habían desempacado mayoría de los muebles y la ropa. Sólo tenía que reorganizar todo hasta quedar satisfecha. Ella decidió dejar las paredes como estaban, un aciano azul por todas partes, y ella empezó a colgar cuadros.

Tendría que enviar Akane su próximo trabajo a finales de la semana. Ella había decidido hacer un retrato de Yurei en un campo en el medio de la noche. Se imaginó que en su mente y había decidido que era perfecto para el siguiente en su serie.

Antes de que a pesar de que creó el dormitorio de Hikaru, después de Yurei. Su Bunshin había ido un poco por encima y comprar ropa había cambiado a la cesta de armario, y muebles. Decidió mantener a raya la pintura de la habitación hasta Yurei eligió un color. Ella quería que el niño sea lo más cómoda posible!

Una vez hecho esto ya era hora de traer Hikaru y Yurei casa y hacer la cena. También envió un Bunshin al viejo apartamento, en caso de que Haku apareció. También había enviar un Bunshin para jiji y reportar su desaparición si no se presentó a la hora de cenar. Esa era la regla, después de todo, esperar un tiempo antes de informar a una persona desaparecida si fueran un shinobi.

Estaba en libertad condicional, lo que significa que no se le permitió salir de la aldea, pero aún podía hacer misiones de rango D para obtener algunos ingresos. Supuso que podría estar entrevistando a sus potenciales esposas, pero ¿no debería haber vuelto y le había dicho que ella no se preocuparía? Esperaba que él estaba bien.

Durante la cena le preguntó Yurei preguntas sobre su vida en Oto. Al parecer, ella había estado entrenando desde que tenía edad suficiente para caminar, que había vivido con su madre hasta que la mujer trató de matarla. Al parecer, era porque consideraba Yurei un monstruo y se avergonzaba de tenerla. Este Naome hecho muy enojado por supuesto, y ella maldijo mentalmente a la mujer para hacer algo así a su propio hijo, pero no era como si ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto ahora. Ella sólo tendría que mostrar Yurei ella no era el monstruo que ella dijo que era.

Fue ... un poco triste ver lo emocionado a cinco años de edad podría ser cuando dotado de un par de muñecos y de su propia habitació ón por vivir en un lugar nuevo era de esperar, pero Yurei-chan fue cosquillas rosa positivamente tener las muñecas. Nunca había tenido un juguete antes.

"Yurei-chan, ¿tiene un color favorito? Usted puede elegir lo que le gusta y vamos a pintar la sala de juntas". Preguntó Naome, mirando por encima de las paredes como si ella ya estaba planeando qué diseños se añadiría más tarde.

"E-esto, me gusta marrón." Naome la miró y sonrió. Así que tenía una opinión, eso es bueno. Todavía era lo bastante joven que Naome sería capaz de salvar su infancia. Esperemos Yurei sería aprender a ser algo más que una herramienta.

"Está bien, voy a enviar un Bunshin para comprar un poco de pintura y vamos a trabajar en ello mañana". Naome asintió, satisfecho con su plan.

Bueno, un Bunshin ayudaría de todos modos. Al día siguiente, sin embargo Naome sería ocupada ir a las aguas termales con Hikaru como parte de su plan de revelar su verdadera filiación. Sería algo lento, por supuesto, pero a aparecer en las aguas termales para bañarse con él debe comenzar algunos rumores, que ella podía manejar, para Hikaru-chan estaría a salvo de sus prejuicios.

Hikaru-chan estaba entusiasmado con ella. Casi nunca llegó a salir a la calle con su Kaa-chan real y lo vio como un regalo. Casi como ir a un festival. ¿Qué le recordó sobre el festival Kyuubi viene en dos meses. Ella se va de nuevo como ella misma con Anko, y tal vez én traería Hikaru porque para entonces se espera que todos se instaló después de conocer a su hijo.

Por así decirlo, que nunca llegó a sumergirse en las aguas de ese día. Porque justo cuando estaba pasando fuera de la sección de mujeres vio un espectáculo familiar. El pelo blanco lech conoció por primera vez después de la captura de él la espiaba como Ran estaba en él otra vez.¿No aprendió la lección?

Por un momento, ella no estaba segura de qué hacer. ¿Debía revelar su identidad? Parecía que la única opción lógica. Además, ella no había estado demasiado preocupado por la última vez, porque ella había estado en estado de embarazo. Y ni siquiera era su verdadero , sin embargo, se sentía un poco mal. Además, ella estaba con su hijo pequeño y muy impresionable. De ninguna manera se le plantea un pervertido!

Así que tomó una respiración profunda y tranquila, se agachó para cubrir los oídos de su hijo, y gritó.

"Pervertido!" El resultado fue instantanious, en milisegundos kunoichi y civiles por igual estaban encima de la valla y envuelto en toallas, ya que pagan el hombre de pelo blanco mirando en la extraña mezcla de horror y esctasy. Algunas de las mujeres sólo estaban celebrando las toallas sobre su cuerpo, sin llegar a envolverlo alrededor.

Después de varios minutos de paliza brutal a su envoltura mortal, Jiraiya fue olvidado como las mujeres regresaron a sus baños oa la atrás un hombre roto con una sonrisa lechorous y la nariz sangrando.

"Hikaru-chan, esto es lo que le sucede a los hombres que del pío de las mujeres." Su hijo tenía la boca abierta y era obviamente muy asustado después del acto de furia femenina había pasado.

"Esa fue una Naome mala pasada." Miró el sannin recuperado milagrosamente y no pudo encontrar ni una pizca de un moretón. Era de esperar, fue un sannin e incluso una kunoichi no sería capaz de hacer un daño duradero con sólo sus puños.

"Fue la justicia. Estoy bastante seguro de que hay algunas leyes contra este tipo de cosas. O si no que debería ser." Ella murmuró en respuesta. Sus planes para un remojo se descarriló por completo ahora, pero tal vez ella podría oscilar esto en su favor.

"Si quieres, aunque te puedo mostrar el Orioke no jutsu a cambio de algo." Por supuesto que estaría seguro de que Hikaru no estaba estaba echando a perder la inocencia de su hijo en la materia. No le importaba que él probablemente no recuerda cuando tenía este pequeño, ella no estaba tomando la oportunidad!

"Orioke no jutsu?" Jiraiya repitió, sus ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa extendiendo a lo largo de su rostro arrugado. Está bien que lo tenía enganchado, ahora a desgranar la línea.

Había inventado como una manera de ver cómo podía ocultar el embarazo de su propia forma. Resulta que sería imposible, ya que no podía cambiar su masa en absoluto. El bebé todavía estaba allí y tuvo que permanecer allí. Ella tenía demasiado miedo para tratar de mover la masa en otro lugar.

Bromeando, ella había bautizado el jutsu sexy después de Hikaru nació y su vientre plano devuelto. Ella pensó que ella nunca realmente lo necesitan sin embargo. Jiraiya era un caso especial, pero estaba dispuesta a explotar al máximo. Si pudiera conseguir un sannin a entrenarla, estaría hokage en ningún momento plana!

Naome dejó Hikaru con un Bunshin, sintiendo un poco mal por no ir en persona, y ella y Jiraiya se puso frente a eachother mientras hacía las señales para un henge. Un puf de humo más tarde y un Naome más apareció, con trenzas largas y vapor que cubren los bits sensibles. Estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia adelante para una excelente vista de su escote y sonriendo tímidamente hacia el sannin pelo blanco.

¿Quién perdió rápidamente la sangre suficiente para llenar un banco de sangre y comenzó a escribir furiosamente en un pequeño le decía Naome estaría show-carcasa en la próxima Icha Icha. Ella era un poco interesado en leer acerca de eso, pero sólo por la trama!Sólo la trama ... No mires de esa manera.

"Ne, Jiraiya-sensei me puede enseñar algunos trucos?" Oh el contexto! Se sentía un poco sucio para su uso, pero tenía una alta tasa de éxito de acuerdo con las mujeres de los burdeles. Habían sido bueno para una niña huérfana, le enseñó algunos trucos interesantes del comercio, y que había actuado tan amablemente como se puede esperar de las niñas de vestir como las mujeres y las mujeres vestirse como niñas podrían ser.

"Final feliz!" Jiraiya gritó, cayendo de nuevo con sus ojos en blanco en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Parecía que por fin había perdido demasiada sangre y en un esfuerzo por salvar a su cuerpo se había cerrado.

Su henge cayó lejos y ella bajó la mirada hacia la leyenda incapicitated. ¿Debería hacer algo? Definitivamente debería estar haciendo algo, estaba segura de ello.

Miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre, sin ver a nadie más que escuchar voces detrás de la barrera de baño de las mujeres. Su Bunshin y Hikaru-chan estaban allí, la difusión del amor por así decirlo. Nadie más estaba allí para ver lo que había hecho a un muy respetado (?) Shinobi. Ella sólo podía alejarse como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Pero ella nunca obtener la capacitación que prometió, ahora ¿verdad? Con esto en mente se decidió a hacer lo que cualquier shinobi responsable y con experiencia lo haría en esta situación. En primer lugar, se aseguró de que aún respiraba. La respiración era bastante importante.

Si es demasiado lento, que significó la pérdida de sangre puede ser serio le afecta. Demasiado rápido y que podría estar fingiendo, lo que daría lugar a su saltando arriba y abajo sobre su estómago en la retribución.

Bueno, su respiración era estable, por lo que decidió ir con el probado y splash-tura él-con-agua-wake-le-up método. Por supuesto, la única agua disponible inmediatamente humeaba agua de manantial. Naome eligió para interpretar el karma y rápidamente llenó un cubo lleno.

Esto molestó al sapo autoproclamado ermitaño, quien procedió a rechazar cualquier infantilmente su formación a causa de lo que hizo. Que luego dio lugar a la amenaza de gritar 'pervertido' de nuevo. Luego trató de decirle un medio pensado palabra de consejo como su parte del acuerdo, antes de que ella le recordó que estaba de acuerdo con sus términos, incluso antes de saber que ella quería entrenamiento.

Al final, se dio por vencido de una manera que gritaba yo-soy-sólo-hacer-esto-porque-I-feel-like-it. Ella no importa mucho, siempre y cuando su formación no incluía asomando sobre la mujer con su hijo alrededor.

Se dirigieron a una zona aislada, con un río de horquilla. Fue entonces cuando Jiraiya sacó el contrato invocación.

"Estás dejando que _me_ firme? " Ella le preguntó con suspicacia. En la mayoría pensó que le daría un pergamino con un par jutsu en él y estar en su camino feliz. Dándole a su llamada, sin embargo, era mucho más complicado.

Shinobi no tomó en aprendices, al menos no en la definición civil de la palabra. Enseñaron a la próxima generación de sus técnicas, las moldeó a convertirse en figuras como si no duplicados exactos. _CoughBushyBrowscough!_ De esta manera jutsu no murió con el creador, aunque ayuda que están escritas en pergaminos más adelante.

Lo más parecido shinobi tenía a un verdadero aprendizaje, sin embargo, fueron convocando contratos. Al permitir a alguien para firmar el contrato que estaba esencialmente haciendo a ti mismo su tutor. Usted tenía la autoridad final sobre lo que aprende esta nueva invocador, y cómo él o ella vive.

La citación enseñan el invocador es cómo fue la frase, pero es el invocador que elige el próximo portador. Mientras convocatoria contratos mismos no eran exactamente raro, por lo general, sólo aparecieron cada pocas décadas. Probablemente era el único dentro de los veinte, tal vez treinta, años que había recibido la opción.

Fue una decisión muy importante, y si hubiera sido un poco menos eficiente y un poco más ingenuo, habría aprovechado la oportunidad. Esto no era sólo un genin sin embargo, y cuando ella le pidió que le enseñara algo que no había esperado algo más de instrucciones renuentes para un B-Rank jutsu.

Este fue un gran honor, y mentalmente preparado a sí misma para asegurarse de que no están a la altura de las expectativas. Si nada de lo que tenía toda la intención de volar todos y todas las expectativas fuera del agua, como el de ella perder a Neji en la fase final de los exámenes. De ninguna manera fue que eso suceda!

Su perro le atravesó el pulgar y ella cuidadosamente fabricado su nombre, antes de agregar sus huellas digitales en la parte inferior. Ella fue firmado oficialmente el contrato Toad y Jiraiya como su nuevo maestro.

"Está bien, basta con las señales de mano y ofrecer una ofrenda de sangre." Él le mostró los signos y ella renicked pulgar, puesto que ya se había curado, y lo derramó chakra en la técnica. Hubo un puf de humo, mucho más pequeño de lo que había esperado, y se aclaró para dejar al descubierto una enorme decepción.

"Un renacuajo!" Ella gritó con indignación, faux mirando hacia abajo en la rana bebé que había convocado en lugar de el sapo de plena madurez que había imaginado.

"Prueba con más chakra." Jiraiya bromeó con aire ausente, ni siquiera su cara. Al parecer, en el tenedor de la corriente en el otro lado de unos arbustos a algunas chicas en bikini se había presentado para aprovechar las aguas cálidas del país del Fuego.

Naome trató de no estar molesto por eso y ella obedientemente se fue sobre el entrenamiento. Si la clave para conseguir un gran sapo era chakra entonces ella tenía que subir la cantidad, como es lógico. Esperaba que esto no era un Chakra-Control-ser-esencial cosa, porque a pesar de toda su formación en esa área era insatisfactoria. Ella nunca sería capaz de hacer jutsu médico, de eso estaba seguro.

Cinco horas de entrenamiento mostraron ningún progreso. Todo lo que tiene, no importa cuánto chakra que usó, era un renacuajo. No era la misma renacuajo, a veces era de color naranja o rojo, o verde con manchas rojas, pero siempre era un renacuajo, no obstante. Ni siquiera se creció piernas!

Se fue la formación más que un poco desanimado y se preguntaba qué pensaba Jiraiya acerca de sus intentos. Probablemente estaba esperando algún genio increíble, pero iba a ser decepcionado. Todo Naome tiene en la vida era a través de una mezcla de trabajo duro y la suerte. Un poco más de trabajo duro que suerte sin embargo.

Dejó unos Bunshins civiles adultos de todo para oír y manipular los rumores alrededor, y tal vez recoger un poco de inteligencia, es de esperar que alguien podría hablar de Haku! Yurei y Bunshin terminaron la habitación, y fue hecho con mucho gusto.

Yurei también fue positivamente extasiados con la colcha de la princesa que había sido dotado. Era casi desgarrador ver a una niña tan feliz por una manta bonita. Naome se vio obligado a enfrentar el hecho de que, en comparación, su vida realmente no era tan malo. Ella pensó que tenía una mala infancia, pero siempre hay alguien que ha tenido peor.

Esperaba que ella nunca conoció al niño que lo tenía peor que Yurei, tenía la sensación de que ella esperaba en vano, sin embargo y actuó en consecuencia.

Con los niños para la noche dejó un Bunshin en caso de que uno u otro se despertó mientras ella se fue a presentar dicho informe. Estaba preocupada por su amiga, y ella estaba cansada de estar en la oscuridad. Después de tanto tiempo de ser capaz de ver lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor repente quedarse ciego resultó ser un problema real. Ella se ocuparía de que con el tiempo sin embargo.

"Hey Hokage-sama, ¿has visto a Haku, por casualidad?" No fue realmente regla de oro para shinobi que informe al Hokage directamente para cada misión, pero para los de libertad condicional era necesario. De ahí por qué fue a grandes zancadas a su oficina a través de la ventana a las diez de la tarde.

"... Oh, no importa!" ¿Quién fue ver el hokage tan tarde en el día, pero nada menos que Haku, junto con tres mujeres. Uno de los cuales fue sin duda la hermana mayor de Kiba. También había tres perros, y Shiho era aquí!

"Naome-san!" Haku _casi_ se quedó boquiabierto. No había estado esperando el shinobi más impredecible en Konoha a aparecer de la nada por el estilo.

"¿Dónde has estado todos modos? Usted no ha existido en absoluto últimamente! Son estos tus amigas? ¿Se va a quedar con uno de ellos? ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste? Hikaru-chan extraña a su jiji y yo estaba un poco preocupado! " Ella podría ser excusado por ser un poco ruidoso. Ella se había preocupado y había estado desaparecido durante días! Días!

"Gomen Naome-san, el clan de Hana necesitaba algunas ceremonias realizadas antes de que se le permitió firmar el acuerdo." Se explicó que desde Hana vino del clan Inuzuka, tuvo que pasar por ciertas ceremonias y Haku por muchas "pruebas" para estar seguro de que era digno de casarse con la hija del jefe.

Dado que el niño sería un medio Inuzuka, él o ella se crió como tal. Se les daría un perro familiarizados y entrenados en el estilo de lucha Inuzuka con ciertos aspectos modificados para trabajar con la línea de sangre de hielo. Desde Haku había pasado las pruebas, el contrato de matrimonio puede ser firmado sin complicaciones anymore.

Para las otras chicas no eran necesarios cerca tan complicado. El civil había firmado a sí misma, porque ella quería que el "honor" de tener hijos de un shinobi caliente. Shiho era elegible porque era una kunoichi en el rango de edad apropiado y sencillo, además de en realidad no protestar. Todos estábamos solo kunoichi se inscribió en la lista?

Naome hizo una nota mental para asegurarse de que ella no estaba en la próxima vez que llegó a la torre. Ahora, ella acaba de dar a Haku su nueva dirección para que pudiera dormir algo real después de que terminó allí y luego a la izquierda. Estaba cansado y tenía un poco más de convocatoria de entrenamiento de la mañana.

Durante una semana se agota su chakra en un Bunshin batalla real y luego trató de convocar. No estaba segura de por qué estaba teniendo su escape a sí misma primero sin embargo. ¿No acaba de ser más difícil convocar a si estaba cansado?

Le tomó cuatro días antes de que ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

Ella no se había utilizado el chakra Kyuubis desde el bosque de la muerte, y había vuelto a aplicar la etiqueta sifón después en caso de que algo pasó. Lo llevaba todo el tiempo, poniendo en cada mañana, tan pronto como se despertó. Ella lo golpeó en el omóplato derecho, mientras que en el baño y no le dio un pensamiento después.

Ella se iba en el quinto día cuando decidió averiguar el misterio. ¿Por qué Jiraiya-san tratar deliberadamente de hacer que dibuje ese chakra?¿Por qué debería basarse en algo que casi destruyó el pueblo en el día en que nació?

"Ero-sensei, ¿sabías nubes chakra del Kyuubi mi mente cada vez que se utiliza? Que debido a que casi me maté a un amigo, y casi pierdo el control cuando se trata de _defender a_ mis compañeros de equipo de su antiguo compañero de equipo? " No dio ninguna indicación de que él la oyó, pero sabía que estaba escuchando. Si no estaba todavía estaría riendo y escribiendo cosas en su pequeña libreta.

"Sólo puedo suponer que usted tiene una buena razón para tratar de hacer que lo utiliza, pero no me importa." Ella continuó, un poco más tranquilo, más en serio esta vez.

"Durante mucho tiempo he sido días de entrenamiento tras día porque quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser el Hokage algún día. _Yo_ soy el que quiere crecer fuerte, a pesar de que tengo un largo camino para ir ". Se dio la vuelta para mirarla este tiempo y dejó que sus emociones ía que saber que hablaba en serio.

"Mi nombre es Naome Uzumaki, genin de Konoha, madre de Hikaru Uzumaki y guardián de Yurei Kaguya, futuro Hokage. Si no puedo llegar a mi meta sin necesidad de utilizar una muleta como el Kyuubi, entonces yo no lo merezco." Le dio la espalda a él ahora y ella se alejó. Ella iba a recoger a Hikaru y Yurei en la Guardería. Ella pediría Yurei-chan si hubiera hecho nuevos amigos, y dejaría de Ichiraku para la cena.

"Kaa-chan, Tsuna-baka sacó el pelo de Yurei-nee!" Hikaru gritó tan pronto como ella se fue a la parte de atrás, donde estaban se le permitió jugar con los niños un poco mayores, siempre y cuando Yurei mantiene un ojo sobre él. Yurei no le importaba en absoluto, de hecho, ella pensó con un otouto era lindo!

"Hikaru-chan es de mala educación llamar nombres de las personas. ¿Dijo lo siento?" Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa exasperada. Tsuna Asawado tenía cuatro años, grande para su edad, y no le gustaba Yurei porque ella tenía el pelo blanco.

"No lo hará!" El año gritó con frustración, llanto goteando de sus ojos.

"Lo siento Uzumaki-san, pero Yurei-chan es un alborotador." Naome parpadeó antes de enfrentarse al tomador del cuidado, que estaba a cargo de la instalación. No le gustaba que Naome se ha añadido a la lista de comprobación de Ran, a ella le gustaba aún menos que Hikaru tenía el mismo apellido que ella.

"Troublemaker ¿Eso no suena como Yurei-chan para mí. Ella nunca ha sido un problema para mí." Ella dijo con cautela. Podría ser que Yurei había hecho realmente algo digno de un regaño, pero esto no suenan verdaderas.

"Yurei-chan fue muy desagradable con Tsuna-kun, ella lo empujó y luego, cuando traté de intervenir rompió un marco de imagen." Una mentira, el cuidador estaba mintiendo. Naome miró hacia Yurei-chan, que miraba hacia el suelo con sus pequeñas manos apretadas en puñ llevaba un vestido color púrpura bonita y pantalones cortos debajo. Yurei No parecía que podía matar una mosca, aunque lo intentara.

También ocultó una contusión en la barbilla, uno sospechosamente forma de mano. Naome hizo algunas decisiones de elección en ese momento. Se tomó el tiempo para mirar alrededor de la habitación, donde los niños seguían jugando, esperando a que sus padres vengan por ellos. Un marco de fotos le faltaba a donde había colgado en la pared, fuera del alcance de las manos errantes. ¿Cómo ha roto?

"Es demasiado alta para que ella llegue, creo que quiere decir que la golpeó y ella golpeó la pared, haciendo que se caiga y se rompa." Ella dijo llanamente. Una cosa que odiaba era que los civiles tomaron su rencor contra ella, y boxes para arriba en alguien que no estuvo -chan no pudo elegir a su madre, y Yurei tenido suficientes problemas en su vida sin añadir Naome de encima de todo.

"Por favor destruir Ran contrato de Yurichi aquí, Hikaru-chan no va a volver. No quiero que mis hijos cerca de alguien a quien le caerá más sobre ellos." Con eso se recogió Hikaru, tomó Yurei suavemente de la mano y pasó junto a la portera, el envío de un toque de KI en la estúpida como una advertencia.

"Ninguna otra guardería tomará el hijo del diablo. Usted debe renunciar a la fachada y morir!" Ella acaba de llegar peligrosamente a revelar un secreto de clase S. Tiene suerte de que Naome tenía tan buen control emocional, de lo contrario podría haber atacado.

"Kaa-chan?" Ella miró al niño que huele en sus brazos y le sonrió.

"No llores más que Hikaru-chan! Usted está consiguiendo ser un niño grande de todos modos y Kaa-chan tiene un montón de tiempo libre ahora!" Yurei no dijo nada, y Naome esperaba todo lo bueno que había estado haciendo no se había deshecho. Yurei estaba empezando a recuperarse, la forma en la mayoría de los niños lo hacen.

En el apartamento se deja Hikaru correr alrededor del vallado en el patio trasero. Naome estaba sentado en el porche de atrás con Yurei en su regazo, mientras ella trenzó el pelo de la niña. Había empezado con sólo el cepillado para obtener los enredos de Tsuna, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en el trenzado.

"Perdóname, Naome-sensei." La voz era tan tranquilo, como cuando llegó. Naome no se detuvo en sus movimientos, simplemente dejar que el niño de cinco años hacer lo que quisiera.

"Aceptaré cualquier castigo por mi desobediencia." Bueno, eso iba un poco lejos. Comprensible, desde el punto de vista de la niña. Para Naome era una carga de Bull que necesitaba ser limpiado.

"Yurei-chan, me vas a contar toda la historia de lo que pasó?" No es que fuera realmente una pregunta. Se podría pedir a la pobrecita de apuñalar a sí misma con un hueso y lo haría sin dudarlo.

Al final resultó que, Tsuna había estado acosando Hikaru. Yurei había tomado comentario casual de Naome sobre la protección de Hikaru-chan y ha actuado en consecuencia escogiendo el de un año y se aleja, una respuesta muy madura. Tsuna los había seguido y aunque Yurei le había empujado a un lado para mantenerlo alejado de Hikaru.

Tsuna se puso el pelo en venganza y comenzó a gritar, lo que provocó en el cuidador que procedió a hacer lo que Naome adivinó. Ella golpeó el Yurei confiado tan fuerte que había sido arrojado a la pared, causando una imagen se caiga y se rompa.

"Lo hiciste muy bien Yurei-chan, la protección de su otouto y hacerlo sin tener que levantar la mano para un golpe." Dudaba que nadie más habría sido tan maduro en la misma instancia.

"Pero yo te causé problemas y me echaron de la guardería." Yurei miró sobre los hombros de ella y Naome sintió que su corazón apretarse cuando ella vio la confusión honesta en sus ojos.

"Eso fue más culpa mía que cualquier cosa, y además, cualquier mujer que golpear a un niño no debería estar en el cuidado de ellos." No fue culpa de Yurei la mayoría de la población civil tenía para ella.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hiciste, porque protegido Hikaru-chan. Creo que uno se vuelve realmente fuerte si protegen lo que es valioso para ellos." Pensó en Haku, quien estaba ocupado conseguir _ocupado_ en el momento. Él fue la primera persona que alguna vez le había dicho sobre el significado de la verdadera fuerza.

"¿Tiene algo valioso para usted?" Naome preguntó juguetonamente, terminando la trenza y atarlo con una cinta púrpura. Sí, Yurei gustó púrpura.

Yurei no respondió, pero Naome no le importaba. Tenía toda la vida por delante de ella para decidir lo que es o no valioso. Si ella tuviera algo que decir al respecto, Yurei ni siquiera necesitan este conocimiento hasta después de convertirse en un genin, uno leal a Konoha.

"Si Hikaru es mi otouto, eres mi Kaa-san?" Ella estaba metiendo en la cama cuando Yurei preguntó. Naome sintió un sentimiento creciente en su pecho y miró a la niña de cinco años con un pijama de color azul oscuro, y sonrió. Ella realmente sonrió!

"Si usted me lo permite, me encantaría ser su Kaa-san." Le tomó una hora para Yurei a llorar hasta quedarse dormida, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad y que estaba bien. Está bien llorar cuando estás feliz.

La próxima Naome mañana trajo Hikaru y Yurei a los entrenamientos con ella, ya que Haku no disponible para el bebé deber estar.

"Ano, Ka-Kaa-san, puedo ver Hikaru." Yurei trató de señalar.

"Eres muy maduro y responsable para su edad Yurei-chan, pero me sentiría mejor si estuvieras conmigo! Además, usted es un hijo así, alguien para ser visto, no alguien que cuide a los demás." Explicó justo cuando estaban entrando en la zona.

"Disfrute de su infancia, mientras que dura!" Se aconseja antes de instruir a no entrar en el agua. Después de todo, ellos no sabían nadar. O caminar sobre el agua. Pueden ser arrastrados por la corriente.

Jiraiya era extrañamente pensativa, a pesar de que tres chicas hermosas se bañaban justo al otro lado de las henges. Él había estado pensando desde el discurso de Naome ayer, y se había puesto un poco de pensamiento en él.

Su estudiante había elaborado el sello a propósito para que le permita dibujar en el chakra del zorro, porque pensaba que ella podría necesitar algún día. Tenía que entrenarla al menos llamarlo pero si ella luchó contra él todo el camino, entonces sería innecesariamente difícil y ella empujar contra el chakra más que aceptarlo.

Había sospechado que el miedo había sido su motivación para crear las etiquetas Sifón. El temor de que el Kyuubi podría intentar és de ese discurso, aunque se vio obligado a reevaluar la situación. Ella casi había matado a un amigo por primera vez, a punto de perder el control de la segunda, que había creado las etiquetas Sifón para asegurarse de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

En circunstancias normales, el deseo de hacerse fuerte en su propio derecho tendría respeto inculcado de él. Sin embargo, dado que este deseo iba en contra de lo que él estaba tratando de lograr, que era más molesto que cualquier cosa realmente. La mayoría genin quería atajos para convertirse en un fuerte, y realmente no entendía la fuerza hasta un par de años como Chunin.

Era muy probable que la necesidad de obligar a su propio crecimiento durante el embarazo que llevó a esta mentalidad madura. Se había enfrentado a los prejuicios de todos los civiles, lo que habría dado lugar a una incapacidad para mantener a su descendencia si hubiera fallado el examen de graduación.

Así que se había entrenado, trabajando largas horas, mientras que en la delicada etapa del embarazo que tuvo un resultado calificaciones han aumentado desde el fondo de su clase a punto de competir por el Novato del Año. La mayoría había asumido que tal estilo de vida tendría efectos perjudiciales en un embrión en desarrollo, pero Hikaru era un genio. Podía hablar en oraciones completas en casi un año!

Después de dar el discurso de su estrategia inicial sería de obligarla a una situación cercana a la muerte, donde aprovechando el chakra del Kyuubi habría sido vital. Ella trajo a los niños, sin embargo, uno a su propio hijo y otro el último de su clan y la hija adoptiva. No podía seguir adelante con su plan para lanzarla a un precipicio ya que los niños probablemente no les gusta y podrían estar en peligro ante la posibilidad de chakra del Kyuubi salió demasiado rápido.

Lo cual dejaba hablando de él, algo que lamentó haciendo. Él era más de un Hit-It-Hasta-It-Dies tipo de persona. Eso no quería decir que no podía hablar a un hombre de regalar su primer hijo, al igual que odiaba a hacer todo lo que capa y mierda manipuladora daga.

"Naome, ven aquí." Ella apartó la mirada de su calentamiento antes de dejar un Bunshin para mantener un ojo en los niños. ¿Qué sentido, podrían escaparse y perderse lo contrario.

"Siempre estaban destinados a utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi." Sus cejas entrelazados y podía decir que estaba irritado porque él todavía estaba en ella. Tenía una buena cara de póquer, pero había visto mejor.

"¿Quieres ser fuerte en su propio derecho, eso es comprensible. Lo que no se es que deliberadamente rechaza una arma que podría ser realmente útil para usted y el pueblo en su conjunto." Oh, ahora parecía aún más enojado. Tendría que probar las aguas un poco más para ver qué botones que debe presionar.

"Un arma, un arma de doble filo uno". Ella parecía estar de acuerdo.

"¿Cuál es el uso de un arma que se enciende mis aliados., No quiero hacer daño a mis amigos! Además, el Kyuubi es un demonio que casi destruyó el pueblo, no puedo imaginarme utilizando su poder me haría más populares ". Los acontecimientos de ayer han servido para recordarle de lo lejos que todavía tenía que ir antes de que llegara el sombrero del Hokage. Un pueblo no permitiría un aumento de paria que va de filas, por lo que tuvo que cambiar de opinión. Usando el chakra del Kyuubi era contraproducente para lograr ese objetivo.

"Usted no quiere hacer daño a tus amigos, pero si te das la vuelta una ventaja, entonces corre el riesgo de sus vidas, cuando llega un momento en que te enfrentas a un oponente que no está preparado." Ella parpadeó y un retroceso del bosque de la muerte se acercó a ella.

Ella usó ese chakra porque sabía que sin él que no podía esperar igualar Orochimaru. Con él había sido capaz de parar en última instancia, la marca de la maldición de ser puesto en Sasuke. Sin él no habría sido capaz de mover, y mucho menos curar tan rápido.

"No estoy diciendo que lo utilizan queramos o no, en cada lucha de ir a, pero un as bajo la manga nunca mató a nadie." Naome recordó en su último encuentro con Orochimaru. Estaba planeando una invasión en el día del examen final, estaría disfrazado de Kazekage, Gaara fue un punto básico en la invasión.

"... Yo lo uso". El Bunshin se informó a través de disipar llevar a los niños más lejos a un lugar poco profundo en el río, donde podían chapotear en el agua. Esperemos que estarían lo suficientemente lejos que lo Naome estaba a punto de hacer no asustarlos. Se quitó la etiqueta de sifón y se lo entregó a Jiraiya, por si acaso.

Naome se sentó en posición de loto y se aclaró la mente. Iba a hacer lo que ella había tratado de evitar desde ese día leyó su propio archivo de ANBU. Hoy estaría cara a cara con el Kyuubi no Kitsune, un zorro demonio de nueve colas que casi había destruido su aldea y había arruinado su vida desde el primer día.

Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí misma en un bosque en la noche. Los árboles sólo tenían unas cuantas hojas sobre ellos, se les veía saludable, pero se aferró a la vida. El camino que ahora estaba en era viejo, como un millar de personas habían viajado antes y mil más lo haría con el tiempo. Si se trataba de su mente, ¿qué dice acerca de ella?

El camino torcido alrededor de cada árbol, a veces incluso rodeándolo. No podía decir que iba a terminar o qué dirección debía ir, había muchos caminos que era imposible seguir! Recordó que su viaje aquí era encontrar el zorro y luego tomó un camino sobre la base de si podía ver el fuego brillando más allá de ella. Pensó fuego significaba el zorro ya que era rojo.

Se sentía como si estuviera caminando por horas y llegar a ninguna parte, y al principio no podía entender por qué. Ella siempre tomaba el camino con el fuego brillando fuera de la vista, pero estaba bastante seguro de todo lo que estaba haciendo iba en círculos. Era difícil de decir, ya que todo parecía igual. Había demasiadas vueltas y revueltas a seguir la pista.

"Espera un minuto, esto es _mi_ mente! " Luchó engañando a sus oponentes, ya sea en el campo de batalla o en la vida diaria! Era un bromista en el corazón! ¿Por qué sería tan fácil el camino para encontrar a continuación?

"Así que yo sólo he estado siguiendo mis propias trampas? Eso es tan ... Ironic". Había outtrapped sí misma. Es evidente que los Kamis se reían.

Con esta teoría en mente, miró con atención todos los caminos a su alrededor. Ella sobrevivió haciendo lo más inesperado, siendo diez pasos por delante, tejiendo largos senderos de mentiras detrás de ella. Era un bromista, era un maestro truco.

"Vamos a ver, el camino sería el más difícil de atravesar, para mostrar mi rechazo a reunirse con el Kyuubi." Miró a la izquierda donde el camino parecía sin salida en un seto de espinos. Eso fue sin duda el camino más difícil.

"Después de ese mismo pensamiento, yo soy el shinobi más impredecible en Konoha, lo que hace el camino más brillantes uno mirando." ¿Cuál sería el camino correcto, donde la luna brillaba a través del follaje. Parecía Ominious.

"Pero se ve perseguido, y no me gustan los fantasmas ..." Con ese último comentario se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde había venido. Sabía que tomó la decisión correcta cuando se encontró una escalera descendente, profundizar en la Tierra.

**"Así que mi carcelero crea conveniente para visitar a los reclusos."** Naome estaba en la puerta con incertidumbre mientras miraba hacia el zorro gigante encerrado detrás de una jaula gigante.

No era tan imponente o intimidante como lo había imaginado. Él estaba recostado cercano las barras y mirando hacia ella, tanto figurativa como literalmente. Él parecía aburrido y enojado, se preguntó si la odiaba por ser su prisión.

"Tengo que usar parte de su chakra." Dijo simplemente, una especie de esperanza de que sólo podía entrar y salir rápidamente sin mear a sí misma.

**"... Patético cachorro, que se atreven a pedir mi chakra? Jejeje, muy bien.** " Zarcillos rojos se extendían desde los barrotes de la jaula y el agua en el suelo brillaba el color de la sangre. Naome agachó y aceptó un zarcillo en su cuerpo, inmediatamente siente que fluya a través de ella, el empoderamiento ella.

"Gracias." Con eso se desvaneció, ni siquiera darse tiempo suficiente para ver el leve sorpresa en los ojos del zorro antes de que ella desapareció. Nunca había sido agradeció antes.

En el mundo real los ojos de Naome se abrieron de golpe, y eran rojos como la sangre con los alumnos entrecerrados. Sus marcas de bigotes fueron más pronunciados, más oscuro. Sus uñas habían crecido, fortalecido en garras y sus colmillos eran más nítida.

En un Naome Flash mellado la lengua e hizo las señales antes de llamar a la convocatoria. Esta vez, debería funcionar. Porque esta vez, ella estaba usando un atajo. Como era, por desgracia, la forma shinobi.

Un puf de humo y luego bombardeó chakra para formar la forma de un sapo grande positivamente monstruoso. Se llevaba una chaqueta yakuza y tenía una pipa en su boca. De pie en la cima de ahora, Naome realmente esperaba era el jefe, porque ella no estaba segura de poder hacer otra cosa hoy. La fuga de chakra era enorme!

"Hmm? Jiraiya, ¿por qué me llamaste aquí?" El sapo con voz ronca.

"Esto, me Gama-sama excusa, pero te llamó?" Naome llama hasta el sapo. Estaba de pie en la cabeza, esperaba que no era grosero ni nada.

"Hmm? ¿Esperas que me crea un poco de saliva de una chica como tú me podría llamar? ¡Ja!" Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando él se rió y Naome tenido que utilizar rápidamente chakra para adherirse a su piel o ser arrojados fuera. Eso habría sido muy embarazoso.

"Je, estoy impresionado se las arregló para salir adelante." Lo hizo a propósito? Se tomó un momento para ser un poco enojado cuando se dio cuenta que podía ver a sus niños de aquí. Se veían como pequeñas partículas, pero dudaban de que no vieron el sapo gigante. ¿Pueden ver desde su allí?

"¿Qué estás mirando gaki?" El sapo miró en esa dirección y parpadeó antes fumando su pipa.

"Un par de niños y un Bunshin?" Murmuró. Era obviamente un Bunshin sólido también, ya que tenía en la mano el niño con el pelo rojo y rubio.¡Qué extraña coloración.

"Ese es mi hijo y mi hija!" Naome le informó, sintiéndose orgulloso de poder decir eso.

Gamabunta miró a la niña, que tenía el pelo blanco, y casi se traga su pipa. Una niña con el pelo blanco! ¿Se Jiraiya realmente tener éxito en la perpetuación de sus genes?

"Sé lo que estás pensando Gama-sama, y que no podía estar más lejos de la verdad! Yurei-chan es _mi_ hija! Salga su mente del canal! "Naome gritó con el rostro enrojecido. ¿Por qué estaba rodeado de pervertidos? Incluso Anko-nee tenía más cantidad saludable de la sexualidad!

"Eh ... Gaki, mi nombre es Gamabunta, abordar mí como tal. Más importante aún, ¿qué debo llamarte?" Naome rápidamente se presentó, superando la vergüenza rápidamente. Supuso que debería haber esperado algo así de alguien que sabía Ero-sensei, aunque fuera tan inquietante que ella realmente deseaba saber cómo borrar sus recuerdos.

"Bueno Naome-chan, si lo que dicen de mí convocatoria es cierto, entonces debe pasar mi prueba." Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco y se preguntó qué tipo de prueba de un sapo le daría. Si se trataba de comer bichos tendría que declinar. No podía caer tan bajo!

"Solías chakra para colgar en cuando me eché a reír, si se puede evitar caer hasta que el Sol se pone entonces voy a aceptarlo como un nuevo invocador." Por supuesto que tendría que ser cortés al respecto, después de que todas las mujeres eran un grupo tenaz y nunca se olvidó de un insulto. Sería más seguro para actuar cortésmente por el momento, hasta que conoció a esta chica humana extraño que Jiraiya había elegido.

Naome apenas había preparado cuando le disparó en el aire, la presión de golpear sobre ella y la obligó a apretarse el cinturón y sólo tiene que esperar a que se detenga. La caída fue peor, en cierto modo. Ella sólo podía aferrarse a su chakra y la esperanza de que su estómago volvía a su vientre con toda su desayuno presente.

El día transcurrió en una neblina de arriba y abajo donde Naome pensó varias veces que iba a morir. Especialmente cuando se encontró con el río y trató de ahogarla. Eso había sido aterrador y sólo evitó. Después de que ella se aseguró de comprobar a dónde iban a caer, porque el agua duele cuando se estrelló contra él desde unos cientos de metros en el aire.

Naome jadeaba con fuerza y dolor en la espalda y el estómago de saltar y aterrizar en el atardecer de tiempo todo alrededor. Ahora había sólo cinco minutos hasta que el sol se puso y pasó la prueba. Después de que ella iría a casa y descansar en un baño caliente antes de devorar a mitad de la comida en la cocina y que pasa en la cama. Yurei y Hikaru ya estaban en casa y, probablemente, cenando en este instante.

Gamabunta mordió el final de su pipa mientras pensaba en la chica agotado en la cabeza. Ella lo había hecho bastante bien, no por los pelos y ella no vomitar ni una sola vez. Eso era mejor que Jiraiya había hecho cuando era niño. Sin embargo, él no iba a hacer esto fácil en ella, y con ella saltó.

Todos los saltos anteriores habían sido el salto de altura estándar, en realidad no moverse mucho. Esta vez saltó hacia delante y sabía que el aire a presión es probablemente como golpear un muro de hormigón para la gaki en su espalda. Se las arregló para atrapar a su chaqueta, después de haber sido sorprendido por su repentino cambio en el impulso.

Realizó varios guiones rápidos en un patrón de zig zag y sintió cómo Naome-chan sólo podía aguantar por sus manos mientras su cuerpo se dio la vuelta. Había sólo dos minutos para el final ahora. Si iba a hacer algo, ahora era el momento para empezar.

Saltó duro y se fue más alto que cualquier tiempo antes. El pueblo era mucho más pequeño, desde este punto de vista, parecía un típico pueblo agrícola y ahora estaba casi borrado por los árboles que se refugian. Sintió el momento de ingravidez entre vuelo y la caída en el cuerpo no sabe si es el lado derecho hacia arriba o completamente la vuelta.

Por un instante, pensó que había sido derribado por una corriente de viento extraviado y había caído a su muerte. Sin embargo al aterrizar su pipa sintió odly desequilibrada, más pesado de lo que debería, pero apenas se notan.

Estaba muy sorprendido cuando un manchado Naome hollín falló con un globo, tos y falta de aire que se había quemado en el tubo. Estaba tan aturdido que había llegado hasta allí sin que él lo notara, que apenas registró cuando el sol desapareció por completo en el horizonte.

"Yo gano." Naome tosió, escalada exterior de la tubería. Esperaba que ella no se vuelven adictos al tabaco debido a esto. No podía entender por qué Asuma-san fumaba estos! Ella estaba tosiendo sesos!

"Sabes, mi pipa tiene suficiente nicotina para dar diez personas en una adicción?" Se sentó con las piernas a cada lado de la tubería y miró incrediously en el sapo gigante que estaba sonriendo a ella. Ella ni siquiera sabía sapos podría sonreír!

Siguió a su plan para volver a casa con un par de cambios. Ella se vio obligada a tomar una ducha para salir todo el hollín y las hojas de tabaco sueltos en el pelo, y cuando ella se decidió a comer era casi medianoche. Podía _todavía_ oler el tabaco!

A la mañana siguiente se sintió mucho mejor y se llevó a los niños de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento con ella. Cuando iban por la sección de mercado, aunque algo en una ventana llamó su atención. Tres cajas de cigarrillos podría ser visto justo después de una exhibición de revistas.

Se detuvo en sus pasos y por un momento recordó el incidente tubería justo el día anterior. No había visto a Jiraiya desde entonces, y el olor a tabaco la siguió, incluso ahora. Tal vez sólo un par de paquetes estarían bien, no era como el fumar le haría daño a ella de todos sanó cualquier daño sobre ella para él probablemente curar sus pulmones cada vez que tomó un cigarrillo.

Se tomó un momento para odiarse a sí misma un poco, incluso para considerarlo. A Hokage no podía ser tan poca fuerza de voluntad para dejar que un incidente de tubería gigante estúpido porque ella ocupa un hábito poco saludable. Además, tenía un ejemplo para establecer a sus hijos!

"Kaa-chan?" Yurei tenía más confianza en llamarla ahora, que era una buena cosa.

"No es nada, Yurei-chan." Aseguró a su hija. Sorprendentemente, el Jiraiya previamente misteriosamente ausente estaba de vuelta, y esperándola. Ella curiosamente extendió su sentido Chakra, pero no se recuperó ningún civil en las inmediaciones, por lo que probablemente era sólo porque no tenía a nadie para mirar adelante.

"Ero-sensei, ¿a dónde fuiste ayer?" Ella preguntó con frialdad, aunque el efecto fue probablemente arruinado desde que aún sostenía Hikaru-chan. Probablemente parecía una madre soltera gruñón que el marido se había escapado. La única pieza madre tenía razón y ella _se_ preguntan acerca de Shikamaru. No es que fuera su marido! Sólo un amigo de la familia! ... ¿Quién Hikaru llama tou-san.

"Felicidades por pasar la prueba gaki de Bunta!" Después de dejar Yurei-chan tomar Hikaru-chan abajo un poco, donde todavía se podían ver, pero jugar en el agua, Naome llegó a la formación.

El hecho de que se las arregló para llamar al jefe no quería decir que había dominado el jutsu de invocación. ¿Y si ella tuvo que luchar lugares cerrados? O había stealth involucrado? Giant sapos con chalecos yakuza no son precisamente discreto.

"Trate de usar diferentes cantidades de chakra. Ahora que ha convocado el jefe debe ser capaz de convocar a los demás." Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Su método de enseñanza anterior había consistido en darle sus handsigns y luego dar la vuelta para espiar a las mujeres. Que él estaba dando una pista, aunque sea vaga, fue bastante alucinante desde que más o menos le hizo caso desde el primer día.

Ella, obediente sólo se utiliza una fracción del chakra utilizado ayer y echó el jutsu, preguntándose qué tipo de sapo se abrirá. Si ella se renacuajos nuevo que iba a castrar al pervertido, simplemente porque era el más cercano que pudiera causar daño corporal a.

Con un puf un sapo naranja, del tamaño de la cabeza, apareció. Miró hacia ella en lo que ella interpretó como una sorpresa y curiosidad.

"Ano, hola. Me llamo Naome Uzumaki." Se presentó, arrodillándose para mirarlo a los ojos. Esto debe ser una versión para niños, que tenía más grasa alrededor de sus mejillas y sin verrugas que ella podía ver.

"Estoy Gamakichi, agradable meetcha!" Su voz era más alto, un poco chillona. Esto es sin duda un niño, pero no estaba segura de cuántos años tenía. ¿Cuánto tiempo vive una citación?

"Eres la chica que cayó en la pipa de pop de ayer?" Eh, abuelo? Así que este Gamakichi era hijo de Gamabunta?

"Hai, si no hubiera aterrizado en la tubería que hubiera perdido el desafío." Ella respondió de pronto muy consciente del olor persistente. ¿Qué haría falta para sacarlo de su ropa?

"Cool! Así que estos son tus hijos? Pensé seres humanos tenían que ser mayores de reproducir!" Sentía curiosidad más de mal humor ahora que la conocía un poco. Se preguntó si era el primer ser humano que había conocido, o al menos la primera femenina.

"Hai, eso es Yurei-chan y Hikaru-kun. Además, los seres humanos por lo general se reproducen más, pero mi caso es especial." Ella no estaba dando su historia de vida para él. Ella no volvería a decir Hikaru-chan tampoco. Él era su hijo, no importa cómo lo consiguió.

"Puedo jugar con ellos?" Ella casi se rió de su ansiedad. Se preguntó si tenía algún hermano o hermana de vuelta a casa para jugar. Ella asintió con la aprobación y se introdujo rápidamente a los niños a su nuevo emplazamiento. Tenía la sensación de que ella y Gamakichi sería buenos amigos durante mucho tiempo. Sería un bonito día de juegos para Yurei-chan y Hikaru-kun!

El resto de la mañana se practica convocatoria. Ella llamó a un sapo que utiliza doble katana llamado Gamahiro, quien insistió en que lo llaman Hiro-san, y un sapo llamado Gamaken que mantuvo diciendo que era torpe, aunque desde luego no pensaba lo mismo después de que él hizo una breve demostración de sus habilidades . Luchó increíblemente!

Después de un almuerzo de bentos, había incluso uno lleno de Jiraiya, que comenzó a entrenar en todas las cosas que ya sabía. Convocó a sus Bunshins para practicar taijutsu mientras está de pie en la parte superior del agua, con el fin de capacitar simultaneamente su control de chakra mientras ella estaba en ella. Después de disipar todas las Bunshins ella fue a través de su diario de trabajos, que ella había descuidado a favor de la técnica de invocación.

Cuando terminó eso, ella sacó su tiempo libre desplazamiento y sin sellar una pila gigante de hojas. Podía sentir la mirada de Ero-sensei mientras ella llamó a diez Bunshins, que tomaron cada uno una hoja. Ella todavía estaba tratando de quemarlo con chakra del fuego, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía.

"Pensé que tu afinidad era el viento." La voz llegó cuando estaba concentrado profundamente en la fabricación de su chakra más caliente, así que cuando ella saltó y perdió la concentración, se quemó las manos. Para el registro, quemaduras Chakra duelen más que las quemaduras regulares. También tardan más en sanar ... para la gente normal de todos modos.

"Ero-sensei!" Ella gruñó con agitación, agitando las manos para que se enfríen. El agua en realidad no ayuda con quemaduras chakra, aunque estaba dispuesta a intentar cualquier cosa para hacer que se detenga. ¿Por qué me duelen tan condenadamente mucho?

"Es mi afinidad primaria, pero me empezó a entrenar a este después de cortar una cascada con el viento." Jiraiya parpadeó ante eso, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Él la miraba utilizar los Bunshins a resultados notables, había probablemente los utilizados en la cascada también. Si seguía usando Bunshins formar había progresar mucho más rápido de lo esperado.

"¿Por qué fuego?" Él preguntó con curiosidad. Parecía el tipo a utilizar el agua para entrar y salir de la guardia de su oponente sobre la base de su estilo de taijutsu.

"Bueno, cuando yo estaba haciendo mi primer propias etiquetas explosión, me enteré de la adición de viento provocó un auge mucho más grande. Me gustan explosivos". Fue un mal necesario, y el hecho de que casi quemó toda su pelo era más que fuera de lugar. Se había vuelto a crecer lo suficientemente rápido, y el pelo corto parecía lindo aunque no pudimos conseguir que igualado más tarde!

"Ya veo." Él vio, vio muy bien. Sólo podía imaginar lo que pasaría cuando se enteró de técnicas de colaboración. Sería una fuerza de la naturaleza, una lluvia de fuego para quemar todos los enemigos de Konoha! Por supuesto, si se utiliza este tipo de conocimiento, junto con sus habilidades de travesuras, ella sería un experto en demoliciones.

Él la vio alejarse en él hasta que llegó el momento de tomar la casa de los niños para la cena. Se estiró para evitar los calambres, tiene a los niños y se fue después de un adiós rápida de Gamakichi. Él la vio marcharse y se preguntó qué otros proyectos que había en marcha. Tenía fuinjutsu, formación elemental, trabajo de espía, y al parecer una afición recién descubierta para el día traiga su niño a la formación.

"Lo que un chico raro." Él suspiró, levantándose para marcharse. Ella sería interesante entrenar al menos, eso era cierto. Tal vez incluso, el niño del destino?

Ella hizo un buen progreso durante el resto del mes, llegando tan lejos como para terminar de grabar su hoja. Era mucho más fácil de cortar, probablemente porque ella ya tenía experiencia en este tipo de ejercicio. No estaba segura de lo que la segunda parte sería sin embargo. Ella no podía establecer exactamente una cascada de fuego.

Por así decirlo, después de terminar la formación que le preguntó Sasuke para una pareja bajo nivel de fuego jutsu. Su uso en conjunto con su viento jutsu se devestate Neji! A regañadientes le dio la técnica de bola de fuego grande y el Hosenko jutsu, a cambio de ayudar a conseguir un poco de papel elemental para poder entender su propia afinidad. La suya era aparentemente dos afinidades, la de un rayo y el fuego. Suerte!

A pesar de que realmente no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar si intentaba combinarlos como si estuviera planeando en el viento y el fuego. Flaming estática? Era incluso posible combinar esos dos? Tal vez ella consiguió la mejor parte del trato.

Así que este Naome izquierda con su última noche antes de los exámenes. Su casa estaba llena, con Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Anko-nee, Kakashi-sensei, Haku, y la embarazada Shiho ahora pronunciado, todos sentados en su mesa por suerte más grande. Ella se había superado a sí misma en la cocina una gran fiesta y actuar como una anfitriona adecuada y todo.

"Naome-chan lo necesario para cocinar para mí más a menudo! Casi me había olvidado lo bueno que es!" Anko-nee suspiró de felicidad después de comer su relleno. Su lentamente redondeo estómago un recordatorio constante de lo que estaba pasando allí. La boda sería en tan sólo una semana más, después de los exámenes y la invasión.

"No es nada!" Naome agitó apagado.

Shikamaru era incómodo. Se había acostumbrado a estar en constante contacto físico con Naome, como apoyando la cabeza en su tantas personas que a pesar de que no podía hacer eso, sobre todo porque una de esas personas molestas fue el Anko problemático y altamente hormonal Mitarashi, que haría la piel con vida si él se sentó más cerca de un metro de Naome.

Naome también había estado actuando un poco raro desde la tienda de dango. Ella había preguntado por Temari de Suna y luego metido todo tranquilo a su alrededor. Era muy molesto, pero wasm't seguro de cómo solucionarlo. Tal vez debería pedir disculpas, que lo haría esta noche antes de irse. Tuvo que de lo contrario no sería capaz de concentrarse en su pelea de mañana.

La fiesta interminable abajo, Haku dejó a su nueva casa, donde él y sus tres novias vivió, Kakashi y Anko se fueron a casa de Kakashi, Chouji e Ino fue a su casa, y era sólo él y Naome. Junto con los niños también, molestos.

"Hay que ir a casa y descansar un poco Shika, mañana es la última etapa del examen!" Naome le aconsejó cautela. Sólo habían compartido algunos comentarios tensos toda la noche. Era tan molesto!

"Quiero hablar con usted, por lo que pasó después de la tienda de dango". Ella jugueteó con su ligero con una mano y lanzó una rápida mirada a los niños jugando en la sala de estar, un poco más allá de la puerta.

"Es molesto, pero, creo que dije algo que te haya ofendido. Así que voy a decir lo siento." Podía confesar ahora, si quería. Una mejor opurtunidad no manifestarse hasta después de los exámenes, y si esperaba entonces algo podría suceder. Quizás Naome acabaría eligiendo otra persona, chica problemática que ella es.

Podía confesar ahora, conseguir todo de su pecho. Dígale cómo se había enamorado cuando ella levantó la mano sobre su vientre y sintió la patada de Hikaru. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta que estaba en profundo escote en cuando miraba hacia abajo a Hikaru en su cuna. ¿Cómo lo había visto Naome se hacen más fuertes, más rápidos y empujado demasiado entrenar también. Ahora sabía que tres de las técnicas de su clan, en lugar de la que él había planeado.

Podría enumerar sus cosas favoritas de uno a diez, decirle que le gustaba su estilo y personalidad. ¿Cómo había atesorado esa primera cita, y luego le pediría a otra fecha. Uno de verdad, donde podía llevarla a cenar, y él ni siquiera se quejaba. Quería decirle que había estado distraída por sus ojos claros y azules y tropezó, cayendo más profundo de lo que había significado para.

Le diría que era su chica ideal, y que haría cualquier cosa si ella dejaría que él sea su hombre ideal. Se pediría a ser el padre de Hikaru, y hasta Yurei es demasiado ahora. Le diría cómo estaba tan orgulloso de la inteligencia de Hikaru, que estaba feliz cuando Yurei rió, fuerte y sin reservas, al igual que Naome.

"Shikamaru, ¿te puedo llamar a Shika-kun?" Naome bajó un poco la cabeza en vergüenza, plenamente consciente del rubor que ella lucí parecía tan tonto, ruborizada y preguntando tímidamente, totalmente diferente a la misma de siempre. Él probablemente nunca realmente como una niña problemática como ella.

"Si puedo llamar Naome-chan." El tipo de quería ahogar con sus palabras, pero él considera que demasiado molesto. Él no iba a arruinar esto otra vez! Esta vez lo haría! Esta vez le diría!

Naome abrió la boca para responder, una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Saltó de un kilómetro y comprobó rápidamente para asegurarse de que todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, porque nadie debe llegar a su casa esta tarde.

"Kaa-chan! Puerta!" Se oyó la voz de su hijo y se sintió un miedo su agarre. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y había que jugar esto con ya sabían Shikamaru estaba aquí también!

"Shika-kun, confía en mí en esto, iré a mi habitación Quédate allí con Hikaru y Yurei hasta que te llame., No tengo tiempo para explicar!" Él se quedó atónito por un momento, pero cuando ella se movió lo hizo él. Reunió a los niños y sólo salvó una sobre la mirada del hombro para ver Naome alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Naome respiró hondo y abrió un poco la puerta, para ver Kabuto Yakushi. Por un segundo ella parpadeó estúpidamente, ya en su disfraz de niña tonta genin en forma sobre su cabeza. Ella tuvo que jugar este derecho, porque no esperaba esto, pero realmente debería tener.

"Kabuto-san, qué sorpresa. Me temo que usted está aquí para ver no está aquí." Abrió la puerta un poco más, pero mantuvo cuidadosamente sus signos vitales del cuerpo detrás de ella. Podría tratar de atacarla y no estaba segura de que él podría batir en este momento.

"En realidad estoy aquí para hablar con usted. ¿Puedo pasar?" Le pidió cortésmente, a diferencia de su verdadera personalidad cuando estaba alrededor de Nina. Bueno, él la subestima.

"Tenía mi novio otra vez, pero creo que se puede." Ella se quejó un poco, dejando que sus hombros se hundían en el abatimiento.

"Voy a hacer esta breve". Caminó a través de la puerta en una especie de auto satisfacción de paso, como si ella debe ser un honor tener su presencia en su casa. Personalmente Naome ya estaba mentalmente gime por tener que desinfectar todo lo que tocaba. Ew, sólo pasó la mano por su retrato favorito de Hikaru!

"¿Sabes quién soy yo ¿no?" Ella asintió con acuse de recibo y se lo llevó a la cocina, donde se servía el té. Cualquier cosa para sacarlo de sus memorobilia personales.

"Por lo tanto, carajo quieres?" Ella preguntó descaradamente. Había actuado como el tiro genin caliente la última vez que lo había visto en el primer examen, por lo que debería aprovechar eso.

"Ese tipo de lenguaje crudo." Kabuto sonrió. Naome gruñó y puso sus pies sobre la mesa, consciente de que ella entró en algo menos que agradable antes. Ella iba a reforzar su opinión de una niña nacida por detrás de la línea roja.

"Cortar por lo sano, porque Nina-baba no está aquí, ella dijo que estaba cumpliendo con un tipo especial de Nami." Ella gruñó, poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa, a la vista su mano derecha tocó unos cuantos shuriken. Podría llevarlo por sorpresa si llegaba el momento?

"Hemos estado interesados en el niño de jinchuriki desde hace un tiempo, pero usted es el único conocido por tener uno. Nos gustaría estudiar Hikaru por unos días." Ella frunció el ceño ante la palabra estudio y deliberadamente jugueteó con un kunai a la vista. Si pensó que estaba recibiendo su hijo había hecho otra cosa que viene!

"He oído hablar de la mierda rara Orochimaru hace a los sujetos de prueba, y no estoy demasiado emocionado para que Hikaru morir en tan sólo un año de edad." Concentrado, mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero visible. Tuvo que underestime ella! Si no, entonces ella podría perder todo! No necesitaba este derecho antes de los exámenes finales!

"Les aseguro que Hikaru sería en gran parte sin cambios, sólo queremos ver si tiene el Kyuubi le afectó en el útero. Sólo será un par de días, pero necesitamos que usted decida inmediatamente." Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para informar de esto? Para pensar en ello? Mierda, esto era peor de los casos!

Tenía que calmarme, que siguiera hablando. Encontrar una estrategia de batalla. ¿Qué tenía que trabajar? Shikamaru estaba arriba con los niños, había un poco de la pared que podría bloquear la visión de Kabuto a la puerta de su dormitorio, si ella lo seguía al pie de la escalera. La luz de la sala se proyecta su sombra hacia arriba, lo suficientemente cerca como para Shikamaru.

"Esta noche? Te lo llevas esta noche?" Mantuvo la cara cuidadosamente en el miedo desenfrenado mientras hábilmente arrojó al final kunai sobre el extremo, la captura por la empuñadura. Todo en un día de trabajo para su shinobi promedio.

"No me entiendes. Nosotros _vamos a_ llevarle esta noche, sin embargo, pensamos que debería hacerle saber lo que está pasando y darle la opurtunidad a seguir en una fecha posterior, un momento en el que puede desaparecer de este bache y llegar a Otogakure. " Él estaba sugiriendo que traicionan a su casa, esta vez no tuvo que fingir la sorpresa que venía de ese anuncio. Sabía que habían ofrecen a Nina, tarde o temprano, pero nunca pensó _Naome_ obtendría una invitación.

Para incluso sugerir una cosa así, tenían que estar muy seguro de su disgusto del pueblo. Lo que significaba que tenían mala información, o tal vez la información muy anticuado. Podrían estar asumiendo en base a lo que habían oído hablar de su infancia, que parecía probable. ¿Sabían quiénes eran sus padres? Que su madre también fue un jinchuriki?

Un niño de un jinchuriki, eso fue un poco irónico, ya que eso es lo que querían estudiar en primer lugar.

"Me gustaría ser un Oto nin?" Ella finge tratar de ocultar el entusiasmo. Fue sorprendentemente difícil pretender tener talento para la interpretación malos. Tendría que practicar no para fingir ... Eso fue demasiado escaso para pensar.

"Por supuesto, y ahora que se eleva al cuadrado de distancia y decidió, me Hikaru-kun traer. Sólo tengo una pequeña ventana para escapar y regresar, la seguridad se ha aumentado debido a los dignatarios que asisten a los exámenes de Chunin." Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que esperara, ya que su "novio" seguía esperando en ella. Él la siguió hasta las escaleras y le dijo que un par de cosas para hacer Hikaru cómodo en Oto hasta que ella llegó.

Ella abrió la puerta y ella estaba segura de que podía ver lo pálido su rostro era, si no fuera luego hacia el interior. Él se puso serio, y tenía tanto a los niños cerca de él. Una mano jugueteó con un kunai con una bola extraña que se le atribuye. El kanji para la luz se podía ver. Una explosión flash?

"Shika-kun, código azul." Ella murmuró al oído cuando ella se inclinó sobre él para recoger a Hikaru. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la implicación, pero asintió con la cabeza, sus manos no tiemblan y sus ojos no vacilaron.

Código azul, un código inventado durante sus días en la academia cuando esconde su embarazo es vital para todos los involucrados.Básicamente dijo que tenía que correr la interferencia mediante su posesión sombra, causando una distracción. Era una táctica que hicieron por si alguien casi entró en su unhenged, pero ahora se estaba utilizando para un propósito completamente diferente.

Ella fue a la habitación de Hikaru y obtuvo una pequeña bolsa de juguetes y ropa antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Shikamaru estaba de pie fuera de la vista, con las manos en la lista para atraparlo en su señal. La señal fue junto con el código, pero en lugar de un color, que era una frase específica.

"Muy bien Kabuto-san, sólo asegúrese de que no muere. O _Mamá Osa_ va a salir y la muerte. " La frase clave era Mama Bear, y ella había distraído Kabuto simultaneamente por la entrega de un Hikaru confusa para que no se note la sombra engancharse a la suya.

Naome notó, sin embargo, y tan pronto como ella dijo 'matar' estaba _moviendo._ Ella tiró Hikaru lo que aterrizaría en el sofá, y fuera de la vista para que no tenga que ver. Ella había escondido un shuriken en la palma de su mano, y ella lo utilizó para cortar una vena en el cuello antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

De espaldas a la pared y congelado en su lugar, junto con una herida sangrante en gran medida, las cosas parecían sombrías. La razón exacta Naome había optado por utilizar Shikamaru de esto era porque Kabuto era más fuerte que ella, más capacitado. Si hubiera llegado a él desde el principio que habría sentido su KI.

Shikamaru no podía usar KI sin embargo, y él nunca había matado antes. Kabuto no estaría tan en sintonía con él, y Naome se aseguró de que él no tenía una opurtunidad para pasar a defenderse.

Estaba luchando contra la posesión sombra, y ella sabía por experiencia que Shika sólo podría mantener durante tanto tiempo así. Así que justo después de cortar la vena y la herida comenzó a cerrar por arte de magia, se dio una palmada en su sello sobre él. Fue un golpe a la etiqueta, y sus ojos inmediatamente rodó en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Está bien Shika-kun!" Llamó, asombrado su voz no temblaba en absoluto. Estaba acostumbrado a esto? El inicio repentino y al final de una pelea?

"A Konoha ninja? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" No sabía a quién estaban atacando, no había sido capaz de oír nada. Ahora él la miraba con algo parecido al horror y, por primera vez, se preguntó si no se lo merecía. Para la primera vez que lo dudaba, y su miedo de que ella era aún capaz de hacerlo.

"Él es un espía, tengo que informar a Hokage-sama, pero no puedo dejar que ustedes aquí solo porque podría tener amigos. Cómo Yurei-chan, nos vamos a la torre Hokage." Pareció recuperar sus sentidos y tembloroso se alejó, y ella podía ver claramente el temblor en las piernas. ¿Se odiarla ahora? El miedo para siempre? Había perdido a su primer amigo?

Cuando estaba fuera de la vista de nuevo bajó la mirada hacia Kabuto, que sería inconsciente durante diez minutos. La herida todavía vierte lentamente pero ya había empezado la curación, que no moriría en el corto plazo. Ellos tendrían la opurtunidad para su interrogatorio en T & pensamiento era extrañamente satisfactorio.

¿Se reunirá Ibiki-san otra vez? Ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de profundizar sus conocimientos sobre el funcionamiento de la mente realmente había olvidado que después de su éxito inicial con la mentira. Hmm, algo que ver después de los exámenes tal vez.

Añadió otro sello que drenaba chakra, y consoló rápidamente el Hikaru llorar. Ella llamó a dos Bunshins que llevaría a Kabuto. Después de un segundo, envió otros dos Bunshins disfrazados de Kabuto y Hikaru, por si alguien estaba esperando fuera.

Cuando no pasó nada, sus Bunshins estaban destinados a dispersarse. Que no le preocupaba sobremanera, pero ella esperó cinco suficiente para que Shikamaru y Yurei a venir abajo y mirarla inquisitivamente mientras se mantenía tranquilo. Tenía que estar seguro, o se iba a morir.

Ella envió otro Bunshin fuera, esta vez como ella misma, y se sintió aliviado cuando se dispersa después de encontrar evidencia de que otros habían estado allí, pero a la izquierda. Probablemente habían tomado el Kabuto y Hikaru Bunshins con ellos, confundiéndolos con la cosa real.

Ellos llegaron a la torre y tuvo que discutir con la recepcionista durante dos minutos antes de llegar harto y decir la ANBU en la esquina que si ella no llegó a ver el Hokage entonces el espía se despertaba. Eso hizo que algunas cosas, no todas ellas necesariamente bueno.

Primero cuatro ANBU rodeado su grupo y se quedó inmóvil un momento de pánico. El quinto ANBU fue a la vivienda del Hokage conseguirlos y que no sea un concurso de miradas inútil con un ANBU en una máscara de pájaro, nada emocionante que pasó.

Kabuto comenzó a moverse justo cuando el Hokage les había traído a su oficina, pero estaba tan unido que no podía hacer nada, y mucho menos utilizar jutsu. Sus dedos estaban atadas, su chakra cerrado temporalmente, y en presencia del Kami Antiguo Testamento no , en todas las definiciones de la frase, regiamente jodido.

"Lo siento Hokage-sama, pero la mierda golpeó el ventilador y que sólo va a empeorar". Ella profesionalmente explicó que ella y Shikamaru había estado en casa cuando Kabuto había aparecido, exigiendo que renuncie a Hikaru, a cambio de un nuevo Hitaite brillante en Oto. A continuación se describe la "lucha" y los dos Bunshins había enviado a explorar el exterior, que aún no habían disipado.

Con eso, los dos niños fueron llevados a una habitación contiguos por otro Bunshin para que el ninja podía hablar. Después de todo lo ocurrido en el lapso de diez minutos, Naome tenía un dolor de cabeza el tamaño del monumento. Necesitaba descansar o ella iba a romper, ya este paso sería antes de lo que esperaba.

Otros genin tratarse D-filas, no fricking S-rank falta nin con un cariño para los niños pequeños!

Shikamaru se puso al corriente de todo lo Naome había estado involucrado en, aproximadamente Orochimaru y sus espías. Entonces le dijo acerca de la invasión que tiene lugar mañana, donde Orochimaru se disfraza como el Kazekage. Cuando todo quedó claro, por fin comprendió por qué Naome había vuelto más distante justo antes del segundo examen. Ella sabía lo que pasaría!

"Naome, ¿crees que puedes imitar con precisión Yakushi-san aquí?" Naome parpadeó ante la repentina pregunta de su líder antes tentativamente indicando que probablemente podría. Sus Bunshins no se había disipado aún, por lo que probablemente habían engañado a quien fuera el otro ninja.

Él asintió con satisfacción antes de preguntar cuánto tiempo durarían los Bunshins, a lo que ella contestó que duraría dos semanas en la mayoría, si no se disiparon antes de esa fecha. Después de que a pesar de que se desvanecen de la existencia, no Bunshin duró más tiempo que eso.

"En ese caso, me temo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Shikamaru-kun, no hables de esto con nadie. Hay que ir a casa ahora, sus padres son más propensos preocupados!" Shikamaru tomó el despido con buen humor y se fue casi demasiado rápido. Naome estaba contento de que él sabía lo que estaba pasando ahora. Odiaba mentirle.

"Naome, algunos ANBU acompañará a usted ya los niños a casa y cuidando hasta los exámenes. Durante el examen Hikaru-kun y Yurei-chan se proporcionará la protección necesaria." Eso fue realmente lo mejor que podía esperar, en estas circunstancias.

"Me Hokage-sama convocado?" Introduzca Ibiki Morino, director de T & I y el supervisor de la segunda fase del examen, también el hombre que introdujo un Naome ingenuo interrogatorio. Le debía mucho a este hombre por lo que se había convertido.

"Consigue todo lo que pueda de él." Kabuto, hasta entonces, se había sentado en silencio y guisados. Naome casi resultaba curioso ver cómo estaba sin vigilancia cuando se reveló que _ella_ era en realidad Nina y Ran! Él había estado aturdido positivamente a darse cuenta de que habían sido engañados por una chica aún no doce, el más joven de su clase que se graduó.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." El prisionero parecía entrar en pánico ahora y goleó en los brazos de los dos Bunshins, uno de los cuales disiparon por la fuerza de un cabezazo muy oportuna. Naome saltó de inmediato, llegando a un punto de presión en la parte posterior del cuello para noquearlo, no se va a ninguna parte en el corto plazo.

Con eso, cogió a sus hijos y los nuevos guardaespaldas y se fue a casa. Era hora de dormir, los dos estaban ya durmiendo y ella estaba mentalmente agotado, si hubiera honestidad apenas hace nada demasiado extrenous.

Decidió que las luchas a escala real eran mucho mejores que estas emboscadas rápidas que había estado haciendo últimamente. Ella prefería no ser capaz de planificar el futuro, sólo en el aquí y ahora, en respuesta a lo que estaba pasando. Slap estrategias palo sin mucho margen para la preocupación o la duda, que es lo que ella quería.

Tenía problemas para dormir esa noche, dando vueltas. Cada vez que ella se quedó dormida se imaginaba que alguien había llegado a los guardias. Alguien se había llevado a su hijo lejos de ella! Cada vez que se despertó en pánico y corrió directamente hacia su dormitorio, casi cerrando la puerta abierta. Cada vez que lo vio durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna, agarrando una rana de peluche que había comprado el otro día.

Eventualmente, ella realmente lo hizo dormir, pero para entonces ya se sentía como sólo un segundo antes de que la alarma se activó, llevándola fuera de esa negrura reconfortante y en el nuevo día. Necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Espera, no shinobi incluso obtener las vacaciones? Seguramente tenían días de descanso o algo así!

Ella llegó al estadio con tiempo de sobra, y recordó cuando ella había pintado todo el interior en un hermoso mural. Eran buenos tiempos, sin preocupaciones. No había tirado una broma ya que antes de los exámenes Chunin! Se preguntó si sus habilidades habían conseguido oxidado.

Dentro de la multitud era un bullicio de actividad y excitación, la tensión se podía cortar con un kunai. Ella deseaba que Yurei-chan y Hikaru-chan podría ver desde las gradas, pero estaban en un lugar seguro hasta que la invasión terminó. Al menos sabía que estaban a salvo.

Podría contarles todo acerca de cuánto culo ella pateó el día de hoy, cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho. Todo lo que tenía que hacer hasta entonces era asegurarse una cierta jinchuriki de una cola no podía unirse a la lucha, y asegúrese de que no tenía asientos de primera fila para Hokage-jiji vencer a la mierda de Orochimaru.

Ella estaba un poco preocupado de que Sasuke no estaba allí todavía. Tenía el segundo partido, justo después de su, que fue determinned ser una rápida. Necesitaba tiempo para localizar a su hijo de dos Bunshin, que aún no se había disipado. Así sus Bunshins habían engañado los hombres de Orochimaru.

Dio las gracias a todo lo deidad había tenido a bien modificar su henge, permitiendo que sea sólido y casi imposible de detectar. Fue una bendición y dio las gracias a los poderes que por su generosa donación. Tal vez se lo dieron a ella para equilibrar la cantidad de mal karma recogió en su ataque por el Kyuubi!

"Hey Shika, ¿Cómo has dormido?" Saludó a su amiga. Anoche parecía que había algo importante que quería decir, pero con todo lo que había sucedido después se había deslizado por completo su mente.

"Naome-chan, ¿dónde está tu compañero molesto?" Naome se encogió de hombros como respuesta y se volvió para mirar a su supervisor.¿Qué pasó con el tipo de tos? ¿No se suponía que proctor estos partidos? Tal vez su enfermedad se agravó y tuvo que ser hospitalizado.

"Los partidos se han cambiado un poco, este es el nuevo brackette. Memorice su lugar." Él les ordenó, sosteniendo un pedazo de ía siendo el primer partido, y al principio no podía ver la diferencia. Hasta que recordó Shikamaru estaba destinado a luchar contra dos partidos, pero al parecer Dosu había perdido.

"Vamos a comenzar ahora, todo el mundo menos Neji Hyuuga y Naome Uzumaki por favor vaya a la caja de la competencia." Shikamaru dio su hombro un apretón alentador y trató de aferrarse a la calidez ya la decoloración de la mano. Ella iba a cumplir su promesa de Hinata hoy, para derrotar a Neji para vengar su honor! Ella le enseña una lección o dos!

Se quedaron mirando uno al otro, el chico proctor entre ellos y un poco a un lado, listo para saltar de nuevo. Afirmó las reglas, básicamente que podía detenerlo cada vez que quería, y el brazo levantado al aire. Naome tensó sí misma y cayó a un alto agachado, listo para saltar o bien a una u otra dependiendo de lo que Neji decidió hacer primero.

Por lo general le gusta tener tiempo para poner trampas y como antes de una pelea, pero eso no era una opción ahora. El brazo del procurador cayó en cámara lenta como la adrenalina inundó su cuerpo, la lucha ahora familiar o el instinto de vuelo crianza de su dependía de hoy, pero no podía preocuparse de sus Bunshins o la invasión en estos momentos. Por el momento, todo lo que existía era el estadio y su oponente.

Neji se lanzó hacia delante, su Byakugan ardiente mientras rápidamente dirige su tenkutsu. Él iba a terminar esta lucha profundamente y demostrarle que nadie podía luchar contra su destino!

Él fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ella se agachó justo antes del momento del impacto, lo que le hace tropezar con su cuerpo totalmente agazapado. Se enderezó y se apresuró a recuperar la ventaja. Si él le dio suficiente tiempo que iba a conseguir esas bombas de humo de las batallas preliminares. Aunque no le afectaría tanto como Kiba, que preferiría no saber qué más tenía las mangas.

Naome manuevered en salir de sus golpes, tratando de encontrar un punto débil, pero no tener suerte hasta ahora. La idea de la suerte acuña a sí mismo en su mente y con cuidado contuvo una sonrisa. Así que él creía en el destino, ¿eh? Bueno, vamos a mostrarle lo que un perdedor podría hacer!

El Byakugan le da al usuario la capacidad de ver chakra, por lo que decidió darle algo para mirar. Tan pronto como ella tenía un poco de espacio para respirar que moldea su chakra a un alto nivel, produciendo una cáscara casi brillante a su alrededor. Efectivamente, esta cantidad de la producción le hizo tropezar hacia atrás y protegerse los ojos, su Byakugan apagarse para evitar daños permanant de la mirada, como mirando al sol.

Con los ojos cerrados se convocó Bunshins fived y los puso a un perímetro a su alrededor, cada Bunshin sacar algunos kunai y lo arrojó a la vez. Al propio chakra el último segundo de Neji comenzó a brillar, y lo vio girar a una velocidad tan alta que el escudo se forma a partir de la salida del chakra.

Uno de los kunai tiene en la esfera, pero sólo lo rozó. Esa fue una defensa impresionante, pero ella conseguiría a través de él de una manera u otra. Aun así, ella lanzó una mirada hacia la caja de Hokage donde podía ver el Kazekage, Orochimaru disfrazado.

Su momento de distracción resultó fatal cuando sus Bunshins fueron enviados sin esfuerzo, antes de que Neji corrió hacia ella con un golpe Jyuuken lejos de perjudicar seriamente a ella. Dejó que el ceño fruncido rápido para perder el foco antes de que ella hizo su escapada.

El ir para un asalto frontal era un suicidio. Podría cortar su chakra con unos pocos dedo asoma! Tendría que llevarlo a cabo mediante el uso de ataques de larga distancia, empezando por el Kaze no Yaiba, que Neji todavía podía ver a causa del chakra. Esto niega la mejor parte de la capacidad de ese jutsu, es la invisibilidad.

Eso no impidió que ella, sin embargo, que acaba de comenzar los signos de una bola de fuego y luego lo más pronto que se dirigía a él, añadió gran avance. El efecto fue mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado. Un gran torbellino de fuego rugió y ella un momento se preguntó si Neji sería asesinado. Ella no había tenido intención de utilizar dicha fuerza letal!

Por suerte, cuando el fuego se disipó, allí estaba Neji. Había usado los Kaiten para mantener el fuego de nuevo, y ni siquiera estaba chamuscado. Respiraba con dificultad, sin embargo, ella no tiene que ser un genio para saber que el fuego se comió el aire, por lo que probablemente fue un poco mareado, la opurtunidad perfecta.

Por el momento esto había registrado ya había puesto en marcha hacia adelante sobre el suelo quemado, y aterrizó un golpe en la mandíbula cuadrada. Naome puso un poco de cenizas en el último segundo, sin embargo, así que lo que debería haber hecho añicos la mandíbula sólo lo tiró lejos el equilibrio y en el aire a pocos metros. Bueno, llegó el punto a través.

"Eso fue impresionante, pero su destino fue sellado el momento en que fue elegido como su oponente." Él dijo desafiante. Ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar ese desafío.

"Suena como un disco rayado. Mira, te voy a dejar claro!" Ella perdió su temperamento, o al menos parecía. Realmente se estaba preparando para el mejor momento. Se trataba de la sincronización.

"La vida shinobi no es sobre el destino! Se trata de un wheck de un montón de suerte y buen tiempo! Vivimos y morimos basado en nuestra habilidad! Rendirse y llorar" destino "es una vergüenza para todos los hombres y mujeres que han recorrido este camino antes que tú, y todos los que van a viajar en el futuro! " Ella se echó hacia delante, Bunshins spam que flanqueaban su izquierda y derecha. Neji utiliza Kaiten para deshacerse de los primeros, pero el resto se quedó atrás, antes de que todos comenzaron a retirarse por una señal desconocida.

Las etiquetas que se había caído en el borde de los kaiten eran etiquetas sifón. Bueno, la versión modificada de todos modos. La versión original no absorbería chakra humano, esta versión lo hizo. Así que los kaiten convirtió rápidamente en un buffet.

Naome sonrió cuando las marcas empezaron a brillar, y cuando Neji se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya era demasiado tarde. Otra diferencia entre la etiqueta original y Hybrid fue que estos sólo mantuvieron una cierta cantidad de chakra antes de su segunda función activada. Esta función era la de utilizar el chakra para crear la más brillante llamarada chakra se ve en las naciones elementales!

Sí, visitando Hinata cada dos días con un Bunshin realmente valió la pena. Si el Byakugan pudo ver chakra, por qué no darle algo que ver?

Neji gritó de dolor mientras su plena actividad Byakugan estaba cegado hasta el punto que lo único que podía ver era blanco. Sus manos se aferraron a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió los golpes de aterrizaje en su cuerpo. De hecho, sería bienvenido inconsciencia en este punto, porque el dolor era como nada de lo que había conocido antes.

Sorprendentemente, se encontró atado y atado, pero todavía está muy despierto. Podía oír la respiración Naome cerca, que estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia y no podía hacer nada. ¿Fue su destino a perder de una manera tan lamentable?

"Hinata me dijo lo que pasó cuando eran niños." En lugar de terminar con él, optó por hablar. ¿Qué le importaba lo que dijo que el fracaso, aunque fuera de él?

"Si no te gusta la forma del Hyuuga, entonces supongo que tendré que cambiarlo, cuando me convierta en Hokage." Y la gran confianza en que la declaración le hizo abrir los ojos sensetive. Cabello hasta los hombros de Naome fue enmarcada por el Sol desde su punto de vista, y se veía como un ángel. No, no es un ángel, desde este punto de vista, se veía más como un mártir.

En ese momento, con su visión aún borrosa y una derrota sonando en sus manos, se la creyó.

**Seguí dilatar y mira dónde me ha llevado! Mala autor, malo!**

LC; * Suspiro * ... Soy todo el mundo lo siento, no era mi intención tomar tanto tiempo.

Naruto, ella no se presentó a hacerlo por un mes y luego, cuando ella comenzó hace cuatro días que fluyó a la derecha en salir de ella y sobre el teclado.

LC, por favor, perdóname! Lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto!


	8. A partir de otoño

LC, odio hacer esto ahora. Sólo me molestan por alguna razón.

Naruto, es porque se le han acabado las cosas de que hablar.

Sasuke; Así que ahora usted está aburrido. ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos ir?

LC; * Suspiro * ... supongo.

Sasuke; Espera ... ¿En serio?

Naruto; Así de fácil? Realmente podemos ir?

LC, no puedo seguir haciendo esto, es tan rancio. Sólo quiero comenzar el capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad; En la Rusia soviética, Naruto es tu dueño! Soy básicamente fanfic esclavo de Naruto.

Capítulo 8, tres bolsas llenas.

"Winner, Naome Uzumaki." Un alboroto comenzó en la multitud, pero en lugar de las negativas esperadas medio de su victoria, éstos eran vítores. Naome parpadeó como un búho hacia las personas en el estadio y se preguntó por qué su garganta se sentía tan fuerte ahora.

Así que esto es lo que se sentía, a ser tratado como si fuera alguien que vale la pena ver. Los ojos de todos sobre ella, se sentía increíble para el huérfano hambriento de atención.

Ella sonrió y saludó a la multitud, risa ruidosa y sin restricciones por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La siguiente fue la pelea de Sasuke, pero él no estaba allí. Ella dudaba que perderá por default embargo. Él estaría aquí, será mejor que estar aquí. Si no llega a tiempo que lo había pummel!

Ella fue a la caja de la competencia y le dio un lugar al lado de Shikamaru. Él le sonrió con su habitual, esto es problemático, forma. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sacó un kunai que jugar con, inclinándose fácilmente en la barandilla y mirando hacia abajo en una mezcla de expectación y preocupación. Esperando a Sasuke para hacer su entrada, esperando que él llega a tiempo.

"¿Dónde está ese teme." Ella murmuró, manteniendo el kunai equilibrado sobre un dedo y una expresión molesta en su rostro. Ella parpadeó cuando otro chûnin apareció al lado del chico supervisor y parecía susurrar algo al oído. ¿Estaría descalificado?

"Uno de los competidor aún no ha llegado por lo que estaremos posponiendo este partido. ¿Le Temari y Shikamaru Nara favor bajar?" Era media contento de que no se vería obligado a renunciar, medio molesto por el trato especial. ¿Por qué tener todo le entregó en bandeja de plata cuando todo lo que tenía a su favor era mucho clan de muertos? ¿Y qué si él era el último Uchiha? ¿Por qué se recibe un tratamiento especial?

"Buena suerte Shika-kun!" Ella se rió de su exprssion deprimido. No le gustaba la lucha contra las niñas. Solía pensar que era sexista pero parecía odiar luchando chicos en igual medida, probablemente porque él simplemente no le gustaba moverse demasiado.

"Tal vez debería renunciar?" Murmuró en voz alta a sí mismo. Los ojos de Naome brillaron mischef y antes de Shikamaru tuvo la oportunidad de protestar, fue empujado por la barandilla y bajar a la arena de abajo.

"Sólo será más problemático para tomar los exámenes de nuevo, ¿verdad Shika-kun?" Ella llamó a él, tratando de mantener respeto hacia atrás la risa. Temari estaba esperando ya por su oponente y amable Naome del esperado Shika le golpearon rápidamente.

Ser celoso es una tontería, después de todo, no era como si ella y Shikamaru estaban saliendo! Por lo menos no de manera oficial, aunque ella deseaba tipo de lo posible. No le gustaba esa manera de todos modos, no eran más que buenos amigos. Él era el único que conocía la historia completa, sin embargo, y que no le importaría salir con él.

Sin embargo, si le gustaba esa chica Temari no podían fecha en absoluto! Ellos eran de mundos completamente diferentes! Dos aldeas sólo mantienen unidos por una alianza inestable! Uno de ellos tendría que mudarse de su pueblo natal, si lo hicieran se reúnen, no es que lo harí -kun totalmente merecía a alguien mucho mejor que ella!

Naome no se dio cuenta que estaba rechinando los dientes hasta que accidentalmente se mordió la lengua. Para ser franco, la sangre tiene un sabor desagradable. Ella lo escupió y contempló salir a tomar un trago de agua para quitar el sabor. No lo hizo, sin embargo, debido a una ráfaga de viento le dijo que la pelea había comenzado.

A menudo se cree que actuó como un hombre viejo. Jugó juegos antiguos como el hombre Shogi, y Go, y habló en una voz arrastrada fuera dibujado como si fuera problemático para mover los labios para dar forma a las palabras. Incluso encorvado todo el tiempo como un hombre viejo y cansado. Esta pelea fue como se imaginaba un shinobi mayor puede luchar, como tal vez Hokage-jiji el día de hoy, cuando se saltó la invasión.

Podía moverse rápidamente cuando quería, después de todo, él evitó primer golpe de Temari sin ningún problema. Él era fuerte, así, apuñaló dos kunai en la pared y se puso de pie en la parte superior de ellos. Eso significaba que estaban lo suficientemente lejos en la pared que su peso no le desequilibrio y hacerlos caer. Fue un mensaje muy sutil y se aprobó sin reservas.

Él sólo había mostrado Temari que era más fuerte y más rápido que sus apariciones proclamaron. Normalmente tener a alguien subestimación que era una buena cosa, en algunos casos, sin embargo, acantilados trabajaron aún mejor. Bluffs, como demostración de fuerza y velocidad de Shikamaru, a pesar de que había más que probable suplementado con chakra.

Su siguiente paso fue ponerse a cubierto detrás de unos árboles, a la sombra del estadio. Eso aumentaría su rango también, pero con todo el espacio libre entre él y Temari se vería su sombra proveniente de una milla de distancia.

"¿Qué piensas, Shika-kun? Pensó. Temari tenía la ventaja, se podía luchar a larga distancia y era un estratega, lo que significa que puede ver a través de los trucos Shika-kun jugó.

Hubo un aumento de KI se volvió hacia ella, Naome había hecho caso omiso de ella, ya que no podía hacer nada por el momento y probablemente ni siquiera pelear con él, pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más molesto. Y menos controlada. KI Menos controlada podría ser detectado por todos a su alrededor también, pero el KI concentrada sólo iba dirigida a ella, por lo que sólo ella podía sentirlo.

Gaara miró impaciente. Su lucha se había aplazado y la persona que realmente quería era enfrentar a sólo unos metros de él. Ella se resistió a la tentación de mirarlo, porque sabía que le excita y ella realmente no quería empezar una pelea aquí y ahora.

Naome decidió que odiaba ver a la gente pelea. La pelea en sí era genial, pero sería mucho mejor si pudiera participar. Simplemente mirando y esperando a que hacen sus movimientos era enloquecedor, y, francamente, era muy aburrido.

Shikamaru estaba mostrando. No en el típico espíritu examen Chunin, pero en el there's-a-cute-girl-Yo-como-observación-me espíritu. Casi podía sentir los ojos de Naome siguiéndolo cuando se movía. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no pensaría menos de él si perdía, pero también sabía que sería ganar ganar algunos puntos de bonificación. Puede que también le dará un poco de confianza para confesar finalmente a ella. Qué problemático confesaba supone que es? Vio Ino hacerlo a Sasuke de vuelta todos los días en la academia!

Así que se mostró un poco con la esperanza de que Naome estaría impresionado. ¿Era eso tan malo? Claro, era molesto, así que muy, pero un montón de cosas que eran problemáticos. Además, ella está impresionada con él no era molesto, incluso si el método utilizado para llegar a ese punto era.

Al final, él atrapó con algunas etiquetas de explosivos que había escondido alrededor de las empuñaduras de tres kunai. Hizo a la explosión a la basura, sin darse cuenta de los trozos de papel unidas, y el auge resultante fue ensordecedor. Él fue declarado ganador por nocaut, y él pensó que había hecho un buen papel suficiente, que había utilizado varias tácticas avanzadas y ganó con bastante facilidad, conservando chakra.

La conservación de chakra, que fue un gran punto de hoy. Él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, o al menos lo sospechaba. Los exámenes de Chunin era la mejor opurtunidad para una invasión, lo que con la falta de seguridad y el mayor número de turistas en el pueblo. Sólo esperaba que saldrían de este sin perder nada.

"Shika-kun!" Él estaba dirigiendo hacia la escalera cuando fue _glomped_ por un Naome volar. Cogido por sorpresa, fue arrastrado fuera de sus pies y aterrizó en el suelo, pero en realidad no era tan problemático.

"Eso fue genial! Los explosivos al final fue tan inesperado! Estabas increíble con la bola de fuego detrás de ti!" Estaba emocionado, y no tuvo reparos en demostrarlo. El verdadero Naome Uzumaki, sin nada en el camino o reservarse nada. Estaba empezando a echar de menos.

"Problemático Naome-chan, ¿te das cuenta de todo el público está viendo?" Naome parpadeó y miró a su posición, luego a las gradas, un rubor extendiendo a lo largo de sus mejillas. Él habría rió si divertían sido un poco de miedo de su venganza.

"Vamos a por ellos!" Era su turno a parpadear como un ciervo atrapado en una linterna con un rubor sobre las mejillas. Estaba orgulloso de decir que él no lo hizo, de hecho, resultar demasiado problemático cuando se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No, esto no era molesto en absoluto.

"Pájaros del amor bien, si no te importa que nos tienen que empezar el próximo partido." Maldición supervisores del examen con sentidos podridos de tiempo.

Naome rió y luego lo ayudó a levantarse. Ella sombered un poco cuando recordó Sasuke todavía no estaba en la arena, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ella sólo tendría que reservar fuerzas para golpearlo en la cabeza después.

Kankuro perdió su partido sin siquiera intentarlo. Eso no tiene ningún sentido sin embargo. ¿Por qué molestarse en venir en absoluto si usted planea renunciar de inmediato? Naome frunció el ceño hacia la componen usando niño y sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por la cosa en su espalda, envuelto en vendas. ¿Qué era esa cosa?

"Vamos a esperar diez minutos para que Uchiha Sasuke a aparecer. Si él no ha llegado ese momento del tiempo será descalificado." Naome sintió Shika squeaze la mano para tranquilizarlo y sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Sasuke fue el último de un prestigioso clan. Una invasión fue planeada para el día de hoy. Orochimaru estaba interesado en él. ¿Podría haber sido secuestrado? ¿Qué pasa con Kakashi-sensei, ¿no le miraba?

"Voy a matarlo". Naome decidió al final de siete minutos. Sasuke tenía menos de tres minutos para llegar allí o lo iba a cazar y lo golpearon a una pulgada de su vida por lo que su preocupación. No necesitaba nada más estrés de lo que ya estaba tratando. Hokage-jiji mejor su ascenso ya han cedido para después de todo lo que ha hecho por este pueblo!

Naome estalló en un sudor invisible, sus rasgos cuidadosamente educado, como quedaron sólo treinta segundos. Sasuke Uchiha puta iba a matarlo! No había excusa para que emule su sensei ahora de todos los tiempos! Si él se presentó con su nariz en un libro naranja se llevaría a cabo personalmente sus ritos finales!

En su forma actual, tal vez el estrés del día por fin había llegado a ella. Se había enfrentado a un oponente de rango S, trató de mentir a los más cercanos a ella, tuvo que adaptarse a tener un segundo empuje niño en su vida, y tuvo que prepararse para una invasión, mientras que conocer los antes mencionados S-rank oponente estaba interesado en la adopción de su hijo y lo convierta en un experimento científico glorificado! Así que cuando Sasuke apareció con su sensei en un remolino de hojas dramática que probablemente dejaron las fangirls ensordecedores todos en las gradas, que era un poco molesto.

"Usted. Son. Tarde!" Ella resistió el impulso de estrangular a los dos hombres que tenía delante. Podía sentir Shikamaru encogido detrás de ella y en ese momento ella no le importaba. Estaba enfadada, aunque su aspecto exterior no indicó que el KI se dirigía al sharingan empuñando shinobi era más que suficiente para aclarar su punto.

"Maa, así que aún no ha sido descalificado por lo que técnicamente no es tarde." Kakashi disputó con su lógica suicida. Deseaba claramente a morir una muerte dolorosa.

"Sensei, que no tenía ninguna razón para llegar tarde. Te vi anoche." Ella gruñó. Ella se ocuparía de él más tarde.

Shika y ella se quedaron para comenzar el ascenso por las escaleras a la caja de la competencia. Naome no le importó, de hecho, si su calmado, un poco de tiempo a solas con Shika debe dejar que explique ese beso improvisado antes.

"Ano, Shika-kun, de antes-!" ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado? Había estado tan preocupada preguntándose donde su compañero de equipo era que se le olvidó lo que le esperaba aquí. Su oponente, un jinchuriki, un uno loco en eso. Y él estaba de pie al otro lado de la sala, frente a dos shinobi extranjero. Probablemente sirvieron daimyos entre el público.

Shikamaru inconscientemente movió delante de Naome como arena pululaban por la sala, arrastrando los dos desafortunados savias, y luego aplastarlas hasta formar una pasta fina. La sangre salpicó las paredes, el suelo, los restos de tejido lleno de basura todo. Gaara observó todo esto con la misma mirada apática, pero sus ojos _brillaban con la locura._

No tenía miedo. Él se sorprendió cuando él pensó que uno. No era simplemente un tipo peligroso que Naome miró como si fuera un bistec elección y él reaccionó dando un paso delante de ella. Él _quiso_ ojos para permanecer en el jinchuriki, para no darle la espalda. _Si haces daño a esta chica me_ mata _usted._

Gaara lo miró a los ojos y Shikamaru voluntad cualquier sentimiento de miedo a desaparecer. Este fue quien Naome iba a luchar y no estaría luchando solo. Incluso si no podía igualar a un Jinchuuriki, ella sabría que estaba esperando. Esperaría por ella, y hasta que estuvo listo y había terminado la protección de su hogar y los hijos, que había decirle que la amaba.

Naome por otro lado, era _muy_ miedo. ¿Cómo puede alguien matar tan fácilmente, incluso parecen disfrutar de ella? ¿Cómo puede un niño a terminar así? ¿Fue por la persona, la cosa dentro de él, o los que le rodean? Tenía un mal presentimiento de que sabía que, después de todo, las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes.

Hubo un tiempo cuando era pequeña, cuando los ciudadanos constantemente haciendo caso omiso de ella llegaría a ella. Ella se detenía en medio de la calle y tratar de hacer contacto visual con alguien, a cualquiera, pero que iban a ver a través de ella. Como si no estuviera allí.Odiaba eso.

Llevaba los colores brillantes, de color naranja tiene la mejor reacción. No fue suficiente, sin embargo, así que sacó una broma. Eso funcionó, pero sólo por un rato. Así que sacó más, hasta que ella se retiraba ellos constantemente, una nueva meta diaria. Se convirtió en una adicción no es diferente de cualquier otro mecanismo de defensa utilizado por shinobi.

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras subían de nuevo a la caja. Shika la siguió a un rincón tranquilo, donde pudieron ver el partido, pero que enviaría un mensaje claro de no molestarlos. ¿Quieres Sasuke estar bien? ¿O se tiene un pelo como Lee? Naome ni siquiera quería considerar la opción final.

Naome sintió la mano de Shika en la de ella y dijo con severidad a calmarse. Tenía que ser paciente. Tenía que estar listo y atento a lo señalaría el comienzo de una invasión. Se preguntó, ¿qué había pasado con sus dos Bunshins? Los disfrazados de Kabuto y Hikaru-chan?

_Kabuto Bunshin POV!_

Llevaba una capa y la máscara de ANBU, de pie detrás de un montón de asientos que estaban llenos de civiles. El único ninja que podía ver eran Kiba y Hinata, no es que él podía permitir que el que él los conocía.

Después de salir de la casa de cuatro Naome shinobi había saltado y "escoltados" traerlo de vuelta a la base temporal que utilizaban. Allí, el Hikaru Bunshin habían llevado a otra habitación. Supuso que no habían descubierto el ardid, ya que Hikaru no había disipado.

En cuanto a él, que había sido dejado de pasear por los experimentos. Un montón de cosas horribles que buscan, cada una más que suficiente para batir a su estómago. Él trató de forzar con algunos de ellos, por lo que no parecería sospechoso por lo que los habitantes podía descansar en paz. Más de una vez se maldijo a la real y Orochimaru Kabuto, por el trato cruel de vidas humanas.

Él había sido sacudida por la experiencia, pero no podía dejar que él mismo se interrumpa ahora. La mejor cosa a hacer sería la de obtener la mayor información posible y utilizarlo para sabotauge planes de Orochimaru. Así buscó a los cuatro ninjas que lo había llevado hasta allí.

"Ah, bueno Sound cuatro, revisemos sus partes en el plan. Sólo para asegurarse de que recuerdas todo." Se puso su mejor tono condescendiente. Era difícil imaginar lo que Kabuto haría en cada situación, ella no lo conocía tan bien, pero podía dar su mejor conjetura.

"No te hagas el bastardo arrogante tan jodido!" La mujer de pelo rojo, llamado Tayuya, gritó. Abundante cantidad de malas palabras, pelo rojo impactante, y su arma era genjutsu basan en su flauta. Ella parecía no llevar a ningún otro tipo de armas, pero apuesto a que tenía una marca de maldición o algo así.

"Una mujer no debe usar este lenguaje, Tayuya." El gordo, Jirobo arrastrando las palabras en lo débil que sonaba como un acento provinciano del sur. Kabuto no estaba seguro acerca de sus habilidades, pero alcanzó a ver la marca de maldición en el camino a la base.

"Ambos te callas!" Kidomaru era la materia de la rareza. Tenía seis brazos y su esquina se llenó de algunas bandas de oro que estaban claramente lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostener su peso. Parecían bastante sólido.

"¿Podemos responder a la pregunta de Kabuto? Preferiblemente antes de que nos convertimos en experimentos?" Sakon tenía dos cabezas, y por lo que podía ver la otra cabeza fue nombrado Ukon. Compartieron un cuerpo. Fueron saimese gemelos?

"Bien, ¿qué carajo nunca." Tayuya suspiró, dejando a su lado una pelea a gritos con Jirobo.

El sonido de cuatro estaban destinados para crear una barrera alrededor del Sandaime y Orochimaru-sama, (Kabuto se sintió mal en referencia a Orochimaru como sama) de modo que nadie pudiera interferir con la lucha. Eso fue todo. Parecía como una pérdida de gran shinobi en los ojos de Kabuto pero por lo menos que podía hacer algo al respecto antes de que sucediera.

Él encontró un mapa en "su" mesa de la base y se encontró en la cocina, lo que le hizo pensar. ¿Qué pasa si, por ejemplo, el sonido de cuatro no pudieron llevar a cabo sus funciones como consecuencia de algunas drogas en la cena?

Buscó en la sección de química para algo así y dio en el clavo. Parecía Kabuto le gusta etiquetar todo con claridad y concisión, incluso hay marcas que se enumeran o no se pudo detectar por shinobi!

Había uno llamado la droga Interrupción Chakra. De acuerdo con la pequeña pestaña de la información adjunta, sólo sería perceptible cuando la víctima trató de usar chakra. Por ejemplo, una técnica de barrera estanca? Entonces el chakra fluctuará salvajemente, haciendo su jutsu inestable. Kabuto no confiaba lo suficiente como para tratar de usar cualquier otra cosa, y esto sonaba prometedor.

En realidad, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba que sería para colarse en sus platos. Era ciertamente torpe, y dado un poco más de tiempo que podría haber pensado en algo un poco más elegante. Como si fuera lo único que tenía que hacer era henge en un nuevo miembro del personal y se le dio el "honor" de la entrega de la cena el sonido de cuatro.

Puso la droga durante el paseo a su habitación, dejó sobre la mesa, y se escapó sin despertar sospechas. Todos estaban un poco preocupados por tratar de gritar más de sí. Una vez hecho esto, volvió a 'su' laboratorio y procedió a tratar de descifrar algunos de estos papeles.

"Kabuto-san, peticiones Orochimaru-sama su permiso." No lo hizo por accidente eep, que él consideraba una pequeña victoria. Él asintió con la cabeza al lacayo que había sido enviado a buscarlo antes de tomar rápidamente el mapa de su escritorio nuevo. Él buscaba frenéticamente la oficina de Orochimaru y lo encontró en la planta baja, que tenía una mejor prisa.

"Ororchimaru-sama?" Llamó a la puerta educadamente a la puerta, trató de recordar cómo Kabuto había actuado ese día en el monumento de piedra.

"Entrar, Kabuto-kun." Kabuto se tragó su miedo, lo enterró tan profundamente como pudo, y obedeció.

"Mañana es el día de mi antigua casa se cae." La serpiente siseó de placer. Kabuto luchó para no mostrar sus verdaderas emociones y sonrió lánguidamente.

"¿Cómo Naome-san reaccionar?" Kabuto se ajustó las gafas y comenzó su informe, tratando de hacer que suene como si viniera desde su punto de vista en lugar de Naome de.

"Ella no es muy bueno en ocultar lo que realmente siente, ella estaba evidentemente interesado en ser capaz de salir de la aldea." Orochimaru Kabuto sonrió y se preguntó en qué estaba pensando.

"Recuerda Kabuto-kun, no da la señal hasta que el Uno-cola hace su aparición." Él asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión, a pesar de entrar en pánico interno y seguro de lo que la señal se supone que es.

Esto lo dejó al borde de enloquecer, de pie ANBU atuendo detrás de una multitud de civiles inocentes y dos de sus amigos. ¿Cuál fue la señal?¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, que daría lugar a esta invasión? En caso de que importa?

Hinata comenzó a toser durante la primera pelea, se puso peor cuando ella se desmayó. Kiba estaba preocupada por su compañero de equipo, y Kabuto estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

"Yo le voy a prisa al hospital." Él ya estaba recogiendo el cuerpo de la heredera Hyuuga y mentalmente calcular cuánto tiempo le tomaría por la azotea.

"Che". Kibda no le gustaba la idea de esto, pero no podía decir nada en contra de un miembro del ANBU. Además, Hinata necesitaba atención médica. Cuando el ANBU se fue, llevando a su distancia al tratamiento, se dio cuenta de que el olor era familiar. Eso ANBU olía como el tipo Kabuto desde el primer examen.

Kabuto Hinata cayó apagado en la sala de emergencia antes de que él se dio cuenta de que había estado muy estúpido. ¿Por qué se necesita saber la señal? Ni siquiera era real! Sin embargo, tuvo la opurtunidad mejor posible mientras henged como Kabuto.

Él decidió que la invasión iba a estar terminado antes de que comenzara. Menos mal que abastecido de provisiones antes de salir de la base de Orochimaru.

_Hikaru Bunshin POV!_

Hikaru estaba sentado solo en una habitación vacía. La puerta no estaba aún cerrada, pero él no había intentado escapar todavía. Estaba medio jugando cariñosamente con un perro de peluche y preguntándose por qué nadie había llegado pulg El único que entró hasta el momento había sido una mujer que le dio un plato de algo que podría haber sido la comida. Hizo caso omiso de ella desde un Bunshin no necesitaba alimentos y como un ser humano que estaba en contra de comer cualquier cosa que se mueva.

Estaba aburrido, y sabía que el día de los exámenes ya había comenzado. Él no había conseguido ningún recuerdo de otro Bunshin, así que no estaba seguro de lo que su próximo plan de acción debe ser. En el final, sin embargo, el aburrimiento ganó.

Tenía una opurtunidad rara, sentado aquí solo, sin vigilancia, y muy subestimado detrás de una puerta abierta de la base secreta de Orochimaru. Con esto en mente, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente sentados alrededor.

En caso de que estaba siendo observado, no deje caer el henge. Se acercó a la puerta, como Hikaru y extendió la mano para el mango. Fue duro, con las manos que parecían demasiado pequeños, para girar el mando, pero se las arregló.

La sala estaba vacía y no hay alarmas se va fuera. Él parpadeó y sonrió con picardía. Giró a la izquierda y comenzó dando tumbos fuera. O se había encontrado con alguien o que iba a encontrar algo bueno para destruir. Tal vez podría encontrar algunas de las notas de Orochimaru sobre la marca de maldición, eso sería útil. O tal vez las identidades de otros espías?

Él encontró el laboratorio después de una búsqueda superficial, pero no había nadie en casa. Sus pequeños cejas scrunched juntos cuando él hizo un mohín. Fue a través de toda la base, pero estaba vacío, salvo por un par de experimentos inteligentes semi ido mal. Quienes le hizo estremecerse.

Él fue a la oficina de Orochimaru. Había un escritorio con una mano whithered en él, tenía un anillo alrededor de un dedo. Fuera lo que fuese, parecía importante. Orochimaru no parecía el tipo de persona para mantener un don Knick inútil. Así que se metió en el bolsillo el anillo. No podía hacerse a la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que era real, en descomposición, y olía a los altos cielos.

Siendo esta pequeña realidad era una molestia, por lo que ahora decidió disipar la henge, dejando un Bunshin de pie Naome en una oficina de ninja renegado. Ella parpadeó, un poco desorientado por el cambio repentino de altura.

Ella revolvió su escritorio, encontró notas sobre jutsu prohibido, pero nada importante. Parecía que casi todo lo de valor había sido tomada. El resto probablemente iba a ser tomada más tarde, después de Konoha fue supuestamente destruido. Oh, bueno, eso significaba que tenía cosas para destruir.

Encontró un par fresco de los vidrios polarizados de naranja en uno de los cajones y decidió mantenerlos como un trofeo. Cuando ella se los puso, se dio cuenta de por qué Orochimaru los tenía. Fue una carrera a ver el mundo como este.

Los documentos sobre los vasos explicaron que no había un sello en cada lente, en la lente derecha era un sello que reveló firmas chakra ocultos, de la izquierda era un sello para guaging la salud de cualquier cosa viva miraba a! Significado vio a los niveles de chakra, la tasa de latidos del corazón, las lesiones ocultas o no-oculto, incluso si se estaba usando chakra para alterar la apariencia!

Ella se alegró de que no había pensado en tomar un buen vistazo a Bunshin Kabuto a través de estos vasos, de lo contrario hubiera realizado su segundo al mando había sido reemplazado. Ella tragó saliva al pensar en lo que eso habría significado antes se obligó a concentrarse.

Así que ella tiene un par fresco de anteojos sin receta, que era genial. Encontró notas en varios prohibido, yuck, jutsu. Estos fueron jutsu como Edo Tensei, que encontró el _original de_ desplazamiento para.

El avance de la pantalla que había sido escrito por el Nidaime, el propio Tobirama Senju. Ella leyó la descripción de la técnica, por pura curiosidad sin ningún deseo de utilizar una técnica prohibida, y se horrorizó.

Edo Tensei fue utilizada para resucitar shinobi que había muerto para ser utilizado en las tácticas suicidas. Miró a la fecha en el libro, y concluyó que había sido creado durante la guerra, cuando shinobi dispuesto a tomar las misiones suicidas habría sido útil. El hecho de un Hokage podría crear algo como esto, sin embargo, no se sienta bien con ella.

Se obligó a poner el libro en su bolsa, porque de repente tuvo una idea. Para tener este libro, tenía la intención de utilizar esta técnica. Podría usarlo en Hokage-jiji? Tal vez él convocaría a alguien que era más fuerte de lo que era!

Los ojos de Naome apretados cerrados mientras se obligó a calmarse. Piense en esto como una misión. Tenía que terminar de pasar por estas cosas, entonces ella había puesto de nuevo a todos sus experimentos. Tenía que asegurarse de que Orochimaru no tenía ninguna más espías que ella no conoce.

Había más jutsu prohibido, pero ella estaba demasiado asustada para mirarlos. ¿Qué otras cosas crueles que se enumeran aquí? Ella encontró una lista detallada de los experimentos, los planes para futuros experimentos, y algo llamó la maldición nivel Seal dos. Eso sonó mal.

Eso es todo lo que encontró, sin embargo, no importa cómo se peinaba la habitación nada a destacar a ella. Además del anillo, los cristales y desplazamiento del Nidaime, no quedaba nada en la oficina. Parecía que ya había tomado todo lo importante fuera.

Suspiró antes de tomar un mapa de la base que encontró y se dirigía a los laboratorios. Era el momento de desactivar cualquier y todos los experimentos aquí, entonces seguir adelante.

Fue a través de los laboratorios, teniendo todos los documentos en caso de que son importantes, que hago misericordia a las cosas que flotan en tubos. Todo esto fue horrible! ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan retorcida y cruel?

Si ella no era un Bunshin, habría perdido su almuerzo. Por así decirlo, la sensación de náuseas fue todo lo consume en el momento en que terminó. Felizmente rompió todo lo que ella podía alcanzar. Eso no era todo lo que había sin embargo.

Ella se movía por los pasillos, en dirección a un nivel más bajo de las células donde se supone se celebraron candidatos experimento, cuando conoció a alguien.

El muchacho era tal vez uno o dos años mayor que ella, pálida como el papel con el pelo negro corto. La vio y entrecerró los ojos, pero ni siquiera un atisbo de emoción asomaba.

"¿Qué es un ninja de Konoha haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó, sus manos acariciando un pergamino. Era evidente que estaba al tanto de su presencia allí. ¿Era uno de los hombres de Orochimaru?

"Mi nombre es Naome Uzumaki, y estoy un poco de romper cosas. Normalmente las cosas que brilla intensamente en tarros." Ella snarked, mostrando un signo de la victoria. Si atacado, podía llevarlo?

"A continuación, nuestros objetivos no difieren." Él pareció relajarse un poco, guardando el pergamino, pero dejando la bolsa que estaba en abierto. Él sería capaz de llegar a ella rápidamente si intentaba algo.

"¿Has venido de las células inferiores? ¿Ya destruir todo lo que hay o tengo que bajar y terminar?" Ella preguntó, señalando por el camino por donde había venido.

"Yo maté a todas las personas de las células, no había otros experimentos o información." Ella asintió con la cabeza, un poco aliviada de no tener que hacer nada.

"Bueno, entonces creo que es hora de liberarme. Tengo que informar a Hokage-sama." No volvió la espalda, en lugar de nuevo paso a paso hasta que ella había doblado la esquina. Luego cerrojo de la puerta. Ese tipo era raro, pero él no parecía ser un enemigo. Tal vez había sido un espía que trabaja para su pueblo, fingiendo trabajar para Orochimaru.

El chico pálido parpadeó cuando la chica se había ido. Ella no estaba en el informe. Mentalmente se hizo el equivalente no-emocional de un encogimiento de hombros y se mudó a una habitación lejos de donde estaba en la lista el hijo del jinchuriki había sido llevado a.

Encontró a la habitación, y había incluso un plato de lo que podría haber sido gachas y algunos juguetes, pero ningún niño. Si tuviera emociones se habría sentido un poco molesto ya que su objetivo secundario fue para recuperar al niño a ser entrenados en la raíz para Danzo-sama. Como si fuera, cerró la puerta y miró al resto de la base, en caso de que el niño se había alejado o ha tomado algún otro lugar.

Tendría que decirle a Danzo-sama que Hiruzen-sama parecer había enviado a sus hombres en la base. Tal como dijo la chica, los laboratorios estaban todos decemated. No había nada que salvar a recuperar por Danzo-sama, sólo destrucción y cadáveres. La chica era una demoliciones proffessional parece. Ella dejó ninguna pista en cuanto a su identidad, a pesar de que era un trabajo de mala calidad para salir sin hacer nada acerca de él o control de las células más bajas para sí misma. Él podría haber estado mintiendo.

El Naome Bunshin llegó a la superficie sin ningún preámbulo. En un momento ella estaba en un pasillo oscuro, el siguiente que salía hacia la luz cegadora de la mañana. Se tomó unos minutos para que sus ojos se adapten y se abrió paso a la arena, la planificación para dar las cosas que ella recogió a la original.

_Kabuto Bunshin POV!_

Kabuto estaba de pie cerca de las paredes exteriores. Él había razonado que no importa cuántos espías Orochimaru tenía en el interior, la fuerza tenía que estar esperando más allá de las paredes que albergan de Konoha. Practicó el sigilo que hizo Naome un maestro travesuras mientras se agachaba a través de las puertas.

En realidad no fue difícil encontrar la fuerza principal. Aunque se trataba de un grupo de ninjas, es muy difícil de ocultar un gran grupo de personas. El grupo número cincuenta y seis de ellos fueron en torno a un conjunto sello.

Las cejas de Kabuto arrugadas con curiosidad como lo reconoció como siendo utilizado para convocar. Iban a llamar a algo, probablemente, algo grande para derribar las paredes. Si se les permitiera hacer eso, entonces que habían causan mucho daño!

Era un Bunshin, como tal, no podía utilizar el jutsu convocatoria que Naome podía. Lo que significaba que no podía luchar contra todo lo que provenía de la matriz. Lo cual, lógicamente, significaba que tenía que tener alguna manera por cincuenta shinobi antes de que llegara activado.

Si él era el original, que podría convocar a un centenar de Bunshins para hacerlos caer de golpe. Sin embargo, incluso si él no había utilizado mucho de su chakra, que no tenía lo suficiente para que muchos. Bunshins podrían hacer Bunshins, pero sólo alrededor de diez o má és de que se convirtieron en inestable. Eso significaba que tenía que ser creativo. Lo bueno es que él era un Bunshin del maestro broma.

Se puso trampas en todo el perímetro, unos mortales que utilizan veneno en lugar de las nubes de pintura. Etiquetas estallido aparejado para ser lanzado en el medio del grupo cuando se activa la trampa. Para un toque final, sacó un centinela y henged al hombre para crear confusión cuando surgió su trampa.

No había ningún punto de ponerlo fuera, así que cuando él estaba seguro de que todo estaba listo, hizo una señal. Con eso, kunai se arrojó desde todos los ángulos directamente en el grupo. Algunos éxito, otros no, pero el verdadero peligro estaba envuelto alrededor de las empuñaduras.

Etiquetas Normalmente explosión se atan al final, era fácil de hacer en el fragor de la batalla. Desde que había tenido el tiempo sin embargo, y quería tomarlos por sorpresa, se había envuelto las etiquetas alrededor de la empuñadura. La ola terminó y estaban empezando a reaccionar a la amenaza cuando el boom sonó.

Se había puesto a cubierto detrás de un árbol decentemente grueso, para evitar ser disipado. Cuando el humo se disipó sólo diez de los ninjas se quedaron y los que fueron heridos gravemente. Él tachado.

Una vez hecho esto, se puso de pie en medio de la matriz. Dudaba cincuenta shinobi era la suma total de la fuerza, y él sabía que las explosiones eran grandes y lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer mucha atención. La gente, ya sea de Oto o Konoha, llegarían a investigar.

Borró la matriz, se aseguró de que no quedaba nadie con vida, y se desvaneció en una nube de humo justo cuando alcanzó a ver a Konoha ANBU. Bueno, su trabajo aquí se hace.

_Punto de vista de Naome!_

Naome gruñó de sorpresa cuando los recuerdos se dieron a conocer en su cabeza. El dolor de cabeza acompañante era implacable. Santo Sage pero eso era malo! Ella resistió el impulso de gemir y se frotó los ojos cansados. Las cosas que había visto iban a perseguir sus sueños en los próximos días, ella lo sabía.

"Naome-chan?" Manos de Shika sobre su hombro ayudaron a tierra y ella dio un suspiro tembloroso.

"Una de las Bunshins de ayer disipó. Era malo." Ella murmuró en respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa. El medio parecía que no quería saber, pero ella no podía decirle lo que pase. La escena en la matriz era tan fácil. Ella había conocido a aquellos hombres morirían, y ella no había dudado.

Ella a centrarse en la lucha de abajo y se preguntó en todo. Sasuke era más rápido, utilizó un estilo que le recordaba a Lee, pero no fue Goken. Era sólo la velocidad que le hizo pensar en el tazón cortado muchacho de ceja tupida. Podría haber copiado sus movimientos con el sharingan, pero supuso que Sasuke que podrían sentirse como hacer trampa.

Hizo una nota mental, junto a muchos otros, a trabajar en el entrenamiento de velocidad. No podía quedarse atrás el último Uchiha ahora, después de todo lo que había hecho. Tal vez ella se había centrado demasiado en la fuerza.

Hmm, pensando en sus notas mentales, tal vez debería escribir sólo una lista. Tarde o temprano iba a olvidar algo y luego sus conocimientos en esa área podría caer y algún enemigo podría usar a su favor. Si, después de la invasión y antes de la boda que sin duda alguna sería hacer una lista de cosas que hacer.

Sasuke parecía que tenía todo bajo control. La arena no podía seguir el ritmo de sus movimientos y por unos segundos Naome pensó que podría ganar. Él le ganaría a Gaara en la sumisión y ella podía luchar contra él en la siguiente ronda!

Entonces Gaara llamó su escudo. Miró quizically en la esfera de la arena, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo detrás de él.

"Él no puede ganar si él se esconde." Shikamaru murmuró a su lado, casi al oído. Se tomó un momento agradable para disfrutar de su estrecho contacto. Ese segundo fue suficiente para que Sasuke para darse cuenta de que no podía conseguir a través de la arena normal. Así que empezó a escalar la pared.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Se preguntó. Kakashi había estado entrenando personal para el mes, que tanto irritaba y tenía sentido para le había targetted, tenía un jinchuriki conocido por un oponente. Necesitaba el entrenamiento. Todavía tipo de daño al ser empujado a un lado por el estilo.

El sonido de un millar de pájaros cantando llenó el aire y ella vio como el chakra de Sasuke se hizo visible. Tomó la forma de un rayo, una bola de ella en la mano. Él comenzó a moverse a la velocidad de Lee por la pared, dejando un largo surco en su nuevo movimiento aplastó la pared. Fue impresionante, era chidori.

Observó Sasuke evitar las púas que sobresalían de la esfera mientras empujaba su brazo a través de la pared sólida. Un momento de silencio, y un grito.

Era un sonido desgarrador, el de un niño asustado, y ella se dio perfecta cuenta de que estaban siendo niños. Doce, que es tan sólo doce años de edad. Eleven, ella tenía sólo once años de edad. Estaría 12 en poco más de un mes.

La madre en su exclamó con indignación ante el sonido de un niño herido y sus manos se apretaba a su lado. Su expresión era pétrea. Ella debe haber parecido que no le importaba en absoluto.

El agarre de Shikamaru apretar en el hombro le dijo que él no se dejó engañar. Ella se echó hacia atrás y ligeramente hacia el pecho. No le importaba que ese era el contacto más íntimo que aún habían compartido, sólo quería confort.

Naome alcanzó a ver la verdadera forma de una cola, cuando un brazo se echó hacia delante, buscando Sasuke cuerpo retirarse a toda mano volvió tan rápido como había aparecido y la esfera de arena se rompió. Gaara estaba herido, tal vez por primera vez en su vida.

En el otro lado de la caja, Temari y Kankuro saltaron por la borda y bajar a la arena. Naome parpadeó detrás de ellos, pensó brevemente acerca de seguir, y fue detenido por la llegada de otro Bunshin.

"Hikaru Bunshin?" Supuso.

"No hay tiempo, las cosas están empezando a volver loco. Desde Kabuto no dio la señal de las diferentes facciones han comenzado en todo momento diferentes! Tengo algunas cosas interesantes para ti!" El bit Bunshin en un apuro, la excavación de la espiral en la que ella había cerrado todo y luego entregar Naome las gafas.

"Lo entenderás cuando disipar!" Las rodillas de Naome doblaron y ella sintió Shikamaru su captura antes de darle atención a la embestida de memoria.

"Shikamaru, me tengo que ir." Gaara estaba haciendo un escape con sus hermanos, Sasuke ya se había ido, caliente en su rastro.

"Lo sé." Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer arriba." Ella sonrió, y porque ella era todavía un niño impulsivo en el fondo, ella lo besó en los labios.

Shikamaru se quedó boquiabierto por la sorpresa, incapaz de moverse durante un par de segundos. Cuando recobró el control sobre la mente y el cuerpo, y se dio cuenta Shino se había ido, él sonrió perezosamente y se dirigió a las escaleras. Bueno, si ese es el tipo de amuleto de la buena suerte, consiguió entonces tal vez no sería demasiado problemático para luchar después de todo.

Naome corrió a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había un rastro visible de seguir, y había demasiadas firmas chakra alrededor para que ella distingue, se mordió el pulgar.

"Hola, ¿Tienes algún dulce?" Gamakichi no era más que un compañero de juego digno de ser amado por sus hijos, que también tenía un maravilloso sentido del olfato.

"Gamakichi, necesito hacer un seguimiento de algunas personas para mí." Ella dijo, entregándole un estallido del polo que había escondido lejos para una ocasión como ésta.

Siguió el joven rana, salto, justo por delante de ella, y se preguntó cómo iba a jugar este. Sasuke sería un buen aliado, pero no pudo luchar si Gaara sacó el de una cola. Temari ella podría ser capaz de llevar a cabo, pero Kankuro era desconocido. ¿Qué era esa cosa a la espalda de todos modos? Algún tipo de arma?

"Um, Naome-nee hay nueve hombres después de nosotros." Naome resistió el impulso de maldecir como un marinero. Ella simplemente hizo la señal Bunshin cruz y dejó cinco Bunshin para cuidar de ella. No tenían tiempo para distracciones.

"Dos de las cinco personas que estamos siguiendo ahora están luchando." Naome parpadeó. Espera un momento, ¿por qué había cinco? Gaara, sus hermanos, y Sasuke sólo hizo cuatro.

La mano de ella le dio una bofetada delante. Shino, sólo podía ser él. Debe haber sido POED por no conseguir luchar Kankuro lo había ía lo suficiente sobre el Aburame saber que probablemente había pinchado el tipo traje de gato. Sólo esperaba que pudiera mantenerse firme ante un rival desconocido, que era un amigo, aunque sea distante.

Dieron la vuelta, para evitar quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado. Pasaron por una zona que parecía un pequeño incendio forestal fue en ella y ella adivinó Sasuke había pasado por aquí. Esto había Hosenka escrito por todas partes.

"Nos estamos acercando, huele como una pelea también." Dos oponentes, y uno era Sasuke. Ella esperaba que su compañero de equipo estaba bien.

Las cosas no se ven bien cuando irrumpió en la escena. Saltó hacia adelante y pateó una casa redonda Gaara transformado lejos de su compañero de equipo, quien yacía boca abajo e inmóvil en una rama de árbol detrás de ella.

"Sasuke, ¿cuál es su situación?" Ella preguntó, sin atreverse a alejarse de la cosa de pesadillas que la estaba mirando. La mitad de su cara y un brazo se cambió, era asqueroso con baba cayendo de su boca como boca.

"Usé demasiado chakra." Él tosió, luchando por levantarse sobre sus codos para incorporarse. Gamakichi le miró por encima de las heridas, pero aparte de algunos rasguños, se veía bien.

"Sasuke, simplemente estar tranquilos con Gamakichi. Él es mío." Podía adivinar que quería discutir, pero bajo en chakra, que no estaba en condiciones en condiciones de luchar.

"Uzumaki, el joven Uchiha fue capaz de herirme. Cuando te mato, me siento realmente vivo!" Lo que era Gaara gritó a los altos cielos.

"Primero voy a acabar con los Uchiha!" La mano gigante de la cara, y ella sabía que si pasaba por su Sasuke iba a morir. Ella _se movió._

Dos Kage Bunshins trasladaron Sasuke lejos, dos tenían la mano hacia atrás de en pos, y Naome ya estaba convocando más.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" El claro estaba lleno de chicas rubias en equipo de batalla. Kunai se extrajeron, se hicieron señales con las manos, y el caos reinó.

Viento y fuego jutsu mezclan y crean un tifón imparable de distruction. Sand hizo tan caliente que se cristalizó en el vidrio. Naome quedó mirando todo y escuchar un grito de indignación. Ella no entendía realmente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sólo que esperaba que ella no se quemó todo el bosque hasta el suelo.

El fuego y el humo se disipó y se tragaron saliva. Allí estaba el de una cola, en su forma completa, por encima de ella. Ella se sentía como una hormiga de pie contra un gigante. Si esto hubiera sido puesto en libertad en el pueblo, no quería pensar en ello.

"¿Alguna idea?" Ella eeped y se volvió para ver a Sasuke de pie tambaleándose detrás de ella. Él sonrió ante su sorpresa ante un gesto hacia el mapache gigante por encima de ellos.

"Uno, pero necesito espacio. Es posible que desee hacer copia de seguridad, mucho." Se mordió el labio, como si quisiera pelear con ella, pero asintió con la cabeza. Reconoció que ahora no era el momento para el ego. Aquí y ahora no era más que una pelea y que era capaz de permanecer en él. En este momento, no era él.

"Invocación jutsu". Naome había cerrado los ojos cuando ella golpeó la mano hacia abajo, pero los abrió cuando el sentimiento de sublevación terminó. Ahora era alto y de pie en la parte posterior de un sapo gigante. A uno rojo con una cicatriz en un ojo, con una chaqueta de yakuza.

"Naome-chan, ¿cuál es el significado de esto?" Gamabunta ella, su pipa cuestionó en una mano.

"Gamabunta-sama, me vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda aquí. Creo que lo hice enojado!" Ella gritó, pounting en el tanuki espera.

"Shukaku, esto va a ser un problema." El sapo gigante suspiró, trayendo a la mente una piña pelo shinobi.

Durante los primeros cinco minutos más o menos, Naome hizo cada vez más conscientes de lo débil que estaba todavía. Ella era más fuerte que la mayoría de genin, sabía más jutsu. Ella ya había llegado a dominar su elemento primario.

Ella no podía compararse con lo que estaban haciendo Shukaku y Gamabunta. Ella tenía el conocimiento incómoda que caiga significaría ser aplastado por un pie gigante. Es a la vez una experiencia de humildad, y una más aterradora. Rápidamente se decidió que no le gustaba.

"Oi, Naome." Ella bajó la mirada para enfrentar Gamabunta.

"Vamos a necesitar una transformación combinada si vamos a acercarnos lo suficiente para despertar el medio." Despierta el medio? ¿Se refería a Gaara?

Miró al otro lado del camino y se fue a la pelirroja, que se celebra por la arena y mirando muy parecido a una espinilla en la frente la gran arena del demonio. Estaba durmiendo o inconsciente. ¿Quieres despertarlo enviar la parte posterior tanuki de dónde viene?

"Voy a ofrecer el chakra, que acaba de recoger un formulario. Piensa en algo con colmillos y garras!" Él le ordenó. Naome sintió su chakra, que estaba tan cerca que no necesitaba su sentido chakra, y entró en pánico. El primero y único que podía pensar era en el Kyuubi. Bueno, dijo colmillos y garras.

Gamabunta, en forma de Kyuubi, agarró a un árbol con una de sus nuevas nueve colas y se lanzó al ataque. Cuando Shukaku trató de lanzar otro de sus balas de aire, el árbol se convirtió en metralla, después de haber sido utilizado durante un escudo. El una vez sapo se pegó a el demonio de arena, una nube de humo, y voló.

Su puño se inclinó hacia atrás y estaba en una ruta perfecta para transmitir en línea recta en la mejilla de la pelirroja. Naome sintió los músculos se contraen, pero cuando trató de tirar de él hacia adelante, con todas sus fuerzas, la arena reaccionó.

Zarcillos envuelto alrededor de su brazo y ambas piernas. Ella sintió que tirar de ella, tratando de alejarla del cuerpo del anfitrión, pero había llegado demasiado lejos para detenerse aquí.

"Despierta maldita sea!" Ella maldijo, llevando la cabeza hacia abajo con una grieta todopoderoso que asegurarse de que su se dio una conmoción cerebral.

La presencia del Shukaku se redujo, ya que gritó de rabia, no está dispuesto a renunciar a la libertad tan pronto. Gaara levantó la vista y la miró con una desesperación maníaco que la sobresaltó.

La arena se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, este fue el comienzo del ataúd arena. Naome probablemente debería haber sentido miedo le abruman, que era claramente lo que Gaara estaba esperando y por qué se arrastraba mucho más lento de lo normal, que quería ver a su lo único que sentía era loco.

La lengua de Gamabunta envuelto alrededor de ella en un vano intento de mantener la arena en la bahía, pero se deslizó a través de las grietas. Naome llegó a la conclusión de que a menos que algo sucedió, y ahora, que se iba a morir. La etiqueta activa sifón.

Eso significaba que el chakra del Kyuubi estaba tratando de entrar en su sistema. Odiaba la idea de usarlo. Pero ella ya había visto lo que estaba superada. Si no se utilizan, que se iba a morir.

Si moría, entonces por poder lo hicieron Sasuke. Con el tiempo, tal vez cada uno en su aldea. Incluyendo Hikaru y Yurei. Eso no se puede permitir que esto ocurra. Sabiendo esto, y viendo hay manera de evitarlo, se arrancó de la etiqueta.

La fuerza del chakra rojo impactó la arena y Gamabunta sacó la lengua hacia atrás tan rápido se preguntó si podía tragar. Ella sintió la rabia, por la amenaza a su casa, la amenaza a sus hijos, a la desesperanza, porque estaba demasiado débil para vencer esas amenazas hacia atrás, y finalmente el de la vergüenza, al tener que utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi.

Se sentía todo, reconoció cada nueva emoción, sintió cómo el chakra del Kyuubi trató de mejorar, y luego, con calma les hizo a un lado. Su rostro era casi sereno mientras miraba a Gaara horrorizado.

Ella se echó hacia adelante con la nueva velocidad y niveló un puñetazo que igualó el último clavo en el ataúd de la Uno-cola. Se desplomó de distancia al polvo y estaban cayendo.

Aterrizaron en diferentes árboles, a pasos de distancia y mirando a otro con el conocimiento de que todo aquel nivelado el siguiente golpe iba a ganar.

Se reunieron en el centro y el puño de Naome golpeó en la mejilla con un golpe que parecía resonar. Fueron cayendo de nuevo, pero esta vez no había árboles convenientes para aterrizar, sólo tierra implacable. Naome sólo tuvo tiempo de que esto se va a hacer daño antes de que cayera la zona cero.

Se obligó a levantar la vista de su posición para que Gaara había aterrizado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia ella. Se movió un poco, sólo una prueba, e hizo una mueca de dolor. Lentamente, sacó un brazo de su lado y empujó hacia abajo, premiado por aliviar la presión en su pecho.

"S-aléjate de mí!" Gaara gritó desesperadamente, creyendo que iba a terminar el trabajo.

"No voy a desaparecer!" Lo más tratando de tranquilizar a sí mismo que nada. Naome vio la soledad insoportable que estaba tan familiarizado con el parpadeo de sus ojos, esa ola imparable de la duda. Espuma de mar ojos verdes, pero eran su todo es lo mismo.

"Me duele, ¿no? Incluso más que las heridas físicas." Ella se sorprendió a sí misma al hablar, cuando ella no creía que ella tenía la respiración.

"Sabiendo que, más allá de una sombra de duda de que su existencia, es totalmente innecesario." Ella sintió que sus ojos comienzan a agua pero obstinadamente los empujó hacia atrás. Un shinobi no mostró sus emociones. ¿No era eso una regla cardinal?

"Esa soledad, he escapado él." Se puso a sí misma un poco hacia delante, hacia el muchacho aturdido.

"Tengo amigos, una familia. Haré lo que sea, para protegerlos, porque me salvaron de esa soledad." Su respiración se enganchó en el dolor, sus músculos estaban adoloridos. Chakra del Kyuubi siempre dejó su dolor como este, como si hubiera corrido vueltas alrededor de todo el pueblo.

"¿Amigos? Es por eso que es tan fuerte?" Le oyó murmurar. Se las arregló para sentarse, respirando con fuerza y sabiendo que probablemente no podría hacer nada para protegerse si alguien pasó sobre ellos.

Ella parpadeó y los dos hermanos de antes, Temari y Kankuro, apareció junto a Gaara. Parecían un poco peor para el desgaste, pero todavía listos para el combate. Si se optó por pelear que estaba en problemas.

"Temari, Kankuro, hemos terminado." Los dos hermanos se quedaron atónitos mientras miraban hacia abajo a su pequeño hermano. Nunca habían visto tan cansado, tan desgastado.

"... De acuerdo, Gaara." Kankuro dijo finalmente, tirando de su hermano hasta la posición de sentado y balanceando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Gaara levantó un poco la cabeza para enfrentar Naome y levantó un poco la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

Temari y Kankuro nunca aprendieron lo que pasó en esa conversación en silencio, pero Naome asintieron como si hubiera visto lo que ella estaba buscando a su hermano y se relajó en sus brazos.

"¡Fuera de mi pueblo." Ella dijo, poniendo más valentía en el orden de la que sentía. El trío asintió con la cabeza y se fue, al oeste de su país de origen de Suna, en la tierra de viento.

Sasuke aterrizó a su lado y levantó una ceja hacia el shinobi retirada. Miró hacia abajo quizically a la rubia de pelo kunoichi y tomó en su aspecto demacrado.

"Ne, Sasuke? Vamos a ir a casa." Suspiró, pero giró su brazo sobre su hombro para ayudarla a levantarse. No podía ser ayudado, ya que tenía una cabeza de chorlito como loco por un compañero de equipo.

Naome desmayó a mitad de camino a la aldea. Sasuke la dejó en el hospital, luego se fue con el resto de genin para evaluar los daños y comenzar a limpiar para que pudieran llevar a los civiles interactivo Naome fue diagnosticado con insuficiencia renal leve agotamiento chakra y numerosas, de manera constante, heridas de curación.

_Sandaime Hokage, temprano, lo alto de la sección Kage del estadio._

Hiruzen contempla cómo las cosas podrían haber ido si no hubiera ya conocido acerca de los planes de Orochimaru para suplantar al Kazekage. Sería más probable es haber terminado con su muerte, no era orgulloso para admitir eso. Con la advertencia, y la comprensión de que alguien había sabotauged los cuatro ninjas que se pretende hacer de la barrera, las cosas eran un poco más aún.

el ANBU ya sabía qué hacer y mientras que el sonido Cuatro eran el equilibrio de cualquier impedido su uso chakra, y había activado sus sellos maldición. Su edad, estudiante era obviamente cunfounded por este giro de los acontecimientos y luchaba contra Hiruzen mismo y tres shinobi.

"Viejo, te voy a matar!" La ira le hizo descuidado. Hiruzen con calma, sin piedad, luchó tan duro como su edad permitida en contra de lo que una vez fue su alumno favorito. ¿Cuánto le había fallado el joven?

"Este es tu último día en la Tierra, Orochimaru." Declaró con firmeza absoluta.

Orochimaru no tenía el tiempo para llamar a cualquier jutsu, en vez obligados a depender de los conceptos básicos y taijutsu contra los cuatro opositores supremamente calificado.

Orochimaru estaba lívido. La señal no había llegado, lo que significaba Kabuto había sido descubierto, o lo había traicionado. Su llamamiento serpiente nunca habían aparecido en las paredes, que debería haber sido la mayor distracción de la invasión. El de una cola nunca hizo acto de presencia. Todo se cae a pedazos!

Su sonido cuatro ya había empezado a utilizar dos niveles, Tayuya estaba muerto. Sin su chakra a su capacidad de utilizar su genjutsu fue completamente contrarrestado. Alguien en el interior debe haber usado una droga interrupción chakra. Que apuntaban a Kabuto, ya que el único lo suficientemente hábil para atar sus alimentos y el acceso a la droga.

"Estamos en retirada!" Finalmente gruñó con disgusto, el envío de uno de los ANBU molesto que por fin había cometido un error. La invasión fue un fracaso. ¿Cómo se las habían arreglado para contrarrestar cada parte de sus planes? Ninguna persona conocía el alcance completo del plan, con el fin de evitar que tales cosas como sabotauge.

Jirobo cayó ya que estaban haciendo su escapada. Sakon y Ukon se quedaron para actuar como un señuelo, usando tácticas Berserker para acabar con cinco ANBU entre ellos antes de Ukon cayó. Sólo Orochimaru y Kidomaru lograron escapar con vida del pueblo. Este fue un día realmente graves.

Hiruzen miró por encima de su pueblo antes de pedir el ANBU a las áreas que necesitan más ayuda. Él mismo, fue a buscar a la fuerza más grande para ayudar. A kage siempre debe conducir a su pueblo a la batalla. La voluntad de fuego continuará ardiendo.

La invasión fue repelida, y ahora lo único que quedaba era reconstruir lo destruido y dejar que los civiles de nuevo en el pueblo de las casas de seguridad en la montaña. El fin de los combates también significaba que era hora de volver a pesadilla de cualquier Kage, su mesa llena de informes sobre el ataque.

"Hola Jiraiya." Saludó a su último estudiante, que se rió entre dientes antes de caer la camoflauge y la caída del techo.

"Naome hizo bien contra el Shukaku. Uno de sus Bunshins realidad disrubted la distancia convocar Orochimaru había planeado." Hiruzen asintió, encendiendo su pipa con una pequeña Katon. Ah, la nicotina, a lo que iba a estar sin ti?

"Está en el hospital, durmiendo algunos agotamiento menores y algunos cortes y contusiones." Eso era una buena noticia. Odiaba pensar que su nieta sustituta podría haber sido herido.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando todo el papeleo se había terminado y estaba casi listo para volver a casa para la cena, se encontró con los exámenes Chunin. Miró por encima de los archivos de los distintos genin y decidió que podría pasar los próximos veinte minutos mirando por encima de las decisiones de promoción.

Shikamaru Nara mostró una gran cantidad de planificación y previsión en su lucha. Tenía todas las habilidades recomendadas para un él escribió. El siguiente fue Uchiha Sasuke, su lucha había mostrado que él tenga las habilidades de combate necesarias pero era incapaz de mostrar sus habilidades de planificación. Considera comprensible que su oponente, pero por desgracia, las normas declaró que debe mostrar la debida deliberación.

Shino Aburame nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pelear, una verdadera lástima, ya que había oído cosas buenas sobre el muchacho. Esto dejó Naome Uzumaki, que ya la había escrito pero miró por encima del archivo de todos modos, sólo para una referencia y decidir lo que debía hacer con ella.

_Archivo Tema: Naome Uzumaki: Rango: Genin._

_Misiones Exitosamente completado: 50 D-filas, 1 C-rank, 1 A-rank, 1 S-rank._

_Conjunto de destrezas: Capacidad para utilizar Kage Bunshin de gran efecto, numerosos Futon jutsu, sobre habilidades Taijutsu promedio, por debajo de habilidad promedio genjutsu._

_Situado en el equipo de siete bajo Kakashi Hatake, los miembros del equipo son Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno._

_**Dependientes: Hikaru Uzumaki y Yurei Kaguya.**_

La última parte se había añadido hace un rato, después de haber terminado la elaboración de los documentos de adopción de Yurei-chan. Tal vez debería conocer a sus bisnietos. Tal vez después de las cosas se calmaron. No había sido capaz de comprar Naome ramen desde antes de su graduación! Aunque, si su hijo se parecía a su posible que haya que poner en una dieta estricta su cartera.

Shikamaru Nara acabaría en la Patrulla Fronteriza, que es donde el nuevo general chûnin estaban estacionados hasta que se descubrieron sus talentos, después de lo cual se colocan en cualquier campo que podrían especializarse pulg

Había todo tipo de los escuadrones de Chunin, que van desde la Patrulla Fronteriza, a la Academia de Maestros, a la inteligencia, a T & uno de éstos eran de Chunin, los que conformaban la mayoría de su fuerza de combate. Cada uno llevó a un especialista, en numerosas áreas diferentes.

Naome Uzumaki había mostrado una afinidad para cada equipo, sin embargo, que la hizo una colocación más difícil. Haría así como la Patrulla Fronteriza, mantener la paz a través del país y hacer la mayoría de las filas-C, que entró en la oficina. Le fue bien con niños más pequeños, Konohamaru por ejemplo, y que sospechaba que ella haría bien en la enseñanza. El equipo de Inteligencia era un lugar donde podía aprender más acerca de su futuro objetivo, convertirse en Hokage.

T & I, sin embargo, que es donde él sabía que iba a crecer más, aborrecer lo que iba a admitirlo. Naome sólo tenía lo básico de interrogatorios, pero ella los había utilizado para Effeciency sorprendente. Si ella tomó su educación más allá, entonces podría convertirse en el jefe de T & I en sí. Ibiki ya había mencionado que no sería adversa a tomar ella en como assistent.

Hiruzen suspiró antes de aprobar la asignación a T & I. No podía mantener la protección de ella, mimarla. Ya no tenía ese derecho. Ella tendría éxito o no en sus propios méritos.

_Al día siguiente, el Hospital de Konoha._

Sakura no estaba segura de qué pensar de Hikaru Naome cuando salió por primera vez que su madre. No sabía qué pensar de este nuevo cambio, cuando acababa el mundo en una categoría específica de nuevo después de Nami. Al enterarse de que Naome parecer, había adoptado un huérfano llamado Yurei Kaguya sin embargo, era algo totalmente diferente y sorprendente al mismo.

Los dos niños estaban sentados más cerca posible de la cama en la que Naome aún dormía. Sakura había llegado a visitar a su compañero de equipo y, finalmente, pedir disculpas por sus palabras groseras, y ha introducido a Yurei por un Shikamaru, obviamente, falta de sueño.

Por supuesto, sueño privado a Shikamaru Nara significaba que no había tenido su siesta de hoy.

Hablando de piña pelo shinobi, Shikamaru estaba jugando tranquilamente en su contra en un tablero de shogi. Sakura, junto con la mayoría de Konoha, había sido testigo de la "escena" entre él y Naome después de que su partido, así que tiene sentido para su mente inclinaciones románticas que él esté aquí, esperando a que se despertara.

Este miedo y avanzado estado de gestación Anko Mitarashi sin embargo, que al parecer pensó en Naome como una hermana más joven y era la madre de dios Hikaru Yurei, fue inesperado. Ella lo tomó con calma y aunque no le preguntó cómo los dos sabían unos de otros.

"Oh hombre, cuando es Naome-nee a despertar!" Sakura abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta para ver a un muchacho joven que llevaba gafas de caminar a través de la puerta. Fue seguido por una niña con coletas gemelas y un niño con gafas.

"Problemático, luchó muy duro en la invasión de ayer, darle tiempo para descansar." Shikamaru arrastrando las palabras, a pesar de que era de la misma opinión.

"Konohamaru-san." Yurei había alentado a él nii-san por el propio niño llame, pero todavía era demasiado incómodos a su alrededor. Se había quedado con él en las casas de seguridad y se presentó y Hikaru como hijos de NaOMe. Así nació una amistad!

"Hola Yurei-Imouto, Hikaru-Otouto!" Konohamaro por otra parte no tenía reparos en sus epiphets.

La habitación estaba cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte a medida que los niños pusieron en marcha un pequeño juego y Anko comenzaron quejarse de querer dango y no tan sutilmente dando a entender que alguien debe ir a comprarle algo. Shikamaru volvió a su juego y trató de ignorarlo, sólo involucrarse si Hikaru sintió frustrado porque no lo dejaban jugar.

"Ay, me siento como Gamabunta sentó en mí." Llegó un suave gemido. La habitación al instante callado mientras la atención se llevó a una Naome vigilia. Todavía medio dormido, la rubia se sentó y estiró, consiguiendo para soltarse un poco y tratando de deshacerse de la sensación de aturdimiento.

"... Buenos días." Ella dijo sin convicción, finalmente darse cuenta de los grandes visitantes cantidad en su habitación.

"Kaa-chan!" Vinieron dos gritos como Naome fue asaltado por las formas voladoras de sus hijos. Naome sonrió y abrazó a sus hijos, asegurándoles que sí, Kaa-chan estaba bien. ¿Crees Kaa-chan no podía cuidar de sí misma?

"Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?" Ella preguntó a la multitud una vez que las lágrimas iniciales de socorro habían provenido de todos los ojos de los niños.

"Sólo un día. Nos repele la invasión sin ningún problema." Shikamaru informó fielmente, sonando un poco más retirado cuando pensaba en ía sangre en sus manos ahora, de dos Oto-nin que lo había atacado cuando llegó a las gradas. Él todavía estaba aprendiendo a aceptarlo sin embargo.

"¡Eso es genial!" El día transcurrió como se le informó de lo que había sucedido en las gradas, y las misiones de restauración dando vueltas para el genin para arreglar las zonas dañadas por la invasión. Hasta ahora parecía que los daños de poca importancia, ya que la fuerza principal nunca lo hizo en el pueblo propiamente dicho, pero eran tediosos.

Naome escuchó educadamente posible, y se sintió aliviado cuando se enteró de cómo había matado a tres de los cuatro y sonido que Hokage-jiji estaba bien, pero lo que realmente quería hacer era salir del hospital para ir a informar acerca de las cosas que que se encuentra en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Finalmente, Iruka-sensei vino a recuperar los estudiantes rebeldes, que habían decidido aparentemente visitando Naome era más importante que una prueba en la historia de Konoha. Anko tenía que ir porque estaba siendo preparado para su kimono de boda. La boda fue en tan sólo una semana después de todo. Sakura dejó tras disculparse, y ser perdonado, para hacer unas pocas misiones de restauración.

Este Shikamaru izquierda, Hikaru y Yurei en su habitación. Naome tomó esto como una opurtunidad para cambiar detrás de una cortina en su ropa normal. Inspeccionó sus cosas, se aseguró de que tenía todo lo que encontró en la base de Orochimaru, antes de prometer que explicar todo a Shikamaru después, cuando pequeños oídos no escuchaban.

"¿Cuándo van a dejarme salir de aquí?" Ella le preguntó.

"No lo sé. Son tan ocupado, aunque dudo que se daría cuenta si le toca salir." Él sugirió con una sonrisa. Ella estaba realmente pegando en él!

"Hikaru, Yurei, va a ser bueno para Shika-kun para mí? Tengo que ir a hablar con Hokage-sama." Los dos niños hicieron su promesa de volver a casa y llevarlos a comer, pero le prometieron a su vez que ser bueno.

Naome sonrió disculpándose a Shikamaru, para él ensillar con ellos, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que no fuera problemá le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento antes lanzándose fuera de la torre.

Al llegar a la ventana, ella se aseguró de que no estaba en una reunión cuando fue capturado. Ero-sensei y Danzo-san estaban dentro y se le indicó que entrara y unirse a ellos.

"Lo siento, si hay mucha gente puede esperar." Ella dijo con incertidumbre. El aire parecía un poco tensa.

"¿Esto tiene que ver con sus dos Bunshins? Tengo entendido que uno de ellos disrubted la matriz convocatoria destinada a destruir las paredes." Danzo-san le preguntó.

"Parcialmente, pero sobre todo que ver con la otra." Con eso se explica por el Kabuto Bunshin cordón chakra interrumpir la droga en la comida el sonido del cuatro, de cómo había ido al estadio y ha dejado en un lugar aislado para señalar la invasión, y la forma en que había salido de la aldea con el alcance nuestra página principal la fuerza y procedió a aniquilar cincuenta shinobi.

Naome había vuelto a matar, a pesar de que era un Bunshin se sentía como que había hecho ella misma. En realidad no se había hundido en el que había matado a tantos y tan brutalmente, hasta ahora.

Sacudiendo si fuera poco, ella entonces comenzó explicando las circunstancias de la Hikaru-Bunshin. Acerca de la forma en que se había quedado en una habitación sin cerrojo y unhenged nuevo en Naome antes de destruir todos los laboratorios en ese nivel y pasar a la oficina privada de Orochimaru.

Aquí comenzó a tomar desde un almacenamiento desplazarse todas las cosas que había encontrado allí. Los muchos jutsu prohibido, puaj, el anillo de menos la mano, guerra electrónica, y las gafas fresco, dulce. Ella tipo de quería preguntar si podía mantener las gafas, pero no le haría mucho bien de todos modos. Ellos podrían funcionar mejor en un entorno diferente, como T & I para ver si shinobi capturado se esconde nada.

Ella explicó que ella comenzó a moverse por las secciones inferiores, cuando se encontró con el extraño chico pálido. Había estado cerca de su edad, tal vez un año más o menos mayor, y muy pálido, con el pelo negro. Ella no sabía que él estaba trabajando para si, y cuando Hokage-jiji le dijo que no envió a nadie allí, se supuso que podría haber sido un ninja de otra aldea, un espía enviado para destruir la obra de Orochimaru por un pasado mal tal vez.

"Eso es prácticamente todo. Menos que quieras escuchar acerca de mi lucha con Gaara, que en realidad no era tan interesante. Gamabunta hizo la mayor parte de la lucha." Terminó.

"Lo hiciste muy bien Naome. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Naome rió y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con una ligera vergüenza. La alabanza se sentía bien, pero ella estaba tan poco de él que nunca estaba seguro de qué hacer cuando se le ofreció.

"Tan ~ ... ¿Hice Chunin?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad, inclinándose sobre el escritorio del Hokage para tratar de ver si tenía los papeles del examen y listo.

Hiruzen se rió al ver su expresión antes de que se le informó que ella se enterara, con el otro genin, en el tiempo de unos días después de que el escándalo de la invasión se calmó un poco. Ella le lanzó una mirada abatida, pero no discutió.

"Ya que estás aquí Gaki, nos vamos para una misión de ocho días." Jiraiya dijo, sorprendiéndola como un lugar entre relato sobre la destrucción de la matriz y la búsqueda de la extraña joven, pálido, se había olvidado de dos otras personas estaban presentes.

"Ocho días? ¿Qué misión?" Sería el día después de la boda. Lo que implicaba que no era el tipo de cosa que sólo podía salir y estar de vuelta en un par de días.

"Creo que es hora de que mi otro alumno díscolo hacer su camino de regreso a casa." Hiruzen habló, atrayendo su atención.

"Tsunade Senju era mi estudiante junto con Jiraiya y Orochimaru, salió de la aldea hace diez años y que podría utilizar su experiencia aquí. Ella es ampliamente considerado como el mejor ninja médico de nuestro tiempo." Él no tuvo que decir nada más. Naome recordado que viene a través de su nombre cuando Zoro miró desplaza sobre el tratamiento de primeros auxilios en el campo.

"Nos vamos muy temprano en ocho días, por lo que descansemos, no lo son las niñas pre-adolescentes hacen, y te vemos entonces!" El 'galán' Jiraiya dijo dramitically, completo con elegante pose.

Naome salió de la oficina en un razonable buen estado de ánimo, con ganas de una misión de rango B en poco más de una semana. Ahora que todo el fiasco examen Chunin había terminado y hecho con ella podría concentrarse en pasar un poco de tiempo de R & R con sus bebés y Shika-kun! Especialmente Shika-kun.

Hablando de Shika-kun. Naome asomó en su apartamento para ver haciéndole cosquillas Yurei-chan mientras Hikaru rió en voz alta como si fuera el que está siendo asaltado. Ella sonrió y estaba a punto de anunciar su presencia cuando oyó gritar Hikaru.

"Tou-san, me viene!" Ella parpadeó un momento y vio como Shikamaru dejó Yurei-chan y luego fue abordado por los dos hijos de fue una escena ... sorprendentemente doméstica. Realmente parecía un padre, jugando con los niños en el sofá de la sala, esperando a que la madre volviera de cualquier diligencia que le quedaba para.

Era una escena que fue convirtiendo en normal, colocado en su agitada vida, pero sólo ahora se detiene a pensar realmente en ello, en lugar de tomar por sentado. Observó mirada Shikamaru a Hikaru con un poco de orgullo en sus ojos, cómo su sonrisa perezosa se convirtió en una verdadera sonrisa cuando Yurei-chan rió y jugó con su decepción cabello. Ella lo vio jugar con sus hijos, sus hijos, sus hijos, y decidió de una vez por todas que no quería perder esto.

Quería tener siempre lo va a utilizar como una almohada improvisada mientras veían las nubes. Ella quería que él siempre, casi, pero no del todo perezosamente, tirar Hikaru en el aire. Quería el pelo de la colmena Yurei-chan dilerberatly hacerla faneca hacia él siempre mirar.

No estaba segura de si era amor, si era incluso dispuestos para tal cosa, pero Naome Uzumaki cree que el primer paso para conseguir lo que quieres es fundamental. Para conseguir lo que quieres, el primer paso es averiguar _lo que_ usted desea. Naome quería Shikamaru, para todos los intentos y propósitos, para ser el padre de sus hijos.

"Chica molesto, estás en casa." Ella sonrió como si nada estaba y supo de inmediato que vio a través de ella.

"Sí, estoy en casa." Él sonrió, pero su lenguaje corporal era tensa y toda su atención estaba en ella. Sea lo que sea que ella quería hablar, él estaba allí.

_Una semana más tarde, La boda de Kakashi Hatake y Anko Mitarashi._

Naome, Hikaru y Yurei estaban en la parte destinada a la familia de Anko. Sasuke, Sakura y Shikamaru, se puso del lado de Kakashi. Era inusual que ambos serían huérfanos, pero Naome gustaba estar tan estrechamente considerado por Anko.

Anko Mitarashi no era alguien que la gente normalmente llama la Hermosa. Un diablo, una serpiente, y si se sentían bien, sexy, por lo general son más precisos. Sin embargo hoy en día, el uso de su pura kimono de novia blanco y con el pelo recogido en la última moda, Naome no podía dejar de pensar que es lo que era.

Kakashi no estaba usando su máscara. Naome pasó unos cinco minutos abiertamente sorprendido frente a él. Tenía siempre el tipo de figura que estaba alterada en alguna forma de justificar ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro. De hecho, era muy guapo, aunque.

Algunas cicatrices mostraron, a pesar del desgaste formal pesada. La cicatriz de Kakashi se asomó por la banda que estaba usando en lugar de su hitai-ate. Anko tenía una cicatriz en la sien izquierda, que normalmente oculta por el flequillo. Un par shinobi.

Oh sí, esto fue totalmente terminar en su nuevo gran lona adicional. Toda esta ceremonia, con kage preside todo. Un poco énfasis en las cicatrices, tal vez, jugar con la iluminación un poco para darle un tema más ligero para acentuar kimono cegadora de Anko tal vez.

Con el consumo de la misma, se une a la pareja. Anko Mitarashi había convertido Hatake Anko. La recepción comenzó y los muchos invitados se mezclaban sobre, hablando de lo que nunca esperaron tanto para establecerse, y mucho menos con el progreso mutuo.

"Naome, me deja ver a los niños, creo que Shikamaru quiere bailar con usted!" Sakura conspiringly susurró al oído. Naome no tan sutilmente lanzó una mirada a la manzana de pino perezoso sólo para sus ojos para encontrarse de forma rápida antes de que miró hacia otro lado.

Shikamaru estaba hablando con Sasuke, sobre todo acerca de nada en absoluto, pero no pudo conseguirlo en él para parar mirando a Naome de vez en cuando.

"Shikamaru, vaya pedirle a bailar en lugar de mirarla como un cachorro perdido." Él resopló y trató de no ahogarse con el golpe que acababa llevó a los labios. ¿Desde cuándo el Uchiha decir cosas como esa?

"Problemático". Suspiró por la vergüenza. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, Sasuke se reía de su expresión. Como si fuera lo único que quería la cabeza de manzana de pino para ir ya para que no tendría que preocuparse acerca de su compañero de equipo, pelo rosado que es molesto que no le ayudó en su plan. Su papel era hacer Shikamaru pregunta Naome a la danza.

"Naome-chan, es molesto, pero, ¿quieres bailar?" Pidió tendiéndole la mano, actuando por todo el mundo como el baile fue lo último que quería hacer. Naome sonrió y le cogió la mano, tirando de él hacia la pista de baile.

"Shika-kun, el beso-!" Ella comenzó.

"Naome-chan, Te amo." Tal vez once, pasando de doce, es demasiado joven para saber lo que es realmente el amor. Tal vez doce, pasando trece años, no sabe lo que el amor significa realmente. Quizás shinobi nunca puede amar.

Naome ruborizó y se puso de puntillas para ganar un extra de dos pulgadas. Con eso le dio un beso, en los labios, y para que todos la ojos se cerraron y sus cuerpos se movían a bailar con la música, tanto en su propio pequeño mundo.

Finalmente Shikamaru tenía que salir para ir puesto por su padre, donde los jefes de clanes se reunían, discutiendo la decoración y todo Shinobi eran cosas grandes, y utilizadas como excusas para los clanes pomposos para lucir con ropa y regalos formal. Sin el Uchiha, el Hyuuga eran en gran parte sin oposición, pero era una formalidad que tuvo que enfrentarse en, junto con otros jefes de clan.

"¿Por qué no unirse a ellos, Haku?" Ella le pide al usuario hielo curiosidad. Desde su clan era más o menos establecida oficialmente, o podría ser cuando los niños entraron en la academia, que era técnicamente la cabeza.

"La cabeza Aburame y Hyuuga cabeza me asusta." Le susurró honestamente con ella. Naome rió de la inquietud de su amiga, pero no pudo hablar más, tener que dejar de Hikaru de arruinar su kimono de lujo por congelación se corra sobre ella.

"Nos encontramos de nuevo, Naome-san." Se volvió y vio Danzo sonriendo. O por lo menos, ella eligió interpretarlo como una parecía que estaba a medio camino entre una sonrisa y una mueca. El tiempo no dejes que este hombre era fácilmente.

"Danzo-sama, un placer, como siempre." Ella asintió con la cabeza respetuosamente, consciente de los orígenes de Yurei-chan.

"Yurei-chan, Hikaru-kun, esto es Danzo-sama. Uno de los asesores del Hokage." Se presentó al hombre. Yurei sabía lo suficiente acerca de ser cortés reverencia respecto pero Hikaru sólo se aferraba a su falda de Kaa-chan.

"Así que este es el pequeño Kaguya, ¿cómo ha sido su formación va?" Naome realmente no había estado presionando muy lejos con la formación de Yurei-chan. Supuso la niña tenía un montón de tiempo para aprender cómo ser un ninja, pero ella sólo tenía unos pocos años de ser un niño.

"Se está avanzando bien". Naome le informó crípticamente.

"Naome-san, me preguntaba si te puede estar interesado en aprender más sobre el extraño chico que conociste en la base oculta de Orochimaru." Había esperado hasta que los niños estaban ocupados en contrario de Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon antes de preguntarle.

"¿Sabes quién es? ¿A quién no trabaja?" Ella preguntó, su atención cosechó.

"Me temo que no tengo el tiempo necesario para explicar con todo detalle, pero con mucho gusto hablar con usted cuando regrese de la misión de mañana." Se preguntó lo importante que esta información era que él quería esperar.

"Si usted está interesado puede venir a mi casa en esta dirección." Se deslizó un pedazo de papel en sus manos y ella captó la indirecta de ocultarlo en su manga, fuera de la vista. Ella miraba a ella más tarde.

Los invitados se fueron a casa después de la pareja, llena de pastel, amor, y un punzón y que parece muy contento con todo el asunto sobre todo. Naome llevó Yurei y Hikaru casa en su espalda, aterrizando frente a la puerta y abriéndola sin perder ninguno, algo que sólo un ninja podía hacer.

Ella tenía arreglos para salir con Hokage-jiji, que había reclamado una buena opurtunidad de conocer a sus bisnietos. Naome había aceptado su oferta y se comprometió a dejarlos en la mañana.

Ella se dejó caer Yurei-chan en la cama, metiendo en su elaboración y el dosel princesa de la cama cerrada. Hikaru-chan fue abajo en su cuna y se tomó un momento para mirar boquiabiertos a cuánto más grande que él era ahora. Tendría que coger un pesebre más grande o ir a una cama del niño.

Ella se fue lentamente a través de la casa, revisar los sellos de seguridad en las ventanas y puertas, asegurándose de que todo era como ella lo dejó. Nada había sido manipulado, nada cambió. Ella bostezó mientras empacaba sobre las bolsas de noche para Yurei y Hikaru, juguetes y mantas para una mayor comodidad, hasta que llegó a casa.

Era tarde, temprano dependiendo de vista de cada uno, cuando se desplomó en la cama. Había sido una noche larga, y en su fatiga se olvidó por completo el papel de Danzo.

Al día siguiente, ella cayó a los niños en la residencia Sarutobi y Jiraiya se reunió a las puertas con su pergamino de almacenamiento de los suministros, listo para la pelea.

"Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos la búsqueda?" Ella preguntó: astilladora como siempre a pesar de lo tarde que se quedó dormida. Poderes regenerativos, activan.

"Vamos a empezar en Shinjuku y trabajamos nuestro camino. Dondequiera que esté, usted puede apostar que hay una sala de juego." Las orejas de Naome animaron a ello y se preguntó si tendría algo de tiempo libre para recorrer los pasillos. No había jugado un buen partido en mucho tiempo.

"Por cierto, ya que estamos aquí, tengo un nuevo jutsu que le enseñe." Jiraiya dice improviso, sonando demasiado informal para ser sabía que oficialmente era su aprendiz por el contrato, pero no le había enseñado nada más que convocar para que ella se había preguntado.

"¿Qué es?" Ella preguntó con entusiasmo, siempre listo para un nuevo jutsu.

"Se llama el rasengan." Así empezó y terminó, el corto resumen de su nuevo jutsu. Él le dio un globo de agua con instrucciones para que aparezca con su chakra y eso fue todo lo que dijo sobre el asunto.

Estudió el globo en la mano, y agregó chakra y haciéndolo girar alrededor y alrededor. El globo comenzó a estirarse y ella se entusiasmó, pensando que estaba cerca, pero no importa lo mucho que lo hizo girar el agua el elástico no se rompería!

Shinjuku estaba teniendo un festival. Naome no sabía lo que estaban celebrando, pero todas las luces de colores y los olores dulces llegó ella desde su punto de vista sobre la colina, mirando todo.

"Aquí, aferrarse a esto. Salir y pasar un buen rato!" Jiraiya dijo, arrojando su mochila en ella. Ella se quejó al respecto, pero la echó sobre los hombros. Llevar Hikaru todo estaba bien el entrenamiento con pesas, y esto era un montón más ligero que su hijo. Se trasladó a marcharse a hacer lo que se sannin hacer cuando se busca entre si, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

"Espera, ¿cuánto dinero has traído?" Ella parpadeó y sacó un monedero en forma de rana. Fue agradable regordeta, como cualquier Akimichi lo diría. Ella había llamado Gama-chan.

"He estado ahorrando, ¿verdad? Voy a tomar esto, para protegerse de los vicios shinobi. Usted puede tomar tanto." dándole a unos 20 un poco de comida y un par de juegos.

"Espera ero-sensei! Ese es mi cartera!" Ya era demasiado tarde, sin embargo, él ya se había ido. Ella hizo una nota mental para darle la lata a él más tarde, pero fue a la fiesta de todos modos. Aparte de su undécimo cumpleaños que nunca había estado en un festival, por lo que bien podría disfrutar de ella.

Primero compró takoyaki, y siguió con yakitori. Con esto ella felizmente encontró un buen lugar para sentarse y disfrutar de las fiestas, ver a la gente correr y bailar alegremente. Ella se echó a reír al ver a los niños corriendo y preguntando por sus padres para algunos gustos.

Con la comida hace que fue a unos cuantos juegos, ansiosos por ver lo que podía conseguir. Había uno en el que había que derribar las botellas, que se lució gracias a sus horas de entrenamiento shuriken. Para ganar se tiene un lindo juguete de peluche rana. Decidió darle a Hikaru-chan cuando regresó.

Ella tiró algunos dardos a los globos para ganar un kit de Yurei hime-chan. Entonces ella cogió algunos peces de colores para ganar Shika-kun un par de gafas de sol, por lo que el sol no se pondría en sus ojos cuando miró a las nubes.

Casi había gastado todo su dinero cuando recordó por qué estaban allí en el primer lugar. Ero-sensei estaba trabajando, tratando de encontrar Tsunade-sama mientras ella estaba jugando. Se sentía un poco culpable por eso, ya que ni siquiera era la formación.

Ella tiene algo de calamar a la parrilla para él y se fue en su búsqueda. No debería ser muy difícil, acaba de encontrar y seguir la risa en auge.

No fue difícil en absoluto, ya que ella esperaba. Lo que debería haber esperado es donde ella lo encontró. Era una de esas cabinas que un burdel puede configurar para los visitantes para responder a las bellas mujeres locales, y rodeado por cinco de ellos y beber como si fuera a pasar de moda era el sabio sapo sí mismo.

Lo que más la horrorizada, ya que realmente no tenía clase de esperar este comportamiento, ¿por qué si ir a esta zona, fue la billetera rana empy sobre la mesa frente a él. Piso y abandonado, un buen par de ¥ 100,000 han ido, sólo para alimentar su perversa voluntad. Ella era su benefactor involuntario.

"ERO-sensei!" Ella gritó, arrojando el calamar detrás de ella mientras se preparaba para establecer el daño y asegurarse de que nunca pasó en su genoma.

"Has pasado _mi_ dinero en algunas mujeres? ¿Qué pasó con los vicios shinobi? Estúpido viejo pervertido, hipócrita! " Ella gritó, aprovechando su voz más alta para dañar sus oídos antes de que ella le dio una patada en el que estaría de más.

"Usted mocoso, mira lo que le hiciste a demanda del jefe!" Ella estaba muy nerviosa y no estaba de humor para BS de nadie, así que cuando sintió una mano áspera en su hombro ella reaccionó en consecuencia y arrojó el hombre adulto sobre su pequeño, el cuerpo de once años.

"¿No ves que estoy administrar justicia femenina?" Ella exigió airadamente, no registrar totalmente el problema.

"Ahora, ahora. Déjame encargarme de esto, Naome." Jiraiya dijo mágicamente sobrio, sin signos de una resaca. ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Hubo algún tipo de sobriedad no jutsu no sabía esto?

"Bueno, si usted desea tomar su castigo!" El segundo matón gruñó, corriendo hacia adelante de una manera que le ocultaba como un civil, aunque un musculoso y bien vestidos uno. El hombre en el medio llevaba un traje blanco con sombrero a juego, con una mancha pegajosa donde su calamar le había golpeado. Así que eso era por lo que estaba molesto?

Los ojos de Naome se sintieron atraídos por las manos de Jiraiya como un orbe de chakra visible arremolinaba como un pequeño Maelstorm en la palma de su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la clavó en el estómago del matón que lo acusa, lo que le hace perder la cabeza, girando por el aire y en un puesto de globos de agua.

"Eso, Naome, fue el rasengan completado." Ella debe haber visto accidentalmente impresionados. Ahora él nunca la dejaría vivir hacia abajo.

Ella tomó el globo de agua fuera de su bolsillo de la chaqueta y se quedó mirándolo, imaginando en su lugar que imponente jutsu que acababa de presenciar.

"... Todavía no te he perdonado por gastar mi dinero en prostitutas." Finalmente se decidió, mirando a Jiraiya de una manera que dijo que era mejor mantener una mano en su talonario de cheques por un tiempo.

En la posada se esforzaba un poco más con el balón. Ella le daba vueltas, así que ¿por qué no se lo rompe? Ella lo miró durante unos minutos antes de pensar de nuevo en el matón que lo mandó volando. La bola de chakra girando en todas direcciones como una gran!

"Que hace girar en todas las direcciones." Ella murmuró, sorprendido por su falta de observación. ¿Puede realmente ser tan simple?

Ella miró el globo, y sintió que su chakra mezclado con el agua. Se giró hacia la derecha, se detuvo y abarcan rápidamente hacia la direcciones switcing entre la izquierda y la derecha, y luego encima y por debajo, entonces todos juntos. La superficie del globo se llena de baches como el agua golpeó en diferentes puntos.

El sudor goteaba de su frente, pero ella no se detuvo, en lugar forzando su chakra para moverse cada vez más rápido. El chorro de agua la sorprendió y ella parpadeó en sus ojos. Los jirones de lo que antes era un globo de agua estaban en el suelo, en un charco grande de agua.

"Yatta!" Ella gritó en señal de victoria, que llegan hasta el restaurante donde Jiraiya estaba comiendo. Ella le muestra!

"Más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero nada excepcional." Naome sintió su excitación drene un poco. ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo nunca felicitarla normalmente. No podía decir si estaba feliz por ella, impresionado, no guarda rencor por su no hacerlo antes.

"Pues bien, mañana te muestro paso dos." Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Podía ir al onsen y tomar un poco antes de ir a la cama!

A la mañana siguiente, le mostró una pelota de goma, los niños pequeños tipo rebotan por la calle o jugar a la pelota con.

"Ahora, este paso tiene que ver con el enfoque. Usted debe centrarse en un punto singular y verter todo lo que el poder allí. Para completar este paso, debe hacer esta pelota explosión." El balón en la mano estalló sin previo aviso y se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa cuando sintió la brisa del aire atrapado. Hable con el poder.

Ella no era capaz de practicar mucho, sin embargo, ya que tuvieron que permanecer en movimiento para encontrar Tsunade. El siguiente pueblo se detuvieron en que se separó de nuevo. Esta vez Naome era permanecer en un claro en las afueras de la ciudad, mientras que Jiraiya se fue en paz. Le apuesto a que no quería correr el riesgo de la interrupción de su "tiempo a solas" en el burdel.

Naome miró la pelota en la mano y sintió la resistencia cuando su chakra comenzó a moverse. Air era mucho más difícil de mover que el agua, ya que no tenía forma. Si quería conseguir el mismo efecto con una pelota de goma que tenía que utilizar más chakra. Aun así, no tenía ganas de que la explosión en la mano. Eso probablemente herido.

Estaba sola con una bolsa llena de pelotas de goma y ella sonrió. Algún tipo de formación Kage Bunshin que recorrer un largo camino para terminar este paso en su formación.

Ella sonrió mientras hacía una señal y veinte Bunshins apareció. Cada uno tomó una pelota y comenzó a girar su chakra. Se instaló con su propia bola y se concentró en la pelota, un punto singular en la pelota.

Que resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. La superficie de la pelota era exactamente el mismo en todas partes, por lo que sus ojos no podían quedarse clavado en un punto específico. Una hora más tarde cada Bunshin estaba mirando acaloradamente en su esfera y la maldición él.

"Es lo mismo, ¿cómo se supone que voy a centrarse sólo en un solo lugar?" Ella se quejó, mental culpar a la pelota de goma para toda su problema. Si no podía hacerlo para que aparezca lo que iba a hacer?

Tiró la bola en un árbol mientras sus Bunshins comenzaron a disipar. Ella se acostó y relajado, con los ojos a la deriva hasta la luz del sol entre los árboles. Era una escena bonita, el Baile de Sun a través de las hojas.

Naome levantó una mano y lo inspeccionó, callosa aunque era. Era una mano fuerte, nunca le había fallado. Era flexible y suave y piel parpadeó hacia la luz enmarcarlo y miró directamente hacia el centro de la palma.

Con un rápido movimiento que sin sellar un pincel y la tinta de su desplazamiento de almacenamiento. Mojar con cuidado en la inyección de tinta negro dibujó un símbolo en la mano, en el centro. A konoha insignia ahora se encuentran en la mano, ella se dio algo en qué concentrarse.

Ella recogió el balón en la mano y se concentró. Recordó el ejercicio se pegue la hoja que ella solía practicar religiosamente. Este fue el mismo concepto. Tenía que concentrarse en un solo punto. Centrarse en él y, a continuación, añadir chakra.

Su frustración alcanzó un pico como la superficie apareció sin cambios y ella apretó los dientes. Siguió añadiendo más, centrándose en el símbolo de Konoha en la mano, y fue completamente impresionados cuando explotó rápidamente en su rostro.

Ella sintió que su cuerpo tallar un surco y hubiera seguido adelante por un par de metros, pero su algo a golpe sólido. Sintió el dolor en la mano, quemaduras chakra, y miró a Jiraiya.

"Lo hizo". Murmuró antes de pasar con prontitud. Agotamiento chakra Minor era un pequeño precio a pagar por terminar el segundo paso para el rasengan en lo que a ella concernía.

Al día siguiente se despertó en otra ciudad, con vendas alrededor de sus manos. Definitivamente había un dolor allí, pero cuando ella se quitó las tiras blancas de la piel era tan suave y callosas como siempre. De hecho, fue probablemente más suave ya que parecía tener algunas de sus callos he volado.

Una pelota de goma se echó el camino y Naome miró confundido a su sensei.

"Muéstrame puede replicar la hazaña y te mostrará el último paso." Él le ordenó, mirando fijamente a la pelota en la mano.

"Está bien." Ella se encogió de hombros. Miró a la pelota y se centró, recordando la fuerza de su propio chakra antes de que su mano se convirtió en la zona cero. Sólo tomó unos pocos segundos, ahora que lo había hecho una vez que era más fácil hacerlo por segunda vez. Sin sopla a sí misma, incluso!

"El siguiente paso combina la primera y segunda." Esta vez se trataba de un globo normal entregado a ella. Ella aplastó en su mano y sintió el estiramiento elástico delgada. Popping esto sería _demasiado_ fácil!

"El objetivo es _no_ hacerlo estallar. " Ella parpadeó, pero no dijo nada. ¿Cuál sería el punto en este caso? Añadió chakra y estaba un poco sorprendido de la facilidad con la superficie elástica se rompió. Esto puede ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Tenía que seguir en todo momento, al parecer, estaban cerca de la cola de Tsunade. Naome estaba cerca de la entrada de una sala de juego, mientras que Jiraiya habló con algunos chicos como ella practica con uno de los muchos globos. Ella giró su chakra, lo más cerca posible, y luego trató de añadir un poco de presión por el poder. Pop!

El viento sopló de su fracaso por todas partes y ella vislumbró algunos dados vuelta a la tierra en Cho. El rostro de Jiraiya se iluminó cuando lo hizo y ella supuso que había apostado por la información. Se preguntó en su momento tuvimos suerte, pero en última instancia, lo olvidó en favor de tratar de terminar este último paso. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

En la posada Jiraiya deshizo de ella para seguir a una mujer ligera de ropa que pasó de sonreír en su dirección. Naome suspiró ante la previsibilidad de todo. ¿Cómo es que las naciones enemigas simplemente no envió bastante kunoichi después de él? Estaría muerto dentro de la semana.

En su habitación, hizo algunas Bunshins para ayudar en su formación, dando a cada uno de los restantes sus globos. Tarde o temprano uno de ellos tenía que tener éxito en subir la cantidad de tiempo que podían sostenerlo antes de estallar!

Una hora más tarde llamaron a la puerta. Eso era raro, porque Jiraiya debe tener su propia llave. Había dos de ellos y no tenía una. ¿Se emborrachan o algo y olvidar que lo tenía?

"Oi, ero-sensei! ¿Esa chica te dejó ya, parecía lo suficientemente inteligente como para mí." Bromeó, levantarse de la cama para contestar.

Hizo una pausa antes de abrirlo y palideció. Parecía un Sasuke adulto, pero con dos crestas ojos prominentes. Además, había una especie de tiburón buscando algo detrás de él. Naome no sabía quiénes eran, pero no eran Jiraiya.

"Uhm, lo siento, pero creo que ustedes dos tienen la habitación equivocada." Llamó a la puerta. Sus instintos decían mala situación y se dio la vuelta para encontrar otra salida. Ellos obedecieron la abertura de la ventana, pero si ella era rápido que podían Henge a un civil y mezclarse con la multitud.

Tenía dos Bunshins, ella señalado por una de esconderse en el armario y la otra para abrir la puerta. Ella punta con punta a la ventana y lo probó, tratando de cuña abierta. Se abrió lo suficiente para poder seguir un brazo, pero no se ha atascado.

Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta y Naome mentalmente preparaba para una kawarmii con el Bunshin en el armario. Esta fue una mala situación, con un capital BAD.

"Naome Uzumaki, que se viene con nosotros." Su Bunshin se disipó y ella tenía el recuerdo fugaz de sentir su chakra está drenando en el momento de su muerte. Para que pudieran aspirar su chakra? Vaya, ¿por qué no darles el sharingan también? Deja que predicen todos sus movimientos!

"Itachi!" Si es posible, se hizo aún más pálida. Había jynxed sí misma. Ella pensó que la palabra sharingan y luego escucha la voz de Sasuke gritando el nombre de la psico Uchiha que asesinó a todo su clan salvo uno?

"Itachi, que es el niño punky? Tiene el sharingan, pero me pareció que el Uchiha fueron exterminados ... Por ti". Dicho tipo de tiburón, sonriendo en lo Naome sabía era la anticipación. Oh, esto era malo. Tan malo, en muchos niveles.

"Usted me dijo que vivir mi vida te odia, así que he hecho precisamente eso. Hoy es el día que vale la pena!" Quería gritarle que no haga nada estúpido, pero ella ya sabía que era demasiado tarde. Dentro de un segundo oyó un millar de pájaros cantando y Itachi se movía.

Sasuke gritó cuando su brazo se rompió y Naome encogió de simpatía. Eso no puede sentirse bien. Una rodilla se acercó y se quedó sin aliento al oír su grieta mandíbula. Él fue enviado fuera de la vista y Itachi lo siguió, decidido a terminar lo que empezó esa noche.

En retrospectiva, fue una estupidez de ella se olvidara de compañero de Itachi Uchiha. Ella trató de maniobrar por delante de él para ver lo que estaba sucediendo a Sasuke y fue expulsado en el culo de todos sus problemas.

"Bueno, no queremos que causan problemas innecesario para nosotros, ¿verdad? ¿Y le corté las piernas?" Ella estaba en la sala ahora. El tipo de tiburón con una espada envuelta se interponía entre ella y Itachi y Sasuke. Poco a poco, un plan suicida formación, se puso de pie.

"Una mejor idea, ¿y tú vas de mi compañero de equipo solo o voy a morder de mi lengua. Si usted necesita un cautivo que mejor que lo ponga abajo ahora mismo!" Ella gritó, sus manos temblando ante la idea, pero Itachi dejó de latir en su hermano para mirarla. Vio los ojos de Sasuke y sutilmente negó con la cabeza. No podía hacer nada en este momento.

"Se podría dar la vida por mi hermano no vale nada?" Itachi monotoned. Su voz y su rostro carecía de toda emoción, todo el calor. No pudo obtener una lectura de este tipo. Al igual que Orochimaru, como hokage-jiji cuando hablaba en serio, al igual que cualquier ninja de alto rango que había conocido nunca.

"Si usted piensa que no vale nada es obvio que no lo conoces. No hay nadie Prefiero tener a mi espalda." Ella contestó, sintiéndose un poco más valiente, manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre el tipo de tiburón.

"De acuerdo, entonces." Itachi dijo, soltando su agarre y dejar que Sasuke caída al suelo.

Naome asintió, sintiéndose demasiado enfermo como para confiar en su voz. Sasuke tembloroso levantó la cabeza para mirarla, su rostro se estaba convirtiendo en un hematoma gigante. Ella esperaba que él tuvo el buen sentido de permanecer abajo. Se trataba de dos oponentes no podían tomar.

"Dejemos entonces." Itachi monotoned, haciendo un gesto hacia las escaleras, implicaciones claras. Naome respiró hondo y se movió más allá del tipo de tiburón, más cerca de Sasuke, más cerca de no poder escapar. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, podía alejarse lo suficiente como para empañar a la multitud?

"Oi Itachi, va a ser problemático si se trata de ser más listos con algún jutsu, ¿por qué no cortamos los brazos." Eso sería malo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en realizar Kage Bunshin en masa? Demasiado tiempo, se trataba sin duda de alto rango de A-S-rank. Una mala situación por todos lados.

Itachi no respondió, volviendo a bajar por las escaleras. Sharky tomó como aprobación y levantó su espada. Naome sólo tenía menos de un segundo antes de que perdiera sus brazos, su carrera, su vida probable.

La espada cayó y ella lo sabía, incluso mientras trataba de mover que ella sería demasiado tarde. Sus ojos flunched cerró involuntariamente pero después de lo que pareció una eternidad sin dolor llegó. Asustado de su mente, abrió un solo ojo para una vista increíble. Un sapo se interponía entre ella y la espada. Itachi se había visto obligado a huir de ese extremo de la sala y ahora estaba detrás de Sharky.

"El héroe siempre llega en el último segundo." Casi podía llorar de alivio, pero se conformó con retrocediendo antes de los dos S-rank nin podía recoger sus pensamientos.

"Ero-sensei podía besarte!" Ella se echó a reír histéricamente, de pie junto a un Sasuke cuclillas. Él estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, sosteniendo sus costillas ternura. Se sentía un poco preocupado por eso y reprendió a sí misma por no aprender nada más allá de los conceptos básicos de primeros auxilios.

"¿Tiene que llamarme así cuando trato de hacer una gran entrada?" El hombre de cincuenta años con una joven envuelta en un hombro quejó.

"... Es evidente que." Ella respondió, mirando fijamente a la mujer.

"Brat". Al parecer, estaba harto de jugar, ya que esta fue la primera vez que sintió que su KI. Se sentía como una cuchilla gigante que baja y_que no puede moverse_ y _saber_ que era la muerte.

"Usted no va a lograr salir de aquí con vida. Estás atrapado en mi vientre." Anunció, la realización de los sellos de una invocación. Las paredes se transformaron en los intestinos y un muro de carne atacado Itachi y su amigo. Comenzaron a correr, a pesar de la succión del suelo a sus pies. Jiraiya maldijo y los siguió.

Naome y Sasuke se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, tras el sannin a tiempo para verlo sellar un poco de fuego negro. Había un agujero en el estómago, el uso duo manto estaban fuera de la vista.

"La entrada dinámica!" Todo el infierno se desató.

Una hora más tarde, Gai y Sasuke dejó de Konoha. Sasuke tenía algunas costillas rotas, un brazo roto y una fractura a lo largo de su mandíbula. Aparte de algunas contusiones sin embargo, fue capaz de viajar.

Antes de irse, Gai-sensei generosamente legó a su traje de spandex verde. Se veía como un traje de baño de manga larga y fue verde neón. Se sentía sucia sólo tocarlo.

Tan pronto como Gai se había ido ella dejó caer la cosa como si la hubieran mordido. Pensó brevemente acerca de la quema, pero se sentiría mal después. Maldiciendo su ser sentimental, se selló de inmediato. Tal vez podría usarlo en contra de alguien más tarde. Por lo menos que podía dejarlo como una broma a alguien más tarde.

"Me alegro de que Hikaru no está en la guardería más, porque habían sin duda le dan spandex también." Jiraiya asintió sabiamente y sugirió que empezar a moverse antes de que el camino se le heló. Naome suspiró, la adrenalina de antes había evaporado y se sentía como si algo de todo el asunto estaba fuera. Tal vez era su imaginación?

Llegaron a la aldea en un día de viaje ninja, en realidad no es demasiado lejos de esa última ciudad, para empezar. Naome la vista hacia el castillo gigante, que era un lugar histórico e incluso dio tours. Se puso de pie, alto e imponente, que viene de una época, incluso antes de que los pueblos ocultos. Tal vez debería pasar por?

El suelo se estremeció como una onda de choque se lava por la tierra, un gran viento que soplaba su cabello suelto detrás de ella e hizo las colas de la ola capa cabo. Ante sus ojos el gran castillo comenzó a hundirse, el desmoronamiento de algo que refleja una silueta de una gran serpiente.

"Este es un buen presagio nada bueno." Jiraiya resopló, reconocer la forma de una orden de comparecencia. El único con un contrato de serpiente no era otro que Orochimaru. Si él estuviera aquí, ¿qué significaba eso?

"Supongo que no sabe por qué está aquí?" En tono de broma preguntó la rubia a su lado, sin soltar el globo de agua.

"No he sabido nada de él desde antes de la invasión." Ella respondió con sinceridad, no coger su broma en su shock.

"Sígueme, si se ve como problema, ofrezca." Ella asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión, poniendo el balón en su bolsa para después.

Encontraron lo que parecía una escena de destrucción. Naome estaba en la valla de ladrillo que rodeaba el castillo, mirando hacia abajo en un montón de escombros. Se dio la vuelta y miró a otro ejemplo de la violencia descarada, una extraña desconectado de la primera escena. Un gran agujero grande en una pared, mirando como si algo se estrelló a través de él. Jiraiya estaba inspeccionando cuidadosamente.

"Esta es la obra de Tsunade bien, nadie que yo conozca puede golpear de esa manera." Naome parpadeó, sus ojos se abrieron a las consecuencias. Orochimaru y Tsunade en el mismo pueblo, a menos de cincuenta metros de nosostros. ¿Por qué fue eso? Tsunade era un médico pero por lo que recordaba de lo Naome Hokage-jiji dijo que no había sido tan gravemente herido durante la invasión.

"Esperemos que no lo ha vuelto cola." Suspiró, mirando a otro lado de la grava en el suelo y mirando a su aprendiz.

"Vamos, gaki, estamos recibiendo algo de comer!" Naome frunció el ceño, no muy hambriento y realmente querer encontrar esta señora Tsunade ya, pero no discutió.

Caminaron hasta un bar cercano, que en otra vida ella pudo haber protestado, pero que parecía un pedazo de casa en este momento. No había visto Takimaru en cuando, se preguntó que había sustituido a ella.

"Tsunade!" "Jiraiya!" Naome eeped y miró hacia donde Jiraiya estaba señalando de manera espectacular, encontrarse cara a cara con una mujer rubia tetona que parecía estar en sus primeros años a veinticinco años. Este era Tsunade? Ella se parecía a la imagen en su desplazamiento! Un pergamino escrito hace treinta años!

"Pensé que habías dicho que era tu compañero de equipo!" Ella se quedó boquiabierto cómicamente. O esa mujer tenía genes impresionantes, o si hubo algún tipo de genjutsu en el trabajo aquí. Ella no sería suficiente para darse cuenta si ese fuera el caso.

"Ella se esconde detrás de un genjutsu." Ella estaba en lo cierto!

"¿Quién es el Jiraiya chico?" Tsunade preguntó con curiosidad, un poco sospechoso. A su lado estaba sentada una mujer de cabello oscuro, que parecía ser un par de años más joven, pero Naome no confiaba en sí misma para juzgar su edad con exactitud. Llevaba un cerdo que lleva un collar de perlas y un chaleco de color rosa, una extraña elección para un animal doméstico.

"Este es Naome Uzumaki, una pequeña joya limpio cogí!" Él la presentó con entusiasmo. Naome se inclinó un poco hacia delante en lo que era una parodia de una cortés inclinación de respeto, si alguna vez se optó por respetar este usuario. El respeto era difícil de obtener en sus libros.

"Encantado de conocerte Tsunade-sama." Saludó.

"¿Cómo es que llames sama, pero estoy ero-sensei?" Jiraiya exigió con un mohín overexaggerated. Naome lo miró con una mirada de Are-You-estúpido.

"Ha! El chico tiene que colgar las que edad lech!" Tsunade se rió a carcajadas.

"Ven aquí chico y me voy a comprar una bebida!" Naome decidió hacer un poco de amor nunca mató a nadie y se sentó.

"Tsunade-sama! Ella es menor de edad!" Compañero sin nombre de Tsunade protestó. Naome tuvo la impresión de que esta era la mascota de la moralidad Tsunade.

"Pe, ella es un ninja!" Naome acepta el bien ofrecido y sintió la ligera quemadura que hizo a su paso por la garganta. Ella lo hizo participar de este vino de arroz en ocasiones pero no pudo evitar que en la casa ya con los niños.

"Este es realmente un día de reuniones, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Jiraiya?" Tsunade suspiró, derribando todo su bien de una sola vez.

"Así que Orochimaru estaba aquí. ¿Qué hizo el pobre castillo hacer con él?" Le preguntó, sacando una baraja de cartas. Los ojos de Naome iluminaron y lo veía frente hacia fuera a Tsunade y él mismo.

"No lo sé." Ella respondió, mirando con desagrado en su mano.

"Konoha te necesita." Parecía haber decidido no irse por las ramas. Aprobado Naome. No dudaba de esta Tsunade podría jugar juegos de la mente mejor que podía jugar, pero parecía el tipo de persona que aprecia la honestidad. Tomó otro sorbo de su plato.

"Se ha decidido que usted tendrá éxito sensei como el próximo Hokage." Naome recordaba nada de esto y tuvo que luchar para no mostrar su sorpresa por el anuncio. El viejo estaba pensando en retirarse de nuevo? Ella parecía un poco resentido, que quería tomar el sombrero de él, no a esta mujer.

"Hokage, ja! Ese es el trabajo de un tonto!" Esta vez Naome no se preocupaba por ocultar lo que realmente sentía. Dejó el plato y se puso de pie, mirando el tipo rubio directamente a los ojos cínicos.

"El trabajo de los Inocentes? Así que proteger a la gente que te importa que un tonto hace?" Exigió, casi temblando de ira.

"Kid ¿quieres arreglar esto afuera?" Tsunade sonrió, poniéndose de pie para cumplir con su desafío tácito.

"Bring it abuela!" Hey, cualquier persona que se esfuerza tanto para ocultar su verdadera edad tiene que tener algunas inseguridades. Así que encontró un botón, y se puso a bailar.

En la calle abandonada que se enfrentaron, flexionando los músculos, ya que se paralizaron a su oponente.

"Te diré algo chico, si usted puede conseguir que utilice más de un dedo me retracto de lo que dije." Esta fue una apuesta que no podía perder.

Naome sintió que su sonrisa confía en levantar una esquina de su boca. Esto era más que otra apuesta en la máquina. Tan sólo un dedo, ne?Tsunade debería haber traído un par de palillos, porque iba a comer esas palabras.

Ella envió por delante tres kunai primero, simplemente probando las aguas. El primero fue esquivado, el segundo Tsunade usa su dedo para empujar a través del agujero en el extremo y desvió el tercero. Naome se movía hacia adelante y tenía una etiqueta broma preparada, arrojándolo en un ángulo para hacer un juego de niños que de esquivar y que haberse infiltrado en la pared.

Tsunade siguió su línea de pensamiento, pero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando la etiqueta estalló una recompensa de savia pegajosa. El tipo que es imposible salir de la ropa y podría funcionar como un pegamento natural.

Tsunade gruñó y metió un dedo en el suelo, causando una gran grieta que aparezca y la savia se drene lentamente. Naome sabía nada de lo que había podía penetrar las defensas, por lo menos nada terminado. Ella hizo lo inacabado, altamente inestable, rasengan en ambas manos y cargó. Si uno se perdió ella podría ser capaz de hacerlo con el otro. Ella sólo tenía que Tsunade usar más de un dedo!

Tsunade abrió la boca en estado de shock y Naome utiliza la distracción para retroceder la mano derecha, listo para terminar el partido. Eso pareció encajar el sannin de su miedo y aunque Naome sentir el dolor de un dedo movió su hita-ite de la frente y en la distancia.

Otra grieta apareció en el suelo, sin embargo, y su pie quedó atrapado. Ella tropezó y cayó hacia delante, el brazo derecho echado hacia adelante para cogerla. El rasengan cancelado casi tan pronto como se golpeó y ella utilizó su posición para saltar de nuevo sobre sus pies, con la mano izquierda aún sostenía el rasengan sin terminar pero lo canceló a favor de protegerse contra el encabezamiento camino flick dedo.

Agarró la mano antes de que pudiera llegar a la frente y se agachó bajo, entrando en la guardia de Tsunade para alejarla. Naome tiene el aliento eliminado de ella cuando otro lado de Tsunade salió de la nada y la apartó. Eso fue sin duda más de un dedo.

Ella tosió mientras trataba de sentarse en el agujero en la pared. Ow, se sentía como su espalda era de una contusión, el pecho le dolía por el golpe, y no podía respirar. La disnea es la cosa más preocupante que una persona puede pasar, el gran deseo de respirar y no poder induce pánico. Naome podía dar fe de esta teoría.

"Eso fue ... _toser_ más de uno! " Ella gimió, frotándose el pecho y tratando de enderezar su columna vertebral. Pasando por una pared aparentemente dolorosa. Ella siempre quiso saber lo que va a través de un pie de hormigón macizo sentía!

"... Me retracto de lo que dije." El sannin murmuró. Naome quería argumentar que ella debe poner más sentimiento en él, pero como todavía no había cogido su respiración, ella decidió forgoe y aceptar esta victoria con la gracia.

"Perdida la batalla, ganada la guerra." Murmuró, perdió la lucha, consiguió Tsunade para disculparse de todos modos. Precioso.

"Jiraiya, ¿qué está haciendo la enseñanza de un palo de golf del rasengan. No hay manera de que ella será capaz de dominarlo." Se sintió un poco ofendido por eso. Tomó las Yondaime tres años para hacerlo, pero menos de una semana para que terminara dos pasos!

"No hay que subestimar la chica que acaba de perder a." Ella aconsejó. Técnicamente se trataba de una victoria, ya que el objetivo sólo había sido conseguir que Tsunade usar más de un dedo.

"Cállate mocoso! Has tenido suerte." Naome puso los ojos en lo que estaba destinado a ser un gesto insultante. Tsunade-baba era simplemente un mal perdedor.

"No burlarse de mi dama. Para ser Hokage, que es mi sueño!" Ella declaró. Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron, pero aparte de que no se observaron incluso se oyó.

"Te voy a decir qué niño, si usted puede dominar el rasengan en una semana voy a revisar mi opinión de ti y de los Hokage, yo incluso lanzo en este collar." No parecía tan especial, pero a juzgar por el aspecto de la galería de maní que poca cosa era una seria bling.

"Si usted gana?" Ella cuestionó. Tenía que haber un lado negativo en alguna parte. Siempre lo es.

"Si gano, tienes que pedir disculpas formalmente y dame todo el dinero que tiene." Mentalmente se estremeció, pensando en los ceros en su cuenta bancaria. Eso fue una gran cantidad de dinero que estaba pidiendo. El dinero que necesitaba para pagar el alquiler, las facturas, las cosas de Hikaru y Yurei!

"Que sea un medio, tengo un montón de dinero en el banco y que va a mis hijos." Naome handwaved.

"¿Cuánto exactamente?" Tsunade preguntó con curiosidad.

"Uhm, en algún lugar cerca de 500.000 yenes." Eso sonaba bastante bien. En algún lugar a lo largo de las líneas de todos modos.

"Santo-! ¿Tus padres te dejan una mansión?" Shizune, el nombre de la moralidad dama para mascotas, se quedó sin aliento.

"No sé quiénes son, hice el dinero a través de circunstancias desafortunadas. De todas formas necesito algo para pagar las cuentas y poner ramen en la mesa para un medio es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti." Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo y el acuerdo fue alcanzado. Tenía que dominar el rasengan en una semana o un beso todo ese dinero adiós.

Estaban en el hotel esa noche cuando Shizune acaba de pasar a estar en el barrio. Se le permitió entrar y ya se veía molesto, Naome hizo una buena impresión de una dueña de casa y le dio un poco de té.

"Naome, no se puede aceptar que el collar. Se maldijo Sólo en Tsunade-sama es seguro!" Ella pasó a contar la historia de la vida de pérdida de su hermano pequeño en la segunda guerra, su amante en el tercero. Acerca de cómo los dos querían convertirse en Hokage, Tsunade y les dio tanto el collar antes de su muerte. La historia de una pieza maldita de la joyería.

Naome escuchó pacientemente, dejando Shizune consigue todo de su pecho. Ella era la sobrina de Dan y había viajado con Tsunade ya sólo un poco después de la tercera guerra terminó. Incluso se escuchó sobre el miedo al parecer agobiante de Tsunade de la sangre. Para un médico, que era una muy mala caída.

Escuchó, y en última instancia lo desestimó. Se levantó y exitted la habitación, ni siquiera responder a la pregunta de dónde iba de ía que entrenar. Ella hizo una apuesta, ella seguir adelante y mantener su palabra. Al final de la semana, que encontrarían si el collar fue verdaderamente maldito o no.

_Flashback, estilo Tsunade!_

"Tsunade-sama, ¿quieres tomar el tour del castillo? Apuesto a que es muy interesante!" Un Shizune entusiasta sugirió, sosteniendo Tonton contra su pecho.

"Quiero salir de aquí." Tsunade protestó. Estaban en la carretera que sale del pueblo. Ella acaba de ganar en la sala de juego de nuevo allí y que no presagiaba buenas.

Blanco pellet como objetos pasó junto a ella y su aprendiz entró en combate con un extraño hombre con el pelo blanco. Él estaba enfermo, a juzgar por su expresión demacrada y ojerosa sobre todo la apariencia. Luchó con un arma de hueso?

"Tsunade-hime, lo que es un placer verte de nuevo." Ella miró a su ex compañero de equipo. Parecía el mismo de siempre, pero si los rumores eran que se cree que no era un genjutsu. Las cosas que él fue hasta la ponía enferma.

"No se puede decir lo mismo para usted, Orochimaru." Se mordió a cabo. Él se había separado después de salir pero mantenido en lo que sus antiguos compañeros de equipo estaban haciendo. Una vez más, él la ponía enferma.

**Otro día, otro capítulo. Gah, no puedo creer que procastinated tanto tiempo y entonces vine derramando como una gran herida abierta!**

LC; Bueno, ya está hecho. Disfrute.

Naruto, R Estamos todos muy cansados de trabajar toda la noche para decir algo gracioso. Haz clic en el botón azul en la parte inferior de la página y escribe algo interesante.


	9. Aferràndose a la esperanza

LC, Bienvenidos a otro rajado! Disfrute!

Naruto, ahora para averiguar lo que está pasando. Usted ha hecho muchos cambios en todo el anime será completamente diferente!

Sasuke; fans no lo reconocerá como una parodia de la obra original. Ellos te odian.

LC; Lies! Todas las mentiras! Mis fans me encanta! * Convierte a los lectores * Dígales que me amas!

Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no tengo Naruto. No soy dueño de esta encarnación de impresionante. No soy dueño de Naruto.

Capítulo 9: Uno en un millón de oportunidades.

_Flashback Tsunade Continuar!_

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con el hombre muerto que camina?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad. Un hombre en ese estado realmente debería estar en cama. Con múltiples goteos intravenosos, y el personal médico competente.

"Bueno, yo esperaba que me hagas un favor." Él sonrió, levantando sus manos de una manera inocente. Se burló, ¿realmente cree que ella haría cualquier cosa por él? Puede que no sea en los mejores términos con su pueblo natal, pero ella no estaba lista para cortar todos los lazos todavía.

"Voy a contar desde cinco, si no se ha ido para entonces, te voy a matar." Destacó por la perforación de la pared detrás de ella. El sonido de satisfacción de las rocas ruinas, convirtiendo a la grava debajo de su mano.

"Cinco." Tampoco hizo un movimiento, simplemente mirándola. Uno con una sonrisa arrogante, el otro en cerca de desprecio visible.

"Cuatro." Tsunade ociosamente se preguntó qué aflige su compañero. Su corazón latía y ardía. No hay signos externos de lesiones tampoco.

"Tres ... Dos." Shizune preparado para luchar, su shooter senbon preparado y peligroso. Ella sabía por experiencia lo potente que eran esos venenos que usaba. Un veneno diferente en cada senbon también.

"Uno." Su KI se disparó y Shizune ya se estaba moviendo. Ella se haría cargo de la compañera rápidamente.

"Estoy ofreciendo para traer de vuelta a su amado hermano y poco! Con un jutsu creado por su propio tío abuelo!" El tiempo pareció congelarse y Tsunade se vienen más por recuerdos de las dos personas más preciosas que jamás había tenido. Nawaki y Dan, ambos perdieron las guerras que se podría haber evitado.

"No nos ha matado todavía, y usted debe haber notado la condición de Kimmimaru. ¿Tenemos un trato?" La serpiente canturreó, su cara retorciéndose prematuramente en una de victoria.

Shizune miró a su amo y el traidor, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser traído de vuelta de entre los muertos? Fue Tsunade-sama realmente considerando esto? No puede ser! Fue inmoral, que estaba mal! Era-!

Tentador. La expresión de Tsunade era de piedra y sintió que se rompen un poco en el recuerdo de esos dos chicos increíblemente estúpidos, imprudentes,. Su pobre hermano pequeño, empujado en una guerra que no era tan listo. Estimado, engañar resistente, incredibely valiente, Dan.

"Usted es un hombre cruel, Orochimaru. Tenerlos conmigo otra vez, para mantener al menos una vez más en mis brazos." Su voz no se rompió, no vaciló. Si su garganta estaba un poco apretado por la emoción fue ignorado.

"Puedo traerlos de vuelta, Tsunade." Sus garantías una vez le habían calmado, cuando eran unos niños en el mundo de los adultos, luminoso y listo para las aventuras. Antes de que se escindieron y agrietados. Antes de que todo se hizo añicos.

"Tsunade-sama no se puede estar considerando seriamente esto!" Shizune lloró. Ellos no quieren esto.

"Piense en ellos! ¿Cómo se sentiría tu hermano? Mi tío?" Se detuvo cuando vio las lágrimas.

"Shizune, quédate tranquilo. No pretendo que me diga lo que ellos hubieran querido!" Cara presumida de Orochimaru parecía todo lo peor.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a confiar en ti?" Ella gruñó a su ex compañero de equipo. Eran bonos realmente tales cosas frágiles? Para ser cortado en cualquier momento, sin remordimientos.

"Fufufufu," Él se rió, llevando un dedo a los labios. Tsunade captó el olor de la sangre y ella estaba temblando.

"Pensar que un médico de los estándares tendría un miedo tal, un miedo a la sangre!" El líquido rojo goteaba. Fue un corte tan superficial, pero su propia sangre se congeló.

Lógicamente sabía sangre no mató. Se perpetúa la vida en el cuerpo, ayudó nutrientes viajan a donde se necesitaba. Y aún así la visión de que la dejó helada.

"Usted tendrá una semana para decidir Tsunade, oh, y antes de que te olvides." Él se rió de una manera que no era realmente una risa. Era más como un sonido de diversión, como si ni siquiera vale la pena realmente riéndose.

"Vamos a necesitar dos sacrificios. Las vidas humanas." Con eso ya se habían ido, y Tsunade sintió más frío que tenía, en un largo tiempo.

Shizune miró a su amo como si fuera la primera vez que la había visto. Este Tsunade era uno que estaba familiarizado con desgraciadamente sin embargo. El todavía temblando, anciana frágil, con una adicción al juego y una mala disposición en el mejor de los casos. Una sombra, no, sólo una sombra de su antiguo ser. El Senju Tsunade que curó Chiyo de venenos de Suna, que se acredita en gran parte a la victoria de Konoha en la tercera guerra gracias a sus ideas sobre la ninja médico.

"Vamos Tsunade-sama, vamos a conseguir algo para comer."

_Fin Flashback de Tsunade!_

Naome metió un rasengan no terminada en un árbol, todavía incapaz de sostenerlo. Cuando se dispersa había una marca de caracol en el árbol, pero sabía que podría hacer mucho más si pudiera aguantar!

Se acercaba el final del día y no había avanzado mucho. Sólo podía mantenerlo dentro del globo por un par de segundos antes de que estallara todo Heck. Si quería estar listo, esto requeriría mucha más formación!

Con el rasengan sin terminar se hizo una marca en espiral en todo lo que ella usó en, en su mayoría árboles. Sin embargo, ella sabía por Jiraiya que cuando completa actuó como un taladro por el tiempo que alguien pudiera sostenerlo.

Su mano derecha estaba entrecruzado con quemaduras de chakra, que picó muy mal. Normalmente ella no estaba de acuerdo con la formación cuando se lesionó, pero su mano izquierda lo hizo tan bien como su derecho. Muy pronto, sin embargo, tendría el mismo problema.

Ella miró obstinadamente a sus Bunshins practicando con globos. Fue increíble lo difícil que era! Todos estábamos un jutsu-rank esto difícil de aprender? Su más poderoso jutsu hasta ahora eran B-rango, nivel Chunin. ¿Hasta qué punto fue la diferencia en el poder?

Sasuke había sido capaz de aprender Chidori, un A-rank, en un mes. Podía hacer lo mismo, mejor aún! Ella respiró hondo y comenzó a canalizar su chakra.

El segundo día, se podría mantener durante un total de diez segundos en el interior del globo. Al final del tercer día saltó a treinta cuarto día, no hay progreso. Día cinco, treinta y cinco segundos.

En el sexto día, llegó a sesenta segundos y pasó con prontitud. Agotamiento Chakra, si no fuera por el zorro, hubiera matado a su por ahora.

Shizune se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock y se pasó a la chica inconsciente. Con trabajo a sí misma se estaba convirtiendo en un mal hábito. Sin sus niños alrededor, que necesitan que sea allí para hacer la cena y meter en ellos, que nunca había visto una razón para detenerse antes de agotamiento total. Mostraba.

_Con Jiraiya, un pequeño pub._

Había visto Tsunade a distancia durante unos minutos, mirando a su consumo de alcohol, de brazos cruzados pensando que era su límite. Se estaba haciendo tarde, sólo unos pocos rezagados que quedan, que no mostraron signos de desaceleración. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué quieres Jiraiya?" Ella preguntó con amargura, cinismo. Con un aire de disgusto.

"No se puede viejos amigos compartir una copa de vez en cuando?" Pidió, pedir otra botella de vino de arroz.

"... ¿Qué quiso decir con niños? ¿Está pensando en formar una familia?" Ella preguntó.

"Es una larga historia, que comenzó hace casi dos años." Él le contó todo, incluso sus misiones secretas para ganar la confianza de Orochimaru, se destacaron las cosas que ella arriesgó al hacer lo que hizo. Le habló de su renuencia a utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi, le dijo casi todo. Casi todo.

No se atrevía a decirle a Tsunade sobre cómo la rubia gaki tenía una sola mano levantada un bebé, ella le arrebató un niño, y luego llevado a un segundo hijo, sin una sola queja. Él no le dijo cómo había visto a su vagar su casa por la noche cuando se despertó, inquieto. No iba a contarle lo de las pinturas, de cómo ella no podía soportar estar lejos de sus hijos. Acerca de cómo a pesar de todo, ella era feliz.

Si Tsunade quería saber todo eso, entonces tendría que conocer a la rubia a sí misma. No podía, no quería, decir, dijo cosas acerca de su aprendiz que no iba a querer. Él no tenía ese derecho.

"Serías un buen Tsunade kage y sensei se está haciendo demasiado viejo". Él suspiró, echando mano a su plato. Ella lo miraba pero no podía entender lo que estaba pensando. Nunca había sido capaz de leer su. Ni siquiera después de todos estos años.

"Tsunade-hime, si traicionas a Konoha, _yo_ seré el que matarte. "

Su cabeza se sentía como si hubiera algodón encajado adentro, cacooning su cerebro, empañar todo. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que había disparado su bebida antes de que se desplomó.

_El Hotel Lotus, Tsunade y sala de Shizune._

"Ella no se despierta durante tres días. Oh bueno, supongo que yo gano." Tsunade declaró. Shizune miró a su amo con incredulidad.Últimamente parecía que ella ni siquiera sabía que su amo más.

"Tsunade-sama, mañana es también _que_ día. Por favor, dime que no vas a ir! " Ella suplicó. No iba a traicionar a su casa, incluso si eso significaba dejar el servicio de Tsunade.

Ella nunca vio venir el golpe. Las luces se apagaron y se dejó caer al suelo. No había tiempo para siquiera derramar una lágrima a esta traición. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Tsunade esperaba en el lugar de encuentro, apoyado en la pared. Su chaqueta verde ondeaba al viento fuerte y ella se dio cuenta cuando se cambió de dirección. Fueron los vientos cambian?

Sus ojos se cerraron y por una fracción de segundo que deje la cara de Nawaki superar a su visión. Entonces ella recordó Dan, tan lejos mira en sus ojos cuando hablaba de ser Hokage. El entusiasmo de Nawaki sobre una nueva técnica. El apoyo de Dan de su sueño, por un médico en cada equipo.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Orochimaru y su amigo, Kimmimaru, cayó delante de ella. Kimmimaru-san no estaba mirando demasiado bueno, estaba extrañamente pálido, su piel casi ceniciento. Sus mejillas hundidas, sin duda por debajo del peso. Parecía que estaba casi al borde de la muerte. No tardaría mucho.

_El Hotel Lotus, Tsunade y sala de Shizune._

La luz del sol es lo que la despertó. Ella gimió y trató de esconderse de su mirada, rendirse cuando ningún rincón de la cama parecía libre de su mirada. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados abierto y estaba obviamente confundidos cuando se dio cuenta que no era ni siquiera dentro de su habitación de hotel. Era un hotel, pero no el que ella y Jiraiya se registró en.

Shizune también era inconsciente en el suelo. Al ver eso, Naome corrió a su lado. La mujer parecía bien, y ella se despertó cuando pinchó.

"Naome! ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué hora es?" Ella preguntó, presa del pánico.

"El lunes por la mañana." Naome respondió, tratando de conseguir a la mujer de cabello oscuro que se calmara. El cerdo, Tonton, parecía frenética también.

"Lunes? ¿Estás seguro? Se suponía estar fuera durante tres días!" Ella se quedó sin aliento, con la mente encendida con hechos sobre chakras y el cuerpo humano. Esto desconcertó a su lógica.

"Bueno, una buena noche de sueño por lo general me tiene bien como la lluvia! Estoy cría y listo! ¿Dónde está Tsunade-baba?" Un minuto de mantener el rasengan parecía bastante bueno. Había sido difícil, haciendo girar chakra en su mano sin intereference exterior. Ella lo consiguió, sin embargo, bastante bien también.

"Usted dominado?" ¿Por qué la señora de pelo oscuro perdiendo el tiempo? ¿No deberían estar buscando a alguien ya? Alguien con el pelo rubio, grandes tetas y un complejo de edad el tamaño del monumento Hokage?

"Más o menos". Ella se encogió de hombros. En realidad, no estaba seguro de lo que el critia de dominio fue.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Tsunade-sama, ella va a hacer un gran error!" Shizune gritó, abriendo la ventana y se prepara para saltar cuando un kunai golpeó en el marco, falta la cabeza por el ancho de un cabello.

"¿Dónde está?" Dijo con voz áspera. Shizune vierte un poco de agua para él y el sabio de pelo blanco se lo tragó en agradecimiento.

"Ella me puso una mickey, yo ni siquiera puedo tirar recto." Shizune le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad, sus ojos deliberadamente dirigidas a la kunai Embebido en el marco de la ventana. Naome no la culpaba.

"Si acepta el acuerdo de Orochimaru, la mataré." Naome no vio nada en su rostro, pero sus ojos se desvaneció, sus arrugas parecían más pronunciadas, el pelo no era tan vibrante. Miró a su edad.

Ellos saltaron sobre las casas y edificios, en dirección al punto de encuentro, después de Tonton. Cada uno de ellos estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos, nadie habló. Ellos ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Había un nuevo crator marca en el suelo, y una chaqueta verde de Tsunade estaba abandonado en el polvo. Ninguno de ellos lograba decir lo aliviado que eran. Ella los había rechazado!

Tsunade mientras tanto, tiene problemas. Fue todo fácil para extraer la sangre con un hueso afilado y se sentía un poco mareado. Casi podía oler ya el olor cobrizo horrible que le daba ganas de vomitar.

Ella se quedó con la mayoría esquivando, esperando una oportunidad. Él era bueno, había que admitir que mucho. Frenó un poco, su truco de antes le había paralizado más. Cuanto más trataba de luchar, cuanto más cerca de la muerte que se convirtió. Sólo unos minutos más y él se vendría abajo.

Saltó hacia adelante, un grito de dolor en los labios, tos con sangre. Él cortó su pecho. Tsunade tuvo el suficiente sentido común para volver a la hoja, por lo que fue una herida superficial. Se desangró sin embargo, la ropa manchada de rojo. No podía soportar.

"Voy a hacer que su fin rápidamente." El muchacho con voz áspera, su voz seca y la frente sudorosa. Ella no podía moverse. Su espada se acercó.

"¡No la toques!" Naome entró por una entrada completa, teniendo Kimmimaru por sorpresa y tirándolo lejos de Tsunade. Ella siguió rápidamente con un kunai en el hombro. Ella recordaba de clase que un kunai bien situada podría prevenir un ninja el uso de su brazo.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando el brazo se limpió ella con una espada de hueso. Pasó de distancia, aterrizando entre él y su objetivo. Ella miró el arma de hueso y una visión de su hija pasó por su mente. Así que este es el padre de Yurei. ¿Sabía que hay de ella?

"¿Cómo sigues moviendo el brazo?" Ella le preguntó con suspicacia. Estaba sangrando, y duro, pero su brazo todavía estaba completamente móvil.

"Puedo manejar mi esqueleto." Ella parpadeó ante eso. Así que en lugar de la manipulación normal de los músculos, los nervios que ella apuñaló deberían haber hecho inútil, estaba pasando por alto que para ir directo al hueso. Podría Yurei hacer eso? Con un poco más de entrenamiento?

"Impresionante, pero extraño." Ella admitió. Ella se movió con rapidez para sacar su fuego mientras Jiraiya fue después de Orochimaru. Shizune estaba tratando de confort Tsunade, que parecía que por fin tiene su crisis de la mediana edad.

Ella se agachó y giró bajo sus ataques. Él fue más rápido de lo que era, pero su velocidad no hizo un montón de bueno si ella estaba tan cerca que no podía respirar sin ella sintiendo. Esta estrecha y con ese tipo de arma que amenazó con apuñalar a sí mismo.

Al menos ella pensó que era el caso, hasta que toda la caja torácica se escapó de su pecho, la intención de derramar sus tripas. Saltó lejos, sintiendo los pequeños arañazos de donde ella no era lo suficientemente rápido. Ella estaba a una distancia cómoda ahora, tenía que pensar en una manera de vencer a este tipo.

Ella flexionó su mano derecha, es posible que un taladro rasengan a través de esos huesos? Necesitaría una manera de atar sus manos, sin embargo, de lo contrario se estaría cortado por la mitad.

Un plan en mente, tenía que avanzar y saltar por encima de él para evitar sus puñaladas mortales. Cuando llegó a la cúspide de su ascenso, que cuidadosamente ha marcado con una etiqueta de choque súper potencia. Necesitaba hacer más knock out etiquetas, este fue un tiempo horrible para darse cuenta de que ella estaba fuera.

Las etiquetas súper potencia de choque, donde las normales causan un flujo constante de dolor a la víctima, estas modificados los paralizados todos los músculos. Si ella se aceleró demasiado, los pulmones y los músculos cardíacos dejarían de funcionar correctamente.

Kimmimaru gritó de dolor, la sangre fluía de su boca, que estaba sangrando por dentro. Él gruñó mentalmente. Esta chica le estaba impidiendo completar la misión Orochimaru-sama le dio. Tenía que matar al sannin, Tsunade para su amo.

Se puso otra explosión de velocidad, lo que obligó a su esqueleto se mueva a pesar de la ruptura de sus músculos. Antes de que simplemente se negaron a responder, ahora eran rígidos y arrancaron con cada movimiento que obligó. Corrió hacia Tsunade, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo de vida.

Corrió Naome pasado, hizo a un lado Shizune, y se preparó para hacer caer la espada de hueso para terminar el trabajo cuando él golpeó un obstáculo. Es decir, una genin pelo rubio agarrándolo por detrás en un pseudo-abrazo, empujar algo en el estómago. Sintió un intenso dolor y trató de golpearla, pero con seguridad detrás de la espalda que no podía conseguir en un ángulo recto.

Se las arregló para arrancarse de sus manos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. De este modo se cortó a través de su propio estómago, poniéndola en la misma posición que él. Se aferró a su estómago, con la mano la única cosa que los restos se derramó de sus entrañas manche el suelo. Tosió una vez más, todo su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, y se cayó.

Naome se quedó sin aliento y con cautela miró a sí misma. La sangre brotaba de su estómago, su mano se cerró la herida cerrada. Ella no podía sentir ningún tipo de dolor, la adrenalina bloqueado, pero ella sabía que se sentiría en un segundo.

Ella cayó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, jadeando y sintiendo los primeros dolores de romper. Ella gritó de dolor y gimió, sus ojos ía que mantener la presión sobre la herida, tratar de ganar tiempo para que el zorro para curarla, pero sus miembros se sentía como plomo.

De repente Tsunade estaba sobre ella, con las manos sobre la herida, brillando con un cálido mar de espuma verde. Naome sintió el dolor drenar y observó morbo como nueva piel comienza a crecer y extenderse sobre la herida.

"Estás loco, impulsivo, temerario, chico!" Tsunade maldito.

"Usted no está temblando." Naome susurró. Eso fue extraño. No fue Tsunade miedo a la sangre? Estaba cubierta de ahora, nunca saldría de su ropa.

"No se olvide, nuestra apuesta." Murmuró, su estómago se sentía entumecida y apenas registró la pérdida de sangre. Ella ya estaba inconsciente.

"... Sólo una vez más, quiero creer una vez más." Tsunade susurró, quitándose el collar y colocarlo alrededor del cuello de Naome.

Orochimaru estaba visiblemente molesto. Jiraiya era claramente deficiente, sin embargo, él estaba sosteniendo apagado. Ciertamente, el sapo como el hombre no sería capaz de mantenerlo para siempre, pero que podía hacerlo cuando él mismo no se inhibió, lo molestaba. Podría Jiraiya han crecido aún más fuerte? O él mismo había ablandado?

Kimmimaru estaba muerto. Su enfermedad y la herida lo demostraron. Que la niña había sido capaz de aprender el rasengan lo sorprendió, tenía un gran potencial. Sin embargo, no debería haber utilizado en su contra.

Tomó Kusanagi en su mano y echó un momento para mirar a Tsunade, Shizune, y la chica. Desde esta distancia no podía decir si la niña todavía vivía, pero no estaba teniendo esa oportunidad. Ella era más problemas de los que se vale, ya era hora de terminar con és, él se ocuparía de Nina y la jinchuriki desove.

Él aceleró más allá de Jiraiya, en su estado no fue capaz de detenerlo. La serpiente se deslizó en el grupo de mujeres, esperando para que sea pasado a Tsunade coma y un aprendiz patética para matar a un rubio más muerto que muerto.

La mirada de Tsunade le cogió por sorpresa. Ella no estaba temblando, no estaba huyendo de miedo como si hubiera estado haciendo desde su encuentro. No, en este momento se veía más tranquilo de lo que la había visto en años. Ella se levantó con calma, entre él y su objetivo, y tomó su espada directamente a través de su pecho.

Él fue golpeado de nuevo, sintiendo la fuerza de su poderoso golpe y sentirse agradecido de que el dolor se diluyó ya que esta no era su verdadero cuerpo. Observó su puf espada, volviendo al reino convocando llamó desde. Marcas púrpuras cubrieron todo su rostro, y delante de sus ojos la herida cicatrizada.

"Una nueva técnica de Tsunade-hime? ¿Podría explicar a mí, tú sabes que yo siempre estoy interesado en nueva jutsu". Él susurró, mirando como ella deliberadamente se enfrentó a él. La sangre goteaba de sus labios, sus ropas estaban manchadas, pero no temblaba. ¿Se había superado su miedo?

"Se llama Creación Renacimiento." Ella sonrió, mirando a todo el mundo la confidencialidad kunoichi quien se le atribuye su supervivencia a través de la tercera guerra shinobi.

A partir de ahí fue una batalla real entre los tres ninjas legendarios. Las respectivas convocatorias jefe se llama a otro, la destrucción había sido hecha. Tsunade utiliza el cuchillo de Gamabunta para perforar a través de la boca de Manda, lo que le obligó a regresar a su reino. A partir de ahí, la etiqueta se unió a Jiraiya contra Orochimaru.

No importaba que no fuera con toda su fuerza, simplemente luchando una sannin habría sido suficiente. Orochimaru maldijo mentalmente suerte como él consiguió una distancia suficiente para escapar. Cuando estaba a kilómetros de distancia, y sabía que no estaban siguiendo, rugió con indignación.

Shizune estaba asombrado. Por primera vez desde que conoció el sannin después de la muerte de su tío, ella vio el héroe de la guerra en persona. Fue increíble ver tal cambio. Mirando hacia abajo en la Naome durmiendo plácidamente, no podía dejar de maravillarse ante el responsable de este cambio de carácter.

"Hokage eh? ¿Por qué no me cabe duda de que?" Ella murmuró, sonriendo.

Esperaron a que se despertara, le tomó un día. Mientras tanto, ella y Tsunade-sama inspeccionado extraña capacidad de curación de la niñ pensaba que era un poco extraño que sólo la capacidad visible del Kyuubi parecía ser la curación, más que de forma preventiva asegurándose de que no se lastime.

Parecía que por lo tanto no fue inmediatamente fatal y se le dio la oportunidad de descansar, Naome curaría por sí misma. Fue increíble, desde el punto de un médico de pie. Si de alguna manera podrían recrear esto y luego inyectarlo en shinobi regular, las tasas de mortalidad caerían drásticamente!

Naome tenía un dolor de cabeza, que fue el primero que se dio cuenta al despertar. La segunda cosa era que necesitaba un baño, muy tercera era que debía matar a Jiraiya.

¿Por qué la última? Bueno, despertando a verlo mirando su pecho con una mirada calculadora fue probablemente un factor decisivo grande.

"Ero-sensei!" Ella gritó, su puño firmemente plantado en su mejilla derecha.

"No es lo que piensas!" Lloró ineficaz.

"Tú lo has querido Jiraiya, viejo lech". Tsunade suspiró, entrando por la puerta.

"Yo sólo estaba haciendo un favor a la chica por la medición de su tamaño del pecho." Naome sacó un kunai de su bolsa y miró fijamente a él en advertencia. Se rió torpemente antes de alejarse para que pudiera vestirse adecuadamente. Ella sólo llevaba vendas en la parte superior del torso.

"Peadophile viejo estúpido." Ella murmuró, sacando una camisa sobre su cabeza. La protesta ahogada era música para sus oídos.

"Tan ~ ... A juzgar por el collar, gané. Significa eso Tsunade-baba va a ser Hokage?" Antes de Tsunade podría matarla durante el apodo Shizune rápidamente respondió que tenían la intención de regresar a Konoha. Bueno, pues de lo contrario Naome hubiera sido molesto. Ella quería ir a casa y ver a sus bebés!

Inspeccionó su nueva joyería cuando comenzaron el camino a casa. En realidad era bastante pequeña, y la cadena usada y fina, que recortaría fácil en una mala pelea. Había reemplazarlo más adelante, por ahora se utiliza el tranquilo paseo de vuelta a Konoha para hacer una lista de cosas que tenía que hacer. Su lista de notas mentales era muy fácil perder después de todo.

_Naome es la lista de cosas por hacer!_

_1: La investigación adicional en la interrogación y recolección de información._

_2: Comprar Pesos por los brazos, las piernas y el torso. Preferiblemente sellos gravedad._

_3: Continuar estudio de Fuinjutsu, tal vez algo como el Yin Seal Tsunade tiene para la creación de Renacimiento._

_4: Mira en la formación de una afinidad de fuego._

_5: Configure el Fondo Fiduciario de emergencia para Yurei-chan, he puesto que durante demasiado tiempo._

_6: Ha Zoro reunir algunos jutsu defensiva? Algunos captura no letal jutsu?_

_7: Considere la posibilidad de un cambio en el armario? Tal vez algo con un montón de bolsillos para esconder armas._

_8: Tren en Genjutsu, detección y disipando. Bastante grande debilidad allí!_

_9: mirar más en primeros auxilios._

Fue un comienzo por lo menos. Por ahora sólo debe trabajar en esas áreas. Especialmente los grandes sobre sus debilidades. Sería aspirar a algún enemigo nin para oler hacia fuera y usarlas en su contra.

El sol se reflejaba en la superficie de la espuma del mar del cristal y se sentía extrañamente en paz tenerlo alrededor de su cuello. Terminó la lista y examinó sus compañeros de viaje. Jiraiya estaba sonriendo como un loco, con los ojos bajos de lo estrictamente cortés mientras Tsunade caminaban delante de él. Shizune llevó Tonton y parecía ser el día soñando acerca de algo. Tsunade ella caminó hacia adelante sin mirar atrás.

Tsunade era famoso, que lógicamente se sabía que, después de todo lo leído sobre ella en los libros de historia. Era sólo un recordatorio saludable cuando shinobi se paraban a mirar boquiabiertos en su paseo al hospital. Había Kakashi-sensei se cure arriba, es posible Sasuke si aún estaba allí, y ella también tenía su mente en Lee.

Como tal, se había convencido felizmente el sannin babosa para sanar sus amigos. Los que habían sido heridos y fueron languideciendo en el hospital en el momento. Podían darse el lujo de ir a la torre más adelante.

Anko estaba sentado junto a Kakashi cuando llegaron. Naome pateó a sí misma por haber olvidado su nee-chan. Recién casado, por supuesto que estaría muy preocupado cuando estaba en un estado de coma! Ella dio la toku-jounin un abrazo mientras Tsunade sanado Kakashi, tratando de pedir disculpas sin decir nada en absoluto.

"Naome-chan realmente eres un hacedor de milagros." Anko se rió entre dientes, tal vez un poco de amargura. Tenía 18 semanas de embarazo ahora, mostrando su panza. Cuando Kakashi comenzó a despertar ella se movió a su lado, ya hablar con él.

Naome dio una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó, dejando a los recién casados solo por ahora. Tendría que ponerse al día con Anko después, invitar a salir a dango o helado, el deseo de la mujer de cabello violeta.

Tsunade miró Naome vuelta lejos con una mirada indescifrable. Sabía que Naome era una madre soltera de dos hijos, uno adoptado, pero no había pensado mucho en el estado emocional de la niña por eso. No debe haber sido fácil, diez y embarazada mientras se escondía en la academia.

"Vamos Tsunade-baba, usted todavía tiene otra persona para curar!" Ella podría ser capaz de grounge hasta más simpatía por la chica si no fuera por ese apodo. ¿Qué pasó con sama?

Naome realidad no nos quedamos para mostrarle donde Lee era. Gai estaba aparentemente esperando ansiosamente su llegada y barrió el próximo Hokage de distancia antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. Así las cosas, ella no le importaba. Tuvo dos hijos a recoger y que informe al Hokage!

"Kaa-chan!" Vinieron dos voces. Tan pronto como entró en la oficina de Sarutobi fue asaltado por dos pequeños borrones que salieron volando de la nada. Ella fue tomado por sorpresa y cayó al suelo, aceptando alegremente su abrazo tackle, volviendo diez veces.

"¿Cómo está usted mi gran chico y una chica? Había dos buenas para Hokage-sama?" Ella les preguntó en broma.

"Hai!" Llegó la respuesta de Yurei-chan. Naome tomó un momento para maravillarse ante el hecho de que ella parecía estar superando el vestido Naome le compró la primera vez que llegó. Era por lo menos tres pulgadas más alto ahora. Camisa de Hikaru también era un poco pequeña.

Flequillo de Hikaru había que cortar, que también estaba haciendo un poco de cola de rata en la parte posterior. Ella necesita para programar una visita al dentista para los dos de ellos, y chequeos. Especialmente Yurei-chan. Incluso si Orochimaru dijo que no había heredado la enfermedad de la familia que quería asegurarse.

"Supongo que la misión fue un éxito?" Hiruzen se rió entre dientes, mirando la pequeña familia en el suelo. Shikamaru había sido por un par de veces, cada vez más cómodo después de la primera visita. El muchacho era serio en su cuidado para los niños, y en su cuidado por Naome.

"Sí, nos trajo de vuelta Tsunade-sama! Incluso gané este collar de encima!" Ella dijo, haciendo gala de cristal del Shodaime. Digno de dos minas de oro y las montañas en la parte superior de ellos. Ella podría retirarse en las Bahamas!

"Sospecho que el informe de la misión será muy entretenido de leer. Voy a poner los fondos de la misión en su cuenta. Mientras tanto hay una reunión para todos los genin que participaron en los exámenes de mañana, asegúrese de asistir." Ella asintió con la cabeza. Así que finalmente fueron anunciando que se había convertido en un Chunin? Por todo el trabajo que hizo que se merecía un chaleco como mínimo. Diablos sólo deberían eliminar Chunin y hacer de ella una jounin! Tal vez incluso ANBU!

Ella no fue directamente a casa, no importa lo bonito que sería simplemente descansar upp en el sofá y relajarse. En cambio, se fue en busca de Shika-kun. Podría deberse a que cada vez que ella llegó a formar un equipo de entrenamiento del diez, que no estaban haciendo nada, pero ella era realmente y honestamente sorprendido encontrarlos combate cuando llegó.

Se sentó con Yurei y Hikaru en un árbol cercano, frente a Asuma-sensei que estaba haciendo lo mismo, y vio la carnicería.

Fue un partido sorprendentemente brutal. Al parecer Ino había aprendido una nueva familia jutsu y estaban tratando de ayudar a conseguir más rápido en su uso. No estaba segura de lo que hacía, ya que las técnicas mentales eran invisibles, pero Ino no se derrumbó cada vez que lo intentó, lo cual era raro. Pensó Yamanakas hicieron que después de cada jutsu.

Finalmente Chouji tropezó y se quedó inmóvil, atrapada en lo jutsu Ino estaba practicando. Inmediatamente Naome podría notar la cuerpo de Chouji parecía terriblemente confundido y sus movimientos eran todos tiesa, como si de repente no sabía cómo usar los brazos y las piernas más.

"Por fin lo hice! Ha, de encontrarte!" Ino se jactó feliz, jadeando por el esfuerzo y el sudor mucho más de lo que realmente debería. Ni siquiera se había movido alrededor tanto. O que la técnica era chakra extensa, poco probable, o no tenía mucho aguante.

"¿Qué has hecho?" Naome preguntó con curiosidad, llamando la atención sobre su percha. Shikamaru sonrió perezosamente hacia ella, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Ella sonrió a él, sino a mirar a Ino, que estaba dispuesto a explicar.

"Se llama dokushin jutsu! Es una lectura de la mente jutsu!" Técnica original de Ino era Mente Cuerpo del interruptor, se hizo cargo del cuerpo de su oponente. Sin embargo, con éste, en lugar de eso ganó todo el conocimiento que quería de su oponente. Fue muy útil para ser interrogado, ya que era difícil, si no directamente imposible de combatir. Sobre todo porque ésta no salió de su totalmente indefenso, ya que no implica la eliminación de su mente de su cuerpo, simplemente descargar información nueva en él.

"Sugoi!" Hikaru gritó alegremente, sin entender completamente, pero sabiendo que era genial.

"¿Por qué están ustedes ahora sólo entrenamiento? Cualquier otra vez que vengo por ustedes están sentados alrededor." Ella preguntó.

"Es molesto, pero Asuma-sensei dijo que tenemos que entrenar aún más para el próximo examen Chunin." Shikamaru respondió, sentándose y tomando Yurei en su regazo, con aire ausente peinando los dedos por el pelo suelto.

"Eh, bien en una nota totalmente sin relación, yo acabo de regresar de una misión de devolver la Gondaime! Va a ser Tsunade Senju!" Ella informó alegremente.

"Un nuevo Hokage? Problemático." Suspiró. El cambio era siempre molesto, es sólo que algunos cambios eran menos problemáticos que otros.

"Creo que va a hacer muy bien, siempre y cuando nadie le deja jugar lejos del tesoro." Naome modificado. Tal vez le pareció extraño a aceptar un líder con tales defectos obvios, pero en su mundo era tranquilizador. Juego y la bebida de Tsunade eran sus mecanismos de defensa, era el shinobi sin ningún capricho hacia fuera que la gente no se decidían todo. Estas fueron las inestables.

"De todos modos, nunca vas a creer lo que pasó mientras yo estaba con ella!" Ella dijo con entusiasmo, pensando en decirle todo acerca de la lucha con Orochimaru y Kimmimaru. Por supuesto, había editarlo para que no sonaba tan mal para sus hijos, y descuidó mencionar que Kimmimaru era el padre de Yurei-chan.

Esa noche, después de cenar, ella estaba dando Yurei Hikaru y un baño. Hikaru estaba sentado en el inodoro ahora, envuelto en una toalla con el flequillo rojo sombreado sus ojos cada vez que se abría. Naome lava el pelo blanco como la nieve de Yurei-chan, salir de la suciedad y la mugre del día y teniendo cuidado de no obtener el jabón en los ojos.

"Kaa-chan, ¿cuándo voy a ser una kunoichi también?" Preguntó después de enjuagar.

"Te voy a inscribirme en la academia al encender siete." Naome respondió, tirando de la pequeña niña a secar ella con la toalla.

"... Nací noviembre Décima, a continuación, voy a estar seis!" Naome sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, corriendo la toalla más o menos por el pelo para conseguir que se seque.

Puso Hikaru a la cama a las ocho y media, pero Yurei se había ganado el derecho a permanecer hasta nueve. Naome nunca había tenido antes de ir a la cama, cuando era sólo ella en un viejo apartamento sórdido. Ser un padre responsable era todavía un poco nuevo para ella, ya veces ella también cometió errores.

Se sentó en la cama junto a Yurei, dentro del dosel princesa, leer libro número uno la historia de Konoha. Tenía historias de sus mejores ninjas y sus obras, eliminando todas las partes feas de convertirlo en un cuento para niños pequeños.

"Y el Rayo Amarillo detuvo la guerra, salvando a todos, al final." Terminó, cerrando el libro y ver Yurei acurrucarse bajo las mantas.

"Quiero aprender a leer." Yurei suspiró antes de dormirse. Naome hizo una nota mental para empezar en esto, ya que Yurei era la edad correcta de todos modos.

Naome suspiró antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su dormitorio. Dentro de ella descubrió su caballete y se puso a trabajar en la pintura de la boda que no había tenido tiempo de arranque. Pronto Anko y Kakashi estaban directamente en el centro, visto desde el lado un poco para que las sombras juegan en kimono de Anko.

Hubo Hokage-jiji, sonriendo un poco triste ya que se casaron. Se define cada una de sus arrugas, inventando una historia para cada uno.Éste le dieron cuando su primer hijo murió, éste se tiene cuando un shinobi no regresó. Ella hizo un destello de luz al lado de la venda de Shikamaru, que era alrededor de su cuello en el respeto de la ocasión formal.

Incluso se puso en Danzo, de pie fuera en una esquina de la sala, pero sin mirar a los pájaros del amor en absoluto. Miraba a Hokage-jiji con su único ojo, el otro cubierto por vendas manchadas de un rojo claro.

Ella terminó tarde en la noche y lo dejó secar mientras dormía. Tenía una reunión de mañana, y tantas cosas que hacer. Tendría que hacer algunas Bunshins. Había comprar los pesos e iniciar el fideicomiso, tal vez enviar Zoro a la biblioteca para un desplazamiento en el interrogatorio avanzado y genjutsu de principiante.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto y ella sacó el desayuno para sus hijos, ya en funcionamiento. Naome preguntó si debería empezar a comprar café o algo, ya que siempre estaba cansado por las mañanas.

La reunión no fue hasta que uno, por lo que decidió hacerse cargo de toda su otro negocio. Ella decidió tomar Yurei y Hikaru, así, ya que tendría que aprender su manera alrededor de la aldea. Primero fueron al banco, por lo que podría sacar algo de dinero y añadir fondo fiduciario de Yurei. Hikaru ya tenía uno, que había hecho incluso antes de dar a luz.

Yurei se aseguró Hikaru no se extraviaron mientras llena el papeleo, rellenando las cosas como la edad y el estado. Tendría que ser actualizado cuando comenzó la academia, y luego otra vez cuando ella se graduó y se convirtió en genin.

"Gracias por su cooperación." Un ninja anciano le dio las gracias, aceptando los papeles y presentar a la basura. Con todo lo que hace ella tomó algunos de sus ahorros, llenando Gama-chan de nuevo hasta el punto de ruptura. Era el momento para hacer algunas compras.

Hikaru estaba montando en la espalda, mientras caminaban hacia el distrito shinobi. Aquí es donde se vende todo lo relacionado con , desde las armas, a los juegos de extranjeros, a la última edición del libro de bingo fue vendido en esta calle. Naome fue directamente a la tienda de un arma.

"Yurei, no toque nada." Advirtió a su hija. Normalmente los niños no se les permitió aquí, así que todo el armamento era de dónde pequeñas manos podían alcanzar. Yurei asintió comprendiendo, pero miraba todo, con los ojos brillantes.

Naome puso los pesos que necesitaba y se compró un bokken, una espada de madera, en un impulso para Yurei-chan. De lo que vio de Kimmimaru, el clan Kaguya eran buenos usuarios kenjutsu bastante maldito, por lo que el bokken sería bueno para la práctica hasta que fue lo suficientemente bueno para sacar toda una espada de hueso.

Un ninja retirado peldaño su compra y salió de la tienda sintiéndose muy bien. Dos cosas de su lista de cosas por hacer y ni siquiera era hora de comer! Yurei estaba felizmente batear su bokken alrededor, a pesar de ser muy cuidadosos de no golpear a nadie pasaban. Naome tendría que mirar a los clanes pergaminos Mizuki le dio cuando él dejó Yurei.

Decidieron ir al parque, ya que había sido un tiempo y que quería jugar. Naome sentó en un banco y observó con cautela Yurei subir a un grupo de niños cerca de su edad. Parecía como si estuvieran jugando ninja.

Muy pronto Yurei estaba riendo y corriendo a esconderse. Naome esperaba que no van demasiado lejos, ya que ella aún no estaba seguro de si Yurei pudo encontrar su camino a casa por su cuenta todavía. Hikaru estaba feliz de jugar en la arena, sin embargo, la construcción de un pequeño castillo y el uso de un palo como una espada para defenderlo contra enemigos ninja.

En media hora todos los niños jugando con Yurei estaban de vuelta, y ahora estaba en el equipo que trata de encontrar a todos. Estaba sonriendo y riendo, saludando a Naome cada vez que corrió por. Naome se aseguró de saludar de vuelta, pero no hizo nada que pudiera herir oportunidad de Yurei a un amigo.

"¿Cómo has estado haciendo Naome?" Ella eeped y encontró Haku y Hana pie a su lado. Ella hizo sitio en el banquillo.

"Haku! Hana-san! Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Usted?" Ella preguntó cortésmente.

"Se necesita algún tiempo para acostumbrarse, al estar en el nuevo compuesto Momochi." Sí, Haku tomó el apellido de Zabuza para representar a su conexión con el hombre que lo había criado.

Los tres trillizos Haimaru jugado un poco con Hikaru, pretendiendo ser el ninja enemigo tuvo que retroceder de la destrucción de su tres se sentaron en silencio, escuchando a los niños riendo y perros ladrando. Era tranquilo, que era un hermoso tipo de día.

"Naome-san, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" Haku repente habló. Naome le dio su atención, buscando lejos de donde ella podía ver Yurei subir a un árbol por su papel de ocultar.

"Cuando nacieron mis hijos, ¿sería la madre Dios?" Hana se movió y su mano vagó sobre su estómago, no mirando a los ojos de nadie.

"¿Estás seguro? Es un gran honor." Ella balbuceó. Hana vio Haku, su marido y el padre de su cachorro, hable con una chica genin que ella apenas conocía. Ella le había dado el título de heredero a Kiba, porque ella no quería acabar como su madre y tiene que ser responsable de todo un clan.

Ella accedió a casarse con Haku después de ir en un par de citas con él. Era amable y considerado, no presionarla en nada. Le gustaban los perros y él había aceptado las condiciones del matrimonio sin ninguna queja. Era un buen tipo, y las otras esposas eran soportables, si no demasiado agradable.

Shiho era en la división de criptoanálisis de Inteligencia, una buena kunoichi y muy leal. Twins parecer corría en su familia, y que estaba esperando dos. Hana podía verse a sí misma convirtiéndose en amigos cercanos con Shiho, especialmente después de que nacieran las crías.

Hisoka era la tercera mujer, y la más baja posición en el hogar. Ella era de alguna manera relacionado con la familia Haruno, y un civil. No tenía idea de lo que había firmado para y Hana simplemente rezaba el cachorro era un niño, así que no heredaría su actitud. A pesar de que era la tercera esposa y un civil, que era arrogante y no ayuda con las tareas domésticas.

Finalmente Naome Uzumaki aceptó ser llamado Dios, madre de los cuatro cachorros y se levantó para irse. Naome tenido una reunión sobre las promociones Chunin y Hana ella tenía una cita con un médico.

"¿Por qué elegiste a ella? Ella es tan joven." Hana preguntó Haku cuando estaban fuera de tiro oído y en su camino.

"Naome-san ya tiene un hijo, el niño de los trillizos estaban jugando. También adoptó una niña. He visto a cuidar de ellos y sé que ella se haría cargo de nuestros hijos, así como la suya." No sabía eso. Ella miró por encima del hombro, donde Naome estaba llamando a una niña con el pelo blanco, y recogiendo al niño con flequillo rojos y cabello rubio.

"Ella los ama mucho y sé que ella haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos." Haku terminó, sonríe a sabiendas cuando vio a Hana mirar atrás.

Hana decidió que tener Naome como el Dios Madre no sería una mala cosa cuando ella la vio girar a su hijo en el aire, mientras que su hija abrió un bokken. Eran una buena familia, y lo que sus circunstancias eran, ella no olía como un zorro.

Yurei no quería salir, sin embargo, quería quedarse con sus nuevos amigos para jugar. Naome suspiró, pero decidió que ella podía dejar un Bunshin en el parque para tomar Yurei casa más tarde. Con eso decidió también Hikaru dejó de jugar en la arena. Otra Bunshin llevó de vuelta a casa de compra y hacer otras diligencias, como conseguir renta de las personas en el apartamento que aún poseía.

Mientras tanto, el original fue a su encuentro con el resto del genin. Todo el mundo de Neji a Sasuke estaba allí, los equipos de siete a diez presente y en cuenta. Naome en realidad era el último en llegar, a pesar de que estaba justo a tiempo.

"Bien entonces, estamos hoy aquí para discutir los resultados de la tercera prueba de los exámenes Chunin." Hokage-jiji anunció, mirando por encima de los candidatos potenciales. Tsunade-baba también estaba allí, sentada a su lado y sonriendo ligeramente, aunque se negó a hacer contacto visual.

"Debido a las circunstancias, no tuvimos la oportunidad de ver cada partido, pero creo que hay por lo menos dos genin que merecen la promoción." Naome sentía nerviosa, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué. Estaba prácticamente garunteed que la promoción!

"El primero es Shikamaru Nara, de excelentes tácticas de batalla en el campo contra Temari de Suna." Ella aplaudió más fuerte que cualquier otra persona y le sonrió a su novio, que sonrió como de costumbre y aceptó el chaleco y chûnin del tanto.

"Lo siguiente es Naome Uzumaki, los servicios van más allá de lo que un genin se le pide que haga y por mostrar un gran conocimiento de la táctica y jutsu en su partido contra Neji Hyuuga de Konoha." Sintió que su propagación sonrisa hasta que amenazó con dividir su cara mientras ella aceptó el chaleco y del tanto, casi saltando en su excitación.

Vio sonrisa Shikamaru a ella y asintió, él ya llevaba su chaleco. Sakura le felicitó y Sasuke asintió con respeto. Había hecho lo que siempre dijo que, ella lo había superado. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, los ojos sonriendo con orgullo.

"Lo que todos los demás dejar así que puedo dar el nuevo chûnin sus nuevos puestos?" Era una sensación agridulce, ya que los equipos comenzaron a salir. ¿Esto significa que no hay más reuniones con capacidad para el entrenamiento con el equipo de siete?

"Ser chûnin es una gran responsabilidad, e incluye varias nuevas funciones que se espera que realicen." Él les dio una conferencia, dos rollos se encuentran en el escritorio. Uno era moreno y el otro era gris.

"Shikamaru Nara, que está asignado a la Patrulla Fronteriza, escuadrón D, hasta nuevo aviso. Esto significa hacer la mayor parte de las filas de C-que vienen a través de la torre y de mantenimiento de la paz a lo largo de nuestras fronteras." Shikamaru aceptó el pergamino marró no lo necesitaba para expresar que saber lo molesto que era para él. Patrulla Fronteriza significaba un montón de correr, algo que ella sabía que él odiaba.

"Naome Uzumaki." Ella se cuadró. Esta vez fue Tsunade quien habló.

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero que se han colocado en T & I bajo el control directo de Ibiki Morino. Esto significa aprender las artes de la recopilación de información a través de la tortura, la investigación, y como kunoichi, _seducción_ ".

Naome aceptó el pergamino gris, pensando mucho en eso último. Era poco probable que ella realmente se envió en una misión que no requiere de ropa y una cama, ya que ella ya era una madre, así que no estaba demasiado preocupado por eso. Además, la posibilidad de continuar sus estudios de interrogatorio sin duda le interesaba.

"Ustedes dos son ahora Chunin, la principal fuerza de lucha de nuestro pueblo. Se le pedirá que tome en C y B-rank misiones a que el afecto, a utilizar todas las armas en su aresenal para proteger las paredes que nos rodean." Hiruzen explicó, la captura de su atención, aunque nada de lo que dijo realmente se destacó. Al escucharlo va a explicar tanto los méritos y la caída hacia abajo de Chunin nivel shinobi, Naome comenzó a preguntarse por qué quería la promoción tanto.

El futuro parecía prometedor, pero tan aterrador al mismo tiempo. Si hubo una guerra, que sería uno de los primeros enviados a luchar. Ellos fueron los encargados de la seguridad básica, su prioridad era la protección. La protección de los clientes de C-filas, la protección de las fronteras, la protección de los civiles. A Chunin era prescindible. A Chunin era carne de cañón.

"Informar inmediatamente a sus nuevos jefes de pelotón y hacer que nuestro pueblo orgulloso como sus representantes." Terminó, despedirlos. Para su registro, Naome logró que esperar hasta que la puerta se cerró para hacer frente abrazo Shika-kun.

"Estamos Chunin!" Ella gritó, se desabrochó el chaleco y agitó un poco en la brisa. Tenía todo tipo de bolsillos también, para todo tipo de cosas! Contó al menos doce bolsillos totalmente visibles!

"Tenemos que celebrar!" Decidió, tirando de él hacia fuera de la torre para cumplir con sus respectivos equipos.

"Para Ichiraku!" Declaró, ya felizmente tirando Shika largo.

"Chica Problemático, tenemos que informar a nuestros comandantes _ahora._ " Shikamaru señaló, arruinar su buen humor. No ramen!

"Bien, pero vamos a Ichiraku después!" Ella juró, por la lluvia y por el trueno que tendría su miso!

Recordó la sede de T & I de sus días travesuras. En una ocasión pintó una bella sátira del ninja de Konoha tirando shinobi extranjero a su perdición. Había sido una pieza en movimiento, uno de sus mejores, si ella lo dijo ella misma.

Uno no sabe que tal cosa adornada esas paredes ahora. Estaban pintados de una cáscara de huevo aburrido, al igual que el resto de los edificios de la calle. Si ella no supiera ya que este era el lugar, nunca había sospecho que.

Había leído el libro que le dio, que era orden de presentarse directamente a Ibiki e información como las horas y sugerencias útiles. Entre las sugerencias que era un útil de tres cambios de piezas de uniforme, que serían entregados a ella al entrar. Otra sugerencia fue abundante shinobi jabón.

Se preguntó qué es exactamente lo que estaba firmando para arriba para cuando ella abrió la puerta.

El interior sí estaba aburriendo, así, al menos en la sala de registro era de todos modos. Había dos mesas, una con un letrero que decía Check In y el otro refrán hora de salida. En ambos eran dos shinobi usar botones grises ups a juego con pantalones largos. El uniforme básico, desde el aspecto de las cosas.

"Disculpe, me han asignado en virtud Morino Ibiki-san." Ella dijo que el mostrador de recepción, lo que muestra el desplazamiento.

"Ir por las escaleras y toma el derecho directo, que está al final del pasillo." El Chunin sin nombre le informó. Ella le dio las gracias y entró por la puerta, bajando un tramo de escaleras.

Ella llegó a una sala circular con varios pasillos diferentes, se desvía a cualquier lugar. Tenía la sensación de que ella se pierda mucho aquí e hizo una nota mental para explorar el uso de Bunshins.

Ella tomó el camino más derecho y caminó por un pasillo lleno de otras puertas. Estas puertas tenían todos una placa diferente en ellos, con nombres de diferentes shinobi mayor rango que trabajaba aquí. Cuando llegó a la puerta de Ibiki Morino, levantó una mano y llamó.

"Entrar!" Dijo una voz ronca. Ella respiró hondo y la abrió lentamente, metiendo la cabeza con cautela. Ibiki estaba sentado en su escritorio y mirando a un archivo. Su imagen fue recortada a ella y podía adivinar que estaba mirando a su expediente ANBU. Se preguntó si habían actualizado que.

"Naome Uzumaki, bienvenido a T & I." Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza, más por hábito de conocer a nuevas figuras de autoridad y luego porque estaba segura de sí misma.

"Así que Ibiki-san, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad, teniendo la libertad de caminar por dentro y apoyarse en la este punto de vista se podría leer el archivo y no hizo ningún intento de ocultar lo que estaba haciendo mientras leía lo que ella supuso era su archivo oficial.

Archivos ANBU cabo operaciones básicas, cosas como la edad, el género, el estado y las notas importantes. Hubo un archivo ANBU en todo el mundo en el pueblo, desde los recién nacidos hasta los ancianos, ninja o civil. Archivos oficiales fueron para los ninjas, y mucho más detallada.

Este archivo era mucho más grueso que el archivo ANBU había sido. Tenía un par de fotos de lo que parecía en las diferentes edades, las fotos de sus hijos, una imagen de Shikamaru (ejem). Había información intensiva sobre su vida personal y ninja que tenía conexiones con los informes de las misiones pasadas, y lo que parecía una lista de la compra se lanzó la semana pasada.

"... ¿Debo preguntar por qué hay un recibo por mis tampones en esta lista?" Pidió un poco de nerviosismo. El nivel de información era un poco inquietante.

"Lie to me". Miró a Ibiki, sorprendido, preguntándose si realmente dijo lo que pensaba que acababa de decir.

"Bubblegum me revuelve la lengua azul!" Ella dijo en un impulso. Él parpadeó lentamente y con propósito. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que no inquietarse mientras su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y una sonrisa desafiante se hizo cómodo en su rostro.

"Una vez más". Llegó la orden.

"Nuestro Yondaime era una mujer." Ella salió disparado.

"Una vez más". Exigió, esta vez se inclina hacia adelante, dándole toda su atención.

"Mandriles de madera me dan miedo!" Ella susurró conspiringly.

"Una vez más". Dijo el hombre de la cicatriz.

"El cielo es de color rojo cuando llueve!" Ella contestó.

"Una vez más". Él dio la orden de partida, mientras que una taza de café que estaba sentado atrás y un poco hacia el lado de la mesa.

"Yo soy un travesti!" Ella se estaba divirtiendo con esto. ¿Hubo algún tipo de razón para esto o simplemente un juego de azar?

"Tema: Secretos personales." No te pierdas nada.

"Mi cabello es el sabor de un arco iris!" Ella se rió.

"Continuar". Él dijo, esperando que el café para terminar calefacción.

"Echo de menos Orochi-chan! Zorros son mi animal preferido! Sapos son ranas secreto feo! Me secuestraron Hikaru del Hyuuga! Recojo mi nariz cuando nadie mira! Odio a todo ser viviente! Planeo destruir todos los fideos ramen!" Se detuvo para tomar un respiro.

"Basta." Ibiki le indicó que se sentara mientras él les sirvió tanto un poco de café. Naome tomó una buena cantidad de leche y la crema en su es antes de tomar un sorbo. Decidió que le gustaba el café.

"Tú eres muy buena mintiendo. ¿Qué tan bueno es usted en la detección de ellos?" Él le preguntó después de tomar un largo trago de su café negro. Negro como su alma!

"Lie to me". Ella miró sus ojos parpadean con diversión obvio.

"No me gusta mi vida." Ella le dio un pulgar hacia abajo.

"Desprecio a los niños." Otro de los pulgares hacia abajo, esta vez un poco más reticentes.

"No está mal." Él la felicitó después de otros cinco minutos de veinte preguntas inversa.

"Tienes talento y buen instinto. Tienes veinte de cincuenta años, que es mejor que lo que más me da." Ella sonrió de nuevo, una mirada que claramente dijo Ya-Sabes-You-Love-Me.

"La mayoría de lo que vamos a hacer aquí en el primero es dominar el arte de la mentira. Después de eso vamos a trabajar más en la detección de mentiras. Entonces vamos a hacerle en ver algunos interrogatorios y torturas en función de su estómago." Luego pasó a explicar que ella no se esperaba que hiciera esto todo el día todos los días. Tendría que las horas de trabajo, que pasó a ser de nueve hasta las cinco con una pausa para el almuerzo en uno de treinta minutos. En el servicio se pondría el uniforme a menos instruidos y mandados para él correr alrededor del edificio y el pueblo entre sus "lecciones" de otra manera.

"No quiero oír ni una sola queja de ti. No quiero escuchar 'no puedo' pasar sus labios. Mientras trabaja debajo de mí seguirás siendo profesional y siempre me lo Morino-san dirección. Lleve el uniforme. No se lo digas a nadie lo que pasa en el interior de este edificio. No toque ningún archivo. No toque cualquier cosa que me vaya a. Siga estas reglas y tanto en nuestra vida será infinitamente más fácil. " Ella asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión, la aceptación de la uniforme y es copias que se entregó. El uso de estos no iba a ser divertido. Eran feos y parecía muy incómodo y demasiado caliente para este clima!

"Vaya cambio y vamos a empezar de inmediato. Volver al final del pasillo a la segunda a la izquierda, las duchas deben estar vacío ahora, pero si no, no me importa." Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió trotando, deseosos de no hacer enemigos en su primer día.

Encontró las duchas con problemas mínimos y encontró lavando dos shinobi distancia sangre. Uno de ellos era un prisionero y apenas podía soportar. Ella se estremeció mentalmente y sacó una cortina alrededor de ella para que ella pudiera cambiar sin que nadie mirando.

Era demasiado grande para ella. Era por lo menos tres tallas más grandes en el pecho y el torso, llegó hasta la mitad de su muslo! Los pantalones eran anchos y tuvo que usar su deber en la bolsa como un cinturón para mantenerlos a flote. Una vez hecho esto se arremangó las mangas de sus bíceps y utiliza dos pinzas para el cabello para mantenerlos en su lugar. Después de eso, sin embargo, tenía que arreglarse el pelo.

Ella suspiró mientras ella volvió hitai-ate en una gargantilla y utiliza un vendaje como una diadema para mantener el flequillo de la cara. Un mechón de pelo de la banda escapó y cayó entre sus ojos, pero ella lo ignoró a favor de utilizar otro vendaje para atar el pelo recogido en un moño.

Eventualmente se utiliza otro vendaje para empatar el botón más cerca de su pecho, por lo que no se sentía tan parecido que llevaba un saco. Con esto se parecía mucho a un vestido feo en el camino que de repente parecía adecuado formulario. Con eso se ató los extremos de los pantalones y se declaró listo. Selló su ropa normal y las copias uniformes en un pergamino y se dirigió de nuevo a Ibiki.

"Ese era el tamaño más pequeño que tuvimos pero parecen haber hecho debido. Memorice esto." Lanzó un tomo de tamaño más en ella que casi la hizo hebilla del peso. Era enorme! Interrogatorio avanzada: Cómo mentir?

Se sentó, acomodándose en uno de los sillones duros en la esquina. Abrió el libro y dio un vistazo rápido en el índice. Capítulo uno era Clasificaciones marcados y las medidas de contador de mentiras. Oh, sí, esto iba a ser divertido.

Naome preguntó si ella ponía en problemas para enviar un Bunshin aquí en vez de venir a sí misma. Ella decidió que no quería arriesgarse a descubrir y castigar a ella. Si esta fue la lección, tenía miedo de saber cuál es su idea de la detención era.

En realidad, fue una lectura interesante. Ella terminó de sacar un libro de la nota de su desplazarse para tomar notas. Era mucho más profundo que los libros del principiante que había conseguido en la biblioteca. Las cuatro clasificaciones de mentiras eran blanco, gris, rojo y negro. White Lies benefició a la otra persona, mientras que perdimos. Gris se encuentra beneficiado a ambas partes. Red se encuentra beneficiado a nadie. Negro corresponde exclusivamente beneficiarnos a nosotros mismos y herimos a quien nos mentimos.

Leyó sobre la lista de las cosas Liars hicieron para evitar la detección. Le encantaba la idea de reproducciones falsas, que repetía la historia, pero con algunos elementos fuera de lugar para ver si la persona original se pongan al día o no. Si lo hicieran y se corrigen los errores, por lo general es una buena señal de que estaban diciendo la verdad!

El libro hizo hincapié en que ninguno de estos métodos son plena prueba, aunque. Se podría decir una mentira y todavía quedar atrapados. Se oía una mentira y todavía no cogerlo. Se trataba de una buena parte de la observación y la intuición.

"Mañana va a utilizar lo que yo he dado a mentir a mí sobre los aspectos personales de su vida. Piezas ese enemigo ninja podría utilizar en su contra." Le dijo al final del día. Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a las duchas a cambiar. El uniforme era incómodo, justo cuando ella primero pensó!

Ella se encontró con Shikamaru y su equipo antes de que finalmente dirigirse a Ichirakus! Felizmente bebió cinco copas sin llegar a tomar aire.

"Entonces, ¿cómo trabajar con sonido Ibiki?" Kakashi preguntó cuando finalmente se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para respirar.

"Suena como un montón de leer hasta el momento. No sabía que había tantas reglas sobre mintiendo!" Fue un poco intimidante. Así que muchas reglas y clasificaciones para memorizar, tan poco placer.

"Bueno, ya que usted tiene a nueve a cinco horas de entrenamiento del equipo tendrá que conformarse con la mañana temprano y por las tardes." Asuma les recordó. Shikamaru también tendría las mismas horas que hacía. A pesar de todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentarse en la puerta y asegúrese de que todos los que vinieron y se fue tenía la documentación apropiada.

"Molesto, me tengo que levantar temprano?" Shikamaru gruñó.

"En el lado positivo, chûnin conseguir más días de descanso." Naome señaló, apuntando a una sección en su desplazamiento que aparece qué día tenía apagado. Shikamaru sacó el pergamino y descubrió que tenía diferentes días. Problemático.

Shikamaru volvió a casa con ella, ambos deseosos de disfrutar el resto del día el gasto que como una familia, con todos los miembros. Jugaron en el patio trasero, y Shikamaru no dijo molesto en absoluto! Ni una sola queja!

"Kaa-chan, ¿qué es un Chunin?" Yurei preguntó después se sentaron en la hierba, completamente llevaba a cabo.

"Bueno Yurei-chan, un Chunin es una especie de ninja. Primera es estudiante de la Academia, a continuación genin, entonces Chunin, entonces jounin, entonces ANBU, y luego kage." Naome explicó, estaba sentada con la cabeza de Shikamaru en su regazo y la corbata de pelo en el suelo, jugando con su cabello.

"Pensé Kaa-chan fue más fuerte." Hikaru puso mala cara, al igual que esta nueva información no encajaba en su visión del mundo.

"Todavía no Hikaru-chan, no todavía."

_Punto de vista de Sasuke, Uchiha Training Ground._

Estaba jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Esquivando los golpes de dos convocatorias gato y había estado haciendo durante casi una hora. Kirara era una gata, y el tamaño de un pequeño oso. Chiaka tiene un estampado de tigre, pero con patas de color azul oscuro y las orejas. Él fue el Sasuke estaba teniendo más problemas con.

Había estado tratando de trabajar en su equipo con la convocatoria desde el bosque de la muerte, en contra de esas serpientes. Los gatos eran principalmente usuarios genjutsu, capaces de tejer ilusiones tan bien el hombre no iba a salir por un día y medio.

"Más rápido Suke-kun! ¡Más rápido!" Kirara entre dientes, las garras de tomar un pedazo de su pantalón cuando saltó hacia arriba para evitarlo.

Él no dijo nada, distraído por tener que dar marcha atrás lejos de Chiaka antes de convertirse en un poste de rasguño. El entrenamiento con estos dos es siempre difícil, sobre todo porque eso significa que ya estoy bajo el chakra cuando empezamos, habiendo convocado a los dos.

Al principio casi no podía durar diez minutos después de convocar a los dos, ya una hora de duración fue casi fácil. Pronto se ponía lo suficientemente fuerte como para añadir una tercera convocatoria, probablemente Tsuna, que realmente especializado en rayos ninjutsu, que tenía una afinidad por.

Estaba cada vez más fuerte, y pronto había ponerse al día con _él._ Naome ya era un Chunin, y normalmente estaría molesto por haber sido pasado por alto por ella. Apenas podía quejar, ya que no había mostrado ningún tipo de planificación durante su batalla. ¿Qué tipo de planificación se puede hacer contra ese tipo Gaara sin embargo, él no lo sabía. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de pelear Naome podría haber dado una mejor actuación, sino como él acababa de tener que esperar seis meses para el próximo examen.

Shikamaru había afirmado oficialmente Naome, no que todo importado. Más allá de reflexiones ociosas que no podía verse a sí mismo con era todo lo que no era, y ella ya era madre soltera.

Sakura tenía el potencial de ponerse en forma, pero había perdido mucho tiempo. Ella todavía estaba molesto, y aún era una fan.

_De Sakura POV, Hospital de Konoha._

Ella trabajó como voluntaria en el hospital cada vez que tenía tiempo libre. En la bata alumno que hizo los mandados para las enfermeras certificadas, cosas como el cambio de camas y conseguir la medicina en sus armarios de suministro. Ayer Kana-san dijo que si seguía con el buen trabajo que había permitido trabajar con los niños enfermos, hacer las cosas como ellos la lectura de historias y darles su medicina.

El programa Nin Medic fue muy intenso estudio y ella prosperó fuera de ella. Se podría utilizar la técnica de Palm místico bastante bien ahora y que podría curar los cortes básicos y raspaduras. Ella estaba trabajando en reparar los huesos rotos, pero ahora que no tenía un montón de tiempo para practicar, lo que con su trabajo y el estudio y la formación del equipo regular.

Ella resopló con fastidio cuando su cabello se cayó delante de sus ojos. El cabello largo puede ser elegante, pero estaba tan molesto! Con todo el funcionamiento en todo momento que hizo su pelo hacía cada vez libre del lazo del pelo!

Después del trabajo que estaba caminando a casa, más que un poco de dolor y de repente odiándose a sí misma un poco por llevar el estúpido vestido que llevaba. Era gruesa y se mantiene en el camino. Era demasiado estrecho para que ella sea capaz de moverse, que era especialmente molesto cuando había que subir y bajar escaleras entregando medicinas y frazadas en un hospital.

Estaba disfrutando de las ventajas de ser una kunoichi que no tenían para pagar las cuentas, sin embargo, gracias a sus padres. Hizo una pausa por una tienda de ropa, su Sakura interno argumentando sin descanso que no necesitaba ropa nueva, los que había eran hermosos y sexy!

Sakura suspiró y siguió caminando, cuando una muestra más le llamó la atención. Esto es para una peluquería, dando cortes de pelo de descuento para shinobi. La discusión comenzó, el punto más importante es el rumor acerca de Sasuke gustaba el pelo corto.

Esta vez, sin embargo, que ella ganó. Cambió los libros en sus brazos y abrió la puerta, la campana colgaba sobre sonar su llegada.

"Saludos kunoichi-san, ¿puedo interesarte en un corte de pelo?" El anciano le preguntó educadamente, señalando una silla.

"Sí, por favor." Ella soltó la trenza y cogió una revista para los atajos. Señaló una sacudida lindo y se echó hacia atrás mientras él hacía lo suyo. Tenía que hacer un cambio, más vale empezar poco a poco.

"Sakura-chan!" Su madre gritó, alarmado al ver su cabello. Su madre tenía el pelo medio largo, recto como una plancha y un opaco color rosa que la propia de Sakura.

"Es sólo un corte de pelo Kaa-san." Ella se aplacó.

"Oh, tu cabello hermoso! ¿Qué niño va a querer casarse con una chica con el pelo tan corto!" Su madre se lamentaba, inconsolable.

"Kaa-san, mi pelo mantiene en el camino." Trató de explicar.

"Sakura lo está tu madre llorando alrededor?" Su padre le preguntó, entrando en la sala de estar de la cocina.

"Querido kami, Sakura, ¿por qué te has cortado el pelo!" Exigió, donde su madre estaba molesto, él se enojó.

"Se mantiene en el camino, así que tuve que cortar". Suspiró, se cansa de decir la misma cosa una y otra vez.

"Sakura, sabemos ser un ninja es importante para usted, y desde luego que no nos importa que llegar a ser médico, pero hacer estas cosas a ti mismo sin decirnos primero no está permitido." Dijo con severidad, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto, pero obviamente confundido.

"¿Qué tienes que decir a tu señorita?" Terminó, poniéndose su mejor mirada derrotado a su sentimiento de culpa. Sakura se sorprendió al descubrir que ella se percató. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Era sólo el pelo!

"Lo siento." Ella estaba mintiendo. Podía contar el número de veces que había mentido, y ha cogido, a sus padres, por un lado.

"Te perdonaremos por esta vez, pero no lo hacemos otra vez." Su padre asintió, aparentemente satisfecho. Sakura celebró sus libros más cerca de su pecho y obligó a los sentimientos de ira hacia abajo, se imaginaron un bien dentro de su mente en el que empujó todo lo que no quería pensar.

Ella se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Miró a su alrededor, tomando en el espejo de cuerpo entero, el papel de la pared de color rosa y ropa de cama, la flor en su alféizar de la ventana, y la imagen del equipo de siete en su mesita de noche.

Bajo la superficie fueron el kunai y shuriken espera de ser afilado en su escritorio, los rollos con la teoría genjutsu abierto sobre el piso. Su estantería tenía libros llenos de libros y pergaminos en medic jutsu y las cosas de la academia. Había un paquete de barras de racionamiento a la espera de ser embalado en el bolso de viaje, aguja e hilo para reparar su ropa cuando fueron arrancados.

Ella suspiró y dejó sus libros al lado de la foto del equipo. Tenía una lista de cosas que necesitaba para estudiar hasta en antes de ir a la cama. Ella estiró distraídamente el brazo y se maravilló de lo diferente que parecía que el brazo en la imagen. En la imagen, el brazo era suave, sin ningún tipo de líneas que los músculos marcados gusta el brazo de Naome.

Ahora, aunque sus brazos eran más fuertes, más grueso en lugares donde el músculo se había ejercidas por llevar las cosas. Sus piernas estaban más esculpidos también, con los muslos es más gruesa de subir y bajar escaleras. Se acercó al espejo y examinó a sí misma.

A ella le gustaba el pelo corto, su hitai-Ate todavía usa como una diadema y el flequillo enmarcando la frente. Por ejemplo, cómo Ino enseñó hace años. Había perdido un poco de grasa del bebé en sus mejillas, era un poco más grueso en el abdomen, donde los músculos se habían desarrollado. No era la figura femenina siempre había imaginned, que había aumentado de peso desde que no se alojen en su dieta.

"Así que este soy yo, Sakura Haruno." Se sentía como si estuviera cumpliendo con ella por primera vez. Ella cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar su vida si hubiera estado frente a los desafíos de la Naome.

Ella habría cedido ante la presión. Naome, a las diez, hizo lo que ha desarrollado completamente la lucha de las mujeres con y sin ni siquiera una queja. Estaba criando a dos niños cuando todavía era un niño ella misma!

No, no es un niño. Sakura sintió un poco avergonzado por ella, pero Naome era sin duda no es un niño. Naome era fuerte, cada vez más fuerte, firme en sus creencias, y su inquebrantable. Naome era todo Sakura soñó ser. No porque ella era una imagen perfecta kunoichi, no porque ella podía derrotar a un enemigo con una sola mano y criar a un bebé.

Naome era todo lo que se atrevió a soñar, porque era feliz. Ella estaba feliz y orgullosa de su hijo, cariñoso con su hija adoptiva, ella sonrió y se rió cuando habrían llorado un montón otros. Naome era feliz.

Sakura miró alrededor de la habitación, el bienestar de su mente era más fluida y que no estaba segura acerca de este mundo que ha ido cambiando en el momento en que ella se acostumbró a cómo eran las cosas. Debido a que la obligó a recordar que a pesar de ser el segundo mejor kunoichi, estar en un equipo con Sasuke-kun, e incluso la reconstrucción de su amistad con Ino, ella no era feliz.

Sakura frunció el ceño ahora, y la cara en el espejo era extranjero nuevo. Ese fue el reflejo de un verdadero ninja, quien no dejó que el cambio mundial bajo ella porque estaba cambiando con el mundo! Este kunoichi no había sido forjada de incendio, no había pasado de ser una roca en medio de un desierto. Este kunoichi creció de la tierra fértil de Konoha, esta kunoichi era uno que entrenó a no matar, sino para sanar. Este kunoichi lo tenía fácil, y esta kunoichi estaba contento.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiera decidido algo, pero no sabía qué o qué podría suceder como resultado de tal decisión. Volvió a su cama y se apoyó contra la pared, un libro en su regazo y un cuaderno en la mano.

_De Naome POV, T & I HQ, nueve de la mañana_

Naome llevaba puesto su uniforme mientras entraba en la oficina de Ibiki. Ya estaba allí, tranquilamente tomando café mientras rellenaba el papeleo. Miró a su entrada y guardar documentos de todo lo que había estado buscando.

"Lee esto, entonces me mientas sobre ello." Lanzó un pergamino y ella obediantly abrió. Fue un informe de la misión, una de ella. Esto era de su misión de obtener información de Orochimaru como Nina.

Ella puso una copia de seguridad, recordando todo lo relacionado con ese día con toda claridad y sin leer sobre ella de nuevo. La escritura había sido tensa sus nervios.

"Hmm, ¿sabes me olvidé de escribir en ese Orochi llevaba una gran serpiente como una bufanda. ¿Tiene un lápiz?" Ella le preguntó, mirando por encima de la mesa de la mencionada escritura utensilio.

"No está mal." Él la elogió.

"Kabuto está aquí ahora? ¿Crees que pudiera preguntarle por qué llevaba el pelo teñido de azul, entonces?" Ella siguió sin pestañear, inclinándose hacia adelante como si tuviera ayer.

"Buen trabajo." Él dijo, sorprendido casi visible. Naome se alegró leer ese capítulo adicional sobre la lectura de rostros. Saber Indica era genial, pero ser capaz de leer y analizar los pensamientos de una persona era muy tentador.

"Me lo imaginaba!" Ella dijo con descaro.

"Por cierto, he mentido en el informe original. Cabe decir Nina es una cadena de fumar puta llevaba poco más de un bikini. No tengo ni idea de dónde anciana vino!" Lo dijo mientras saltaba en el sillón de ayer y acomodándose, mirando todo el mundo como un gato a punto de tomar una siesta en el sol.

"Muy bien, ahora que hemos terminado con esa parte. Síganme, no hablan." Ella levantó una ceja, pero siguió sin decir nada.

Caminaron por el tercero al pasillo de la izquierda, luego abrió una puerta con escaleras descendentes, luego otra rama, teniendo el del que llegaron a una sala de interrogatorios, donde se Kabuto Yakushi sáb, apático y más pálido que Naome jamás lo había visto.

"Prisionero k2y, soporte contra la pared." Ibiki ordenó. Los ojos de Kabuto brillaron pero hizo lo que le dijeron, sin una sola mirada de reojo a ella. ¿De dónde vino el shinobi confidente que había engañado ir?

"Cuando se Orochimaru estar en su más débil?" Él preguntó, deliberadamente. La pregunta dio la sensación de que se había pedido una docena de veces ya, y estaba cansado.

Kabuto se quedó en silencio, no se movió, no habló, no levantó los ojos del suelo. Parecía más un fantasma que un hombre. Llevaba lo que alguna vez debe haber sido una túnica blanca, pero ahora se tiñó de un color amarillento. Su cabello estaba suelto, descuidado. Ni siquiera llevaba sus gafas.

"Él es un buen shinobi, puede soportar nuestra tortura y no ha renunciado a nada sustancial respecto Orochimaru." Naome mentalmente revisó esa declaración, notando que no había dicho nada acerca de la información sobre los demás. Apenas nada de Orochimaru. Había Kabuto vez ha trabajado para otra persona? ¿Cuántos maestros no tienen este tipo?

Se quedaron durante una hora, Ibiki haciendo una pregunta que sería ignorado por Kabuto. Una hora de Naome tratando de no mirar, pero ser incapaz de ayudarse a sí misma. Se veía tan diferente! Lo dejaron cuando otro T & I tipo vino a llevárselo. Al regresar a la oficina de Ibiki, Naome habló.

"Se veía tan diferente." Murmuró, sobre todo a sí misma. Parecía como si alguien hubiera tomado un martillo para su reflexión y el vidrio estaba todo roto. Tenía en la mano juntos, casi tercamente, pero Naome Sólo sabía que sólo se requeriría algo pequeño para quebrarlo ahora.

"Rompiendo las personas es fácil Naome. Arreglarlo es más difícil, pero a menudo factible. Para hacerlo muchas veces, romper, la curación, rompiendo la curación, que es la vida de un interrogater." Ibiki dijo lentamente, haciendo una pausa en medio de la sala para dar la vuelta y mirarla a los ojos.

"No es fácil, y no es un trabajo glorioso para un ninja, pero es necesaria. Los pocos que son capaces de romper a alguien hablando son los que mantienen esos muros alrededor de nuestro pueblo alto". Empezaron a caminar de nuevo. Naome quedó callado mientras revisaba su conocimiento y práctica de todo lo que había sido en el libro.

Ella mintió una y otra vez. Acerca cosas inocentes todos los días como lo compró cuando salió en el supermercado, a los nombres de los amigos de sus hijos y que ella los dejó con frecuencia cuando estaba en el trabajo. Ese tipo de cosas que podrían ser mortales si no podría estar lo suficientemente bien.

"Ya sabes, con todo este énfasis en la mentira que estoy empezando a preguntarme si hay un plan secreto para que me capturaron y dar información falsa a un pueblo enemigo." Ella bromeó al final del día.

"Todos los novatos pasan por esta formación, sólo vas a través de ella más rápido que la mayoría. A continuación vamos a trabajar en la resistencia a la tortura." Ella parpadeó y casi perdió el paso. Ellos no iban a lastimar seriamente a ella, eran ellos?

"Hay diferentes reglas para el interrogatorio de ninja capturado." Comenzó, el establecimiento de hacer una nueva taza de café. Naome podía verse a sí misma convertirse en adictos a la cafeína, a este ritmo.

"Cuanto más bajo sea clasificado un ninja es, cuanto menos se les permite usar medidas drásticas. Un genin por ejemplo, sería sólo lógicamente tener la información más básica sobre el pueblo de todos modos y no sería torturado en serio, sólo tirado en una célula para más tarde ser cambiado por uno de los suyos. " Ella asintió con la comprensión.

"Chunin, ir a través de las formas leves de la tortura que se utilizan para averiguar en qué división que chûnin pertenece pulg T & I, la Patrulla Fronteriza, tal vez la inteligencia." Naome aceptó la taza de café con crema y azúcar adicional.

"Dependiendo de donde trabaja normalmente esto Chunin, es cómo se lleva a cabo la tortura. En Patrulla Fronteriza tiene un buen conocimiento de la zona, como los posibles puntos de emboscada y tal. En T & I que conozca acerca de todos los enemigos de Konoha y algunos intel importante desde otras aldeas shinobi. inteligencia es donde los peces gordos salen ". Ella escuchó con gran atención a su exposición.

"Inteligencia significa que usted tiene conocimiento de _cómo_ funciona el pueblo. ¿Qué importación, ¿qué exportar, cuántas armas tiene disponga anuales, cosas pequeñas que cuando se unen significar el enemigo nos tiene en desventaja. Ellos podrían cortarnos rutas comerciales, los envíos de sabotaje. que a su vez nos dejaría limitados. " Cripple mayoría de los pueblos de todos modos. Konoha tenía la ventaja de estar en tierra fértil para la obtención de alimentos no sería demasiado difícil, además de las montañas tuvo un yacimiento de hierro lo hacen sus propias armas no era demasiado de un tramo. A pesar de que el tiempo se hubiera agotado.

"Naturalmente, el tipo Patrulla Fronteriza será más o menos ignorada a menos que necesiten deshacerse de otros chicos Fronteriza, mientras que el tipo de Inteligencia será torturado para que todo sea posible relación con el funcionamiento de un pueblo." Terminó su café y sacó unos papeles para firmar, dándole una mirada que le advirtió que no traten de leer al revés. Ella le lanzó su mejor Que-Me? mira que se burlaba.

"Jounin, como Kabuto se encuentra en Oto, serán torturados hasta el punto de ruptura. Jounin siempre sabe cosas, cosas importantes. Cosas como el nivel de shinobi actualmente en la aldea, los posibles puntos débiles del otro shinobi fuerte, conexión más cercana con el kage que pueden a continuación, se targetted ". Eso tenía sentido, en especial porque hay tan pocos jounin.

"Naturalmente, si alguien Chunin o superior es capturado, queremos que estén preparados para mentir. Mentira porque sus vidas se pierden."Sintió que su café se enfríe, dejó intacta su mayoría a favor de escuchar a Ibiki.

"Prisioneros de comercio no sucede como todo el mundo parece pensar. Intercambios de rehenes son un negocio complicado y no nos gusta devolver el jounin captamos que podía permanecer como posibles elementos de negociación posterior, por decir un genin." Naome se obligó a mantener la calma, inocentemente interesado, mirada en su cara mientras ella tomó un gran sorbo de su café. Se quemó la lengua, pero no dio ninguna señal de aviso.

"Así que cuando se captura un genin o Chunin bajo nivel, un poco más de margen de maniobra que se les da. Con mayor chûnin nivel jounin les animamos a que mienten y que nunca se dan a conocer información, comitting suicidio si se llega a esto." Su taza vacía se dejó de lado y se inclinó hacia delante, mirando a los ojos y buscando algo que no estaba segura estaba allí.

"Usted es considerado de alto nivel, debido a la Kyuubi, su asociación conmigo, que se espera que su tutela bajo Kakashi Hatake, y su racha de misión. Para crear un método sutil de muerte para el caso de que usted está capturado. Algunos suicidio poner píldoras en una cavidad en los dientes, y justo chomp abajo cuando se siente como que podría no ser capaz de resistir ". De repente, el azúcar en el café la hizo querer escupir con disgusto.

"Otros usan un sello Devestation, que destruyó el cuerpo y nada alrededor de ella después de la activación. Esto es comúnmente utilizado para aquellos con gekkei Genkai por lo que no puede ser estudiado." Se echó hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto visual. Naome no podía decir si había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

"Así que se espera shinobi suicidarse si son capturados?" Naome no podía estar orgullosa del hecho de su voz no temblaba. En el momento en que estaba en calma, como un mar antes de la tormenta. Sólo que esta tormenta sería fuerte y rápido, desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció.

"¿Preferirías un enemigo para obtener información de sus hijos de usted? Entonces targetting ellos? Como Orochimaru, por ejemplo?" No se trata de ti. Eso fue lo más difícil, y más fácil, que hay que tragar por su formación. Representó a un todo más amplio que un simple sí misma, más grande incluso que el pueblo.

Esa noche se cuestionó a sí misma, no lo que debe hacer, pero ¿qué iba a hacer. Si era el pueblo que estaba protegiendo, vs si ella estaba defendiendo a sus hijos. Naome estaba un poco sorprendido de encontrar hasta qué punto se habían infiltrado su manera en su corazón. Si fuera sólo el pueblo que estaba protegiendo, _sólo_ el pueblo? ¿Tendría fuerzas para suicidarse?

Si se trata de sus hijos, Naome no podía dudar. En el momento en el interrogatorio giró hacia su familia, Hikaru-chan, Yurei-chan, Shika-kun, entonces no dudaría. Ella se suicidaría. Ella prefería morir luego dejarlos ser heridos.

A Hokage tenía que proteger a todos en el pueblo, eran el pilar central de la fuerza en el pueblo, que todo el mundo se apoyó en el tiempo de angustia. Cada vida era preciosa para ellos y que tendría que enviar a su propia familia en misiones que no pueden regresar de. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz de enviar Yurei en una misión suicida, sabiendo que sería la última vez que ella vio a su hija? Podría tener que enviar Hikaru lejos sólo para que volviera en una bolsa?

Se asustó un poco, lo que significa ser un Hokage significaría. Tal vez la parte que la asustó más fue que no le importaba. Ella todavía quería ser Hokage, sabiendo que algún día iba a enviar a un amigo o peor, un niño, en una misión que no regresaría a. Ella todavía quería sentarse en esa oficina un día, mirando por encima de la aldea. Sólo el pensamiento la llenó de orgullo y calidez.

Si ella fueron capturados antes de esa fecha, capturado y torturado para obtener información sobre las personas que le importaba. ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para morir? Podría traer un kunai a su propio cuello y cortarlo sin pestañear?

Poco a poco, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Hikaru. Ella lo vio dormir en la cuna, con aire ausente recordándose a sí misma que iba a necesitar una cama más grande pronto. Él se aferraba a la rana de peluche que le hizo ganar con una mano, su pelo era un desastre, debe conseguir que cortar.

Si se le amenazó, si el enemigo haya intentado obtener información sobre su hijo de ella, iba a matarse con el fin de protegerlo? Miró alrededor de la habitación, la ventana cerrada que mostraba una vista del patio trasero. Ella le había dado esta habitación porque no quería que cualquier persona en la calle mirando hacia adentro y al verlo, hacer las conexiones.

¿Se mata a sí misma para protegerlo? Sí, sin lugar a dudas, y sin dudarlo, sí! Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero ella no lloró, no realmente. Ella sonrió y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, sus dos marcas de bigotes de pie, sintiendo áspero bajo sus dedos. Ella haría cualquier cosa por ese chico que no había previsto. Puso un beso en la frente y se fue.

Se secó los ojos y se dirigió a la habitación de Yurei. Su pelo rubio se destacó en la ropa de cama de color púrpura oscuro y Naome hizo a un lado la cubierta para sentarse junto a la cama, observando su rostro dormido. Sus dos marcas rojas de la ceja, el rizo suave de la boca a punto de convertirse en una sonrisa, los ojos espasmos que sabía que eran de un color marrón oscuro, castaño.

¿Se dará el mayor sacrificio para esta chica que ni siquiera era ella. Ni siquiera la había conocido por mucho tiempo, unos meses, apenas eso.¿Por qué ella ama a esta niña ya tanto? ¿Por qué iba a sacrificar su ambición, y ella ya sabía que lo haría, para un niño que no es ella?

Debido Yurei no le importaba que ella no era su madre. Debido Naome no le importaba que Yurei realmente no era ella. Eran unos de otros y de Naome ya sabían lo que iba a hacer si Yurei fue amenazado.

Ella besó suavemente en la mejilla antes de salir, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de ella para que no se despierte. Naome estaba en el pasillo, sintiendo el peso de su hitai-ate como ningún otro momento. ¿Sería siempre tan difícil? ¿Sería siempre daño, la idea de que no podría volver a casa algún día? La idea de que algún día _se_ podría no volver a casa?

No podía dormir, ella sacó su caballete y comenzó una pintura, completamente fabricado, no de la memoria. Ella pintó una multitud de personas, a sus amigos, sus rivales, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Hikaru, Yurei, Ichigo, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, Haku, Kiba, Hana, Danzo, Jiraiya, Ibiki, Tsunade , Hokage-jiji, e incluso en la sombra más oscura era un rostro que apenas reconocía, pero sabía muy bien.

Rodearon la torre Hokage, mirando a una figura enmarcada por el sol. Era una mujer con túnica Hokage. Los albornoces estaban abiertas, revelando una camisa kimono-esque, pantalones shinobi tres cuartos que abrazaba su figura, polainas y sandalias azules shinobi. La mujer llevaba la túnica Hokage y el sombrero descansaba sobre su cabeza, su rostro sombreado.

El cabello de la mujer era rubia, enmarcado por el sol de oro detrás de ella. Ella fue ensombrecida donde se animó a la multitud, tres marcas de bigotes, como lápiz débil de Dios los había dibujado en, yacían en la mejilla. No sonreía, a pesar de que todo el mundo estaba. Este fue un Hokage.

_Al día siguiente, Ceremonia Inaugiration._

"Te juro que voy a proteger Konoha y sus habitantes, ya que el Gondaime!" Tsunade terminó su discurso, a la aprobación del rugido de la multitud. Todo el mundo en el pueblo estaba allí, fue testigo de un nuevo kage tomar el poder. El comienzo de una nueva era.

"Un momento para los libros de historia." Kakashi-sensei comentó, sus ojos brillando en la luz brillante. Él era el único entre ellos que han visto un Hokage tomar el poder antes. Naome preguntó cómo se sentía, viendo a su sensei morir. Mirando a su sensei murió para sellar un zorro demonio dentro de ella.

"Kaa-chan, ¿cuándo vas a ser Hokage?" Yurei preguntó con curiosidad. Ella había estado satisfecho con Tsunade hasta ahora, porque su Kaa-chan le gusta Tsunade-sama, pero ella todavía quería saber.

"Cuando me convierta en lo suficientemente fuerte y Tsunade decide retirarse!" Ella prometió alegremente, recordando la noche anterior y la pintura que se sienta sola en su habitación. Se había pintado que en un arrebato de soberbia? ¿De dónde viene, de repente. Todo el mundo que hizo lo más notable de su vida estaba en la pintura, todas sus preciosas personas.

"Kaa-chan, miren!" Hikaru dijo, señalando a sus espaldas. Naome parpadeó y se volvió obediantly para ver lo que le había interesado. El mundo se congeló en su lugar cuando se encontró con los ojos de Ichigo.

Él estaba mirando a ella, la incredulidad, la ira, el odio y la equilavent civil de KI dirigirse directamente a ella. Ella lo miró con calma, sintiendo todos sus sentimientos de malestar y el miedo que por fin sabía la verdad. Por fin sabía quién era la verdadera madre de Hikaru.

Retrocedió, con el rostro sin afeitar y retorcido en una horrible mueca mientras se mezcló entre la multitud celebrando. No se detuvo mirando como él perdió de vista el Kyuubi. Naome miraba a donde había ido, con los brazos inconscientemente apretando alrededor de su hijo y en la mano de Yurei. Ella no ocultaba ya, y no iba a arruinar el día de hoy.

"Kaa-chan?" Preguntó Hikaru, visiblemente molesto por el miedo el hombre mirando a su Kaa-chan.

"Está bien Hikaru-chan, no se puede complacer a todos todo el tiempo!" Ella por lo jugó. No sabía por qué era aborrecida, y no sabía por qué otros niños no se les permitía jugar con él ahora que ella llegó al parque con él. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Yurei hizo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que los padres son reticentes a dejar que sus hijos jueguen con ella. Ellos miraban a Naome, que siempre se sentaba en el banco lejano, y susurrar entre ellos. A veces un padre llevar a su hijo y se van, pero por lo general se permite que los niños jueguen.

Yurei miró hacia atrás para ese hombre extraño, confundido acerca de cualquier posible odiarla Kaa-chan así. No había dicho ni hecho nada, pero Yurei fue confundido y preocupado. Lo que era un mal presentimiento en su interior? No es la ira, aunque estaba allí en el hombre extraño. No era miedo o bien, que sabía cómo se sentía eso y Kaa-chan siempre protegerla.

Este sentimiento era como un escalofrío por la espalda, un viento frío que envió escalofríos a través de su cuerpo en un día de otra manera cálida y feliz. Este sentimiento era un mal presagio.

_Más tarde ese mismo día, la Torre Hokage._

Todavía podía ir a las misiones con su equipo, que fue un alivio. Tomaron una misión de escolta B-rank en la tierra de té y partió, por primera vez, sin que Kakashi-sensei. Él estaba ocupado con una misión más importante, al igual que casi todos los shinobi clasificado de alto en el pueblo a raíz de la invasión, a pesar de lo bien que lo convirtieron de inmediato.

"Así que estamos escoltando?" Naome sería el líder de la misión, ya que era una Chunin. Había algo de gran carrera en la tierra de té, donde tendrían que defender el corredor contra el ninja contratado para ayudar al oponente. Sencillo suficiente.

"No lo sé." Respondió Tsunade. Ella estaba visiblemente disgustado con la documentación sobre la deriva ya la espera de hacer. Si hubiera sabido ser Hokage involucrados sentado en un escritorio la mayor parte del tiempo, podría haber pensado en ello un poco más.

"Vas a tener que hacer cuando llegues allí." Con que fueron despedidos a disfrutar de su tiempo libre restante antes de salir en dos horas. Un montón de tiempo para empacar para una misión de rango B, especialmente para este equipo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?" Preguntó Yurei-chan, su boca se curvó en un puchero adorable.

"No mucho, sólo unos tres días. Uno para llegar allí, uno para la carrera, uno para llegar a casa!" Ella prometió mientras empacaba un traje de repuesto en el bolso.

"¿Quién nos quedaremos con el?" Ella hizo esta vez, Hikaru estar jugueteando ocupado con las hebillas del bolso porque quería hacerlo él mismo y Naome lo dejó.

"Shikamaru." Esa reunión especial de los padres había sido tensa sus nervios. Después de tener todo explicado Naome Yoshino plenamente espera la detendrá y gritar para no mirar a su hijo otra vez, no es que ella hubiera obedecido.

En su forma actual, Yoshino no perdonó fácil. Le gustaba Hikaru embargo, y ya se había enamorado de Yurei. Ella no entendía por qué Naome fue a tales extremos para ocultar su identidad, y su hijo acostado con ella era sólo la punta del iceberg. Sin embargo, al menos Shikaku ya sabía y sólo se encogió de hombros cuando Yoshino le preguntó qué sentía acerca de todo esto. Él estaba reteniendo juicio.

Naome miró a sus compañeros de equipo a las puertas y tuvo la oportunidad de mirar por encima de los dos. Sakura con su corte de pelo bob lindo y vestido rojo, notable aumento de la masa muscular en los brazos y las piernas. Parecía más seguro, incluso si era inestable.

Sasuke llevaba una camisa azul oscuro con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda. Sus shorts negros terminaban justo debajo de las rodillas y llevaba una bolsa de kunai atado a su pierna, una bolsa shuriken atado a una correa y apoyada en su cadera derecha. Su pelo, que había crecido antes de la ronda final de los exámenes de Chunin, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo con su flequillo enmarcando su rostro en torno a su hitai-ate.

Tsunade estaba allí para despedirlos. Naome la vio subir a Sakura, obviamente tirando la pelirrosa través de un bucle cuando el nuevo Hokage se dignó a hablar con ella.

"He oído cosas buenas de ti en el hospital Haruno-san. Si se mantiene el trabajo que va a hacer un buen médico". Elogió a la chica.

"Ah bueno, yo quiero ser capaz de proteger a Sasuke-kun y Naome!" Sakura tragó saliva, preguntándose lo infantil que hizo su parecía no pensar mal de ella.

Ella era realmente impresiona un poco. Esta rosa niña pelirroja quería pelear en realidad al lado de sus compañeros de equipo? Le recordaba a sí misma, cuando todavía era sólo un niño.

Se pasó una botella de antídoto contra el veneno en las manos de Sakura antes de dejar el equipo siete Muévete. Ella miró a su puesto en la puerta, ya que se prepararon para partir.

"Muy bien, vamos a echar a correr!" Ella dijo con finalty, por una vez no llevaba su uniforme de T & I y disfrutar de la opurtunidad. Ahora llevaba el chaleco Chunin, el brazo y la pierna guardias y oscuros pantalones azules shinobi, su hitai-ate estacionado en su frente y su hecho en una cola de caballo que aún no había conseguido cortar!

Al acercarse la hora de cenar, decidieron parar en una pequeña tienda de té pintoresco para comer algo antes de ir a la aldea de Jirocho-sama. Se sentaron, ordenando sus respectivas comidas, y estaban picando en cuando fueron interrumpidos.

"Je, deteniéndose para rellenar sus caras? Ser un ninja se ve muy cómodo." Vino una voz condescendiente. Naome miró inquisitivamente a ver a un niño sólo un par de años mayor que ellos mirándolos como si fueran basura en el fondo de sus sandalias. Él pareció darse cuenta de su mirada porque él se agachó para estar cara a cara con ella.

"Hola hermosa, yo no te había visto! Yo no te digo, por supuesto!" Se disculpó de una manera que sonaba algo así como que se estaba burlando de ella. Naome podía ver el resentimiento en sus ojos y eso la confusión, ya que ella no sabía que el hombre que ella no podría haber hecho algo mal en él.

"Así que no crees que es hora de abrazar su destino?" Le preguntó, mostrando lo que podría haber sido una buena imitación de una sonrisa coqueta si llegó a sus ojos. Por desgracia para él, que podía leer su juego a partir de una milla de distancia.

"Si por el destino te refieres a mi ignorarte hasta que te vas, entonces estoy totalmente de acuerdo." Ella snarked, volviéndose hacia ella al curry para terminar su comida. Ella había estado viajando todo el día, comer el almuerzo en el camino, que se merecía una buena comida en paz!

"En realidad me refería cuando te rindes este negocio ninja estúpido y huyes de mí." Él dijo, inclinándose hacia abajo para que sólo tenía unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Ella se entregó a sí misma con él en comparación con Shika-kun y decidió que le gustaba el chico perezoso sobre el jugador wannabe.

"... Naome, vas a golpear el chico o debo seguir adelante y decirle que tienes novio?" Sakura tomó la palabra, mirando con disgusto al niño mayor.

"Él es un civil, no se supone para golpear civiles. Acabo promovido Chunin, no tengo ningún deseo de convertir en mi chaleco." Ella se rió de su compañero de pelo rosa, aún ignorando el hijo mayor.

"Feh, si esa es la forma en que desea ser." El muchacho soltó, alejándose como si hubiera herido su orgullo o algo así. Naome se sorprendió al ver dolor genuino y _los celos_ en su expresión. ¿Qué estaba celoso de?

Con eso se fue y me pareció que podían volver a su cena en paz, hasta que el dueño de la tienda de té se acercó y les dijo que el tipo raro que salió de su factura. Con eso, se bebió el resto de su comida, Naome golpeó el dinero sobre la mesa, y ellos se habían ido.

"Los jóvenes en estos días, siempre con tanta prisa." La mujer se rió para sus adentros, los recuerdos de su propia juventud intermitente por su mente mientras se limpiaba las mesas limpias.

El tipo tenía una ventaja, pero se las arreglaron para ponerse al día con él cuando se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol y cayó del lado del acantilado. Por suerte algunas vides rompió su caída, porque no se sienten lo suficientemente generosa que ha salvado el pellejo sin valor después de que el truco sacó.

"Hay un poco de nervios, pegando shinobi azar con su cuenta de eso." Ella frunció el ceño hacia él, en realidad sólo ligeramente irritado por la pérdida del dinero. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien por sí misma lo que el dinero no era un problema tan importante como lo era antes, de vuelta en el tiempo atrás, antes de descubrir la alegría de ser dueño de un apartamento y alquilarlo a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a pagar.

Fue presa del pánico, con los ojos como dardos hacia adelante y atrás para una ruta de escape, y luego simplemente parecía desinflarse. Se dejó caer a un crouch disculpa y comenzó pidiendo perdón.

"¡Lo siento! Bandidos robaron todo mi dinero antes, tuve hambre, y tú estabas allí y no sabía qué más hacer!" Él gimió de una manera muy convincente. Si no fuera por su reciente formación bajo Ibiki no se habría dado cuenta de que era nada más que la verdad.

"Usted sabe, usted debe trabajar en sus habilidades de mentir. Yo trabajo en T & I, así que sé lo que significa mentir." Ella le aconsejó, sólo que ahora tomar un buen vistazo a su ropa. No fue maltratado o herido de ninguna manera, como una víctima bandido sería. De hecho, sus ropas estaban en muy buenas condiciones, que parecía bastante caro. "Los bandidos" habría llevado a sus temas si realmente había sido atacado.

Hubo un golpe seco como algo cayó sobre su cabeza, dejando lo que sería un gran moretón si no por sus capacidades curativas. Miró a sus pies para ver lo que se golpeó la cabeza y vio una navaja, de buena calidad, de esos que ocultaba la cuchilla y se abre cuando se oprime un botón.

"Eso es mío!" El niño gritó de repente, la mano que lanza hacia fuera y agarrar el cuchillo. Pasó de distancia, en un método que gritó shinobi, poniéndola en el borde. Luego se quitó algunas pesas en los tobillos.

"3 ... 2 ... 1". Dejó caer las pesas, que activa una pantalla de humo. Saltaron fuera de rango y corrieron a coger el punky, cada uno de ellos el reconocimiento de la formación en un instante. Él también pasó a ser la partida hacia la aldea de Jirocho, por lo que hizo bien.

En su forma actual, sin embargo, no tenían una oración de atraparlo. Una larga estela de polvo se dejó a su paso, pero a su velocidad y sin signos de desaceleración, que no parecía demasiado bueno para ellos.

"Está fuera de nuestra liga". Sakura jadeó. Había durado en realidad mejor que Naome espera. Todo lo que se ejecuta por el hospital, evidentemente, fue muy útil.

"Sólo permite encontrar Jirocho y conseguir esta misión comenzó. Perdiendo el tiempo en algunas punk no es realmente lo que estamos siendo pagamos." Sasuke señaló, sorprendentemente tranquila. Por otra parte, no era el que tenía que pagar por cuatro comidas en lugar de y Sakura debían oficialmente su dinero!

"Bienvenidos a mi casa, me confío a sus instalaciones son satisfactorias." Naome lo había encontrado en el camino de vuelta a Konoha con Tsunade-baba. Era un anciano de buen corazón, y el jefe de un clan muy influyente que le dio un montón de buenos negocios a Konoha.

"No podría ser mejor!" Ella le aseguró.

"Esto, el libro no dice que estaríamos escoltando". Dejó la frase abierta y esperó un momento.

"Ah sí, IDATE es nuestro corredor. Le pedí que ser traído aquí tan pronto como regresó de su misión." En ese momento la puerta se abrió para revelar una figura familiar.

"Siento llegar tarde Jirocho-sama." Si estaba más caliente y la cabeza descarada de lo que ya era, Naome habría gritado. Por así decirlo, se conformó con una unladly como gemir y lo dejó así.

La cena fue un asunto tenso. La comida era maravillosa, el entretenimiento de muy buen gusto, pero el aire podría haber sido cortado con un kunai. IDATE se sentó frente a ella y su mirada aburrida en su cráneo. Estaba segura de que no debe haber marcas de quemaduras en la frente de la intensidad de su ceño fruncido. Sasuke todavía lo puso a la vergüenza, sin embargo, la mirada de IDATE no comunicó hasta qué punto debajo de él el blanco era.

"Naome, que dejaste Hikaru-kun y Yurei-chan con?" Sakura preguntó torpemente, deseosos de romper este silencio incómodo. Naome aprovechó la conversación.

"Con Shika-kun. Hikaru estaba muy entusiasmado con quedarse con 'tou-chan!" Ella se rió entre dientes, recordando la primera vez Hikaru siempre llama Shikamaru papá.

"Es tan romántico!" La pelirrosa suspiró, fingiendo desmayarse en el cliché de todo. Naome rió en voz alta y sin reservas. Ella realmente no tenía derecho a hablar, sin embargo, ella todavía le gusta Sasuke.

"Te vas a echar a perder usted sabe. Especialmente Yurei. Pensé que no tiene favoritos." Sasuke tomó la palabra, entrar a la conversación ahora.

"Se merece una infancia real antes me veo obligado a ponerla en la academia. Ella me contó un poco sobre su vida antes y todavía tipo de odio a su madre." Naome trató de justificarse. Además, Hikaru era un niño y no le gustaba llevar vestidos bonitos como Yurei-chan. Fue sólo un año, no había mucho que pudiera hacer en la forma de echar a perder.

"Obligados? No se _quiere_ ser una kunoichi, al igual que su _Kaa-chan!_ " Sakura snarked, haciendo hincapié en el Kaa-chan porque sabía Naome conseguiría avergonzado por ello.

"Yo preferiría que ella acaba de estancia de cinco años para siempre. Así que podría eternamente comprar sus nuevos vestidos y muñecas!"Naome juró, fingiendo un suspiro y por un momento olvidar el niño sentado frente a ella.

"¿Quiénes son? Sus hermanos?" Fue el primero que había hablado desde que llegó a la mansión. Naome deliberadamente sacó el momento, mirándolo y tratando de decidir cuánto quería decir.

"Son mis hijos." Ella dijo, recto y firme frente, mirando a los ojos y ver la sorpresa, la incredulidad y confusión todos compitiendo por el dominio.

"Hikaru era definitivamente no planificado y es un año de edad, niño hermoso. Yurei se adopta, pero para todos los efectos, ella es mi hermosa, de cinco años, hija." Con eso se volvió a un silencio incómodo como todos trató de pensar en algo que decir para hacer la facilidad tensión. Esto iba a ser una larga misión.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron en el puerto, frente a la multitud, pero detrás de los corredores. Sentido chakra del Naome, y es demasiado estaba segura de Sasuke, se centran en en tres señales de nivel genin a la extrema derecha, pero ignoran por ahora. Si ellos no hacen nada entonces equipo de siete tenía ninguna razón para causar problemas.

De IDATE oponente Fukusuke Hikyakuya era un hombre hecho. Naome podía leer tan fácilmente como cualquier desplazamiento de instrucciones. Era arrogante, es obvio que sabía de los guardaespaldas shinobi que tuvo y mantuvo mirarlos con la mirada que claramente decía que esperaba que ellos mueren, pero también había miedo. Podría haber sido porque Naome envió una cepa de KI concentrada en él después de la quinta vez que miraba por encima del hombro a ellos.

Fue el segundo de la familia Wagarashi, al frente del cual, Kyuroko, era una fina pieza de trabajo. Naome había enviado un par de Bunshins para explorar la ciudad, por si acaso, y tenía experiencia déjà vu en las similitudes sorprendentes de té y Nami. No había tantos niños huérfanos o sin hogar, pero la gente aquí eran pisoteados. Su única esperanza era esta carrera.

Naome encontró con los ojos de Kyuroko y jugó brevemente con la idea de enviar KI más concentrada en él, pero se lo pensó mejor. Parecía el tipo de persona para hacer una gran escena y que no quería poner algo así en el informe de la misión.

"El Santuario Race Todoroki ... ha comenzado!" Gritó la bandera flaquear, y los dos adversarios estaban apagadas. Entraron por la puerta y el equipo de siete comenzaron a mudarse a unirse IDATE en su barco cuando hizo un giro equivocado.

Bueno, por el camino equivocado que quería decir que giró a la izquierda y empezó a correr más rápido, ignorando por completo el barco que estaba justo en frente de él. Naome sentía un poco como le quebraron las piernas y lo arrastró hacia atrás y lo llevaba a la meta misma por eso. Ella se contuvo sin embargo, porque mientras ella corría para ponerse al día con él algo que le llamó la atención.

Velas de Fukusuke soplaban hacia el puerto, por lo que es el rock de nuevo vacilante. Se dejó pensar en eso, lo que seguro que podría significar, y llegó a una epifanía. El viento estaba en su contra, pero si IDATE era el tipo de chico que le dio la sensación de, entonces él ya lo sabía, y él iba a trabajar a su favor.

Después de él, Naome preguntado una y otra vez si tenía formación previa shinobi. Tenía el chakra de él, y el físico. Una academia de deserción que había conservado su formación, ampliando así? Fue posible.

"Oi, Espero que tengas un barco esperando! Si no hemos perdido un montón de tiempo!" Ella estaba justo detrás de él ahora, lo suficientemente cerca para atraparlo si ella se acercó. Todavía llevaba sus pesos.

"A diferencia de ti yo uso mi cabeza!" Él la insulta al mismo tiempo que la tranquilizó. Mentalmente se burló, poniendo los ojos en el adolescente de mal humor, y empujó hacia adelante.

Algo sobre el entorno parecía fuera de ella, pero restó importancia. Ella no había enviado ningún Bunshins esta manera para que ella no conocía la zona. ¿Cómo iba a saber si algo no estaba bien, además de IDATE parecía decidido en esta dirección?

"Naome! Tú y IDATE está en un genjutsu!" Sakura gritó. Naome inmediatamente dejó de moverse, detenerse a sí misma de funcionamiento en forma de IDATE, que también se congeló. Se movía de nuevo en un momento, sin embargo, después de disiparla. Naome sentía molesto de que aún no había mejorado en genjutsu disipación y esperó a Sakura para liberar a ella, con impaciencia.

A continuación, tuvo que ir a salvar a IDATE se caiga por un precipicio. Ella lo agarró por la cintura, sintiendo una envoltura de cuerda alrededor de su cintura y la quemadura resultante como se clavó en su piel a través de su chaleco. Se amortigua el golpe, sin embargo, por lo que el dolor no era nada que no pudiera manejar.

"¡Idiota! Mira por donde vas!" Ella gritó al muchacho pesado. Él parecía estar en estado de shock después de la experiencia cercana a la muerte.

"Oi estúpida chica! Yo no pido que me salve!" Esto en cuanto a estar en estado de shock. IDATE movió alrededor, tratando de llegar a un ángulo donde podía golpearla probablemente vuelva. Naome luchó para mantener su dominio, gritando para que deje de moverse para que pudieran ser sacados. Ella era un poco contemplan derribándolo sin embargo.

"Yo no pido que me salve." Él se quejó una vez que estaban de vuelta en tierra firme. Naome preguntó si sus padres le cayó sobre la cabeza de un bebé.

"Es nuestra misión." Ella suspiró, poniendo los hombros para tratar de aliviar el dolor. Nota para mí, trabajar en la fuerza superior del cuerpo más.

"Démonos prisa ahora, no quiero que pierda la carrera." Se puso de pie, sosteniendo su mano a Idate. Él dio un manotazo a la basura, burlándose del gesto servicial. Naome preguntó por qué parecía asustado, a pesar de que estaba a salvo.

La propiedad estaba descuidado, la choza bien podría haberse sentado en esa playa durante cincuenta años por todo lo que encaja en el paisaje. IDATE corrió hacia la puerta y habló con un hombre viejo, que estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar sin tratar activamente, así que ignoró a favor de mirar a través de la de la isla en el otro lado.

"La corriente se dirige directamente a la isla, junto con el viento." Sasuke se mencionó, con la mirada fija en el agua que se sacó de la playa.

"Tenemos una carrera para ganar, no es cierto? Obtener en el barco!" IDATE snarked en ellos, que venía detrás de ellos de la cabaña y se dirigía a bordo del barco de vela. Era más pequeño que los que están en el puerto, que sería más rápido.

Ellos habían estado a bordo durante cinco minutos y ya estaba aburrido. Naome sólo había estado en un barco para llegar a Nami y no había sido capaz de admirar el agua como mucho, pero aquí no había nada _, pero_ el agua a la vista. La isla lejana, y la línea de meta, era sólo una mancha en el horizonte.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido un Chunin?" Eso fue una sorpresa. De todos ellos Naome no esperaba que él hablara arriba.

"No mucho, sólo alrededor de una semana." Ella contestó. Un poco más o un poco menos no importaba. Ella no estaba obligado a responderle con tiempos exactos.

"Feh, las normas debe haber ido hacia abajo." Él se burlaba de su respuesta, se volvió hacia la parte delantera del barco. ¿Fue llamado una proa? ¿Debería consultar esto?

"Espera, las normas? ¿Cómo saber cuáles son las normas de los exámenes Chunin tienen?" Ella lo miró con recelo.

"Espera un momento, oí Jirocho-sama dice su apellido es Morino!" Sakura se quedó sin aliento, no era el único que sabe ese nombre. Un destello de la sala de interrogatorios inundó su mente y se obligó de nuevo al presente.

"Ah, Ibiki-san es el que me pidió que le será asignado a T & I cuando me ascendieron. El tío se pone un retroceso de lo que me revuelve el estómago con toda su tortura charla técnica." Ella se estremeció, recordando claramente el primer capítulo inconcluso de su nuevo libro de texto. Técnicas de tortura y usted no fue una agradable antes de leer cama.

"M-mi hermano? Está vivo?" IDATE tartamudeó, con aspecto aturdido, aliviado, y un poco asustado. No sabía Ibiki tenía un hermano!

"Claro que lo es, y disfrutar de atornillar las mentes de genin inocente en los exámenes Chunin. La décima cuestión era una bola de tal curva."Realmente lo hizo llegar sus jollies de asustar a los niños pequeños ¿no?

"Bola curva? Eras fresco como una lechuga!" Sasuke la acusó, un valiente intento de aliviar la tensión. Naome probablemente habría respondido con algo sarcástico e ingenioso si una flecha no había incrustado en sí, a sus pies, pasando muy cerca de sus pies. Ella realmente no quería saber si el Kyuubi podría regenerar apéndices perdidos.

"Usted sabe, yo era una especie de esperanza de nuestra marca de suerte era sólo para C-filas." Ella dijo con amargura. Las cosas no podían ser fácil, ¿verdad?

Sasuke tuvo que saltar fuera de la caña del timón para evitar más flechas, aterrizando a su lado con Sakura y Idate detrás de ellos. Sí, allí estaba el barco seguía. El shinobi a bordo mirando un poco familiar, pero ella no podía colocarlos. Cuando los había visto antes?

Más flechas llovían, adhiriéndose al mástil y la barandilla. Estas flechas habían cuerdas atadas a ellos, que el barco enemigo estaba usando para dibujar al lado de ellos. Eso no se veía muy bien.

"Sasuke, quiero cortar las cuerdas! Sakura, mantener un ojo en Idate!" Naome ladró sus órdenes, moviéndose hacia adelante para iniciar rebanar. Un kunai estaba en su mano y empezó a cortar, ya está empezando a darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. ¿Cómo habían llegado tan cerca? ¿Por qué había que bajar la guardia?

"Clones!" No se movían sin embargo. Deberían haber comenzado a atacar de inmediato para darles menos tiempo para poner su guardia.

"Sakura, Naome, no puede atacar a menos que sea el verdadero!" Ojos sharingan de Sasuke giraban vertiginosamente mientras inspeccionaba las realizaciones. ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero? Detrás Naome, por supuesto.

"Naome, detrás de ti!" Él gritó en señal de advertencia. Era demasiado tarde, sin embargo, debido a Naome fue cortado por delante de sus ojos. Sintió pánico fijado en como su kunai bajó a apuñalar a través de ella cuando desapareció en una nube de humo.

Dos Bunshins cayó desde lo alto del mástil, cayendo encima de él y estuvo a punto de terminar cuando se las arregló para escapar de vuelta a su nave, que había conseguido todo cuanto más cerca. Las cosas se veían mal.

Naome estaba mirando por encima de la nave, preguntándose cómo es exactamente que planeaban atacar siguiente, cuando sintió la diferencia. Por supuesto, los clones se convertirían en clones de agua. Por supuesto, los niveles estúpido ame genin en sería lo suficientemente fuerte para conformar una docena de clones de agua!

"Se ha cambiado!" Ella gruñó, disipando dos de ellos con facilidad. Su otra Bunshin ya estaba bloqueado en la batalla con dos más. Clones de agua sólo tenían aproximadamente 1/10 de la potencia del original, y hecha por genin que traducido a un montón de cobardes.

El papel de Sakura era guardaespaldas mientras Naome y Sasuke-kun se libró de la amenaza. Se puso de pie delante de IDATE, la celebración de unos pocos kunai y amablemente francotiradores en cualquier clon pasó a recoger su irritación. Estos chicos realmente eran débiles, ¿por qué usar estos cuando todos ellos estaban haciendo estaba haciendo locos? Si ellos tenían la esperanza de neumáticos fuera entonces había otra cosa que viene. Naome era una resistencia _monstruo_ y Sasuke-kun había estado entrenando en vigor desde Nami.

Sintió una tierra caída en la mejilla y restó importancia en la confusión. Eso es raro, no había mirado como la lluvia hoy. De hecho, fue un día perfecto, soleado y con sólo unas pocas nubes a la deriva por el cielo. Así que ¿de dónde vino la lluvia?

Sólo que no era la lluvia. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta que podía oler el aceite y comenzó a caer en todo el barco. Oil significaba normalmente fuego. Ninjutsu preferido de Sasuke era Katon.

"Sasuke-kun no utilice ningún jutsu de fuego!" Ella gritó en señal de advertencia, imágenes de todos ellos están quemados hasta las cáscaras en un segundo entró en su mente y se negaron a irse.

Afortunadamente Sasuke la oyó en los sonidos de la batalla y dejó caer los signos que había estado formando. Maldijo un poco en eso, ya que él había estado planeando llevar a cabo la gran cantidad de un solo golpe. Hacer las cosas de la manera lenta era tan molesto cuando los rivales eran débiles.

Se busca como si sólo iban a tener que muscular su camino, hasta que una flecha en llamas cayó en un charco de aceite. En cuestión de segundos las llamas se extiende más de cada centímetro del barco de vela, el humo se elevaba, protegiéndolos de vista al mismo tiempo que ahogó a su aire.

"Tenemos que hacer un descanso para él, nada de isla Nagi!" Naome ordenó, tosiendo un poco cuando el humo llegó a sus pulmones. Era como estar atrapado en el interior de tubos de Gamabunta todo de nuevo, sin el olor a tabaco.

"IDATE puede usted nadar?" Preguntó Sakura, que vivió en el continente, después de todo, y no un montón de civiles activamente aprendió a nadar.

"Por supuesto." Respondió un poco distraído. Estaba mirando el fuego, sus ojos no se apartan de las llamas que llegaban hasta devorarlo.

"IDATE tú primero, yo te cubro!" Prometió, centrándose más en los clones de agua que había reaparecido. Cuándo los chicos se cansan de hacer ellos? Ellos no estaban haciendo nada más que hacer que se enojen!

"De ninguna manera! ¿Crees que soy estúpido! Probablemente sólo quiere usarme como un señuelo para que pueda escapar!" Acusó en estado de pánico, todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Quería correr, pero en un barco en llamas en realidad no había ningún sitio para correr _a._

"IDATE les prometo que vamos a proteger a usted!" No iba a trabajar. Naome veía la negación descarada en su rostro como el kanji se había pintado en. El no creer en ellas.

Uno de los clones decidimos coger inteligente y lanzó un kunai. Sakura vio moverse a cámara lenta mientras se movía de forma automática para proteger el objetivo de la misión. La mordedura del kunai era mínima, dado un lugar más seguro y que podría incluso ser capaz de ahora, sin embargo, eso no era una opción.

"Voy a estar justo detrás de ti!" Ella le dijo al hijo mayor, empujándolo hasta el borde y luego lo empuja por la borda. De allí que en realidad no tenía más remedio que nadar por él, y rezar su confianza no estaba fuera de lugar.

Naome, Sasuke y Sakura se zambulló en el agua después de esperar Idate para hacer un poco de espacio. Por suerte, no parecía estar muy lejos de la isla. Naome deseó poder caminar sobre el agua, pero el humo se estaba haciendo tan bien ocultarlos que decidió un poco de ropa mojada no iba a matarla.

Sintió la mano del abrigo alrededor de su tobillo e inmediatamente lamentó esta decisión. Ropa mojada iba a matar, que iba a matarla mucho muerto. Naome no quieres que te matemos mucho muerto.

Mientras ella se arrastró debajo y forzado a tomar una última bocanada de aire fresco, Naome decidió que odiaba a nadar.

**Fin de Le capítulo, ahora por favor Review, revisión, revisión, como te, Adue OFERTA!**

LC; Bueno, eso fue divertido. Lo terminé antes de tener que enviar el equipo también!

Naruto, siento gente, pero esto podría ser la última por un tiempo.

Sasuke; Ella no abandonarla, acaba de pasar y tiene que enviar el equipo.

LC; Por favor, no ser demasiado enojado conmigo! Voy a intentar mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar tan pronto como llegue a mi equipo de nuevo! Revise!


	10. Jugar a ponerse al dia

LC; gente Hiya! Después de un largo descanso que estoy de vuelta en la silla!

Naruto, hay una mención especial aquí por una Tachi Kagahara, un revisor Anonymos!

LC; Usted me dio uno de los mayores elogios que he recibido desde que comencé esta historia! Dicen que mi fic es el mejor que he leído desde que llegaron a hace cinco años! Siempre me encanta recibir grandes elogios como estos, así que pensé que me gustaría mencionar!

Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no tengo Naruto! Sin embargo, cuando mis fuerzas sobre las carreras Japón tendré esta historia reemplazar cañón y luego Shippuden será reemplazada por la secuela a ser de este fic, que tengo la intención de llamar a mamá es un Sensei. Y entonces no habrá una tercera expansión llamada Mama es un Kage!

Capítulo 10: Escriba el Equipo Siete.

Naome tuvo un flashback de cuando Kakashi-sensei fue atrapado por Zabuza dentro de la prisión de agua. Sensei todavía era capaz de respirar y hablar normalmente, su voz sólo interrumpido por el agua. Era una técnica? Si es así, se estaría exigiendo que se les enseña a los tres de ellos, y entonces ella le enseñaría a Shika-kun, y tal vez Hinata.

Los brazos de la Ame genin estaban envueltos alrededor de ella, también la captura de uno de los brazos. Con su brazo mientras trataba de llegar a su bolsa shuriken, pero al final tuvo que renunciar a la idea. Ya Sasuke y Sakura fueron capturados por los otros dos y se mantiene inmóvil mientras se hundían.

Si se hundieron mucho más lejos, llegando a la superficie antes de quedarse sin aire parecía poco fiable en el mejor. Naome trató de desafiar el poder a su alrededor, sintiendo sus pulmones empiezan a arder. Entonces se dio cuenta de su brazo estaba al alcance de la bolsa shuriken de su oponente, que celebró numerosas estrellas brillantes perfectos para perforar a través de máscaras de respiración.

Burbujas flotaban encima de la línea de corte y la sorpresa del muchacho que sostiene su soltó el brazo para tratar de evitar que el agua de subirse Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para convocar a una docena de Bunshins y enviarlas hacia abajo.

"Eh, ¿de verdad crees que puedes escapar con ese truco Bunshin. No va a funcionar." Se había reemplazado rápidamente su máscara con uno nuevo, aunque éste era un poco más voluminoso.

"Tengo una bodega de la original, y yo voy a seguir sosteniendo el ... hasta que se queda sin aliento." Se echó a reír, obviamente pensando que esos Bunshins habían formado parte de alguna táctica de la desesperación. Naome no le estaba prestando atención, aunque, sus ojos se centraron en una escena que por debajo de ella.

Los doce Bunshins habían llegado al fondo del mar y estaban de pie en un círculo, sus brazos extendidos. Se centraron en lo que recordaban de la primera etapa del rasengan, que fue impregnando el agua con su chakra para hacerla girar en varias direcciones a la vez. Tiempo de espera de doce años, en una formación circular, esto debe equivaler a una bañera de hidromasaje.

Naome hizo una nota mental para perfeccionar esta técnica en particular en caso de que algo como esto había sucedido otra vez. Sería muy útil para crear un remolino cuando quisiera! Si seguía tomando notas mentales que iba a necesitar una nueva lista de tareas pendientes.

Comenzaron remolino en el agua, siendo las drogas más adelante ya que el agua les reprendió. La turbulencia dio equipo de siete la ventaja añadida de ser rehenes desactivando sus oponentes. El Ame genin no podía mantenerlos y evitar que sean drogas hacia abajo. A pesar de estar inconsciente y luego ser arrastrado hacia abajo mientras que hicieron su escape probablemente no era mucho mejor.

Naome comenzó a nadar contra la corriente, conocer la opinión que los Bunshins comenzaron a disipar. Se sentía mareado y el agua era demasiado fría para un baño cómodo. Sasuke y Sakura estaban un poco por delante de ella y ella se alegró de que estaban bien.

Aire fue un maravilloso cambio de la presión de bajo el agua. Naome tomó grandes bocanadas de que en agradecimiento, flotando a su lado Sasuke y Sakura hizo lo mismo.

Naome miró el litoral no muy lejano, con la esperanza de ver IDATE espera de ellos o si no es que después de ver una nube de polvo haciendo un rastro detrás de él, él tenía una carrera para ganar. Vio que no, y el miedo se apoderó de su corazón. ¿Qué clase de ninja viaja con genin?

No se molestaron con la natación este tiempo, todos sabían cómo caminar sobre el agua y en el momento Naome no les importaba que el aire era frío contra su ropa. Ella sólo quería terminar esta misión ya y conseguir algo caliente para comer.

"Prepárate para un jounin." Advirtió a sus amigos sin necesidad. No dijeron nada de su paranoia sin embargo. Esta fue la primera misión que llevaría como Chunin, no quería algo así como un jounin enemigo en el camino de su récord hasta el momento impecable!

Ella lo reconoce, lo cual era extraño porque ni siquiera había leído un libro de bingo desde que se convirtió un genin. En el momento en que no podía poner un nombre, pero ella sabía que su cara por lo menos, y el delito que cometió cuando huyó de Konoha. Se robó secretos del pueblo y el Thunder Blade del Nidaime.

También fue en el medio de matar a su boleto de la comida, que amable de su cabreado tanto como su alivio. Si este tipo era un profesional que hubiera conformó con simplemente matarlo rápidamente y de forma clara y que sería demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué tantos shinobi gusta presumir?

Arrojó algunas kunai para hacer que se salga de IDATE y se puso delante de él para protegerla, Sakura se arrodilla junto a él para comprobar sus heridas y curar lo que pudo.

"¡Qué agradable sorpresa, yo que pensaba que le acaba de salir corriendo!" Él bromeó con ellos, al igual que Hikaru cuando él hizo algo que pensaba que era particularmente inteligente, como enrojecimiento las llaves por el retrete.

"El Real Konoha shinobi no se quede sin sus amigos, no es que lo entenderías. Después de todo, fue el que se escapó." Ella respondió con calma, tomando nota de las agujas a sus pies. Luchó con senbon, a juzgar por la decoloración en los charcos que se sumergieron en tiene algo de antídoto contra el veneno estándar Konoha, esperemos que este veneno no era nada especial.

"Mocoso, que tendrá usted que yo no huyo! Yo simplemente decidí trabajar para alguien más! Nuestro nuevo Dios es mucho más fuerte que el Hokage! Soy un jounin a sus órdenes!" Lloró en lo que sonaba como una especie de predicador del sintoísta que había escuchado una vez cuando era niño. Esta charla de los dioses era ajeno a shinobi, que generalmente adorada diosa fortuna si nadie en absoluto.

"Jounin Tal vez en Ame, pero en Konoha eres un Chunin, y ni siquiera una buena en eso. Eras un profesor de academia, uno de los puestos más bajos a cargo de la enseñanza de la Infantería de Genin." ¿Tenía el Thunder Blade con él? ¿Por qué había sido autorizado a tomar de todos modos, sin que nadie se va a exigir su devolución? Aunque no era mucho más poderosa que una espada normal incrustada con chakra rayo, era un arma del Nidaime.

"Palo de golf! Estás a sólo tres hijos en contra de un jounin! No importa cuántas me atacan siempre seré el vencedor!" Podía hablar, pero parecía más como los ladridos de una de esas ratas perro realmente las cosas molestas de Suna. Lo que se llamaban de nuevo? A Chihuahua?

"No importa cuántos, ne?" Sasuke sonrió, mirándola de una manera que claramente dijo que pensaba que la falta nin chico se lo buscó.Personalmente, Naome acuerdo.

"Chicos, hacer esto rápido. Necesidades Idate para salir de la lluvia." Sakura ordenó profesionalmente, después de haber terminado de dar a su paciente los primeros auxilios y la medicina. Parecía estar funcionando pero tenía que llegar a algún lugar cálido para recuperarse.

"Usted mocosos engreídos, permítame que le muestre qué me hicieron un jounin! El Thunder Blade del Nidaime Hokage!" Con una zshoom la espada fue activado, su luz momentáneamente cegarlos. Naome miró atentamente a su muñeca, que a pesar de la celebración de la espada, se relajó. Obviamente no era muy pesado, pero reveló algo más con ella.

No sabía cómo usarlo. Él era el equivalente de un niño pequeño con un cuchillo de carne. Podía hacerlo pivotar alrededor, pero cuando llegó el momento de que él no era un usuario kenjutsu. Él tenía más probabilidades de hacerse daño a hacerles daño. ¿Qué te puede hacer cuando se enfrentan a un niño pequeño con un cuchillo de cocina? Ellos se lo llevaron.

"No se puede utilizar esa cosa, ¿verdad? ¿Por lo menos conocer un estilo?" Ella le preguntó con curiosidad, llevando sus manos a un sello muy familiar. Con un destello de su chakra del Ame jounin estaba rodeado. Chunin, Chunin, en todas partes, pero sólo una "jounin 'a agitarse.

"Clones?" Se burló, mirando a uno de los Bunshins, que probablemente pensó era el original, y darles una mirada que decía claramente lá una sorpresa.

"¿Cómo has convertido en una academia de todos modos los maestros? ¿No tienen una proyección que tiene que pasar antes de convertirse en un maestro, responsable de numerosas pequeñas, impresionables, niños?" Ella preguntó mientras sus primeros cinco Bunshins pagan por detrás. El rostro del amanecer 'oh mierda' no tenía precio y deseó haber pensado mantener su cámara a mano. Había que sella en un pergamino y aunque ya era demasiado tarde para sacarlo. Maldición, tendría que dibujar que de la memoria posterior.

La espada relámpago fue doloroso. No era un arma ninja por ninguna definición de la frase. Era ruidoso, haciendo un sonido estático raro cada vez que se movía, y era brillante, estuvo a punto de cegar si miraba directamente. Es bastante fácil de evitar ya que el portador era un novato en el mejor. En general, sin embargo, la espada relámpago fue doloroso!

Naome 'sentir' como algunos Bunshin murió en acto de servicio. La frase "no tengo más que una vida para entregar 'vino a la mente mientras cortaba los desafortunados como la mantequilla. La espada se podía mover, doblar un lado a otro y zarcillos de relámpagos ruptura de él era un novato, y no podía proteger sus signos vitales muy bien.

Así lo golpeó por detrás, en varias ocasiones, era deprimente fácil. Cuando estaba en el suelo y la espada se embolsó, Naome estaba muy decepcionado. Tal vez fue un poco estropeado, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con gente como Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baba y Ero-sensei. Esta fue la fuerza de la típica chûnin bajo jounin ninja.

"¿Soy yo el único un poco molesto que no podía respaldar toda su charla?" Naome preguntó juguetonamente sus compañeros de equipo después de que terminó empatando y arcadas él. Colocó un golpe rápido a cabo sello en la frente antes de realmente ayudar a mover Idate de la lluvia y en una cueva cercana.

Dejó el hombre ame, a quien había bautizado Grassy por su bajo rendimiento y el pelo verde, contra la pared, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron Idate abajo. Estaba agarrando el cuchillo de bolsillo, incluso inconsciente. Debe haber sido un sueño, porque no dejaba de espasmos como si estuviera tratando de correr.

Naome miró a Grassy y sacó su libro, desprecintar el libro de bingo que tenía. Era relativamente nueva, ya que se actualiza cada seis meses y que había conseguido éste justo después de los exámenes Chunin. Ella estaba un poco sorprendido de encontrar a Gaara en la sección de genin, pero ya era demasiado nuevo para tener información sobre los exámenes de Chunin no habían mencionado lo de ser derrotado en la invasión. Además, incluso si lo hicieran añadir eso, probablemente diría que era Sasuke quien lo hizo, estúpidos amantes gekki Genkai.

_Aoi Rokusho, chûnin nivel traidor a Konoha.__Él fue acusado del robo de un pergamino codificado de los secretos del pueblo y el Thunder Blade del Nidaime Hokage.__Él era conocido por haber causado la muerte de un genin Idate Morino.__Conjunto de habilidades se cree que es-._

Naome dejó de leer, centrándose en la penúltima línea. Idate Morino era el hermano menor de Ibiki Morino, actual jefe de T & I y su mentor. Él fue etiquetado "muerto", probablemente tallada en la piedra conmemorativa de vuelta a casa. Sin embargo, allí estaba, a menos de tres pies de distancia de ella y dormir como un bebé.

Ibiki no era el tipo de persona que acaba de abandonar a uno de sus hombres, especialmente a su hermano pequeño. Nunca habían recuperado un cuerpo tan Ibiki hubiera buscado de alta y baja para él, a menos que algo sobre el incidente le dio motivos para creer que IDATE no podría haber sobrevivido.

Todavía había mucho sobre el incidente que ella no lo sabía. Si quería respuestas, tendría que pedir tanto IDATE y Aoi. Cómo los dos lados de la historia, a continuación, tratar de averiguar qué partes de creer. Ella no pensaba que sería demasiado difícil, sin embargo, y tal vez podría obtener información sobre Ame de 'New Dios. Sonaba importante.

IDATE No parecía que iba a despertar en el corto plazo, por lo que centró su atención en el Aoi atado y amordazado. Ella realmente no quería empezar con él, encima de él es más difícil de controlar si se trató de pelear, él era realmente irritante.

"Chicos, voy a despertar a este idiota para conseguir un poco de información No digas nada;. Podría utilizarlo contra nosotros." Parecía que querían preguntarle qué es exactamente lo que iba a hacer, pero T & I procedieron a su reputación. No le gustaba la idea de Sasuke y Sakura tener miedo de ella, pero ella se ocuparía de ello más tarde.

Aoi farfulló despierto después de que ella le dio una bofetada en la cara. Me tomó un segundo para él para averiguar dónde estaba, pero sus ojos se estrecharon hacia abajo y le dio una mirada que le recordó un poco de Ichigo, aterradoramente suficiente.

"Mira Aoi, hay algo que quiero preguntarte Contéstame sinceramente,. Voy a poner en una buena palabra con mi sensei, Ibiki Morino." Ella vio su rostro pálido drásticamente al oír el nombre. En primer lugar, hablar de una amenaza y, a continuación, hacer una promesa de protegerlo contra dicha amenaza.

"Primera pregunta, reportar el incidente que un ninja renegado hizo. Dime cada detalle insignificante." Ella ordenó. Ella se aseguró de que su rostro estaba inmóvil mientras observaba emociones parpadean en su rostro. A Chunin, sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, él era un bajo ranking, en el mejor, al menos para los estándares de Konoha.

"Si no lo hago?" Puso en duda, los ojos de Naome se posaron en sus manos, las cuales fueron sutilmente probar la cuerda. Cada dedo se aisló, prevenir los signos manuales.

"Les corto un dedo." La pérdida de los dedos era sinónimo de retiro en el campo shinobi. No se puede hacer señales con las manos sin sus dígitos.

"Tengo un par de preguntas, tal vez diez, tal vez menos. Si lo que pasa es que se quede sin dedos, entonces me voy a cortar los dedos del pie." Bueno, ella no estaba segura de que realmente puede traer a sí misma para hacer realidad esas cosas, pero él no lo sabía. Ella más o menos le había dicho que era un miembro de T & I, y fueron especialmente cruel a los traidores como al enemigo nin.

Aoi tragó saliva, se encuestó a su área, teniendo en la situación. Estaba atrapado como una rata. Nada de lo que podía hacer era ayudarlo, haciendo esta chica loca sería perderlo todo. A menos que la obedeció, poder besar todo adiós.

Si le siguió la corriente, sin embargo, le daba de comer información falsa, tal vez, entonces él podría utilizar un momento oportuno para escapar.

"Me engañé IDATE a robar un pergamino de los secretos del pueblo y la espada del Dios del Trueno. Le dije que era una prueba alternativa para convertirse en Chunin, y cuando trajo los objetos a mí, le dije que había traicionado a su pueblo y su única esperanza era que me acompañara a Ame donde se haría un Chunin y jounin respectivamente ". Él comenzó. Naome detectaron rastros de una mentira, pero ella sabía que se estaba planeando una. Había deslizarlo entre la verdad, para confundirla.

"Nos persiguió por Ibiki Morino y tres ANBU. El ANBU murieron y yo atrapado Ibiki con el fin de obligarlo a descifrar el pergamino." La verdad hasta el momento, pero ¿qué mató a los ANBU? ¿Tenía una copia de seguridad?

"Lo torturaron para obtener la información, pero nada que no le inmutó." Nada _sería,_ Ibiki era jefe de T & I por una razón. Él tenía que ser capaz de resistir grandes cantidades de torturas físicas para llegar a una posición tal.

"Él se liberó y se trasladó a matar a IDATE y yo, que me había mantenido, atado en un rincón de la choza que estaba usando. Él me atacó primero, me conduce hacia atrás y golpear accidentalmente unas velas que había estado usando para la luz, provocando un incendio en erupción ". Se preguntó si él sabía lo mal que estaba en mantener sus emociones ocultas. O bien no había estado practicando, o simplemente muy chupó. Podía ver la previsión en los ojos. Iba por lo que él creía que era la matanza, pero Naome se creó para esquivar sus intentos.

"Justo después de que he tratado de ayudar a IDATE, después de todo no era más que un niño, un genin, y yo esperaba hacer Ibiki hacia abajo con su hermano." Jugó fuera como si hubiera estado tratando de hacer lo honorable, pero había oído todo eso antes. Ganar la simpatía, el juego de su humanidad. Ella sabía que esta táctica, sabía cómo demolerlo.

"Aoi, ¿crees que soy un novato ciega que no tiene lo básico del oficio abajo? No dejan _ordinaria_ chûnin en T & I. " Ella dijo en un tono de advertencia. Estaba segura de que a estas alturas que se estaba volviendo loco Sasuke y Sakura, pero en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer. Su miedo ayudó a enfatizar sus palabras, ella sólo podía esperar que lo entenderían. Espero que se darían cuenta de que todavía estaba Naome, siendo una niña incapaz de guardar rencor, siendo el más knuckleheaded del nueve novatos.

"Ahora, si no escucho menos exageraciones y mentiras de ti, yo podría estar inclinado a empezar violentamente acomodando mi kunai alrededor." Terminó, mirándolo a los ojos y dejar que ni un gramo de KI le traicionan. Estaba tranquila, implacable en este esfuerzo. Ella averiguar lo que realmente sucedió, no hay otras alternativas.

"A todos nos separamos por el fuego." Él respiró hondo antes de continuar. La entrada parecía casi le causa dolor a admitir, pero era un progreso.

"Yo no le presté atención a ellos después de eso, centrarse sólo en salir con la piel intacta. No sabía si alguno había sobrevivido, aunque en Ame más tarde oí noticias sobre Ibiki. Hasta recibir esta misión pensé IDATE fue muerto ". Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, un poco sacudido por la historia, un poco aliviado.

"Teniendo en cuenta que usted y Ibiki tiene tanta historia, puede que no haya mucho que pueda hacer." Ella admitió, encogiéndose levemente ante su expresión de pánico.

"Por ahora, vamos a llamar a una noche y le elimina". Con eso, se sustituye la etiqueta del sello en la frente y se desplomó hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos. Su primer interrogatorio y estaba seguro de que era un éxito.

"... Para que conste, no es nada como pensé que sería. Eso era en realidad más fácil de lo que esperaba." Ella suspiró, echándose hacia atrás y tomando su primer buen vistazo a sus compañeros de equipo. Parecían más sacudidos de ella, pero ella era una locura pensar que a lo mejor lo entendieron? Podrían identificarse con su deseo de saber por qué la misión de repente mucho más complicado.

"Son ustedes, ya sabes, me tiene miedo?" Ella preguntó tentativamente, preocupado por el rechazo. Durante su tiempo juntos, ella los había visto como un mal necesario, y luego a los amigos, y, finalmente, a los verdaderos compañeros que ella estaría feliz de tener a su espalda a través de cualquier misión que se les asignó.

"Che. Aún no eres muy intimidante." Sasuke se burlaba, cubriendo cualquier inquietud que había sentido hace un momento. No estaba mintiendo, pero Naome di cuenta de que seguía sin resolver. No tenía miedo de ella, pero T & I, en general, probablemente se había ganado un poco más de cautela de su parte.

"Yo no tengo miedo, pero eso fue aterrador. ¿Honestamente Parecía que podría cortarle los dedos!" Sakura se estremeció, imaginando la sangre que brota de la orejuela cortada. Aunque en el camino de convertirse en un admirable médico, aún despreciaba la idea de la sangre.

"Ciertamente lo creía, pero yo hubiera esperado hasta que él consiguió de nuevo a Konoha y tenía Ibiki tratar con él. Aunque llamó mi farol, solo mutilar al azar a alguien en realidad no posee ninguna apelación." Ella dijo, metiendo su kunai a medida que hablaba. El chico no podía hacer nada, ¿cómo podía esperarse que herir a alguien que ni siquiera podía defenderse? Simplemente gritó mal a sus oídos, y ella atendió la llamada.

Alrededor de este tiempo, IDATE optó por unirse a la tierra de los vivientes, desviar la atención de su presa y los acontecimientos que acababa de ocurrir. Naome puso de pie y caminó hacia la torre sobre el niño boca abajo, sintiéndose un poco más de comprensión. Sin piedad manchado sus pensamientos, sin embargo, que él no le gustaría eso, y no creo que ella se atrevía a compadecer a alguien como él.

"Idate, me alegro de que estés despierto! Trate de no moverse demasiado, usted sigue siendo muy débil." Sakura le reprendió, el uso de palabras para su propia comodidad como su paciente.

"Aoi, ¿dónde está?" El chico mayor le preguntó, gruñendo de dolor leve mientras ignoraba la pelirrosa y trató de incorporarse.

"Dormir en la esquina." Naome respondió asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección al hombre inconsciente. Tenía el pelo de color verde claro cubría la frente, protegiéndose los ojos por lo que salió de su verdadero estado de la mente oculta. Sólo en la etiqueta pegada resultó para mostrar su estado.

"¿Por qué está todavía aquí?" IDATE exigió, mirando sorprendido y puesto que alguien que odiaba quedaría la respiración y al alcance.

"Él es un ninja renegado, pero tiene información acerca de un nuevo cambio de régimen en Ame que nadie ha oído hablar." Naome se encogió de hombros, la perspectiva de la nueva información era algo que no podía ser ignorada. Su curiosidad natural era sólo una motivación menor de edad, su deseo de mantener la menor sangre manchando sus manos, uno mucho más grande.

"Lo llevaremos de vuelta a Konoha con nosotros y tratamos con él en consecuencia allí." Ella lo miró a los ojos, que no había salido de la forma del hombre mayor. Esos ojos que le recordaban a sí misma, hace unos años, cuando ella tenía nada más que a sí misma. Si no fuera por Hikaru, si no fuera por Yurei, donde estaría ella ahora?

"Ahora que estás despierto, podemos terminar la carrera. Esto no se parece a su oponente ha terminado todavía." Ella continuó en un tono mucho más alegre. Ella quiso disipar esa tensión insoportable, para que la gente más optimista y de conseguir que todos a moverse de nuevo, ahora que la lluvia había cesado.

"¿Cuál es el punto?" Él se quejó en voz baja, sobre todo a sí mismo, sólo que ahora apartándose y mirando en su regazo. En su mano, todavía fuertemente apretados, era su navaja de bolsillo. Debe ser valioso para él, por su parte para mantenerlo tan cerca.

"El punto? ¿Y Jirocho?" Ella preguntó, sorprendido por su actitud derrotista repentina.

"No importa. La única vez que yo podría haber sido de utilidad para alguien, y yo le falló." Su tono se había roto, la cabeza inclinada. Naome sentía hervir la rabia por dentro de ella, y ella sintió los susurros de su conciencia.

"Él confía en que para ganar esa carrera, estás traicionando la confianza?" Ella preguntó directamente. Misión o no, personal o no, ella no tendría nada que ver con un cobarde.

"Confía en mí?" Repitió, haciendo una muy buena impresión de un loro. Parecía como si el pensamiento, que él ya sabía, nunca había sido entretenido. Como si alguien confiar en él era un concepto tan extraño pero familiar que había sido ignorante hasta que se le señaló.

"Por supuesto que sí! Él confía en ti, al afirmar que nadie tiene nunca! ¿Lo vamos a bajar?" La ira teñido su voz.

"No importa lo que digan los demás, incluso a una persona es una razón suficiente para seguir intentándolo! Renunciar ahora sólo probaría que todos bien, y demostrar el que importa mal!" En otras palabras, si se dio por vencido ahora, todo el mundo decía que se esperaba. Si se dio por vencido ahora, Jirocho sería tan decepcionado.

"De acuerdo." Él asintió con la cabeza, la determinación en sus ojos. Naome sonrió desafiante mientras él se puso en pie, casi inconsciente de sus compañeros de equipo detrás y al lado de ella. Ella estaba demasiado atrapado en el crecimiento repentino de IDATE.

"Vamos a seguir adelante, entonces!" Ella llegó a tener que llevarle una parte del camino, al santuario con el fin de conseguir lo suyo orbe. A partir de allí, sin embargo, él se recuperó lo suficiente como para correr por su cuenta, piel completa.

Naome tuvo que empujar realmente a sí misma para que coincida con su velocidad. Ella tipo de quería ver una carrera entre este tipo y Lee, pero ella no sería capaz de ver de todos modos. Acababan de ser un par de faltas de definición de fuga en la puesta de sol. Además, Gai y Lee podrían conseguir de alguna manera IDATE en un traje de spandex. Dos bestias verdes eran más que suficiente.

IDATE hizo con un segundo que perder, la cinta roja en su pecho mientras trataba de frenarse. Su impulso y la debilidad aún en su cuerpo casi le hizo caer de punta a punta, pero se contuvo. No quería parecer un tonto delante de la protuberancia Jirocho.

"Bien hecho IDATE." Naome asintió satisfecho, esperando a que sus compañeros de equipo para ponerse al día, mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor en sus piernas. Ella hizo una nota mental para trabajar en su sprint, ya que en realidad no debería doler tanto como lo hizo. Se sentía como si sacó algo importante.

Ibiki Morino sólo _pasó_ a estar en una misión sin ninguna relación en la misma zona por lo que _amablemente_ se detuvo para darles un hogar ascensor. Naome no compró su explicación en lo más mínimo, después de todo lo que _sabía_ no era un torbellino negro donde debería estar su corazón. Ella no dijo nada, sin embargo, debido a un viaje a casa gratis sonaba bastante bueno ya que esta misión había sido una cosa tras otra.

Además, ella tuvo la oportunidad de entregar a Ibiki Aoi antes de lo que pensaba, lo que significa no tener que escoltar personalmente al prisionero todo el camino de vuelta a Konoha. Lo que lleva más de una distancia tal que sólo han masticado más chakra y les ía ver a sus hijos otra vez!

"Deberías haber demostrado su seriedad por él maltratar a un poco más." Se había dado un informe detallado de los interrogatorios, por lo que fue la crítica de ella. Hasta ahora, había encontrado varios defectos en su técnica y le había reprendido en cada uno de ellos, mientras que al mismo tiempo que muestran los métodos que ella _debería haber_ utilizado en la pálida como el papel Ame nin.

Ella había _intentado_ conseguir Ibiki para ir fácil en el hombre, como le había prometido, pero que funcionaba tan bien como se esperaba. Ibiki le había prometido que su fin sería misericordioso, siempre y cuando no se detectaron mentiras. Aoi terminó tendido de todos modos. Ella lo hizo sentir mal por ello, pero rompió el pensamiento por recordándose a sí misma que era un traidor.

Tener la oportunidad de sí misma en su casa otra carrera, miró para ver cómo Sasuke y Sakura estaban yendo. Sasuke miró como si estuviera tratando de absorber la lección sin ser demasiado hacia delante de él, que parecía un poco interesado en el arte, aunque todavía podía ver cierta inquietud. Sakura estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer caso omiso de él sin embargo. Lo cual tenía sentido, que quería ser un médico por lo que el abuso de prisioneros no se sentó bien con ella. Ella estaba destinado a curar y no herir-otros-cuando-se-fueron-impotente.

Naome pensó en el momento en que los hermanos se reunieron de nuevo. Ellos estaban abordando la nave de Ibiki para regresar a tierra firme, y IDATE hubieran estado incertidumbre cerca de la tabla. Había llamado a Ibiki, Aniki le llama.

"El único que me ha llamado nunca que murió hace mucho tiempo." Las palabras habían sonado frío, como Ibiki no le importaba de una manera u otra. Algo debe haber pasado en su mirada, sin embargo, debido a Ibiki se volvió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus hombros alicaídos sólo un poco, dándole la impresión de un peso acababan de ser relevado.

"¿Cómo se atreve a ocultar una chica tan linda de mi?" Yoshino había parecido un poco de incertidumbre sobre Yurei cuando fueron ía Hikaru, su temperamento, pero Yurei era alguien que no conocía. Los cinco, casi seis años de edad, con el pelo blanco había sido igualmente preocupados por su estancia con la familia Nara.

Yoshino había perdonado por los trucos y las mentiras. Naome tenía una amistad que se sentía un poco incómodo, y ella no estaba segura de qué hacer. Ran y Yoshino eran adultos, que pudieran hablar de igual a igual. Hablaron de asuntos civiles, de sus hijos. Naome tenía la misma personalidad, más o menos, pero era una Chunin de Konoha. Ella era un shinobi, en primer lugar. Intercambiaron miradas que mostraron que ni era realmente seguro de cómo ir sobre la nueva situación. De repente, la amiga de Yoshino Ran era en realidad Naome, el novio de su realmente no saben cómo manejar el cambio con gracia.

"Kaa-chan!" Naome aceptó las dos abrazos aparejos y con gratitud los arrastró hacia arriba. Hikaru parecía haber crecido un poco, sus pantalones cortos estaban haciendo un poco apretado demasiado. Yurei había ganado un poco de peso y un sonrió más a menudo.

"¿Cómo es que mis hijos? Eran buenas para Yoshino-san?" Ella los saludó alegremente. De pie con cierto nerviosismo en la puerta era su piña favorita pelo shinobi. Naome miró y sintió que su rostro empezó a tensar la risa.

Shikamaru había sido aparentemente en el lado receptor de un cambio de imagen. Su pelo estaba todavía en su lazo de costumbre, pero no había cintas que cuelgan de él, y una flor en la parte superior. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo chillón y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas descuidadamente en rouge. Sus párpados, vio, eran un color púrpura oscuro. Para completar su mirada eran los destellos, cayendo cada vez que aún se movía obstinadamente apegarse a todas las superficies.

"Yurei quería jugar a los disfraces." Murmuró, ni siquiera tener el corazón de un tiro en una problemática. Naome respiró hondo, toser mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura y _no_ reírse de su novio. Cogiendo el brillo travieso en los ojos de su hija, sin embargo, ella no pudo contener por más tiempo.

"Ahahahaha!" Ella se echó a, doblándose en la debilidad, mientras trataba de memorizar la nueva imagen de su novio.

"Shika-kun ... Eh ... ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?" Ella balbuceó, mental prometiendo que esta sería la siguiente obra en su caballete. Ella iba a inmortalizar ese look!

"Chica problemática." Él gruñó, limpiando ineficaz en el maquillaje en sus mejillas.

Naome tuvo que enviar a algunos Bunshins primero en poner en orden la no vivida en la casa, un par de reemplazar el contenido de la tenía el día para sí misma mientras no se esperaba para nada hasta mañana. El día era joven, y lo único que decidió un día en el parque estaba en todo su derecho.

Yurei fue capaz de hacer un amigo, su primera desde que se mudó a Konoha. Era un joven Aburame, probablemente uno de los primos de Shino. Su nombre era Shinto, que llevaba el mismo estilo de vestir como los miembros más ancianos de su clan, y era tranquilo y juró arriba y hacia abajo que él era el mejor oyente nunca y que sus errores fueron la cosa más fresca.

Camie Aburame era la madre del niño, y Naome entabló una conversación más o menos cómodos con la mujer mayor mientras Shikamaru estaba ayudando a Hikaru en la diapositiva.

"¿Por qué elegiste adoptar Yurei-san?" Camie pidió formalmente dentro de la gabardina y detrás de sus gafas de sol. Naome preguntó qué los ojos de un Aburame parecía.

"Cuando la conocí, ella nunca sonrió. Quería que aprender a sonreír con sinceridad." Naome respondió crípticamente. Ella era su hija.

"Ya veo." Se sentaron en silencio; Naome siente el estrés de la misión anterior drenar mientras miraba a su hijos juego. Finalmente decidieron ir a Ichiraku para la cena, Shikamaru separó de ellos y se fue a la cama.

Ella no perdió el tiempo para excavar sus suministros de pintura. A pesar de que tuvo que mantenerse a distancia de la pintura real, ya que tenía que levantarse temprano, ella esbozar los fundamentos. Satisfecho por el momento, ella saltó en la cama de matrimonio y se agarró la almohada contra su pecho. Fue bueno estar en casa.

Al día siguiente, el líder del equipo se dio en el informe de la misión, explicó todo lo que Tsunade-baba ya que la misión de rango A, y salió de la torre en su camino al trabajo. Después de su primer interrogatorio en solitario que estaba más seguro que nunca de que este no era el lugar que quería pasar los próximos años. Patrulla fronteriza tenía que ser mejor que esto, suerte Shika.

Una vez más en su uniforme se reunió con Ibiki, que rápidamente ordenó que se quedara en silencio y lo siguen. Hicieron las rondas, ayudando a cualquiera de los ninjas que estaban teniendo problemas para conseguir su prisionero para hablar. Todo el mundo en estas células eran personas que habían tratado de infiltrarse en Konoha, ya sea como espías para filtrar información o como parte de una misión para robar algo.

No hubo nin de todas las aldeas que podía nombrar, y varios de los nombres de quienes se le escapó. Hombres, mujeres, incluso algunas personas de su edad estaban detenidos aquí. Al ver todas las caras desgastadas hizo sentir un poco enfermo y ella luchó por algo de control sobre sí misma. Si se sentía ninguna simpatía hacia estos espías y traidores, que tuvo la precaución de mantenerlo oculto.

"Prisionero k2y resumir todos los experimentos iniciados por Orochimaru dentro de los seis meses anteriores y sus predicciones acerca de ellos." Ibiki ordenó en su celda. Kabuto se veía muy diferente ahora. Era evidente que había perdido peso, su pelo se había afeitado y tenía una barba en crecimiento. Tenía los ojos atormentados, tras cada pequeño movimiento que hizo como si esperara a ser golpeado.

Escuchó a los planes de Orochimaru, que involucró a Sasuke secuestro pronto. Al parecer, _todavía_ no sabía que ella se había quitado el sello antes de que se instaló. Él planeaba enviar cuatro ninjas tras él para convencerlo de traicionar voluntariamente Konoha, que tuvo una cierta cantidad de fuerza de voluntad para resistir a reírse. Era un montón de cosas, leal era uno de ellos.

"Él, el más fuerte es Kidomaru, tiene una línea de sangre que le dio seis brazos y tiene la capacidad de crear una aleación de metal para manipular la forma en que le gusta, ya sea como armas o como un escudo. Tiene una citación con arañas y utiliza telas finas de entender cuando las personas están infiltrando en él. " Informó en un tono monótono. Naome preguntó por qué ella estaba presente para un interrogatorio tan importante.

"Sakon y Ukon son hermanos siameses que son capaces de separar por un corto período de tiempo. También pueden fusionarse con otras personas, para evitar ser herido." Ese era un poco espeluznante.

"Tayuya es la chica del grupo, con el pelo largo de color rojo. Ella lleva ningún otro tipo de armas, pero la flauta se utiliza para emitir su genjutsu. Sólo escuchar que le tendrá bajo su control. Ella tiene un contrato con la convocatoria ogros y utiliza su flauta para su control. "Ogros habían convocatoria contratos? ¿Hubo un contrato para convocar espíritus de la naturaleza también? ¿Dónde podría conseguir uno?

"Jirobo es el miembro más débil, que puede absorber chakra de otras personas e incluso de sus técnicas." Sonaba como la más fácil de tenía que ir en contra de él en función de la tasa de absorción no debería tener demasiados problemas. Tendría que ser alguien con una gran cantidad de chakra para quemar todos modos.

"A veces se les une un quinto miembro, que es más fuerte que todos ellos, Kimmimaru Kaguya. Sin embargo, él tiene una enfermedad relacionada con el linaje y se debe a morir pronto." No sabía que había matado a Kimmimaru ya. No necesitaba saber tampoco.

"Todos ellos tienen la marca de maldición y el segundo nivel de la marca de maldición. Después de usar el segundo nivel durante un cierto período de tiempo, deben detenerse y recargar las pilas." Segundo nivel de la marca de maldición? Ella era un poco curioso, un poco preocupado. La marca de maldición original tenía un uno de cada diez posibilidades de supervivencia. ¿Qué tasa de supervivencia tenía la versión de nivel 2?

La única de esas personas aún con vida fue Kidomaru, por lo que ella sabía. Eso significaba que su información estaba fuera de fecha. Ibiki tenía que saber eso también. Cuando la información de un prisionero estaba fuera de fecha y se celebrará ninguna intención de negociar, el tiempo del que estaba preso.

"Naome, vaya a 82B habitación." Ella no trató de quedarse, ya medio camino de la puerta. Sabía 82B habitación era una habitación utilizada para kunoichi en T & I y se preguntó si había que aprender el arte de la seducción. No podía decidir si quería o no, pero que no podía discutir.

Room 82B era una zona de salón donde varios kunoichi estábamos descansando en la ropa que revelaban un poco más piel que Naome era cómodo. Se recordó a su más de un burdel que una habitación de mortal kunoichi. ¿Ha llamado Ibiki en un grupo de prostitutas de enseñarle?

"Naome Uzumaki, amable de tu parte para unirse a nosotros." Una mujer con largo cabello negro la miró, obviamente disgustado con el uniforme. Ninguna de estas mujeres lo usó, en cambio con pantalones cortos que apenas cubría la parte superior de los muslos y se quedaron tops ajustados desabrochada y la piel de varios colores con un escote que dejaba ver una buena cantidad de escote.

"En primer lugar, vamos a ponerte algo de ropa que realmente va a mostrar su figura. Hiciste bien con este feo uniforme, pero en realidad, nada se puede hacer con el gris monótono." Trató de no ofenderse o programa de vergüenza cuando se vio obligada a desnudarse delante de ellos. Desnudo como el día en que nació ella era demasiado consciente de sus pechos escasos en comparación con cualquier otra mujer.

"Un poco joven, pero todavía hay algunos ancianos que buscan los espectros vulnerables se ven." Una morena tut-chasqueó la lengua, mirando descaradamente a manos que cubren sus manos y sus piernas cruzadas para bloquear la vista debajo de la cintura.

"Mira sus tetas! Ella va a ser un bombazo cuando sea grande!" Naome serio preguntó si esto era en realidad Jiraiya disfrazado.

"Bueno Naome-chan, bienvenido al Cuerpo de Seducción. Sólo unos pocos kunoichi están bien recibido y le cupo el corte." No creía que era realmente algo para estar orgullosos, pero la hacía sentir mejor que ser aceptada por estas mujeres.

"Estoy Akira miel." La mujer de cabello oscuro se presentó. Tenía el pelo rebelde, un poco como un cabecero que logró lucir sexy. Su cadera se inclinó y sus ojos eran de un color humo sofocante.

"La morena no Ryuka Abashi, el más alto es Nadoka Rantone y en la esquina es Cona." Todas las mujeres eran asombrosamente hermosa y parecían haber nacido sin glándulas vergüenza. Naome vez creía ser por encima de vergüenza por su aspecto, pero de pie desnudo delante de estas mujeres estaba causando estragos en su autoestima.

"Lo primero es lo primero, estamos ayudando a superar su miedo a ser expuesto y le enseña a hablar sucio." Naome tenía un deseo loco dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de la casa habitación y volver lo más rápido que pudo, con o sin su ropa. La mirada Akira estaba enviando era preocupante en todo tipo de niveles.

La "formación" estaba seguro de dejarla con un rubor permanente. No tenía ni idea de que había _jutsu_ para ser utilizado en el dormitorio. Ella se sorprendió a sí misma por pensar en Shikamaru cuando ella los encontró. Sabía que no sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

En primer lugar, le dijo con la mayor seriedad que nunca volvería a usar ropa de 82B habitación a menos que dieron su permiso expreso. Esto era para ayudarla a deshacerse de cualquier vergüenza sobre su cuerpo desnudo delante de los demás. En segundo lugar, tenía que pensar cuidadosamente acerca de lo que ella dijo, cuando en la habitación 82B.

La razón por la que uno se debía a que todo lo que decía, cada palabra, tenía que tener un doble significado. Le condicionados a chorros insinuaciones y otras cosas sucias cuando en su presencia.

Ella se fue a casa con un tinte de sus mejillas. Cogió Yurei y Hikaru y por un capricho decidió ver Shikamaru. Anteriormente había dicho que ella no sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, y ahora estaba viéndole correr alrededor del campo de entrenamiento, haciendo equipo de diez había dicho algo Asuma desacuerdo con.

"Kaa-chan, ¿qué estamos haciendo en el festival Kyuubi?" Yurei estaba entusiasmado con su primer festival. Naome recordó el año pasado y se estremeció. Nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida.

"Bien, tu cumpleaños se acerca en una semana." Chouji sonrió, después de haber terminado sus vueltas y tomando un lugar cercano.

"El cumpleaños de Kaa-chan?" Yurei repitió, preguntándose qué tenía que ver con el festival.

"Hai, mi cumpleaños es el mismo día que el festival Yurei-chan!" Naome le dijo. Sus doce años para ser exactos, ya que era la más joven de su edad. No tenía ningún plan reales este año, a pesar de que podría pensar en algunas cosas que quería hacer.

Sin que nadie más en ese campo de entrenamiento, que tenía un Bunshin haciendo algo muy importante en otros lugares. Ella había hecho sobre la marcha, con un pequeño trozo de papel en sus manos.

_De Bunshin POV, Casa de Danza._

Naome se dejó entrar a su casa y se dio cuenta de que él no parecía tan sorprendido de que ella había aparecido. Ella quiso saber sobre el chico de piel pálida, quería aprender más sobre el Danzo enigmática. Ella no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para venir en persona, aunque.

"Estoy contento de que me llevaste a mi invitación." Él la saludó, llevándola a un salón para que pudieran sentarse con una taza de té.

"Se despertó mi interés." Ella se encogió de hombros, aceptando la bebida, pero no levantar a los labios. Ella no confiaba en él.

"Vamos a ser contundente Uzumaki, no he atado su bebida con cualquier cosa." Atrás quedó el viejo cuidadosamente educada, de pie frente a ella era un viejo ninja. Para envejecer en el mundo shinobi tuvo algo más de fuerza.

"Si vamos a ser contundente, voy a afirmar que no se ha ganado mi confianza." Ella respondió a su vez, el caer de la gracia amable sonrisa a ser reemplazada por una mirada de escepticismo saludable.

"Sabio de ustedes, como lo he hecho nada para merecerlo." Parecía que se aprueba.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos a la razón principal de mi visita ¿Ha sido el niño un ANBU?" Ese había sido su primer pensamiento cuando ella había comenzado conecta los dos. Danzo probablemente corrió el cuerpo ANBU y el chico era miembro, a pesar de que parecía sólo para su edad.

"No ANBU, que pertenece a una unidad llamada ANBU Ne. Soy su fundador y líder." Nunca había oído hablar de Ne pero eso no significa sabía mucho sobre ANBU excepto que existía y los miembros llevaban máscaras de animales.

"... ¿Por qué me dices eso?" Ella no sabía lo que había hecho para merecer tal información. No tenía nada que ver con ella. No había ninguna razón para dejarla en la broma.

"He visto potencial en ti, Uzumaki." Él inhaló el vapor de la taza de té, llevándola a sus labios.

"En Ne los operarios están entrenados casi desde el nacimiento no sentir ninguna emoción en absoluto. Son el epítome de ninja." Sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente juntos en intereses, mientras que por dentro estaba pensando en todo el poderoso ninja que habían creído que para ser el "epítome del shinobi. Recordó todas las veces que habían sido probados mal. No eran shinobi, no eran más que las armas con las caras.

"No puedo evitar pensar que me estás diciendo esto porque de mis hijos." Ella dijo en voz baja. Él no estaba tomando Hikaru o Yurei de ella, si eso es lo que pensaba.

"Yo no retienen tales intenciones, yo sé que usted no se lo permitió y no tengo medios para mantener un Bunshin prisionero kage para evitar que transmitir mis planes a la original, que es muy probable que con los niños en este momento." Ella se sorprendió visiblemente. Normalmente nadie se daría cuenta de que ella era un Kage Bunshin y no el original. Sabía que ella no confiaba en él, así que quizás adivinó que no iba a confiar en él al venir como ella misma?

"Así que si usted no es de mis hijos, con sus ventajas, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto? Seguramente soy demasiado viejo para este condicionamiento." Ella preguntó con curiosidad, sin admitir ni negar su existencia como una construcción chakra.

"Yo soy un hombre viejo Uzumaki, y soy lo suficientemente sabio para saber que mi ambición de convertirse en Hokage es poco probable. La próxima generación siempre hacerse con el control de la anterior." Estudió la chica delante de él, el Kage Bunshin de la niña. Tenía acero en sus ojos más comúnmente vistos en el shinobi que sobrevivió a numerosas misiones de alto rango.

Todo sobre su postura, dijo que estaba lista para defender o atacar, a pesar de que parecía el más preparado para simplemente en la orilla cerca de alguien que no confiaba. Se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que él la había conocido en torno a sus hijos que había sutilmente empujado a una posición ligeramente por detrás de ella, donde serían fácilmente defendible.

Este era un niño, pero ella era una kunoichi. Ella mide las cosas que dijo y se puso claramente un montón de pensamiento en lo que estaba haciendo. Era poderoso, incluso ahora, y sólo ser más fin que pasaba el tiempo. Tal talento en bruto, aunque sólo había sido capaz de tenerla cuando todavía era un bebé, entonces Konoha tendría el arma más supremo.

En su forma actual, se refería a lo que había dicho. Era viejo, envejeciendo, y la nueva generación había terminado de tomar la suya. Hiruzen se retiró por segunda vez ahora, Tsunade Senju no era probable que deje el cargo en el corto plazo. Incluso ahora estaba muy claro que tenía la intención de renunciar a ese sombrero para cuando llegara su momento.

Naome no tenía los puntos de vista totalmente idealistas que normalmente se incluye con la Voluntad de Fuego, pero ella también no tener sus puntos de vista sobre el poder hastiados. Fue lo mejor de ambos mundos, y los resultados hablan por sí mismos. Ella era la más fuerte de su generación, y cada vez más fuerte. Ella estaba bajo la tutela de Ibiki Morino, el mejor en su campo.

"Un día voy a morir, cuando yo necesito a alguien para tomar el control de Ne. Estoy interesado en ti preparación para esa posición." Terminó, apenas medio segundo de haber pasado desde el principio y el final de sus reflexiones.

"¿Por qué elegir yo? No hay nadie más que te confíes en eso?" Ella le preguntó, sinceramente curioso.

"No puedo decir por qué te elegí por alguien con más experiencia, sólo que yo tengo." Él le dijo, no del todo mentira no decir la verdad.

"Si me niego?" Ella preguntó en un desafío. Podía ver que se trataba de una prueba, sin embargo, y se levantó para pasarlo.

"Entonces usted me sostiene en una posición delicada. Oficialmente, Ne no existe. Fue disuelto por su valioso Sandaime Hokage hace años."No pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su cara este momento.

"Se podría arruinar por completo me acaba disipando a ti mismo, dejando el original que informe a él y Tsunade-hime." Ella podía hacer eso, caramba realmente debería estar haciendo eso. La única razón por la que no se debía a que quería escuchar la historia completa, que quería saber, ante todo, por qué había elegido a ella en lugar de a alguien incondicionalmente leal a él.

"Yo os elegí a vosotros _, porque_ usted no es leal a mí. No me gusta admitir esto, pero la Voluntad de Fuego y sus creyentes son las hojas que se bañan en la luz del sol, mientras yo y Ne son las raíces que crecen en la sombra. " Lo que dijo tocado la fibra sensible con ella, no lo demostró.

"Lo único que pido es que seas un líder fuerte, capaz de hacer las cosas que se deben hacer para proteger el gran árbol de la caída." Ahora, ¿qué estaba pasando esto? Sandaime Hokage-jiji tenía el título de Kami no Shinobi, era casi tan fuerte tan fuerte puede ser!

"Sarutobi es físicamente fuerte y su capacidad mental es tan impresionante como siempre. Pero su corazón se ha debilitado con la edad, ya no toma las misiones más oscuras, lo que les valió la reputación como el" soft "aldea oculta". Ella tenía una idea acerca de las misiones más oscuros. Cosas como asesinar daimyos extranjeros se vería mal en su registro. Menos gente quiere asociarse con los asesinos. Para los civiles Konoha parecía un pueblo de guardaespaldas sumamente capacitados que cualquier otra cosa.

"Usted es capaz de hacer las cosas que se deben hacer como un verdadero ninja haría." Él la elogió, una leve inclinación de la cabeza. No es suficiente para un movimiento de cabeza, pero lo suficiente como para mostrar un respeto a regañadientes.

"Cuando me enteré de su mayor engaño me sorprendió. ¿No parece usted podría ser muy bueno en ocultar sus verdaderas capacidades, y sin embargo fueron capaces de engañar a un S-clasificado falta nin de Konoha y adquirí una valiosa inteligencia. " No podía decir si estaba alabando su sneakiness o degradantes ella por su aspecto no coincide con la imagen ideal shinobi.

"Sería negligente si no podía leer los signos. Están bien versados en tener que hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger lo que consideran suyo. Por eso te elegí." Naome puso su ahora nuevo té frío sobre la mesa y encendió su sentido chakra, tomando conciencia de su compañía.

"Hazme el honor de conocer en el plazo de tres días en el campo de entrenamiento 44. El verdadero yo." Ella reconoció el despido y le oferta una buena tarde antes de hacer estallar fuera de la existencia.

Naome tuvo una noche tensa, se acurrucó en la cama y escuchar los sonidos del exterior. De vez en cuando se oye el ruido sordo silencio cerca de un pie en su techo que marcó la muerte de un ninja. Los niños estaban en la cama dormido, pero al parecer no podía cerrar los ía una larga noche.

Tenía que investigar disipar genjutsu si no pudiera realizarlo, tenía que trabajar en su segundo de afinidad poco más, necesitaba más entrenamiento de fuerza y velocidad. Tenía que enseñar Yurei a leer, a prepararse para ser admitido en la Academia de arranque, donde se les enseña todo lo básico y donde los niños tomaron la decisión entre civiles y ninjas. Necesitaba encontrar Hikaru una manera de socializar con niños de su misma edad. Esta larga lista de cosas que hacer.

Al día siguiente fue uno de sus días es de pero ella no se atrevía a disfrutarlo. Hoy estaba trabajando en una manera de comprometerse en silencio suicidio. Sus hijos estaban en el campo con dos Bunshins separados, y ella no se debió a ver Shika hasta la hora de la cena, cuando la llevaba a una cita real. Así que por ahora estaba sentada sola en el dormitorio y se obligó a apretarse el cinturón y la manera de hacerlo.

Ella hizo un sello con el kanji de la muerte, de forma rápida y silencio. Tenía que ser activado y sin sellos de mano, pero no pudo ser activado accidentalmente mientras que en el campo. Tenía que ser lo suficientemente pequeño que no podía ser visto cuando se activa, de otro modo a prueba de fallos podría activar. Este fue un sello que se activaría si fue capturado nunca y se sentía como si fuera a romperse.

No podía ser extraíble. Debe activar independientemente de la cantidad de chakra. Había tantas restricciones en lo que podía hacer con esta cosa. El método de la muerte tenía que ser rápido e imparable. Tenía que ser doloroso, por lo que no hay nada en su postura sería alertar a los guardias cuando murió.

Se aplica a la parte superior de su pie. Las plantas de los pies se revisaron para sellos de captura, por lo que era lo mejor que podía permitirse. Cuando se activa el sello que enviaría inmediatamente un aumento concentrada de chakra para bloquear el Tenketsu que va al cerebro, matándola al instante. Se tuvo el mismo efecto que romperse el cuello, sin la grieta resultante.

Cuando todo terminó, ella comenzó una búsqueda de un miembro del equipo de ocho. Kurenai era un especialista en genjutsu por lo que debe ser capaz de ayudarle con sus técnicas de disipar. Por lo menos que podía tirar genjutsu en Naome hasta que intimidó a su manera a través.

Kurenai todavía no sabía nada de Ran ser Naome. Esto complicó las cosas ninguno en absoluto, ya que no estaba pidiendo un favor a un amigo, sino como un compañero de hoja kunoichi. Curiosamente, acercándose a la mujer con vendaje descubrió que estaba acompañado por Asuma. No quería interrumpir.

"¿Quieres trabajar en disipar genjutsu?" Kurenai repite. El equipo de ocho aparentemente estaba teniendo un día libre, así, ya que el genin estaban en ninguna parte ser encontrado.

"Hai, genjutsu es mi mayor punto débil, así que pensé, ya que no pude hacerlo funcionar, podría asegurarse de que no funciona en mí!"Explicó.

"Es bueno que usted reconoce una debilidad potencial. Me sobran un par de horas, así que vamos a ver lo que puede hacer." La prueba de nivel de conocimientos era vergonzoso. Apenas podía imaginar, cuando se aprobó el genjutsu, y mucho menos lo que se necesita para todo se recurrió al método probado y verdadero dolor, lo que significaba rápidamente sus labios eran muy dolorida por morder en ellos.

"Su control de chakra es apenas promedio, y usted tiene una gran cantidad de la misma, por lo que es difícil de detener por completo el flujo de su chakra para cancelar un genjutsu." Kurenai explicó después del quinto intento fallido de detener un genjutsu sin mutilación a sí misma.

"¿Y qué? Tengo que morder siempre a través de los labios para salir de un genjutsu?" Naome gimió, sus labios palpitando de dolor ante la sola idea.

"Usted podría utilizar horquillas, algunos kunoichi sé usar alfileres de punta en el pelo y ajustarlos cuando sospechan un genjutsu." La mujer de ojos rojos sugirió. Pins Bobby no estaban por lo general lo que usaría, pero podía seguir el mismo principio y encontrar algo similar! Desde que curó tan rápido que incluso podría simplemente tomar un kunai y reducir la mano si ella estaba desesperada.

Con tres horas libres antes de preparar fecha comenzarían, Naome ahora trató de localizar a un ninja que sabía que le daría una pelea real en un taijutsu larguero. Sólo esperaba que pudiera recuperarse lo suficientemente rápido después, así que no estaba demasiado cansado durante el día.

Lee hubiera mantenido trabajando hasta mucho más allá de su punto de agotamiento, además de que aún se recupera de una cirugía de vida o muerte para reparar su columna vertebral. Así Naome fue a buscar a la Hyuuga del equipo Gai, Neji. Esperemos que no estaba siendo dolor de perder a ella en la tercera ronda.

"Uzumaki, ¿hay algo que usted necesita?" Él y Tenten al parecer, había estado entrenando juntos, lo que hizo Naome dude en saltar de los árboles, ya que le faltaba el deseo de ser un alfiletero humano.

"Bueno, se veía ocupado y no quiero molestarte." Ella respondió a los árboles. Durante los exámenes de Chunin que había estado fuera de la sangre, para vengar a Hinata. Eso fue en el pasado, sin embargo, y personalmente no le gustaba guardar rencor.

CAPÍTULO FINAL porque no puedo seguir escribiendo VEINTE MIL PALABRAS POR CAPITULO!

LC; Está hecho, ser feliz no es nada en absoluto.

Naruto, ella está de mal humor porque se dio cuenta de que ella _aún_ no se había actualizado este. Ella se demoró demasiado.


	11. Adelantar a todos

LC, bien, ahora a apretarse el cinturón y escriba en serio esto. No haciendo el vago!

Naruto: Ahora tomando apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo antes de que ella da un 'break'.

Sasuke, voy a poner un mil yenes en treinta minutos.

Naruto; Pffft! ¡Por favor! Ella no va a llegar a la marca de quince minutos!

LC, * En la esquina emo * Ustedes son tan mala conmigo. Me intimidación así. Yo no soy tan malo, ¿verdad?

Disclaimer: Ningún ownage encontrar aquí.

Capítulo 11: El batir de alas.

Naome esquivó las primeras huelgas, pero reconoció que no podía hacer eso para siempre. A diferencia de los exámenes, se trataba de un lleno en el partido taijutsu. Ella clavó con la izquierda, lo que le obligó a quedarse atrás mientras se retorcía en una poderosa patada media que se bloqueó.

Se había mejorado desde su última batalla. Él era más rápido, sus golpes cada vez más percise y lleno de más poder. Ella desvió un golpe y logró asestar un golpe en la parte superior del estómago. Dio un salto hacia atrás con el golpe, sin embargo, por lo que el daño fue mínimo.

"Has estado muy ocupado." Ella comentó suavemente. Él asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra, al colocarse de nuevo. Esta vez fue él esquivando sus golpes, tratando de encontrar la apertura que necesitaba para pasar a la ofensiva.

"Jyuuken! Sesenta y ocho palmas!" Él gritó, corriendo hacia adelante en un movimiento que nunca había visto antes. Sus manos eran un borrón y aunque se las arregló para esquivar de desviar el primero treinta y tres, antes que los otros estaban bludgening su cuerpo.

"Maldita sea". Tosió, destacando el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Su chakra se limitaba ahora, pero que no estaba tan mal un problema. En realidad no es necesario utilizarlo en este partido, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer que el uso de refuerzo chakra en sus músculos. Aún lo suficientemente rápido como para ser una amenaza sin embargo.

Después de dos horas llegaron a su fin, ambos bien y verdaderamente agotado. Naome le agradeció el larguero y asintió a su vez, la aceptación de una botella de agua de Tenten mientras Naome batió en retirada. Necesitaba una ducha y tal vez algo para el dolor. Sus músculos se iban a quejarse de éste por día.

"Ready embargo, chica molesta?" Ella supo de la sala de estar. Los niños gritaron de emoción y fueron a cumplir con sus adoptada tou-san mientras ella terminaba de cepillarse el pelo.

"Beautiful". Él murmuró cuando ella bajó las escaleras. Tenía Hikaru en sus brazos y la observó caminar por las escaleras como un modelo caminó por la pista. Llevaba una túnica azul simple y falda azul oscuro que acentúa sus curvas mientras cubría todo lo necesario. No se había molestado con el maquillaje, a excepción de un poco de conceiler. Ella se alegró aprobado.

Shikamaru llevaba unos pantalones limpios y una camisa de botón, lo suficiente como para demostrar que esta noche era diferente de los demás, pero no tanto como si hubiera puesto un esfuerzo excesivo en su conjunto. Laziest Shinobi de Konoha hasta la médula.

"Sé bien que dos." Naome advirtió a sus hijos como ella los dejó con un Bunshin. Dieron promesas de buen comportamiento y que salieron al exterior.

"Así que, ¿a dónde vamos?" Ella le preguntó una vez que comenzaron a caminar. Se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, el sol se iba a poner en media hora.

"Vamos a tener un día de campo, a pesar de que es problemático para llevar la comida." Él le dijo, mostrando la canasta a su madre le había puesto en sus manos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Él la llevó a un descampado, en las afueras de la aldea. Había flores silvestres, y los grillos cantaban en voz baja. El sol se estaba poniendo los árboles en llamas, las llamas lamían el cielo mientras se hundía cada vez más bajos. Estrellas comenzaban a aparecer.

La comida era deliciosa, sin duda, la obra de Yoshino Nara sí misma. Naome se tocó a la mujer confiaba en ella aún lo suficiente como para dejar que su fecha de su hijo. ¿Haría lo mismo por alguien la decieving? Naome esperaba que ella nunca tuvo que averiguar.

"Beautiful". Oyó Shika murmurar después de terminar la comida.

"Sí, lo es." Ella estuvo de acuerdo, mirando hacia el cielo veteado estrellas.

"Yo estaba hablando de ti, chica problemática." Ella parpadeó sorprendida cuando de pronto sobre ella, sus labios apenas tocarla es como una súplica silenciosa permiso. Ella apretó los labios con los suyos y compartieron un beso bajo la luz de la luna.

Ellos no van más lejos que los besos, aunque ella terminó recostándose contra él, con la espalda contra su pecho con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se apoyó contra un árbol en el borde del claro, simplemente disfrutar de la canción del grillo y el cielo estrellado. Parecía casi como un sueño, la forma en que todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Casi esperaba para que puedan ser interrumpido, ya que tenía un millón de veces antes.

En un marcado contraste se encontró en 82B habitación al día siguiente, cada vez más seguro de que tenía que solicitar una le gustaba este trabajo, ella no estaba hecha para él. Podía ver el beneficio de saber, pero también sabía ella lo suficiente para saber que ella nunca sería capaz de utilizarlo para su pleno potencial.

Ese sentimiento se agravó cuando Ibiki anunció que estaría trabajando en su propio día de hoy, dándole un archivo en alguna Kiri falta nin que habían sido capturados y enviados a la sala de interrogatorios. Ibiki observó a través de una manera de espejo de dos, y dentro de la boy Chunin que no había más que ella se sentó atado a una silla incómoda con muchos dispositivos afilados a la vista.

"Itsako de Kiri, ne?" Ella dijo alegremente. Ella trató de proyectar un aura de confianza.

"H-Hai". Estaba nervioso y no dejaba de agitarse. Su expediente dice que fue una importancia de nivel medio en Chunin, pero obviamente no había sido parte de su T & I. ¿O era simplemente muy bueno en la actuación.

"Voy a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, por favor contestar con sinceridad, sigo siendo nuevo en esto." Parecía una mezcla de incredulidad, aliviado, y apagó. Probablemente debido a una nueva chica había sido enviado a tratar con él en lugar de un profesional. Naru no era sólo la chica nueva, sin embargo, y si uno contaba los casi dos años que pasó escondido su embarazo y su hijo, entonces ella tenía más experiencia que otros miembros.

"Así que, ¿por qué te conviertes en un ninja renegado?" Kiri estaba en medio de una guerra civil en ese momento.

"Eso no importa." Por lo menos él estaba contestando, que fue alentador.

"Algo que realmente hace, ya que ha sido capturado. Si puedes contarnos un poco de la situación en la niebla en este momento, entonces podríamos dejarte ir. Es eso, o una muerte sacado de las respuestas de haber sido torturado a cabo . " Señaló, sin mirarlo y en lugar de coger una de las herramientas. Era una pequeña sierra que los médicos utilizan para eliminar moldes, pero la hoja se había secado la sangre en él.

"De cualquier manera, vamos a averiguar lo que sabe." Ella le prometió la creación de la herramienta hacia abajo y añade una apariencia de mal gusto para la buena medida.

"... Yo no podía sentarse y ver Yagura matar a la gente que no se lo merecen." Se murmuró, casi tenía que leer los labios para saber lo que estaba diciendo. Saltó en la apertura, sin embargo, clavándole los dedos en las heridas y _torsión._

"Yagura? El Mizukage?" Mist no le gustaba líneas de sangre, que fue probablemente la gente Itsako estaba hablando. No parecía que tenía alguna de esas líneas de sangre, aunque.

"... Si te digo todo lo que pueda, ¿me dejarás ir?" Tuvo que morderse los labios antes de que se dejó de preguntar. Estaba asustado y solo en un país extranjero, ya pesar de que había oído rumores de que Konoha fue mucho más amable con Kekkei Genkai, aún estaba asustada.

"No puedo prometer nada si miente o mantiene la información de nuevo." Ella le advirtió.

"Me uní a la rebelión de niebla después de huir de Kiri. Está dirigido por una mujer llamada Mei Terumi, que tiene dos Kekkei Genkai." Luego pasó a explicar que estaban luchando para tomar el control de la niebla con el fin de poner fin a la era de la niebla sangrienta. No tenía mucha información más allá de lo que estaban haciendo y los grandes nombres en ella, aunque, como él era apenas un Chunin.

"Gracias por decirme esto. Voy a ir a hablar con mis superiores ahora, voy a ver de poner en una buena palabra para ti." Ella le aseguró.Itsako inclinó la cabeza y se preguntó si debería avergonzarse por romper tan fácilmente. Era su vida vale mucho para él que iba a traicionar a la Rebelión Mist como lo había hecho Yagura? ¿Eso lo débil o fuerte?

Tal vez la sangre de la niebla no se había lavado por completo.

"No está mal para la primera vez." No contaba Aoi? Pensó que lo hizo bastante bien con él, teniendo en cuenta.

"Noticias de la Rebelión Mist ha sido tan raro como los dientes de gallina y conseguir incluso esto es muy bueno." Ibiki continuó, mirando al muchacho caído a través del espejo.

"Por lo tanto, _puede_ que dejarlo ir? " Ella preguntó con curiosidad. Si ella había mentido a ese chico, el chico de la misma edad que ella, entonces, ¿qué? Supuso que se sentiría culpable y llorar su muerte, si no, habría de ser feliz por eso, a pesar de que él era un prisionero?

"... Creo que Tsunade le consentirán en ella, sobre todo si somos capaces de hacer contacto con la Rebelión Mist." Él la dejó ir para el día después de eso y decidió ver Tsunade-baba a sí misma acerca de lo que había estado pensando.

Naome decidió pasar por el lugar de Anko a recoger a los niños, actuando en uno de sus caprichos para llevarlos a cabo y derrochar. Ella_taaan_ encantó tener el dinero para echar a perder a sus hijos con ellos! Además, ella aún es necesario hacer citas con el médico. Tsunade-baba probablemente debería ser el que mira Yurei-chan, teniendo en cuenta que las enfermedades raras, y ella lo entendería de inmediato desde que había conocido a su padre, Kimmimaru Kaguya.

"Hey Anko-nee, haciendo What'cha?" Ella canta songed cuando entró en el apartamento de la señora serpiente. Había estado sufriendo algunos cambios tan tarde, ya que el encantador de serpientes estaba en su semana 22 de embarazo. De hecho, ella había sido particularmente fascinado por el hecho de su ombligo era ahora un outtie.

"Tratando de averiguar cómo un bebé se convirtió en dos. Médicos estúpida no notar el segundo bebé hasta hace un mes!" Ella gruñó, en una de sus ánimos y mirando a su estómago, que Yurei sostenía una mano para, con el fin de sentir las patadas.

Los médicos le habían felicitado a los gemelos el mes pasado, y Anko había maldecido inmediatamente Kakashi y su libido por ponerla en esta situación. Ella había sido lo bastante nervioso antes cuando pensaba que sólo estaría recibiendo un bebé, pero al terminar con dos _chicas_ en su lugar? Eso la aterrorizaba, por decir lo menos.

"No culpo a los médicos Anko-nee, no pueden evitarlo." Naome rió. Hikaru estaba durmiendo la siesta en el sofá y Yurei felizmente dejar Naome tiene un giro sentir los bebés. Era mucho más agradable cuando ella no era la que conseguir los golpes.

"Kakashi y yo decidimos sobre los nombres." Mencionó como Naome envió Yurei para conseguir sus cosas.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué?" Ella preguntó con entusiasmo. Había sido difícil encontrar el mejor nombre para Hikaru, pero le gustaba lo que había elegido.

"Amaya, Noche Lluvia y Kaminari, Thunder." La mujer de cabello púrpura respondió, frotándose el estómago, pensativo.

"Hmm". Dijo noncomittably. Le gustaba el sonido de la misma, los nombres eran muy bonitos. No podía esperar para conocer a sus sobrinas!

"Ne, Anko-nee, ¿has decorado el cuarto de niños todavía?" Ella preguntó, mirando la puerta cerrada al final del pasillo. Su apartamento era modesto, Kakashi podía pagar mejor, pero era lo suficientemente grande para una familia.

Hubo un tamaño decente, aunque rara vez se utiliza, cocina. La sala de estar era lo suficientemente grande para un asiento sofá y el amor, dejando espacio para una biblioteca de ICHA ICHA y una mesa de café. Al final del pasillo estaba el cuarto de baño a la derecha, el vivero de la izquierda, y al final fue el dormitorio principal, que tenía su propio baño. Había una habitación extra frente a eso también, en el momento que estaba siendo utilizado para el almacenamiento.

"Me contuve porque sabía que te gustaría pintar." Prometió, derribo otra crema sándwich de helado. Uf, que era llegar a ser grande como una casa! Kakashi estúpido para dejarla embarazada!

"Creo que voy a tener tiempo para ese día después de mañana". Naome murmuró. Ella tendría que comprar más pintura primero, y que estaría demasiado ocupado mañana de todos modos. Mañana tenía una cita con un inválido con cicatrices.

Los chequeos fueron bastante bien, y acogieron con alegría a sus hijos a comprar algunos dulces como recompensa por comportarse tan bien, incluso en la cara de las agujas. Hikaru parloteaba alegremente con su paleta y Yurei saltan a su lado, lamiendo un helado.

"Kaa-san, ¿puedo jugar con Shinto-kun hoy?" Yurei preguntó mientras se acercaban al parque. Naome lo pensó y se acuerde, si encontraron al niño allí.

"Uzumaki-san." Camie Aburame la saludó en voz baja.

"Aburame-san." Naome asintió a su vez.

"Gaki, ¿qué quieres?" Tsunade gruñó mientras Naome balanceó por la ventana. Por lo general, Hokage-jiji estuvo aquí, así, ayudar a Tsunade acostumbrarse al trabajo, pero él estaba en otro lugar hoy.

"Necesito hablar contigo, de dos cosas en realidad." Naome dijo en serio, lo que Tsunade levantar una ceja cuestionando. Ella ponía sus respuestas pronto.

"Lo primero y más importante aún, ¿ha leído mi expediente personal?" Ella preguntó. Tsunade tendría que saber que Yurei es y por qué era tan importante que Tsunade se encargue de este chequeo.

"No tengo, y tengo que decir, por brat nariz mocos usted tiene bolas de acero." Sarutobi-sensei había informado de ella en Naome _únicas_circunstancias. Era tan difícil de creer, y sin embargo los resultados fueron justo antes de sus ojos. A, henge indetectable física, madre a los diez, capaz de decieving un S-Rank falta nin.

"¿Te acuerdas de Kimmimaru Kaguya, ¿verdad? El hombre hueso?" Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, recordó Naome empujando un rasengan en el estómago por la espalda, y ella casi muere en el proceso.

"Bueno, Yurei-chan es su hija, y cuando Orochimaru le envió aquí afirmó que no había inheritted su enfermedad. Sólo quiero para asegurarse de que, así que voy a traer a su alrededor el día de hoy. Suena bien?" Tsunade suspiró y se frotó las sienes para evitar el dolor de simplemente asintió con la cabeza e hizo una idea de la chûnin rubia para continuar con la segunda orden del día.

"Me gustaría pedir una transferencia de T & I." Miró a la admisión, internamente muy contento. Ella no había aprobado la decisión de Sarutobi enviar allí al principio, pero no se había pronunciado al respecto, ya que sabía que Naome realmente tenía un talento especial para esa línea de trabajo. De los informes de Ibiki en su Tsunade sabía que ella había estado haciendo muy bien, yendo tan lejos como para conseguir su primer interrogatorio ese mismo día.

Aquí Tsunade puso tan grave como lo hizo. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio, sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos. Naome preparó para una negativa, basándose simplemente en el lenguaje corporal.

"No puedo hacer eso ahora, no hasta que complete tres misiones en solitario bajo T & I." Explicó. Para una younge rubia chica? Estas misiones pueden ser peligrosos.

"Yo como que pensaba." Suspiró, preguntándose qué clase de misiones una interrogater podría seguir. Esperemos que nada la participación de los habitantes de 82B habitaciones.

Una vez hecho esto, ella hizo los arreglos para traer Yurei para un chequeo completo al día siguiente. Naome recordó lo que el día siguiente era, sin embargo, y ella sintió una punzada de vergüenza. Ella debería haberle informado mucho antes. Debería hacerlo ahora, mientras ella tuvo la oportunidad.

Excepto que ella podía ver dónde Danzo venía. Él estaba en el otro extremo de la parte extremista, pero reconoció sus pensamientos. Tal vez porque ella siempre había sido un poco obsoleta, cortesía de abusos a manos de las personas que ahora protegida. Tal vez porque no había estado marcada por las guerras que dejaron su anhelo sólo para la paz, como Hokage-jiji tenía. O tal vez sólo era oscuro como eso, y ella debe tratar de redimir su alma e informar ahora.

Sólo que ella no, ella estuvo de acuerdo en la hora y luego a la izquierda, afirmando que ella quería llevar a sus hijos a tomar un helado.

El día siguiente amaneció caliente y brillante, y fue un día libre. Danzo planeó esto también. Naome dejó algunas Kage Bunshins por ahí bajo henge, en el caso de la primaria que había viendo a los niños y la formación apareció. Una vez hecho esto y nada más que hacer con el fin de ganar tiempo, se dispuso para el bosque de la muerte, campo de entrenamiento 44.

Era justo como lo recordaba, aunque esta vez parecía mucho menos intimidante. Probablemente porque no esperaba encontrarse con un rango S falta nin en el follaje. Ella se había hecho más fuerte desde la última vez había entrado en ese bosque, donde había transferido la maldición Marcos inestable de Sasuke a una bala que había muerto de inmediato de los afectos.

Saltó la valla y comenzó una ruta serpenteante a través del bosque, ya que no estaba seguro de dónde Danzo estaría esperando por ella. Su sentido chakra estaba fuera, pero ella no se sentía a nadie. Eso tenía sentido, ¿por qué los soldados súper impresionante increíblemente leales e ilegal si quedó atrapado en una técnica tan simple como el sentido de chakra?

Se puso nerviosa, aunque, de todos modos. Tal vez había llegado demasiado pronto, pero Danzo no constituyó un momento determinado. Ella estaba en territorio enemigo sin saber qué camino tomar o cuáles eran los objetivos de la misión. Este fue el escenario de pesadilla de la academia. Casi deseaba que podía recordar lo que dijeron los sensei sobre cómo tratar con ella, pero ella no fue capaz de cuidar de cualquier manera.

Por casualidad o por diseño que encontró el mismo lugar donde habían escondido tras ese encuentro horrible, con Orochimaru. Si miraba de cerca, todavía podía ver unas cuantas armas por ahí, sin recoger. Podía ver los restos de una de sus patentadas Misterio Etiquetas.

"Usted decidió llevarme en mi oferta." No le eep. Esa fue la mejora en sus libros.

"Sólo estoy aquí para aprender más, no he hecho ningún tipo de decisión todavía". Todo esto podría ser una trampa. Podría haber estado mintiendo sobre Ne. Él podría estar a punto de matarla.

"Muy bien, me siguen." Así lo hizo, directamente a una entrada oculta que nunca habría sido capaz de encontrar en circunstancias escondido en un árbol, literalmente. Como en el paso en el tronco y caer por un par de minutos para aterrizar en un gigante debajo de la base. Ella tomó un cuatro apropiadas segundos para abrir la boca.

Ese chico estaba allí, el mismo que había visto en la guarida de Orochimaru. Estaba vestido como un mini-ANBU y celebró su máscara en una mano, su cara suave y sin emociones. Ella lo miró durante unos segundos mientras se comenzó a caminar al lado de su amo, ya que comenzó una gira por las instalaciones subterráneas.

"¿Tiene bases como este a lo largo de Konoha?" Naome preguntó en voz baja, como si romper el silencio de esta base eran tabú y que estaba cometiendo un pecado grave. Odiaba esa sensación.

"Si lo hago, usted aprenderá de ellos más tarde." Ella lo aceptó sin pausa al pasar numerosas salas de formación. Algunos de ellos tenían los agentes de formación, los niños y niñas más jóvenes y mayores que ella. Ella se sintió mal cuando pasó una sala llena de niños de no más de Yurei.

Contó cincuenta de la parte superior de su cabeza, y eso es sólo en las habitaciones doored abiertos. Muchos más extendido, y sólo fue ver lo que Danzo le permitió ver. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender. Hay demasiadas cosas que requieren su atención.

"Por supuesto, si usted acepta esta posición, usted pasará a través de la misma formación que # 56 aquí". Él estaba diciendo. Naome supone que # 56 era el chico sin nombre final que, permaneciendo tan sólo unos pasos detrás de ella. Si ella trató de atacar a Danzo, él estaba en una posición privilegiada para apuñalarla por la espalda.

"¿Qué implicaría?" Ella se le solicite.

"Confidencial". Podía oír la sonrisa, incluso si él no se dignó a mostrar una emoción igual que los simples mortales.

"Está bien, mantener las cosas buenas para ti." Ella suspiró, y señaló que se habían llevado exactamente tres vueltas a la derecha y dos a la izquierda, pasando por un pasillo recto durante casi cinco minutos. Siempre es una buena cosa para recordar dónde estaba la salida, a pesar de que era un sesenta por ciento seguro de que tenía que haber otras salidas.

Honestamente, ella fue a la vez enfermo e impresionado con lo que estaba haciendo Danzo. Ella odiaba a sí misma un poco de eso, pero lo mantuvo oculto, era malísimo, mantuvo una buena cara. El entrenamiento aquí es mucho más completa que en la academia. Incluso estos cinco años resultarían mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de estudiantes de la academia de tercer año. En otro año? Estarían dispuestos a genin.

Vio a un niño de tres años de edad chico llorando, y su interior mamá oso rugió en señal de protesta cuando el niño fue fuertemente reprendido por la dama enfermera. Ella quería mantener ese chico hasta que no tenía más lágrimas del final, ella quiso arropar a todos los niños en ese edificio y llevarlos a casa con ella.

No podía, sin embargo, debido a que no eran leales a ella, que eran leales a Danzo. Era demasiado fuerte para ella para matar, y había más de ellos de lo que podía ver. También estaba la cuestión de que a ella le gustaba la fuerza que estaban mostrando.

Había leído para arriba en las estadísticas en su tiempo libre. Fuerza Konoha estaba menguando. Sin la urgencia, cada vez con mayor frecuencia los niños elegían la escuela civiles y no en la academia. Y el genin la academia produjo estaban en necesidad desesperada de una llamada de atención y un ego acelerador, Konoha estaba entrando en un descenso gracias a la todavía relativamente nuevo concepto de la inocencia infantil.

No era una mala idea, de hecho, ella pensó que fue un largo camino para crear shinobi más estable. Le gustaba ver a sus niños ríen y juegan, y se sentía como si se necesitarían esos recuerdos para después convertirse en ninja. Ella quería que fueran felices. Ella quería que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para protegerse. Encontrar un equilibrio entre los dos era difícil y Hokage-jiji y Danzo se encontraban en lados opuestos del extremo.

"¿Qué nivel diría que mi grupo de edad se encuentra?" Ella le preguntó cuando terminó la gira y se habían retirado a su oficina privada. Había estantes meter lleno de pergaminos y _dos_ secretarios Ne haciendo papeleo. El Hokage sólo consiguió _uno!_

"# 56 es el mismo nivel de intensidad como de alta Chunin." Ella lanzó una mirada al chico mini-ANBU, no podía obligarse a llamarlo por un número, no en su propia mente.

"¿Has tomado una decisión?" Él preguntó: aceptar un poco de té de un ANBU mujer enmascarada. Estas máscaras son diferentes de ANBU, sin embargo, las máscaras no eran animales, caras sólo en blanco. No parecía humano, ciertamente no actúa como tal.

"... Estoy de acuerdo." Su destino sellado, ahora tenía que vivir por su palabra. Ella era un ninja, y en ocasiones se encuentran ninja, pero ella era un ser humano y una madre también. Las madres dijeron todo tipo de mentiras para proteger a sus hijos.

La capacitación comenzó de inmediato. Un régimen de castigo, centrándose principalmente en la fuerza y la velocidad. Se le dio pergaminos para memorizar, con jutsu y el conocimiento de anatomía. Un mapa de la base, con la promesa de que si ella se mostro digno que estaría introdujo a los otros, respondiendo a su pregunta anterior.

56 también fue asignado como su escolta personal y escolta, su compañero de entrenamiento en primer lugar. Fue conducida a un dojo como habitación y Danzo instigó una batalla taijutsu. No jutsu, sin armas. A mano pura de la mano con un niño que había sido gravemente la formación desde que aprendió a caminar.

Fue rápido, su piel pálida casi destelló y parpadeó, y de pronto el puño estaba casi arando en su nariz. Ella se aferró a su muñeca, girando con la fuerza del golpe, ya que se deslizó junto a ella. Su pierna derecha enredada su izquierda, dejándolo inestable pero no tropezar y caer al igual que la mayoría de los enemigos. Se fue con su movimiento, con los soportes implacable que tuvo que izar ella por su propia pertard.

Torsión de una manera que nunca había visto a un niño no antes de que su pie estaba repentinamente enterrado en su intestino. Reconoció el golpe de lo que era y soltó su muñeca, arrebatando el tobillo en lugar y utilizando su posición vacilante de acercarse. El estilo de un luchador siempre había sostenido en una buena posición.

El toma y daca de la lucha se prolongó durante unos minutos, se mueve a una velocidad de castigo que ella sabía que no podía mantenerse por mucho tiempo. Mini-ANBU estaba más acostumbrado a ser empujado más allá de los límites físicos, sin embargo, y consiguió un par de manos fuertes.

El mástil no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando había un claro ganador. Naome dio un golpe en la garganta que lo hubiera matado en la vida real, pero a excepción de ser dado exactamente treinta segundos para recuperar el aliento, que había vuelto a la palestra. Era muy diferente a cualquier otra cosa que jamás había hecho antes.

Bueno, no todo. Su entrenamiento con Kage Bunshin casi le quitó el riesgo de lastimar seriamente a sus compañeros de entrenamiento, ya que fueron pop después de un golpe y ella siempre se puede simplemente hacer más. Normalmente ella no aplicó las técnicas potencialmente perjudiciales en un uno en una pelea sin embargo, ya todo su uno a uno los mástiles habían estado con amigos.

Esto no era un amigo, pero él no era un enemigo. Al mismo tiempo, ella no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para siquiera etiquetarlo como un aliado. Había sustituido a la máscara en su rostro, y si ella lo ignoró toda la _vuelta combates_ cosa, casi podía fingir que era un maniquí práctica. Casi, porque los maniquíes de práctica no hicieron pequeños gruñidos de dolor después de un particularmente buen golpe.

Después de la Naome 'Spar' le dieron dos minutos para memorizar el mapa base, con los ojos vendados, y llevó a un rincón distante con las instrucciones para encontrar la oficina de Danzo. Dos minutos de tiempo de preparación no era suficiente y que se pierden por completo en cuestión de segundos.

Ella encontró la oficina preguntando por direcciones. La mujer les dio a ella y ella llegó a la oficina de cinco minutos después de Danzo se sorprendió y le preguntó cómo había convencido a la mujer para dar sus instrucciones.

"Yo henged en una de las aleatoria mini-ANBU que tenemos aquí, con algunos detalles adicionales, como los cortes y rasguños y una máscara agrietada para dar la impresión de que acababa de regresar de una misión." Dio las gracias a Ibiki por todo su trabajo en ayudar lenguaje corporal de su pueblo leídos y los espasmos infetestimal en la cara de un ninja que revela sus emociones. Danzo parecía navidad había llegado a principios de este año.

Después de eso vinieron muchas otras cosas que Naome trabajó en piloto automático sólo para llegar a casa y el colapso en la éis horas de entrenamiento sin parar y memorización. Al menos no todos los días iba a ser así, sólo aquellos en los que pudiera escapar sin ser capturado. Ella se espera que muestre al menos dos veces a la semana y para entrenar en su tiempo libre también. La vida de Naome sólo había tomado un giro hacia lo ocupado.

No había tenido una agenda tan exigente desde que quedó embarazada! Peor también, porque la academia se creó lo que después de conseguir sus notas un poco que podía relajarse. No relajante para ella, sólo las misiones.

En el lado positivo, mañana ella conseguía su primera misión de T & I. Con excelente servicio C-rank, las vacaciones pagadas.

Está bien, así que con suerte ella probablemente enfrentará una Yondaime zombie, pero al menos no tendría que entrenar mientras ella no estaba. Incluso si ella preferiría pasar tiempo con sus hijos, ella no podía dejar de aceptar misiones.

La misión era engañosamente simple. Colarse en los cuartos de la daimyo de la Tierra de Keys. Al parecer, el pueblo Hidden Lock estaban haciendo un poco de ruido como recolectores de información y necesita que le recuerden que Konoha todavía era el mejor de los mejores. Al parecer su daimyo estaba haciendo demasiado ruido, haciendo demasiado arrogante para el gusto del fuego daimyo.

Con su henge especial, que ella estaba pensando en conseguir un nombre ya dice henge especial de molesto después de un tiempo, debería ser fácil. Excepto que ella _tenía_ a la vista. Porque el objetivo de este era que el pueblo Jomae reconocer que sus ninjas eran mejores. Así que tenía que dejar que su daimyo ella, el verdadero que lo vea, para que el Jomae sería capaz de encontrar un archivo en ella para que supieran que se estaban tratando.

Tenía que estar en completamente desapercibido y despertar el daimyo, luego escapar sin ser visto así. Así que se podría utilizar Henge hasta llegar al daimyo, unhenge, y luego rehenge fácilmente. Simple, un pedazo de pastel.

"Kaa-chan, ¿por qué tienes que ir?" Hikaru preguntó mientras se encontraban a solas en su habitación, la limpieza.

"Ninja tiene que tomar las misiones Hikaru-chan." Ella explicó tristemente, sonriéndole. En un impulso que lo recogió, le oscilante alrededor de la habitación y balanceándose de lado a lado, bailando a un ritmo que sólo ellos podían oír.

"Uno de estos días voy a tomar las misiones y dejando pobre Kaa-chan solo." Ella gimió, las burlas a su hijo.

"Además, yo no voy a dejar por el momento. Todavía tengo cinco días antes de mi libertad condicional termine el período y puedo aceptar misiones." Probation períodos apestaba, quería darse prisa y hacer la misión por lo que sería un paso más cerca de salir de T & I. Ella no podía discutir si, y además, esto significaba que estaría aquí por su cumpleaños.

"Te quiero Kaa-chan!" Hikaru gárgaras, sin aliento por su giro e interrumpido por explosiones de risa.

"Yo también te quiero Hikaru." Ella prometió, lo que frena con calma hasta que se balanceaban en la luz de la tarde entraba por la ía decir una y otra vez, por lo que incluso si moría mañana que siempre recordaría esas palabras.


End file.
